El camino de mis sueños
by Claw-13
Summary: Las luces ahora iluminan su camino ¡y lo aman! pero Ichigo aun esta intranquilo, porque solo ella puede hacerlo feliz/ El teatro va bien, aunque las cuentas no sean alegres, pero aun esta con ella...aunque sabe que no la tendra más, una traviesa gitana/ ¡Tatsuki!, ella cayó al suelo, inconciente, por favor no te vayas. ¡Volví! :D
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! A todos, ya empezamos un nuevo mes y yo sin poder aguantar comienzo una nueva historia…jeje, apenas termine la anterior y ya publicando pero se los tenía prometido. Esta historia le tengo un gran cariño, pues nace desde el fondo de mis deseos de actuar, a si que tiene un poco de mismas emociones (Es un AU).

Así que espero que les guste.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. En este capítulo la canción aludida, "Con un beso y una flor", tampoco es de mi propiedad pertenecen a Nino Bravo y su respectiva compañía disquera.

¡DISFRUTENLO!

**El camino de mis sueños.**

**Capitulo 1**

Las tardes de abril tienen ese aire especial; la mezclan de los últimos rayos intensos de sol y las nubes presurosas que arrogan las primeras lluvias. En este ambiente; en que las hojas secas caen a la acera y se quebrajan cada vez que los pasos de la gente pasa sobre ellas en el que se completaba el cuadro que daba la bienvenida al otoño. Caminaba una chica de cabellos negros, ojos azules con tintes violetas, con una piel tan blanca como los copos de nieve, elegante al andar y de una estatura un tanto baja, pero que poco importaba, pues su complexión delgada la hacían dejar de lado ese detalle. Iba apurada y a ratos daba brincos en un intento de acelerar su paso ¡por nada en el mundo quería llegar tarde a esa audición! ¡Solo dios sabe cuánto deseaba esta oportunidad! que la llevaría a hacer sus sueños realidad y demostrar a todos su talento.

Había terminado hace apenas un año la escuela de teatro. No era por presumir pero se sentía más capaz que muchos de sus compañeros sobre las tablas, siempre sintió esa seguridad. Tal vez era el ego, del cual muchas veces fue advertida tanto de la gente que la rodeará como para el de sí misma, o simplemente el hecho de amar lo que hacía, eso aun era una incognita para ella.

Las oportunidades para una reciente actriz no son demasiadas e integrar alguna compañía de prestigio, es y será, muy complejo, sobre todo para quien no tenía a nadie que conociera aquel universo de estrellas y luces, y ella, solo se tenía a sí misma.

Los trabajos en este oficio son escasos, incluso para aquellos que tienen ciertas "contactos" del espectáculo. Por eso la peli negra solo lograba conseguir uno que otro trabajo esporádico o algún labor que no requiriera su tiempo completo, por lo menos para mantener sus gastos al margen por un tiempo, hasta hallar el perfecto. Y por fin había llegado. Dejó los pies en la calle repartiendo su historial en las compañías de teatro de toda la cuidad, a veces tenía suerte y solicitaban una entrevista personal que al final no llegaban a nada. Pero, cuando la esperanzas se esfumaba, la llamaron.

Recordó perfectamente cuando el teléfono sonó, su corazón dio un vuelco al oír aquel primer sonido que casi la deja sin aliento, nunca creyó en los presentimientos, pero aquella ocasión, estaba segura, que esa cita cambiaría su vida.

Debía presentarse a las dos de la tarde en el teatro de la compañía "Kurakara", una asociación con una vasta experiencia de veinte años en constante exhibición. En ese tiempo había llegado a presentarse en diversos lugares del país e incluso alrededor del mundo, recordando a miles de exitosos actores que llegaron a ser leyenda.

No podía dejar perder esa oportunidad y el tiempo no se lo impediría.

-disculpe-dijo con la voz contenida cuando llegaba a la recepción del lugar. Era un sitio bastante elegante y se percibía una ambientación que le hacía recordar sus más locas fantasías de profesional-tengo una cita a las dos de la tarde, ¿me podría indicar dónde encontrar al encargado?- preguntó la muchacha a la recepcionista quien le sonrío ampliamente renovando la confianza que le estaba comenzando a invadir los nervios.

-si, pasa. Derecho por el pasillo, al final encontraras una entrada a dos puertas. Abrélas y encontraras al director.

-gracias-respondió y se giró para seguir las indicaciones

- apresúrate que llegaras unos segundos tarde-le recordó la recepcionista

-sí- "sí, apresúrate que el teatro no espera" pensó cuando vio el pasillo que le mostraba la entrada a su nuevo mundo.

Caminar por la exquisita alfombra bajo sus pies le hizo sentir en las nubes, ¡ah! Esa sensación tenía dos sentimientos tan diferentes y reconfortantes a la vez; los nervios, acumulados en su abdomen, mezclado con el deseo de solo salir al escenario a mostrar lo que sabes hacer. Era delicioso y escalofriante, todo al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar al frente de la puerta, la empujó con fuerza. La madera pesaba más de lo que aparentaba y le costó un poco ingresar por completo, pero cuando entro sus ojos brillaron de excitación y vio el mundo y el escenario a sus pies, esperándola para comenzar la función, aquel era el lugar al que buscaba y deseaba que él la aceptara.

-Justo a tiempo- se dijo.

-¿quién anda ahí?- pregunto un hombre en la tercera fila de las butacas, que miraba el escenario. Era el director.

-soy yo…me presento Rukia Kuchiki, un placer- la joven se acercó al hombre con cautela, mientras este se levantaba de su puesto para acercarse a ella junto a sus documentos en mano. Él la miró de forma superficial mientras la muchacha ofrecía su mano, lo que el hombre no dudo en responder.

-Isshin Kurosaki, director de la compañía "Kurakara", también para mi será un placer-dijo dándole una experimentada sonrisa que solo hacia entrever neutralidad, luego se enfrascó otra vez a los papeles.

-si, creo haberte mandado a llamar para unas pruebas. Vi tu historial… ¿en serio que aún no has trabajado en ninguna compañía? me parece raro, pues tus referencias no son malas; destacada y egresada de la generación con honores, participación en obras a beneficencio en colaboración a buenas compañías. Protagonita en la mayoría de tus obras…me parece espectacular

-bueno usted sabe que no siempre es el talento el que manda-dijo con seguridad

-sí, en eso tienes razón. Veamos cuanto tienes por mostrarnos.

-de acuerdo-Rukia asintió concentrada mirando fijamente al hombre quien levantó su vista y se la dirigió a la muchacha.

- tienes un semblante muy agradable, un aspecto bastante dócil también…-dijo para sí-pero lo principal está por verse-el hombre levantó la vista y sus cejas marcando su expresión y fijándola en ella- te haré unas pruebas-Isshin se volteo haciendo sonar los pasos con un chirrido ahogado a causa de la alfombra y se dirigió al escenario-muéstrame lo que tienes

Isshin Kurosaki era uno de los principales directores del país todo por su cuidadosa forma de elegir a sus empleados, sabía perfectamente a quien y porque lo seleccionaba, lo que llevó a "Kurakara" a ser una de las compañías más prestigiosas de la nación. Cualquiera mataría por estar allí y se moriría por calificar sus pruebas. Tenía, pese a su severidad para hacer funcionar bien a su elenco, un buen corazón y un ojo clínico para cada uno de sus descubrimientos. Era alto y de cabello oscuro y corto, llevaba una boina de color beige en su cabeza que combinaba con sus pantalones, una camisa blanca con llevaba junto a una corbata café y unos suspensores, cualquiera pensaría que aquel hombre escapó de una de las películas de los años veinte, pero su rostro, en esos instantes no admitiría ningún comentario de ese tipo.

-sube por favor- le dijo desde las butacas, indicando el escenario. Al tiempo que tomaba un block de notas y sacaba de su oreja un lápiz, luego se sentó cruzando sus piernas mirando con atención al frente

-sí- Rukia subió dejando en los primeros asientos su bolso de color negro junto a su larga chaqueta café. Vestía una falda negra hasta la rodilla. Unas botas café y un sweater plomo, su cabello lo llevaba suelto.

- ahora, parte en medio del escenario, quiero que te relajes un poco- ordenó

Ella hizo lo que le indicaba, se planto con sus pies separados en paralelo mirando al frente con los hombros relajados, fijando la mirada a las butacas

- lo primero que quiero ver es el cómo te mueves dentro del escenario. Camina atreves de el, siéntelo- ella caminó en distintas direcciones y velocidades, cambiando incluso de postura, sabía como manejarse.

-muy bien, ahora necesito como te veas triste, bien. Enojada, feliz, más dichosa, más, eso- a cada orden Rukia le daba su toque, estaba tan cómoda y preparada que dominó enseguida los espacios.

-ahora, canta para mí, lo primero en tu cabeza.

"¿Lo primero que venga a mi cabeza?, ¿qué puede ser?-pensó con pánico- debe ser algo… debo lucir… más bien el tono de voz… o la afinación…¡no! debía ser perfecto… pero… ¿qué?"-los cinco segundos fueron eternos en su mente, nada le pareció bueno o perfecto hasta…

-… "eso"-decidió.

-"Dejare mi tierra por ti, dejaré mis campos y me iré lejos de aquí…"- la hermosa melodía la invadió en su cabeza, la antigua tonada que solía escuchar a junto con su querida hermana, una que la hacía recordar los momentos más hermosos y más difícil que vivió durante su infancia, que supero junto a ella. La canción de Nino Bravo ahora adquiría aún mayor significado con su partida; "un largo viaje que no requiere mayor equipaje", la letra que identificaban a Hisana y cada vez que la oía o la pensaba volvía a recordaba haciéndola presente en su corazón. Y que ahora podía ser la puerta que la haría dar un paso tan importante como formar parte de la compañía de teatro. No pudo controlar la emoción, tantos sentimientos juntos la hacían temblar, reír y llorar todo a la misma vez.

-"más allá del mar habrá un lugar, donde el sol cada mañana brille más, forjaran mi destino las piedras del camino, lo que nos es querido siempre queda atras"

El director, quedó atónito. El rostro de Isshin lo decía todo, dejo caer el lápiz de su mano, los ojos se abrieron asombrados como su boca y no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento; verla daban ganas de llorar. No era su tono, no era el timbre, no era su voz; solo el derroche de emoción y la precisa interpretación de la letra llenó el escenario sin siquiera desplazarse. No tenia palabras para expresar lo que transmitía, sin duda debía ser parte de la compañía.

Pese a lo maravillado que lo dejó esta actuación y lo atónito que habría dejado al público, no podía dar por sentado que la muchacha estaba prepara. No todo estaba dicho, aún quedaban algunas pruebas claves para saber si serviría en su elenco. Pero, no podía negar, que iba por muy buen camino.

Al termino de la canción Rukia se inclinó dando por finalizada la tonada, en esos precisos segundos oyó unos ligeros aplausos detrás del telón, la morena se inquietó, haciendo esfuerzo de su disciplina se irguió con calma e intento mirar tras de sí para ver de qué, o quién, se trataba. Pero no vio a nadie, "debió ser mi imaginación" racionó.

-muy bien-Isshin aun de pie y con el block bajo su brazo derecho dio unos pesados aplausos llamando la atención de la joven, quien salió de su estupor y volvió la vista al director.

-ah…sí

- ahora, pasamos a la siguiente etapa-el hombre la miró con una mirada muy suspicaz-supongo que ya sabaras de qué se trata.

-lo sospecho…-respondió sin perder su seriedad

- debes posar en Bikini- dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Rukia lo miró con intensidad por unos segundos, luego dejó escapar un pequeño bufido, no había más remedio.

-enseguida vuelvo-espetó resignada y se volvió tras el telón.

Kurosaki sabía que era la prueba de fuego para muchos de los aspirantes que deseaban tener un espacio en el teatro, el espectáculo que había arriba de ese escenario no admitía que el pudor los inmovilizara. Por cual, esta prueba, era popular entre los directores. Para Isshin no solo era una buena forma para probar hasta donde podrían llegar los novatos, también era la mejor la parte mi escandalosa y "agradable"de toda la audicón; el álgido de las pruebas y lo disfrutaba en demasía.

Rukia se puso tras el telón y descubrió lo espacioso que era, la suavidad de las cortinas la hicieron suspirar haciendo más tangible lo que estaba viviendo, era un sueño. Se sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en lo que debía hacer, se inclinó apoyando una de sus manos en la pared más cercana, se sacó las botas con un poco de esfuerzo, las tomó y las arrinconó contra la muralla, cuando terminó levantó la vista, y en ese preciso instante vio una silueta que se cruzaba al otro extremo del telón, estaba oscuro, y no alcanzó a divisar con exactitud el aspecto de la sombra, a excepción de sus ojos, unos marrones intensos que la miraron de forma tan intensa que le hicieron que un agradable escalofríos le recorriera la espalada. Durante dos segundos no hiso más que responder a esa extraña mirada que desaparecieron dejándola atormentada, "será un fantasma" pensó, pero era demasiado real como para serlo; demasiado para ser su imaginación y demasiado cálido e innegablemente inquietante para creer que no la volvería a encontrar. Con un brusco movimiento de cabeza decidió sacar esas ideas de su mente, había más en juego y no lo iba a echar a perder, había llegado demasiado lejos para eso. Comenzó a desvestirse, hasta quedar en bikini.

- de verdad disfrutas con esto ¡viejo pervertido!- un chico de cabellos anaranjados se asomaba desde la parte derecha del escenario, se acercó con agilidad hasta el director

-¡ICHIGO!- el director se dirigió al joven, saludando con energía. El muchacho se adelanto dándole un golpe en seco en su rostro.

-esa no es manera de tratar a tus mayores-dijo gesticulando con esfuerzo, luego con movimiento rápido se incorporó y le devolvió la caricia a su primogénito-no bajes tu defensa-contestó cuando sintió que su coda se incrustaba en las costillas de su contrincante.

-viejo, estúpido-exclamó intentando un golpe que el mayor esquivó con habilidad

-además es mi trabajo-dijo el director finalizando la disputa

- si, si , claro-Ichigo le dio la espalada a su padre y se fue en dirección a la salida

-lo sabes-espeto girándose a su hijo que le daba la espalda-sino esta compañía no sería lo que es hoy sin mi ojo de experto… ¡jajaj!- sacaba pecho el mayor.

-como tú digas…

-oye, ¿qué tal si te quedas?-preguntó Isshin haciendo que el peli naranjo detuviera la marcha

-no creo que…

-estoy lista-se escuchó la voz de la morena tras de sí

-muy bien-se dio la vuelta el mayor para proseguir con su trabajo

Ichigo siguió donde estaba sin atreverse a voltear, después de unos segundos siguió su paso con determinación, dejando el aire su pensamiento; "buena suerte Rukia"

-…de acuerdo- dijo el director inspeccionando con absoluta concentración el delicado bikini, el cual se contorneaba de forma perfecta a las curvas de la morena, el conjunto era de color negro y muy tradicional; una tanga que se enredaba en sus caderas haciendo parecer sus piernas aun más largas de lo que ya eran y la parte de arriba se amarraba al cuello y contorneaba su busto con gracia.

-una vuelta. Camina por el escenario. Muy bien. Ahora trabajaremos, en esta escena – Isshin se acercó al escenario dándole un papel con un pequeño monologo.

La joven lo interpreto a la perfección, haciendo énfasis en las partes que parecían ser más dramáticas y haciéndose una pequeña idea del personajes a través del dialogo. Al término de la interpretación Rukia se quedó en medio del escenario, aun con el libreto en la mano y los ojos brillantes por la excitación del momento. El silencio invadió la sala y la expectación de la morena quedó en el aire. Isshin se tomó su tiempo en meditar por unos segundos mirando fijamente el rostro que tenía en frente, puso su mano derecha en su barbilla separó la piernas y su izquierda cruzaba su estomago.

Isshin le dio la espalda a la chica y tomó el block en sus manos dejándolo bajo sus brazos, el aire pareció carecer de oxigeno para Rukia.

-entonces…-articuló intranquila

-Kuchiki ¿no te han llamado de ningún otro lugar?- dijo esperando la respuesta.

-no señor- contestó con incertidumbre

-bien

"¿bien?"¿Qué significaba eso? ¡Qué mierda era eso! ¿Acaso la mantendría así por más tiempo?

El pecho comenzaba apretarse por la angustia y el corazón parecía acelerarse a cada segundo.

-disculpe…-intentó articular la morena, recibiendo una señal con la mano desde las espaldas del líder Kurosaki.

¡Jamás pensó, tener ese diamante entre sus manos! ¡La chica era perfecta y no debía dejar que se escapará! su teatro la necesitaba. ¡Qué imbéciles habían sido, era la mejor actriz que pudo haberse cruzado en su camino y estaba entre sus manos!

-¿..mh?-miro extrañada la espalda del hombre

-mañana te quiero ver a las 8:30 a.m aquí, puntual…-dándose la vuelta le mostró su mejor sonrisa-estas dentro, bienvenida a "Kurakara"-dijo finalmente.

- ¡muchas gracias!- dijo al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban con fuerza y una sonrisa de enorme proporciones se dibujaba en la cara.

Ichigo sonrió al techo tras la enorme puerta de madera tras de sí, apretó los puños que detenían una extraña expectación que aquello le causaba, sabía que ella era buena y por alguna razón no podía dejar que su padre la desechara. Algo muy dentro de su pecho le decía que pronto, muchas cosas cambiarían, no estaba seguro de su naturaleza, pero con la entrada de ella cosas interesantes ocurrirían.

Sorprendida, feliz, ansiosa, conmovida, sin palabras. ¡Había tanto!, lo mucho que eso significaba, ¡Dios! Su sueño comenzaba ahora.

¡Waaa! ojalá les haya gustado este nuevo comienzo, es una locura y me agrada mucho. Cualquier comentario, consulta, sugerencia, lo que deseen expresar son libres de hacerlo y estaré encantada de recibirlo.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos!, ¿qué tal les va? ¿yo? muy bien..jeje. ufff…mil gracias por los comentarios y sus buenos ánimos son un gran estimulante y espero que este nuevo episodio los deje con mayor ansiedad de seguir leyendo la historia como a mí…XD Hoy presentaremos a la mayoría de los personajes y la introducción de lo que serán los primeros conflictos, espero sea de su agrado.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes son de la propiedad de su creador Kubo Tite.

¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 2

La tenue luz de sol del amanecer golpeaba la ventana de la morena haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran pausadamente intentando apaciguar la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas.

-ahhh…-dio un largo bostezo en conjunto a un perezoso estiramiento de su cuerpo, se frotó los ojos e intentó abrirlos-Maldición…Rangiku

La noche anterior, cuando apenas llegaba a su casa después de haber ido de compras y recompensarse por su buen trabajo, abrió con mucha cautela la puerta y con extresimientos de sus fibras nerviosas encontró al ejercito de "bohemios sin fronteras" en su pequeño, y por aquellos minutos, nada acogedor departamento. No entendía como rayos se enteraban tan rápido de las noticas de todo el mundo, llegaban a sus oídos las anécdotas más inesperada, las más excéntricas y remotas. Sí, debía admitirlo: el poder de Matsumoto era de temer. La fiesta se armó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su amiga logró convocar a viejos compañeros de preparatoria que apenas conocía, a dos compañeros de la escuela de teatro Renji y Tatsuki, antiguos conocidos del barrio con los que había crecido: Momo, Shuhei y Kira. Estos dos últimos eternos compañeros de los excesos más impresionantes de su amiga de infancia.

La escandalosa mujer era todo lo que no era la pelinegra; voluptuosa, alta, cabello ondulado y de un vivo color rubio, bellos ojos celeste. Un conjunto de características que nunca pasaron indiferentes y siempre se acapararon las miradas de los hombres y más, pero los excesos de alcohol le pasaban la cuenta y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Para la Reina de la Primavera de todos los años en la secundaria cualquier cosa era buena para dar un gran brindis, incluso cuando reprobaba las materias, siempre decía que debía ahogar la amargura y renovar la mente para el próximo examen. Afortunadamente, Rukia sabía cuáles eran sus prioridades, por eso, sin dejar de ser cortés, logró despachar a todo el mundo nada más ni nada menos que a las ¡3:30 Am! Todo un record teniendo a la chica de ojos celestes como brillante anfitriona.

-ahh... ¿Qué hora es?- se pregunto dirigiendo la mirada a un reloj de muralla al costado izquierdo de la habitación, su cama estaba a la espalda de la ventana, la puerta estaba a la derecha al final de la pieza. No poseía muchas cosas, un closet de corredera de madera, un velador al costado derecho con una lámpara donde acostumbraba dejar los libros que leía antes de ir a dormir y por supuesto sus libretos.

-¡qué!-exclamo entre enfadada, sorprendida y preocupada- ¡las 8!

Saltó de la cama como su hubiese visto un fantasma, corrió al baño, se desvistió y abrió la llave de la ducha. El agua estaba fría, lo que sirvió para terminar de despertarla. Lavó su cabello en menos de 3 minutos y salió para buscar su ropa, preparada de ante mano; se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, unas zapatillas negras, una sudadera de manga larga azul y estampado, chaleco abierto que completó su conjunto con una boina de color azul.

El desayuno, ni hablar, no alcanzaría siquiera a beber su jugo. Tomó rápidamente las llaves, su bolso y salió del departamento. Por suerte, no vivía lejos del teatro en menos de 15 minutos llegaría, sin un segundo de retraso.

Cuando subió al autobús, se dirigió a uno de los asientos vacios al costado derecho de este, justo al lado de la ventana que le daba la vista a la carretera y se puso a reflexionar; ¿cómo había llegado hasta este punto donde se encontraba? había tanto por lo que tuvo que pasar, y esto aun no terminaba.

Hisana era su hermana, con 7 años de diferencia era su más grande apoyo. Cuando Rukia solo tenía 5 años sus padres fallecieron dejando a ambas en una muy complicada situación, ambas tuvieron que ser entregadas a un orfanato, donde permanecieron hasta que Hisana cumplió los dieciocho años. Ella trabajaba día y noche para dar un mejor futuro a su pequeña responsabilidad, sin nada más que hambre lograron sobrevivir. Pasaron días difíciles, felices y tristes, pero siguieron adelante. A la edad de 23 años Hisana se enamoró perdidamente de un chico de cabellos oscuros, que frecuentaba el bar que atendía, nunca supieron a ciencias a ciertas quién era, hasta después de que la Hermana de Rukia estuviera comprometida. Y la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se enteraron que era el heredero de las empresas Kuchiki, la cadena empresarial más grande de todo el país teniéndolo, casi, a sus pies y más. Los cabecillas de la familia no querían aceptar el matrimonio e hicieron todo lo posible por deshacerse de ellas, pero dada la terquedad y la posición del joven tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes.

Tanto Hisana como Rukia cambiaron sus apellidos a petición de Byakuya, el heredero, por "Kuchiki" así su pasado quedaba en total anonimato y nadie se atrevería buscar el origen de ellas, de esta forma la empresa no tendría perjuicios.

Luego de la boda, no había mujer más feliz que la hermana de Rukia, pero la felicidad tiene su límite y luego de 5 años Hisana enfermo terriblemente, siendo imposible un tratamiento eficaz para salvarla. Murió a los pocos meses de cáncer. Mientras ella, la pequeña huérfana, fue adoptada por la familia, y lo agradecía, pero sentía que no pertenecía a ese mundo; Ella tenía unas pequeñas alas que deseaban volar.

Por eso no se llevó gran sorpresa cuando le advirtieron en cuidar el apellido sin preocuparles mayormente de su destino en el momento que les contó que tomaría su vida como mejor le parecía. Nadie creyó que llegaría lejos menos en esa profesión, y aquí estaba dando un vuelco a su destino.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a los pies del escenario.

-y …Justo a tiempo, muy bien Rukia- dijo Isshin a la llegada de la morena cuando llegaba agitada por la corrida y asintiendo sin aliento.

-ahora te presentaré al resto del elenco-mencionó mientras la acompañaba a los pies del escenario

-somos como una gran familia-continuo el director quien seguía con los mismos aires de los años veinte pero ahora en plomo- debemos confiar en cada uno de nosotros. Esta es una profesión en equipo, aquí no nos salvamos solos; si se hunde uno debemos alzar las manos para salvarlo. El éxito no es solo de uno, es de todos- comentaba para que la muchacha entendiera la importancia, la escancia de la compañía. Era el espíritu que la mantenía unida.

-si...- asintió concentrada en cada palabra que desprendía con emoción el líder.

-bueno aquí están los actores. Él es Toushiro Hitsugaya, pese a su edad una revelación en el escenario, por eso se ha ganado el apodo de "genio"- el chico la saludó con la mano y le dirigió una seria mirada, Rukia respondió al gesto.

- Kaien Shiba, un tanto desordenado, experimentado y a veces imprevisible…- este le dirigió su mano y una linda sonrisa, que la hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrió haciendo que se sonrojara levemente, quien sin querer evocó la imagen de los ojos que la observaban la tarde anterior. Y su sonrojo se hizo mayor.

-Orihime Inoue, nuestra pequeña princesita- La chica la saludo con la mano, con una sonrisilla en el rostro, La morena se sintió reconfortada ante el gesto.

-Sarugaki Hiyori, nuestra más enérgica integrante

-me llamas revoltosa, ¡idiota! - la chica de coletas le dio un gran golpe en el mentón al director. Isshin solo atinó a sobar la parte afectado dando una sonrisa de disculpas, la chica solo se limito a cruzar los brazos, frunciendo el ceño, y dando un helado "hola"

-en fin, aquí tenemos Hikaro Shinji, una gran simpatía pero ten cuidado

- ¡ah! no es para tanto, buenas días señorita Kuchiki-el rubio se inclino depositando un beso en la mano de Rukia, lo que la sorprendió.

-no te hagas el galán ¡pelado!- le grito Hiyori dando una patada detrás de la nuca al chico, lo cual, lo dejo en el piso apoyado en sus rodillas apretando su cabeza.

- no seas llorón, estúpido…-continuo la pequeña rubia, propinándole patadas en las costillas al joven.

-Rukia ven no le hagas caso, son siempre así - tomó a la chica de los hombros alejándola del grupo.

-¡hey, ustedes! sigan con el ensayo, no pierdan el tiempo-dijo antes de perderse en las bambalinas.

-Muy bien aquí tenemos a nuestros otros colaboradores, los que hacen magia para que todo salga perfecto, por ejemplo, maquillaje del que se encarga mi querida hija Yuzu y nuestro maestro que…ahora no está - la chica mencionada se volteó para ver a la nueva integrante

-¡oh! Rukia, ¿verdad? mucho gusto-dijo la castaña emocionada- papá ha hablado mucho de ti esperamos que nos llevemos bien- y le estiró la mano a la morena, quien respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡VIEJO! ¡ ¿DÓNDE QUIERES QUE DEJE ESTO?- Isshin se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz

-¡Ah! ¡KARIN, DEJALAS EN LA BODEGA!.. ¡Ah! PERO ANTES VEN A VER A NUESTRA NUEVA INTEGRANTE!- El mayor respondió a grito pelado. La chica de melena se acercó, se sacudió las manos en sus pantalones cortos y le tendió la su mano a la muchacha

-Hola, soy Karin hermana de ella e hija de este viejo, Bienvenida- La chica sonrió a lo que Rukia respondió con gusto.

-¡ven, Rukia!, hay más compañeros por saludar- ambos se alejaron, dejando a las mellizas en el lugar.

-Bueno, hay integrantes encargándose de la escenografía, vestuario, música y efectos especiales- llegaron al lugar donde se fabricaban los utensilios más importantes para la próxima obra.

-¡mira a quien tenemos aquí! no me digan que es el director en persona-dijo un chico de melena y llamativo maquillaje

-Rukia, aquí tenemos a nuestro encargado…¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar en maquillaje…Bueno, el es él maestro de maquillaje, Ayasegawa Yumishika.

-Un gusto- le dio un saludo con la mano a la chica.

-¿dónde está Uryuu y Madarame?, deberían estar aquí- comentó Isshin.

- Fueron por los encargos que solicitaste la semana pasada, llegaron ayer por la tarde. Salieron con tu hijo. Yo no pude acompañarlos-informo el chico que se entristecía de forma dramática.

- Entonces te dejamos para que… sigas con… No importa- se retiraron y continuaron con la inspección.

Salieron de la sala de vestuario para seguir a la sala de sonido, allí se encontraba un chico de bella cabellera blanca, tenía un aspecto muy amable y una linda sonrisa.

-Bueno él es Ukitake, el encargado de sonido- el director tomó del hombro al peliblanco, quien le tendió la mano a la chica.

-Buenos días- dijo Rukia, por alguna razón Ukitake le daba paz. Isshin sonrió para sus adentros satisfecho de su adquisición.

-por cierto-argumentó el mayor de los Kurosaki - ¿has visto al vago de Shunsui Kyōraku? ¿no debería estar con la reparación del escenario?- preguntó serio.

-Debió haber ido a buscar las herramientas-Isshin lo miró suspicaz dando a entender que no se lo tragaba- No te preocupes –respondió rápidamente el hombre de cabello blanco- Nanao anda con él, sabes que ella lo mantiene a raya… jejej- respondió nervioso el hombre de forma amable.

-ok, volvamos al escenario, por el momento solo están ellos. Aun no llega el encargado de los efectos especiales, pronto lo conocerás-le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a la morena- Nos vemos Juushirou-y se retiraron

Rukia se sentía tan bien en aquel lugar, por fin después de tanto tiempo había algo a lo que pertenecía y no lo dejaría escapar.

Al llegar otra vez al escenario, Isshin le pidió que mirara el ensayo de sus, ahora, compañeros, y se sentó en las primeras butacas en medio del espectáculo. Trabajaban en una pequeña obra romántica; Un guión ambientado en la época actual condimentada con la crítica de la gente que tiene con respecto a quienes pertenecen a un status económico más bajo que el propio lo que impide y dificulta el amor verdadero. Además de interponer la real felicidad ante el poderío económico y prestigio social, relegando al olvido la ilusión de vivir el amor. Y por estar insertó en la época actual, dejaba entrever la inmediatez de las comunicaciones que pueden causar perjuicios si no se las tratan con cuidado. Un argumento bastante sólido, solo faltaba asignar los papeles.

La obra la escribió, según le había explicado el director mientras llegaban al escenario, un chico llamado Hanantarou. Un joven recién egresado de literatura quien de vez en cuando presenciaba las obras de la compañía deslumbrado por el espectáculo, en una de esas oportunidades el chico, que solía ser el último en abandonar el show, chocó frente a frente con el director y dada la torpeza del muchacho botó todos sus escritos y entre ellos aquella obra. Isshin dotado por el instinto natural recogió algunos de los papeles y encontró esta idea. Fascinado hizo dispara su imaginación y la proyectó como un gran éxito, de esta forma tomó al chico y le sugirió un trabajo como su guionista y creador, así le pidió inmediatamente un guión más detallado de esa historia, lo que ahora se presentaría en una obra.

Sin duda los actores en escena eran geniales; el pequeño genio tenía una forma de proyectar las emociones que las hacía tan reales, la chica más alta proyectaba tanta delicadeza que parecía quebrarse en el escenario… realmente se sintió sorprendida y acogida, ahora debía confiar plenamente en ellos. Por otra parte Kaien, por alguna razón la inquietaba; su forma de comportarse, su mirada bella y cautivante, llamativo dentro y fuera del de cuadro. Pero de igual forma sentía que faltaba un poco de pasión en lo que hacían, faltaba algo que no sabía cómo explicar.

-¡viejo! Llegamos ¿Levamos el pedido a la bodega? -dijo una voz desde la puerta principal del teatro. Sin saber de lo que le esperaba.

-¡ichigo!, te quiero presentara nuestra nueva miembro-el peli naranjo dio un respingón al llegar a los primeros asientos, y ver una pequeña silueta que se elevaba desde los primeros asientos en medio de la oscuridad, aun de espalda supo que era ella.

El peli naranjo la observó de lejos sin prestar más atención que a ella, y lentamente comenzó a mirar desde sus pies a su piernas, recorriendo con la mirada su torso hasta su cuello llegando al fin a los ojos que volvió a cruzar, de verdad, tenía unos ojos deslumbrantes, unas orbes dignas de la reina que hizo caer a dos cesares romanos. Por un instante se sintió desaparecer en ellos y un calor reconfortante le recorrió la espalda. El chico de ojos castaños, siendo rodeado por casi toda la vida por el espectáculo, la conexión con sus emociones era algo que aprendió desde muy pequeño, por eso no pudo ignorar que se sentía enormemente atraído por ella. Por su parte, Rukia, lo miró directo a los ojos reconociendo la mirada seria y penetrante, junto al mismo escalofrío que recorrió su espalda la vez anterior, una excitante sensación que distinguió diferente a la de actuar, una que incluso elevó aun más sus pulsaciones.

-…ehh... soy Ichigo Kurosaki- le estiró abruptamente la mano, saliendo un poco de ese estupor en el que se había perdido. Las miradas de todos sobre él habían dado cuenta de su atípica reacción.

-Mucho gusto-también rompió la dimensión en la que se perdió y correspondió el saludo.

La mano de él era fuerte y segura, y por sobre todo cálida. Ichigo sintió la piel de la menuda chica suave y un poco fría, muy agradable, por un momento pensó en no soltarla, pero las miradas y el desconocimiento de su propia actitud lo hicieron separarse.

-¡Hey! Chicos acérquense antes que se vayan. Saluden a nuestra nueva miembro- grito el afectuoso director.

Un chico con gafas y cabello azul se acercó con gran formalidad al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus lentes, tras el iba un chico calvo con cara de pocos amigos.

-me presento soy Uryuu Ishida, encargado de vestuario- saludo a Rukia con la mano.

-yo soy Madamare Ikkaku, encargado de cualquier cosa- saludo igualmente.

Rukia les respondió con una sonrisa sorprendida. El sorpresivo saludo con Ichigo la dejó perturbada, jamás le había pasado, aunque no le desagradaba, la inquietaba.

-ya que todos los actores se encuentran aquí-comenzó desde el escenario el líder-vamos a sortear las primeras parejas para asignar los roles en la obra. El estreno es en un mes y debemos trabajar duro para que todo salga de maravilla, así que ¡manos a la obra!- Detrás de las cortinas sacó una tómbola tipo bingo, con los números.

-Es bastante simple. Sacaran un número y quienes los tengan consecutivos serán pareja y quien quedé solo, tendrá que hacerlo con la chica que tenga el número menor, como la mayoría somos machos, alguien tendrá que repetir ¿de acuerdo?- finalizó el líder.

Todos asintieron satisfechos.

-muy bien comencemos con los nuevos, ven Rukia- La chica sacó con la mano su número, lo miró y dijo:

-tres

-Orihime, por favor-la chica sacó una esfera.

-siete-dijo con su aguda voz.

-Hiyori, por favor.-la chica tomó el número con su ceño fruncido

-cinco-dijo desganada.

-Shinji, te toca-el chico tomó la otra bola.

-seis- dijo desinteresado.

-¡ahhh! ¡No! ¡De nuevo me toca con este pelado!- tomó por sorpresa al chico y le pegó en las costillas.

-no es mi culpa, ¡chica violenta!-le grito a la rubia. Mientras peleaban el sorteo continuaba.

-Kaien.

-dos-dijo sonriendo

-Toushiro.

-uno- dijo serio el chico.

-¡ja! tendrán que hacerlo juntos… ¡jajaj!-Reía el mayor ante la gracia de esa situación- no realmente, lo arreglamos después, dijo removiendo una lágrima de risa

-entonces Ichigo te quedas con el cuatro-le indicó a su hijo, arrojando el último número de la tómbola.

"¡¿Qué había oído bien? ¡¿Él también actuaba?" pensó un poco desesperada. No se imaginaba que una situación como aquella podía ocurrirle ahora, justo en este preciso instante, justo en su primera presentación para adquirir este papel, justo en su nueva compañía. "¿Por qué tenía que ser Ichigo? ¿Por qué no era cualquier otro?", no era que no se sintiera capaz, solo la inquietaba más que la mayoría de las personas, la desconcentraba e incluso se perdió en su mirada…Esto no podía estar pasándole. Rindiéndose ante el destino respiró hondo y calmó sus emociones, todo lo anterior no importaba. Ha como diera lugar conseguiría el papel principal, eso lo tenía decidido, aunque en el fondo se sintiera muy perturbada.

Isshin repartió los libretos y dio las instrucciones.

-Ok, chicos; tienen 15 minutos de ensayo. Quiero lo mejor de ustedes-se retiró para ver arreglar los detalles de la escenografía y vestuario, al mismo tiempo se retiraban los chicos que se fueron a la bodega a ordenar el pedido, todos a excepción de Ichigo.

-_"¿confías en mi?_

_-claro que confió_

_-entonces no creas lo que te digan de mi, todos intentan alejarnos, no les importa dañarnos y hacernos infelices, ignoran que eso nos destruye. Cuando traten de incriminarme, creen mi, es lo único que te pido._

_-¡por favor! Nadie hará que cambie de opinión, pese a que seamos diferentes y no reconozcan tus esfuerzos, yo si lo hago. Mi corazón y mi alma son tuyos, no dudes de ello._

_-…_

_-sé que somos diferentes, pero…tenía que decirlo_

_-tu mundo se envuelve en oscilaciones tan distintas que jamás pensé que existieran…aunque sea casi imposible, aunque tenga que cruzar fronteras, no puedo evitarlo…_

_-puedo olvidar de donde soy y donde voy, pero no puedo abandonar mi corazón_

_-tampoco yo…porque te amo"_

El libreto era una de las cursilerías más grandes después del Titanic, pero era a lo que iban. Debía traer sudor y lágrimas, era un romance de tipo desgarrador y ellos debían sentirlo con cada fibra de su ser. El punto era que debía mentalizarse e incorporarse en el personaje, además el guión estaba sin acotaciones, eso solo significaba una cosa:

-debemos improvisar-la voz de Ichigo se acercó por la espalada a la morena, al mismo tiempo que no despegaba sus ojos del libreto.

-era lo que pensabas ¿verdad?-le dio una media sonrisa y cruzaron nuevamente su mirada.

-sí, sí…eso pensé-desvió con rapidez los ojos. Ahora debía confiar en él, estaban juntos en ello y lucharía por conseguir el protagónico, por eso debía hacerlo no perfecto, debía ser magistral.

-bien tomemos una sillas y ensayemos el parlamento- dijo el peli naranjo acercando dos sillas, una frente a la otra, y comenzaron a leer el libreto.

Apenas se escuchaban los murmullos que provenían de todas partes, todo el mundo concentrado e incluso la rubia pareja hasta que hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que…

-¡Idiota! ¡Pon más emoción! ¡Recuerda que es el amor de tu vida!- a los poco segundos el chico la sacaba de sus casillas. Tenía que poner más energía en esa pequeña presentación y el tipo poco ponía de su parte, ahora no solo la abrumaba, la desesperaba.

-¡ya cállate!¡sé lo que hago, enana!¡por supuesto que es el amor de su vida! ¡se manejar estas cosa llevó toda mi vida con esto, odiosa!- grito en respuesta a la chica, también lo hacía alterar de una forma inimaginable, nadie lo hacía ser así, esa chica lo desconcertaba. Se arrepentía en cada segundo de haberle deseado suerte en su audición, era un demonio.

-¿a quién llamas enana?, descerebrado

-a nadie que mida menos de 1.50cm, es decir, a ti.

-esta me la pagas, idiota

-veamos si puedes, no creo que te alcance

-eres un… ¡ahh!-dio un fuerte suspiro y tomó una gran bocanada de aire- mejor continuemos-dijo bajando las revoluciones de sus nervios- o no llegaremos a nada.

Sus compañeros se sorprendieron tanto que durante unos instantes todos detuvieron sus quehaceres para observarlos. El hijo del director siempre era callado y muy serio, concentrado en lo que hacía y sin mayores discusiones que lo natural entre sus compañeros y su padre. Pero ¡con alguna chica! ¡Jamás! ¡Y menos con la pasión que estaba desprendiendo de sus poros! Y la nueva, la muchacha resultó ser una caja de sorpresas nunca pensaron verla implicada en una situación como esa, la impresión que les había dado era por completo antagónica a lo que presenciaron.

Quien miraba de reojo la situación, era la princesita de la compañía, Orihime. No podía dejar de mirarlos en silencio envidiando en secreto. "Se comportaban de forma tan natural" "ambos desprenden un aura tan familiar pese a recién haberse conocido". Aquello le causaba un deje de tristeza

-él jamás se ha comportado así conmigo, se ve tan relajado…tan apasionado-bajó la mirada, y despejó su mente-muy bien comencemos de nuevo-se dijo con una melancólica sonrisa.

Al cabo de los quince minutos, cuando las aguas se habían aplacado, llegó el director.

-¡muy bien todos! Aquí empezaremos las pruebas-dijo con las manos juntas en medio del escenario- Adelante Rukia, Ichigo, el escenario es suyo.

En fin, hasta aquí por hoy. Ojalá les haya gustado, esto con el tiempo se pone más interesante…jojojo. Cualquier consulta, comentario, todo lo que deseen expresar los recibiré con agrado

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Sí, debó confesar que no me aguante esperar ¡y les traigo la continuación de esta historia! Jejej…es que me emocioné tanto y no me resistí. Mil gracias a sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les este gustando, prometo que cada vez se pondrá más interesante, aunque debo confesar que este capítulo me encantó, si bien es un poco corto, pero tiene mucho contenido emocional y con muchas consecuencias en el futuro, espero que les guste.

Aprovecho de responder un review que no he podido responder.

**Cabe**: Gracias por tu comentario, y aquí está la actualización =), cuidate y nos estamos leyendo

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Yo solo creo esta historia para divertirme y divertirlos, sin buscar más que hacer mis locos sueño Ichirukista, de alguna forma, realidad.

Ahora sí, ¡DISFRUTEN!

**Capitulo 3**

Ahora se encontraba ahí, parada en el escenario frente a aquel chico. "Demonios" fue lo único que lograba pensar en esos segundos.

La verdad era que la sincronización con su compañero de reparto era el de las peores que algunas vez haya tenido; durante los ensayos no lograron, siquiera, una lectura decente, todo terminaba con un "idiota, pon más emoción" o un "enana, deja de fastidiar". Pero ahí estaban, ante los ojos curiosos de los jueces, ante la expectativa de los asistentes.

Los nervios de la peli negra se tensaron y los segundos antes de escuchar el típico: "¡acción!" se hacían eternos. Creía en ella, sabía que dejaría todo arriba del escenario, pero no era por ella a lo que temía, no. Era por el chico que estaba justo frente a sus ojos, que miraba un poco desconcertado a los asistentes de esta primera representación. "Maldición" ¿no podía la tierra confabular un poco a su favor y haberle dado un número más avanzado? O ¿qué tal si las plaquetas subterráneas se movían un poco para causar un lindo movimiento telúrico y retrasar esta audición solo cinco minutos, solo unos segundos más? La cabeza se le estaba llenando de pensamientos incoherentes e irreales. "Rukia, concéntrate" se decía, mientras soltaba el aire por sus mejillas, esto iba a estar difícil.

Ichigo no estaba en mejor situación, nunca en su vida había mostrado más fuera de sí que ahora, la morena lo sacaba de sus casillas y no lo dejaba manejar sus propios impulsos, lo que lo tenía realmente consternado. Y más aun cuando todos esperan lo mejor de él, lo mejor. Desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de lo que él pudiera recordar, su padre tenía bajo su posesión la compañía de teatro, por lo mismo ichigo siempre estuvo prestando su apoyo, creciendo arriba de esta resplandeciente tarima.

Para él la actuación era una gran vía de escape, el lugar donde su corazón se desnudaba ante todos, dejando escapar sus más estúpidas reacciones románticas o sus más desenfrenados discursos pero ahora…era diferente "¿por qué es diferente?" se reprendía mientras sentía que la piel se le ponía de gallina. Sí, debía reconocerlo, era la primera vez en toda su existencia que se sentía de verdad nervioso, no; En pánico, tan así, que su ceño no se movió un ápice desde que subió al escenario.

-¡acción!-gritó desde las gradas el director, mirando expectante lo que la pareja presentaría. Esperaba mucho de ambos y se los hizo sentir con una sería mirada.

Pero en el escenario nadie se movió; ningún sonido, ninguna luz ningún pestañeo, nada. Todo fue silencio, lo que provocó que el ambiente se pusiera tenso, tanto, que se podía cortar con una simple hoja de papel.

Ichigo era quien debía empezar.

¡El mundo se estaba confabulando contra él! Las palabras no salía de su boca y su garganta parecía taparse con la saliva de su boca, sin que pudiera emitir ni siquiera un sonido "¡¿qué mierda me está pasando? ¡Este no soy yo!" pensó con el pánico reflejado en sus ojos.

Siempre destacó en cada una de las escenas que algunas veces representaba. La mayor parte de sus intervenciones eran con un papel protagónico, de lo contrario, resultaba ser un gran villano. Pero ahora, para su sorpresa, su mente se bloqueo y cada segundo le parecieron horas. Su cerebro se nublo por completo.

-Ichigo-susurró la morena

-ah…-respondió como aletargado

-comienza con el dialogo ¡idiota!-lo regañó Rukia, y que por desgracia, no pasó desapercibido.

-¡ah¡… ¡sí!- no quería parecer estúpido. Luego de cinco largos minutos, el chico por fin logró soltar unos pequeños balbuceos que parecían provenir de ultratumba, luciendo peor que un principiante y por supuesto haciendo el ridículo ante todos. El público quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión, por esa penosa intervención. Por otra parte, Rukia intentó avivar el diálogo con su infinito ingenio y por lo menos, durante las primeras líneas, pudo dar vida a la representación, para no salir abucheados del escenario.

Hasta que llegaron los últimas líneas del dialogo. La parte álgida de la escena. Si esto no era impactante podría irse olvidando de tener el rol principal. Y con esto en mente, usó todo lo que había en ella, para salvar la cabeza de ambos.

-Mírame-Rukia miró intensamente a Ichigo- ¡mírame!- repitió con energía para capturar sus ojos "¿por qué le es tan difícil actuar ahora?" se preguntó en un lapsus de silencio que le dio un toque de dramatismo a la escena. Con esto, al fin, logró llamar la atención del peli naranjo, haciendo que él olvidara su estupidez inicial. Ichigo pudo concentrarse en las violáceas orbes frente a él, las que lo miraban relucientes de vida y pasión.

-… a los ojos-continuo diciendo la muchacha. Esa mirada sincera, profunda; una que brillaba con intensidad, y como un haz de luz ante los ojos atormentados y confundidos hicieron abrir de par en par el alma de Ichigo, entrando como un rayo de sol primaveral en su mente y espíritu. Aquellos ojos profundos y pasionales le abrieron las alas del tormento y la paz a la vez, las orbes azules con tintes violetas comenzaban a invadir su mente y sus emociones, haciendo que descubriera en esos segundos la importancia de lo que se estaba jugando, hallando al mismo tiempo un poco de sí mismo, que había estado perdiendo por su turbación, por su estupidez, arruinando una de las cosas que más le importaba.

A veces nuestra mente y control nos juegan malas pasadas e Ichigo no era la excepción, pero ¿por qué tenía que escoger el momento menos oportuno? Resuelto decidió: "Ya no lo estropearé más, esta escena, no la cagaré más"

Y como un huracán de emociones inexplicables, Ichigo logró conectar su mente y su espíritu trayendo consigo la determinación y la seguridad que necesitaba. Encontrando la sincronía y conexión que precisaba. Rukia, viendo el creciente cambió en el brillo de los ojos castaños, se percató del flujo emocional y la pasión que ahora recorrían a su compañero, hallando por fin el puerto y la complicidad que anhelaban. Así el escenario cambió. El peli naranjo se incorporó dejando fluir sin emitir una palabra la vida de aquel joven enamorado, haciendo suyos los sentimientos de amor "Ahora lo siento" el alma del romántico muchacho se unió a él "Yo soy él, él es yo" pensó, comenzando a entender sus tormentos iniciales. Sus semblantes, tanto el de él como el de ella, se hicieron uno dentro del escenario, no estaban divididos, estaban unidos por la presentación, por la escena. Ahora no eran los chicos que hace un rato se habían insultado, sino los jóvenes que por dificultades sociales luchaban por mantenerse juntos.

-_mi corazón y mi alma son tuyos. No dudes de ello_ -continuo Rukia.

- _tu_ _mundo se mueve en oscilaciones tan distintas a las mías_….-El peli naranjo había tomado el control de la escena ahora con una confianza que recorrió sus venas, la pasión que logró vislumbrar en aquella chica lo envolvió a él también.

Ichigo quien había permanecido de pie a una distancia prudente de su compañera comenzó a acercarse a ella, al mismo tiempo que continuaba con su dialogo hasta quedar a uno cortos centímetros uno del otro. No dejaban de mirarse haciendo que la tensión aumentara. Estos movimientos y el cambio de ritmo de la actuación no dejaron indiferentes a nadie.

El muchacho se fue acercando aun más a la pequeña actriz, tomó con su derecha una de las suaves manos de ella, y la izquierda la posó en el hombro derecho de la chica. Rukia asentía a cada movimiento, actuando de acuerdo a la circunstancias, sin dejar de mostrar su mejor rostro de angustiada-enamorada, escuchando atentamente el dialogo improvisado

-_pero sé que es a ti a quien pertenezco_- siguió Ichigo. La mano del hombro paso a la mejilla, al mismo tiempo la muchacha, de forma instintiva y natural, cerró sus ojos.

-_por favor pase lo que pase no me dejes_- respondió ella abriendo pesadamente sus parpados, haciendo más dramática la escena.

-_luchare_ _por nosotros, sin que nada me lo impida_- él acaricio con los dedos el pómulo de ella, quien con una mirada entristecida pego su rostro a la mano del joven enamorado, el cual acercó su rostro a la cima de los negros cabellos de Rukia, ella se pegó a su pecho con la cara al público, así miraron por primera vez a la audiencia. Todos estaban admirados y estupefactos ante lo que veían, ansiosos por lo que vendría a continuación. El silencio del teatro solo era interrumpido por sus propias respiraciones y el dialogo, el auditorio estaba en completo estada Pre-Catarsis y se notaba en el ambiente.

Ichigo retomó el curso y con un suave movimiento de sus manos tomó los hombros de la morena dejándola frente a él para continuar con su dialogo.

-_Y sabes cuál es la razón_…-dejó sus hombros para enviarlas a la estrecha cintura de la chica-_porque yo_…-De forma pausada bajo su rostro a la altura de ella- _te amo_- ella solo se dejó llevara por su acompañante, mientras él decía lo que quedaba de dialogo. Fueron estas últimas palabras las que más le sorprendieron de todo ese cambio radical de escena.

Ella percibió que esos cortos segundos de su mirada intensa, los nervios del peli naranjo desaparecieron dejando ver los mismos ojos profundos que había visto la tarde anterior, de alguna forma la pasión que ella poseía lo invadió a él, y la que estaba creciendo en él se impregnó en ella, haciendo ebullición en su piel. Se conectaron de una forma inexplicable, casi mágica. La escena aun continuaba y sus músculos antes tensionados estaban completamente relajados al igual que él, estaban en su medio y lo sabían.

Pero estas últimas palabras que se suponían quedarían en el aire, la última frase que escucho claramente de los labios de Ichigo, sabía que no eran el último movimiento de la escena. Y teniendo esta certeza cerró lentamente sus ojos. Él se inclinó, cerró los ojos y….la besó.

Y no un simple besó, sino uno muy apasionado.

El público no dejó de emitir un temeroso ¡ah! Desde las butacas, pero ellos no lo percibieron.

Sus labios se unieron como si se conocieran de toda la vida ¡Se podría llamar química, destino, atracción… como sea! Pero desde que sus ojos se miraron arriba de eso escenario todo resultaba sencillo, fácil y particularmente irreal, como el mismo teatro. Era como una sincronización infalible, Rukia sabía cómo reaccionar ante los actos de Ichigo y tenía claro que él también sabría cómo hacerlo con los de ella.

El público estaba en shock, todos tenían el asombro dibujado en sus caras, por supuesto los mal intencionados no se hicieron esperar y las sonrisas maquiavélicas recorrieron a Shinji, Uryuu, Ikkaku, Yumishica, Hiyori y por sobretodo Isshin; ¡Oh sí! como disfrutó aquellos instantes, intentando maquinar quien sabe qué planes en su distorsionada mente e incluso se les podía ver unos cuernos y una cola de flecha en su semblante. Sin embargo, las expectativas no todas eran de estilo bromista, censurable o acusativo, pues un par de ojos castaños, amenazaban con caer en las aguas de la desesperanza.

Orihime Inoue, la brillante y desbordante actriz, envidiable por donde se le mirara; cualquiera creería que su vida no tiene más preocupaciones que el de lucir bien, memorizar un dialogo y deslumbrar con una brillante sonrisa. Trabajaba como deseaba, con quienes quería hacerlo, y estaba cerca de él. Pero no era feliz. Estar cerca no significaba que tuviera una relación verdadera con esa persona a quien amaba ¡y con locura! Por él dejaría el cielo en que vivía, por cualquier infierno, si eso contaba tener una proximidad, una intimidad más tangible con él

"Tan cerca y tan lejos" suspiraba con pesar, esas palabras describían con exactitud su vida y su corazón desde el primer segundo que lo conoció ¿Acaso Dios no estaba de acuerdo con este sentimiento? ¿Por qué debía sufrir tanto y en silencio? Lo conocía desde la entrada a la secundaria, en ese entonces, ya era conocido por ser un actor con un futuro prominente, legado de su padre: la compañía familiar, lo llevaba en la sangre. Entonces supo que debía entrar en la escuela de teatro y así se introduciría en su vida, en su mundo y tal vez en su corazón. Pero nada resultó como creía, entró en su mundo, entre sus compañeros pero, aun, no en su corazón.

Creyó que las cosas podían cambiar, de hecho sintió que el paso del tiempo estaba comenzando a hacer parte de su vida, e incluso, juraría, que la miraba con otros ojos, con más cariño. O eso pensó.

Tenía claro que la vida de un actor era compartir el corazón con cada uno de los personajes que construyen entregarse por completo en servicio de este, pero…ver al amor de su vida en los labios de la recién llegada sobrepasaba con creces el límite de su resistencia y su propios sentimientos, haciendo añicos a su corazón. Cada uno de los gestos que aquel chico le dedico a principios de este año cuando pensó que las cosas podían cambiar entre ellos, ahora no significaban nada, bajando ,aun más dentro de su conciencia, la esperanza que había albergado de poder, algún día, ser por quien él se despertará cada mañana con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué ella?, si tan solo ella fuera más vistosa y llamativa, se sentiría una justa perdedora, y eso dolía ¿Por qué ahora? Ichigo nunca se vio tan entregado.

Jamás había visto que ese muchacho besara los labios de nadie, ni siquiera cuando la ocasión lo ameritara. El joven Kurosaki, pese a su condición de artista, siempre esquivó aquel tipo de escenas que implicara besar, siempre sugería cambios como; un gentil abrazo, una declaración con mucho sentimentalismo, a lo sumo, un roce de labios. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué cambio en él? ¿Qué pasó entre ellos en esos segundos de pura torpeza? ¿Qué tenía ella que ella no?

Su pecho estaba tan apretado que no pudo controlar su aflicción y salió corriendo por el pasillo, no quiso que nadie la viera llorar. Solo salió para desahogar su pena, para volver radiante por mucho que le costará.

-¡CORTEN!- Gritó en seco el director, dando fin a la escena- es suficiente -intento ocultar su rostro de alegría por la acostumbrada seriedad de jurado, aunque resultará difícil. Su pecho se llenaba de orgullo, su hijo, por primera vez, vio la fluidez y la pasión desenfrenada de un profesional: Ichigo jamás se había visto tan conectado con su personaje, lo vio consagrado. Isshin, poso los ojos sobre los agitados actores, quienes ante el grito del director se separaron con suma rapidez, quedando separados por unos largos dos metros de distancia, asombrados y agitados como si hubieran sido descubiertos por sus padres por estar haciendo cosas indecentes.

"¿Qué mierda hice", se preguntaba el peli naranjo por la mirada inquisidora de sus compañeros. En el mundo en que él se encontraba, no recordaba lo que había estado haciendo hace segundos atrás, a excepción del suave desplazamiento de unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, y que por eso, ahora, era observado de forma insistente por sus queridos colegas y su padre. "demonios, el viejo" se alarmó. El sonrojo se manifestó sin que lo pudiera evitar, mientras Rukia también lo observaba, una mirada complice que interpretó de inmediato, así era la actuación. Su cabeza, su cuerpo, todo dispuesto en servicio de su papel, el instinto que lo guió a su mejor actuación en mucho tiempo y que podría dar la oportunidad de luchar por el puesto principal.

-ok chicos. Su presentación nos dejo literalmente con la boca abierta-Isshin no tenía filtros para expresar lo que pensaba-un final, espectacular. Pero un comienzo muy flojo; Rukia, lograste salvar el momento y motivar al idiota de mi hijo- pronuncio estas palabras muy serio, paseando la mirada de uno al otro, mientras ellos lo oía atento pero sin poder evitar desviar sus miradas entre ellos.

-de todos modos-continuo el líder- una presentación excepcional. Felicidades. Bajen del escenario, descansen, que quiero ver a nuestra próxima pareja.

Isshin tomó su block de anotaciones y registró unos apuntes, luego llamó con energía

-a ver… ¿a Quienes corresponden al ¡cinco y seis! Es su turno ¡adelante!

Hasta aquí, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Si tienen preguntas, comentarios, un gritillo loco que hacer no duden en expresármelo con un lindo Review, son muy estimulantes…jejej

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Una nueva semana un nuevo capítulo y nuevas emociones e intrigas..jeje. Quiero agradecer los comentarios que me han dejado son, de verdad, un estimulante para publicar cada semana

Respondiendo review:

**Cabe: **Gracias por tu comentario y aquí está el capítulo de esta semana. No estamos leyendo

¡Tambien gracias a los lectores de este fic y en especial a quienes lo han dejado en favoritos, alertas y los reviews!

Este capítulo es para ustedes.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Sin más… ¡DISFRUTEN!

Capitulo 4

Sus manos sudaban, se mojaban sin que pudiera evitarlo, las intentó secar una y otra vez en sus jeans desgastados, pero era inútil volvían a humedecerse. Estaba nerviosa, era como si todas las tensiones volvieran sin remedio a su cuerpo, tensando cada músculo, cada vertebra de su columna correctamente erguida. Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos después de haber presentado la escena en la que ella e Ichigo… Su corazón, sin poder evitarlo, saltó de su sitio con mayor fuerza ante este pensamiento, sacudió su cabeza con un leve movimiento de un lado a otro y alejó su mente de aquel camino, no quería pensar en algo que no entendía, o no quería entender.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la plataforma central, cubierta por las penumbras del teatro al igual que sus compañeros que ansiosos esperaban la siguiente representación. Sin embargo, no podía estar por completo tranquila, porque justamente ÉL estaba a su lado, su compañero de reparto.

Rukia poco a poco fue cediendo ante el encantó del silencio antes de la escena y su mente fue olvidando sus preocupación, pero manteniéndose en ella esa desagradable tensión en sus hombros. De pronto una mano cálida, fuerte y varonil se deslizó entre las suyas separándolas y enlazándose con la izquierda, aquel contactó la dejaron por unos segundos sin habla, distrayendo su tensión.

Al paso de los segundos tuvo la curiosidad de ver su rostro y giró con un poco de brusquedad su cara encontrándose con el moreno y esquicito perfil cincelado, sus ojos se mostraban concentrados en frente al igual que su nariz afilada y resuelta, mientras el surco de sus labios se apretaban mostrando la tensión que debería ocultar, sobre todo a ella. Aquel semblante le mostró con total claridad sus intenciones; quería reconfortarla, estaba preocupado por ella. Ese pequeño gesto hicieron que las tensiones se dilataran, y su respiración se volvió más relajada. Apretó más su mano contra la de él, quien respondió satisfecho. Rukia se percató como en un leve movimiento de sus comisuras de labios se relajaban, lo que sin querer, dibujaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ichigo jamás había hecho algo así en lo que llevaba de vida; ni como profesional, ni como hermano ni como novio. Nunca. Algo extraño se estaba moviendo en sus extrañas, algo que lo atormentaba y lo impulsaba hacer cosas fuera de su propio entendimiento. Sin embargo, por muy extraño que sonara, no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Ahora…-dijo ante el auditorio el director-que los números Cinco y seis están presentes y dispuesto, podemos comenzar.

En escena estaban los dos rubios actores quienes debían interpretar la escena "infartante" en su última entrega"

-muy bien ¿Listos?-preguntó Isshin

-ejemm…Shinji eres el primero en hablar-le susurró Hiyori quien se encontraba frente al auditorio, a unos dos metros de distancia de su compañero.

-eso ya lo sé idiota, concéntrate-le respondió el rubio, también en susurro

-¿a quién llamas idiota, zopenco?- Hiyori, olvidando la discreción de su voz, arrugó su frente y mostrando su amenazante puño estuvo a segundos de caer en la tentación de golpearlo.

-a quien más que tú, detestable niña-le respondió ignorando su lugar

-esta no…-se arremangó las mangas-…te la permito. Iba a saltar sobre la cabeza de su compañero pero…

-¡ACCIÓN!-Gritó Isshin ante la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento campal entre ellos.

-confías en mi….-comenzó Shinji, se notaba su concentración. Volteo para mirar de frente a Hiyori, quien había recobrado la compostura con tanta rapidez como le era posible Hirako hacerla perder los estribos.

-claro que lo hago- respondió la chica de coletas, haciendo posible la cara estupefacta de su público ante el radical cambio de actitud- no estaría contigo si no lo hiciera-prosiguió, mirando los ojos del joven en frente, dejando por completo de lado la discusión anterior, derramando su talento. En ambos se sentía la complicidad y la armonía, un equilibrio que carecía de la pasión y el huracán de emociones que se produjo antes, pero igual de irresistible de mirar.

-entonces no creas en lo que te dicen ellos….

Siguió el dialogo en una protocolar entrega, dejándose llevar, pero no demasiado, haciendo una correcta interpretación. El escenario se llenó de ellos, en un linda representación.

Hasta el último vestigio de la interpretación.

-no importa donde vaya, o donde este, lo que importa es que estarás aquí en mi corazón-dijo la rubia, haciendo que sus ojos se cristalizaran, dando una gran cuota de dramatismo en la escena

-lo sé…-ya llegaban a la escena final, en la que el clímax del acto era crucial, la declaración de amor. Por supuesto que los anteriores habían marcado la pauta, ¿cómo sería posible supéralos? Shinji tenía la solución y estaba dispuesto a dar todo, sangre sudor y lágrimas…su alma completa.

-…porque que igual que tú…-continuaba el chico disminuyendo de cabellos amarillos, acercándose peligrosamente a Hiyori, ella fijó su mirada en los de su compañero, dejándose llevar, solo un poco-te…-el rubio no logro articular ni una solo palabra más. Estaba preparado mental y físicamente no importaba que pasara después. Pero La heroica entrega de Shinji se fue desintegrando, hasta hacerse POLVO. Hiyori le había propinado un certero pisotón en el pie derecho, mientras entre dientes le murmuraba "que ni se te ocurra, tarado", junto a un certero y particularmente doloroso pellizco en el brazo-amo…-termino el chico. Cayendo su moral y determinación al suelo.

Fingiendo su agrado y fascinación, ocultó el dolor que le producían ambas espantosas sensaciones punzantes, aguantando un grito en su garganta. Pegó su mejilla a la blanca piel de la chica de moños, la fregó en tono vengativo y le dio un íntimo abrazo, con una mano en la nuca y la otra por la cintura, mientras ella demoraba en responder la caricia dejaba sus brazos colgados, dando una imagen trágica, luego de unos segundos, cuando todo el ambiente estaba expectante, ella deslizó hábilmente su rostro por el hombro de Shinji, y lo abrazó.

-Shinji…-dijo la rubia en un leve susurro, sin perder su tono de amenaza.-…por tu integridad física…-continuo la rubia ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su compañero, mientras este mantenía los ojos cerrados pero mostrando su cara al público- …agradécelo a tu cerebro; Por pensar tan rápido.

-¡Corten!

-esta me la pagas Hiyori- dijo amenazador el chico, mientras se separaban y el director les daba sus felicitaciones.

-bien chicos; muy equilibrado y muy claro, bastante reservado por lo demás. – Isshin estaba orgullosos, no brillaron Ichigo y Rukia, pero seguían un camino bastante favorable para sus pretensiones.

-muy bien ahora se presentan... así creo que sí. El siete y el…uno…-dijo esperando respuesta pero todos levantaron los hombros ignorando de quien se trataba- ¿donde están?-insistió el director arrugando la frente y comenzando a impacientarse.

-estoy aquí.- Respondió detrás del hombre con su tono ronco

-¡ah! Toushiro-se volteó

- Orihime aún no sale del baño- respondió impaciente, estaba preparado y listo para actuar, aunque no dejó pasar su rostro molesto; odiaba hacer y que lo hicieran esperar.

-muy bien. Entonces prosigamos. Rukia, ¿éstas preparada para otra escena?- el directorla miró espectante.

-¿qué?...sí, claro- salió de su estupor y respondió segura ante la pregunta, se levanto con suavidad rompiendo el contacto de sus manos con las de Ichigo, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Con paso decidido se camino en dirección del director.

- Actuaras con Kaien. ¡Arriba!- dijo apuntando al escenario, con una energía desbordante- el escenario es suyo.

"Con Kaien" pensó la morena y su estomago dio un vuelco inesperado. Si bien era un chico agradable, simpático, algo en él la perturbaba. Su mirada aguamarina la confundían sin poder lograr vislumbrar, sin poder leer, lo que podría hacer de un segundo a otro. Contuvo el aliento al mismo tiempo que se iba a la pequeña escalinata del escenario, mientras que Kaien subía de un salto a este. Sus movimientos, su vital andar hablaban de un hombre que sabía lo que quería y lo que buscaba. Un sudor frió recorrió la espalda de la peli negra, cuando la tomó de una mano para ayudarla a subir junto a él. El contacto de su mano la hicieron comparara esa seguras, gruesas y firmes manos con las cálidas de Ichigo, "no solo sus manos, sus movimientos, sus sutilezas, su marcada forma de sonreir…son parecidas pero diferentes a la vez" "¡Rayos!" pensó con agitación y un poco de enfado consigo misma; su mente estaba ocupando más tiempo del necesario en la imagen de aquel chico de eterno ceño fruncido. Con una nueva bocanada de aire, se paró frente al público, debía demostrar que ese papel era para ella.

Por otro lado, Kaien no cabía en sí de satisfacción; le agradó mucho que ella fuera su compañera, ¿agradar?… ¡le encantaba! La suerte confabulaba a su favor. Desde aquel primer contacto de sus manos y sus ojos profundos, había decidido que no escaparía de él, le gustaba. La Sonrisa de Shiba delataba un millón de promesas indecorosas para una joven inocente, pero, por fortuna, la actuación estaba de su lado y nadie reparó en sus intenciones, ni menos sospecho que aprovecharía esta oportunidad, porque todo era disfrazado en su sutil velo de complacencia; Sí, era un caprichoso y niño mimado en el arte de la interpretación, y ahora quería probar esos encantadores labios rosas, y no aceptaría una negación en ninguna de sus forma como respuesta.

Frente al auditoria, frente al director armados de los tumultuosos sentimientos de dos jóvenes enamorados presentarán sus personajes.

-¿están listos?-preguntó Isshin

-sí-respondieron al unisonó.

Por lo menos, la reacción espontanea de ambos era favorable, había una leve sincronía entre ellos: "¿qué podría salir mal?" se preguntó la morena con una naciente preocupación.

-¡ACCIÓN!-se oyó retumbar la voz del mayor de los Kurosaki.

-de verdad: te lo digo y te lo repito, confía en mí, ¿lo haces?- Kaien era desbordante, se explayaba con naturalidad, mantenía un imperturbable semblante y una facilidad de palabras que la dejaron muda. Capturó la atención de todo el público en su primera intervención. Siempre fue fácil de labia y encantador para el público; lo que gritaba un futuro exitoso

-si…- Rukia alcanzó articular con lentitud, la sorpresa la dejó perpleja: era demasiado bueno, abrumador, muy inquietante para su propia seguridad. La confianza en sí misma fueron en una montaña rusa ¡no sabía que podría actuar con alguien, que a simple vista, era tan bueno!-claro que si.- reafirmo su respuesta.

-entonces no confíes en nada ni nadie que no sea yo- el chico se acerco en dos zancadas a ella, y en el mismo acto tomo las menudas manos de la chica, lo que causó un pequeño escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Rukia, la calidez y la fuerza que emergía de sus manos eran muy distintas a las que se movían en Ichigo. Se recriminó mentalmente para centrarse en lo que, de verdad, en esos segundos importaba "no puedes estar pensando en él ahora, ¡menos ahora!" se volvió a regañar.

-Lo que tú me pidas lo hare- intentaba agitar el escenario como lo estaba haciendo su compañero de reparto, pero en esos momentos no sentía certeza ni seguridad, solo intentaba estar a la altura de Kaien.

La pasión no estaba recorriendo sus venas y no había sincronía entre ambos, deambulaban por dimensiones opuestas pese a estar representando a los jóvenes enamorados. La inquietud comenzó a crecer en su interior, buscando alguna respuesta coherente a sus suposiciones "¿por qué no hay conexión entre nosotros? no tenemos sincronía…nada ¿es tan bueno como dice ser o soy yo la que no consigue llegar su nivel para compenetrarnos?…no, no lo entiendo" pensó, mientras un frío abrumado invadió su cabeza, y por primera vez arriba de esas tablas que adoraba, se sintió en pánico. Y fue en ese instante, en que por una vez, el moreno tuvo total atención a su compañera, percibiendo el nerviosismo de la joven, dibujando una sombra de duda sobre su rostro "¿qué estará pasando por su cabeza?" se preguntó abrumado "ella es demasiado buena como para estar con titubeos a estas alturas" se irritó, ocultando esta emoción en un semblante tormentoso y lleno de confusas emociones que resultó perfecto y natural en el personaje.

-confía, confía en mí-intento captar la mirada de la morena, a lo que la muchacha respondió con rapidez intentando recobrar la tranquilidad que empezaba a abandonarla. Pese a su esfuerzo no pudo ocultar su miedo, la delataba la sorpresa. Kaien intento darle la confianza que necesitaba una vez más -de verdad confía en mí- le dijo para que ella entendiera, la joven capto el mensaje, intento reponerse, pero no lo logró realmente, ante esta situación, al chico no le quedó otra , que seguir con su propia actuación, a la altura de su profesionalismo.

-porque yo…-las manos que aferraba con fuerza, ahora la apretaban contra el pecho del muchacho, ella, respondió de forma instintiva, entrelazando sus brazos-te..amo-el chico había acercado su rostro al de ella, chocando su frente y preparándose para dar el beso, pero…

-Y… ¡Corten!-Isshin intervino en el último momento. El miedo y la turbación en el rostro de Rukia: era evidente, se sentía inquieta, no estaba la sincronía que esperaba ver. Tal vez a los ojos de un público estos pequeños detalles pasaban desapercibidos pero no para él. Kaien había llegado muy lejos, forzando y olvidando a su pareja, la escancia de su teatro. Y dio término a la escena

Pero Kaien, el caprichoso actor, no.

Haciendo caso omiso al director, capturó los labios de la morena dejando a todos los espectadores sorprendidos, incluyendo a su protagonista, Rukia.

Los espectadores no pudieron reprimir un sonoro gemido, que en algunos sonó a indignación, en otros a reproche y en otros en preocupación, dejándolos prendidos a lo que observaban.

Las butacas sonaron de forma estrepitosa, Ichigo se había levantado con tanta fuerza que no se percató que pudieran sonar con tal estruendo, estaba furioso, ¡Kaien no podía ser capaz de una cosa así! ¿Acaso estaba ciego o era idiota? Nunca creyó ver algo más estúpido que eso ¡Ignoró por completo a su compañero! Eso era imperdonable. Pero él no era el encargado de juzgar ante las leyes de la compañía, de eso se encargaba su padre. Por fortuna nadie reparó en él cuando se levantó en el estruendo, ni en los ojos que disparaban fuego por estar observando la escena, ni menos cuando estuvo a dos pasos de las primeras butacas. Con un pasó lento y amenazador se acercó hasta detrás del asiento en el que estaba su padre, apretó con furia sus puños y miró a la persona que creía admirar hasta hoy, Kaien. Ajustaría las cuentas con él.

Los labios del chico con ojos aguamarina bailaron sobre los de la morena, pero esta no alcanzó mover un ápice de los suyos, un beso sin conexión, sin alma. Después de unos segundos se separaron, o más bien el moreno se alejó de ella quien estaba sin palabras, sin movimientos, sin nada. Solo la sorpresa parecían dominar sus sentidos "me... besó" consultó en su foro interno, siendo incapaz de hacer algo más.

-Kaien no debiste hacer eso- dijo el mayor de los Kurosaki en el mismo instante que apretaba firmemente el brazo de su hijo, que iba con paso decidido en dirección del escenario- dije CORTE, antes de eso.

Ichigo lo miró con una seriedad que congelaba.

-contrólate-lo aconsejo con autoridad, en un susurro que solo los comprendió a ellos-no aquí.

Ichigo comprendió que no podía manchar un lugar tan sagrado como lo era el teatro. Además lo quisiera o no, era su colega y tendrían que trabajar juntos, con o sin sonrisa de por medio. El peli naranjo bajo su mirada por unos segundos, para luego posarla con firmeza en la de Kaien al igual que lo hiso el director.

-Kaien-volvió a elevar la voz de autoridad-qué tiene que decir al respecto

-No tiene importancia. Solo quería darle un poco más de emoción a esta escena tan aburrida y monótona…-respondió- Estábamos quedando un poco atrás con respecto a nuestra competencia-Miró con descaro a Ichigo, desafiando su control-me fue imposible resistirme-terminó, satisfecho mientras la ira de unos inconfundibles ojos castaños lo taladraban.

- está bien- acepto el líder sin ocultar su enfado- Kaien; manejaste de manera brillante la escena, fluido y sin titubeos. Rukia; te incorporaste y quedaste un poco atrás con el ritmo de este irresponsable, pero tranquila sigues siendo la mejor.

Ambos bajaron del escenario, Kaien se alejó, sabiendo que no era muy querido en esos instantes y se sentó en los confines del teatro. Rukia se quedó atrás, pausando de forma deliberada su paso, pasó al lado, muy cerca de Ichigo y lo miró de reojo, "Pero ¿qué me pasa?"Pensó, "qué me importa lo que él opine, no tiene nada que ver conmigo" en esos escasos segundos él respondió a su mirada de la misma forma. Y sin siquiera planearlo, el corazón de la peli negra dio un salto de alivio, ¡qué hechizo o embrujo había caído sobre ella, no tenia pisca de conciencia de lo que le se trataba!

En la oscuridad, en los más alejados asientos, cerca del rincón derecho del teatro, Kaien los observa con especial detenimiento, con un amargo sabor en su boca pese a saborear, aunque sea de una forma tan burda, los delicados labios de Rukia. Le resulta curioso la complementación de ellos dos, habían pasado apenas una tarde juntos y compartían algo, un algo especial que a él le gustaría compartir.

Y Kaien Shiba no era de los que se quedarán con el solo querer.

Uffff…esto se pone mejor…jejej. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Más emoción, menos, más pasión… no sé opinen ustedes. Cualquier comentario lo recibiré con agrado. Solo espero que les guste.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	5. Chapter 5

¡Holas! ¿Qué tal? Ojala estén muy bien, yo por mi parte estpy muy animada y contenta ¡son geniales y adoro sus somentarios! Así que esta semana les tengo un nuevo capitulo…jeje Gracas por los comentarios y miren que la imaginación vuela con sus opiniones.

Reviews, que no he podido contestar :

Iana Walker: no sé, si por completo malo , pero ese es el camino que se esta poco a poco armando. En fin, es solo un poco capichoso…jeje. Sí, ellos tendrán su tiempo de hablar, y será muy interesante.

Si, supongo que a veces un Actor puede ocultar lo que siente, sobre todo cuando algo es muy fuerte para ellos o algo que no quieres mostrar a los demás. Pero en lugar de ser un beneficio, en mi opinión, es una gran maldición. La sensibilidad va con ellos, y el peso de sus personajes también, por eso un actor debe tener un criterio y un espíritu muy poderoso para lograr enfrentar estas cargas, de lo contrario pueden recaer en estados de ánimos muy malos. Pero esa es la magia, ese es el sacrifico y la bendición. Gracias por comentar Cuidate y nos estamos leyendo.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Blleach ni sus pesonajes me pertecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Sin más a ¡DISFRUTAR!

Capitulo 5

-¡Por fin! ¡Orihime, querida!- Alegre como siempre se asomaba la chica- ¿Lista para la escena?

Isshin se acercó y apretó los hombros de la joven.

-¡si!- contestó con el mejor de los ánimos.

-muy bien Toushiro y Tú al escenario.

El chico solo la observó con un gestó de molestia, la chica se sintió cohibida, sabía que lo estaba haciendo enojar.

-Toushiro…-dijo tras él

-no hay, problema, terminemos esto rápido-le espetó

-pero…-el chico se giró y la miró a los ojos, bien conocía lo sensible que era y lo que podía perjudicar aquello a su forma de actuar. El peli blanco dio un suspiro de resignación al techo y la miró otra vez con comprensión.

-está bien. Hagámoslo-le contestó haciendo que la Orihime sonriera de alivio

-gracias

Ambos chicos se subieron a la enorme tarima y se pararon frente al público como era habitual.

-¿están listos?-preguntó Isshin mientras esperaba que el resto de los presentes se sentaran.

-¡sí!-

-sí-

-¡ACCIÓN!

Inició la escena. Orihime se sentó en medio del escenario dándole un primer plano, dejando un poco más atrás al joven de ojos turquesa. Todo esto con el objeto de dar una imagen más angelical al apuesta, ya que los amplios atributos de Orihime y la poca estatura del joven no daban una buena imagen, y distraían la ambientación romántica que la escenografía necesitaba. El director asumió estas dificultades y valoró el ingenio.

El dialogo corrió como un ensueño, pese a la pose de chico malo que proyectaba Hitsugaya, este sacó un gran partido a su actitud incorporando estas características al personaje, por otra parte Inoue intentó dar todo de sí, introduciendo la rudeza de la protagonista con dulzura. Al parecer todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, Pero el director supo que no era cierto, parecer no era serlo. Las efímeras miradas al público que lanzaba la chica daban cuenta de su estado anímico y su semblante decaído, restando pasión en los movimientos que precisaban para romper el ambiente y hacerlo estallar en una catarsis colectiva. Toushiro se percató de estas circunstancias e intentó conectar con mayor intensidad la mirada y los movimientos de su compañera, pero fue inútil y su actuación se vio, irremediablemente, afectada.

-no intestes nada, solo confía un poco más en mí-Toushiro se arrodillo al lado de la chica, tomando de forma muy galante la mano de su compañera, los ojos de Orihime se cristalizaron de una tristeza que no paso desapercibida, llenando el ambiente de melancolía algo contrarío a la pasión que necesitaba la escena, el joven se removió de sorpresa.

-tú…-Hitsugaya perdió un poco su concentración-es decir…yo- corrigió-te…

Pese a ello continuo y centró su atención a lo que vendría, consultó con la mirada a su compañera

-Toushiro…por favor…-pidió susurrante la chica, el peli blanco sintiendo estas vibras nerviosas captó de inmediato el mensaje y con una sonrisa resignada abrazó cálidamente a la chica

-amo-terminó y dio fin a la escena.

-¡Corten!-dijo el director con una clara muestra de molestia en sus ojos- ¿Qué pasó? querida, no hay concentración de tu parte. Orihime ¿acaso ya no quieres actuar?- preguntó enfático, junto a un ceño fruncido.

La pareja se separó y respondieron a las miradas del auditorio, y a la opinión de su líder.

-no es eso…es solo que…-miró nerviosa a Toushiro, queriendo esquivar la imagen del público. El joven la miró con seriedad, Orihime sintió el reproche y su culpa cayó bajo sus hombros, estaba haciendo el peor compañero de reparto de la jornada, había hecho esperar, arruinó la escena y además le estaba dando problemas a su director. No podía seguir así, no estaba siendo profesional, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

-no me siento bien-continuo con su explicación tomándose su estomago con ambas manos. Mientras hacía una mueca cuando levantaba la cabeza y veía esa imagen enfrente: Rukia e Ichigo, nuevamente sentados el uno al lado del otro. No se miraban, estaban muy concentrados en lo que decía Isshin, pero incluso esa tranquilidad parecía comprometedora- desde la mañana que he tenido algunos dolores de cabeza… y un poco de mareo…Jejej- dijo, esquivando aquella visión y centrándola en su crítico, este saltó expectante ante esas palabras.

-princesita… no me digas que..- los ojos de Isshin se transformaron por unas gigantes orbes de brillante expectación. Orihime poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de su error, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran de la vergüenza en segundos- estas...embr…

-¡NO!, por supuesto que no, ¿cómo cree?...jejej- interrumpió en medio de las palabras de Isshin adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¡ah!, ya me estaba preguntado por el afortunado…jojo- rió el director

El auditorio exclamó de sorpresa y se risa, la seriedad de transformó y se tornó más relajado, lo que permitió un respirar tranquilo para muchos.

-director ya que todos hemos dado nuestras audiciones, ¿puede darnos su veredicto?- preguntó Toushiro, cruzando los brazos.

-si, por supuesto… en un tiempo más lo tendré listo- dijo tomando su block de anotaciones- ustedes pueden seguir con los ejercicios que programé. ¿Puedes encárgate tú, Shinji? Nos vemos luego- el director se escapó tras bambalinas, dejando a todos con nerviosismo y expectación.

-Muy bien-dijo Shinji, levantándose de su puesto y diriguiensdose frente al escenario mirando a las butacas, y levantando sus brazos exclamó- ¡TODOS LOS ACTORES A LA CAFETERIA!

Ishin se refugió tras las enormes ortinas del escenario, mirando como sus actores lo dejaban para ir camino a la cafetería. Estab en un gran dilema.

-aun no lo decides

-Urahara-dijo sorprendido-¿cuándo llegaste? ¡Debiste estar aquí hace horas!

-no lo tomes a mal Isshin, pero eso, ahora, no tiene importancia

-…-el mayor de los Kurosaki volvió a apoyarse en la muralla al lado de las cortinas

-¿no estás seguro?

-¿lo viste?-preguntó

-todo

-entonces entiendes mi posición

-entiendo que no será una decisión fácil

-en lo absoluto, puedes estar seguro

-¿quieres saber cuál es mi opinión?

-si fueras tan amable-isshin concentro toda su atención al rubio, quien llevaba un sencilla chaqueta de color negro, junto a unos pantalones de tela del mismo tono una camisa verde musgo. Urahara puso sus manos en la chaqueta hundiéndola, al mismo tiempo que escondía su cabeza en la misma como si estuviera tomando aire para comenzar con un discurso.

-Todos tus actores tienes algo especial, por lo mismo los has escogido con suma delicadeza. Si en este momento tuvieras que eliminar a uno, no podrías hacerlo porque cada uno tiene sus fuerzas y debilidades. Pero si quieres adivinar quiénes serán los mejores intérpretes para los protagonistas, eso sería ridículo. Ellos daran lo mejor de sí en la obra…-Urahara se acercó con un cara de confidencialidad y posó su mano derecha en el hombro del moreno-por otro lado, si ya sabes cuál será la dirección y la tendencia emocional que quieres en la obra, entonces tus actores estaban escogidos desde un principio; porque los conoces, incluso a la chica que llegó hoy.

-en eso él tiene razón, Director-Ukkitake se acercó a ellos haciendo que ambos lo miraran-solo usted sabe quiénes deben actuar, solo usted tiene ese poder y esa magia.

-será complejo, habrá mucho trabajo y…-dijo Isshin

-pero ¿no son eso desafíos los que más disfruta director?-le sonrió Ukkitake

-estoy seguro, que no habrá problemas, además quien más que tú para hacer de esta obra, la obra de la década-afirmó Urahara

-Lo lograremos. Gracias-Isshin miró a ambos, agradeciendo una vez más con la mirada y se giró con solemnidad, abandonando al mismo tiempo las bambalinas dejando a sus amigos tras las cortinas. Él se asomó al teatro y se sentó a la orilla de la parte frontal del escenario. No iba ser fácil darles las noticias, pero estaba seguro que era lo correcto.

-es lo mejor. Es mejor para todos y la compañía- ya sabía las respuestas de sus preguntas, y tenía la certeza que aquello era lo correcto, no había marcha atrás.

-¿Qué te has creído? ¡Zopenco!-vociferó la chica

-¡solo cuido de tu salud!-contestó su compañero tratando de guardar las proporciones

-¡ah! ahora eres el inspector sanitario y alimenticio. ¡Tarado!-gritó la joven

-no, pero tengo que cuidar de una chica malcriada y mal alimentada que tengo por vecina

-¿acaso te auto declaraste mi tutor legal? No tienes ningún derecho ¡pelado!

-¡mi salud mental sufre por tus tontos hábitos alimenticios! ¡No comerás hamburguesas dobles!

-¡esta me la pagas, Shinji! ¡Te vas arrepentir junto con cada uno de tus dientes que te vuele!

-¡inténtalo! ¡Y Mejor come tu ensalada!-sin aguantarse más gritó a la misma altura

-¡Ni muerta! ¡Prefiero morir que comer pasto!-vociferó la rubia

-¡vemos si lo aguantas!-Hirako tomó la hamburguesa entre sus manos y la comió sin reservas, mientras tomaba también la ensalada y la engullía

-¡estúpido! ¡Malnacido! ¡Hijo de…!-La chica se abalanzó sobre su colega sin miramientos, sin importarle nada más que arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿ellos siempre son así?-preguntó la morena cuando todos se disponían a comer en la mesa más grande del local.

-¡eh!…sí, siempre son muy enérgicos, incluso peores-respondió con su mejor sonrisa Orihime

-¡ya es suficiente de sus gritos! ¡Cállense!-Toushiro vocifero arto de la pelea que se inicio desde que salieron del teatro.

-…-Shinji y Hiyori lo miraron atentos por unos segundos. Y siguieron con su revuelta.

-a veces creo que necesito un manicomio-dijo el peli blanco cayendo pesadamente en su silla mientras retomaba resignado su hamburguesa, posando su ceño fruncido

-ahhh…-asintió la morena mientras veía correr de un lado a otro a los rubios revolviendo todo a su paso.

Habían llegado hace media hora a la cafetería, era un lugar muy agradable. "Soul Socity" se llamaba, estaba a un costado del teatro y la ornamentación del local daba alusión a las artes escénicas mostrando a los famosos artistas que habían pasado por ese lugar. Pese a su tamaño, poseía una mesa redonda, especial para los actores del teatro, quienes siempre lo hacían juntos, por expresa petición del director.

-este lugar es sensacional-dijo dando una mirada a todas las paredes de la cafetería las cuales tenían enormes fotografías de figuras relevantes dentro de la compañía y del teatro mundial, también había retratos de Isshin de hace años atrás, la construcción del mismo teatro y los carteles promocionales más exitosos, todo en un trasfondo negro y rojo, que resaltaba cada una de las muestras artísticas.

-sí, lo es-replicó Orihime

-nadie duda de eso…-Intervino Kaien-pero hay una cosa que me produce más interés-dijo dando una significativa mirada a Rukia. Ella levantó las cejas mientras bebía su bebida.

-¿sí?-preguntó, mientras se le subían un poco los colores. Ichigo miraba atento cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿qué edad tienes, Rukia?-preguntó el moreno. El peli naranjo profundizó su ceño

-no deberías ser tan directo, no es de caballeros preguntar de forma tan abrupta la edad a una mujer-respondió Toushiro, cerrando los ojos

-eso lo dices para no estar obligado a decir la tuya-respondió Kaien, apuntando con su índice al peli blanco.-Esta bien, como quieran. La adivinaré-y se estiró a lo largo de la silla.

-alguna pista-insistió

-más de diez menos de treinta, con eso te debería bastar

Todos callaron y posaron su mirada de donde provenía esa voz ronca y desafiante. Por unos segundos el silencia gobernó en la cafetería a excepción de los gritos de Hiyori y Shinji.

-I…Ichigo-dijo la peli negra por la sorpresa

-¡ahora te mato! ¡Dame mi doble con queso ahora! ¡Tarado!-gritó Hiyori subiéndose a la espalda del rubio

-¡comerás algo decente hoy!-le contestó mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la chica

-¿decente? ¡Decente! ¿Llamas a esa mata verde decente? ¡Estás loco hasta el cuerno!

-veo que la conoces muy bien Kurosaki…- Kaien también lo desafió, concentrando la mirada en los ojos castaños- A ver, ¿qué otra cosa puedes contarme?- el chico de ojos verdes se poso en sus codos en la mesa con las manos juntas como en un puño, al mismo tiempo que taladraba con la mirada al pile naranjo-Dime Kurosaki: ¿Cuál es la fecha de su Cumpleaños?... ¿su número de teléfono? Me interesa…o también puedes saber ¿Cuántas amigas tienen? ¿Acaso tiene novio?, si has llegado más allá: ¿Cuántas relaciones amorosas ha tenido?…-la voz de Kaien se hizo cada vez más baja-y quizás, ya hayas averiguado; ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le hicieron el amor?

Ichigo se indignó, y no pudo evitar levantarse, estirar los brazos y tomar al chico de ojos aguamarina que estaba a dos puestos de él de la solapa de la camisa blanca que llevaba.

Orihime dio un pequeño gemido, llevó sus manos al rostro y dio un saltito en su silla; Toushiro abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, mientras alejaba de su boca el pan; Rukia quedó helada por la sorpresa, mientras su cerebro poco a poco almacenaba y clasificaba la información.

-no me busques Kaien, te lo advierto. Porque me vas a encontrar

-no te tengo miedo, y no soy yo quien comenzó con esto. Además, ¿por qué tanta molestia? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú?

-¡YA BASTA!-gritó Rukia

El rostro de la morena se había puesto rojo por la indignación y la ira, su rabia le iba a explotar por los poros, si no hacía algo ahora.

-¡Ustedes…!

-¿qué está pasando aquí?-La chica fue interrumpida con una voz a su espalda. Y la atención de todo el mundo, inclusive la de ella cambió.

-¡Director!-exclamaron dijeron los actores. Ichigo soltó con rapidez y violencia a Kaien, mientras los dos rubios detuvieron en menos de medio segundo su discusión.

-volvamos al teatro-informó con solemnidad-tengo listos los papeles. Los roles están designados

Cha chang …¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Emociona? Ojala haya sido de su agrado, por supuesto están libres de opinar y decirme lo que quieran o lo que les provoca esta historia. Yo los recibiré con agrado. Uff…gracias por los comentarios, las personas que lo pone en favoritos, las alertas y quienes solo lo leen, también me alegra que lo sigan.

Ahora un aviso: tal vez ahora no esté tan presente, porque desde este lunes tengo clase…XP… si mal, ¿Por qué ahora? Porque aquí, en chile estamos con la educación como las… y bueno la U en la que estoy lleva 7 meses de paro, y ahora iniciaremos las clases "¡Viva la buena educación!" con suerte tendremos tres meses de este segundo semestre, con fiestas incluidas, con un calor de los infiernos. Pero en fin, ojala pase algo mágico y la vida nos sonría así nos dan educación de calidad y gratuita…¡ehhh!... todos felices… XD. Por eso tal vez no publique como lo hago ahora, pero intentaré de todas formas hacer lo posible y publicar un capitulo cada semana.

Bueno eso

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Si por fin llegó, por fin puedo publicar. Pero el tiempo apremia. ¡Wa! No saben cómo me dio vueltas este capítulo, lo tenía a punto de terminar pero siempre sentía que le faltaba algo ¡pero lo encontré! Y quedó de maravilla…jeje. Espero que también les guste

Rieviews:

**Kyokoakatsuki: **Gracias por comentar y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ¡Y mil gracias por el ánimo! de verdad necesitamos todas las buenas vibras para que el movimiento estudiantil funcione y no quede, como siempre, en nada. Aquí está el episodio semanal…n.n Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo

ACLARACION: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

¡Sin más que agregar! ¡DISFRUTEN!

Capítulo 6

-ejemmm….bien-Isshin estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que una decisión le costaba tanto.- Bueno. Primero que todo quiero felicitarlos por sus excelentes trabajos, no cabe duda que su trabajo fue minucioso y profesional.-los aplausos cayeron de forma espontanea desde la primera fila de las butacas donde estaban los artistas; del lado izquierdo se encontraban Kaien, Orihime, Shinji, Hitsugaya y del lado derecho estaban Hiyori, Rukia e Ichigo.

-Sus personalidades siempre serán una valoración extra para hacer propias las interpretaciones-continuo el director- Por esta misma razón, ha sido una de las audiciones más difíciles que he tenido el agrado de evaluar.-tomó una pausa para tensar el ambiente- Pero en esta representación hubo quienes consiguieron entregar lo más esencial de cada personaje y lo que, exactamente, buscaba transmitir en esta obra, tanto por su apasionante entrega-miró a su hijo y a la joven a su lado- como por su faltas-dijo al final dando una mirada a Kaien.-Ahora, para estos papeles, necesitare lo mejor que me puedan dar. El estreno de la obra será la más grande que nunca hayamos presentado. Confío y doy fe que lo darán todo sobre este escenario, por eso, espero no llevarme ninguna decepción. Otra vez el reconocimiento expresado con aplausos bajaron desde todas las direcciones del teatro. Los vestuaristas, maquilladores, los encargados de la escenografía, sonido y efectos especiales, también se habían reunido ansiosos de saber cuál era la última elección.

-Para el papel de Paula-Isshin tomó una bocanada de aire- Nuestra protagonista, he pensado en ti. ¿Qué me dices?: Rukia

-¿yo?- preguntó. El corazón de la muchacha saltó con una gran emoción; Deseaba con fervor ser la intérprete del rol protagónico. Había dado y hecho todo lo posible para sacarlo adelante, pero era difícil predecir cuáles eran posibilidades.

-claro que eres tú. Y bien ¿qué me dices?-insistió el moreno.

-¡acepto! ¡Claro que acepto! Muchas gracias- sus ojos se cristalizaron de alegría.

El auditorio volvió a llenarse de aplausos.

-felicidades, Paula- Ichigo la miro impresionado y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Bien... Debo confesar que tengo muchas dudas con respecto al papel de Diego, el coprotagonista. Sé que la interpretación de este personaje es compleja por sus múltiples aristas, por lo mismo, es un desafío al nivel de experiencia. En el cual deben entrega todo su ser; la pasión, el conflicto social y psicológico, la madurez y su amor. Por eso he decido, con el poder que tengo de controlar sus impulsos y sus acciones…-el mayor de los Kurosaki miró por unos segundos los papeles que sostenían sus manos, haciendo visible su turbación con respecto a lo que estaba a punto de revelar. Al cabo de unos segundos, donde todo el auditorio sudaba por la anticipación, levantó la vista y continuo- Por esto; Apelo a su profesionalismo, al amor por este arte para entregar el alma y hacer de este papel uno memorable.

-…-volvió el silencio

-Diego, el protagonista de esta obra, será interpretado por…

La respiración entrecortada de todos aumentó de velocidad, al mismo tiempo que sus corazones taladraban con fuerzas en sus pechos.

- Kaien.

-¿Kaien?-un susurro casi mudo pasó por el auditorio. Era la pregunta que todos se formulaban pero nadie se atrevía hacer a viva voz.

"¿Kaien? ¿Por qué él?" se preguntaba Rukia mientras un sudor frío recorría su espalada y su mente volaba entre preguntas retóricas: "¿decepción? ¿Miedo? ¿Desafío?", aún no lo sabía. Luego de oír el anuncio, lo de la cafetería y la audición los sentimientos no eran del todo claros. Su cuerpo se llenó de extrañas sensaciones y si su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que su ojos se cerraron intentando encontrar un equilibrio: "No es tiempo de temblar, es tiempo de actuar" se dijo con decisión. Después pensaría en sus miedos o lo que todo aquello significaba, ahora no se atrevía, o más bien no quería.

"¡Kaien! ¿Oí bien?" pensó Ichigo al mismo tiempo que su rostro se descomponía de forma gradual ante la certeza de la reciente elección "¡qué mierda estas pensando viejo!" la cólera del chico iba aumentando al mismo tiempo que la impresión de irrealidad iba desapareciendo "¡Kaien no tuvo escrúpulos en sobrepasarse con Rukia en la audición y en la cafetería…eso era inconcebible! ¡No podía actuar con Rukia como protagonista, simplemente no podía!"

Uno a uno las palmas se golpearon unas a otras hasta hacerse uniforme, nadie se esperaba esta sorpresa. Ni el mismo Kaien quien solo esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, el cielo era muy generoso con sus hijos predilectos.

-¡PERO VIEJ…!

-¡SÉ!-lo interrumpió su padre- Lo que piensas y no puedo tomar riesgos con respecto a esta obra, Ichigo.

-¡¿ACASO NO LO VISTE?- Gritó Ichigo enardecido al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento-¡NO ES UN BUEN COMPAÑERO NO ES…!

-¡BAJA LA VOZ!-

-…-

- Tal como todos eres parte de la compañía y estás obligado a obedecer mis órdenes. Espero que comprendas tu situación-dijo el director, con los labios apretados y penetrando al muchacho con la mirada.

-tsk…-Ichigo giró su rostro. Aplacando sus acciones, pero no así su enojo. Pasó frente a los puestos de su izquierda hasta llegar en medio de las butacas, para dar con el camino de la entrada principal. Todos posaron sus ojos sobre él. El peli naranjo se puso, y se fue dando amplias zancadas hasta la salida. Rukia lo observo con detenimiento, pero su cuerpo no fue capaz de reaccionar ¡La fuerza de sus emociones durante este día terminarían por volverla loca!

-Los demás personajes son los siguientes:…-dijo con una voz tan neutral que no parecía ser el enérgico líder de la compañía-…Karen, la amiga de Paula; estará a cargo de Orihime. Antonio, lo realizará Ichigo, también es amigo de ella. Shinji y Hiyory serán los padres de la protagonista. Toushiro, serás Pablo primo de Diego… Los demás personajes son muy pequeños, y los escogeremos en una audición masiva a partir de este jueves. Tomen sus libretos-dijo dejándolos en el suelo- y comiencen a ensayar.

Apenas terminó de hablar Isshin saltó del escenario y camino por el mismo pasillo que había cruzado su hijo. Tenía una conversación pendiente.

Los actores dejaron sus asientos y se dirigieron sobre el escenario, cada uno tomó un libreto. Rukia estaba concentrada observando su papel, sobre aquellas hojas "protagonista...Paula" leyó en voz baja. Era excitante ser la elegida, también conllevaba una gran responsabilidad; la alegraba, le fascinaba pero…

- Muy bien ahora solo somos tu y yo- La morena se voltio sorprendida ante las palabras pronunciadas desde esos labios.

-Kaien…-

-Sí-sonrió con un brillo casi oscuro en sus ojos- Ahora somos nosotros los protagonistas ¿no te parece fantástico?

-si…

La verdad era que se sentía un poco incómoda junto al moreno; Primero su experiencia la dejaban en una situación "desventajosa" la dejaba sin armas de combate, no podía conducir las escenas, estaba a la deriva, dejando a Kaien con el control de todas las acciones. Y eso, le molestaba. ¡En años había tenido una había tenido una actuación tan mala!

Lo Admiraba, pero no era el compañero que deseaba.

Además estaba aquella espina que le clavó en la cafetería, esas estúpidas preguntas que pronunció, el no tenía ningún derecho de cuestionar su vida, ni menos su comportamiento, qué sabía él de cómo vivía. De a poco las reflexiones hicieron revivir la ira que contuvo por las ansias, transformando su rostro y logrando que reaccionara.

"Hay cosas que no pueden esperar, por mucho que cuesten enfrentar", se dijo con seriedad

-Kaien-Rukia lo miró de forma penetrante a los ojos.

El chico se tenso; Sabia lo que vendría, pero no iba a escapar.

-Muy bien-dijo dejándose invadir por la seriedad

-tú y yo debemos hablar.

Ichigo se había dirigido a una plaza que se encontraba camino al teatro, se sentó en el pasto con la espalda apoyada a un tronco.

Era un lugar muy bello y agradable; había enormes árboles plantados en lugares estratégicos para que en verano se cubriera por la sombra de las hojas. El césped era de un verde que no perdía el color en otoño y sus fronteras divisoras eran rosales y arbustos espinosos, los que daban paso a las aceras y el maicillo donde se hallaban los juegos infantiles.

El joven Kurosaki se sentó apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas, juntó sus manos y apoyó su cabeza sobre estas. Las hojas caían de un café oscuro sobre él mientras que el cielo se negaba a permitir la salida del sol.

"esto...esto no puede estar pasando… La escena no fue un total desastre" pensó con frustración "Peor, sé que no fui yo quien la salvó".

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó mirando la copa del plátano oriental.

-Ichigo

Isshin lo miraba desde una prudente distancia. Escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos se acercó al joven y lo miró.

-viejo-resopló esquivando su mirada

- ¿aún no te conformas?-Isshin se sentó a la derecha de Ichigo.

-¿estás seguro de lo que haces?

-por supuesto-miró el perfil del chico- no lo habría hecho si no lo estuviera

-explícame entonces: ¿Por qué vas a dejar a Rukia actuar con el Imbécil de Kaien?, porque no lo estoy entendiendo-el enojo del muchacho poco a poco volvía e hervir en su ser- ¡Él, prácticamente, la obligo a besarlo!

-me sorprende que sea eso lo que te preocupa-dijo Isshin con una media sonrisa y una mirada inquisidora.

- tsk… ¡no seas…! ¡Ah!-Ichigo respiró hondo para recuperar el aire- No creo…No creo que lleguen a una buena complementación, eso es todo.

- le hará bien. Kaien puede comportarse como un idiota a veces, pero es una buena persona y con mucha experiencia. Rukia, por otra parte, tiene todo pero todavía le falta la experiencia. Ella ha estado en un medio poco profesional, algo que difiere mucho con nuestra compañía y eso ha dificultado su desempeño…y ahora, todo aquello, está presente en su nuevo papel. Será ideal para que logre su máximo potencial.

-Creo que confías demasiado en él- Ichigo se volteo para encarar a su padre- además estoy seguro que podríamos haberlo hecho mejor juntos.

-eso… debes demostrarlo-agregó con más familiaridad- has recibido demasiados privilegios; debo darte una lección- terminó dándole un golpe en la cabeza y parándose en el acto

-¡viejo…del de…!

- demuéstrame que eres capaz de sobreponerte- le dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho- y tal vez te vuelva a considerar, porque hoy todos tus miedos se juntaron en los primeros 5 minutos de actuación-se separó y se encaminó a la orilla del césped dándole la espalada- y de verdad dabas lastima, así que toma tus cosas deja la soberbia y ensaya- Isshin arrojó el libreto-Tendrás el papel de Antonio

Ichigo tomó el libreto.

-los personajes están en orden de aparición, te espero más tarde- El director se alejó, caminando en dirección al teatro.

-Paula…protagonista…Antonio…amigo de Paula…- leyó por lo bajo. Por lo menos tenía un papel importante y bastantes escenas con la protagonista.

El chico suspiro al cielo, bajo esa fría tarde meditó la conversación con su padre. ¡Cielos, tenía razón! sus palabras ahora le hacían sentido ¡fue muy iluso en pensar que estaba listo para afrontar esta actuación! Había muchas cosas que debía aprender, y madurar.

Revolvió sus cabellos, miró el libreto y dio un suspiro. Volvería a demostrar todo su talento, no se dejaría vencer por nadie ni menos por él, de eso estaba seguro.

-¡AH! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué…? ¡Otra vez contigo!

-¡qué remedio!-resopló resignado

-¡así lo tomas! ¡Eres un estúpido Shinji! Apuesto que te lo tenias bien planeado con el viejo del director ¡Tramposo!-Le propinó un fuerte golpe en el brazo derecho

-¡ni que estuviera loco! ¡¿Quién querría estar contigo todo el tiempo? -Hirako le sujetó las manos, y le gritó en la cara-¡maleducada!-

-¡Repite eso y te rebano! ¡Pelado!-la rubia le mordió la mano para que la soltera

-¡ahhhh! ¡Malcriada!-

Shinji la soltó tirándola al suelo. La chica se golpeó el trasero contra el piso, luego se sobó la parte afectada y se levantó con indignación.

-¡esta no te la aguanto! ¡Hirako Shinji!-y se subió a la espalada del chico

-¡¿y quién dijo que te lo permitiría? Eres una…

-¡SE CALLAN Y ENSAYAN!

Ninguno de los dos rubios se dio por aludido y siguieron discutiendo.

-Toushiro

-¡¿QUÉ?...-gritó el chico sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Orihime solo llevó sus manos a sus labios tapando su boca, mientras sus ojos reflejaban su consternación-… ah… lo siento Orihime, no era mi intención-se disculpó

-no…si… yo…

-¿qué querías decirme?-Hitsugaya intentó suavizar su tono

-yo…lo siento, de verdad-dijo mirando al suelo

-Orihime…-

El muchacho se sintió raro; no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir "¿Por qué me pede disculpas?" "Ella debería estar enojada" pensó por uno momento, hasta que se dio cuenta que olvidaba un detalle importante: ella era Orihime Inoue.

-ahh…esto-continuo con seriedad-…si lo dieces por la actuación, eso ya no importa

-pero fui yo quien...-levantó el rostro

-no te preocupes por eso. Tú sabes cómo son las cosas en este oficio, a veces se gana otras se pierde; No se puede tener todo

-entonces ¿me perdonas?-insistió

El chico de cabellos blancos tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se incorporó con mayor suavidad

-no recuerdas la esencia del teatro-dijo depositando una mirada sobre el rostro de la chica-somos como un solo cuerpo; piernas, brazos, cabeza…todo es importante y cada uno de nosotros formamos parte de esa anatomía.

-gracias.

-sé que no te sentías bien-la muchacha le devolvió una leve sonrisa- ¿te sientes mejor, ahora?

-sí…

-vamos-dijo invitándola a ensayar

-Toushiro…

-¿mh?-dijo levantando las cejas

-¿y tú?... ¿hay algo qué… quisieras compartir?... Siento como si existiera algo que te molesta-dijo tomando valor a cada palabra; Si iban a ser compañeros de rol era mejor resolver pronto esos problemas-no quiero entrometerme en tu vida pero…

-lo siento-respondió mientras los ojos turquesa se cerraban, ocultando un dolor que no pudo ocultar en su cuerpo-lo mío no tiene una solución tan simple.

Toushiro se giró y se marchó tras las bambalinas, mientras la castaña daba un suspiro que no podía dejar de reprimir. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía o tal vez…

-¡a ensayar, par de vagos!-dijo Isshin cuando entraba por la puerta

-¡él empezó!-contestaron al unísono

-¿a quién le dices "él", tarado?

-tú no calificas como mujer

-Shinji…-Hiyori se arremango las mangas

-¡ya!-los cortó el director-¡o ensayan o quedan fuera!

Ambos se tensaron, por primera vez su director sonaba muy en serio.

-director…

-no me hagan perder la paciencia.

-si…-los rubios tomaron lentamente los libretos y se alejaron

-Shinji…que crees qué pasó

-no lo sé, pero parece cabreado

-la jodimos

-mhh…no creo que seamos nosotros la causa, Hiyori

-¿dónde están Kaien y Rukia?-preguntó el mayor de los Kurosaki a sus actores

-salieron por un momento…creo que necesitaban hablar-respondió Orihime

-gracias...sigan ensayando

Isshin corrió con fuerza las cortinas desapareciendo en las bambalinas. Allí estaba otra vez.

-no te ves bien-dijo Urahara

-me conoces

-lo suficiente ¿Qué te pasa?

Isshin se apoyó en la muralla y fue cayendo hasta el suelo

-no lo sé... por primera creo que me estoy arrepintiendo

-eso no es propio de ti, pero creo que Ichigo lo superará

-eso es lo peor

-¿mh?...¿qué quieres decir?

-es él quien me ha hecho dudar, Kisuke

-no estabas seguro de…

-y lo estaba. Ichigo era perfecto pero elegiría a Kaien

-entonces…

-él tiene razón…Kaien tiene… fisuras que podrían perjudicar a la obra y sus compañeros

-te recuerdo que tus decisiones son irrevocables

-siempre puede haber una primera vez

-Isshin…

-no te preocupes, es mi código. Si no lo respeto yo, ¿quién?-sonrió con amargura-solo queda hacer lo que está en mis manos, no habrá vuelta atrás. Kaien, será Diego, él será el protagonista.

Los dos actores salieron del teatro sin mirarse a la cara. Rukia quien estaba a unos paso delante de Kaien buscaba las palabras precisas que expresarán todo lo que su corazón contenía.

-aquí está bien-dijo deteniéndose en uno de los estacionamientos de un supermercado, sin atreverse a voltear

-bien-Kaien no quiso dar ningún paso en falso, y se detuvo.

-…-

-está bien…-dio un soplido aburrido de esperar-lo…

Pero en ese segundo, no supo cómo la morena llegó hasta él tan rápido, ni como su suave mano llegaba hasta su rostro.

No tenia explicación física válida para explicarse el porqué una mujer con un tamaño tan pequeño podía tener tanta fuerza.

El dolor era intenso, la cara le ardía. Rukia le había pegado una cacheta en medio de su mejilla izquierda.

-Te lo advierto Kaien, no vuelvas hacerlo. No tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo-le dijo mientras el muchacho se volteaba para mirarla

Una sonrisa divertida se asomó en aquellos labios.

-no creas que eso me detendrá. Rukia

Hasta aquí… ahhhh… ¿qué me dicen? Bueno. Malo. Más o menos ¡¿por qué rayos deje a la mitad de la conversación? Es que debía haber algo emocionante para el próximo capítulo ...jejej

¡AH! Les tengo una pregunto o una propuesta: ¿a qué otra pareja les gustaría ver aparte de las ya formadas?... tengo una pequeña idea pero me gustaría saber cuáles serían sus preferencias, es que aún no lo decido por completo. Bueno eso.

En fin

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Antes de que terminé el mes, ¡un nuevo capítulo! ¡yeah! Salió antes de lo esperado.

¡Qué calor! No sé que voy a tener que hacer con mi cerebro para que no se me derrita para las clases de enero y febrero …XP..eso es por tener seis meses de paro…Pero en fin, todo será por una mejor educación.

¡Wa! Si logré tener este episodio, no solo antes, sino un poquitín más largo..sí, será una compensación adelanatada por no poder publicar a tiempo. En fin ¡ojalá les guste!

REVIEWS:

**Kyokoakatsuki**: muchas gracias por comentar. Aquí va la segunda parte de la discusión ¿quién sabe qué maquinaciones tendrá entre manos Kaien? Jejej…

Tendré en cuenta tus preferencias, me parecen muy buenas.

¡Saldremos adelante! ¡Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? Gracias por el apoyo. Cuidate y nos estamos leyendo

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite

Sin más que agregar, ¡Disfruten!

Capítulo 7

La chica solo abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-…-

Él mantuvo su imperturbable sonrisa, observando con detenimiento aquel rostro femenino que poco a poco iba siendo invadido por la contrariedad.

-como quieras-el moreno se tocó la cara con su índice-la rudeza no te quitó la suavidad

-Kaien…-la advertencia de la voz dejaba entrever una amenaza que no harían más que alejarlos cada vez más.

El muchacho dio un suspiro, puso sus manos en las caderas y le dio una mirada aireada.

-olvídalo.

_-"¿olvídalo?", _¿olvidar qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó recelosa

-quiero decir que dejemos nuestra pésima relación atrás y comencemos de nuevo-la miró con total sinceridad

-¿y cómo pretendes hacer eso? No tengo una pastilla amnésica para borrar tu mala actitud, Kaien. Has sido el peor de los canallas-le espetó con rabia

-¡ahhh…Dios!

-con eso no volverás el pasado atrás

-vamos, Por lo menos inténtalo. Sé que no he sido un buen compañero-la miró buscando un atisbo de compasión- ni una agradable compañía. Pero esto no es por mí ni por ti; es por la obra. ¿Qué me dices?

Rukia pareció meditarlo por unos minutos. No era tonta y sabía que tener una mala relación desde el primer momento con tu pareja de reparto no sería una buena maniobra para alcanzar el éxito.

-¿y…?-preguntó cauteloso

-…-

Kaein suspiró cansado, iba hacer más fácil que el invierno se volviera verano a que Rukia lo perdonará con facilidad.

-Soy Kaien Shiba-agregó rompiendo el tenso silencio y estirando la mano - y seré tu compañero de reparto

-…-

-Por favor. Tendremos que trabajar juntos durante mucho tiempo no quiero que esto afecte nuestro desempeño.

-…de acuerdo-la morena arrastró cada palabra respondiendo con mucha cautela-Soy Rukia Kuchiki, un gusto

-para mí es un placer-la chica quitó la mano con rapidez.

-¿no empezarás de nuevo?

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-el joven levantó las manos en señal de inocencia-mantendré las distancias. A menos que sea estrictamente necesario

-estrictamente necesario- le advirtió cruzando los brazos.

-¿amigos?-preguntó

-compañeros- respondió y se alejó caminando de regreso al teatro.

Shiba la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans gastados. Caminaron en silencio. Pasaron frente a la plaza, avanzaron por la primera cuadra de cuatro para llegar al auditorio y en la tercera de ellas Kaien decidió hablar otra vez.

-Rukia…- la llamó

-¿qué?-dijo sin voltear despidiendo en cada uno de sus movimientos su molestia

-si seguimos así, no creo que lleguemos donde deseamos. Los dos sabemos lo que queremos, y a menos que nos llevemos, de verdad, bien; no llegaremos muy lejos.

-lo sé- disminuyó el paso, dejando ver la vacilación de su cuerpo

-¿entones? ¿Hagamos un esfuerzo?-el chico se acercó a ella y tocó su menudo hombro

-…-

-Rukia, necesito que vuelvas a confiar en mí-ambos se detuvieron en medio de la cuadra

-sabes que no es fácil; la confianza se gana, Shiba. Y tú, por el contrario, has hecho de todo para no tenerla. ¿O acaso quieres que piense que así construyes todas tus amistades o lazos de confianza? Lo siento, pero eso no funciona conmigo

-…-Kaien la miró paciente-…lo siento, perdóname, no quise romper tu confianza...-sonó serio

-Sin embargo, somos compañeros y todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…y más si es por la obra-el moreno se animó-en ese caso, no me queda otra que aceptar tus disculpas.

-¡prometo que nunca dejaré que hagas el ridículo, no conmigo, Rukia!

-eso espero…-No podía dejar eso así. Si no tuviera que verle la cara todos los días con ojos enamorados en el escenario, sería más fácil. Esta vez, aunque sea de forma parcial, debía ceder- Volveré a confiar en ti-dijo mientras se volteaba a mirarlo- Espero que no me decepciones

-no volverá a ocurrir…Ahora, ¿podemos sellar nuestro nuevo trato?

-¿sellar…nuestro nuevo trato?

-sí, algo significativo, algo que demuestre que nos llevamos bien

-¿qué me quieres decir…?

-¿Abrazo de amigos?

-Kaien…

-¡No hará daño! Además servirá para interiorizarnos con nuestros personajes-dijo alentándola

-…de acuerdo-la muchacha rodeo de forma ligera la ancha espalda-…abrazo de amigos.

Permanecieron así por unos segundos, la atmosfera se aligeró y los problemas parecían parte del pasado. "Después de todo, un mal comienzo lo pode tener cualquiera" pensó la chica "Kaien es una persona agradable, pese a todo, podemos tener una buena relación".

Él, por su parte, pensaba un poco más lejos…"a menos que tú quieras cambiarlo, Rukia" dijo para sus adentros, haciendo que una leve sonrisa se asomara por sus labios. "Haré todo lo posible para que ese deseo llegué. De eso puedes estar segura".

La tarde se agotaba, comenzaba a enrojecer hasta hacerse de un azul profundo. Eran más de las diez de la noche y aún seguían ensayando para la obra; Kaien corregía algunos detalles que se veían más débiles en la interpretación de Rukia, al mismo tiempo que armaban las principales escenas coordinando sus movimientos, expresiones, miradas y gestos. Hacían un buen equipo de trabajo. Además, descubrieron que avanzaban con rapidez y eficacia. Todo eso en conjunto a un coro de gritos agudos e insultos ahogados entre Hiyori y Shinji, quienes todavía no se ponían de acuerdo de qué lado estaría cada cual al momento de representar a sus personajes. Por otra parte, Toushiro intentaba memorizar algunos diálogos recreando las situaciones con posibles reacciones y expresiones, mientras Orihime intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Solo faltaba Ichigo.

No volvió aparecer después de su abrupta salida del teatro. Nadie dijo ni comentó nada, solo ignoraron el hecho, al igual que el director.

Isshin iba de un lugar a otro inspeccionando la escenografía, los grupos de trabajos y los vestuarios, corriendo entre ellos e interviniendo; plasmando con energía las ideas que quería ver en todo lo que se estaba creando. Luego de unas vueltas más, el líder volvió con cansancio al auditorio donde vio como trabajaban sus actores, estaban cansados, pero entusiasmados. Se sintió orgulloso.

-¡Muy bien! creo que por hoy es suficiente-dijo gesticulando con las manos- los veré mañana a las 8:00 am aquí. Sean puntuales. Descansen y adiós-se retiro y regresó a las bambalinas.

El agotamiento estaba reflejado en sus caras, el día había sido largo y cansador. Con rapidez tomaron sus cosas, que se encontraban en sus respectivos casilleros tras bambalinas. Se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron juntos por la puerta principal.

No hacía frió, estaba nublado y el viento, que corría entre la arboleda de la plaza que se veía a lo lejos, era tibio; no cabía duda que llovería sobre la ciudad.

-bueno. Ha sido un gusto conocerte- Toushiro se dirigió a Rukia-nos veremos mañana. Adiós- se despidió agitando su mano y tomando la dirección norte de la calle.

-Yo...este... También me dio mucho gusto conocerte-dijo Orihime sonrojándose ligeramente- ojalá podamos hacer un gran trabajo-la chica le tendió la mano a la morena-yo camino hacia la izquierda...este… debo irme pronto; mi hermano me estará esperando…adiós chicos-se dio media vuelta y se retiró corriendo.

-Nosotros estamos contentos de tenerte como actriz en la compañía-dijo Hirako

-No hables por nosotros ¡tonto!-Hiyori aplastó con demasiada fuerza el pie izquierdo del rubio-¡para que se te empareje!- Shinji se tomó el pie dando brinquitos del dolor, arrugando su ceño y quejándose por la brutalidad.

-...ejem-carraspeó la chica de coletas, haciendo que el resto le prestara atención-…Me parece bien. A la compañía le faltaba un aire nuevo-dijo despreocupada Sarugaki- ¡¿Oye te vienes conmigo o te quedas quejándote como niñita?- preguntó dirigiéndose al rubio.

-¡ah!...como si pudieras irte sola

-¡vuelve a decirlo y te rompo la cara!

-¡inténtalo si me alcanzas!- el chico se fue corriendo, huyendo de las manos de su compañera.

-¡espera y veras estúpido!-los gritos se sintieron, incluso, cuando se perdieron de vista.

Quedaron solos, ella y él; Rukia y Kaien.

-Y ¿qué harás?-Preguntó el muchacho

-bueno… yo… necesito ir al servicio

-Te espero. Podemos caminar juntos, además, no es bueno que andes sola a estas horas

-Gracias…no tardo-Rukia volvió a entrar al teatro. Kaien se apoyó en la pared disponiéndose a esperar.

Rukia avanzó hasta la recepción; no vio a nadie y entró al auditorio, que también estaba solo. Siguió por el pasillo central que daba al escenario y se subió en la tarima. Una vez allí decidió traspasar las cortinas; Vacio. Miró a su alrededor e intentó recordar los lugares que había conocido junto al directo, pero nada de lo que había visto le hacía pensar en un sanitario.

La primera puerta, según recordó, era el de los vestuarios

-¿tendrán servicios a dentro…?

-no…

Rukia dio un pequeño saltó de sorpresa.

"esa voz" pensó

-los servicios están del otro lado-continuo-si querías ir debiste haber preguntado antes,…

La chica se volteo con lentitud hasta quedar frente a él.

-…Rukia.

-Ichigo…-Alcanzó articular.

-ven te guiaré. Está un poco escondido- el peli naranjo se giró para que lo siguiera.

Ella se acercó sin emitir una palabra.

Pasaron por el resto de los cuartos; maquillaje, luces, efectos especiales. Pasillos y más pasillos cada uno más distinto que el anterior, luego bajaron por unas escaleras y llegaron a una especie de bóveda donde guardaban las escenografías de obras anteriores. Al fondo de la bodega había una última puerta.

En ese momento el silencio se hizo absoluto.

El peli naranjo se detuvo, lo cual obligó a la chica hacer lo mismo.

Otra vez, el lugar que compartían, se llenó de tensión.

-Ichigo…-

-…-

Ningún sonido, ni un suspiró como respuesta

-…-

Rukia solo siguió mirando esa espalda tan fuerte, tan ancha; tan abatida.

-lo siento- Dijo finalmente el joven Kurosaki

-Creo que… lo hicimos bien-contestó ella

-No tan bien como quisiera-se sinceró.- Se que la culpa fue mía…no quiero que te sientas culpable por esa estupidez. Si alguien debería pedir disculpas…-el muchacho miró a la derecha y poco a poco giró sobre su eje-ese…soy yo-dijo quedando de frente.

Rukia tocó el hombro del joven.

-éramos un equipo…y eso es lo que cuenta- Los ojos castaños se abrieron de asombro y placer. Sabía que lo eran

-lo sé-y por fin, sus labios se curvaron para formar una sonrisa perezosa. Sus ojos se miraron sin reservas, la armonía de sus almas por fin quedaba libre de ese peso que les costaba tanto cargar.

-¡ah!-Rukia se refunfuño cruzando los brazos, rompiendo la mirada que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿ahora qué?-preguntó desconcertado

-aún me debes una disculpas por lo de la cafetería

-¿por lo de la cafetería?-preguntó el muchacho, también cruzándose de brazos-no soy yo quien te las debe, y lo sabes. Yo solo te defendí

-¡linda manera de hacerlo! ¡Hiciste que se inmiscuyeran en mi vida privada!, ¡Idiota!. Además Kaien ya me pidió disculpas.

-tsk…-resopló enfadado-pues yo no lo siento. Y por eso no tendrás las mías.

-Ichigo…quiero que escuches bien esto porque no te lo voy a volver a repetir-la muchacha se puso seria- sé defenderme sola, no necesito que nadie lo haga por mi ¿entendido?

-no-le respondió desafiante-no. Si tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo no voy a dejar que te metas en problemas.

-idiota.-espetó sabiendo que era una pelea que nunca terminaría

-enana.

Se miraron con desafío, ninguno iba a ceder ni un ápice, ni un milímetro.

-detrás de esa puerta, al lado izquierdo están los baños –dijo apuntando sin dejar de romper la mirada-ten cuidado que no son para niños.

-¡¿a quién llamas niño?-Rukia le propinó un codazo en las costillas y salió con rapidez en dirección a la puerta, Ichigo intentó alcanzarla pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo ella ya entraba a los servicios de mujeres mostrándole la lengua y carcajeándose.

-Maldita-mencionó por lo bajo sobándose la zona afectada- me las pagarás, enana

Cuando la muchacha salió de los lavabos vio que Ichigo la esperaba paciente.

-¿te vas a tu casa ahora?-preguntó mientras se acerca a la morena

-ehh… ¡ah! sí. Voy a mi casa

-ya veo-el silencio volvió cuando salían de la bodega y subían las escaleras, pero no era desagradable.

-mañana debemos terminar con las escenas que nos faltan. Por cierto, tenemos que trabajar en las nuestras

-si… supongo que mañana lo haremos

-y…también… con Kaien-agregó la chica

-ni me lo recuerdes

-deberían hacer una tregua, no es necesario que sean amigos.

-no hablemos de eso ¿quieres?

-pero…-la mirada castaña la hizo retroceder-de acuerdo

Pasaron los cuartos hasta los vestuarios, llegando a las bambalinas.

-te apetece verlo de nuevo-Ichigo le ofreció una vez más el escenario, al mismo tiempo que levantaba las cortinas

-no podría negarme-la chica con rapidez sobrepasó las telas

-lo sé-dijo siguiéndola

Rukia caminó al centro. ¡Todo en él la conquistaba y la hacía delirar!

Oyó como las cortinas que sostenía Ichigo caían con fuerza, luego los pasos del chico tras su espalda. Sintió su corazón latir con mayor velocidad cuando escuchaba la leve aceleración de la respiración de él.

_-conozco mis limites y los tuyos. Y aun así insisto. Insisto en volver a ver tus ojos, en volver a ver tu boca y me derrito ante la fuerza de mis emociones. Por más estúpido e imposible, por más que el mundo entero haga una división en nuestros mundos, no hay nada que me impida alejarme de ti, Paula_

_-Diego…eres parte de mí, y pese a todo a los miles de prejuiciosos, falsedades, engaños y vanidades sin sentido disfrazados en este superficial convencionalismo, no existe forma que me impida que deje de creer en ti, de ser parte de ti, de ser de ti._

Ichigo se acercó y la tomó por la cintura, quedando frente a frente uno del otro; muy cerca, muy pegados, muy íntimos.

"¡zas!"

Ambos se separaron con rapidez al escuchar el ruido deliberado y estruendoso, parecido al de las cajas al caer.

-…creo que… hay energías acumuladas que se apoderaron del escenario, de la obra…y de nosotros ¿no lo crees?-dijo la chica con un atisbo de nerviosismo, mientras mantenía los ojos sobre los del peli naranjo.

-sí,…supongo que tienes razón

-¿Rukia?...-una voz ajena a ellos abrió la puerta del auditorio haciendo que ambos depositaran toda su atención en la entrada-al fin te encuentro… ¿sabes qué fue ese ruido?

-Ka…Kaien-Rukia tartamudeo sin darse cuenta, se había olvidado que la esperaba para irse-lo siento, demoré un poco

-no tengo problema. ¡Ah!... veo que estás bien acompañada-dijo dándole una mirada despectiva a Ichigo

-Nos vemos mañana-se fijó en los luceros violetas y con lentitud bajo sus labios, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda de la chica.

-si…nos vemos mañana-respondió desconcertada. No se lo esperaba

-hasta mañana, Kurosaki- siguió el moreno

-adiós-dijo el peli naranjo con la garganta seca, penetrando el desafío con la mirada. Demorando menos de medio segundo para luego voltearse rapidez.

La chica bajó por la escalinata y se acercó a Kaien avanzando por el pasillo central. Salieron juntos del teatro y se encaminaron a la calle.

-ese ruido sí que fue fuerte, ¿te imaginas que pudo haber sido?

"la advertencia del teatro para romper el embrujo del escenario" pensó Rukia ¿qué habría pasado si tan solo hubiera demorado unos segundos más en caer esas cajas? Eso, eso será un gran secreto.

-supongo que fueron unas cajas-respondió despreocupada-Kaien, no era necesario que siguieras esperándome

-dije que te esperaría y eso fue lo que hice. No te dejaría andar sola por las calles tan tarde-sonrió con afecto.

-gracias-contestó ella, sintiendo una gran simpatía-…de verdad

-somos amigos-

-lo somos.

-y…¿Vives muy lejos?

- a unos 15 minutos de aquí

-no es tanto…no tienes problemas con el tiempo, supongo.

-¡no lo creas!-Rukia abrió los ojos maximizando su asombro-mientras más cerca se vive del lugar más difícil se hace llegar a la hora. Lo he comprobado.-dijo la muchacha convencida

-Si tú lo dices…-Dijo Kaien al mismo tiempo que llegaban al paradero de buses.

-¿Tú vives cerca?

- un poco; a unos 40 minutos de aquí, a veces me atraso porque el bus no llega a tiempo o tiene problemas mecánicos y se queda parado en medio de la carretera. Pero lo llevó bien

-¿lo llevas bien?-Rukia agregó con asombró-bien por ti, yo no podría. Siempre voy muy ajustada de tiempo

-creo que uno se acostumbra.

-sí, supongo…-Contestó. En ese momento llegó el autobús azul que esperaba Rukia -Ese es mi bus-informó al chico de ojos aguamarina- nos vemos mañana

La morena se despidió con la mano y subió

Kaien se despidió con la mano cuando veía como el bus se alejaba, luego posó sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras atravesaba la calle.

"interesante, muy interesante" pensó.

Rukia saltó el último escalón del autobús. Estaba exhausta, hambrienta y feliz; ¡lo había conseguido; el papel era suyo! ¡Sería la próxima protagonista en la compañía Karakura! Pese a no resultar como esperaba, en algún rincón de su mente pensaba llevarla a cabo junto a su pareja en la audición, "Ichigo". Esa extraña conexión aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y más, después de lo que pasó antes de volver ¡nunca había sentido una unión tan fuerte arriba de un escenario! Eso la asustaba, pero también la emocionaba.

Todavía podía sentir los labios del joven Kurosaki cosquilleando en los suyos, era extraño, pero ese beso le causaba más perturbaciones que el de Kaien, "¿Por qué?" se preguntaba sin querer darle muchas respuestas…y lo mismo pasó hace un rato. Rukia sacudió su cabeza alejando posibles hipótesis.

Eran más de las diez.

El departamento de la chica estaba a cinco minutos caminando desde el paradero. Caminaba derecho desde la parada, doblaba en el primer pasaje y seguía hasta la avenida principal donde había un conjunto de sencillos departamentos, entre ellos estaba el suyo. Era el tercero entre un grupo de cinco.

Elevó la vista para visualizar su hogar. La reja estaba cerrada, lo que la obligaba a buscar la llave en su bolso, estaba a punto de abrirlo y remover entre sus cosas cuando un taxi avanzó desde sus espaldas hasta los edificios, el mismo bloque que el de ella. Por un instante no le dio importancia, pero la curiosidad pudo más; se quedó observando para saber quién era el que se bajaba del misterioso auto.

Se congeló. Soltó el bolso con brusquedad. Este cayó con fuerza por el hombro. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; ese pelo, esos ojos, esa altura ¡no podía creer en la imagen que sus globos oculares estaban percibiendo! "¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Por qué vino hasta aquí?" Se preguntó con alarma mientras veía como el individuo se agachaba a la cabina del conductor. El hombre le dirigió una mirada, "¡la estaba mirando!". Después el chico volvió con el taxista "estará comprobando la dirección" pensó. El muchacho estaba tardando, al parecer pagaba la tarifa del viaje.

Pasados unos minutos, el vehículo se alejó dejando al sujeto allí.

Se quedaron solos, los dos frente a frente. La morena estaba desconcertada y contrariada. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse con cautela.

-¿qué…qué haces aquí?- preguntó- ¿buscas a alguien?-preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cintura asumiendo la misma actitud que tiene un juez frente a un sospechoso que piensa que es culpable. Él, sin inmutarse, y complacido por la actitud de ella, ladeó su más seductora sonrisa. Eran las ventajas de ser actor.

-Sí…-respondió divertido, intentó ponerse serio y buscó en sus ojos la alarma que estaba seguro que aparecería-…a una chica-dijo satisfecho al ver la mueca que hizo la peli negra. "Para ser una actriz, no ocultas muy bien tus disgustos" meditó.

Ella, desconociendo la naturaleza de sus emociones, se indignó ¡no podía ser que alguien, que por lo menos aparentaba ser un caballero, llegara a esas horas de la noche a buscar a una chica! Claramente, no iría a tomar una tacita de té.

La mirada violeta lo taladro con fuerza, lo que avivó su placer. "La venganza es dulce" pensó, y agregó.

-A ti-

¿Qué tal? Va muy lento, muy rápido…no sé… díganme ustedes.

Tengo que hacer una confesión, ¡adore hacer esta parte!, de verdad los dedos se movieron solos y encontraron su propia inspiración…jejeje. Pero como siempre, soy la autora hay veces que me emocionó con facilidad.

No sé si tendré la continuación lista en una semana, pero haré lo posible por conseguirlo.

Gracias por el apoyo, sus comentarios, las alertas, quienes lo agregan a favoritos y todas las personas que lo siguen, son una inspiración.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	8. Chapter 8

¡Holas! ¡wa! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Este capítulo salió muy largo! De verdad no pensé hacerlo tan largo. Solo espero que les guste.

A los reviews que no puedo contestar de la otra forma…XD

**Yeckie**: gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero que siga haciéndolo. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo

ACLARACION: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite

Sin más que decir ¡DISFRUTEN!

Capítulo 8

Toushiro abrió la puerta de su apartamento, tiró su bolso sobre el sofá y al mismo tiempo cerró la entrada con un portazo. Se sacó la chaqueta de cuero y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el mueble. Masajeo su sien con su índice y pulgar mientras dejaba la prenda que sostenía en sus manos al lado izquierdo de su puesto. Miró con paciencia el blanco del techo. "Dios…"murmuró. Bajó la cabeza, la ladeó hacia la derecha y lo vio; Otra vez, ese retrato.

-soy un masoquista- se reprochó con molestia.

Tomó el cuadro, lo tocó y lo acarició a través del vidrio; esos ojos dulces y cristalinos, el pelo brillante y su pequeña boca. Sonrió con tristeza ante el recuerdo de aquellos días de felicidad, en esos meses de paz y las semanas que, pensó, eran de amor.

Los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a aguarse ante sus pensamientos, tomó la foto y con las manos temblorosas devolvió el recuadro a la mesita, dejándolo boca abajo. No podía romperlo por vigésima vez, al fin y al cabo siempre terminaba reponiéndolo.

Hitsugaya cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y respiró hondo.

-¿por qué Orihime? ¿Por qué?…porqué me hiciste volver a pensar en ella…

El rostro de la chica lo decía todo, Orihime estaba sufriendo; y por amor. ¡Y cómo iba a ignorar ese hecho, si él mismo había estado viendo ese mismo semblante durante todo este tiempo cada vez que se miraba en el espejo!

-patético-dijo en el mismo instante que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar

El departamento quedaba en el tercer piso del edificio, era amplio, cómodo y suyo. Era lo primero que se había propuesto como meta apenas comenzó a trabajar. Lo había decorado de acuerpo a sus preferencias; paredes azules, mueblería de madera blanquecina, el comedor de vidrio con sillas albas al igual que la mayoría de sus electrodomésticos, el piso, que no podía escapar del estilo decorativo claro, era de un mármol brillante y beige.

El chico se levantó con pesadez al oír por enésima vez el timbre del teléfono. Supo antes de verificar la llamada a quien pertenecía.

Sonrió de tan solo confirmar su hipótesis.

Se llevó el auricular a la oreja y espero; espero su clásico reproche.

-¡qué estabas haciendo que no contestabas!-gritó la voz de la chica-¡te llamé cuatro veces! ¡Cuatro!

-Sí, para mí también es un gusto escucharte de nuevo…-contestó resignado

-¡deja de hacerte el gracioso, Shiro!-se oyó enojada-¡no sé ni porque me molesto!

-lo mismo me preguntó yo-respondió tan serio como el hielo

-ah, ya veo…-la muchacha comenzó a bajar la voz- otra vez. Otra vez tú pasado ¿no?

-si es así, qué te importa

-quería saber cómo estabas; no te veías bien cuando te fuiste a los vestuarios.

-como puedes comprobar; no me he muerto-dijo haciendo hervir poco a poco su molestia

-Shiro…soy tu amiga y me gustaría poder ayudarte

-¡maldita sea! ¡No estoy enfermo para recibir ayuda de nadie! ¡No veo en que puedas hacerlo, Karin!-explotó

-¡ah! ¡Como quieras! ¡Por mi puedes mandarte a cambiar al mismísimo carajo!-cortó lanzando el auricular tan fuerte como le dieron sus manos haciéndolo caer del escritorio.

-¡maldito Toushiro Hitsugaya!-Gritó con enfado, se cruzó de brazos refunfuñándose.

-¿qué son esos gritos?-preguntó desde la puerta la melliza Kurosaki- Karin, ¿qué pasó?

-¡Hombres! ¡Todos son unos idiotas!

-Karin, no deberías ser así. Además no todos son iguales…este-dijo intentando calmar a la muchacha-…por ejemplo… ¡Toushiro!; El siempre es un caballero, me ayuda cuando me ve en dificultades o cargando cosas pesadas…

-¡a la mierda con ese hipócrita! Créeme Yuzu, no lo conoces en lo absoluto

-solo es un poco explosivo

-¡un poco! no es un poco: ¡Siempre explota!

-todos tenemos un carácter particular y él tiene uno que es, bueno…, se podría decir…

-¡es dinamita!; con una mecha de menos de 7 centímetros

-Karin, tú también te enojas con facilidad

-eso…eso…¡ah! Yuzu, no estás ayudándome.

-trato de ser neutral.

-¡a mi me pareces que estás en mi contra!

-eso lo dices porque te digo la verdad.

-eso no es…-pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque el estridente sonido del aparato irrumpió en el cuarto.

-¿no vas a contestar?-preguntó Yuzu

-ni muerta

-Karin, seguramente está arrepentido

-¡porqué no lo pensó antes!

-tu deberías saberlo, lo conoces mejor que yo

-se le va a pasar en un rato… ¡lo sé!

-Karin-dijo Yuzu con preocupación-no vayas a ser tú quien después se arrepienta

-nunca, yo… ¡ves!-dijo apuntando al maquina de la discordia cuando dejó de sonar.

Yuzu suspiró con resignación; la terquedad Kurosaki seguía siendo uno de los mayores problemas de la familia.

-Karin…-y el sonido estridente volvió con más fuerza-si no contestas; te llamará toda la noche.

-¡que espere sentado a que levante ese teléfono!-dijo frunciendo aun más su ceño.

El aparato volvió a sonar y cortarse.

-Karin…

-¡vez!, ya se aburrió

"_que no caiga, que no toque el suelo, así es este juego, que no caiga que no toque el suelo…"_(1)-el celular de Karin irrumpió en la sala

-…yo creo que no se rinde.

-¡ahhh!...-la morena sacó el celular y lo cortó, pero volvió a la carga comunicador fijo.

- ¡DE ACUERDO! ¡TÚ GANAS; VOY A CONTESTAR!

-sabía que no se rendiría

-¡cállate!

-al…

-perdón, porfavornomecortes-se escuchó por el auricular tan rápido como un trabalenguas

Yuzu dio un suspiro y cerró la puerta tan despacio como pudo. Intentando ser discreta se puso en cuclillas, posó sus manos en la puerta y acomodó su oreja en la barrera de madera para escuchar mejor, Pero Karin, sospechando las pretenciones de su hermana, abrío la puerta con fuerza haciendo caer a su melliza dentro de la oficina, recibiendo una feroz mirada de parte de su hermana quien no dejó por un segundo el auricular.

-espérame un segundo-dijo al teléfono. Karin miró a la chica con tanta amenaza que la castaña se retiró corriendo en dirección a la sala dando un gritito de miedo.

Cuando Karin se enojaba, ardía Troya.

La chica llegó a la cocina y retiró los platos de la lacena; el curri estaba listo y el arroz caliente, sobraría mucha comida esta noche, al parecer no serían cuatro los asistentes a la cena, tal vez solo dos. La muchacha dio un suspiro y comenzó a servir.

-¡ahhh!...-tomó aire la morena y contestó con molestia-ahora ¿qué quieres?

-Karin, yo… lo siento-dijo con tono arrepentido

-¿lo sientes?

-estaba enojado, deprimido y exploté contigo.

-y yo soy la que paga por tus tonterías.

-yo…

-me dejaste preocupada cuando entraste a los vestuarios…pero eso no te da ningún derecho a tratarme como basura, niño

-lo sé, y lo siento. Eres mi amiga y no debí descargarme contigo…es solo que esta tarde…

-no tiene porque contármelo, puedo deducir que te retornó a tu pasado.

-ya sabes la historia…

-Toushiro, ya pasaron 2 años… ¡vive!

-no es tan fácil

-al menos inténtalo

-y qué crees que he estado haciendo-contestó elevando un poco más su voz, encendiendo su molestia

-ambos sabemos cuán cierto es eso

-…los recuerdos me atrapan y no puedo…es superior a mí, Karin

-Toushiro. Deja a los recuerdos donde le corresponden: en el pasado

-¡eso es lo que intentó!-alegó afligido

-tienes el retrato de tu "ex"(2) en la mesita del sofá-mencionó lo evidente

-eso no quiere decir nada

-idiota…-replicó por lo bajo

-¿qué?

-nada...-respondió volviendo a la conversación- Toushiro, tienes a tantas personas que se preocupan por ti. No puedes estar así para siempre

-lo sé…

-¡vamos! Mañana tienes que seguir montando la obra… ¡ya! Tienes que irte a dormir, ¡ahora!

-no eres mi madre para mandarme-se molestó

-hago lo que se me antoja. Y si quieres mis disculpas obedecerás sin rechistar, mocoso

-¡que no soy un mocoso!; ¡tengo 25 años y tú eres una chiquilla de 17!

-pero bien lo pareces…-se burló

-¡mira quién lo dice! la muchachita con más hambre de ser técnico deportivo que de ser un poquito más femenina. De vedad Karin; a veces dudo que seas una chica

-Já. Já. Já. No le veo la gracia, lo dices solo porque alcance tu marca y ahora estamos empatados en nuestra racha de duelos…prepárate la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos porque será mi victoria, Toushiro

-No sueñes. Y para demostrarlo te reto a uno-dijo entusiasmado

-de acuerdo cuándo y dónde-la morena respondió de igual forma

-en la cancha de pasto que está detrás de tu casa, el viernes durante el almuerzo

-¡hecho! Cuando gane quiero una nueva Jabulani(3) en mis manos

-¡en tus sueños! no voy a perder. Y quiero que te olvides de esa estupidez de salir a mochilear (4) sola en el verano.

-olvídalo, te ganaré….ahora, ¡A la cama!. Nos vemos mañana

-Karin-dijo de pronto con un tono serio

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida

-perdón

Y cortó sin esperar respuesta

-ya te perdoné… Shiro-dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba con lentitud el auricular del oído. Karin dio un gran suspiro.

-eres el ser más raro, misterioso y difícil que he conocido…aun así, eres la persona que más comprendo.

"A ti" pensó la chica en el mismo segundo que el viento golpeaba su rostro y un trueno juntó a un relámpago acallaban su respiración. La voz ronca y sugerente de parte de aquel chico de brillante y llamativa cabellera la dejó sorprendida. ¿Qué pretendía Ichigo para venir a buscarla tan entrada la noche? Los miles de pensamientos que recorrieron su cabeza la enmudecieron al igual que la declaración.

Estaba totalmente desconcertada.

-¿a mí? - el enojó volvió con fuerzas al ver la sonrisa satisfecha del chico.

Odiaba cuando tenía el control.

-¿qué quieres de mí a estas horas?, no es muy digno de tu parte ade…-comenzó a disparar casi sin respirar por la velocidad de sus palabras, hasta que un tintineo agudo terminó con su discurso.

Ichigo sacaba unas llaves con un lindo conejo que ella bien conocía.

-¡Eres muy despistada! Dejaste tus llaves tiradas ¿cómo pretendes abrir tu departamento ahora?- la chica buscó entre sus cosas intentando hallar sus copias, pero no las encontró.

-¿Cómo las encontraste?-preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

-Botadas en el baño de damas. Nunca me acercó a ellos, pero cuando salí del sanitario de hombres vi una cosa que llamó mi atención por debajo de la puerta del servicio de mujeres ¡supieras la sorpresa que me llevé cuando supe que era este horrible conejo!

-¡un momento! y ¿cómo supiste que eran mías?-miró con suspicacia

-"pertenezco a Rukia Kuchiki…-comenzó a leer una especie de etiqueta que colgaba por una costura del llavero-…si algunas vez me encuentras y mi dueña no está conmigo, por favor consérvame hasta que me encuentre" y…bbla bla…-terminó de leer, pero continuo con las llaves en sus manos- Luego busque en los registro de mi padre y encontré tu dirección, fin de la historia. ¿No crees que es muy infantil, de tu parte, poner eso a tus pertenencias?

Ella le arrebató las llaves sonrojada ante lo evidente.

-¡achu! cuidado enana-dijo abanicando sus dedos

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Idiota!. La etiqueta, por lo menos, evitó que se perdieran. Yo diría que es un recurso muy útil.

-sigue siendo infantil-le respondió olvidando su dedo herido

-¿estás aquí para insultarme? ¿O para hacerte el buen samaritano?

-¡un dos por uno!; me parece excelente

-¡ahh!-Rukia se encaminó hacia su departamento, golpeando con fuerza el hombro del chico-¡eres imposible!

-¡y tú una mandona!-el peli naranjo se volteó y se fue tras ella

-¡tú un descerebrado!- la morena abrió la puerta de la reja y entró seguida por el muchacho

-¡y tú una enana rabiosa!-caminaron por los pasillos desiertos

-¡complejo de fruta!-subieron por la escalera del tercer edificio

-¡duende exiliado!-respondió cuando llegaron al segundo piso

-naranja amarga-y la chica abrió la puerta del departamento numero catorce, dejándola abierta al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho- y ahora ¿qué?

-Rukia-dijo en tono compasivo- vine a dejarte tus llaves

-…-la chica solo levantó una ceja

- tuve que venir en taxi para llegar antes que tú; deberías agradecérmelo.

-gracias, ¿feliz?

-mmm… no lo sé-dijo mirando de forma sugerente el departamento.

-¡de acuerdo!-la morena levantó sus manos y golpeo sus propias piernas- ¿quieres pasar a mi departamento? Puedo darte un té, no tengo café.

-¡Cielos! ¡Qué he hecho para merecer tanta atención! Por supuesto, gracias-dijo dando una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que se disponía a entrar.

-espera-dijo la chica empujando el pecho del peli naranjo.

Error.

Las vibraciones cruzaron sus cuerpos como algo que no podían evitar a lo que Rukia retiró su mano apenas sintió aquella descarga.

Ichigo se detuvo y centro toda su atención en ella.

-esto…ejemm-la morena carraspeo-¿cómo sabes que vivo sola?-preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás y cruzando sus brazos.

-¿vives con alguien?-preguntó sorprendido

-cabe la posibilidad

-solo tomaremos un té y conversaremos un rato, no creo que tu amiga se enoje por algo así

-¿qué te hace pensar que es una amiga?-Ichigo se tensó

-un compañero de cuarto. No creo que le importe, puede integrarse a la conversación-pero la mirada de la morena cada vez se hacía más oscura

-puede que esté comprometida… o algo más-dijo con una seriedad que rayaba en lo solemne

-estas… ca...sa...da-dijo con cuidado y tan bajo como pudo

-no lo sé dímelo tú-dijo con sorna- no fuiste tú quien vio mi registro

"maldita enana" pensó, se estaba vengando.

-no lo sé, solo me avoque en tu dirección-dijo dando un paso al frente, mientras su tono se volvía frío-aunque, sí puedo responderte; No, no lo estas…y no lo digo porque lo haya visto en tu expediente, simplemente lo sé- la distancia entre ellos se volvió más corta.

Sus respiraciones casi se chocaron, Ichigo la miraba con intensidad y Rukia se sentía desvanecer. No dejaron de mirarse por unos largos segundos, tan tensos y deliciosos que no podían abandonarlos. Poco a poco la mirada del chico se desvió a su boca y volvió a sus ojos. La muchacha, por su parte, estaba tan absorta que sentía que dejaba de respirar. Cuando el joven Kurosaki detuvó su mirar en su boca, ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo y observar sus labios "¿qué daño haría tocarlos otra vez?" se preguntó y su corazón se volvió acelerar.

-Ichi…

Pero el estruendoso ruido de unos pasos chocando en el metal de la escalera interrumpiéndolos y quebrando la magia. Ambos se separaran tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, entraron al departamento y cerraron la puerta.

-te gusta el té verde-preguntó la joven Kuchiki mientras se iba a la pequeña cocina

-si…-Ichigo miró a su alrededor

El departamento no era muy amplio ni lujoso, pero era acogedor. Las paredes eran de color pistacho que combinaba con los muebles de madera natural; el techo era de color blanco y el piso estaba cubierto por la alfombra beige; tenía una pequeña mesa de centro entre un sofá y el mueble de la televisión, en el mismo, había un reproductor de películas, el equipo de música, películas y libros; el comedor era redondo con cubierta de vidrio polarizado, con capacidad para cuatro personas.

-siéntate-dijo desde la cocina

-gracias…-respondió embelesado con la vista. Las murallas estaban cubiertas por algunos cuadros paisajistas y fotografías artísticas. No logró ver ningún retrato.

Rukia volvió con dos tazas y las puso en la mesita de centro, volvió a la cocina para traer unas galletas y las colocó al lado de las tazas.

La morena se sentó en un puf del mismo color del sofá azul oscuro, tomó una de las tazas y sorbió el té con cuidado. Disfrutó por un momento la calidez del vapor y volvió la mirada a su invitado, quien bebía el elixir al igual que ella.

-y tú… ¿vives cerca del teatro?-preguntó para romper el silencio

-sí…vivimos cerca del teatro-respondió medio confundido, se sentía un poco raro.

-ya veo…-y volvió el silencio.

La muchacha se hundió de hombros y cerró sus ojos, necesitaba relajarse y no lo conseguía, sabía que ese tema tenía que salir a relucir tarde o temprano.

-¿y tu…familia?

-no tengo

-¿a nadie?

-es decir, sí... pero no es realmente mi familia. Es un poco complicado, no quiero hablar de eso

-entiendo…

-dime… tú madre debe tener mucha paciencia-sonrío animándose-tener a tantos artista trabajando en el teatro todo el día, debe alterar a cualquiera

El peli naranjo se tensó y la miró serio haciendo que la joven callara sus palabras

-¿qué…qué pasa?-preguntó preocupada

-mi madre…ella… murió hace diez años

-ichigo…yo-la chica se tensó y abrió sus ojos como plató, no se esperaba una repuesta como esa

Él solo sonrió con melancolía.

-no te preocupes no tienes la culpa de eso…y no tenías como saberlo…aunque mis padres fueron muy conocidos…

-lo siento…-respondió melancólica

Ambos desviaron su vista hacia lugares alejados del otro, intentando buscar algo que los sacara de esa incómoda situación.

La menuda mujer tomó una galleta y la llevó hasta su boca dejando la taza de té en la mesa. Cuando tomó el primer mordisco de la suave textura de la masa, sintió un nudo en el estómago haciendo difícil el paso de la comida por su garganta. La muchacha dejó el dulce en la mesa con más fuerza de la que pretendió hacerlo y se trisó en dos.

El joven Kurosaki, al verla, se impresionó del cambio de actitud y supo que algo la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

El chico ladeó una sonrisa, el estaba igual.

-Ichi…-el sonido del rayo hizó más impactante el llamado de atención-…go

-te escucho-los ojos se cruzaron con intensidad

-¿qué mierda has hecho? ¿Qué hiciste para que no pueda sacarte de mis pensamientos?

-lo mismo que tú estás haciendo conmigo, solo existir. Rukia

-de pronto te cruzas y estas aquí, allá, en todas partes...

-lo mismo va para ti

-¡estoy hablando en serio!

-¡yo también!…¡tengo cara de estar mintiendo!

-no…

-¡entonces!

-No…no lo entiendo te juro que…

-…nunca antes habías sentido algo tan intenso dentro de un escenario…-completó él

-exac…to

-mi padre reconoció que lo hicimos bien y se sorprendió con la complementación que logramos. ¡Qué irónico!, es la primera vez que me alga con tanto placer y me da el papel secundario.

-pero…

-no es tú culpa, es solo mía…no te culpes-la miró y le regalo una dulce sonrisa

-…tengo que hacerte una confesión…-dijo la chica respondiendo su mirada, pero no su sonrisa

El aire parecía haberse agotada en ese rincón del mundo, la respiración de ambos se aceleró, el ritmo de sus corazones aumentó y sus ojos se cristalizaron de emoción.

-…-ichigo se poso serio.

La lluvía caía con fuerzas golpeando las ventanas y las escaleras de los departamentos. Era una lluvia fuerte y torrencial, comparada solo con el diluvio.

-me habría gustado haber hecho esta obra contigo… contigo de protagonista

-gracias…-curvo sus labios en una sonrisilla-¿pese a no haber sido un buen compañero en el inicio?

-pese a eso-confirmó y le devolvió el gesto

-bien. Creo que eso me agrada más que ser el mismo protagonista.-concluyó el muchacho cuando se levantaba y termina su taza de té. La dejó en la mesa y se irguió.

La chica lo admiró desde su posición, viendo por primera vez su cuerpo por completo; sus brazos fibrosos, la extensión de sus piernas, los músculos de su pecho y su abdomen. Todo aquello hablaba de un hombre que no dejaba nada al azar. Se levantó y debió su mirada, evitando mostrar su sonrojo.

-es hora que me vaya. Es tarde-dijo él al tiempo que tomaba el celular de su bolsillo.

-pero…no creó que encuentre taxi libre a esta hora-la chica miró el reloj de muralla-son más de las 1 de la mañana

-es un radio taxi, siempre hay uno libre

-de verdad no lo creo. Y si encuentras, demoraran más de una hora en llegar

-llamaré de todas formas-digitó el numero y espero a que el clásico tono.

No hubo respuesta

Llamó tres veces.

Y tampoco hubo respuestas.

-esta es la última-dijo el muchacho-¿aló?, sí. Necesito un ta….ah...entiendo. Que tenga buenas noches

-¿y bien?-interrogó la chica

-están copados

-te lo dije, idiota

-y qué pretendes que haga

-no sé, yo me quiero ir a dormir. Así que, si deseas quedarte esperando tu taxi tendrás que hacerlo afuera

-¡qué considera!; esta lloviendo. Me metí en esto por tu culpa, si no hubieras perdido tu conejo endemoniado, no habría tenido que venir a entregártelo

-nadie te obligó a quedarte-ella se cruzó de brazos

-no voy a esperar el taxi a fuera-él posó sus manos en su cintura

-tú te lo buscaste

-entonces, ¿qué me ofreces?

-puedes…puedes quedarte

-¿a dormir?-preguntó incrédulo

-sí, ¿por qué no?

-qué me estas queriendo proponer-intentó bromear

-¡no seas tonto! ¡Tú duermes en el sofá y yo en mi cama! te mando una frazadas y listo

-mhh…creo que prefiero la cama, además soy el invitado, y tú duermes en el sofá

-¡IDIOTA!-la chica se retiró a su cuarto, sacó una frazadas que tenía guardadas en el armario y volvió a la sala- toma-las tiró con fuerza haciendo que el peli naranjo se callera al sofá por el peso

-enana-remató con la almohada

-no hagas mucho ruido. Solo hay un baño y esta por este pasillo a la derecha. Duerme bien y nos vemos mañana- se giró y se retiró a sus aposentos

-hasta mañana, enana mandona

-hare como si no hubiera escuchado ese comentario, descerebrado-gritó

Ichigo tiró a un lado las cobijas y se desvistió. Se sacó sus zapatillas, su chaqueta, su Jersey y una de las sudaderas, se sacó los jeans y quedó solo con una musculosa. Acercó su pantalón y tomó su celular para activar la alarma. Finalmente, se recostó cubriéndose con las mantas y trató de dormir. Luego de tres intentos fallidos de contar ovejas, las que se mezclaban con imágenes que poco ayudaban a conciliar el sueño, se durmió.

¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! se recriminó ¿cómo se le había ocurrido invitarlo a pasar la noche en el departamento? Si sería difícil conciliar el sueño esa noche, con la presencia de él, eso empeoraría. Se quitó la ropa y se puso un pijama a cuadros amarillos; era grande y calentito, nada femenino. Suspiró ante su propia realidad.

Se acostó en la cama y comenzó a contar ovejas, pero por más que lo intentó no resultó. Vencida por el cansancio y el insomnio, se levantó y se fue al baño. Pero al pasar por el pasillo no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el salón; allí estaba, dormía de espaldas y suspiraba al dormir. Estaba serio, se preguntó cuándo sería el día que viera ese ceño más relajado. Se acercó, su espalda era ancha y daba la sensación de protección de tan solo verla. Su perfil era fuerte, tuvo ganas de tocar su mejilla, pero se detuvo.

-idiota-dijo en un murmullo y se fue

Con rapidez se cubrió con sus frazadas y con un extraño alivió en el pecho se durmió.

Por su parte el peli naranjo, apenas se marchaba la chica abrió sus ojos. Estuvo atento a esa curiosa observación. ¿Qué tenía esa chica que lo hacía perder todo el sentido común, toda responsabilidad, e incluso el sueños?. "demonios" pensó "esta atracción tiene que acabar"

Aclaraciones para tener en cuenta.

(1)Es el fragmento de un jingle o canción de un comercial de un canal de futbol en Chile, **CDF **(canal del fútbol) [yo también la usaba para mi celular…XD]

(2) "Ex", para referirse a una pareja anterior. Por ejemplo; ex-esposa, ex-novia, etc.

(3) Jabulani es el modelo de la pelota de Futbol usada para el mundial de Sudáfrica 2010

(4)Mochilear, es un término usado para denominar la acción de viajar con pocos recursos (lo que significa; caminar por las carreteras,[hacer dedo] pedir a los vehículos que los lleven, etc ) con un enorme bolso de espaldas en ella, una mochila. En la cual, cabe todo lo que se necesita. Generalmente son jóvenes los que hacen el viaje en grupos pequeños.

Si tuviera que darle una equivalencia sería acampar, pero "ir a mochilear" no implica, de forma categórica, montar una tienda de campamento. Si los recursos lo permiten, pueden pernoctar en un hotel o en una pensión. A las personas que viajan de esta forma se les llama "mochileros"

Ufff…qué más puedo decir que…es largo…jeje. Bueno aquí se introduce la historia de nuestro querido Hitsugaya, él es un personaje dramático y no puedo dejarlo sin eso…XD. Conflictos y enredos. Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, por dejarla en favoritos y mandarme sus comentarios, los que respondo como sea…jeje. Ojala este capítulo no haya estado bajo sus expectativas.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! Sé que querrán cortar mi cabeza pero no tuve más tiempo, estoy muy apretada con él y bueno… por lo menos salió antes que del domingo…bueno por lo menos aquí…jeje. Este capítulo avanza la obra, pero no quise profundizar mucho en los ensayos en este pasaje porque no lo encontré muy necesario, lo fuerte será la obra.

ACLARACION: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite

Sin más que decir ¡DISFRUTEN!

Capitulo 9

Rukia se sobó los ojos con pereza cuando suaves rayos de sol se pegaron en su cara, pese a la tormenta de la noche anterior. Despertó con lentitud porque dormir, estaba vez, fue todo un placer; en mucho tiempo había tenido tan buen sueño como ahora.

Solo el rechinar de la tetera en la cocina logró sobresaltar sus sentidos

-¡qué demo…-

Se levantó con prisa, sin siquiera reparar en su cabello. Cuando llegó hasta el irritante chirrido del aparato apagó los quemadores y miró con impaciencia a Ichigo quien sostenía de forma distraída un plato con tostadas recién hechas.

-¡oh! lo siento...-dijo al voltearse en dirección de la morena-bueno días…Enana

Dio una pequeña risa de burla al mirarla, ella solo levantó una ceja.

-veo que aun no estás del todo en tierra-Ichigo señalo con el plato el cabello azabache.

Rukia se sonrojo y no pudo evitar sentir la carne hervir de indignación, ceñuda tocó su cabello enmarañado haciendo más intenso su sonrojo; Era oficial: su cabeza, definitivamente, necesitaba ser desenredado.

-¿qué estás haciendo en la cocina?-con ambas manos intentó ocultar lo inevitable

-el desayuno. ¿Quieres jugo?-respondió bebiendo de un vaso

-no

-¿vas a ducharte? tomé una toalla de uno de tus cajones, espero que no te moleste

-no-dijo tan seria como el Hielo

-vaya…creo que te faltaron horas de sueño

-¡no!…¿qué hora es?

-las…7:30

-¡cielos!, debemos estar en una hora en el teatro. Y tú: haciendo desayuno

-¡oye!...no soy yo quien está aquí parada con un gato en la cabeza

-¡Tonto!-Rukia empuño su mano y sin misericordia le dio un golpe en el estomago, dejando al chico levemente inclinado hacia adelante en medio de la cocina quejándose

La morena se escabulló al cuarto de baño, una vez allí se desvistió y entró en la regadera. Dio la llave dejando el agua correr

-¡ICHIGO!-gritó de pronto, como si el mundo se acabara

-pero… ¡qué rayos!-

El chico dejó el plato sobre la mesillo de la cocina y fue directo al cuarto de baño. Sin pedir permiso entró

-¡eres un idiota!-volvió a vociferara cuando salía de la regadera

-yo…-Ichigo la miró sin poder respirar; Rukia estaba de espalda mostrando su humanidad ante sus ojos castaños, lo cual lo dejó tan rojo como una granada y tan inmóvil como una estatua.

-acaso no le enseñaron….-La muchacha tomó una de las toallas y tapó la parte frontal de su cuerpo mientras el joven Kurosaki solo tragó saliva, en el preciso instante en que la chica se volteó; por unos segundos se quedó inmóvil mirando otra vez esos ojos color castaña, luego reparó en si misma, volvió su mirada al peli naranjo quien parecía un rubí.

-¡WAAA…! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! –gritó lo más alto que le dieron los pulmones saliendo de su estupor. Le tiró el envase el jabón, el shampu y todo lo que alcanzó su mano, haciendo que el intruso saliera tan rápido como su pensamiento cerrando la puerta en el acto.

-¡eres un degenerado, como se te pasó por la cabeza entrar al cuarto de baño!¡descerebrado!-gritó desde el baño con la firme protección de la puerta entre ellos.

-¡no es mi culpa! ¡Tú fuiste la que gritó como si te estuvieran atacando!

-¡eso no justifica que hayas entrado!

-te dije que...

-¡Imbécil! Grite porque ¡tú, bobo e inconsciente, dejaste la llave para que diera el agua fría!

-¡creí que te había pasado algo! ¡Enana! Además ¿por qué no cerraste la puerta con llave?

-¡es mi departamento y vivo sola! ¡Tú solo eres un estúpido intruso!

-pero…

Y no alcanzo a replicar porque la ducha comenzó a correr dejándolos incomunicados.

- gnomo insoportable-bufó y se fue a la cocina-aunque…no podría quejarme.

-¿cómo se atreve a entrara aquí cuando me estoy bañando?

La chica dejó que el agua escurriera por su pelo durante unos segundos antes de lavarlo.

-debí haberme dado cuenta de que estaba aquí antes- se reprimió- pero el muy estúpido también estaba invadiendo mis pensamientos ¡cuando se va a dignar a dejarme en paz!

Cuando el chorro de agua, completamente congelada, le había dado en la cabeza solo fue capaz de decir el nombre del chico e insultarlo.

-¡ahh…!-dio un largo suspiro. "Sí me ha visto desnuda…¡dios!" se dijo poniéndose roja, eso ya era demasiado.

Enjuagó su cabello y se convenció de olvidar el incidente, solo ignoraría que había sucedido y no dejaría que entrara de nuevo a su casa "aunque… haya sido una agradable sorpresa verlo en la cocina haciendo algo tan… cotidiano como el desayuno" le había parecido algo tan dulce y reconfortante. Estar viviendo durante tanto tiempo sola y ver que la cocina no solo había un plato al frente de la mesa le resultó acogedor.

Cuando terminó el baño, salió envuelta en una toalla y se vistió en su habitación con un jeans, un suéter de cuello tortuga color azul intenso. Se puso un poco de maquillaje y se encontró con Ichigo en el comedor.

-no sabía que supieras cocinar-dijo mientras se sentaba, como si nada hubiese pasado

-Rukia

-déjalo…olvídalo ¿sí?

-pero…

-tonto-le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa

-enana del demonio- ella lo miró con advertencia

-¿por qué sabes cocinar?-puso el rostro más serio que encontró

-mi hermana es la encargada de prepararnos el desayuno, pero todos tuvimos la obligación de aprender algo-dijo frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo que sería imposible que se disculpara. Se hecho un bocado de pan a la boca-además no es tan complejo, no es lo mismo que una cena

-¿te propone un desafío mayor?-respondió ella mientras ponía mermelada a una tostada

-sí, hay cosas que no se pueden dejar al azar, más si es una comida para dos.

-y para cuatro ¿es diferente?-preguntó al mismo tiempo que posaba que sus ojos se volvían a encontrar

-sí, para cuatro sabes a lo que vas-se concentro en las orbes violetas-amigos, familia…

-para dos suele ser una cita, ¿no?-dijo casi inconsciente de sus palabras

-esa es una respuesta muy lógica, y cierta hasta casi en un 90%- Rukia no supo más de sus pensamientos; otra vez caía en esa extraña atmosfera intima que los dejaba embelesados el uno en el otro. El silencio fue rotundo, no reparar ni en el trascurso de la hora. Hasta que los pensamientos de Ichigo irrumpieron otra vez en su cabeza: "…debe acabar", el peli naranjo desvió la mirada con suma violencia, como si sus ojos se quemaran. Rukia se sorprendió por el repentino cambio, "algo raro le está pasando" pensó. Pero , por su bien, decidió no darle mayor importancia.

-¿qué hora es?-preguntó el chico mientras bebía el té.

-son… ¡hay dios! ¡SON LAS 8!

-¿qué? ¡¿Tan pronto?

-¡sí!

-después recojo la mesa-dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que se dirigía al cuarto de baño

-pero…

-¡llegaremos tarde!

-mejor llamó un taxi-respondió tras ella

-creo que es una buena idea-la chica salió del cuarto de baño

La morena recogió los paltos mientras el muchacho intentaba encontrar un radio taxi.

-en diez minutos…-Ichigo cerró el celular-nos recogen

Dentro del taxi no dijeron nada. Ambos se mantuvieron absortos en sus propios pasamientos e inquietudes. Ichigo, otra vez, le daba vueltas en su cabeza la atracción que quemaba sus huesos y lo peligroso que podría resultar para él. Él, quien aun no podía despegar como el artista que deseaba ser, aun bajo las oportunidades y los caminos que se le abrían gracias a su padre. Quería surgir, volar como el actor que debía ser. Pero el camino, cada vez más se volvía difícil y como una montaña siempre más empinada. Pese al gran éxito de las obras y el prestigio que estaba ganado, no había nada más que amor y buenos deseos para su trabajo, y eso resultaba muy frustrante. Por todo eso, ahora, no podía despegar de sus ojos su carrera, no debía. Primero era triunfar, después podría disfrutar de una vida alocada y llena de aventuras amorosas, con besos apasionados y atracciones intensas, ahora estaba prohibido.

La morena, por su parte, aun no sabía cómo canalizar lo que Ichigo le provocaba, todavía no encontraba forma de definirlo o enmendarlo. Hisana se había enamorado y eso la lleno de alegría e incluso, por azar, seguridad material. Sin embargo, ella era Rukia, y en sus planes no está depender de nadie, por eso su carrera era lo primordial. Ser actriz podía llegar a ser una carrera muy esporádica y debía consolidarla mientras tuviera la oportunidad, un renombre y ofertas. Por ello, por ningún motivo, podía postergarse o, siquiera, distraerse. Consolidar era lo primordial en su vida nada más. Ni siquiera una atracción, tan fuerte, como la que sentía podría desviarla de su camino.

Cuando llegaron al teatro se bajaron del vehículo e Ichigo canceló la tarifa al conductor. Luego entraron por las puertas del recinto, sin querer, uno muy junto al otro.

-es temprano- dijo Ichigo cuando llegaron a la recepción

-por fortuna-entraron al auditorio

-buenos…-dijo entusiasmado Isshin desde el escenario deteniéndose en lo que veían sus ojos -…dias- su sonrisa se hizo más profunda.

-buenos días-respondió la chica

-buenas…-Ichigo se percató del entusiasmo de su padre-…que ni se te ocurra, viejo

-pero hijo... no sabes lo feliz que haces a tu padre…

-esto…-intentó hablar la morena, pero fue olímpicamente ignorada.

-…no tienes porqué avergonzarte-saltó del escenario y tomó a su hijo por los hombros para llevarlo a un rincón del salón- pero…te aseguraste de…

-¡ah! ¡Por favor!-dijo zafándose del agarre del director-¡no pasó nada de lo que tu mente de alcantarilla piensa!

-¡no mientas!

-este…-tampoco fue tomada en cuenta en esta oportunidad

-¡hay que ser muy responsables en ese tema!-dijo serio el director-…aunque no me importaría llenarme de nietos…-dijo sonriendo con amplitud

-¡viejo pervertido!-vociferó el muchacho y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la barbilla al líder de la compañía

-buenos días…pero-dijo Kaien

-hola-respondió la joven Kuchiki volteándose para saludar a los recién llegados

-¿qué está pasando aquí?-dijo el chico de cabello blanco

-¡director!-dio un gritito de preocupación Orihime

-nada… solo se tropezó-mencionó indiferente el muchacho de ojos castaños

-se te da fácil mentir Ichigo. Pero a mí no me engañas…-dijo el director al mismo tiempo que se levantaba. Ichigo se había cruzado de brazos y solo atinó a levantar las cejas al ver a su padre levantarse con dificultad.

-pero…director-dijo la chica de grandes atributos

-Pasaste afuera la noche-declaró Isshin

-¿y eso qué?

-no me importaría si no fuera porque llegaste junto a Rukia en taxi

El teatro se quedó mudo, ni una moscaba volaba por el auditorio.

-una cosa no tiene porque conllevar a la otra-respondió el acusado

-Ichigo, déjalo. Después se enterarán de todos formas-respondió la morena a lo que el peli naranjo solo atinó a mirarla con suma preocupación y cautela.

-no Rukia-las manos del chico se deshicieron y fueron a parar a los hombros de la chica-no sabes…

-es cierto…-la morena se zafó y se puso en medio del grupo-… pasamos la noche juntos en mi departamento.

La cara de perplejidad de todo el mundo se podía ver a millas de donde se encontraban

-¿juntos?-preguntó Toushiro

-¿juntos: juntos?-siguió Kaien

-sí-confirmó-...pero-no alcanzó a decir más, porque los cuchicheos entre los presentes comenzó-… no es…no es… lo que imaginan

-olvídalo…te lo advertí-Ichigo se acercó-ahora nadie les sacara de sus cabezas que dormimos en la misma cama.

-¡ahh…! ¡No, por favor! ¡No!

-¡ah! ¡Felicitaciones!-saltó Isshin tomando la mano izquierda de la morena

-¡director no es como lo cree!-replicó desesperada

-no tienes porqué avergonzarte mi querida

-¡déjala hablar!-gritó Ichigo.

Todo el auditorio se calló y otra vez la atención estaba en ellos

-Ichigo, solo fue a dejarme las llaves de mi departamento ayer por la noche. Luego lo invité a tomar un té, conversamos y se hizo muy tarde para que volviera.

-entonces lo invitaste a pasar las noche juntos-concluyó Kaien ciñendo su entrecejo

-…entonces-Rukia le respondió la mirada con furia en sus ojos-… insistí en que se quedará, estaba lloviendo y no habían ningún radio taxi disponible. Eso es todo.

-¡gané!

-¿qué'? ¡Yo llegué primero!

-eso es imposible, pequeña problemática-dijo Hirako empujando con su índice la frente de Hiyori

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo batiendo los brazos enfrente de su compañero, pero Hirako se percató de la pequeña tensión del teatro

-Hiyori, espera. Espera

-¿qué?-ambos miraron al frente y los vieron a todos en sepulcral silencio, hasta que el director los reconoció.

-tan exactos como siempre-Isshin miró su reloj y les devolvió la mirada- dos minutos antes de la hora

-Director…-dijo Hirako

-muy bien, ahora que están todos podemos empezar-dijo el director poniendo las cosas en orden-dejen sus cosas y vamos a lo que interesa.

-qué pasa Shinji-dijo por detrás Hiyori, viendo como el rubio se ponía en una pose pensativa

-algo raro pasó aquí-declaró- hay algo que nos perdimos

-pero ¿qué dices?

-el director acaba de decir que somos puntuales-la miró con significativa preocupación

-¡no…!-soltó la rubia

-así es Hiyori

-no puedo… ¿comó?

-tampoco lo creó

-¡PERO SI NOSOTROS SIEMPRE LLEGAMOS TARDE!

Luego de un breve precalentamiento se reunieron en sus grupos para ensayar. Al joven Kurosaki no le quedó más remedio que soportara a Kaien, mientras Rukia, en medio de ellos, intentaba amenizar el ambiente. Pero era casi imposible; Ichigo no dejaba de mirar con odio al moreno y este no hacía nada para remediarlo, de hecho parecía disfrutarlo. Las peores escenas fueron las románticas, donde el genio del peli naranjo parecía que fuera a explotar a cada segundo, el chico de ojos esmeralda, por su parte, disfrutaba de sus pequeñas victoria personales.

Al medio día comieron en la cafetería, almorzaron todos juntos y compartiendo la mesa de siempre. Cuando terminaron fueron directo al auditoria, porque el director les tenía una sorpresa, como les había anunciado.

-Como les prometí, hoy les tengo una grata sorpresa-dijo Isshin desde el escenario

-¡el director se retira!-lanzó Kaien en tono de broma desde las butacas

-¡no!-contesto en tono herido provocando la risa de todos

-no, no…-sacudió la cabeza con simpatía-…Esto, estoy seguro que los ayudará en la preparación de la obra. Será un acto enriquecedor para todos

-¿para todos?- preguntó Toushiro

-Así es. Aquí les presento y dejo con ustedes a Hanantarou, el autor de "mágica conexión"-con la presentación se asomó un chico de tímidas características en medio del escenario, mientras los presentes lo aplaudían.

-esto… hola-alcanzó a articular, Isshin le dio la mano y se retiró para sentarse en los primeros asientos de la fila.

-vamos, Hanantarou-dijo intentando quebrar la timidez del joven- eres nuestro genio de las letras

-esto…sí, gracias señor Isshin…Yo soy Hanantorou, el autor de la obra…es un placer conocerlos-el chico se reverencio

-vamos cuéntanos-dijo Isshin animando al joven-¿qué es lo que esperas de la obra?

-bueno… es un poco complicado…Pero quiero que la disfruten y pueden iluminar y hacer sentir a las personas como si fuera su propia historia-declaró con un brillo de emoción en el rostro.

-no es a mí a quienes tienes que inspirar; es a ellos

-¡ah, sí!…-el moreno dio un saltito para volver el rostro al resto del elenco-…lo siento

-¿a qué apuntas con ella?-preguntó Toushiro cruzando los brazos

-bueno…yo quería mostrarle a los espectadores que todo es posible si lo haces de corazón y que las barreras impuestas por una sociedad demasiado absorta en la tecnología, en pensamientos negativos y arribistas, solo sirven para hacer más fuertes los anhelos. Pero que si no se lucha por estos deseos, pueden perderse. También habla de la confianza, sobretodo en la fe de los propios corazones. Dejar los rumores ser lo que son, pues todo lo que es en apariencia puede no ser lo que realmente es.

-¿qué podemos hacer para mejorar a nuestro personajes?-intervino Rukia

-…quiero que los identifiquen dentro de la sociedad, porque todos están basados en ella y es a esta misma que le hacemos una crítica y le damos una lección.

-¿qué puedes aconsejarnos?-intervino Hirako

-yo…bueno esto…que pongan su corazón en los personajes, solo eso. La obra es eso, puede recrearse en todas partes y estar presente en todo el mundo y por eso es importante dejar en claro su mensaje final, la tolerancia.

-finalmente, Hanantarou. ¿Vendrás a los ensayos?- intervino el director

-si soy bienvenido…

-¡pues claro!. Démosle un gran aplauso a nuestro guionista, y gracias por tus consejos

-no…gracias a ustedes por interesarse en ella

-es un historia maravillosa. Si no hubiésemos sido nosotros, otra persona la habría querido-dijo Orihime medio emocionada

-cierto, sí ,es muy cierto-apunto el director quien subía para despedir al chico

-muy bien, ahora ustedes sigan trabajando.

A las seis de la tarde todos estaban agotados, ya casi terminaban del montaje del primer acto, lo que resultaba realmente admirable, pues la obra estaba escrita en tres actos, en pasajes densos y agotadores. Isshin vio el esfuerzo de sus actores; estaban cansados y necesitaban un descanso.

-chicos quiero su atención-todos se voltearon donde estaba Isshin

Tomó una bocanada de aire y continúo

-les recuerdo que este jueves es la selección de los personajes que faltan para la obra, serán cinco los nuevos papeles, para tener el elenco completo

-eso es muy pronto, apenas son dos días-exclamó Hirako

- sí, es por eso que quiero inviten a quienes crean son capaces de realizar estos pequeños papeles, aunque convocatoria no faltara, tanto la invitación y los afiches llevan más de dos semanas repartidos.

-y desde que hora serán las audiciones-Preguntó Orihime

-empezaremos la recepción a las 7:30 de la mañana hasta el medio día, luego comenzará la verdadera selección. Ese día no será necesaria su presencia, pero tendrá que trabajar de todos modos y el viernes informaremos a nuestros nuevos integrantes de la elección.

-no será muy …encima, quiero decir, ¿Esto no retrasará la obra?-preguntó Rukia

-por eso debemos trabajar más duro aun. El día de las audiciones no podrán ensayar aquí, pero eso no impedirá que encuentre un lugar para hacerlo. Bueno en fin, eso es todo. Ahora pueden irse. Por hoy quedan libres.

-¿qué?-fue la pregunta general

-¡ya! fuera, terminamos por hoy.

-ahh…-dieron un suspiro de alegría

Todos sonrieron satisfechos, tomaron sus cosas del casillero y se retiraron poco a poco de las bambalinas.

Rukia se despidió con suma fugacidad de todo el mundo y se fue con rapidez a su casa. No quería conversar con nadie. Pese a estar fascinada con el teatro, su propia determinación y la felicidad que le causaba ser la protagonista de la obra, habían personas con las que no le apetecía hablar. Solo quería estar sola y repasar su libreto.

Sin embargo, la paz era esquiva y caprichosa.

Cuando llegó al departamento se tiró de frente en la cama con los brazos extendido, cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir. De pronto, sin saber por qué, sintió ganas de llorar.

-¿por qué, rukia? ¡tú no eres así!-se retó con la almohada en la cara-¡tú, no eres débil! ¡y no necesitas a nadie para lograr tus metas!

_Ding-dong_

-no puede ser cierto

_Ding-dong_

-no estoy…-dijo desanimada

_Ding-dong_

-¡maldición! ¿Acaso no saben que estoy cansada?-la chica se levantó con desgano, cruzó la sala abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba muy lejos de encontrar la paz que necesitaba.

-¡hola! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos, mi querida Kia!

-Rangiku-dijo como si el alma la abandonara

"Este va ser un largo día" pensó cuando la enorme sonrisa de la rubia le decía que quería hablar y no se iría con un no por respuesta.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y Gracias por todos la que la siguen, me encanta recibir sus comentarios y siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

No sé cuanto voy a demorar para el siguiente capítulo, pero haré lo posible para tenerlo en una semana, de lo contrario, será en un poco más de tiempo. Prometo no abandonar…jeje.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez! Pero aquí estoy haciendo acto de presencia antes que se termine este año maravilloso. Muy bien mis queridos lectores, se los había mencionado y como ven no he tenido mucho tiempo, la verdad es que me tiene con soga al cuello y enero va ha ser aun peor…XP. Pero bueno, no tendré mucho tiempo para publicar y de verdad ignoró cuando podría ser la próxima publicación, pero espero que me sigan apoyando con sus cometarios y sus visitas que hacen que mi espíritu se eleve y la inspirar llegar a mi cerebro… n.n

De todas formas gracias. Ahora responderé aquí los comentarios.

**Koral Kurosaki**: Isshin no cambiara y ¡me encanta! Y con respecto a lo otro: todas tus respuestas están en este capítulo, espero que te guste.

**Metsfan101**: thank you. I hope this chapter too you enjoy it.

**Mariposa-Infernal**: ¡wa! aun no puedo conceder ese deseo, pero aquí va algo para recompensar ..jeje, pero no te asustes porque pronto saldrán en escena y será en grande

**Clan Yuki**:¡aquí está la actualización! Mi querida, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como el anterior. Este capítulo es el comienzo de algo nuevo y muchas sorpresas más. n.n

**Nany Kuchiki**: ¡wa! Que gran apoyo, me emociona, de verdad es un agrado saber que te gusta esta historia. Y bueno Hanantarou estará presente en sus ensayos, cuando sea posible. Y…quien sabe, tal vez en la mente de algunos esa certeza del "están durmiendo juntos" no se quitará de sus cabezas…jeje.

**Darisu-chan**: ¡ah! Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Intentaré hacer lo posible para tener algo de material para enero y tratar de hacer la entrega entretenida...Jeje. Espero que este capítulo te guste…n.n

**Bloody-Shooter**: Gracias… aquí está el capitulo para que lo disfrutes ;)

**Kyokoakatsuki**: ¡Ah! Qué bueno que te guste, y pese a todo durmieron bajo el mismo techo, y eso es un hecho…XD aquí está este capítulo con más intrigas y dramas para seguir con esta línea. jejej

**Nadia Mutou**: ¡ah! ¡Dale saludos a Hikari! Es una chica adorable. ¡Ah! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, y, Bueno aquí está ¡por fin antes que termine el año! el capítulo 10 y de aquí en adelante una nueva etapa en la historia…jeje y un gran abrazo para ti …n.n

Bueno gracias a todos y me alegra mucho que la historia les agrade leerla, como a mi escribirla.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Sin más que agregar:

¡DISFRUTEN!

Capítulo 10

-¡GOOOOLLLLL! ¡ha sido un zambombazo, una derecha impresionante de Karin, con una precisión y dirección de la pelota que descolocaría al mismísimo Buffon(1). ¡ES PEC TA CU LAR! una gambeta y uno, dos, tres, ¡cuatro! en el piso que intenta…

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?- paró con un grito el emocionado relato de la morena, junto con una gran mueca de disgusto. Toushiro yacía en el suelo luego del fabuloso "gol", que se encajó en el parte superior del "arco" que no era otra cosa más que la cabeza del chico.

-acabo de meter un gol-respondió de forma aireada mientras levantaba su pelota del suelo de la fría y dura acera.

-¿y yo era la portería por si acaso?

-sí, blanco y enmarañado: igual a la malla de la meta

El chico no pudo evitar hacer más profundo su entrecejo y la miró de forma significativa, eso exigía venganza. Karin sintiendo con cada célula de su cuerpo las hondas negativas que emitía el actor, hizo lo mejor que le perecía…

-Shiro, tanta amargura te volverán un treintón feo, arrugado y amargado

…seguir molestando.

-eso que te importa mocosa-el muchacho se levanto del suelo y levantó su bolso, lo sacudió y lo colgó en su hombro en forma cruzada, mientras Karin tiraba la pelota sobre sus pies para dominarla.

Toushiro la observó por unos segundos, y se vio envuelto en la magia del sonido pegajoso del balón, en la flexión de sus rodillas al darle el impulso necesario a la bola, en el revote en el empeine, en la mirada concentrada de Karin. Esa chica tenía una fortaleza y una vida en la que veía preso de una tranquilidad que lo hacía olvidar todo lo que antes lo pudiera retorcer de ira o sufrimiento. Solo con su presencia.

-¿qué haces aquí?-agregó relajando su voz, pero sin perder por completo su enfado- ¿tu papá también te libró?

-sip…-pasó la pelota a la cabeza-…con lo de la audición necesitaba más tiempo para él

-mhhh…-

Karin volvió la pelota a ras de suelo y comenzaron a caminar por la acera. No había mucho flujo de gente por las calles, tal vez, por el viento invernal que comenzaba a correr y el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse tiñendo de naranjo el cielo.

-¿terminaste de aprender tu libreto?

Pasaron el semáforo de la esquina y lo cruzaron. Eran las seis con quince minutos y el frío comenzaba hacer acto de presencia.

-mhh…no aun tengo que aprender el segundo acto y el tercero

-porque no vamos hacer algunos tiros al arco del parque, y después, si quieres, podría ayudarte.

-no lo sé- dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte-no creo que me seas de gran ayuda- la miró con desdén y ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos.

- A si…perdone usted señor "soy un profesional y no pierdo el tiempo con mocosas" entonces, ¿vamos solo por unos tiros? Tomarán apenas unos minutos-insisto la chica- ¿o tienes miedo?

-¿miedo? ¿de dónde sacaste eso?-haciendo que su carácter saliera a relucir, otra vez.

-¡te tiemblan las rodillas, Shiro!, te informo que nuestro desafío es el viernes. Aun te queda tempo para arrepentirte de ser humillado.

-¡Ja! Vas a ser tú la llorona-le arrebató la pelota de entre las piernas y corrió por la vereda en dirección al parque.

Karin un tanto pasmada demoró en responder

-¡ESPERA! ¡¿NO DIJISTE QUE NO TENIAS TIEMPO?- dijo al mismo tiempo que corría tras él

Pero Toushiro ya llevaba una amplia ventaja.

-¡NO HAY PROBLEMA SI SON UNOS MINUTOS! ¡AH SÍ! ¡Y EL QUE LLEGUE ÚLTIMO HACE LA CENA!

-ERES UN TRAMPOSO JEFE PITUFO

-¡ve pensando con que me vas a intoxicar hoy!

-¡en tus fantasías! ¡no voy a perder!

-¡GOOOOOOOLLL…!

-¡QUÉ CARAJO!-se paró al otro extremo de la cancha de cemento jadeante por la corrida- ¡NO… NO SOY… RESPONSABLE SI CAES AL HOSPITAL POR INDIGETIÓN!

Las aceras se veían grises y nubladas a ratos, el sonido que producía el chocar de sus zapatos no llegaba a sus oídos ni el del semáforo que indicaba el permiso para cruzar, ni menos el ruido de los autos que cruzaban por los caminos de cemento. Solo caminaba por inercia, ignorante de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, con pasos lentos, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Ya no quería pensar, no quería creer ni menos especular, solo…olvidar "pero no es fácil" se dijo mientras uno de sus ojos derramaba una lágrima, tan solitaria como su pobre corazón. Nada la reconfortaba, nada tenía sentido, nada había funcionado según sus especulaciones y deseos, su amor no correspondido le hacía sentir un gran dolor en su cabeza, en su estómago y en su pecho, esa angustia pesada que sin querer duele más que el daño físico. La chica sintió correr el líquido por su mejilla y cerró los ojos teniendo la esperanza que ese dolor secaría tras caer aquella lágrima. Esperó oír el sonido vació de la gota que caería contra el piso, concentró todo su ser en poder escucharlo y así de una vez caer en un destino sin norte conocido. Los segundos pasaron, y lo que esperaba que sucediera no ocurrió.

-ehhh…-dijo Orihime, cuando abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa-qué...qué está…

La vista nublada y pérdida entre la luz de la tarde, la hacían enfocar con poca claridad. Cuando, al fin, las siluetas se vieron nítidas frente a sus ojos, vio como unos dedos de una piel tan blanca que parecían nieve, se ubicaban a medio camino entre su rostro y el suelo, lo que daba la impresión de estar recogiendo de lo que fuera su tristeza convertida en agua.

-pero…-La muchacha levantó la vista, ignorante de dónde estaba, e ignorante con quién estaba. Tardó unos segundo en reconocer que se ubicaba en medio de una plaza pública

-quien…-volvió a balbucear movida por la sorpresa

La figura "lanzó" la lágrima por los aires, luego cortó una flor invisible de un jardín invisible y se la regaló con un gesto galante. La chica aceptó la flor y con una melancólica sonrisa fingió olerla mientras su mano izquierda seguía entre las blanquecinas de aquel personaje, quien con especial cuidado besó su delicado dorso. El pequeño atrevimiento hizo que se estremeciera y diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Al mismo tiempo, se oyeron un sin número de aplausos.

-qué... qué está pasando-Orihime miró por todos lados, giro sobre sí, aun sin entender.-no!..no puede..

Entre vituperio, silbidos y gritos, la muchacha vio con horror, sorpresa y completamente desconcertada que estaba en medio de un círculo humano, ¡personas que estaban disfrutando de algún espectáculo callejero! "un momento" pensó, dio una vuelta en su eje y posó su vista en ese ser que hace unos segundo había secado su lágrimas, el cual se inclinaba gustoso de recibir el reconocimiento del público, luego sacó su sombrero para que la gente hiciera sus donaciones. "esto…no esto… ¡hay no!" disparaba su cabeza, no pudo más que ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, el cual se volvía de un carmín intenso "¡¿cómo…yo…cómo termine aquí…en medio de un espectáculo de mimos?".

-Rangiku-dijo como si el aire la abandonara

-¡oh! ¡Rukia!-dio un pequeño salto y la abrazó con euforia

-pasa

-¡oh! gracias

La rubia entro como un relámpago, en la pequeña sala buscó el sofá y se estiró con pereza en el, dejando olvidada su cartera en algún rincón de la casa. Rukia entró tras ella y cerró la puerta, para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡ah! ¡Kia! no sabes cuantas veces he intentado llamarte

-me lo imagino-contestó en tono neutral-¿quieres un té?

-sí, con endulzante, no tomo azúcar. ¡oh! Rukia ¿cómo has estado?

-bien…ocupada…el teatro absorbe todo mi tiempo

-me lo imagino…

Rukia salió de la cocina con una bandeja con las dos tasas y un plato con galletas, las dejó en la mesa y volvió a la cocina.

-este té huele delicioso…-dijo oliendo el brebaje- Y bien, qué novedades tienes para mí-los ojos de la rubia brillaron como el oro ante la expectativa.

Siempre era así con ella, novedades, intrigas y fiestas, parecía tener un radar para encontrarlas y que por azar, esta vez recayó en Rukia. Coincidencia o no…Rangiku, no falló.

Rukia salió de la cocina y la miró sorprendida, luego dio un largo suspiro.

-¡wa! eso sí que es fuerte-dijo la rubia mientras la joven Kuchiki se sentaba en el sofá frente a ella

-¿qué?-dijo abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa

-hay alguien, ¿cómo se llama?

-Rangiku, no he dicha nada de nadie

-eso lo leo en semblante Rukia, y ese suspiro ¡Dios! Rukia, ¿estás enamorada?

-¡ ¿QUÉ?…¡maldición Rangiku! ¡NO!-la morena se puso roja y dejó el té que bebía en la mesa

-¿sí?…-la chica de grandes atributos la miró con desdén-pero hay algo…

-Ran…

-vamos ¡cuéntame!

Rukia lo dudo unos segundos, no sabía qué hacer; Rangiku no descansaría hasta obtener lo que quería, y ya estaba declarada, su amiga la conocía en todos los aspectos de su vida, y su lectura corporal era excelente, nunca fallaba con ella y no lo haría en esta confesión.

La morena dando un suspiro eterno, hiso a lo que está destinada desde el primer segundo que vio frente a su puerta a la rubia: confesarle, lo que no se atrevía a confesarse a sí misma.

-bueno…solo…es una persona… que me atormenta-concluyó bajando los ojos evitando esos ojos celestes, para no ponerse colorada.

-¡kyyaaa! ¡¿comó es? ¡¿es guapo…?

-en realidad…

-hay no, problemas-La chica de gran delantera se afirmo del apoyo de manos del sofá

-de cierta forma….-Rukia llevó su dedo índice a la boca

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó con cautela

-soy la protagonista de la obra, en la compañia

-Rukia, esa son estupendas noticias. Te lo tenías muy bien guardado ¿eh?

-lo que ocurre es…

-no me digas, es una obra romántica y tu pareja es un adefesio

-no…pero…¡ah! Me siento bien…y a la vez nerviosa y segura. Me siento en otro mundo…con él

-¡te pone nerviosa! ¡Segura! ¡en otro mundo! ¡Y tú dices que no estás enamorada!

-¡Rangiku!-dijo levantando la cabeza y haciendo evidente su sonrojo

-¡ay! ¡Kia!-la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un apretón llenó de cariño-eso es maravilloso

Cuando se soltaron y volvieron a sentarse

-Es como… si lo conociera desde siempre y cuando estamos juntos todo pasa como magia y sé que no es solo por mi parte…

-¡Dios mío! Rukia, eso es mejor de lo que esperaba…esta es la hora, no puedes dejar escaparlo debes tomarlo de las riendas y domar a tu bestia

-¡no!

-porqué no…o es que hay algo más

-bueno…sí

-ahora que Rukia…no me digas que…es lo que estoy pensando

-puede ser…

-¡Rukia eres una tramposa! No puedes estar, ya, jugando a doble partida

-Rangiku, me conoces y sabes que no lo haría… pero mi compañero de reparto

-es un bombón y te derrites por él

-ahhh…lo siento te confundí empecemos de nuevo….

La chica permaneció un rato contemplando la figura del joven mientras recogía las cosas para retirase, la gente se había dispersado y el cielo estaba oscureciendo con rapidez, pero Orihime quería, necesitaba hablarle.

-dis..disculpa..-dijo con timidez, el chico se volteó para mirarla

Sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, pero vacios, solitarios y llenos de una tristeza fría e inexplicable. Orihime quedó paralizada, su actuación, su gracia y su desbordante carisma…era todo lo contrario a lo que en ese segundo estaba viendo por su mirada triste.

-yo…quiero es…decir...que…

-no tengo toda la noche, lo siento-dijo con una voz ronca y apacible sin emoción alguna, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su bolso para colgarlo por su hombro

-espera-él se detuvo y se giró para observarla

-quiero…quiero saber-miró sus dedos con ansiedad, nerviosa, sus ojos sobre ella la intranquilizaban aún más-¿podrías decirme como llegue aquí?.

El joven solo la observó con paciencia

-caminando-respondió seco

-si… lo sé

-entonces ¿por qué preguntas?

-quiero decir ¿Cómo llegué a tu rutina? ¿comó entré en el circulo? y eso…-Orihime solo espero con la misma intranquilidad la respuesta. Pero el muchacho solo se limitó a acercarse con lentitud hasta estar frente a su rostro mientras las manos de la muchacha comenzaban a temblar y un sudor frio le recorría la espalda, justo en ese instante el chico se puso tras ella, acercándose levemente a su oído.

-venias caminando tan distraida y triste que no te diste cuenta cuando entraste al círculo-el respiró profundo-te seguí a esta misma distancia para incluirte en el show con el fin de bromear, como a la gente le gusta, eso hasta que hundiste con gran pesar tus hombros. Intenté animarte pero hasta ese segundo no te percataste de mi presencia.

La chica de cabello castaño abrió de forma desmesurada sus grandes ojos y no sabía si era por aquellas revelaciones o por los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca.

-…entonces vi tu rostro y supe que llorarías…el público no puede ver eso en una rutina como la mía, pero era mi culpa por involucrarte…hice lo mejor posible para que fuera todo parte del show y fue recién en este último momento que te diste cuenta de todo.

La chica se giró y lo vio de frente."¿Cómo podía alguien tan serio ser tan distinto en su rutina?" se preguntó.

-¿cómo lo haces?

-¿qué?-respondió con leve sorpresa

-ser tan bueno haciendo reír, siendo tan histriónico y alegre…sin-dudó-sin siquiera… serlo realmente

-eso no te incumbe-se volteó y caminó en dirección norte.

En ese minuto la señorita Inoue tuvo una idea.

-espera- pidió Orihime, pero fue ignorada. Entonces Insistió con ímpetu y lo seguió-detente… por favor-rogó, mas no lo consiguió. Corrió tras el chico hasta que en una esquina, y con la ayuda del semáforo, llegó junto a él. Tomó con suavidad el brazo izquierdo del joven y él la miró extrañado

-eso…no… no quise…por favor…no quería sonara así ¡Cielos ni siquiera sé tu nombre!, lo siento-dijo jadeante, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el volante de la audición-pero…por favor, al menos inténtalo, te estaré esperando.

Y se fue.

El chico quedó pasmado, luego miró el volante de forma indiferente

-audiciones, jueves dese las 7:30 A.M…Teatro Karakura…-levantó la vista en dirección al camino que tomó la chica-¿volver?... ¿valdrá la pena?

-haber si entendí Entonces… te gusta uno de tus compañeros, con quien hiciste tu primera audición para el papel

-sí…

-…tu compañero de reparto en la obra…te está molestando, de cierta no te es indiferente y no sabes qué hacer

-así es

-¡cielos! Rukia. Amiga ¿qué te han hecho?

-no lo sé…y ahora ellos están enojados… y tenemos que trabajar los tres en muchas escenas… y yo…yo quedó en medio. Ellos sienten que tiene una cuenta pendiente, uno con el otro

-¿y estás preocupada?

-sí…mm

-¡pero eso es la fantasía de todas las chicas! ¡Tienes que aprovecharlo! Pocas veces se dan que dos chicos se peleen por una chica ¡y tú: angustiada!

-pero, Ran… ¿cómo?

-mira Rukia cuando se enfrenten, no tendrás que decidir: el que gane sale contigo

-¡Ran!

-lo siento olvidaba que hablaba contigo…Rukia-La rubia le tomó las manos entre las suyas y la miró con dulzura- no tienes porqué angustiarte, el tiempo y tu corazón maduraran y sabrán cómo reaccionar ante lo que deseas y sé, que cualquiera de tus decisiones será la correcta.

La rubia le dio un beso en su frente y le abrazó los hombros. Rukia agachó su cabeza y se apoyó en su querida amiga, ¡cómo necesitaba decírselo a alguien!, ¡cómo necesitaba una compañía como ella!, y la señorita Matsumoto corrió a ella si su corazón se lo pidiese.

-gracias, Rangiku.-la chica de grandes atributos sonrió.

-oh no es muy tarde Rukia ¡tenía que estar en casa de Tatsuki a las 8!

-¿dónde Tatsuki a las 8?

-sí, tiene un evento y me pidió ayuda con su vestuario ¡y ya son las 9!

-Tatsuki…Rangiku espera-dijo cuando la rubia tomaba su cartera.

-Toma-le estiró un tríptico

-¿qué es esto?

-la compañía necesita unos actores para una obra, y habrá una audición para este jueves en la 7:30 de la mañana. Sé que Tatsuki y Renji siguen en contacto, podría decírselo para que puedan asistir

-claro, no te preocupes yo me encargo

-gracias

-te cuidas, tú, también descansa. No te desharás de mi fácilmente ¿eh? Adiós Rukia-le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta.

Rukia se quedó unos minutos tras la puerta, luego apoyó su cabeza en esta…

-eso no es todo Rangiku…-dijo sin que la rubia la pudiera oír

-al parecer él ya no me quiere.

-aló…

-hola, ¿quién habla?

-soy yo, Yuzu: Toushiro

-Toushiro que bueno escucharte, acaso has visto ha..

-sí, lo sé, para eso llamaba. Karin está conmigo

-oh gracias, estabas preocupados y Karin no se comunico y su teléfono no sonaba

-sí. Karin estuvo conmigo toda la tarde hasta ahora de hecho ya cenamos

-¡oh gracias! no sabíamos dónde encontrarla

-sí, pero tengo un inconveniente

-¿qué pasa?

-Karin se quedó dormida hace un rato y no me gustaría despertarla… podrías decirle a tu padre que se quedará en mi casa esta noche

Yuzu se puso muy feliz, y pensó en la posibilidad que Toushiro y su hermana no fueran solo amigos...quizas algo más.

-si..no te preocupes yo me encargo…

-gracias. Adiós

-adiós.

Yuzu no pudo evitar dar un gritito ahogado de alegría

-Por fin Karin, si…-se retorció en su cuerpo por la euforia

-¿Yuzu?-llamó una voz tras la puerta de la oficina acompañada de unos golpes.

-Ichini…-salto con cautela

-¿quién era?-preguntó tras entrar al cuarto

-era… pues…-la castaño comenzó a buscara en su mente la escusa perfecta. Sabía, pese a que todo el mundo la tildará de inocente, que una de las cosas que no podía enterarse un hermano mayor era que "su hermanita" pasaría la noche en el departamento de un "amigo", solos. Eso por ningún motivo-¡Karin! Sí, Karin llamó y dijo que pasaría la noche con unas amigas

-¿amigas?-Ichigo levantó una ceja

-ya sabes, una de esas amigas que tiene en el parque con las que juega voleibol de vez en cuando…jejej-respondió con un poco de nerviosismo

-de acuerdo-respondió con lentitud y sin perder su mirada recelosa- Papá dijo llegaría tarde y que cenáramos sin él.

-de acuerdo, bajo enseguida-y sonrió, convencida de haberlo engañado.

-El que sigue-dijo una voz monótona desde la oscuridad del teatro

Así había sido toda la mañana desde que dio inicio a las audiciones. Habían llegado actores de todos lados, de todas las regiones imaginables, de todos los rincones de la tierra; morenos, blancos, negros, distintas razas y continentes. Pese al poco tiempo, la escasa publicidad y la casi nula divulgación; aun así la fila de personas para las pruebas fue de dos cuadras y más; Los números, que Isshin tenía pensado para solo 150 personas se tuvieron que multiplicar para dar la posibilidad a todos los que llegaron, lo que hiso agotar sus energías y, casi, su paciencia.

Por fortuna todo el personal de utilería, efectos especiales y vestuario estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar. Los actores también se mostraron dispuestos, pero el director ya tenía planes para ellos; Arrendó un galpón cercano al teatro donde debían ensayar. Cuando saliera de esta Isshin tendría el equipo completo y descansaría tranquilo para el estreno de la obra.

Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde

-ahhh…-suspiró-hazlo pasar, Ukkitake

Era el último actor que haría la audición, luego sería solo selección.

-buenas tardes-dijo Isshin cuando el actor se puso en el escenario

-buenas tardes-le respondió el chico el cual llevaba un sombrero y un largo abrigo negro

-podrías quitarte el abrigo y el sombrero

El chico hiso lo que le pedía

-Gracias. Muy bien. Ahora, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El chico era blanco como la nieve, lo que hacía ver su rostro, pese al maquillaje, casi natural.

-soy Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Cifer-dijo con una seriedad en el rostro realmente escalofriante.

-que vienes a presentarme hoy, Ulquiorra

-pantomima: Un número de mimos.

(1)Buffon, Gianluigi Buffon es el apellido del actual arquero de la Juventus y seleccionado italiano. Actualmente ocupa la primera posición en los rankings del «Mejor Portero del Mundo del Cuarto de Siglo» y «Mejor Portero del Mundo de la 1ª Década del Siglo XXI» de la Federación Internacional de Historia y Estadística de Fútbol. ¡Es genial!

Feliz Navidad atrasada…jeje

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y sí, creo que habrá aun más drama. Cualquier comentario, saludo , pregunta será bien recibido...n.n

Quiero dar gracias a todos ustedes, lectores de fanfiction. Darles un gran abrazo a todos, un beso gigante porque al recibir sus comentarios, al ver las visitas, al sentir que les gusta, ayuda a crecer. A crecer como escritor de estas historias, a ser mejor personas y ayuda a esa alma que a veces se siente abatida por las cosas que pasan en la vida. Muchas veces una palabra, esa frase de aliento o un simple ¡WAAA! Te elevan y dan ganas de salir y seguir adelante. Por eso muchas gracias, adore conocerlos y que el próximo año sea tan bueno como ha sido este, pese a todo.

Se cuidan, nos estamos leyendo y ¡que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo!

Claw-13


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todos!, y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Mucho tiempo sin verlos y antes de que acabe enero el primer capítulo de este 2012. Jejej si estoy con soga al cuello con pruebas y los últimos trabajos de este semestre . rar. Asé que ha sido una pequeña escapadita de mi montaña de responsabilidades. jeje

Hoy no podré responder a cada uno de sus comentarios, pero agradesco a: Mariposa-Inferna, Koral Kurosaki, Kyokoakatsuki, darisu-chan, Nany Kuchiki, Clan Yuki, por sus comentarios en el capitulo diez y prometo ir mejorando para que reflejen por completo todo lo que deseo expresar… n.n

También a todos los que me han agregado a sus favoritos, los que siempre comentan y los que simplemente siguen el fic.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Chubi pertenece a la empresa dos en uno y es solo una referencia.

SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR ¡DISFRUTEN!

**Capitulo 11**

7:30 de la tarde y en el galpón aun resonaban las voces de los actores que sonaban con ecos y hacían retumbar el armazón de fierro. Todos estaban concentrados interpretando sus personajes, con la misma pasión, la misma energía y las mismas ganas que en la mañana, la gente que pasaba por fuera del lugar se sorprendía por la fuerza interpretativa de los chicos y más de alguna se quedó pegado escuchándolos.

El galpón era perfecto: amplio; fresco, sin llegar a ser frió; cómodo, relajado. Isshin se encargó personalmente de conseguir el lugar, para luego entregarles la información adecuada a sus actores: dónde y cuándo se iniciarían los ensayos del día siguiente. Por otro lado, fue Ichigo el asignado para recibir a sus compañeros y manejar los tiempos de ensayos: Comenzarían con una lectura general, para luego dividirse el trabajo por grupos y finalmente un ensayo general de todo el primer acto. Nadie se quejo ni contradijo las órdenes de Kurosaki hijo; ellos sabían que trabajaban a contra tiempo, y que la obra saliera bien era, en un alto porcentaje, responsabilidad de ellos mismos, pero por sobretodo: eran un equipo. Incluso Hiyori Y Shinji, por raro que pareciera, dejaron de lado sus bromas, chistes y peleas para ensayar con mayor seriedad. Esto hasta que, de pronto alguien interrumpió los acalorados diálogos. La puerta de acceso del galpón se abrió con lentitud, junto a un desagradable rechinar de las bisagras y el choque del suelo con la estructura metálica, lo que causó un gran escándalo y la queja general de los oídos de las presentes, todo aquello acompañado por el rumor de una voz jadeante.

El ruido hizo cambiar la línea de pensamientos de los muchachos que se quedaron en silencio, dedicando toda su atención a la entrada y al recién llegado: Un hombre con un semblante tan brillante como el sol, cubierto por la ansiedad, la emoción, la euforia y a punto de estallar por la expectación.

-¡hola!-exclamó la sombra con un hilo de voz

-¡director!-respondieron en perfecta sincronía los actores

-¿qué tal va la obra?-dejó las puertas que sostenía con las manos para entrar con libertad

-bien…-respondió con cautela el peli naranjo

-¿qué pasa director?-preguntó Hitsugaya

-chicos, necesito que se acerquen

Todos dejaron sus caras de interrogación e hicieron lo que este les pedía, dejando al director en medio de un improvisado circulo. El mayor de los Kurosakis sostuvo su barbilla con la mano izquierda intentando ordenar sus ideas.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Kaien

-mh…-sonrió Isshin-Chicos, hoy es un gran día. Hoy encontré lo que andaba buscando y espero que ustedes también puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo.

Los actores lo miraron como si estuviera loco

-no, no estoy loco. Lo más importante en este sitio y esta carrera es la compenetración y estoy seguro que todos ustedes lo están y lo estarán con los nuevos compañeros de esta obra-el director levantó su derecha para luego bajarla con dramatismo y, finalmente, apuntarla hacia la puerta. En cada uno de estos extraños movimientos nadie se atrevió, siquiera, a pestañar.

-adelante, mis queridos nuevos actores-los miembros del elenco observaron con atención

-adelante: Tatsuki, Renji…

Rukia dio una sonrisa de alegría "¡vinieron!" pensó.

-…Nemu, Ulquiorra…

"¡¿qué? ¡¿vino? ¡CIELOS, LO HIZO!" articuló en su mente Orihime. "esto es… ¡es maravilloso, es un actor excelente!

-y finalmente… Momo

Al escuchar este último nombre la chica de cabellera negra no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿Hinamori actúa?

-Momo-la llamó-¿qué hace aquí?-le preguntó acercándose y regalándole una sonrisa

-¡Rukia!-dijo al verla-¡¿sorprendida?-preguntó cuando se abrazaban

-¡Esto es genial!, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? no me habías contado que actuaras, ¡hay muchas cosas que me han estado ocultando ustedes!

-ahaha…no es nada de eso, solo no se había dado la oportunidad de contarte y…

-Hinamori-el fuerte sonido de los zapatos chocando con el piso acompañaron a la voz fría y escalofriante, la cual golpeo justo tras la nuca de la recién llegada. Ella quedó helada por el culminante tono de voz, y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, dilató sus pupilas y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Rukia miró desconcertada su amiga, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

- Tou…Toushiro-emitió la chica de ojos marrones, luego de un silencio desconcertante y una parálisis general de su cuerpo-Tú…

-También soy actor ¿no lo recuerdas?…o ¿creías que también me lo quitarías?

-no…yo esto...quiero…-intentó explicarse girando lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

El galpón estaba en completo silencio ¡nadie entendía nada! Y por lo mismo siguieron esperando el próximo movimiento, por mínimo que fuera, de cualquiera de los dos.

-lo sé-Hitsugaya giró su rostro para esquivar esos ojos penetrantes llenos de compasión.

-Toushi…

-Lo siento director pero me tengo que ir-dijo al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta, para luego encaminarse a la salida y tomar su bolso en el proceso.

Isshin solo asintió con seriedad.

-hasta mañana

Y simplemente se marchó, dejando a todo el mundo con la misma pregunta en sus cabezas ¿qué pasó con Toushiro?

Toushiro cerró su chaqueta, cruzó el bolso en su hombro izquierdo y enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras caminaba por la vereda en dirección norte, el vaho de su respiración salía con fuerza por su nariz y su boca, haciendo evidente el frío de la noche. En la esquina, frente al semáforo, concentró su vista en los fuertes colores del aparato que no cambiaba, no cambiaba, no cambiaba…

-¡ah!

Una bocina penetrante, un tirón de su brazo y la voz de esa chica.

-¡SHIRO!

Su mundo giro a mil por hora en apenas dos segundos.

-¡¿qué están haciendo, idiota?-lo retó la voz al mismo tiempo que un camión de carga pasaba por detrás de sus espaldas a una velocidad fuera de los límites permitidos.

-Ka…Karin-la miró desconcertado-¿qué haces aquí?

-¡salvarte la vida! ¡Por poco te matan!

-sí ...creo, pero ¿por qué?…¿cómo lleg…?

-lo sabes-le respondió mirando sus ojos-No te iba dejar solo...

No hacía falta nada más.

-¡Cambia esa cara estúpida!-lo ayudó a levantarse- te dejaré en tu casa

-gracias…-emitió en un susurro mientras se incorporaban y comenzaban a andar. Toushiro miró el cemento frió que reflejaba su sombra. Un silueta abatida, apesadumbrada y casi sin vida, desconcertante…desconcertante e impredecible como el corazón y el valor de lealtad que tenia "aquella" mujer, esa que no dudo en dejarlo sin nada…llevándose hasta su orgullo.

_Momo y Toushiro se conocían hacia más de once años, eran viejos conocidos, buenos amigos, prometedora pareja, un desastre de prometidos. _

_La primera vez que se vieron fue en las clases de biología de la escuela. Momo era nueva en el barrio y su forma de ser era todo lo contrario a una criatura fuerte; dulce, de pulcros modales y tímidas expresiones, lo que le resultó muy difícil poder entablar amistades en un nuevo lugar._

_-hola…-dijo entornando sus ojos cuando se acercó al puesto del chico-…¿puedo…puedo sentarme?_

_-como quieras-respondió con indiferencia el muchacho de cabellos blancos._

_-soy nueva…me llamo Momo Hinamori-dijo tratando de vencer su timidez._

_-soy Toushiro Hitsugaya-dijo devolviéndole la mirada y volvió a su posición inicial._

_-esto…yo_

_-no es necesario que te fuerces hablar, si no quieres_

_-está bien…-se sonrojó por la vergüenza-es qué me cuesta hablar con personas nuevas_

_-por mi está bien-se giró para observarla- a veces las palabras no son necesarias_

_Él le regaló una sonrisa tan reconfortante como los rayos de sol después de una tormenta, la que se transformo en el inicio de una profunda amistad entre ambos. Compartieron sus experiencias, dificultades y miedos, se confesaron sus primeros secretos y las curiosidades de todo adolecente. Toushiro se declaró su guardián y ella no se molestó en contrariarlo. Las vivencias de familias disfuncionales y padres ausentes los unían cada vez más, y casi por azar terminaron aceptándose como algo más que buenos amigos y llegaron a transformarse en novios. Cuando terminaron la escuela, no hubo discusión en cuanto a cuál sería el próximo paso._

_-la escuela de teatro, Shubi(1)_

_-¿también tú? pensé que no te gustaba la idea: eras muy tímida_

_-aun lo soy, pero creo que es lo quiero hacer y tendré un buen compañero conmigo_

_-momo...- tomó el delicado rostro de la chica entre sus manos-estás segura_

_-si…lo estoy._

_En la escuela de teatro lograron entrar en la misma división y en las mismas clases durante el primer año estaban felices de estar juntos. Durante el segundo año decidieron alquilar su departamento y vivieron juntos. Todo el mundo los adulaban y destacaban lo bien que lucían juntos y los señalaban con frecuencia como una pareja perfecta. Por eso, esa tarde sería diferente, esa cena lo cambiaría todo._

_-Momo…-la llamó luego de tomar el primer aperitivo antes de la cena_

_-Shubi…¿qué sucede?-preguntó inocente_

_-Hina…sabes que eres importante para mi ¿verdad?_

_Ella sonrió complacida._

_-tanto como tú para mí-respondió bajando su copa para dejarla sobre la mesa_

_-mírame a los ojos Momo Hinamori_

_-Toushiro…_

_El Chico sacó una pequeña caja de color negro y la levantó con lentitud_

_-¿quieres casarte conmigo, Momo?_

_-…-la chica agacho su rostro y miró su copa-…_

_-¿Hinamori?-preguntó luego de cinco minutos de silencio absoluto_

_-Toushiro…eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo…pero_

_-pero…pero ¿qué?, Hinamori._

_-es un paso tan grande, están…tan…no lo sé, te quiero y somos tan jóvenes aun…necesito pensarlo necesito un tiempo para pensarlo-le respondió dándole una de sus dulces sonrisas-dame una semana, solo una_

_-Momo…_

_-por favor-lo miró suplicante_

_-de acuerdo…como quieras_

_-gracias Shubi._

_Hinamori no era impulsiva ni menos tomaría una decisión apresurada, por eso esa semana fue importante para ella, no quitó de su cabeza la preposición de Toushiro y lo difícil y diferente que sería ser su "esposa", una cosa era vivir junto, pero ¿casarse? eso eran palabras mayores, era una responsabilidad, un vinculo aun más fuerte…algo, a sus ojos, sagrado. Se conocían tanto, lo quería tanto, su amigo y confidente, su seguridad y apoyo, se llevaban bien, coincidían como pizas de un mismo puzle, casi no discutían, y en sus pensamientos tenía certeza que a su lado tendría paz y seguridad. Con todo estos análisis y reflexiones: tomó su decisión._

_-Sí_

_-¿sí? ¿si, qué? _

_-sí Toushiro Hitsugaya, voy a casarme contigo_

_-Momo…Momo ¡Momo!...-la tomó y la giró en sus brazos mientras la besaba-seremos tan felices, tan felices…ya lo verás._

_Fijaron la fecha para seis meses más tarde. _

_Un mes antes de la boda Hinamori e Hitsugaya lograron conseguir unos papeles secundarios en una compañía de teatro no muy renombrada y de bajo presupuesto, pero con un prometedor futuro y solo por un hombre: El director, Sousuke Aizen_

_Fue un oportunidad única para la joven pareja y la aprovecharon al máximo. El problema ocurrió solo dos semanas antes de la fecha sagrada. _

_-Hinamori-la llamó Aizen justo antes de terminar el ensayo general._

_-¡Director!-exclamó la chica recogiendo su bolso al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de anticipación. La mirada penetrante, el andar sugerente y su forma de decir cada palabra le había robado el aliento desde la primera vez que lo vio. Pero para ella era alguien inalcanzable, imposible; una utopía-¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?_

_-no me trates con tanta distancia, ¿cuánto años nos llevamos? Cinco, seis-le sonrió _

_-creo que tiene…quiero decir...tienes razón-desvió la mirada avergonzada._

_-¡Momo!-la llamó Toushiro_

_-si ya voy…director, ¿qué quieres decirme?_

_-no, solo que…creo que haces un muy buen trabajo, sigue así_

_-muchas gracias, de verdad me siento alagada_

_-¡Momo!-insistió Hitsugaya_

_-Sí, ya voy…buena adiós debo irme…espero que podamos hablar más antes de la obra._

_-claro, será un placer._

_Y las conversaciones no fueron pocas. Durante esa semana cada vez más y más, Hinamori no perdía la oportunidad de hablar con su director e Hitsugaya cada vez estaba más ocupado en otras pequeñas presentaciones, haciendo que la relación del director con su actriz fuera aun más estrecha, más cercana , más intima._

_-Momo..necesito habar contigo-le dejó la tarde del viernes de esa semana- ¿podemos comer juntos?_

_-no sé…esto…no creo que se buena idea_

_-es importante, además tu novio no está contigo hoy._

_-de ..de acuerdo…está bien_

_Fuera del teatro los esperaban un lujoso auto de color negro._

_-sube-ordenó_

_-¿dónde vamos?_

_-es una sorpresa_

_Momo solo le respondió ceñuda, se acerco y Aizen le abrió la puerta para luego subir tras ella. Los vidrios estaban polarizamos y los asientos eran muy amplios. Se sumio en el olor y la maravillosa vista de un auto fuera de lo común, cuando de pronto sintió una mano fuerte tomar su brazo._

_-Souseke-lo reprendió_

_-shhh…-la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó con suavidad, luego un poco más profundo y hasta hacerlo sensual. Hinamori le respondió sin protestar_

_-¡no!, espera no…no puedo esto no…-dijo soltándose y abrazándose a sí misma- ¡no está bien! esto…_

_-Momo…solo fue un beso, solo un beso. Aun no hacemos nada de lo que arrepentirnos-intentó acercarse otra vez para volver a besarla_

_-Sousuke, tengo un novio y no puedo hacerle esto_

_-terminas y ya_

_-¡me voy a casar en una semana!-elevó su voz_

_-lo sé_

_-¿qué pretendes?_

_-que lo dejes_

_-Souseke... yo no … no puedo dejarlo_

_-entonces, haz lo que no deberías antes que sea demasiado tarde mi dulce momo-y esta vez alcanzó sus labios para cubrirlos con los propios con más pasión y euforia, hasta hacerla perder el sentido._

_La traición no estaba en sus planes, no se consideraba una persona desleal ni menos mentirosa, pero lo que le hacía sentir Souseke era tan perturbador, escalofriante, dulce y apasionado a la vez que no pudo resistirse. La pasión desenfrenada era tan diferente a lo que le hacía sentir Hitsugaya tan incomprensible, incoherente, irresponsable y bello que le abrió los ojos a un mundo que creía perdido, al que creyó que nunca tendría acceso, en el que no creía que ella fuera parte. Por eso lo supo, por eso no tuvo duda, tenía la certeza que por su prometido no sentía lo mismo, era simplemente un hermoso y dulce cariño fraternal, un hermano mayor al que le deseaba lo mejor y al cual quiso amar, pero que no lo hacía realmente. Pero, por esa linda amistad, por ese cariño por respeto a su palabra, no podía traicionar su respuesta y abandonarlo, le faltó valor para hacerlo. Se olvidaría de Aizen sin importar como, sin importar cuánto le costara abandonaría a su primer y apasionado amor. _

_-Acepto-dijo la voz del chico con su mirada en los dulces ojos de su novia. Hinamori lo observó atentamente, la felicidad de Toushiro era tan grande como su amor por el teatro, tan puro como el aire de las montañas y tan grande como sus esperanzas de ser feliz._

_-y Tú Momo Hinamori aceptas….-Hinamori por pocas centésimas de segundo desvió ligeramente sus ojos y vio, tras los lentes de marco oscuro, los ojos de aquel hombre que le robaba el aliento, tras el sacerdote que la estaba casando, quien la observaba la atentamente como su padrino de bodas.Él levantó sus gafas con el índice y sin quitarle la mirada a la novia. Momo sintió su corazón dar un vuelco tan brusco que por un segundo pensó que no volvería a respirar, luego Volvió su rostro a Hitsugaya y escuchó atenta las últimas palabras de su decisión final._

_-¿…hasta que la muerte los separé?_

_-Tou…shiro…-_

_El chico de ojos turquesa la miró desconcertado mientras ella quitaba sus manos de las de su novio _

_-no puedo… -dijo en susurros-te mereces amor…lo siento_

_Y se dio a la fuga, Histugaya quedó helado, sus piernas no reaccionaron su brazos se transformaron en trapo y sus ojos no creía lo que veían: ella se iba, lo abandonaba,lo dejaba sin su corazón y con el orgullo roto._

_Y tras esos eternos tres segundos de frustración, Sousuke corrió tras las estelas del vestido blanco de la chica, dándole una fulminante abofetada a su alma. _

_Hitsugaya no volvió a los ensayos y renuncio a su oportunidad de oro, no quería ver a nadie ni nada, odiaba todo lo que le recordará a ella. Después de un año de estar abonado a su depresión: bares y pensamientos destructivos, En un pequeño acto de improvisación, en una plaza pública, se encontró con un hombre con un carisma y poder de la palabra inconfundible: Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin había escuchado pequeños comentario de Toushiro y de la flameante crisis que estaba sufriendo así que decisión acercarse. El plan no fue en vano, porque Isshin lo consiguió como artista y Hitsugaya encontró ayuda para salir adelante. Resultó ser un excelente remedio para sus males, pero aun no podía olvidar. _

La historia no cerró, pero aprendió a convivr con ella, la foto de sus escritorio era una prueba más de que aun la amaba y también un recuerdo de que en alguna época de su vida fue feliz, Mas tenerla enfrente de sus ojos de carne y huesos, era algo muy diferente: era el dolor de una herida que él no quería abrir, no podía hacerlo.

-Karin

-¡¿Papá?

-sé que estas allá, no necesito mentiras, ni malas justificaciones

-¿para eso llamaste?

-no

-entonces habla

-Primero, te vuelves antes de la 10 de la noche a la casa, no quiero saber que mi hija…

-¡ya, para! ¡vieja cabra! Lo haré, ¿algo más?

-SÍ. Segundo…

-Karin-llamó el muchacho de cabello blanco desde la sala.

-¡¿qué haga qué?-respondió al teléfono

-¿Karin?-la chica le hizo una señal con la mano desde la cocina

-eres la única con puede hacerlo

-no creo…

-comenzaré con tu cuarto y Yuzu se encargará de la decoración las cortinas, lo hará con su color favorito…

-¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo!-respondió resignada- ¡lo haré!

-los espero-y cortó

-seguro-dijo en voz baja mirando resignada el teléfono

-¿quién era?

-mi papa

-¿tú papa? ¿Sabe que estas aquí?

-sip. Y no te preocupes, no planea sacarte los ojos

-¿y por qué me sacaría los ojos?

-No sé, cosas de su cabeza supongo

-y ¿qué decía?

-¡ah!… esto es más difícil de lo que pensé…cómo te explico…

-desde el principio

-¡si sé!-lo retó-Bien. Isshin Kurosaki acaba de inventar una "reunión nocturna"…

-ok…

-…y será en el teatro en media hora más…

-entonces…-dijo ciñendo sus cejas-¿qué pretendes? ¿Puedes hablar más rápido, mocosa? no estoy entendiendo el misterio

-¡bien, bien! ¡no sea impaciente, cascarrabias!

-mira quien lo dice

-¡sí! ¡Bien! ¿Quieres que acabe?

-continua

-…es para los actores del elenco, para estrechar relaciones y…

-¡no!, ¡no, no, no voy a ir! ¡Olvídalo!

-pero…

-¡no!

-por favor… es obligación, es necesario para la obra

-¿con qué te están chantajeando?

-¿chantaje? nadie hablo nada de chantaje

-Karin, ¿con qué te están comprando para que me convenzas? Dímelo, no me molesta

Ella lo pensó por un momento, el le buscó la mirada y se resignó, debía decirle.

-remodelación de mi cuarto: femenino y sutil como yo

-jajajaja… eso quiero verlo

-¡por favor Shiro! no quiero cortinas rosas de mierda.

-nop

-pero, ¡ah! es necesario tienes que ir-Toushiro la miró por unos segundos para percibir cada detalle de su expresión, solo con el silencio de su respiración. De verdad Karin temía por su habitación y por la obra. Toushiro bajó su mirada, de ser un buen amigo iría si rechistar, pero… "¡ah!"Pensó con rabia; Ella estaba ahí por él, no podía traicionarla: eran amigos.

-¿qué?-dijo cuando percibió la mirada más profunda sobre su rostro

-Karin…creo que…-respiró hondo-iré

-¡si, si, si! ¡sí!-dijo mientras celebraba dando golpes al cielo- Gracias Shiro

-pero…-dijo con una voz solemne… tengo una condición

-¿una condición?-lo miró interrogante- ¿Cuál?

-tú también iras

-¿yo? Pero yo…

-Iras conmigo y no te separaras de mi en toda la noche. No quiero Separarme de ti en toda la noche.

(1)Shubi, significa defensa con los Kanjis de Protección y equipo. La verdad es que mi idea fue hacer un juego con que Toushiro era su "defensa" y su "Chubi" (suenan muy parecidos) una golosina que se vende en Chile que tiene ese nombre. Son una especie de lentejas de chocolate cubiertas con caramelo de colores, se venden en paquetes donde traen una 15 lentejas cada uno, son pequeñas, no más grande que una moneda.

Uff… al fin, espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado… con ansias esperaré sus comentarios y no sé, cualquier cosa …XD también ojalá pueda tener en dos o tres semanas el siguiente episodio, porque estos días son de muerte ...:S, en fin

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos otra vez, ¡wa! Por fin termino este capítulo, debo confesar que me costó terminarlo pero creo que valió la pena el esfuerzo y espero que les guste. ¿Ya leyeron Bleach 480?, casi lloró con eso, aunque en sí el capitulo no dice mucho más que ese terrible anuncio (no quiere darles el spoiler a quienes no siguen el manga o no lo han leído) Pero en fin…sobreviviré, espero =S

Rincón de Reviews (capitulo 11):

**Mariposa-Infernal**: ¡Wa! me alegra que te haya gustado, y ¡les dado al clavo!, todas las respuestas están aquí espero que te gusten

**Koral-Kurosaki**: Los sentimientos humanos son un enigma y nunca se sabe dónde ni cómo se salen a flote, y para ella fue en ese momento, pero eso no acaba allí. IchiRuki, no te preocupes porque que este capítulo te recompensará…jeeje

**Darisu-chan**: El secreto de Toushiro ayuda a comprenderlo, era un poco complejo hacerlo antes: con el rencor, el sufrimiento y lo difícil que es para él superar esa experiencia. Aún quedan capítulos por escribir en esa historia.

**Clan Yuki**: ¡Wa! Me alegra que te guste. Este capítulo habrá más convivencia entre los nuevos y el elenco y por supuesto aquí hay una pequeña dosis de IchiRuki.

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK**: no sabes cuánto me animó leer tu comentario de verdad muchas gracias, y espero responder a tus expectativas, de antemano, puedo prometer poner mi mayor esfuerzo en mis historias. (Y por supuesto disculpo todas las faltas de ortografía, no sabré yo. También se me hace muy difícil lidiar con ellas y la redacción…XD)

**Kyokoakatsuki**: Isshin y sus ideas maestras, una reunión nocturna es una escusa perfecta para complicar la vis simples da a estos personajes...XD

**Nadia Mutou**: Sí, me alegra que te este gustando esta historia y cada vez tendrá más enredos (sí, no me gusta los romances simples) y drama claro que sí.

Espero que este capítulo les guste y muchas gracias por todos quienes han comentado esta historia y la siguen cada vez que hay una nueva publicación. Es agrado saber que les gusta.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. La canción "Trátame suavemente" es de propiedad de Soda Stereo (Fuerza Cerati)

Y ahora sin más que agregar ¡DISFRUTENLA!

**Capitulo 12**

Cada actor tomó un lugar en la sala y comenzaron a compartir sus experiencias, deseos y expectativas. La conversación iba en buen rumbo luego de que Isshin los dejara en la zona de las bambalinas, aunque no lo pareciera. El área, que mil veces vieron hecha un desastre, estaba toda despejada salvo por algunas mesas con bocadillos y bebidas, junto a una radio sin mucha potencia y una luz tenue que los ayudaba a desinhibir sus palabras y miradas. El principal objetivo era que se relacionaran e intentaran no discutir, pese a que a algunos les resultara difícil, lo que ayudaría al desarrollo interpersonal de ellos mismos e indudablemente contribuiría a la obra.

-y bien que hay de ti, tu nombre era…

-Nemu, idiota-replicó Hiyori golpeando en la nuca a Shinji, mientras la chica en cuestión solo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

-¡No me pegues en la cabeza, niña violenta!

-¡Hago lo quiero, pelado!

-¡No conmigo...idiota!

-¡Estúpido! ¡Tú no me insultas!-y se levantó de su puesto dispuesta a darle una paliza a su compañero

-¡Contrólate!

-¡¿a quién vienes a…!-siguieron insultándose mientras corrían alrededor de las mesas haciendo un gran alboroto como de costumbre

-Perdónenlos, pero siempre son así…-se disculpó Ichigo con una media sonrisa

En ese instante Rukia lo indagó con su mirada, y vio como las líneas de su boca se curvaban forzadas, sus ojos cansados, y su ceño aparentaba estar relajado; como si luchara por algo fuera de su control. La joven Kuchiki siguió observándolo hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de él, ella respiró y detuvo el aire en su pecho, pero Ichigo la esquivó con violencia, al igual que se quita los ojos del sol, luego se alejó a una esquina más oscura. La chica arrugó su frente: "¿qué pasa?", se preguntó tratando de entender la actitud del muchacho pero no encontró ninguna explicación factible.

-mejor para mí-se dijo al recordar sus propias prioridades-trabajo, éxito, la gloria

La actriz tomó un vaso con bebida y lo bebió, bebió sin detenerse.

-Rukia, ¿estás bien?-preguntó confundido Kaien

-mejor que nunca- respondió con convicción y le devolvió una mirada desafiante al moreno, y otra al joven Kurosaki, quien la respondió entre la oscuridad para luego dirigir sus ojos a otra dirección. Ella inhaló aire inflando su pecho, y continuo como si nada pasara.

-por cierto, Tatsuki, Renji y yo fuimos compañeros en la escuela de teatro-informó con una serenidad indudable.

-¿en serio?- comentó Inoue levantando sus cejas y mirando a sus compañeros-no me lo habría imaginado

-¡por supuesto que no! Nosotros somos ampliamente mejores que Rukia ¿Verdad, Renji?

-claro que sí

-Renji, eres un traidor ¿por qué cambias ahora de bando?-la peli negra le gritó y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo

-pero…pero Rukia tiene más carisma-intentó reparar

-Renji….-lo amenazó Tatsuki por la espalda-recuerda en que departamento te estás alojando

-pero, Tatsuki es más…más…

-veo como vuela una maleta, un ordenador ¡ups! ceo que también cayó un reproductor de música último modelo por la ventana del piso 8…

-¡No, Tatsuki! ¡Sí! Tatsuki es mejor que Rukia.

-me las pagas Renji…-avisó Rukia

-¡No, Rukia!-se ayudó con las manos en una negativa, y con una súplica de piedad.

-Lo siento Rukia, pero Renji cuida sus intereses más próximos, ya verá como recupera los otros-miró significativamente a la joven Kuchiki, como queriendo decir con la mirada lo que sus boca no podía. La peli negra solo la miró confundida.

Inoue captó el mensaje oculta en esas palabras y no pudo evitar mirar a su propio dolor, Ichigo. Cuando lo vio, el estaba fuera de sí mismo, estaba ido, en otro mundo, por lo cual decidió acompañarlo.

-Ichigo…-se acercó con cautela

-Inoue, ¿te estás divirtiendo?

-sí-dijo mirando en dirección del resto del grupo-…todos son muy agradables

-lo son, excepto por algunos…

La mirada castaña iba en directa dirección de Kaien y Renji.

-están pasándolo bien…-la chica estiró sus brazos-creo que no será difícil incorporarnos con ellos en la obra

-mm…tal vez tengas razón-comentó

-y cuando la estrenemos vendrá hasta el primer ministro a vernos

-no creo que sea para tanto-sonrió avergonzado

-y luego llegaremos a Broadway-agregó entusiasmada

-creo que es un poco exagerado

-el rey querrá conocernos…

Ichigo expiró por la nariz con fuerza, en señal de cansancio, era un poco difícil razonar con ella.

-pero ¿qué pasa?-se mostro preocupada por la actitud

-no nada… no es nada

-no…no creo-comenzó Inoue bajando la mirada y tratando encontrar el valor para decir lo que tantas veces había querido hacer-…que tengas que agobiarte por todo esto, eres muy talentoso y yo…

El peli naranjo escuchaba con respetuosa solemnidad

-…necesito decirte que…-la chica levantó la mirada buscando la de él, mientras el chico la observaba con cuidado

-Inoue…

-solo…déjame terminar-tragó saliva-…yo quiero decirte que…

¡Crash!

¡Crash!

¡Crash!

El sonido de los cristales quebrándose uno a uno interrumpió las palabras de la chica.

-¿qué pasa allá?-preguntó exaltado

-ichi…go…-miró desesperada la castaña

-lo siento Inoue, pero debó ir a ver-Kurosaki se giró y fue en busca de los responsable, al mismo tiempo que los regañaba-¡ya les he dicho que cuiden las cosas y…!

Ichigo se marchó, dejándola sola con su confesión en la garganta mientras regañaba a Shinji y Hiyori, quienes ya se escabullían en un vano intento de salir airosos. Inoue observó atenta cada movimiento de su compañero, perdiendo su mente en aquel agujero vacio en su corazón y en su alma, acompañada del anhelo y la melancolía.

-esa cara otra vez…-dijo una voz tras de ella

-Ulquiorra -mencionó extrañada al girarse mientras limpiaba una lágrima que nacía de sus orbes café

-eres una chica extraña

-lo soy…-respondió con una sonrisa modesta en los labios y sorbiendo la nariz-…estoy muy feliz que hayas venido y te hayas presentado a la audición… ¡estás en la obra!

Se carcajeo con nerviosismo, intentando esconder su tristeza

-mmm…supongo que no fue una pérdida de tiempo-el chico bebió de su vaso

-pero ¡qué dices! ¡Eres muy bueno en lo que haces!

-si estoy aquí, tal vez tengas razón-se concentró en los ojos castaños de la chica

-te ves triste

-¡no! Cómo…cómo crees…-sonrió de forma falsa

-no puedes negarlo

Ella comenzó a enfadarse

-mhhh…lo estaba pero ya no

-definitivamente eres extraña

-mhhh…sí, pero no soy la única aquí-lo desafió frunciendo un poco su ceño

-fuera de este mundo

-¿fuera de este mundo?-preguntó esfumando su leve enojo

Ulquiorra la observó por unos instantes contemplando su rostro descolocado y confuso, no percibió el tiempo que estuvo así hasta que en los labios de Orihime se comenzó a dibujar una leve sonrisa en su el delicado rostro, pero esta vez era real.

-raro…-contestó él

-entiendo-y le regaló una sonrisa más amplia.

El mimo la observó atento, reconfortado con esa mirada alegre que lo contemplaba, pero poco a poco el rostro albino que se fue transformando; dejando entrever nada más que una extraña melancolía, sus ojos se oscurecieron y dejaron de brillar, para luego ser desviados. Orihime se sorprendió de su actitud, lo que borró su sonrisa.

-¿qué pasa?

-nada… nada-dio media vuelta y se alejo del lado de la chica

-no, no te…-intentó decir-vayas…-pero él ya estaba lejos.

"Esos ojos… no solo están solos, están sufriendo…pero ¿por qué?" Pensó con una tristeza contenida, y por estúpido que sonará comenzaba a dolerle.

Llegaron media hora después de lo provisto, Karin no podía encontrarse con su padre, ni Toushiro dar explicaciones, así que ella decidió dejarlo todo en manos de su querida guardián.

_Flash back_

_-dame tú teléfono_

_-¿otra vez sin batería?-dijo Hitsugaya mientras buscaba en su bolsillo-¡cuántas veces te he dicho que lo recargues!_

_-shh…¡cállate!-dijo mientras sacaba el aparto de la mano de su amigo-no tengo dinero en el mío y tengo que hablar con ella antes_

_Marcó el número y espero él tono_

_-¿ella? _

_-¿Yuzu?-habló al teléfono_

_-quien más podría ser-agregó por lo bajo el chico por lo cual se ganó un puntapié en la pantorrilla_

_-maldita-susurró él_

_-idiota-le contestó ella_

_-¿Karin?-respondió la voz de Yuzu_

_-ehmm...si soy…_

_-¿qué ocurre? Karin ¿dónde estás?, papá dijo que llegarías temprano_

_-sí, pero no_

_-¿qué? no te entiendo_

_-Yuzu, necesito un favor_

_-¿otro?, ya hemos hablado de…_

_- por favor- la interrumpió la morena-dile a mi padre que ya llegué, que estoy en casa y ya me dormí por favor-suplicó_

_-Pero Karin, yo no puedo…._

_-Te estaré eternamente agradecida-comenzó a disparar como metralleta- llegaré antes que amanezca, no te preocupes antes del desayuno estaré en casa._

_-pero Karin…_

_-¡Gracias Yuzu! pero me tengo que ir nos vemos en casa, hasta mañana, chaooo_

_-no hay problema….-dijo la castaña mirando con resignación al teléfono y su suerte._

_-Yuzu…-llamó su Isshin al cerrar la puerta principal de la residencia Kurosaki_

_-allá vamos-se dijo intentando maquinar una buena escusa para que su padre no se le ocurriera husmear en la pieza de su hermana-papá…_

_Fin Flashback_

-listo-dijo devolviendo el celular a su dueño

-vas a tener que hacerle un monumento a tu hermana

-¿voy? "Vamos" querrás decir; tú no te quedas fuera, Shiro

Mientras discutían, sin darse cuenta, entraron al teatro.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-respondió el chico de cabello blanco

-¿crees que no sé que también te ha cubierto con escusas?

-no lo recuerdo

-no te hagas el idiota

-ahh…

-Toushiro llegaste... Karin-era la voz de Inoue quien les dio la bienvenida sacándolos de su mundo y dejando con las palabras en la boca al muchacho

-hola-contestaron lo que hizo que la atención se concentrara en ellos.

-Karin ¿qué haces aquí?-apenas llegando a su lado preguntó de forma severa Ichigo

-Ichini…

-Ichigo…-dijo Hitsugaya, a lo que el joven Kurosaki lo calló con la mano, Hitsugaya empezó a enfadarse

-Ichigo, Karin y yo…

-Karin ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó molesto- Papá dijo qué…

-acompáñame un momento- Karin tomó a su hermano por la muñeca y se alejaron.

Toushiro se limitó a observarlos, pese a la rabia que sentía, sabía que esa era una pequeña batalla que Karin debía emprender y terminar.

-no deberías haber venido, deberías estar en casa. Papá aseguró que estarías allá y…

-Ichini, no fastidies-se apoyó en la pared cruzando los brazos

-tú no eres actriz para estar aquí… ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?

-no te metas en mi vida, mientras no me meta en la tuya

-eres mi hermana, claro que voy a meterme

-te estás comportando como un idiota frente a todos. Y si quieres saber: de acuerdo, aquí lo tienes estoy acompañando a Toushiro

-ya lo note-dijo levantando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos

-y no me mires así que fue papá quien me pidió que convenciera a Toushiro a venir, pero él se negó a menos que yo lo acompañara

-no podía venir solo

-no está pasando por un buen momento, y soy su amiga, deberías entenderlo

-y por qué tú, no podía venir con alguien más

-ichini…por favor, se razonable. Además él lo está haciendo por mí

-ahora es por ti, por favor Karin…

-Sí, él esta única y exclusivamente porque YO se lo pedí.

-ah sí…-dijo incrédulo

-sí, porque papá me amenazó con pintar mi pieza de rosa, sabes cómo detesto el rosa, si no lograba convencer a su actor a venir aquí. Y fue el mismo idiota del viejo que me hizo prometer que estaría antes de las diez en casa. Entonces será tú turno de echarme una mano. Ni se te ocurra decirle nada al viejo.

-ayudarte…no lo sé

-olvídalo. Ve y cuéntale a mi padre de todo…sabes que es mi amigo Ichini…-la cara de agobio de Karin hizo que Ichigo se sintiera culpable y no pudo evitar comprenderla

El peli naranjo bufó resignado

-está bien, pero vete con cuidado, te estaré mirando.

-gracias-y le regaló una amplia sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Justo cuando desaparecía enfrente de sus ojos, la figura de Rukia se configuró a su radio de alcance y no fue una de las visiones más agradables: la chica estaba abrazando a Renji. Lo que le provocó una especie de envidia, no solo por el hecho, sino porque ella miraba su ex-compañero de escuela con un cariño que no había visto en otras ocasiones, una mirada, para él, desconocida.

Pero no era el único al que los oscuros sentimientos lo invadían en esos instantes, Kaien tampoco lo estaba disfrutando, no había podido acercase a la chica como él tenía planeado, pues siempre estaba con alguien más, era como una diosa en medio del Olimpo, solicitada por cada divinidad en la fiesta. Bebió un sorbo más de su vaso, mientras sus ojos quemando por donde miraban y comenzó a aproximar con decisión.

-¡Momo!-dijo Rukia cuando vio acercarse la chica de cabello marrón-…nunca me comentaste que eres actriz… ¡el tiempo vuela! Debió ser porque perdimos el contacto, después de nuestra pre-adolescencia

-cierto, perdimos mucho contacto cuando me cambie de ciudad, ¿recuerdas?

-si… ¡ah! es genial que todos ustedes estén aquí-les regaló una amplia sonrisa a sus compañeros, pero su alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

-si me disculpan… pero ¡ah!-Kaien se abrió paso entre los actores que rodeaban a la chica de cabello negro- Rukia, necesito hablar contigo…es sobre la obra, es urgente

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó la chica

-es un asunto…entre nosotros, tiene que ser en privado.

Rukia indago a Kaien, pero no logró percibir ningún atisbo de truco.

-de acuerdo- respondió-si me disculpan, vuelvo en unos minutos.

-Renji…-Tatsuki tomó por el brazo al chico de cabello rojizo-¿por qué no bailamos un poco?

-de…-miró en dirección de la figura de Kuchiki, quien se perdía poco a poco en la oscuridad-…acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos.

-Porque te decidiste aparecer ahora…-recriminó una voz dura e imponente-Momo Hinamori

-Toushiro…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, lo que la hiso sentir indefensa y una vez más culpable.

-Dime, ¿querías humillarme y salir corriendo?-Hitsugaya deslizó sus manos hasta sus bolsillo de sus jeans azul, donde las escondió en un intento de controlarlas, luego dio un paso más hacia ella erguiendo su cabeza por sobre la altura de la chica.

-no… solo acudí a la audición, necesitaba el trabajo

Toushiro ladeó una media sonrisa

-no me digas que tu directorcito ya se aburrió de ti

-no es eso…él está de viaje

-¿y no te llevó contigo?-preguntó con saña

-no es eso…él está…se está divorciando-respondió como si se disculpara

-¡era casado! vaya idiota

-cuando vuelva nos casaremos…

A Toushiro le picaban sus manos como nunca antes, quería aprisionarla y hacerle un daño tan profundo como ella se lo había hecho a él, un daño que no se borrara tan fácilmente. En segundos sacó sus manos de los bolsillos mientras ella le devolvía una mirada tan vulnerable que quiso arrepentirse de sus pensamientos y deseos para regresar el tiempo atrás.

-…pero no estoy segura-dijo con una mirada de gatito abandonado que intenta pedir ayuda en medio de la tormenta.

Esos ojos castaños y profundos, ese mirar lo estaban desarmando por dentro…una vez más. Toushiro bajó su mirada como si se rindiera en una lucha que antes de empezar estaba perdida, una batalla contra sus propios sueños y su corazón. Luego se alejó en dos pasos mientras sus hombros caían dejando sus brazos como trapo. Podía decir que la odiaba, pero la verdad era que no podía evitar seguir queriéndola, seguir deseándola, seguir... ¿podría perdonarla?, ¿podría volver a confiar?... ¿Podría volver a caer?

-Mom…

-Hinamori-irrumpió una voz ajena a ellos- no intentes manipularlo, déjalo en paz, no se lo hagas más difícil ¿de acuerdo?

-¿manipularlo? Yo no… espera y tú ¿quién eres?-preguntó la castaña con los ojos confusos

-una amiga

-¿amiga? Toushiro nunca tuvo amigas, excepto a mí

-¡vaya amiga! pero no te preocupes yo soy de verdad, vamos Shiro

"Karin" pensó cuando ella tomó su brazo y lo alejo de ese remolino de sensaciones que comenzaban a confundirlo.

-no dejes que te atormente de esa forma, después seré yo quien te tenga que recoger en pedazos

-Karin…-volvió a articular al mismo tiempo que agitaba su cabeza- yo no…

-aun te tiene agarrado, Toushiro…

Él se zafó y quedó frente a la chica de cabello oscuro

-…aun la amas y ni siquiera te das cuenta, pasas el tiempo tratando de odiarla pero aun la quieres. Si intenta acercarse a ti como amiga siquiera, me temo que no puedas levantarte y…

-ven conmigo-la interrumpió

-¿qué?

-solo ven-Hitsugaya la tomó de la mano, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la arrastró fuera del teatro.

-¡para!-ordenó la chica zafándose del agarre-¡estás loco! ¡¿Qué te pasa?

-¡estoy arto de hacer lo que debo y dejar de hacer lo que deseo! ¡Y lo que quiero ahora es volver a sentir y vivir como antes lo hice, junto a ella!

-Shiro…no puedes

-¡lucharé por ella, Karin! voy a conquistarla otra vez y esta es la oportunidad perfecta

-pero…

-de verdad te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero quiero intentarlo o nunca me lo perdonaré

-haz lo que quieras-la chica se dio media vuelta y tomó comenzó a alejarse-¡por mi puedes irte al carajo!

-¡espera!

Karin se dio media vuelta.

-Tosushiro, soy tu amiga y quisiera evitarte que volvieras a sufrir, pero si es eso lo que quieres yo no puedo hacer nada…ve con ella, pero evítame su presencia, no soportaría ver su cara sin aguantarme las ganas de darle una paliza y de pasó tú también.

-Karin… ¿qué quieres decir?

-que se acabo Toushiro, me aburrí; puedo consolarte y hacerte reaccionar cuando ella está lejos, pero tú de novio…olvídalo.

Y se fue dejándolo solo, acompañado de la luna.

-¿De qué querías hablar?, hay algo malo con las escenas...

-no…bueno me gustaría discutir algunos puntos

-¿cuáles?

-estaba pensando…en –dijo mientras veía como las orbes violetas se abría poniendo todo su atención en él- estaba pensando en…nuestro beso. Sí,… creo que deberías ser más largo

-Kaien, ya discutimos sobre ese punto y se dejó como uno corto porque es el primero

-pero sería bueno cambiarlo-se acerco a la chica para quedar frente a ella

-...ahhh… Kaien, lo siento pero no tengo ánimo para seguir discutiendo esto, estoy agotada. Hablemos mañana ¿sí?-y se alejo

-espera- ordenó el chico y tomó la fina mano de la muchacha-bailemos esta pequeña pieza

-me temo que debo rechazarlo-él la acercó a su cuerpo

-vamos Rukia, se que te gusta la música

-ahora no Kaien-se zafó y se fue dejándolo solo, y pese al rechazó; él sonrió.

-escapar no servirá de mucho, Rukia.

La música sonaba suave y agradable a sus oídos, la melodía danzaba en el ambiente embriagando cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero sin ser lo suficiente para brindarle las energías para atreverse a dar el paso e ir a la pista de baile, por eso solo cerró los ojos en señal de plenitud con el ritmo. "Kaien" pensó, cuando sintió unos pasos cercanos a ella, sabía que su compañero estaba tratando de llamar su atención pero, en esa parte de la noche, lo que menos le apetecía era lidiar con más niños mimados. Sin embargo, la música estaba aliviando esa tensión, haciéndola sentir en una atmosfera mágica y cautivante, en una dimensión que la daba la noche, los pensamientos borrosos y la sensación de satisfacción, haciéndola olvidar los posibles problemas o del mañana. Pero todo aquello acabó cuando una mano fría la trajo de vuelta a la tierra, su esbelto cuerpo fue rodeado por aquellos dedos firmes y masculinos, esto hizo que girara su pequeño rostro y clavó su vista violácea en la cara dueña de esas manos que la aprisionaban.

-¿tú? tú ¿qué estás…?-dijo en un susurro ahogado, él se inclinó en su oído y susurró una orden que no dejaba lugar a réplicas

-a bailar.

La arrastró por entre la gente hasta estar en medio de la zona designada para el baile, el muchacho ignoró por completo la protesta de Rukia, mientras las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica comenzaban a sonar junto a una voz tantas veces escuchada en fiestas ochenteras.

_Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad_

_se esconde tras tus ojos _

_y que tu blusa atora sentimientos, que respiras_

Eso la estaba desarmando, la estaban haciendo sentir sensaciones tan delirantes que sus pies no pudieron ignorarlo. El menudo cuerpo se fue relajando mientras esos brazos bronceados la rodeaban, se sentía segura, tenía la sensación que si ese cuerpo cubría el suyo nada malo pasaría. Y ya no pudo seguir resistiéndose.

_tienes que comprender_

_que no puse tus miedos_

_donde están guardados,_

_y que no podre quitártelos_

_si al hacerlo me desgarras._

Él tomó las delicadas manos de Rukia y las puso sobre sus propios hombros, luego fijó las suyas en la cintura de la chica, y poco a poco se fueron alejando del tumulto. El ruido de las voces ajenas fue desapareciendo hasta hacer un susurro apenas audible, mientras la voz de Gustavo Cerati se hacía más fuerte.

La joven Kuchiki lentamente se dejó llevar deslizándose como seda al cuerpo de su acompañante, hasta que levantó la vista para chocar con sus orbes mirando en directa dirección a su rostro, con una seriedad que le volvió a la realidad.

-ahhh…-dio un suspiro que parecía frustrado-¿porque ahora…?

-¿ahora?...no sabía que debería haber un porqué o un ahora

-porque te acercas ahora, me has estado ignorando durante todo el día…de verdad no estoy entendiendo lo que te pasa

-olvídalo ¿sí? disfruta de la canción

_No quiero soñar_

_mil veces la mismas cosas_

_ni contemplarlas sabiamente_

_quiero que me trates suavemente._

Él deslizó sus manos por la menuda espalda de la chica, mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la espalda, para luego apoyar su mejilla en el pecho de él.

-no debería estar cerca de ti-soltó el chico

-¿qué dices?...-la chica levantó sus ojos para encontrar los luceros castaños que la miraban con un anhelo reprimido, pero que no podía ocultar-¿deberías?… ¿qué quieres decir Ichigo?-preguntó confusa.

El muchacho se acercó a su oído con lentitud, calmando su respiración que se aceleraba a cada milímetro que se acercaba.

_Te comportas de acuerdo_

_con lo que te dicta cada momento…_

-pero no puedo, no puedo no puedo…-deslizó sus labios rozando la oreja de la chica, luego la deslizó con suavidad por su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que la aprisionaba con más fuerza a su anatomía. La muchacha, por su parte, estaba inmóvil incapaz de hacer cualquier movimiento, sintió tenso el cuerpo masculino mientras su corazón saltaba con más fuerza.

…_y esta inconstancia, no es algo heroico_

_es más bien algo enfermo. _

El joven Kurosaki siguió acariciando con sus labios la mejilla, haciéndose camino hasta la comisura de los labios de Rukia. La voz ronca y su respiración trabajosa, se detuvieron en ese punto.

-ichi…go-articuló consciente de la cercanía de sus labios-¿qué estás planeando?

-no estoy planeando nada…solo me limito hacer lo que me dicen mis instintos

El muchacho deslizó una mano en la cintura de la peli negra y otra detrás la curva de su cuello y cabeza. Mientras ella seguía inmóvil

-I...chi

-si quieres oír lo que haré; está bien, te lo diré, pero no por eso voy a detenerme: Voy a besarte

Y con un sensual movimiento de su boca acarició con tal suavidad los labios de la morena, que ella sintió como sus células se derretían por dentro, haciendo que su cuerpo, su cabeza y su pulso explotaran de tensión. Mas él se limitó a seguir por unos segundos más ese juego; jugueteó con el labio inferior de la chica rozándolo y apretándolo con suavidad, y pese a ser casi imposible el control masculino, él no aumentó el ritmo; quería disfrutar de aquel irresistible caramelo tanto como le fuera posible.

Ella entreabrió su boca, incapaz de controlar su deseo de sentirlo más cerca, pero Ichigo siguió con su tortura.

_No quiero soñar_

_mil veces las mismas cosas_

_ni contemplarlas sabiamente_

_quiero que me trates suavemente._

El labio superior de la joven Kuchiki comenzaba a temblar por el remolino de emociones que le estaba haciendo sentir ese… "¡imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Tonto! Kurosaki ¿Por qué me está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué me tortura de esa manera? ¿Por qué me hace sentir esto?" Pensó, primero la ignoraba, luego la obligaba a bailar y ahora la torturaba en su propio anhelo "¿qué plan tiene en su cabeza? ¿Qué estúpido e incoherente plan hay en su cabeza?... pero, su quiere jugar, dos pueden jugar a al mismo juego ¿no?"

Fue cuando su determinación se hizo latente y desprendió sus brazos del joven Kurosaki, luego, con un movimiento de cabeza, separó sus labios de los de él pero….

_No quiero soñar_

_mil veces las mismas cosas_

_ni contemplarlas sabiamente_

_quiero que me trates suavemente_

_quiero que me trates suavemente_

_quiero que me trates suavemente_

…él aprovechó la mano que sostenía la nuca de Rukia, para impedir que se separara y con aquel rápido desliz, cazó de lleno su boca.

_suavemente, suavemente_

_Suavemente._

Cuando él capturó los labios femeninos lo hizo con fuerza y pasión, y Rukia respondió de la misma forma. Las llamas, casi, saltaban de sus cuerpos. Ambos fueron perdiendo el equilibrio, pero chocaron con una muralla. Se abrazaron con más necesidad mientras su beso se iba suavizando y haciéndose más calmado, hasta hacerse un susurro.

-Rukia…yo…-apenas separó su rostro para ver esos imponentes ojos violetas

-Ichigo…-el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba con rapidez, al igual que el de él.

-no debería...debó concentrarme en mi trabajo.

-por favor no lo arruines ahora…o te daré una patada que no podrás olvidar-él sonrió divertido

-no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos y eso no me está ayudando-besó la frente de la chica

-y tú no has hecho un buen trabajo, porque apareces a cada segundo en los míos…y también necesito concentrarme en mi trabajo-apoyó su cara en el pecho del muchacho, luego él rodeo su cuerpo.

-entonces que esta sea la última vez

-ahh…será difícil, pero esta será la última

Y sus bocas se volvieron a juntar, se amoldaron perfectamente abiertas para entrar el uno en el otro, sus lenguas se unieron en una danza llena de placeres ocultos y sensaciones deliciosas, capaces de hacerlos delirar y volverlos frenéticos: acelerando sus pulsos, el susurro peligroso de sus manos acariciándose, lo que hacía arder sus pieles. La velocidad disminuyo poco a poco, mientras el aire comenzaba a hacerles falta, bajaron sus manos y sus bocas se rozaron.

-adiós…-susurró la chica con pesar

-adiós-él se inclinó y juntó sus labios a la frente de la chica, demoró unos segundo más de lo correctamente permitido, luego dio media vuelta y se fue con pasos pesados cruzando la sala.

Rukia vio como él se perdía entre la gente, la noche y la oscuridad. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza, y respiraba con la misma agitación. Buscando estabilidad apoyó su cuerpo en la muralla, luego cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo y clamó al aire lo que ambos sabían desde el principió del juego de esa noche.

-Game over

Hasta aquí esta semana, espero sus comentarios, sus expectativas lo que quieran preguntar. Intentaré hacer un esfuerzo de tener un próximo capítulo pronto jejej

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13

P.D: Feliz San Valentín (adelantado) ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos, aquí está el capítulo de la semana. ¡Uff! Debo reconocer que ha sido un capitulo un poco cansador y espero que les guste. Bueno, esta parte tiene algunos avances en la obra, con los detalles para el estreno ¡por fin!...en fin, como siempre esperaré con ansias sus comentarios.

**Rincón de Reviews**: (se está haciendo costumbre contestarlos aquí)

**Darisu-chan**: ¡qué bueno que te guste!…y si hay avances con esa pareja ahora ¡jojo!, espero que te siga gustando y que este capítulo también te encante.

**Koral Kurosaki**: ¡wa! Sí, has acertado un poco, y bueno, sí, esa pareja va pero ira a un paso más lento por el como la estoy presentando, pero paciencia, que habrá novedades. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y deseo que este capítulo también te agrade.

**Nadia Mutou**: ( XD…como siempre muy entretenido tu comentario) tienes toda la razón, todo llega a su fin, pero bueno, hay que disfrutar mientras dure…snif, snif. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, "forever alone" no es un delito y si nos juntamos muchos no lo seremos más …jajaj.

Clan Yuki: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado… y hay más, aunque este capitulo se centra más en la obra no dejaré de lado lo que nos gusta. Y calma que Toushiro es lento, pero no es idiota. ;)

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: Muchas gracias, de verdad me gusta que este fic te agrade. Uff… Karín y Tpushiro son buenos amigos, y tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar, la amistad es más fuerte, y quien sabe si hay algo más…jeje. Espero que te pueda seguir cautivando con este fic y ahora con este episodio.

Gracias a todos por seguir este fic ;)

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Y ahora sin más que agregar ¡Disfruten!

De nuevo sus manos se paseaban alrededor de su cuerpo enredándose en su piel, quitandole el aliento en cada nuevo rose; la excitación era imparable. No era consciente de nada excepto del cuerpo que estaba sobre ella. Él se inclinó hasta su oído y comenzó a susurrar, algo que no comprendió del todo, el siguió rosando con sus labios esa delicada zona, mientras ella perdía el aliento en cada nuevo toque. Ella intentó abrir su boca pero no logró emitir ningún sonido, solo un leve gemido desde su propia garganta, tomó aire, para hacer un nuevo intento, y con toda su fuerza de voluntad movió su pequeña boca, pero…

Ring. Ring. Ring

La estruendosa alarma de su celular la sorprendió, otra vez, en medio de ese sueño, ahora, muy recurrente. Rukia se levantó de la cama con languidez, tomó el celular entre sus manos y desactivó la alarma con los ojos aun cerrados. Se recostó de frente a la cama y murmuró una maldición. Ya habían pasado dos semanas, desde que comenzó a tener ese mismo sueño, tan impropio y perturbador, dos semanas desde la reunión, las mismas dos semanas de esa noche que Ichigo la había besado de esa forma, tan…tan juguetona, su piel se erizaba de tan solo pensarlo. Afortunada o Lamentablemente, ese había sido el principio y el fin de todo, por lo menos con Ichigo.

La reunión nocturna terminó después de la 3 de la madrugada del viernes e Isshin, antes de dejarlos solos, les dijo que el viernes quedaban libre.

Rukia no volvió a ver al peli naranjo luego de su dramática salida entre la oscuridad. Kaien, para su desespero, se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, agradeció mucho su ofrecimiento pero declinó su oferta porque Tatsuki y Renji pasarían la noche en su departamento, no había porque molestarse. La joven Kuchiki pensó que era una brillante idea, pero para su sorpresa, la tensión entre sus amigos casi se podía cortar con una tijera y no emitieron ninguna palabra hasta la mañana siguiente, y se fueron igual de callados. No era una muchacha curiosa y menos entrometida, sin embargo, no podía evitar percibir que algo había entre ellos, algo muy grave debió haber pasado entre ellos. Pese a ello, no dijo nada y cuando sus amigos se fueron de su apartamento ella dedicó todo su tiempo a su pequeño y reconfortante hogar, el cual estaba hecho un desastre. Lavó la ropa, cambio cortinas y sabanas e hizo un aseo profundo en cada habitación. Cuando hubo acabado comenzó a estudiar el libreto y a memorizar los diálogos que le faltaban. Se estiró en el sofá del living y comenzó a leer el libreto.

La leyenda de este profesaba:

"_**Mágica conexión"**_

_Personajes: (por orden de importancia)_

_**Paula**__: Protagonista. Chica de diecisiete años, perteneciente a un nivel socio-económico alto. Poseedora de un corazón generoso y de buenos sentimientos, sin embargo, sufre; sus amistades y su entorno se niegan a aceptar que se haya enamorado de Diego, un joven con un nivel social muy por debajo de lo que ellos consideran bueno. Ambos se conocen en un campamento organizado por la universidad de Paula, un proyecto que tenía por fin construir viviendas para quienes más las necesitan. _

_**Diego:**__ Un chico poseedor de un buen corazón y una tenacidad envidiable, trabajador y con un particular sentido de la responsabilidad social. Quiere creer que los cambios son posibles y por qué no empezar por el mismo, quien surgió de la pobreza. Un viaje cambiará su vida al conocer a su gran amor: Paula, por el cual deberá luchar hasta el final, enfrentando no solo a los obstáculos, también a su propia responsabilidad._

_**Antonio:**__ Es el mejor amigo de Paula, es un chico muy histriónico y aventurero, no se preocupa por las dificultades económicas ni menos por el día de mañana, sabe que nunca le faltará nada en su vida. Amigo desde la infancia de Paula, pese a ser todo lo contrario de lo cree ella, sus deslices y el encubrimiento de su amiga en cada uno de ellos lo han llevado a mantener su amistad. Pero él, en lo más profundo de su ser la admira de una forma que podría ser llamada amor._

…

"Después de todo, el director ha sido muy perspicaz para elegir quien haría quien", pensó Rukia mientras pasaba las páginas hasta llegar al primer acto y comenzó a leer la primera escena.

_ACTO I_

_ESCENA 1_

_(El escenario esta divido en dos: a la derecha, donde se desarrolla esta escena, es la sala principal de la casa de Paula)_

_ANTONIO: ¡¿De nuevo con lo mismo Paula? ¡No puedes seguir haciendo estas estupideces! ¡Déjaselos a otros, esto no es para ti!... Ese estúpido campamento, te ha cambiado mucho apenas y puedo reconocerte con esos aires de Madre Teresa_

_PAULA: ¡Antonio, cierra la boca! sabes mejor que nadie que no es verdad…eres mi amigo y sabes cuánto he luchado para que por fin este proyecte resulte._

_(el panel tras Paula tiene un gran papel donde se apuntado los objetivos del proyecto, este se desploma con suavidad sobre la cabeza de Paula cuando los toca levemente)_

_ANTONIO: y lo peor es que lo seguirás intentando (Antonio vuelve el papel a su lugar) hasta hacer del mundo un lugar mejor ¿verdad? ¡Es rídiculo! ¡¿no entiendes que es imposible?_

_PAULA: lo dices porque no te empeñas en cambiarlo ¿no?, para ti es más fácil, cómodo y conveniente seguir destrozando olas_

_ANTONIO: ¿Para qué cambiar si hay un Gandhi como tú?, con uno en cada sociedad basta y sobra_

_PAULA: despreocupado, inconsciente y arrogante, no sé por qué me molesto en seguir siendo tu amiga_

_ANTONIO: porque intentas salvar mi alma del fuego eterno…¡oye! ¿Por qué no te conviertes en mi Perséfone y gobernamos mi inframundo?_

_PAULA (tira uno de los cojines que estaban a su alcance): en tus sueños, jamás resultaría. Eres como un parásito ¿sabías?, vas a succionarme hasta que me pudra…(tomó aire), cambiando de tema, esta vez ¿vas a ayudar?_

_ANTONIO: ¿no te quedó claro? No pienso ir, y te apuesto a que te vas a ver con ese tipejo que conociste en tu viajecito anterior_

_PAULA: pero…no tiene nada de malo. Y Diego, es mi amigo, un chico muy encantador. Si le dieras la oportunidad…_

_ANTONIO: ¡olvídalo! ¡ni de broma! Y sería bueno que te alejaras, no creo que a tu madre ni a nadie de por aquí le agrade esas relaciones, Cuídate Paula, cuida tus espalda y tu frente, porque lo que haces no está bien…no pude mezclarse_

_PAULA: ¡no digas esas cosas! ¡hablas como si fuera la edad media! ¡ayudar a quienes lo necesitan no es nada inapropiado! ¡ni que fuera un crimen! sí, el campamento me abrió los ojos, y ahora tengo claro lo que deseo y tengo que hacer y no voy a detenerme ante nada_

_ANTONIO: lo sé, por eso te advierto. (besó su frente)_

_PAULA: ¿y tú? ¿Aun vas a las carreras? ¡qué irónico! tu advirtiéndome del peligro y vas a arrojarte a un precipicio, no hay equilibrio entre lo bueno y lo malo_

_ANTONÍO: Nadie dijo que la vida era justa. Y ya que me lo recuerdas, ya es hora, nos vemos luego adiós_

_PAULA: Adiós ¡no te mates esta noche, no tengo traje para tu entierro!_

_ANTONIO: Lo tendré en cuenta (se va)_

Ese era el fin de la primera escena. Iba ser difícil estar cerca de él, después de todo.

El ensayo del lunes de esa semana, comenzaron los primeros ensayos junto a los nuevos compañeros, lo cual fue todo un agrado y hacían del estreno de la obra un hecho más contundente y próximo. Pero la tensión en el ambiente era palpable, Karín, quien escasamente presenciaba los ensayos, comenzó a mostrarse con mayor frecuencia, pero sin dirigirle ni una palabra a Toushiro, mientras este la miraba como pidiendo disculpas a cada tanto que intentaba persuadirla. Por otro lado él y Momo comenzaban a hablar con más cordialidad, lo cual sorprendió a muchos luego de haber presenciado el terrible primer encuentro. Asumieron que fue la reunión la que hizo que ellos dos cambiaran.

Era bueno ver que esa relación no iba a causar problemas, aunque no se mezclaran mucho en la obra. Toushiro era "Pablo"; Primo de Diego, un chico de una naturaleza similar que la de su primo, cree que con esfuerzo es posible llegar lejos. No solo son primos con Diego, también grandes amigos. Llegaron a ayudar para al campamento solidario en el que Paula y Diego se conocen. Pese a todo ello, no ve con buenos ojos la relación de su primo con la señorita Paula, porque muy dentro de su corazón no cree que sea posible que los ricos puedan mezclarse con pobres, lo que llena de contrariedad a Diego, mientras el destino se encarga de darle una lección. Momo por otra parte era "Daniela"; hermana menor de Diego, ella hace dudar a su hermano de lo que debe o no hacer; seguir a su corazón o ser guiado por la razón.

Por otra parte Kaien, era cada vez más insistente en cuanto a las escenas con la morena. Alegaba que a ella le faltaba más entrega en los cuadros románticos, que el desempeño de ella no era apropiado y que debía ser más apasionada. En esos momento la chica agradecía que Ichigo también fuera un compañero constante en su actuación, porque era él quien intentaba razonar con Shiba, pese a que sacaban chispas por los ojos, terminaban luego de tres intercambios de palabras para evitara conflicto. Y, sí, solo en esos momentos lo agradecía porque de la relación mágica y excitante que antes tuvieron, se esfumo junto a sus profundas miradas. No se volvieron a hablar, excepto lo estrictamente necesario y siempre con testigos de por medio.

Por otro lado, Renji y Tatsuki se complementaron muy bien en sus papeles. En la obra él interpretaba a "Víctor"; profesor de literatura y director del proyecto de reconstrucción de viviendas que organizaba la universidad a la que asistía Paula. Un hombre integro, con un deber moral que iba más allá que sus propios horizontes, su sentido de la solidaridad sobrepasa a lo que puede ser llamado aceptable. Cree que todos son iguales y nadie es superior a otro por tener más o menos dinero, más o menos posición social, o mejor o peor descendencia. Un impulsor de la igualdad, y, quien a través de su "filosofía", ayuda a la protagonista a ver su propio corazón. Este personaje, no sería nada sin la presencia de alguien que se le enfrentase y ella era nada más que Ágata; viuda de alta sociedad y defensora de los estándares de vida, nunca ha visto la sociedad con otra mirada que no sea la propia. Financia múltiples proyectos de ayuda a los más desposeídos, pero no cree en su remoción. Su dinero proviene de la herencia de la florería "Belhesa", empresa familiar con sedes en todo el mundo. Conoce a Víctor en una fiesta para recaudar fondos, y chocan de inmediato. Es amiga de Isabel, madre de Paula. Y por supuesto, interpretada por Tatsuki.

Las chispas saltaban entre ellos y le daba mucha emoción cada vez que estaban en escena, pero nada de eso se veía fuera del teatro, se mantenían prudentemente distanciados, casi no hablaban y con suerte cruzaban palabras.

La única que parecía escapar de todos eso tormentos era Orihime. Ella, a diferencia de más de la mitad de sus compañeros, estaba cada vez más alegre alrededor de Ulquiorra. El chico no se expresaba con mucho entusiasmo fuera de escena, pero cuando estaba dentro de ella su talento se veía brillar con esplendor, todos quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo por primera vez interpretar a "José"; Padre de Diego. Hombre de gran deber moral y sumamente estricto, es jefe de familia que debióa lidiar con la temprana partida de su mujer, lo que ha endurecido su carácter. Expone ante su hijo los puntos importante en la vida: Comenzar una obra y terminar mal, ganado enemigos dentro de un mundo que lo manejan los ricos, o seguir sobreviviendo como lo han hecho hasta hora. El amor, por sobre la responsabilidad familiar.

El problema era lidiar con el chico de ojos verdes fuera del teatro, por lo cual fue un gran alivio que la chica de grandes atributos se encargara de su incorporación al grupo, de lo contrario el resto del elenco habría tenido muchas dificultades en intentar incorporarlo.

Pero a Orihime, Ulquiorra no era lo único que la tenía emocionada, también su papel estaba causando emociones, y posibilidades que jamás se imagino. Ella interpretaba a Karen; amiga de de la universidad de Paula, se conocen por accidente en un cambio de horarios. Cae bajo la burbuja de bondad que emanaba Paula, y desde entonces son grandes amigas. Es una chica de una popularidad impresionante vestida a la moda y dueña de un encanto envidiable. En un principio se siente atraída por Antonio, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Pablo.

Nemu se mostraba callada y un poco ausente, pero era fácil dirigirse a ella y, por eso los actores asumieron que con ella la relación no sería un problema. La chica interpretaba a "Fernanda"; Hija de Ágata. Adolecente y compañera de Paula. Es una chica que fue dominada por el poder de su madre, por esta razón no se ve involucrada con el nudo principal, pero sí con el abrirse al mundo que tiene Paula y sus dudas: Obedecer y no tener problemas, o hablar y vivir su amor.

Ajenos a lo que estaban sufriendo sus colegas, o por lo menos no mostraban percibirlo, estaban eran Shinji y Hiyori, quienes interpretaban a los padres de Paula. Hiyori era "Isabel": Madre de Paula. Es una mujer elegante, de descendencia aristocrática, dueña de una exitosa empresa de decoración. Pero poseedora de un arribismo que causará demasiados problemas en el camino a la felicidad de su hija. Con su marido conservan un secreto que no logran guarda apropiadamente. La adopción de su hija. Y Shinji interpretaría a "Roberto"; Padre de Paula. Es un hombre culto, de gran reserva e inmensa tolerancia. Es parte de un buffet familiar de abogados de gran éxito. Cree en el esfuerzo y sacrificio, y piensa que todos pueden llegara a ser alguien más en su vida, sin importar de donde provengan. Será quien primero acepte la felicidad de su hija, pese a la contrariedad de Isabel, y será la primera vez en ponerla en su lugar.

Ese primer lunes Isshin los felicitó por la energía, la garra y la complementación que estaban demostrando, el desempeño resultó ideal ese primer día. Este era un paso más adelante en la concreción de la obra y una valla más saldada para el estreno.

Rukia apartó los últimos pensamientos de las dos semanas anteriores, se levantó con pereza de la cama desarmada y se dirigío al baño donde se dio una refrescante ducha. Guardó las llaves de su apartamento para luego encaminarse al teatro. A una cuadra de llegar a su destino una silueta comenzó a acercarse hasta ella, la chica apresuró el paso hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

‒Rukia…hola‒dijo soltando el aire que había estado acumulando en sus pulmones‒…necesito hablar contigo

‒hola…‒respondió nerviosa, el semblante del chico no era el que se esperaba ver‒¿qué ocurre?

‒tengo algo que decirte y si no lo hago ahora creo que voy a explotar.

‒pero…‒dijo ceñuda

‒Por favor, no tardaremos más de 10 minutos, y… ¿podríamos ir a otro sitio?

Rukia nunca lo había visto de esa forma, se veía un poco abatido, como si no hubiera dormido en días e incluso un poco deprimido.

‒De acuerdo‒ caminó seguida por él‒ vamos al parque

‒gracias

Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse, sin tocarse, apenas respirando y andando. Cuando llegaron se acercaron a los bancos que rodeaban los caminos del parquecito

‒¿quieres sentarte?‒preguntó el chico señalando un banco

‒si...‒Rukia se sentó en el respaldo, mientras él lo hizo en la parte baja‒este…este es un parque muy bello, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo hasta que llegue a la compañía….‒intentó dialogar

‒Rukia…‒la cortó, estaba serio, parecía ansioso, pero algo le impedía avanzar‒somos amigos ¿verdad?

‒si…‒se sorprendió y respondió lentamente

Los paso se hacían cada vez más pequeños y discreteo a medida que se acercaba al grueso tronco del árbol, ubicado justo detrás de las bancas, a menos de un metro de la pareja que estaba conversando, pudiendo oír cada palabra de aquel dialogo. La chica se aferró a la áspera superficie y aguantó su respiración para oír con detalle todo lo que decían.

‒…pero, ¿solo eso?…‒el chico se volteó hacia ella y la miró directamente a los ojos‒…¿no sientes nada más?

‒¿a qué te refieres?‒la defensa de Rukia comenzó a levantarse ante esas palabras‒Por supuesto, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, casi como un hermano

‒¿un hermano?‒preguntó irónico mirando al parque

‒si, no somos consanguíneos pero te siento como uno, o como un primo muy cercano…si lo prefieres‒dijo disminuyendo el ritmo y el volumen de su voz

Él se volteó para mirarla.

‒Rukia, eres una mujer, una muy bella si me permites decírlo…

‒Renji…

‒…y yo soy un hombre, uno que hace más de dos año no hace otra cosa más que…

‒¡basta! ¡no lo digas!‒dijo levantando la voz, mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Bajó la voz para continuar‒si lo dices no habrá vuelta atrás…

‒pero…

‒por nuestra amistad, Renji, por el cariño que me tienes y por el tiempo que nos conocemos, no digas nada‒sostuvo su mirada

Rukia se levanto y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

‒lo siento‒ y se alejo a grandes zancadas al teatro, perdiéndose en una espesa neblina creada en los ojos del joven de cabello rojo.

‒Renji…‒dijo la chica saliendo tras su árbol

‒me lo dijiste y no te hice caso. Hasta nos peleamos durante la semana por esto y tenías razón, siempre tienes razón Tatsuki

‒así es Rukia‒dijo con voz leve‒ y tú también lo sabías, pero no quisiste verlo

‒¡qué idiota!‒dijo para sí mismo‒ ¿por qué fui tan ciego de no verlo antes?

‒aun tenías una esperanza, aunque fuera pequeña

‒¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? ‒alegó al cielo, mientras Tatsuki lo observaba paciente

‒no siempre tenemos lo que deseamos

‒pero yo la quiero y mucho

‒tal vez no sea suficiente‒apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico

‒tal vez yo no sea suficiente

‒no digas eso, y escúchame bien que no voy a volver a repetírtelo: Renji, eres un hombre excepcional… y Rukia… simplemente su corazón ya asignó un lugar para ti, pero no es el que deseas, solo es eso. Alguien tendrá ese lugar reservado para ti

Se sentó a su lado, en silencio

‒Renji tienes que…‒siguió la muchacha

Él la tomó por sorpresa y tocó una de sus manos acariciándola suavemente. Ella dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

‒Gracias‒se giró y la miró a los ojos. Pese al dolor, Arisawa pudo deslumbrar un poco de cura, no todo estaba perdido para él‒ gracias por estar aquí, por ser quien eres…

Ella escuchó atenta cada palabra, mientras poco a poco su rostro se teñía de carmín

‒…y por ser mi amiga‒estas últimas palabras sonaron tan dulces desde su boca que la joven no pudo evitar sentir como el calor y un profundo ardor le invadía todo su rostro.

‒y…por ser tu amiga‒ se levantó con violencia, exagerando cada movimiento al máximo, viéndose incluso cómica‒…¡ordenó que ya cambias esa cara! ¡ya habrán más peces en el mar! ¡eres joven, actor y con futuro prometedor por delante!...‒ le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca‒ ¡ya habrá tiempo para que te deprimas como una nena! ¡Ahora tenemos trabajo por hacer porque el teatro no espera!‒ y comenzó a correr

‒ ¡vuelve aquí Tatsuki! ¡Esta me la debes!‒salió tras ella con un dolor físico más grande que el emocional, por el momento‒ ¡y te la voy hacer pagar al triple!

‒ ¡inténtalo si puedes, piña deprimida!

Y se perdieron entre los árboles, en el camino donde deberán dejar atrás las tristes revelaciones del corazón.

Rukia entró con rapidez al teatro, por fortuna había llegado antes de lo provisto y nadie vio que se dirigía a las bambalinas, ni que se ponía en un rincón apartado, ni que se sentaba a pensar con los ojos perdidos en lo que estuvo a punto de oír.

‒Renji…‒dijo despacio

"¿Cómo es posible que él…? él estuvo a punto de echar por la borda años de amistad, una amistad tan dura como el acero, una que se construimos codo a codo en la escuela de teatro. Pero él no siente lo mismo…él…no habría sido bueno que lo dijera… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Renji? ¿Por qué?" se preguntó con fuerza.

‒Rukia…‒dijo una voz sería

"Pero qué… ¿ahora?..."

‒ ¿qué estás haciendo allí?‒se acercó a ella

"Tú…tú, eres tú"

‒es mejor que te levantes, el piso esta frío.

"Renji, una vez más lo siento, no puedo evitarlo…pero ahora comenzó a…"

‒ven toma mi mano‒le ofreció su derecha para ayudarla

"…Entenderte"

‒no te ves bien, ¿viste a un fantasma o qué?‒dijo con su particular ceño fruncido

‒me parece que sí, pero ya lo conocía‒dijo cuando se levantaba

‒ ¿de qué estás hablando?‒preguntó confuso y estaba vez no se alejaron ni se soltaron las manos.

‒tú, Ichigo. Tu eres el maldito fantasma‒y sin previo aviso besó ligeramente sus labios, apenas un rose, apenas un toque, apenas un beso. Luego se soltó y se alejo de él dejándolo tan estupefacto como si le informarán que la tierra era cuadrada.

"Muy bien Rukia, el primer paso para enfrentar un problema es reconociendo que existe…"‒ se dijo con determinación‒ "De acuerdo, aquí va: Siento una fuerte atracción hacía Ichigo, no sé si es solo eso o algo más. Ahora debo encontrar una solución, pero ¿cómo?"

Comentarios, preguntas, lo que quieran expresar los recibiré con gusto. Ya se viene marzo (para mi significan clases…xD), pero intentaré tener un capitulo semanal hasta el termino del fic …jeje.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola a todos! Uufff como demoré con este capítulo, pero creo que valió la pena …jejej. Empezó marzo y para muchos las clases ¡wuakala!...aunque yo entre el 26, yeah, pero saber que ya estamos en este mes me revuelve el estomago, no quiero clases. Bueno, es un mal necesario, en fin ahora vamos a lo reviews:

**Darisu‒chan**: ¡wa! Gracias por tu comentario, y aquí se viene un poco de todo, un enredo que promete, espero que te guste…jejej

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK**: ¡ohh! Aunque había leído los reviews antes, ahora que volví a leer tu comentario y …¡da como anillo al dedo con este capítulo! Espero que te guste.

**Nadia Mutou**: Aquí está el capitulo, como siempre tus comentarios me sacan una risa espontanea…jajaj. Descuida que el amor nunca avisa y lo que no sucede en veinte años puede pasar en uno. El amor es el amor, y me considero enamorada del amor, y espero seguir cautivándote con este fic. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Neko Dani**: ¡wa! ¡Qué agrado recibir tu comentario! espero que te siga gustando hasta el final. Esta semana demoré más de lo que tenía planeado, pero intente recompensarlos con un poco más de intriga jejej. Espero que te guste.

**Clan Yuki**: quizás hay un poco de premonición en tus palabras…XD, realmente puede que no tengas que esperar tanto para hacerlo realidad. Se viene el estreno, pero antes hay que ajustar algunos detalles con la obra y el ensayo más serio antes del estreno final. No sabría decir en cuantos capítulos, pero se avecina. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Gumita Cleon**: ¡Wau! me ponen una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada vez que me comentan que leen los capítulos de corridos…me llenan de orgullo como los que me siguen desde el primer capítulo….jejej. Y espero encantarte nuevamente con esta continuación.

Bueno mi gente, quiero darles un enorme abrazo a la distancia y agradecer sus comentarios y sus visitas, son un estimulante para esta humilde servidora del IchiRuki, los fics y por supuesto Bleach.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Ahora sin más que agregar ¡DISFRUTEN!

Quedó inmóvil. Sin palabras, sin aliento, sin reacción. Completamente confundido con ese repentino rose de labios.

‒pero…‒balbuceo desconcertado.

‒no‒contestó concisa la chica volteándose y caminando hacia el escenario.

¿Cómo?, ¿cómo iba a ser posible manejarlo?¿cómo iba ser posible romper lo que habían presupuesto la noche de la reunión? Pensó en esos escasos segundos. Un impulso guiado plenamente por las emociones de aquel instante, tan lleno de dudas y preguntas sin resolver, sin embargo, Rukia no era de las que se dejaba vencer fácilmente por estúpidas prohibiciones, era una mujer práctica e iría por lo que ella quisiera, y sin importar cómo; lo conseguiría. Eso no había que, siquiera, cuestionarlo.

Respiró con fuerza y se volteó para mirar otra vez a Ichigo, directo a sus ojos castaños. Lo vio con la expresión exacta que quería: ceño fruncido, dudoso y un poco irritado. Esto lo estaba disfrutando, y ese brillo de curiosidad en los ojos castaños le abrió las múltiples posibilidades con las que se armaría, así, poco a poco su cabeza barajo las posibilidades y la respuesta que creía tan difícil de hallar. Una respuesta que se asomó como una luz en medio de la oscuridad, con una luminosidad tan sencilla y liberadora que, apenas pudo creer de lo simple que era.

‒…digamos que es una vida extra, un bonus en este juego‒sonrió satisfecha al reconocer en el rostro del peli naranjo un dejo de complicidad ‒ No eres el único que desea tener el control, Ichigo. Nos vemos luego.

Y se marchó con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios "será un juego muy divertido que tengo que ganar" pensó acercándose al lugar del máximo espectáculo.

‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒

‒no me habla, no me escucha, no me saluda…‒refunfuñó al suelo mientras caminaba al teatro‒¡maldición! ¿qué hago?

Pateó una piedra con fuerza, la cual llegó hasta los unos delicados zapatos tipo ballerina de una chica, a lo que Toushiro levantó la vista con rapidez.

‒lo siento‒dijo levantando la vista sobresaltado.

‒no, no tiene importancia‒la chica sonrió con delicadeza.

‒Hinamori…‒dijo en voz baja‒hola‒ se irguió para mirarla al rostro.

‒Hola, Toushiro…pateando las piedras,‒dijo mirando al suelo y volviendo a él‒ ¿estás irritado?

‒no sé si irritado sea la palabra…molesto tal vez…sí, un poco.

‒ya veo…‒la chica bajó la vista.

Toushiro tan rápido como ella hubo hecho el movimiento de su cabeza se percató de su error.

‒pero no es por tu culpa, no…esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…

‒ ¿de verdad?‒dijo con el rostro iluminado.

Él dudo.

‒bueno, solo un poco‒la mentira no iba con él.

‒¿un poco?

‒ah…bueno...no, es decir‒bufó resignado‒mejor olvídalo.

‒pero te molesta, no disimules conmigo, te conozco lo bastante como para saber que eso te atormenta, y no solo eso, también te irrita…si puedo ayudarte…‒suplicó con su rostro‒por nuestra antigua amistad…‒sonrió delicada.

‒es…‒espiró‒Karin.

‒¿tu amiga?…¿discutieron?

‒no…si, creo que tuvimos algunas diferencias de opinión, y… está enfadada desde la reunión…y por nuestro encuentro, una reacción que tuve y que a sus ojos no es la correcta…pero no es tu culpa, solo mía.

‒podría ayudar y hablar con ella…tal vez esté un poco molesta por lo que pasó con nosotros…y tal vez yo no fui lo suficiente…

‒no, no, no. Esto debo resolverlo yo solo.

‒entiendo‒bajaron el ritmo de los pasos.

‒amistades como ella, no son fáciles de encontrar y no quiero perderla.

La castaña se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, descifrando el tormento que él estaba experimentando a través de sus ojos.

‒es difícil, cuando una amistad es tan profunda, y peor es perderla… ‒se detuve mirando los ojos del chico‒ aunque…

‒porque lo dices Hinamori…lo nuestro fue…‒dijo bajando la voz y frenando sus pasos.

‒aunque…‒lo interrumpió deliberadamente‒… a veces vale la pena, para ganar algo más…‒agachó la mirada y se fijó en los labios del chico.

‒¿algo más…?‒preguntó dejándose llevar por el momento.

‒por ejemplo, perder una amistad por tropezarte con el amor o…‒bajó significativamente la voz‒o ‒volver a él.

Y lo besó.

‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en el escenario, comenzaron el nuevo ensayo de la semana. Las primeras escenas estaban casi terminadas y el primer acto estaba en su etapa final, mientras el segundo comenzaba su etapa inicial, de seguir el ritmo, tal como lo habían estado trabajando, la obra no demoraría su estreno, el cual estaba programado para los primeros días de julio. Siguiendo con la programación, esta semana se iniciaban las primeras pruebas de vestuarios para el primer acto, como el de los efectos especiales.

Hanantarou contactó a Isshin para un ensayo general, de esta forma apreciaría en su máximo esplendor la obra más importante su vida, y tendría la oportunidad de potenciar o atenuar lo que él deseara. Este importante ensayo se realizaría los primeros días de junio, un mes antes del estreno.

A la hora del almuerzo comieron como era costumbre en la cafetería, a excepción de uno de ellos; Hitsugaya. El joven actor había decidido quedarse en el teatro esperando, o más bien, acechando por todos los rincones a su objetivo.

Karin no quería por nada en el mundo encontrarse cara a cara con su amigo, menos ahora que lo había visto, lo vio dando el primer paso para hacer su más grande deseo realidad. Vio como se besaban, vio como sus rostros se juntaban, y sus labios se unían en esa íntima caricia. Lo que debería alegrarla, hacerla saltar de satisfacción por él, de hecho, debería hablarle para felicitarlo con gran sinceridad, sin embargo, solo se sentía mezquina, recelosa y muy enfadada.

‒¡Dios, Karin! es su felicidad…por fin la puede tener devuelta‒se dijo rondando por las bambalinas‒pero… no lo sé. Tal vez sea esta extraña corazonada….que me dice que no es el camino, que me advierte que algo no anda bien...‒bajó la mirada‒¡ah! ese es su problema no el mío… pero, pese a que no le dirija la palabra, sigo siendo su amiga…¡ahhhh!

Se tomo la cabeza y refunfuño con disgusto. No sabía cómo actuar, qué hacer o qué sentir. Era manojo de diferentes y ridículas sensaciones que se agolpeaban en su cabeza, en su piel e incluso en su corazón.

‒idiota…‒dijo para sí misma.

‒no lo creo‒respondió la voz profunda de Hitsugaya proveniente de detrás la espalda de la morena.

Karin dio un respingón por la sorpresa.

‒¡tú! ¡¿Tú, qué haces aquí?‒dijo mientras se giraba.

‒¡aleluya!, ¡me hablas!‒dijo levantando las cejas mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción‒ voy a plantearme asustarte más seguido.

‒no deberías estar aquí‒contestó ceñuda.

‒y tú tampoco.

Karin expiró con impaciencia.

‒permiso, tengo cosas que hacer‒dijo pasando por el lado del peli blanco.

‒¡eh!, ¡eh!, ¡eh! un momento aquí‒tomó el brazo de la chica.

‒suéltame‒amenazó.

‒No, TENEMOS que hablar.

‒no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Toushiro.

‒yo creo que sí y ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Vamos, rápido.

‒pero… ¿qué? Suéltame, Toushiro Histsugaya.

‒me la debes.

‒¿de qué mierda me estás hablando?‒dijo mientras él la arrastraba a la salida‒¡ah! no me digas que quieres que te felicite y que te dé la razón sobre lo de Hinamori... escuchame bien: ni en tus sueños te daré la razón.

‒No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar‒la miró dejando el forcejeo‒Me debes una tarde de futbol o quieres rendirte antes de tiempo.

‒¡por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca me rindo antes de dar batalla! Pero ahora no puedes porque…

‒hable con el director y dije que tenía unos asuntos pendientes que no podían esperar. Prometí recuperar el tiempo que pierda y…bueno, me dio el permiso.

‒¡pero yo no! yo no tengo tiempo‒dijo refutando con energía aun cogida por la mano de su amigo.

‒de eso no hay problema.

‒¡no!‒exclamo abriendo sus ojos como plato.

‒si.

‒¡no puedes pedirle eso a mi hermana!

‒sí, sí puedo, y ya lo hice, así que deja de resistirte y vámonos.

‒no.

‒¿quieres apostar?

‒¡Toushiro qué estás…!

‒Tú lo pediste.

Y la tomo por las piernas para pasarlo por sobre su hombro.

‒¡NO! ¡Bájame ahora!‒pataleo pero el muchacho la ignoró.

‒nos vamos.

‒Toushiro, voy a gritar tan fuerte que se te reventará el tímpano.

‒lo que quieras, soy inmune a tus gritos, de hecho me agradan; Vamos adelante.

‒¡eres un…!

Ignorando por completo cada grito y patada en su estómago y golpes en la espalada, el chico tomó un bolso para luego irse por la salida trasera del teatro. Resignada, más por su propio orgullo que por evitar luchar, Karin dejó de gritar y patalear hasta llegar a las canchas de futbol en las que acostumbraban jugar.

‒¡auch! ¡cuidado!‒dijo cuando el muchacho la bajo con brusquedad hasta el suelo‒tonto.

‒un partido de medio tiempo, si gano; volveremos a ser amigos, y si tú ganas; puedes no volver hablarme hasta que se te antoje.

‒¡¿qué? No cambies las reglas. No estoy de acuerdo.

‒¿entonces?

‒si tú ganas, volvemos a ser amigos y si yo gano te olvidas de Hinamori…Toushiro ella no te conviene, entiéndelo.

‒esas cosas pasan, no se planean.

‒¿sí o no?

‒no prefieres tu pelota‒ preguntó en broma.

Karin lo miro ceñuda y en un amague de ida.

‒Karin, volvamos a ser amigos…esto me está matando.

‒ya que volviste con ella quieres hacer las cosas bien conmigo‒dijo volteándose‒ya te lo dije: Si la comienzas a exponer frente de mi, le borrare esa sonrisa sínica y estúpida.

‒¿de dónde sacaste eso?

‒ Por ti, por como estabas, por todo lo que sufriste‒ Karin suspiró‒ Mira, para tu desfortuna, la familia Kurosaki tiene incorporado en su ADN la lealtad, y eso es, va para todos sin excepción.

‒no me refiero a eso, me refiero a…

‒ porque te vi, te vi en la entrada del teatro, te vi cuando comenzaban a besarse…

‒lo viste.

‒ por lo menos no tienes el descaro de negarlo.

‒no podría porque es verdad, y nos viste.

‒¡ahh!...entonces ahora vienes para hacer las paces conmigo, eres muy idiota…

‒no espera… esto.

‒…¡y peor! No deberías estar conmigo; deberías saltar en un pie, estar con tu nueva novia y reconciliar todos los bellos, cursiles y estúpidos momentos de cuando eran felices…ahora que lo pienso…sí que eres idiota.

‒que nos hayamos besado no quieres decir que hayamos vuelto.

‒¿qué?‒replicó con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara‒ no volviste…espera, me estás diciendo que no volvieron ¿o me estoy confundiendo?... Toushiro ¡¿qué mierda estás haciendo perdiendo el tiempo conmigo?

‒primero quieres que me olvide ella y ahora me regañas porque no estoy con Hinamori ¿quién te entiende?

‒¿y por qué no se reconciliaron?

‒porque…porqué… no lo sé, no sé porque no volví con ella cuando me lo pidió.

‒¿pidió? ¡¿te pidió que volvieran y tú le dijiste que no?

‒le dije que tenía que pensarlo.

‒pero tú estabas tan seguro de…

‒lo sé, pero tú…

‒¡por favor! no me digas que querías preguntármelo… ¿querías mi permiso? te estás pasando, voy a terminar golpeándote a ti por lo idiota que estas siendo.

Toushiro a cada palabra daba un paso más cerca de ella.

‒Escucha, ignórame ¿sí? haz lo que tú quieras, haz lo que desees y sientas. No seré yo la que va estar junto a ella‒ "así está mejor, son celos de amiga. Esto es lo que él desea y quiere no puedo ser yo quien se interponga, ante todo yo quiero que él sea feliz" pensó con orgullo de sí misma, pese a que ello, de cierta forma, la entristeciera porque tarde o temprano se alejarían. Una novia tenía esas ventajas, y sin duda, podría demandar aquel tiempo que antes le pertenecía solo a ellos, pero primero estaba su felicidad "eso es lo que importa"‒ si piensas que eso es lo que más deseas, lo que más quieres, y anhelas; Nadie puede decirte qué hacer…solo haz lo que quieras, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es advertirte que puede que te estés equivocando, porque eso es lo que hacemos los amigos y…yo soy tu amiga, aunque en estos segundos no quisiera serlo teniendo a alguien tan estúpido como tú‒termino fulminándolo con la mirada.

‒gracias‒dijo abrazándola por sobre sus brazos ‒…era lo que quería oír

‒entonces ahora que tienes mi permiso….

‒Te extrañe…‒la interrumpió‒te extrañe mucho, Karin.

‒Shiro…no digas…‒Karin plagada de un cosquilleo que comenzaba por sus brazos continuaba por la espalda hasta su estomago, agachó su cabeza hasta el hombro del chico‒…eso.

La chica elevó sus brazos y respondió al calor de su cuerpo. Toushiro era más que su amigo, era su mejor amigo, compartían tantas cosas, tantos momentos y emociones. "es parte de mi misma que no puedo negar" pensó mientras las extremidades del peli blanco se aflojaban alrededor de ella.

Toushiro actuó por inercia, embargado por un sentimientos tan distinto al que sentía por Hinamori, pero tan intenso del como lo sintió hace mucho tiempo atrás. Una mezcla extraña que no alcanzó analizar por completo, dejándose llevar por esos instantes.

Hitsugaya se separó y bajó sus brazos, mientras Karin aun apoyaba su rostro en su hombro, luego acercó sus manos al rostro de la chica, sostuvo su pequeña cara mientras ella lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes y entrecerrados, tan embriagada por el sentimentalismo como él, y sin pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el muchacho bajó la cabeza, elevó la de ella y acarició levemente sus adolecentes labios y los movió ligueramente. Karin sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral, abriendo un poco más sus ojos y preguntando con ellos qué estaba haciendo a su amigo, quien la observó tranquilo y acompasado, una máscara que ocultaba el ritmo acelerado de su pulso. Toushiro vio sus emociones recorrer su semblante y el reflejo de sus propios ojos en los de ella, en esos segundos, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, seguirían existiendo ese cariño tan profundo que ambos sentían. Seguro de ello, y sin esperar más, bajó su mirada y le regaló un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando se separó de ella, luego de su breve rose de bocas, bajó su mirada al suelo y acaricio los cabellos de la chica, y la miró a los ojos.

‒eres más importante que cualquier ex novia, eres mi mejor amiga Karin‒le sonrió con dulzura.

‒Shiro…

‒ahora –dijo alejándose de ella, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro tomó la pelota y pateo el balón al arco detrás de la morena haciendo un genial tiro directo al arco‒ ¡a jugar!

‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒0‒

‒¡Y… corten! es todo por hoy‒dijo Isshin con el termino de la última escena del día para los chicos‒espero verlos mañana tan puntuales como siempre. Shinji, Hiyori; los estoy vigilando. Adiós chicos.

El director se esfumo por las bambalinas dejando al resto del elenco en el escenario.

‒no me esperaba que el tiempo pasara tan rápido‒comentó Tatsuki mientras se estiraba.

‒estamos al límite‒siguió Rukia.

‒pero, valdrá la pena‒comentó Renji.

‒el estreno será impresionante y tendremos que dar todo nuestro entusiasmo y esfuerzo en el‒siguió Orihime con sus ojos llenos de alegría‒¿no lo crees así, Ulquiorra?

‒si‒respondió escueto, mientras tomaba un bolso y lo cruzaba por su hombro.

‒¿ya te vas?‒preguntó Hinamori.

El mimo solo asintió

‒te acompaño‒dijo Inoue tomando fugasmente su bolso y acercándose al chico.

‒no tienes que hacerlo‒manifestó con neutralidad.

‒quiero y voy a hacerlo.

‒como quieras.

Y ambos salieron del lugar.

‒quien lo diría….‒comentó Tatsuki.

‒¿Orihime y Ulquiorra?‒preguntó Rukia‒mh…no lo había pensado

‒quien pestañea pierde‒respondió Kaien tras la espalda de la morena.

‒puede ser que tenga razón‒comentó Momo‒quien pestañea…

‒si lo dices tú debe ser verdad‒comentó punzante Arisawa.

‒yo no veo la pérdida, es solo cuestión de tiempo‒respondió la castaña.

‒una nueva teoría que puede verse comprobada en otras situaciones, ¿qué crees tú, Kaien?

‒concuerdo con Hinamori…solo hay que dar tiempo al tiempo‒le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Rukia.

‒el tiempo puede hacer muchas cosas, alejarlas acercarlas o simplemente dejarlas estáticas, solo hay que saber que piezas hay que mover, hay que tener la habilidad para hacerlo, Kaien‒comentó Ichigo saliendo de su mutismo y dándole una mirada a Rukia, quien sonrió con diversión.

‒hey..psss..Shinji entiendes de lo que hablan‒preguntó Hiyori.

‒si…y está muy interesante‒respondió sin sacar los ojos de la intrigante conversación.

‒¡rayos!‒se enfado la chica de coletas‒¿y tú? ¿también entiendes las divagaciones filosóficas de estos?

‒¿quién? ¿yo?…‒preguntó Nemu a la derecha de la rubia‒si.

‒¡maldición! ¡aquí todos son unos subnormales insoportables mejor me voy! Shinji te viene conmigo.

‒¿ahhh?…‒preguntó sin voltear

‒¡púdrete¡‒y le tiro uno de sus zapatos al chico de cabellera rubia, para luego irse con tan solo un zapato mientras echaba humo por la cabeza.

‒parece que se enfado‒le comentó Hirako a Nemu.

‒así parece.

‒tendrá que esperar sentada su zapatilla de cristal‒el chico tomó el zapato y lo guardo en su bolso‒iré por la princesa‒se dio media vuelta y se marchó‒Adiós, Nemu.

‒adiós‒y ella también tomó sus cosas y se marcho por separado.

‒bueno, creo que está bien por hoy. Muy grata conversación, pero debo irme. ¿vienes conmigo o te quedas hasta más tarde?‒preguntó Renji tomando sus cosas.

‒voy contigo, ¿alguien más sale con nosotros?‒Respondió Tatsuki.

‒yo voy con ustedes‒comentó Momo.

Los tres se prepararon y salieron del teatro.

Quedando tan solo los últimos tres.

Rukia.

Kaien.

Ichigo.

‒yo también tengo que irme‒comentó Rukia.

‒yo voy contigo‒se apresuró Kaien.

‒yo me quedó. Nos vemos mañana Shiba‒ agachó la cabeza, en señal de despido, junto a un desafío en su mirada, luego se acercó a la morena.

‒lo mismo para ti Kurosaki‒lo penetró con la mirada.

‒adiós Rukia‒besó su coronilla y tomó su mano dejándole un papel en su palma.

‒adiós Ichigo‒dijo mientras lo veía perderse en las bambalinas.

Rukia se volteo hacia Kaien y guardó con sagacidad el papel en uno de sus bolsillos.

‒¿vámonos?‒le preguntó al moreno.

‒claro. Vamos‒respondió con una sonrisa y pasando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Salieron del teatro de la misma forma.

‒Kaien agradecería que quitaras tu mano de mi hombro.

‒¿te molesta?‒preguntó haciendo caso omiso de la sugerencia.

‒sí, me molesta‒dijo con solemnidad‒recuerda que nosotros tenemos un trato.

‒un trato…sí, creo recordarlo.

‒Kaien‒advirtió la muchacha.

Kaien la apretó más hacia sí.

‒¿un trato? que tal si me lo refrescas‒le ofreció su oído.

‒Kaien…

‒vamos, no tengas miedo.

‒nuestro trato…

Pero no pudo seguir, porque Kaien había volteado su rostro para que besar sus labios. Juntó sus labios con los de la chica, convirtiendo ese acto, poco a poco, en un beso suave, lento y sin demandas. Fue una acaricia dulce, un beso que no exigía, solo daba. En un primer instante, los labios de Rukia no hicieron nada más que esperar lo que ofrecían, esperando sentir impaciencia, reto o desafío, pero recibió todo lo contrario. Un cariño amable, sin sobresaltos ni restricciones, con un dulce sabor de su boca. Conocía los labios de él, pero aquello resultaba ser muy diferente a lo que tenía estudiado. De momento no podía negar que le gustaba, pese a sus últimas actitudes, y, por lo demás, besaba muy bien. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fiero, como pensó que sería si alguna otra vez la pillaba desprevenida, podría haberlo rechazarlo, pero esto…

No pudo con ello y…

Respondió a su boca.

‒y ahora‒preguntó el chico separándose de ella, y posó una sonrisa astuta‒no rechazaste mis labios.

‒yo…‒replicó un poco confusa‒eran suaves…

‒no los rachaste.

‒no‒dijo decidida‒soy responsable de mis actos.

‒muy bien, entonces hazte responsable de nuevo...‒y se inclino para demandar su labios.

‒no‒dijo Rukia posando su índice en medio de la boca de Kaien‒con eso basta.

‒de acuerdo‒dijo volviendo la marcha‒por hoy está bien, tiempo al tiempo.

‒si…

Rukia miró al suelo, sintiendo que el bolsillo de su chaqueta ardia por dentro, casi sentía que le quemaba la piel, su pulso se comenzó a acelerar, respiró ondo para evitar su reacción, abrió sus ojos como platos. No, dijo entre dientes, "traición" retumbó en su mente, ¿qué le estaba pasando? no podía sentir que "tracionaba" cuando no tenía nada con nadie, a decir verdad quizás un pequeño coqueteo que no tenía nada de profundo, nada en lo absoluto, intentaba convencerse…además era un simple beso. "Mentira, Rukia" se regaño con fuerza para sus adentros, el beso de Kaien no tuvo nada de simple, estaba muy lejos de ser una sencilla acaricia. Estaba confundida, muy confundida. No solo por lo que él planto en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, en sus emciones, sino por lo que ella misma estaba comenzando a sentir en medio de su corazón.

El tiempo. Ese era el peligro. Puede alejarte, acercarte o simplemente congelarlo. Será el mismo tiempo el que le dirá que hará con sus actuales emociones.

Cuando se despidió de Kaien en el autobús, solo lo hizo con la mano, no sabía cómo reaccionar si insistía y eso la estaba asustando.

Apenas llegó al departamento se puso tras la puerta para cerrarla, lanzó el bolso al sofá y sacó el papel que no quiso ver antes, lo abrió con cuidado mientras su pulso se aceleraba. Anticipación. Ancias. Ilusión. O alguna señal que esclareciera sus sentidos y emociones. Quería verlo ya.

_Adoro los juegos, espero que seas tan buena jugadora como aparentas._

_Regla número 1: solo existe el momento._

_Regla número 2: nadie puede enterarse de nuestro juego._

_Regla número 3: no hay demandas._

_Estas son mis condiciones ¿cuáles son las tuyas?_

El golpeteo de la puerta retumbó en sus oídos. Rukia se sobresaltó, guardó el papel en el mismo sitio y se volteo abrir la puerta.

‒¿continuas? ¿Sí o no? Tienes 10 segundos‒dijo la silueta en el umbral.

‒si‒respondió con seguridad tomando con su derecha el cuello del chico‒y mis condiciones, son: sin ataduras.

"No hagas esto, esto no va contigo" su conciencia comenzaba a debatir.

‒… sin exclusividad,

"ahora quiero disfrutar de la vida y lanzarme a ella"

‒…sin celos,

"¿deshacerte de la atracción, y tal vez descubrir el amor en otro?, ¿puede resultar? ¿estoy jugando con algo más que un simple juego?"

‒Si deseas ver a alguien lo harás,

"Ichigo no quiere atarse a nadie porque no quiere perder su rumbo, sus metas, sus objetivos. Por eso no involucrará sentimientos profundos…"

‒ al igual que yo.

"…Al igual que yo"

‒estoy de acuerdo‒bajó hasta su cuello y aspiró su aroma.

"Juguemos con fuego"

‒muy bien‒Respondió la morena mientras el peli naranjo atrapó la cintura de la chica y la ciñó a su cuerpo.

‒pero aquí somos: tú y yo.

¡Ahhh! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?, a mí…ni yo me lo espraba XD…es simplemente lo que estos dos me provocan, y por el momento, lo que los atrae, mañana puede resultar muy peligroso o puede desatarlos por completo. Eso…hay que averígualo. En fin, sus comentarios los recibiré con mucha alegría, y ¡aleluya!, por fin pude separar escenas, los hice con espacio, con asterisco y no resulto, ojalá esta vez los que los ceros y guiones hagan su trabajo. Jejej

Un abrazo.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola! Aquí estoy por fin con este capítulo, el cual tenía planeado publicar ¡hace dos días! Y bien ¿qué pasó? Se preguntaran ustedes; pues, la edición de la última parte agotó mis fuerzas, mi cerebro y mi inspiración. Pero creo que el sudor que derramé en ella valió la pena, espero que les guste y sí, también está más larga jejej.

Rincón de Reviews.

Mariposa-Infernal: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y continuare, en lo posible, igual o mejor…jejej.

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: qué bueno que te guste esta historia, y gracias por comentarla. Y esos dos recibirán sus respectivos retos por actuar tan impulsivamente, ellos deberán controlar muchos de sus bajos instintos para no causar una terrible crisis en medio del teatro…XD veremos cuanto les dura sin que tengan un ataque de celos. Lo de Karin y Toushiro es una entretenida relación y que poco a poco se irá descubriendo. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior.

darisu-chan: por fin con este capítulo. Uff… qué bueno que te guste el HitsuKarin, en este fic. A mí me gustan ambos, pero creo el encaje de ellos en este caso está diseñado para enamorarse del HitsuKarin…jejej. Me alegro que te guste y...bueno disfruta de este capítulo que esta, desde mi punto de vista, emocionante.

Koral Kurosaki: la respuesta está aquí, disfrútalo como más te guste con música, con comida, en la habitación encerrada…no lo sé, pero creo que te gustará.

Nadia Mutou: si el anterior fue candente, este es sexy…XD, espero que sea de tu agrado, para que justifique la tardanza…jejeje.

Clan Yuki: Juegos peligrosos, pero fueron ellos los que no se resistieron…XD, en fin. Hoy te puedo adelantar que no habrá ni pensamientos para Kaien. Espero que te guste..jejeje.

neko dani: La verdad es que no podía ser de otra forma, porque sí habrá y por eso mi cerebro hizo tanto crack y también es el porqué de la tardanza, espero que el capitulo lo justifique. Me encantó tu comentario eso anima mis dedos a seguir mejorando…jejeje, gracias.

Bueno un saludo a todos y gracias por comentar, son oxígeno para mis letras. También gracias a las alertas y, por supuesto, a quienes lo han agregado a sus favoritos, me incentivan a seguir adelante. n.n

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. Al igual que la película y cómic Iron Man y sus personajes pertenecientes a Marvel. Tampoco son de mi autoría las canciones "Crazy for you" de Madonna y "I´ll be there for you" de Bon Jovi.

http:/ .com/ watch?v=0Kk3Gyfa8qw (Link: Crazy for you)

http: / .com/ watch?v=mh8MIp2FOhc&ob=av2e (Link: I´ll be there for you)

ADVERTENCIA: Sección inaugural…XD. SÍ, en este capítulo habrá lemon. Me habría gustado que fuera sorpresa pero soy consciente que no a todo el mundo le gusta, así que ya están advertidos. (Comienza en la última parte, en el tercer cambio de escena con los "–0—0—0", si siguen leyendo lo más "fuerte" comienza cuando menciono la primera canción)

Ahora sí, sin más que agregar ¡DISFRUTEN!

La puerta se cerró de un solo y preciso golpe, encerrando el momento, el secreto y la pasión que sentían las dos personas tras ella, quienes cegadas por el deseo, comenzaron el dulce baile de seducción. Como envueltos en un manto de oscuros instintos, se abrazaron con una necesidad más allá de su propio entendimiento. Ichigo acercó sus manos al rostro de la morena y capturó su boca de forma invasiva, fuerte y sensual, invadió la cavidad de la joven como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra mujer, cubrió sus pequeños labios, demandó su lengua con insistencia y bebió de esa fuente sin medida. Rukia ardía por dentro y no se opuso al brutal enviste, ni proceso su respuesta, sus pensamientos la abandonaron y la dejaron a merced de sus instintos, los que respondieron tan alocadamente como lo fueron las preguntas físicas del muchacho. La morena se apegó al cuerpo masculino, se colgó del cuello y acarició el brillante pelo anaranjado, mientras sus cuerpos se movían en dirección desconocida en el interior del departamento. La respiración entrecortada de ambos, junto a los labios enrojecidos y el fuego rojo y embravecido que mostraban sus ojos, hablaban de una atracción más allá de sus propios límites.

-Ichi...go-dijo entre besos-¿dónde?… ¿qué vas hacer…?

-¿qué crees que estamos haciendo?-contesto deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica hasta su pequeña cintura.

-tienes…razón

Rukia caminaba con gran esfuerzo, tambaleándose a momentos y chocando a ratos con las paredes, en el vano intentó de hallar su cuarto.

-espera…espera-dijo la morena separándose y tomando distancia.

Pese a la respiración entre cortada trató de tomar aire para intentar traer calma a su cuerpo, tocó su propio pecho, y sintió su corazón acelerado, luego alargó su derecha y separó el cuerpo de Ichigo.

-¿qué?-preguntó él con fastidio.

Ella respiró hondo y se irguió con dignidad.

-necesito un poco de tiempo…solo un momento, unos minutos.

-Rukia-sonrió con impaciencia- ten por seguro que en lo menos que voy a pensar es el desorden que tienes en tu pieza- se acercó y tomó con la derecha la cintura de la chica

-…-la chica lo miró ceñuda.

Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y volvió su mirada a ella, entre resignado y frustrado.

-no seguiremos hasta que lo hagas ¿cierto?

Ella asintió

-¿quieres que traiga algo?-preguntó acariciando el suave cuello femenino.

-si-respondió casi en un susurro, intentando no dejarse llevar- trae dos copas y el vino que está en la despensa…-dio un suspiro.

-de acuerdo-depositó un delicado beso en el inicio de la mandíbula.

-bien…-dijo con suavidad. Él lentamente la apegó a su cuerpo-¡ya!-reaccionó y dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

-casi…

-idiota-sonrió con malicia y corrió a su cuarto.

-vas a matarme- dijo para sí y se encaminó a la cocina, resignado a esperar.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

_Flashback_

_Lo estaba besando. Hace mucho tiempo que no probaba sus labios, eran suaves y amables tal como los recordaba. Con una ternura que no parecía desaparecer con el paso de su propia madurez, con esa misma sensación reconfortante y protectora que la habían cautivado antes, y la volvían a cautivar ahora. ¿Qué cambió? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que su vida cambiara? Y lo más terrible ¿qué fue lo que la hizo abandonarlo? _

"_Pasión", pensó, la cual encontró en otros brazos, en otra piel, en otro hombre, porque Toushiro solo tenía ese calor amable, sincero y lleno de ternura; tenía un amor puro, el que solo él podía brindarle._

_Pero…ella quería más, en ese entonces quería más. _

_Sin embargo, eso había pasado y ahora quería ese amor puro y sincero, amable y reconfortante seguro e inocente; quería a Hitsugaya Toushiro devuelta, quería que volviera, quería reclamar lo que le pertenecía por el derecho que él mismo le había concebido. Tenía que volver a, por y para ella, ese beso era la confirmación de que lo haría._

"_vuelve a mi" pensó cuando sus manos acariciaron las mejillas del chico._

_-Hina…Hinamori-dijo el muchacho tomando las manos de la chica y separándolas de él._

_-Toushiro…-las emociones de la chica se acumularon en su pecho y la desagradable sensación de rechazo empezó a invadirla_

_-Hinamori, no lo haga._

_-pero…-preguntó desconcertada-Toushiro…yo...tú…-sus ojos castaños comenzaron a brillar el agua que acumulaban._

_-Hinamori…-deslizó las manos de la chica hasta bajarlas por completo-ahora no es el momento, aun…no es tiempo de comenzar nada, ni de intentar nada._

_-Toushiro…yo te quiero-alargó las manos, pero el dio dos pasos hacia atrás-¿por qué?_

_-no puedo responder a esa pregunta ahora, porque…ni siquiera yo lo tengo claro_

_-es por Karin-afirmó con amargura_

_El sonrió con agrado._

_-no…solo es por mi_

_-¿por ti?_

_-En esto le doy el crédito a Karin-la miró con los ojos brillantes por su propio descubrimiento-Porque hay algo en lo que ella tiene mucha razón y es que: Aun no estoy preparado, aun no tengo espacio para estar contigo o con alguien más._

_Hinamori lo miró con desconcierto, Hitsugaya le sonrió con paciencia._

_-no puedo pretender amar a alguien estando herido todavía-continuo- porque ese sí sería un error._

_-pero…Toushiro-lo tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta-yo te quiero…-dijo elevando un poco la voz_

_Hitsugaya sonrió, y descolgó las pequeñas manos de Momo._

_-¿ahora no me quieres?-la chica ladeo su rostro con vulnerabilidad._

_-sí, te quiero…aunque no debería_

_-entonces…si no es ahora, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos puede ser demasiado tarde-afirmó _

_-si me quisieras de verdad nunca sería demasiado tarde-miró al cielo y volvió su mirada a los confusos ojos castaños-y tal vez… ya lo sea_

_-pretendes castigarme por lo que hice, ¿cierto?-tembló su labio a punto de caer en lágrimas._

_-no, no es mi meta…Hinamori no voy a negar que aun no cierro esa herida, pero…está cicatrizando, poco a poco, pero ya no arde como antes. Por eso, en este momento, no puedo estar contigo, o con cualquier otra mujer._

_-Pero…Toushiro…y si después…_

_-no-dijo con suavidad-estoy seguro que esto es lo mejor para ti y para mí._

_La besó en la mejilla y caminó hacia el teatro_

_-es lo mejor, para ambos Momo._

_Fin Flashback_

La chica miró la luna que a ratos se nublaba, estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana sintiendo la brisa tibia del otoño, en medio de la oscuridad mientras recordaba las palabras de Hitsugaya. Abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su cara en las rodillas, suspirando, anhelando lo que estaba perdiendo, quizás, definitivamente.

¿Cómo era posible que los sentimientos cambiaran con el tiempo?, ella misma no lograba entender como la tormenta de los días que se creía amada terminaran en ese instante. Creyó que amaba, pero no era cierto. La relación que tuvo con Toushiro se rompió en tan solo días…pese ha haberla construido por tanto tiempo, bastó a que llegara alguien que enloqueciera sus sentidos y la envolviera en una brutal pasión para olvidar, incluso, el cariño por la amistad que sentía por el chico de cabello blanco.

Resquebrajó y rompió el corazón de su amigo por aquel hombre, Sousuke Aizen. Por él rompió todo. Mas, ahora que no estaba junto a ella, sentía que algo no andaba bien, algo no estaba en su correcto funcionamiento, algo le hacía falta, sin ser, precisamente, esa falta el mismo hombre de cabello castaño. Sentía añoranza por ese cariño incondicional que solo le sabía brindar Toushiro, y que años atrás se los había otorgado.

-Momo… ¿qué es el amor?-se preguntó levantando su cara al cielo-… ¿lo sentí alguna vez?

El teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar

1

2

3

Sin cesar.

-pero… ¿quién?…será-bajo de la ventana, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escalaras mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza-podrá ser…

-halo-dijo en un suspiro

-hola, pequeña

-Sousuke…-la aceleración se detuvo

-Hina…cualquiera que te escuchara hablar así diría que no estás contenta por mi llamada-dijo burlón.

-no, no es eso…es decir ¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz de escucharte! ¿Qué tal tus tramites?

-aburridos, pero en marcha y ¿qué tal tú?, Hina.

-yo…-dio una aspiración profunda-¿por qué me mandaste a la compañía Karakura?

-¿por qué?-rió-¿no estás feliz de haber encontrado a tu antiguo compañerito?

-no tiene gracia-se enfadó

-¿por qué el enojó? ¿Acaso no volvió a tus brazos con un ramo de rosas declarándote eterno amor?

-Sousuke…-estaba estupefacta, nunca pensó oír esas palabras de la boca de...él. Sabía que había algo siniestro en ese hombre, pero no, que estuviera adivinando sus pasos.

-no te indignes de esa forma pequeña. Te conozco más de lo que tú crees Hinamori, más que tu amigo y ¿por qué no? más que tú misma.

-¿tú sabías que trataría de volver con él?-pestañeo con fuerza mientras su piel se helaba.

-Bingo. Nunca te ha gustado mucho la soledad, mi querida.

-¿y no… no te molesta?

-olvidas que te conozco. Yo lo planee

-¿Qué? pero…-tapó su boca bordeando las lágrimas

-Lo quiero de vuelta Hinamori, tráelo de vuelta.

-¿qué?-se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo

-trae devuelta a tu noviecito a la compañía. Dile que terminamos, que te equivocaste, que solo quieres estar con él. No sé, usa lo que quieras, pero haz que vuelva a la compañía.

-¿y nosotros? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

-cuando tengas todo saldado, hablaremos de eso.

-y si cuando vuelvas estamos juntos -preguntó con enfado-y si yo esta vez de verdad me enamoro…

-No. No lo harás-afirmó con convicción- porque tú Momo, aun eres una niña y una muy caprichosa. Y tú, tal como yo, lo quieres de vuelta.

Hinamori quedó , lo que ella deseaba, expresado con palabras. Tragó saliva

-pe…

-así, nos tendrás de vuelta sin que él se entere.

-nunca quise dañar a Toushiro yo…

-Hinamori, ¿lo amas?

-yo…creo que…

-¿me amas?

-…-

-Hinamori

-¿cómo puedes…?

-¿sí o no?

-…no lo sé

-muy bien. Aun podemos llevar esto acabo. Lo quiero de vuelta-dijo con frialdad-no me falles, un beso.

Y colgó.

Hinamori estaba en suelo con el auricular en su oído. Aun pensando en sus palabras, Aun pensando en lo que le habían ordenado, Aun pensando...en lo que ella misma no se había percatado que era.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

-Pizza, cerveza y una buena película de acción ¿qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?-comentó Tatsuki desde el sofá frente a la televisión, mientras le daba un gran mordisco a la pizza que tenía en sus manos.

-otra película de acción-respondió Renji aburrido. Estaba en la alfombra, sentado justo bajo el lugar de su compañera. Tomó la lata y la empinó en su boca.

-¿qué te pasa?, es una de las mejores películas que he visto en años-le dio un empujón haciendo que se subiera la bebida en la cara del muchacho.

-¡carajo! ¡Por la mierda Tatsuki! ¡Fíjate lo que haces!

-jajaja…-pataleó y rió con escándalo.

Renji se enojó y fue a la cocina a limpiar su polera.

-cresta, voy a tener que cambiarme

-adelante-ahogó una carcajada-eso fue por burlarte de Iron Man.

-Hemos visto esa película más de cinco veces entre esta y la semana pasada, y estamos a lunes

-no puedes negarte el placer de disfrutar de la mejor ciencia ficción teniéndola en frente, y me menos, de pasar de ver a Tony Stark. Ese hombre es lo máximo.

-no es la gran cosa-bufó

Tatuki levantó las cejas en admiración y fue a la cocina.

-¿y qué sabes tú de los gustos femeninos?

Renji se volteó para mirarla.

-no creo que sea muy lejano a lo que se muestra en los afiches publicitarios-afirmó

-eso demuestra lo poco que conoces de mujeres, o por lo menos, lo poco que me conoces.

-Entonces dime: ¿por qué te gusta tanto Tony Stark?

-Primero: Porque es un hombre seguro y capaz de sobreponerse en situaciones extremas, un poco arrogante; sí; pero, por el contrario de lo que puedan pensar, eso aumenta su atractivo.

El chico de cabellos rojizos se cruzó de brazos y levantó las cejas con asombro.

-¿y qué más?-inquirió curioso

-bueno… es inteligente…

-ajá

-y, lo más importante: es osado, arriesga el todo por el todo.

-sin quitar que es un superhéroe-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿tenías que decirlo?-se molestó-eso, al fin y al cabo, es la trama de la historia.

-ficción, irrealidad, fantasía. Eso es lo concreto Tatsuki, eso es a lo que quiero llegar. Ese tipo de hombres no existe.

-no quiero un superhéroe quiero un hombre con carácter Renji, eso es lo que te intento demostrar.

La chica lo miró de arriba abajo.

-no somos como los hombres no buscando el cuerpo perfecto, porque, como tú lo has dicho, es irreal, no existe. Y a ti, te falta carácter, Renji.

Tatsuki se retiró a la sala.

-ya va a empezar, ¿vas a venir Renji?

El chico lentamente se puso tras el sofá, tomó una de las latas de cerveza y la vertió en la cabeza de la chica.

-¡¿qué mierda estás haciendo Renji?- gritó levantándose de golpe, pero el chico ya se había retirado a la cocina riendo por su dulce venganza.

Tatsuki empapada, llegó tras él y lo empujo con fuerza. Él le temó las manos para medir sus fuerzas.

-si crees que ando tras el cuerpo perfecto tampoco me conoces

-já-dijo sarcástica

-y sabes perfectamente cuanto carácter tengo

-no más que tu infantilismo, déjame decirte-rechinó los dientes por el esfuerzo

-¿y dime que tu no?

Y con la fuerza necesaria, en tan solo segundo, Abarai hizo que cayeran en el suelo.

-maldito, ¡suéltame Renji!-gritó y pataleo con insistencia

-¿quién patalea ahora?

-me estas aplastando, imbécil

-me arriesgare-respondió

-ahora te haces el osado-preguntó con ironía-¿con eso pretendes conquistarme?

-¿por qué no?

Tatsuki se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, que por suerte las sombras la cubrieron de los ojos del chico.

-suéltame, me estás aplastando

De pronto él se irguió en alerta.

-¿oíste?-intervino el muchacho.

-¿qué?

-ya va a empezar la película-corrió por las escaleras

-¡estúpido, idiota! ¡Me dejaste toda asquerosa!-la chica se levantó del suelo, se tocó su cabello y su polera mientras escuchaba los pasos del Renji corriendo de una esquina.

Tatsuki subió la escalera, se fue al baño y puso la ducha. En ella oyó los pasos al bajar de su compañero. La rapidez de las acciones de Renji la intrigaban y las ganas de ver Iron Man también la ayudaron a acelerar sus acciones así que tan rápido como pudo salió de su baño, se cambio de ropa y bajó hasta la donde lo vio, lo vio estirado por todo el sofá, disfrutando descaradamente de la película.

-maldito-dijo tras él

-por fin llegaste-se volteó y le sonrió

-me perdí toda la primera parte, por tu culpa.

Renji volvió al televisor

-shhh…esta parte es importante

-¡ahhh…! eres detestable-alegó en susurros- También te gusta Iron man

-¿la verdad?-la miró de reojo-…si, es…brutal, y mucho mejor desde el sofá.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

Ichigo iba de un lado a otro entre la cocina el living y la puerta del cuarto de Rukia, habían pasado más de 15 minutos desde que se había enclaustrado en la pieza, estaba perdiendo los nervios de tanta espera.

-Rukia-golpeó la puerta del cuarto-Rukia…si quieres dejarlo.

-no-dejo desde adentro- no es eso-abrió la puerta dejando ver su rostro.

Estaba levemente maquillada haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran y sus labios aumentaran su volumen, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas lo que la hacía ver adorable, mientras su cabello caía suelto por su rostro enmarcándolo.

-estas…-dijo Ichigo casi sin palabras

-¿traes lo que te pedí?

Él asintió

-bien…-la chica se separó de la puerta y la abrió-pasa

Ichigo dio los pasos más lentos que en su vida había dado, estaba anonadado. Rukia se había cambiado de ropa y ambientado el cuarto. Había velas sustituyendo la luz, unas flores en uno de los veladores y el resto de los muebles cubiertos por cortinas oscuras haciendo que todo aquel cuarto despidiera misticismo y sensualidad.

Rukia le dio la espalda. Ella llevaba una suave bata de seda azul oscura que se ceñía a su figura, Ichigo no recordaba haber visto algo parecido en toda su vida.

Cuando volvió, la melodía de "Crazy for you" de Madonna, llegó hasta los oídos del peli naranjo.

-¿y eso?-preguntó cuando ella volteó a mirarlo y se colgó de su cuello.

-es una de las canciones más sensuales que he oído, y es...perfecta-besó suavemente los labios de Ichigo mientras se deslizaban por la habitación.

-mmm…y lo es-él la ciñó a su cuerpo y la levantó levemente-¿quieres un poco de vino?.

-me encantaría-el chico se separó con esfuerzo y tomó la botella que había dejado en el velador, sirvió y le entregó una copa a la chica que estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama, él tomó su copa y se reunió con ella.

-eres como una caja de sorpresas; no podría predecir ninguno de tus movimientos, nada es igual o parecido a lo otro-le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-siempre hay tiempo para la seducción-respondió acariciando la mejilla del chico-aunque debo confesar, que esta es una etapa experimental.

-¿así?…-besó el cuello de Rukia y dejó la copa en el escritorio-para ser una primer intento no está nada mal-deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la de joven.

-qué bueno que te guste, así puedo practicar…

Él se separó con un deje de molestia.

-¿y a quién pretendes sorprender?-preguntó levemente ceñudo.

Ella bajó su copa y la dejó a un lado de las flores.

-de quien me enamore…tal vez-y fue ella quien besó el cuello del chico.

-¿y por dónde están concentradas tus estrategias?-la tomó por los hombros y la tumbó en la cama.

-en este momento…no estoy concentrada en ello-ella se elevó hasta llegar al oído de él-solo me centro en este juego, Ichigo- y se levantó con tal rapidez que el muchacho no tuvo tiempo de detenerla.

-no me gusta perder-la miró con desafío.

-¡qué bien!-llevó sus manos hasta el nudo de la bata-no me gustan los perdedores-desató la bata.

Ichigo tragó con dificultad.

-pero a mí… no me gusta perder- y la bata cayó al suelo dejando ver un camisón del mismo tono que la bata. Los delgados pabilos eran lo único que cubrían los hombros de la chica, mientras la espalada de la prenda estaba cortada en "v" hasta la cintura y sujeta por delgadas ligas cruzadas. La camisola Llegaba hasta la rodilla y la parte trasera era levemente más largo que el resto, lo que le daba porte, elegancia y una sensualidad desbordante.

Ichigo sonrió con satisfacción.

-veamos quien gana, Rukia.

En dos zancadas el peli naranjo llegó hasta ella, cubrió la menuda cintura y la levantó de un solo tirón, la morena levantó sus piernas y con el mismo impulso cubrió las caderas del muchacho, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del chico, y así, una vez más, sus bocas se juntaron en un largo y peligroso beso, uno profundo, llenó de desafíos y pautas aun sin resolver, una caricia que intentaba ganar terreno dentro del otro. Sus lenguas se enredaron con impaciencia, rebeldes y salvajes como si se tratara de un duelo. El joven Kurosaki viajó por la espalda de Rukia con frenesí, junto a un deseo que se había acumulado por los minutos, luego la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó. Las manos del chico bajaron por el cuello hasta el hombro de la chica, luego rodearon las piernas de Rukia y desde la base de las pantorrillas, subieron por la parte exterior de los muslos, arrugando en el camino el delicado camisón de la morena.

El muchacho sintió con gran placer la reacción de su tacto con la suave piel de la muchacha que estaba bajo su cuerpo, suspiró gozoso de los leves sonidos de la garganta de la morena, siguió subiendo por las caderas, las bragas, la cintura, los contornos de los senos y la parte interna de sus brazos para finalmente despojarla de la seda que la cubría. Antes de que ella pudiera percatarse de su desnudes, Ichigo había caído en su cuerpo, besando sus hombros, siguiendo por la clavícula hasta caer en las pequeñas colinas, donde besó, lamió y succión a su entero placer. Rukia simplemente se desprendió de su razón y disfrutó del goce que aquel hombre le estaba provocando.

Las manos del chico bajaron por el valle en medio de los pequeños pechos de Rukia, y bajaron hasta llegar al ombligo de la chica, Ichigo bajó su rostro para seguir besando el camino que sus manos iban descubriendo.

-eres… eres muy hermosa-expiró justo a la altura del pequeño ombligo de la chica, y en respuesta ella gimió.

-esto no es justo…-refunfuño con esfuerzo.

-qué no es justo

-no estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Tomando fuerzas de flaqueza, Rukia giró con gran habilidad y quedó sobre el cuerpo masculino

La melodía los abandonó y la siguió otra balada tan intensa como la anterior; "I'll be there for you" de Bon Jovi.

-mucho mejor. Ahora es mi turno

Ella tocó con sus finas manos los pliegues del cuerpo del muchacho que cubría la sudadera, la que replegó y quitó sin mayor esfuerzo. Siguió con su exploración con su pequeña boca y labios degustando a placer la piel morena, bajó por su pecho, siguió por el abdomen hasta sus firmes caderas y se encontró con el cinturón.

La chica sintió un pequeño temblor de anticipación bajo sus piernas, lo que hizo que ella misma aumentara su ansiedad. Su respiración se entre cortó, sus manos comenzaron a actuar con cierto frenesí y torpeza, bajó y centró su mirada en la hebilla metálica, enceguecida por su propias acciones y movió su cabeza con impaciencia. En ese instante, solo bastó una milésima de segundo para encontrarse y colgarse en los ojos castaños de Ichigo. Fue eso, lo que hizo que abandonara toda su acción, para centrarse en él, se observaron uno al otro, directamente a sus ojos.

Rukia abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y se sintió desnuda no solo de cuerpo, sino de alma. Ichigo se levantó levemente de la cama apoyando sus manos en el colchón, para observarla mejor, era como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera desprendido o dudado, el muchacho guiado por un poder más grande que su entendimiento, se movió despacio y llegó hasta los labios de Rukia, envolviéndola en un beso lento y sin apuros, formulando un nuevo tipo de comunicación, el medio por el cual descubrió el miedo, el desconocimientos y las dudas que la joven Kuchiki había disfrazado con seducción y erotismo.

Ichigo sabía que Rukia no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que quería, y lo quería a él, tanto como él la deseaba, y por supuesto, no sería él, quien se lo negara. Con suavidad, el peli naranjo siguió acariciando, tocando y envolviendo la boca de la chica distrayéndola en un mundo de deliciosos placeres.

Cuando las suaves caricias disminuyeron, la peli negra volvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos con lentitud para encontrarse otra vez con los ojos castaños que la miraban con atención, mientras sus piernas se enredaban dando cuenta de su completa desnudes y la de él.

-Ichi…

-shh…todo saldrá bien

Ichigo se posó sobre ella y la acarició con los labios, con más delicadeza que antes, luego bajó sus manos, por sus senos y hasta su ombligo, mientras Rukia acariciaba el cabello naranjo de su compañero, su cuerpo recibió mil sensaciones distintas. Alegría, placer, locura, eran poco calificativos para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Ichigo acaricio con la palma de sus manos los muslos blanquecinos, de arriba abajo, poco a poco se fue abriendo paso hasta los glúteos masajeándolos, besó el estómago de la chica y con ello deslizó su mano derecha por la entrepierna de la morena, lo que causó un pequeño salto en el cuerpo femenino por la repentina invasión.

-calma-dijo el chico y la besó en los labios.

Él introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de la chica causando un gemido de placer, lo que incentivó los sentidos del chico y la velocidad de su masajeo en el interior de la muchacha, impulsado por la humedad de ella introdujo otro de sus dedos, causando un gemido más alto que los anteriores. La velocidad y sus ansias comenzaron aumentar, la besó con mayor pasión más descontrol y más ganas de estar dentro de ella.

El grito ahogado que le produjo el extremo placer a Rukia, hicieron que su, ya desesperado, deseo llegara al límite de su autocontrol y paciencia. Había llegado la hora

-Rukia-dijo con voz ronca en el oído de la muchacha-ya no puedo…tengo que…-quitó la mano de entre los delicados pliegues femeninos, separó aun más las piernas de la chica y su colocó entre ellas.

-Ichigo…-dijo junto a un suspiro, mientras su cuerpo aguantaba el cuerpo de su compañero, lo abrazó con fuerza y se entregó a lo desconocido-…hazlo, y hazme tuya.

Y con esa simple orden Ichigo tomó las manos de la chica, las dejó sobre la cabeza, capturó sus labios, movió su pelvis y se introdujo en ella.

La danza de caderas llevaba el ritmo de los gemidos que hizo sonrojar hasta las paredes de la habitación.

El interior de Rukia estaba lubricado, pero aun era difícil la penetración completa en su interior, la barrera aun impedía el avance de la primera huella en su cuerpo.

Otro beso cubierto de erotismo, sensualidad y pasión le fue concebido a la boca de la chica, un beso que era fuego que quemaba su boca, hinchaba sus labios y evaporaba su saliva. Todo aquello, mientras la fuerza del vaivén se aceleraba y se hacía más fuerte, una distracción para que esa primera invasión no fuera tan dolorosa. "El primero", pensó Ichigo con cierto orgullo, sin importar lo que ocurriera después, él, siempre, sería el primer hombre en su vida.

El dolor fue apremiante, pero poco a poco lo reemplazó el placer, uno tan delicioso que la hacían pedir más y más. El baile de sus cuerpos y el sudor que emanaba de ellos, hacían de esa vivencia la más cautivadora, excitante y embriagadora de todas las que ya haya vivido. La intensidad de sus cuerpos, el calor de la piel y el sonido de sus voces en el compás erótico más intenso de sus existencias, dieron paso a lo que buscaba su unión.

Una brusca embestida rompió con todo a su paso y dejaron sus sexos unidos en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos, llegando así al placer máximo de la humanidad, a lo más alto de las cumbres, a tocar las estrellas. Los ojos violetas se nublaron y, sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se asomó a su mejilla mientras su cuerpo oprimía con intensidad el miembro masculino. En ese mismo segundo Ichigo experimento el mismo placer, el más antiguo de todos los tiempos, el más delicioso de todos, todo dentro de ese pequeño y sagrado cuerpo.

-Ahh…-exclamó la morena en un intento por respirar, apoyó su rostro en el hombro del peli naranjo y lo rodeo por completo. Abrazados se relajaron a lo largo de la cama, luego Ichigo tomó las mantas y cubrió sus cuerpo aun entrelazados.

-Rukia…-la llamó

-mhh…

-¿estás bien?…-preguntó con su voz ronca y preocupada.

-mejor que nunca…-y le regaló una sonrisa con los ojo entre abiertos.

El acarició el rostro de la chica, mientras apoyaba su brazo para mirarla de frente

-¿por qué…? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-preguntó casi en un susurro

Ella se sonrojó levemente.

-yo…-se acomodo de boca a la cama, descubriendo un poco de su espalda-…no lo sé

Lo miró a los ojos y volvió a sonrojarse. Aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, ella era una chica de ciertas convicciones y una seguridad en sí misma que la hacían lanzarse gratamente a lo desconocido, contando con una independencia que resultaba, en ocasiones, un poco solitaria. Pero eso que estaba sintiendo…era una sensación extraña, distinta pero deliciosa. El hecho de tenerlo ahí entre sus propias sabanas la hacía pensar en su cuerpo y lo que pasó entre ellos, lo que aun le causaba cierta vergüenza. Y porqué, sí, porque lo era, era virgen hacia unas minutos atrás. ¿Cómo explicar que sentía un poco de recelo ante ese hecho?… ¿Cómo explicar que temía por su inexperiencia o torpeza?, un hecho en el que el orgullo no jugaba a su favor, debía reconocerlo. Sí, Orgullo; no querían que la tildaran de una virgencita insípida y sin chiste, no lo soportaría, por mucho que confiara en sí misma. Sabía que las palabras que los hombres escupían en medio de la intimidad, eran más hirientes y ofensivas que las que se decían en cualquier otro momento, y no sabía cuánto podrían afectarle a ella, pero sospecha que sería mucho.

-¿Rukia?-insistió

-no quería que nadie lo supiera

"se sincera, después de todo el ya lo sabe"

-de todos modos me iba a enterar-le sonrió y acomodó unos cabellos negros tras la oreja de la chica.

La pilló desprevenida esa respuesta… tenía razón.

-es…bueno-frunció su ceño-lo debes saber, al fin y al cabo, tenemos esa misma cualidad

-¿cualidad?-se extrañó.

-sí…pues…

El sonrió complacido

-lo sabes y te estás burlando-atacó la morena

-¿yo?...-dijo irónico

-Ichigo…-Rukia tomó su almohada y le golpeo en plena cara

-¡ah!…Rukia-cuando la chica estaba levantando la almohada él la tomó y se la quitó-ven acá...

La tomó por las muñecas y la asió a su pecho

-si hablas del orgullo, creo que te entiendo-ella relajó sus puños y abrió sus manos para acariciar el pecho de Ichigo-porque tú ignoras los miedos-la miró a los ojos.

-Eso es…-le sonrió-gracias-dijo y apoyó su rostro en él.

-¿Gracias?...no hay porque darlas, y si alguien debería, ese tendría que ser yo-el corazón de ambos comenzó a acelerarse.

Rukia tragó con dificultad, la aceleración repentina de su cuerpo comenzaban a inquietarla, y esas palabras a complacerla de una forma que resultaba más que inquietante.

-mírame-la llamó y las orbes violetas lo iluminaron como la luna llena, con una mirada que jamás había visto en ella, se veía tan, repentinamente, excitada que deseo cubrirla y hacerle amor otra vez-que fueras virgen, es un motivo de orgullo para el primero que te tocara, y ¡cielos! ese fui yo.

-¿y ahora que no lo soy?-lo miró con malicia

-no tendremos que ser tan delicados-le respondió juntando su frente con la de ella.

-entonces, habría sido mejor que no fuera virgen, así no habríamos cuidado ese detalle.

-pero… no ha habido nadie más antes que yo… y eso es aun mejor, sin importar las molestias que me haya tomado.

-¿así? así que fueron molestias-dijo indignada

-no distorsiones las palabras, tramposa- besó sus ojos y su mejilla

-Ichigo…-dijo en un susurro-estas…

-tú eres la culpable, tú eres la que me excita con sus discusiones.

-entonces remediémoslo-se agarró al cuello del muchacho y rodó hasta quedar sobre él-y esta vez, yo iré al mando.

-aun tienes mucho que aprender, enana

-ya veremos.


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola a todos! Créanme que por fin lo termine este episodio de la historia. No ha sido fácil llevarlo a cabo porque uno; las ideas se fueron de vacaciones, dos; los días se me hicieron muy cortos, eso sin contar que entré a la u y ahora tengo menos tiempo que nunca, es una locura. Pero aquí esté el capítulo. Lo bueno es que cuando mi cabeza comenzó a producir, el producto fue satisfactorio y en muchas letras jejeje.

Rincón de los Reviews:

Clan Yuki: ¡wa! Muchas gracias, me encanto leer tus palabras. Y, bueno, era la idea de hacer una escena agradable, creo que resultó. Por otro lado Renji y Ttasuki van teniendo sus acercamientos, lo de Hinamori...ufff, veremos como actua para "recobrarlo". El juego continua, jejeje.

Koral Kurosaki: que bueno que te gusto la escena, debo confesar que es mi segundo lemmon, pero el primero en un contexto de historia, el otro era un songfic…jeje. Sí Aizen es un ajedrecista profesional, sabe muy bien como y cuando jugar sus fichas y por supuesto, manipular. Con él hay que tener cuidado. Bueno, Hitsugaya y Karin, tengo unos buenos planes para ellos.

Neko dani: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, pese a mi falta de atención en lo que falto. En fin, estoy para mejorar y todo se agradece. Uff.. la pregunta yo no lo había pensado, tal vez en alguna otra discusión pueda sacarlo a relucir, pero ahora están en un estado de "reserva", por los términos del juego…jejeje. Nadie sabe cuánto les durará el jueguito antes que se les ponga peligroso.

Nadia Mutou:¡wa!me encantó leer tu comentario, y ¡ahhh! Me comparaste con Tite, eso hara subir mi ego …XD. Sí, Hinamori aun debe crecer y tener en claro lo que quiere, y a quien de verdad quiere, es una situación compleja pero la iremos desarrollando, jejeje. Tatsuki y Renji me atraen mucho como pareja, no sé, Creo que si algún día aparecen juntos se llevarían muy bien y tendría una muy buena proyección como pareja y por eso lo hago posible en mi fic ¡yeah!. SIIII… amo a Tony, Stark, es tan ¡ahh! No sé, me encanta. Y solo estoy esperando "The avengers" para ir a verla al cine, muero por hacerlo. Y también espero por una posible entrega de otra película de Iron man. ¡Ya no aguanto!

Bueno un saludo a todos los que siguen este fic, a los que comentan, a los que lo agregan a sus favoritos y los que ponen la historia en alertas, es realmente alentador ver como aumentan esos números.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertencen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. Tampoco es de mi autoría la película "Bichos"(en Chile), la cual pertenece a Pixar y Disney.

Sin más que agregar ¡DISFRUTEN!

CAPÍTULO 16

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron poco a poco, tanto por la molestia de sentir el impertinente frío en su espalda, por la luz artificial que emanaba de la ventana y por el espacio vacio a su lado. Rukia suspiró con pesar y levantó la cabeza para contemplar el cielo que luchaba por mantenerse despejado junto a la luna. Los minutos pasaron uno tras otros sin poder conciliar el sueño, pero fue inútil, Orfeo no efrecio sus brazos para tenderse en ellos y terminó por levantarse tomando las sabanas para cubrir su desnudes. Contempló las velas derretidas, las flores y el pequeño equipo de música aun prendido, al cual se acercó para apagar, descubriendo así una nota, un simple papel con su nombre escrito con letras que nunca había visto, pero bien podía deducir a quien pertenecía. Tomó la hoja y comenzó a leer.

»Una noche inolvidable,

Pero esto sigue siendo un juego«

»Nos vemos mañana

Un beso, Ichigo«

-Por supuesto que sigue siendo un juego, idiota- dijo cuando volvió a doblar la nota con rabia, la tiró sobre el mismo escritorio y se tiró en la cama.

-Pero te habrías quedado, aunque solo sea por esta noche-agregó en un susurro ahogado. Cerró los ojos y se acurruco abrazada a la almohada. Intentando entrar otra vez al mundo de los sueños.

-solo por esta noche…idiota

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

Los focos de la derecha se apagaron, dejando a Rukia en medio de la oscuridad, mientras los focos izquierdos iluminaron a los dos jóvenes actores iniciando la siguiente escena.

(Dos actores en medio de la escenografía de una rústica maestranza, Diego con un martillo en la mano sentado arreglando un mueble, acompañado de Pablo de pie aserruchando una tabla. Dejan de hacer cuando comienza el diálogo)

DIEGO: no te entiendo, Pablo. Me ayudas en esto, pero ni muerto te harías amigos de ellos. (Sonríe) es irónico, pero lo uno no puede surgir sin lo otro, estás o no estás, no campos intermedios.

PABLO: el hecho de apoyar la obra social en el que te metiste, no quiere decir que apoye tu…tu ¿Cómo podría llamarlo? ¡Ah! sí, tu calentura por esa chiquilla de cuna de oro, amigo

DIEGO: no es calentura, es…simplemente quiero conocerla, quiero saber quién, qué hace, qué ideas tiene y dónde quiere llegar, después de terminar su proyecto. ¡Ah! ¡Esta es la primera vez que encuentro que mis ideas se expresan en palabras, en algo más que en mi cabeza….algo concreto, Pablo.

PABLO: ¿y eso no es interés? (irónico)

DIEGO: ¡Claro que me interesa! pero no como solo una mujer, sino como persona.

PABLO: y eso es lo peor, Diego. Escúchame; Cuando una mujer no te interesa porque tiene un buen par de piernas, un trasero de muerte, y unos pechos que te matan, es que algo anda mal o estás perdido

DIEGO: no soy gay, si es eso lo que quieres decir (con cara de impacto)

PABLO: y eso sería una buena noticia con respecto a esto.

DIEGO: ¡y una mierda! (tira a Pablo del cuello en un intento de estrangulamiento. Forcejean hasta revolcarse por el suelo)¿te rindes?

PABLO: (con esfuerzo intenta controlar la llave de Diego) Sí, bien. ¡Carajo! (intenta tomar aire agachado y mira a su amigo de reojo). Te tiene cagado

DIEGO: (lanza una carcajada) ¡estás loco!, y no tienes porqué preocuparte, mis intereses no van por eso. Tengo muy claro por dónde caminar, mi posición y mi deber, no me puedo desviar y no lo haré por una cara bonita. Ella solo es un medio por el que puedo conseguir que mi sueño de ayudar no solo a mi familia, sino a más gente a la que no puedo llegar por mí mismo, pueda lograrlo con ese proyecto. Pero eso es todo.

PABLO: eso espero Diego, eso espero (con la derecha pega un combo amistoso en el hombro de Diego y se va)

DIEGO: Sin embargo, no siempre se logra lo que se quiere. Deseo con todo lo que puedo sostener mantener fuera del alcance de la miseria a mi familia, pero no siempre lo he logrado. Mil veces he sentido ira por no entregarles a mi padre y a mi hermana lo que se merecen, pero apenas tengo mis manos para lograrlo; un simple carpintero que apenas puede sostener la olla para el día de mañana. Hay tanto que me gustaría dar, y pese a mis deseos no puedo dar. Ayudar en ese campamento me abrió los ojos ¡puedo ayudar aun más a través de ese proyecto! Que estpy seguro funcionara y con gran éxito. Y así podré saciar, aunque sea un poco, esta sed que me embarga, que me oprime y no me deja tranquilo, es algo que me llama y me dice que es lo que debo hacer. Esa llama que nace y crece, el corazón que me grita al oído que debo ir. Debo combatir, debo entregar este conocimiento que tengo en mis manos. Aunque esto no sea lo único que me llama… porque ¡Dios! Pablo tiene razón…esa mujer, me importa más de lo que me gustaría reconocer, y ella puede ser mi perdición o mi salvación.

(las luces se apagan y se prende una vez más las de la derecha)

PAULA: Diego, una y otra vez apareces en mi mente. Su fuerza, sus ganas, sus garras. Un alma que brilla con luz propia por donde se le mire, un chico excepcional, sin igual, nada se le puede comparar, nadie se le asemeja su valor, sus intenciones. ¡Ah! como odio que lo juzguen sin siquiera conocerlo, sin saber cómo es su carácter, sin siquiera reconocer su esfuerzo, por la vida, su familia, su gente. ¡Malditos prejuicioso que nublan la verdadera belleza de las personas, cegando y dejando a manos de lo superficial lo que realmente importa! y en él, su corazón es lo más valioso que posee, pero su origen humilde le cierra las puertas en sus nariz sin siquiera prestarle una segunda mirada ¿qué derecho tienen ellos de sentirse superiores?¿qué justicia intentan impartir desde el cómodo escritorio donde extienden un cheque para su próxima donación benéfica?¿qué intentan demostrar menospreciando al resto? De verdad no logro comprenderlo, lo acepto pero no lo entiendo. ¡Ah! si la vida fuera justa, las cosas no serían tan malas como lo son. Pero puedo mejorarlo, sé que con mis manos, con mi esfuerzo y ese proyecto puedo lograrlo, puedo hacer que esta vida sea mejor y mejorar la vida de otros, mostrar que no solo con dinero se logran las cosas, sino con el corazón bondadoso como el de…él.

(El foco ilumina a Paula y otro se prende para iluminar la figura de Diego)

DIEGO: (levanta la cabeza y va hacia el público) porque dos corazones que se llaman…

PAULA: (se gira al público)…que se unen…

DIEGO:…por algo más que la diversión o la pasión…

PAULA:...por algo más que la atracción…

PAULA Y DIEGO: son algo más que un simple deber, es el destino, es la conexión de almas, que nos llaman y nos dan fuerzas para conseguir el cambio, el que el mundo necesita, la verdad que todos deben ver. De hacer de esta magia, algo más que solo palabras.

Las luces se apagan y la penumbra los invade.

-Y corten- gritó isshin levantándose de su puesto mientras los focos se encendía para iluminar el teatro- maravilloso, chicos estuvieron genial.

Desde el escenario Kaien se acercó a Rukia, la abrazó por el hombro y depositó un beso en su cabello mientras sonreían satisfechos con los comentarios del director. Habían sido semanas duras de arduo trabajo, pero la recompensa en los halagos del director era más de lo que esperaban. Aun faltaba para que terminara abril, pero la emoción de tener casi completa la obra los alentaba a seguir trabajando con más ímpetu en cada una de las escenas, puliéndolas como lo estaban haciendo ahora, fijándose más en la limpieza de movimientos, en la sincronía de los turnos de habla y los efectos especiales. Eso sin contar que el vestuaría aun mno estaba listo y eso podría cambiar un poco sus movimientos en las escenas. Los pensamientos de todos los actores se vieron atormentados al reflexionar acerca de esto, porque acabar con todo aquello era solo cuestión de días.

Pese a estos pensamientos, estaban felices ¡Nunca habrían creído montar una obra completa en apenas un mes!, si alguien se los hubiera propuesto, no se lo creerían. Aunque el éxito no podían atribuírselo solo a ellos, gran parte de este logro era de él, de Isshin Kurosaki. El director, fue él quien encontró las piezas angulares para que el proyecto funcionara a la perfección.

-bien chicos-dijo incorporándose en el teatro- hora del receso, nos encontramos aquí en una hora más.

Los actores salieron junto al personal de vestuario y maquillaje, a una velocidad que digan de flash.

-Muy bien, Sr. Kurosaki. Esos chicos supieron cómo sacar la tarea adelante, y usted los ha impulsado como nadie hubiera podido hacerlo-comentó el hombre cabello blanco acercándose al director-felicidades

Isshin sonrió avergonzado con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista al cielo

-no solo soy yo, Ukkitake,-elevó la vista para ver el explendor del escenario- es la magia del teatro

-alguien habló de magia, sin mi presencia

-Kisuke-le tomó la mano como saludo-¿están listas las proyecciones?

-en su punto-comentó el rubio-la proyección estará lista en el lugar y momento preciso, y por supuesto, tan disimulado como solo un experto puede hacerlo.- Bajó su clásico sombrero por debajo de sus ojos-no te conformas con menos que sea perfecto.

-Sí. Muy bien, los próximos ensayos serán decisivos y quiero intentarlo con las imágenes en el telón.

-cuando guste director.

-Ukkitake, ¿cómo va el sonido?

-todo como usted lo pidió. Y los efectos, con la música que creamos, están listos.

-fantástico.

-Sr Kurosaki, no se agobie, todo saldrá bien-el hombre de cabello blanco lo tomó del hombro en señal de apoyo-todos hemos trabajado para que sea…una obra inédita y maravillosa.

-y lo será, Kurosaki, porque tú lo harás posible-terminó Urahara

-nadie dijo que estar a la cabeza fuera fácil-les brindo una media sonrisa- gracias. Ahora no hay que perder más tiempo ¡manos a la obra!, quiero revisarlo todo.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

El ambiente en la cafetería resultaba agradable, todos hablaban de la obra. Aunque quisieran evitarlo, fue imposible eludir el tema, los ensayos iban tan bien que era inevitable sentirse orgullosos de lo bien que lo estaban pasando, y no solo eso, para la gran mayoría era la primera obra oficial en sus vidas. Incluso Hiyori y Shinji dejaron sus habituales peleas para comenta sus expectativas.

-…no puedo creer que pronto estrenemos la obra, fue tan rápido-comentó Tatsuki con el refrescó entre sus manos

-el director se ha esforzado para que todo salga bien-respondió Orihime con una sonrisa amistosa

-…incluso Shinji lo ha hecho bien-argumentó cruzando los brazos y subiendo una pierna a su asiento Hiyori-aunque todo es gracias a mí, como siempre, solo es un inútil.

-no hables de ti misma con mi nombre-Shinji apenas levantó una ceja al oír a la rubia refunfuñar-Hiyory

-no recuerdo haber sido yo quien…

-chicos, chicos, chicos…-afablemente, Kaien los detuvo antes que comenzaran-no demos importancia a los detalles, somos un equipo, ¿verdad?-dirigió una intensa mirada a Rukia quien bebía su refresco completamente concentrada en el sabor…"Fresas" pensó la chica, para luego encontrase con los ojos verdes del moreno.

-¿qué?-preguntó distraída.

La sonrisa del chico se desdibujó levemente.

-que somos un equipo-respondió el moreno, reponiendo su ánimo.

- ¡ah! sí, todos somos un equipo-le sonrió con simpatía-así es el teatro

Y para sorpresa de todos, el muchacho tomó con suma confianza la mano izquierda de Rukia, la cual estaba pegada al envase del refresco, y besó el dorso de esta. Rukia parpadeo con rapidez, luego su cuerpo se estremeció levemente y sin querer se sonrojo, la intimidad de ese gesto la tomó por sorpresa y no solo a ella también a los presentes, quienes no emitieron el menor sonido llenando de un silencio algo incómodo el lugar.

-y la forma de llegar al éxito-interrumpió con severidad Ichigo-es siendo los mejores

Clavó sus ojos furioso primero a Kaien y luego, a la morena.

-en eso tienes mucha razón-respondió Kaien, aligerando con el paso de las palabras la mano que aun sostenía, dándole la oportunidad a Rukia de sacarla y así la retiró con suavidad.

La tensión comenzó a llenar la cafetería. Hasta que el sonido de la bombilla de un refresco sin contenido los hiso girarse a todos.

-deja eso, Hiyori-Shinji tomó el vaso de la rubia y lo tiró al basurero

-¿qué te pasa, estúpido?- tomó el vaso de Shinji, lo abrió y arrojó lo que quedaba de su contenido en la cara del muchacho, para luego tirarse en picada sobre la melena rubia del chico, armando el habitual forcejeo, rompiendo así con la tensión del ambiente.

-si me disculpan-Ichigo se levantó de su asiento

-¿ya te vas, Kurosaki?-preguntó Toushiro

-Ichigo…¿qué ocurre? no…¿no volverás con nosotros?-comentó Orihime con pesar.

-volveré para el ensayo-retiró la silla y se levantó-tengo unos recados del director-explicó, mientras dirigía una mirada de soslayo a la morena, quien respondió de la misma forma.

-ah…-se conformó Inoue

La cara de Ulquiorra la inspeccionó con cuidado, sin molestarse en simular.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó la castaña-¿tengo algo en la cara?-se tocó el rostro con delicadeza.

-no-desvió la mirada-nada importante

Orihime quedo un poco dudosa, pero siguió con su comida.

-y esto…-Karín quien se encontraba al lado del asiento de ichigo, tomó una billetera negra olvidada en el asiento del peli naranjo-es de mi hermano.

Una mano tomó la billetera y se la quitó a la chica con suavidad.

-iré a dejársela-dijo con indiferencia

-yo puedo…-Karín intentó contradecir levantándose de su asiento

-acabas de llegar, además yo ya acabe con mi almuerzo-la chica se levantó del asiento y recogió un pequeño bolso que llevaba junto a ella-nos vemos en el teatro.

-voy con…-comenzó Kaien pero Rukia ya no estaba-…tigo

Quedó mirando la puerta que se cerraba como un suspiro.

-esa chica es difícil-Renji tocó el hombro del moreno, en señal de apoyo y pesar-es terca, independiente y fascinante. Dudo que puedas con ella.

-no, si se juega con las fichas correctas-le respondió el moreno

-¿y las estás jugando bien?

-a ganador

-buena suerte

-¿estás seguro, Shiba?-preguntó Toushiro-porque veo que te están tomando la delantera

-poco a poco, Toushiro, poco a poco.

-seguro-murmuró para sí el chico de cabello rojo y se relajó en su asiento

-¿celoso?-preguntó Tatsuki a su lado en tono confidencial

-no sé…es solo un poco extraño

-es natural-sonrió para sí con un poco de melancolía-todo es muy resiente

-mhhh…tal vez- Renji se incorporó y le quitó el refresco

-oyé-se enfadó ella-eso es muy

-ya no

-Abarai maldito, tu derrota será con la peor de la humillaciones

-ver para creer-y salió de su asiento, tomando rumbo a los servicios de hombres para evitar el golpe que la chica tenía preparado.

Tatsuki sonrió entre divertida, irritada y un poco complacida.

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío-murmuro tenebrosa- y esta será muy dulce, prepárate Renji.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

La tenue luz del sol calentaba las calles de la tarde otoñal, las hojas que caían cada vez eran más a medida que pasaba el otoño inundando las veredas y las calles. Las ramas de los arboles estaban más desnudas y parecían tristes, mientras los autos pasaban raudos levantando las hojas secas.

El viento sopló con violencia haciendo que la morena que caminaba en ese momento por la vereda se afirmará su cabello e inclinara su cabeza, cuando la levantó, encontró la sombra de quien buscaba, justo frente a sus ojos: erguido, con una mano en su bolsillo izquierdo, penetrándola con una mirada glacial.

-Ichigo…-articulo erguiéndose-te traje…

Pero el tomó su mano y la arrastró hasta un pequeño callejón entre los edificios

-suéltame, me estas apretando… ¡ya!-se zafó entre la oscuridad del lugar, tomó distancia y le contesto con enfado-solo vine a traerte esto-Le estiró la billetera-se te quedó en la cafetería pensé que podrías necesitarla

Ichigo, poco a poco se fue acercando casi amenazante haciendo que Rukia retrocediera, hasta que ella chocó contra la pared, una vez así, tomó lo que ella le ofrecía.

-¿por qué viniste tú?-preguntó seco

-era la única desocupada

-podrían habérmela entregado en el teatro

-ya te dije que…

-viniste porque querías verme

-no sea paranoico

-no, no lo soy. Yo también quería verte…a solas

-solo quise…

-no mientas Rukia-ella se cayó y giró su cabeza, se irritó al pensar que él lo supiera.

-eres insoportable

-y tú una terca, pero no quiero hablar de eso, lo que quiero saber es qué hay entre tú y Kaien-preguntó inclinándose hacia ella.

-¿qué?-se sorprendió

-qué hay entre tu y él-levantó el mentón de la chica con un suave pero frío toqué de su índice-es lo mismo que tenemos nosotros.

-no seas tonto, no voy aguantar que me insultes de esa forma ¡qué crees que soy! además no tengo porqué responderte-le quitó la mano e intentó salir de su rincón, pero el chico del cabello naranja le bloqueó la salida poniendo sus manos en la pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza, aprisionándola.

-dejame salir-repuso fría

-es una pregunta simple con una respuesta fácil- no cedió ni un apice

-no voy a responder

-no puedes negar que es extraña esa actitud que se toma contigo, Rukia.

-Ichigo-lo reprendió sería-lo nuestro, no tiene seriedad, ni fundamentos, ni sentimientos tú pusiste tus reglas yo las mias, esto es un juego ¿recuerdas?

-esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que hacemos-suavizó su tono al notar que sus argumentos eran estúpidos ¡qué diablos le pasaba! Se reprendió mentalmente, no debía pero le interesaba ¡No!, eso comenzaba a obsesionarlo- solo quiero saber como un amigo, como tu compañero si lo prefieres.

Rukia sonrió Irónica

-¿ah sí?-dijo la morena, complacida, al notar que él también pensaba mucho en ella-¿Cómo mi amigo?

-sí, eso es lo que somos ¿no?

-un poco más que eso ¿no lo crees?

-sí, un poco más que eso-confirmó él tomando la cintura de la chica dado que el ambiente comenzaba a relajarse-¿qué tienes con Kaien?-vovió a preguntar con más suavidad.

-solo…-dudo un poco-somos amigos

-Rukia…-ella lo besó en los labios callando sus palabras-¿por qué no te quedaste?

-¿y después cómo explicamos nuestra aparición juntos? una vez puede pasar pero dos, o tres. No lo creo.

-esa vez…-sonrió divertida-todo el mundo creyó que dormimos juntos.

-una próxima, no caerán en error, aunque no me molestaría que Kaien lo pensara.

-Ichigo no es bueno…-frunció su ceño-con Kaien no

-¿qué?-la miró ceñudo-¿no quieres hacer pensarlo pensar mal?…en cualquier caso estaría acertando

-pero yo no quiero que lo piense- se separaron

-por fin están saliendo las respuestas que quería, haber Rukia dime por qué.

-esta excediendo los límites Ichigo, esto esta fuera del trato, nada de…

-lo hago como tu "un poco más que amigo" ¿te gusta? ¿te atrae? ¿lo quieres?-preguntó demandante

-bueno yo…

-puedes decírmelo-intentó persuadirla sin dejar de perder la seriedad y la irritación

-dijimos que nada de celos-lo reprendió

-no son celos- se separó con una mano en la frente con exasperación-solo…-pensó por unos segundos, el hecho de estar "así" con ella, significaban dejar fuera las responsabilidades. ¡Idiota!, se reprendió en su mente, ella era libre de salir con quien ella quisiera, en el momento que ella gustara y con quien a ella le plazca, y él, él podía hacer lo mismo. Pero ninguno le iba a exigir al otro, ese era el trato-… está bien olvídalo, quien te guste no es mi asunto.

Ella lo miró extrañada

-eso es lo que voy hacer, mis asuntos no tienen que interesarte

-tsk…-giró la cabeza-bien

-bien-

-bien

-bien-

-bien -Quedaron repentinamente frente a frente-gracias por la billetera-dijo áspero.

-de nada-respondió de igual forma, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-tengo que hacer lo que mando mi viejo

-anda

-chao-dijo y se separó de la chica

-chao-lo miró ceñuda, irritada sin saber porque "estúpido" pensó cuando el peli naranjo salía del callejón, cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho esperando que se fuera. Se sentía como si perdiera, como si estuviera esperando algo sin saber qué.

De pronto él se giró y chocó con fuerza sus labios con los labios de la chica, un beso, fuerte y posesivo, demandante y guerrero, sin dulzura ni ternura. Solo pedía a gritos su boca y su entrega.

Ella no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó por el cuello, sus pulsos se elevaron más allá de su entendimiento, mientras que su cabeza estaba en blanco, pero en lo más profundo de su ser supo que eso era lo que estaba esperando.

-esto…-el chico tragó saliva tratando de recuperar el aliento, los labios de ambos estaban rojos separados apenas para hablar-hasta más tarde, hoy volverás a ser mía, y por lo menos por esta noche, solo mía.

-si…-dijo en un suspiro-si

Se separaron rápido antes de caer otra vez en la tentación.

-nos vemos en el teatro-dijo él de espaldas

-si

-adiós

-adiós

Y se fue, tan rápido como un suspiro. Rukia se maldijo por dentro. ¿Por qué tenía que ceder tan fácilmente cuando él la tomaba así? ¿Por qué él la excitaba con tan solo un movimiento? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar tanto para volver a verlo a solas?

-estoy no va bien Rukia-se pegó a la pared, con la respiración agitada-pero me encanta.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

Cuando el resto del elenco regresaba de la cafetería Rukia ya estaba instalada para la siguiente escena, al igual que Ichigo, solo faltaba que el resto tomara sus posiciones para continuar con la siguiente escena.

Listos en el escenario Isshin ordenó apagar las luces, indicó que ajustaran el sonido y finalmente gritó acción.

Rápidamente bajó un telón blanco, donde se proyectó una página de facebook.

Estado de Paula: "Por fin el proyecto fue aprobado, ahora vamos con todo"

20 me gusta

3 comentarios

Diego: lo lograremos. Tú proyecto hará historia.

Karen: es una suerte que lo aprobaran, felicidades

Antonio: tenemos que hablar

Las luces se apagaron y el escenario completo se cambio por uno similar al de las dependencias de una universidad. En medio del escenario estaba Rukia sentada en un banco esperando el sonido que acompañaba la escena, las luces y la entrada de Ichigo.

(Antonio llega casi sin aliento al lado de Paula, quien lo espera con los brazos cruzados)

PAULA: ¿qué es eso de que quieres hablar?

ANTONIO: acaso no tengo derecho de solicitar una palabra con mi mejor amiga, o tengo que pedir audiencia con la gran organizadora de proyectos, Paula.

PAULA: no seas payaso, podrías encontrarme como siempre y no andar publicándolo en mi muro

ANTONIO: ¿y por qué no?, ¿es demasiado para tu popularidad?

PAULA: eres imposible ¿de qué quieres hablar?

ANTONIO: voy contigo

PAULA: ¿qué? ¿Tú? Te lo pedí antes y te negaste. Las listas están hechas no tengo espacio para ti.

ANTONIO: tu puedes hacerme un espacio, o necesito su aprobación moral su excelencia.

PAULA: ¿por qué quieres ir Antonio?, nunca te interesaste en el proyecto, nunca sentiste la obligación de ayudar, nunca te importó mi proyecto, ¿por qué ahora?

ANTONIO: tu proyecto si me importa, y mi opinión con respecto a eso es lo que cambio, tengo derecho ¿no? O te es muy difícil entenderlo.

PAULA: un poco

ANTONIO: (suspiro) Paula, dejame entrar en la nomina, te seré de ayuda, lo prometo y me procupa. Además, tu madre no va estar tranquila si no vas con alguien de su confianza.

PAULA: (exsaltada)¡Claro! ¡Tenía que ser ella! ¿qué te dijo; te soborno, te compró, te ofreció la casa en la playa por el fin de semana?. Lo siento Antonio, pero si eso lo que te mueve olvídate de tu cupo.

ANTONIO: me pidió que te cuidara y yo estoy dispuesto hacerlo

PAULA: ¿A ti?, eres lo más irresponsable que conozco.

ANTONIO: solo quiero cuidarte, y ayudar no vendría mal, después de todo me gustaría entender por qué te mueve tanto hacer esas…cosas.

PAULA:(sonríe irónica) por supuesto…deja pensar. Mhhh…¡ya sé! te pidió que me alejara de la gente que no me conviene, que no hable con extrañas ¡o mejor!, no quieres que hable con "ese" extraño.

ANTONIO: Paula, soy tu amigo. No me confundas como la mascota de tu mamá, y no me impidas que vea lo mejor para ti.

PAULA: se lo que me conviene, se cuidarme y se con quien relacionarme. Antonio, esto es lo que quiero y deseo, nadie me impedirá que deje de hacer lo que me gusta, eso debes tenerlo claro (suspira al cielo)y tú….todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Está bien, haré un espacio para ti.

ANTONIO: (apoya una mano en su hombro) gracias, eres…

DIEGO: Paula donde quieres que…lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

PAULA: no, no, no, para nada (carraspea) Diego, el es Antonio mi mejor amigo y Antonio él es Diego, ya me has oído hablar de él, es…

ANTONIO: yo lo reconozco, gracias (estira la mano con gran frialdad) un gusto.

DIEGO: (responde el saludo con frialdad)un gusto.

PAULA: Diego…este, sí ¿Trajiste los papeles que te pedí? son los documentos que necesito para asegurar la asistencia de los que viajan. Antonio, podría seguir hablando después, hay cosas que debo arreglar. Nos vemos en un rato ¿de acuerdo?

ANTONIO: Claro (besa la coronilla de Paula y se separa con recelo mirando de forma amenazadora a Diego) adiós. (se va con las manos en los bolsillo)

PAULA: me alegra mucho que estés aquí ¡serás de gran ayuda! la mayoría de la gente que va no tiene idea de carpintería, pero viajan con mucho entusiasmo con el único fin de ayudar.

DIEGO: lo entiendo, yo…haré lo posible por serte útil y (se acercó con cuidado y toma la mano de Paula)… me alegra mucho verte otra vez.

PAULA: (sonríe complacida) no puedo negar que también me alegra verte. Aunque te sea difícil estar aquí.

DIEGO: no es un sacrificio si es eso lo que quieres decir

PAULA: Gracias (entrelazan sus dedos) ya te he contado lo importante que es para mí. La pobreza, es algo que antes no veía, pero ahora que abro mis ojos, puedo verlo con mayor facilidad ¡hay tanto por hacer y tan poco con lo que puedo colaborar! es frustrante, pero sé que este viaje puede ayudar, aunque sea un poco, a los que más lo necesitan.

DIEGO: (sonríe facinado mientras caminan con lentitud por el escenario) conozco las necesidades y también como la gente lucha para conseguir lo que son sus necesidad, muchas veces, básica como lo es un techo donde vivir.(rie por lo bajo)

PAULA: De qué te ries

DIEGO: es…bueno (se sueltan las manos) Hay una historia sobre una pequeña hormiga que quiso hacer frente con muy poco a los abusadores de su colonia. Trabajó hasta el cansancio, lucho, y se enfrento, pero sin el apoyo de sus propios compañeros, sin el apoyo adecuado, su idea fracaso. Creyendo que él era una amenaza al alzarse contra sus enemigos, su familia dejó que se marchara. En ese viaje, ella encontró nuevos amigos, el apoyo adecuado y sus ideas, logró convencer a su colonia, conquistó la confianza de ellas y derrocó a los enemigos que los amenazaban.

PAULA:ese es el resumen perfecto de una película de pixar (se giró para mirarlo), por qué la relatas.

DIEGO: (el sonrió divertido)porque esa pequeña hormiga eres tu, eres la idea y el plan. Puedes logralo, aunque sea con un pequeño granito de arena, puedes cambiar las cosas, cambiar las mentes, los corazones. Eso has hecho conmigo.

PAULA: (se sonroja levemente) Diego, no pensé que…¡cielos!

DIEGO: (tomó la cara entre sus manos) estas cambiando mi vida

PAULA: detente o voy a terminar acostumbrándome a tus palabras

DIEGO: Hazlo, ¿por qué no?

PAULA: No podría yo no puedo (balbucea)

DIEGO: es inevitable, Paula (se inclina de forma sugerente, Paula cierra los ojos y espera)

KAREN: ¡Paula!

(la pareja se separa con rapidez)

PAULA: Karen...este, ¿qué…qué pasa?

KAREN: (llega junto a Paula) te busca el profesor Víctor, quiere arreglar los últimos detalles y…Paula ¿quién es él?

PAULA: ¿él?

KAREN: el chico que está justo detrás de ti.

PAULA: sí...este (carraspea) Él es Diego, el es un amigo una de nuestras armas más poderosas para impulsar la construcción de las viviendas. Y Diego ella es Karen una amiga

KAREN: ¡woo!, por fin te conozco

PAULA: Karen…

KAREN: ¿qué? no tiene nada de malo, es un placer conocerte Diego

DIEGO: Hola, es un placer. ¿Tú también irás a…?

KAREN: sí, no me lo perdería… por nada (mira de forma sugerente a la pareja)

PAULA: Karen ¿dónde está el profesor?

KAREN: te espera en su oficina de literatura ¡ah! podemos ir juntas, tambien quiero oír como camina todo, siendo tu amiga quiero saberlo todo.

PAULA: de acuerdo. Diego, ven con nosotras.

DIEGO: ¿yo? no creo que…

PAULA: Vamos, eres una pieza fundamental en esto, y me gustaría que te familiarizaras más en ello (le tomó la mano y lo arrastró con ellas) el profesor Víctor es una de las personas más comprensivas que he conocido, además…(se van)

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

La noche casi era cerrada cuando salieron del teatro y las nubes no ayudaban a mostrar el lado amable de las calles cubiertas por las sombras. El ambiente frío y las hojas sueltas por las veredas daban un ambiente escalofriante digno de un thriller de terror, por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Orihime, quien caminaba, como se iba haciendo costumbre, con Ulquiorra.

-no crees que noches así solo deberían existir en una película-se frotó los brazos

-la ficción existe gracias a la realidad-sonrió-la realidad puede ser aún peor

Ella tragó con dificultad

-no digas eso-lo miró ceñuda

-pero esa es la verdad-murmuro para sí.

-hablemos de otra cosa-se animó la chica

-pues, habla

-bien…a ver…¿hace cuanto tiempo que eres actor?-interrogo inquisidora

-mhh…siete años ejerciendo

-¿en serio?-abrió los ojos sorprendida, pensaba que él solo era apenas un aficionado-¿y por qué haces mímica en las calles?

-no quería actuar-alzó los hombros como si aquello no importara

-pero…podrías haber hecho alguna audición en otro lugar, como actúas cualquier compañía te querría entre sus líneas. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-vine cuando me lo pediste-respondió serio

-lo sé, y me sentí muy feliz de verte…pero tú pudiste salir antes de la calle, ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-nadie se había animado a convencerme-dijo en su mismo tono serio

-sí…-sonrió complacida-pero ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-con que sepas que no quería, no me animaba actuar antes es suficiente información para ti-apretó el paso un poco molesto

-pero…Ulquiorra…-aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo-qué…

-eres muy curiosa. No me agrada hablar del pasado

-pero…

-no me gusta hablar de mí ¿Lo entiendes?

-yo solo quiero conocerte…solo quiero ser…

-amable. Sí, mira; No necesito que nadie sea amable conmigo, me las arreglo muy bien solo, no quiero…no quiero tener una relación estrecha de ningún tipo contigo.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

-bien-lo empujo con su hombro y se alejó de su lado-entonces, adiós.

Ulquiorra no hizo más que mirar la espalda de la chica que se perdía entre la oscuridad, entre las sombras de los edificios y la soledad de la noche. El viento sopló frió e intenso, enfadado con la frialdad de aquel muchacho de rostro blanquecino, que perdía la oportunidad de dejar de estar solo, de superar sus frustraciones, de darle una oportunidad más a la amistad.

-es mejor así, es lo mejor para los dos, Orihime.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero poder responderles con un nuevo episodio pronto, no sé cuando podría porque, como dije antes, estoy apretada de tiempo, pero haré lo posible para lograrlo. ;)

Ojalá que les haya gustado y espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	17. Chapter 17

HOLA a todos. Mil disculpas, pero no había podido publicar hasta ahora, el horario de tarde no me deja tiempo para nada. Bueno, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, y como recompensa, de larga duración…jejej, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y me gusta…XD.

RINCÓN DE LOS REVIEWS:

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: gracias, por el apoyo. No pronto pero volví…jejeje, espero que este episodio también sea de tu agrado.

darisu-chan: Gracias por el comentario, y puede que se te haya escapado el capitulo 15 porque lo dejé en Rat m. En fin, como este se podría decir que es un especial, tengo noticias de prácticamente todos así que ya verás las nuevas complicaciones que tiene esa última pareja que mencionaste, ojalá que te guste.

Koral Kurosaki: ¡uhí! esos dos van hacer sonrojar a medio mundo, tendré que controlarlos más…jejej en fin, aquí habrá más momentos de esa pareja y más. Espero que te guste

Nadia Mutou: más momentos, más parejas, sí. Intente hacer lo posible para hacerlas caber a todas y mira el resultado mucho material. De verdad espero que te gusten y gracias por el comentario. Por otra parte ¡THE AVENGERS, SON…SON AHHH NO TENGO PALABRAS!, SÍ, fui al estreno y me enamore…XD, otra vez. Y me parece que es efectivo que habrá una tercera parte de Iron Man, pero ignoro cuando, pero de seguro hay una entrega más de los Vengadores. Gracias por comentar.

neko dani: ¡wa! muchas gracias, tu energía me contagia, no sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste y te emocione. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero regalarte más emoción en este capítulo jejeje.

Myskymyheart: demoré, pero lo logré aquí está el capítulo para que lo disfrutes. Mil gracias por el comentario. Espero que te guste y que lo que se viene, que espero sea pronto, también te agrade. Gracias por escribir.

Rukia Nair: qué bueno que te guste y siga haciéndolo, porque se viene más emoción y más intriga en este loco escenario. Gracias por comentar.

En fin, muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, a la gente que sige la historia y quienes lo agregan a favoritos y ponen el fic en alerta y ahora más que nunca, porque luego de mi gran desaparecida, mis fics estuvieron bajo sus atentas miradas y recibieron lindas sorpresas al ser agregados a favorito y alertas, lo que hiso que mi corazón saltara de alegría…XD. De verdad, me alegró mucho.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedade de su autor Kubo Tite.

Sin querer aburrirlos más. ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO!

CAPITULO 17

La mañana era tranquila y el cielo aun no anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día, la oscuridad aun invadía el cuarto de la chica, quien se tendía a lo largo de su cama, dormía plácidamente sobre sus blancas sabanas arrugadas, revueltas y desordenadas sobre esa pequeña plaza y media de espacio. Sus pensamientos adormilados todavía iban de un lugar a otro negándose a aceptar que estaba amaneciendo, la noche anterior había sido tan esplendida e innegablemente placentera que no quería recordar que debía levantarse y salir para iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo. Con pereza y desgano abrazó el cuerpo que estaba junto a ella, un cuerpo fornido y masculino un cuerpo esculpido por los más hábiles cinceles que jamás se podría haber imaginado ¿se cansaría de esto? ¿Cuánto más duraría esto?, Y si terminaba ¿Cómo podría reemplazarlo? Con los ojos aun cerrados agitó su cabeza negando tales posibilidades e intentó disfrutar nuevamente de la respiración de su amante, relajándose entre sus suspiros y su calor, mientras él cubría, de forma inconsciente, el cuerpo de la chica sobre su vientre.

La paz reinó hasta que el golpeteo insistente de la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos. Rukia levantó su cabeza y miró en dirección a la sala, Ichigo siguió su movimiento mientras una voz aguda se escuchaba tras la puerta principal.

-RUKIA, ¡RUKIA!-gritó la voz junto al molesto toque de la puerta.

-¡ay, no!-dijo la morena apoyando una mano sobre las sabanas, mientras agachaba la cabeza en un gesto cansado.

-¿quién es a esta hora?-preguntó Ichigo mirando a la chica-¿tú sabes…?

-¡RUKIA, SAL DE HAY! ¡SÉ QUE ESTAS ADENTRO! ¡ABREME LA PUERTA!-gritó la voz.

-¡ah!-Rukia desesperada levantó las frazadas, tomó una bata de su ropero y con movimientos rápidos comenzó a levantar la ropa tirada por el departamento-toma, vístete rápido-dijo tirándole los pantalones al chico.

-¿sabes quién es la loca en la puerta?

-por supuesto, quien podría ser más que Rangiku.

-¡RUUUKIIIAAA…!-

-¡mierda! Ichigo, no hay tiempo apúrate con la ropa… si se le ocurre entrar aquí-la morena comenzó a vestirse con gran velocidad-tendrás que esconderte.

-¿qué?

-haré lo posible para que no suceda, pero no te aseguro nada.

-de acuerdo…pero…

-¿quieres seguir con nuestro secreto?

-claro.

-bien, eso depende de cuánto tiempo mantengamos alejada a Rangiku, mientras este satisfecha todo saldrá bien.

-esto me suena a peligro.

-en cuanto a chismes, sí. Ella puede hacer que el universo completo se entere en tan solo segundos. Es mi amiga, pero no puede mantener su boca cerrada. Mantente en silencio…no puede escuchar siquiera tu respiración-la chica fue al umbral de la pieza seguida por el peli naranjo.

-pero Rukia, se nos hará tarde son más de la 7 de la mañana y…

-Tranquilo déjamelo a mí. Tú has tu trabajo y mantente en "mute"-lo besó en los labios, lo empujo a la pieza y cerró la puerta.

-¡genial!-dijo con ironía y se tiró en la cama de espaladas, procurando no hacer ruido.

El golpeteo insistente de la puerta aun retumba en los oídos de la peli negra cuando la abrió.

-por fin-exhaló Matsumoto.

-¿qué haces a esta hora aquí Rangiku?-respondió con irritación la chica de ojos violetas.

-no me mires con esa cara-la rubia posó sus manos en las caderas-¿Por qué demoraste tanto con la puerta?-sin esperar respuesta pasó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá-¡ahhh! ¡Qué reconfortante es este sofá!

Rukia cerró la puerta y siguió a su amiga.

-¿a qué viniste Matsumoto? tengo poco tiempo antes de irme al teatro, tengo trabajo por si no lo sabías.

-por favor, Rukia ¿por qué tanta antipatía? si te hubiera sacado de la cama de tu amante te daría la razón, pero, hasta donde yo sé, eso no ha ocurrido.

"no sabes cuan cierta es esa suposición Matsumoto" pensó para sí.

-entonces…-se despertó de sus pensamientos-… ¿a qué viniste?, dímelo pronto que me voy en…-miró el reloj de pared-…en diez minutos.

-¡no me apures!-se sobresaltó-Rukia, no podía dormir por tu culpa, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-¿por mí? Rangiku, ¡qué escusa más barata!

-¡es la verdad! Hable hace tres días con Tatsuki y me habló tantas cosas que me dejaron mhh…ansiosa –dijo finalmente con una malévola sonrisa en la boca-Rukia ¿estás teniendo una aventura?

-¿aventura?-dijo Rukia

-aventura-confirmó Ichigo desde el cuarto, mientras escuchaba muy atento la conversación-esto se pone interesante.

-¿qué te hace pensar en eso, Rangiku?-dijo con un leve sonrojo-si de verdad lo creyeras, no estarías aquí ¿o me equivoco?

-Rukia, según tengo entendido; rechazaste a Renji y dos chicos te pretenden, dime ¿qué razones tendrías para rechazar a tu amigo, si no fuera por otro?

-Ran…-la seriedad invadió el rostro de la morena- Renji…a Renji solo lo quiero como a un amigo y lo sabes.

-pero bien podrías haberle dado una oportunidad-contraatacó.

-sabes que no podría resultar…es algo que escapa de mi y solo causaría un daño aun más grande del que está sufriendo ahora.

-bien... pero, ¡ahh! ¡No te escapes!-dijo mientras Rukia se giraba hacia el baño, la rubia la siguió ¿qué hay de los otros dos?-los ánimos de la rubia parecieron reanimarse.

-Rangiku…-dijo con amenaza.

-te tiene cercada Enana-susurró Ichigo.

-vamos, deberías tener algo que contarme.

-no, no tengo nada para ti.

-¡no! ¡no seas mala! esa negativa ya me dice algo.

-Matsumoto, ahora no tengo tiempo, DEBO irme al teatro y no vuelvo hasta después de las ocho, tendrás que venir otro día-Rukia cruzó la sala hasta la puerta.

-¡ah no!-refunfuñó la rubia, cruzó la misma distancia y se puso de espaldas a la puerta.

-Ran no puedo…

-¿Por que crees que me levante temprano?, voy contigo Rukia.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Rukia.

-¿Qué?-la siguió Ichigo.

-voy contigo al teatro, quiero ver cómo va tu obra y cómo están mis amigos.

-Rangiku no puedes…no puedo llevarte

-por supuesto que puedes, ¿por qué no?

-es porque… porque es un ensayo privado y no se aceptan extraños.

-Rukia, he visto miles de veces tus ensayos, ¿por qué este sería diferente?

-contigo no se puede. Rangiku, no sé si el director querría tenerte de espectadora.

-eso déjamelo a mi... nadie puede darle una negativa a Rangiku Matsumoto.

-ah…De acuerdo espérame aquí- y con paso firme volvió al cuarto, donde la esperaba Ichigo tras la puerta.

-¿y ahora?-la interrogo el muchacho.

-Saldrás por la ventana.

-¡¿estás loca? ¡Estamos en el tercer piso!

-shhh…baja la voz-susurró- es muy fácil baja desde aquí…no te será difícil.

-no voy hacerlo

-¿entonces pretendes que Rangiku se entere?

-¡Rukia!-llamó Rangiku desde afuera-¿dónde tienes el café?

-en la despensa, a la derecha de la azúcar.

-…ya lo encontré.

-no tardo en salir-respondió a la rubia, para luego dirigirse al chico-¡ves! no hay más tiempo, rápido por la ventana- lo tomó por la chaqueta, lo empujó a la ventana y la abrió.

-ahora, sal ¡ya!-lo empujó

-me la pagas Rukia-la tomó por el cuello y lo besó con singular a pego, para luego posar su boca sobre los labios de la chica- nos vemos en el teatro- y saltó, calló en un pequeño techo de la ventana del piso de abajo.

Rukia quedó paralizada por un segundo, se tocó el cuello y sintió su piel un poco rara en la zona que besó Ichigo. La cara de la morena se fue trasformando, desde la duda, para dar paso a la incredulidad y finalmente al enojo. Abrió la boca con indignación insultando a su "amigo" sin emitir sonidos "maldito, desgraciado idiota" susurro con ira "me marcaste con un vulgar chupón (1)".

Diez minutos más tarde Rukia salió de su habitación, para encontrarse con su amiga.

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó la peli negra en dirección a la cocina.

-¡si señora!-respondió con la mano en la frente como un soldado, pero rápidamente cambió al verla-¿qué pasó, Rukia? ¿Estás enferma?

-no, no, no tengo nada…solo un poco de frió.

-pero…si no hace…

-vámonos, llegaré tarde-y se fue a la puerta abriéndola de par en par, dando fin a la conversación.

-de acuerdo-respondió la chica con la duda en la garganta. Rukia ocultaba algo, y no era difícil adivinarlo; tenía la cara completamente cubierta por la bufanda negra con peces dorados tejida a mano que ella misma le había regalado con el único propósito de irritarla y que, por supuesto , sabía que odiaba, era la señal infalible de que algo ocultaba y ella averiguaría de qué se trataba.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-toma-dijo el chico de cabello cano a su espalada.

-¿qué?-Karin se volteo con rapidez-hola… ¿qué haces aquí?

-toma-insistió con un balón en la mano-vine a entregarte tu pelota…bueno no es la que querías pero…

-¿viniste a darme un balón?-preguntó con sorpresa.

-si…-contestó dudoso-¿no te gusta?

-no...es que...no tenías porque hacerlo, no gané la apuesta y al final quedamos en que no haríamos nada.

-bueno…yo solo quería dártela.

La chica lo miró de forma inquisidora, buscando algo que lo delatara, algún plan o estrategia para doblegar su defensa, miró en sus ojos, sus gestos sus manos y, efectivamente, la encontró.

-¿no me digas que me la das porque te sientes culpable?-lo acusó mientras dejaba su cuaderno de ornamentación a un lado.

-¿culpable?-levantó las cejas el chico- porque me sentiría…

-te conozco, Toushiro-lo apuntó la morena-estas así por…-respiró con profundidad-por el beso, ese estúpido beso.

-¿qué?-se puso colorado-¿qué beso?

Karin lo miró exasperada, y se pregunto si acaso se estaba haciendo el desentendido o la creía boba.

-¿cómo quieras?-dijo enfadada-deja el balón ahí-apuntó a su derecha-ahora vete.

-Karin…-intentó hablar con la voz apagada. Quería reparar las cosas, pero por el contrario, lo estaba arruinando, por milésima vez lo arruinaba. Como siempre no sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres, la sutilezas no le resultaban y hasta ahora con su amiga no habían sido necesarias, hasta ahora. "Pero con Karin siempre es diferente ¡demonios!"

El cuerpo, la mente y su propio semblante se estaban poniendo torpes, de un tiempo hasta esta parte, específicamente, la tarde en que sus labios se rozaron. El peli blanco no quería aceptar lo que había ocurrido, y quería, con todas sus fuerzas, olvidarlo ¡cielos! como quería olvidar para que todo volviera a ser como antes, mas nada podría volver a ser como lo eran; sus manos junto a ella, su respiración pausada, sus juegos infantiles, sus discusiones incoherentes y competiciones absurdas serían como lo eran, estaba seguro: esa caricia no solo cambio para él, también lo hizo su amistad, la forma en que la miraba, cambió lo que su cabeza tantas veces negó; Karin era una chica, una amiga que apreciaba mucho y que no quería perder, pero, por otro lado, era una adolecente que estaba convirtiéndose en mujer y él era un hombre que comenzaba a ver esa evolución.

En esos cortos dos años la chica aficionada a los deportes, su igual, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien a quien admirar en todo el buen sentido de la palabra. Pero habían muchos problemas que no tenía el valor de ignorar; trabajo, lealtad y edad. Por muy compatibles y parecidos que fueran, aun la corta edad de Karin era un factor que no podía ignorar "es apenas una niña", intentaba de convencerse "no es lo mismo una mujer de 25 años con un hombre de 33 a una chica de 17 con un joven de 25, los interés son otros y los enfoques también".

- esto no puede estar pasando-susurró para sí-Karin-la llamó-¿temes que si jugamos otra vez te gane?

-déjate de decir tonterías-dijo girándose para mirarlo-lárgate. Si no quieres hablar en serio será mejor que te vayas Toushiro. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de conversar banalidades contigo, avísame cuando quieras hablar de verdad.

Tomado aire y se enfrentó a lo inevitable

-¿qué quieres decirme?

-no quiero tus disculpas, con respecto a… eso.

-no lo estoy haciendo.

-pero te sientes culpable.

-no.

-no mientas-sonrió irónica-y sabes perfectamente porque lo sientes

-¿por qué, según tú, me siento culpable, Karin? dime-la desafió dando un paso al frente, mientras su cerebro se revolvía con impaciencia como sus impulsos. Sabía que debía parar, pero no podía.

-no me hagas decírtelo-dijo enfadada.

-¿qué es Karin?-fijó su mirada en ella, siendo correspondido no sin vacilación.

-porque…porque…porque –los nervios comenzaban a amenazarla-…esto me paso por no tener mejores amigas mujeres-se regañó para sí-porque…¡maldición! Ya debes saberlo…fue mi primer beso.

-tu primer, tu primer…¿tu primer beso?-la noticia lo impactó.

-no te hagas el desentendido-se irritó con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"su primer beso ¡Dios ten piedad! otro pecado que apuntar en su lista" archivó en su memoria. No conforme con todo lo anterior, tenía que robarle su primer beso. Sabía que para una chica, por muy diferente y poco aficionada al romanticismo, lo importante que podían resultar sus primeras experiencias. El primer contacto, el primer beso de Karin debía ser con un adolecente, que la quisiera, que a ella le gustara…no por amistad, aunque en su caso, debía confesar, que sus pensamientos habían enfrentado un tormento tan grande que esa caricia no fue precisamente por amistad.

-…no tienes porque disculparte por eso-se sonrojó levemente y se cruzó de brazos.

-no podría disculparme por besarte-afirmó. De algún modo debía decirle que era algo que nació y que su besó fue deseado, deseado como lo que quieren demostrar-fue algo que desee

Karin se respingó con un escalofrío en su espalada, mientras un calor se acumulaba en su vientre.

-¿no?…-lo inquirió dudosa

-tú…-siguió Toushiro-¿lo deseaste?

Karin no pudo evitar un rojo completo de su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus manos se movían nerviosas. Claro que lo deseaba, si alguien podría darle ese pequeño regalo anhelaba que fuera él, nadie más que él, pero sentía tanta irritación al pensar que él la veía como una niña, y que ese besó fuera solo el resultado de su amistad, su simpatía, su cariño por ella. Prefería mil veces morir con los labios puros y castos que recibir un beso de amistad, algo tan patético como pasar el año nuevo en los brazos de su peluche favorito. Pero…ahora le estaba diciendo que lo había deseado, que pese todo, ella le era atractiva, que deseaba besarla…eso era muy diferente y ambiaba muchas cosas.

Toushiro indagó en el semblante de la chica y vio, lo que irónicamente, era el comienzo de la perdición o la apertura de las puertas al paraíso. Le gustaba Karin, no podía negarlo, y él no le era indiferente. ¿El principio de la amistad perdida, o una evolución de ella? No estaba seguro, pero él no estaba dispuesto a alejarse, por muy difícil que fuera la tarea de no exceder los limites, debía arriesgarse o perderla como su mejor amiga, como su compañera de juegos, e incluso, como su colega.

-si-confirmó acercándose a paso lento-como un hombre desea besar a una mujer que le atrae.

Karin movió su boca sin decir nada, invadida por la excitación de todos sus sentidos, sus deseos y sus locas esperanzas de que el la viera como una mujer…y no simplemente una mujer, sino una mujer atractiva. Pese a negarse tantas veces que sería imposible, que eran tan solo amigos, que no le gustaba. Sus más locos sueños comenzaban a renacer como las flores en primavera, Pero dudó.

-lo...lo estás diciendo para no herir mis sentimientos…-dijo interrogando con su mirada.

-yo no podría mentirte Karin-la miró directo a los ojos-y lo sabes

Claro que lo sabía, eso era lo que mantenía su amistad tan solida, tan implacable y fuerte. Sin embargo, había coas que no podía revelar aun, no aun.

-quisiera creerte-dijo frunciendo su ceño. Las alas de su esperanza que empezaban a transformarse en ilusión debía bajarlas de alguna forma-pero sé que eres la amistad más formidable que he tenido, y por eso, eres capaz de romper nuestra promesa con tal de que eso no dañe mis sentimientos-frente a frente y con la espalda erguida, se sostuvieron firmemente la mirada.

-créelo, porque no te estoy mintiendo-puso su índice bajo la barbilla de la chica y la levantó para que apuntará aun más hacia arriba, a sus labios-y no rompería nuestra promesa.

-Tosuhiro…-susurro ¡por todos los astros del universo! ¡Estaba ocurriendo, no era un sueño! La besó levemente una vez y volvería hacerlo, lo haría y sería porque él quería, no por un accidente ni por agradecimiento, sería real. El agitado corazón de Karin salto a una velocidad y distancia dignas de records olímpicos.

-Karin…-dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella-esto puede cambiar todo lo que creíamos, no se borraran, te lo aseguro, pero pueden cambiar, ¿estás segura?-ella confirmó con la cabeza-bien, porque yo también. Karin, sin importar lo que pase después, seguirás siendo la mejor amiga que he tenido, te quiero-besó su mejilla derecha, luego la izquierda y luego su nariz.

Las manos sudadas de la chica no aguantaban más de la ansiedad, las hormonas de una adolecente no podían estar más revueltas que las suyas. Quería actuar, callar la boca de él, ante su discurso pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y expectante.

-por favor-susurro en un impulso extremo

-¿estás ansiosa?- preguntó-yo también…-pero no se movió-creo que no quiero perderte como amiga.

-vas a besarme ¿o no?-preguntó con desesperación aferrando sus manos a la ropa de él.

-sí. Cierra los ojos-ella obedeció, mientras escuchaba el suspiro de Toushiro, sus latidos agitados, el tragar de su garganta. Casi podía sentir su inclinación. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaron tanto que dejaron de dar vueltas por el mareo, sus manos temblaban y su boca se hacía agua.

-este sí será un beso de verdad-le dijo en un susurro

-hazlo ya-le respondió en el mismo tono

-¡KARIN!

Ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y se separaron con tal violencia que quedaron uno tan distante del otro como el espacio se los permitió.

-¡maldición!-maldijo por lo bajo mientras se refregaba los labios.

-¡carajo!-exclamó ella en un susurro irritado mientras refregaba su cara.

-¡Karin!-la cortina de la bambalina se meció dejando ver a la dueña de esa voz-Karin, por fin te encuentro. Papá te esta…-dijo cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien más- Toushiro, no sabía que estabas aquí, los ensayos ya van a comenzar…aunque papa los quiere primero en su despacho-se interrumpió al ver la contrariedad de sus caras-¿interrumpo algo?

-no-dijeron al unísono con fuerza.

-ah…-respondió dudosa.

-¿qué pasa Yuzu?-pregunto Karin.

-¡ah, sí! Papá te está buscando para revisar los detalles de la prueba de vestuario y la escenografía, también necesitaba confirmar el orden y la cantidad de los disfraces. Hoy son las pruebas, recuérdalo.

-sí, lo tengo todo listo-tomó el cuaderno-donde tengo que…

- Papá y los demás actores están en la oficina para empezar con la prueba de vestuario.

-vamos entonces

-si-confirmó la castaña-vamos

La chica de cabello castaño salió primero que la pareja que lo hiso en pulcro silencio. Los ojos verdes se cruzaron con los negros, pero no hicieron nada más que desafiar sus propias fuerzas.

Hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la oficina: Toushiro tomó el brazo de la morena antes que tomara el mismo camino que su hermana y se acercó a su oído.

-no voy a dar marcha atrás-Karin se volvió en su dirección-no lo haré.

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó incrédula

-no fue un fanfarronería de momento. Voy a besarte porque quiero Karin y no voy a postergarlo.

El chico la dejó y abrió la puerta en un acto galante.

-adelante

-gracias-dijo con igual ironía que él al hacer su acto, pisando, en el mismo instante que cruzaba la puerta, el pie del chico, quien tuvo que simular su mueca de dolor. Eso era un pequeño reproche por no cumplir con su palabra y por dejarla tan ansiosa como el oso a un metro de la miel, Y eso se lo haría pagar con creces.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Al interior de la oficina estaban todos reunidos, a excepción de la inesperada visita de Rukia, quien permanecía entre las butacas del teatro esperando que el ensayo diera inicio mientras reflexionaba sobre cada punto interesante en aquel particular grupo.

Cuando llegó Rukia junto a Rangiku, esta se abalanzó a los brazos de Hinamori quien la recibió gustosa y aceptó su apretado abrazo, luego conversaron por unos minutos hasta la llegada de Tatsuki y Renji quienes se mostraron felices de verla. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras, le presentaron al resto de los integrantes con los que no tuvo problemas de entablar conversación. Animada, risueña y espontanea como siempre fue como proyectó su imagen, sin embargo, el verdadero enfoque de su atención eran Kaien e Ichigo, el último que acababa de llegar con polvo en la ropa y la respiración alterada

-cinco minutos tarde Ichigo, donde…

-lo siento papá-se apresuró a decir- no se volverá a repetir

-eso espero

Luego de estas palabras la mirada de Ichigo viajó en directa dirección de Rukia, quien lo observó y no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada que desapareció cuando él se tocó el cuello haciéndole recordar que la bufanda que llevaba no era un accesorio glamuroso, solo un disfraz para ocultar algo vergonzoso.

Nada de lo que vio le resultó extraño, se quedaría corta si lo hiciera, era extraordinario. Para la rubia Ichigo, Rukia y Kaien, sacaban chispas con cada palabra que cruzaban, tenían una gran química. No actuaron, pero cada movimiento hablaba de una explosión de sincronía que nunca antes había visto. La fuerza, la pasión y la tensión entre ellos era evidente con solo mirarlos y Rukia era el centro. "será ella la razón, la locura y la culpable de estas relaciones" pensó cuando la intensa mirada entre la morena y el peli naranjo se encontraron. Una mirada electrizante que no creyó que existieran en tal intensidad, "Pasión, atracción, fuego, complicidad, seducción. Todo en una sola mirada" concluyó, pero no podía estar segura de que aquello fuera la dirección final, pues las miradas furtivas de Kaien hacia que su amiga se perturbar sin excepción cortos choques que la ponían nerviosa y vacilante, atrayéndola sin remedio. Esos cortos encuentros de ojos verdes que hablaban de un hombre decidido, fuerte y muy obstinado, un soberbio que conseguía lo que querían, y claramente, su objetivo era Rukia.

Una novela que no podía imaginar con que desenlace acabaría, pero no fue lo único que pudo evidenciar la rubia; Renji tenía un particular episodio adjunto. Era de manejo de orden público a nivel de amigas, los sentimientos que el chico de cabello rojo le profesaba a la joven Kuchiki, como la amistad que unía a este con ella y Tatsuki, quien hacia evidente con cada sutil atención al chico su cariño delicadamente superior al de amigos y que este, en acto inconsciente, le correspondía con entusiasmo. La rubia se sonrió a sus adentro ante este pequeño descubrimiento, y dedujo que el problema que cabría entre ellos: Si Renji, superado su capítulo con Rukia, comenzara a entender lo está comenzando a sentir por Arizawa, lo más probable sería que negara sus sentimientos, prohibiéndose verlo desde esa perspectiva para no arruinar su amistad, y no conforme con esto, pondría su experiencia como antecedente para argumentar que no era posible que una relación pasara de la amistad al amor con facilidad. La negativa de Abarai sería el mayor obstáculo para Tatsuki.

"¿qué pensará Tatsuki al respecto?" se preguntó al momento de posar sus ojos en la morena, menuda y tierna Momo. Hinamori era de esas personas que no podías evitar querer, pese a todo lo que hicieran, bueno o malo sin discriminación. Su rostro podía ocultar con facilidad sus aflicciones, planes y trucos, pero ese momento no era el caso; se veía acabada, agotada, muy triste. Matsumoto se preguntó si algo la estaba atormentando, confirmando sus sospechas cuando le preguntó a la chica si había algo que la estuviera atormentando, quien respondió con una exagerada negativa, ojos oscuros y una curva forzada, lo que hiso evidente su mentira. Pese a ello, abandonó esta particular preocupación, porque la chica podía ser adorable, pero nunca pudo descifrar su real naturaleza, un aire un poco siniestro siempre la alejo de profundizar esa amistad, y ahora no sería tiempo de cambiarlo, además su reserva no lo hacía más accesible.

Así, divagaron los pensamientos de la llamativa mujer, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo más entretenido, en ese instante vio pasar al director y se acercó en apenas dos zancadas llegó para comenzar su confianzudo parloteo.

-directo-lo llamó

-Señorita Matsumoto, ¿qué se le ofrece?-preguntó con amabilidad el moreno

Matsumoto aplicando toda su habilidad de coqueteo y seducción contestó

-sí, mi querido director, tengo un problema

-¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

- lo que pasa es que… sabe vine aquí a trabajo… bueno me siento inútil y usted ha sido tan amable al dejarme ver los ensayos...y ...yo quisiera…ayudar en…no sé, quizás con la prueba de vestuario-lo miró con sus ojos de borrego degollado.

Isshin siendo un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, no pudo evitar enredarse en las redes tejidas con tanta habilidad por la rubia. Embobado con cada pequeño movimiento que esta hacia, asintió sin darse cuenta

-en serio-dio saltitos de agradecimientos-o es el mejor, el más perfecto el más hábil director de teatro-gracias, ¿Dónde están los vestuarios?

-eh eh...este…sí-dijo reaccionando, nunca podía negarse a una chica bonita-tras las bambalinas al fondo del pasillo, los veras de inmediato.

-gracias-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, esperando no haberse perdido algo importante.

-tengo que mejorar esta parte de mi-se regaño mientras veía a la chica perderse entre las cortinas.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Las ropas volaban de un sector a otro mientras el personal justaba en los cuerpos de los actores las vestimentas correspondientes a cada acto. La mayoría contaba de tres a cinco cambio de ropas, los protagonistas tenían seis o más. Lo único favorable para los vestuaristas era que la obra no demandaba un vestuario complejo por lo que este trámite resultaba ser un mero paso más cerca del estreno.

Matsumoto observó con atención, el elenco completo se veía divertido y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver a sus amigas, estaban radiantes. Todo era un desastre tan agradable y luminoso que la excitación invadió su pecho, presintiendo así el éxito de todo el trabajo duro de esa compañía.

Hinamori lista con su indumentaria fue en busca de Toushiro, quien aun estaba sometido a las manos expertas de los vestuaristas.

-levanta el brazo-dijo Yumichika mientras ajustaba con los alfileres los detalles a mejorar-este traje te sienta muy bien, pero hay que adecuarlo a tu altura y esto…

-Hinamori-dijo Toushiro cuando la vio por el espejo frente a él-te sienta muy bien-apunto al traje en el espejo. Ella sonrió y conversaron mirándose por medio de sus reflejos.

-gracias, a ti igual se ve bien

-no es para tanto

-mantén tu columna firme-comentó el vestuarista

-de verdad lo digo…-volvió a mencionar la castaña

-como quieras-comentó con una sonrisa

-Toushirou…me gustaría si pudiéramos…

-¿pudiéramos?-preguntó

-conversar…-completó ella- necesito hablar algo contigo

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó con algo de preocupación

-no, no, no es nada grave…quiero decir…es importante pero no es urgente. Podríamos hablar después de la prueba

-no hay problema-contestó con la misma jovialidad

-gracias

-no hay porque-sonrió-cuanto falta-preguntó al costurero

-dame unos segundos…

-1, 2, 3…

-de acuerdo ya está, listo. Eres un impaciente, ahora vete… _Chu, chu, chu_.

-adiós-dijo alejándose y pasando al lado de la morena-nunca falla.

Hinamori rió.

-no era necesario que lo presionaras, yo podía esperar

-llevaba horas con los detalles-le sonrió con verdadera sinceridad-era yo el que no quería esperar.

-¿vamos afuera?

-si.

Caminaron hasta las butacas, no había nadie a excepción de ellos.

-está bien aquí-dijo sentándose en el escenario.

-¿de qué querías hablar?-pregunto desde abajo.

-lo siento-se disculpo-no quería…bueno no quería que todo terminara como la última vez.

-no tienes porque hacerlo, la verdad…es que te lo agradezco.

-¿por qué?-arrugó su ceño.

-eso acabó por abrirme los ojos. Ya no somos unos niños y los sentimientos de entonces eran algo que creíamos era amor, pero no fue eso…fue dependencia, tal vez.

-ahh…puede ser.

-tú lo resolviste antes que me diera cuenta… y ahora, lo único que podeos rescatar son los buenos momentos.

-eso…quiere decir que…

-sí, creo que voy encontrando el camino Hinamori.

-pero…-la chica no tenía pensado este cambio de sentimientos ni menos el cambio de visiones, el plan que se estaba forjando no estaba resultando.

-Toushiro, yo estaba equivocada… yo soy

-¿qué estás diciendo momo?…el amor entre nosotros no era tal, era algo de necesidad mutua solo eso.

-no, tal vez lo disfrazamos antes, pero ahora estoy segura que debemos apoyarnos y permanecer juntos…

-Momo.

-hace mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre…-sonrió y tocó el rostro del muchacho

-Hinamori-sonrió-nunca será igual

-¡exacto! será mejor, será real-lo miró a los ojos-seamos otra vez amigos

-eso…es un poco complicado-le devolvió la mirada-la confianza es difícil de recuperar

-pero prometo ganarme la tuya

-no hagas promesas-dijo separándose-mejor demuéstramelo-tomó las manos de la chica y las dejó sobre las piernas que colgaban de la tarima y se alejo hasta las bambalinas.

-¿eso hará que confies en mí otra vez?-preguntó

-puede ser.

-Toushiro, lo que más lamento es haber perdido tu amistad.

-lo sé-dijo volviéndose a ella-y también lo lamento, pero… dale tiempo al tiempo, él lo cura todo, y quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir después. Nos vemos Hinamori.

-adiós.

Toushiro se alejó para perderse entre las cortinas.

-solo el tiempo…pero es tan poco el que me queda, Toushiro.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldito y estúpido Ichigo!-susurró para sí mientras mira la asquerosa marca en su cuello en el espejo, negándose a sacarse la horrible bufanda en las pruebas.

-¿me decías?-el blanco de sus ataques estaba ahí, justo en el umbral de la puerta, al que pudo vislumbrar a través del espejo.

-¡tú!-se volteo y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se acercaba-ves lo que me hiciste-le mostró la marca- no saldrá hasta mañana o más, ¿cómo esperas que me pruebe el vestuario?

-eso es por hacerme saltar por la ventana-le respondió

-¡ah! ¡Cómo no! ¡Rangiku llegó a mi casa, habríamos quedado al descubierto, genio!

-¡no soy un escala-muros, podrías haber inventado algo!

-¡ahora es culpa mía!

-¡tú querías que me quedara!

-y dime que no te gustó-entrecerró los ojos de forma seductora y amenazante.

-demasiado-ambos ojos escupían fuego-por lo mismo, no quería que la noche terminara conmigo arriba de los techos de tus vecinos.

-no esperaba imprevisto-se irguió-y tú lo arruinas haciendo tu marquita, ahora sí que estaremos al descubierto, Ichigo.

-puede ser una picadura-se inclinó más

-porque los hombres son tan infantiles intentando marcar a su propiedad, aunque no lo sean

-¿a no?-

-no-

-estás segura

-por supuesto

-hagamos la prueba- y el fuego de enojo se esfumo por el fuego de la pasión, la atracción volvió a invadirlos sin piedad.

Se besaron de forma frenética, sus cuerpos chocaban contra las paredes y las manos traviesas viajan de arriba abajo en cada rincón de sus anatomías. No había tiempo, y sin embargo, eso no pasó por sus cabeza irracionales. Sus bocas saboreaban sus cuellos, rostros, labios fulminados mientras los dedos se enredaban entre los cabellos de ambos. Embriagados por la emoción de lo incorrecto dejaron que sus manos recorrieran libres y actuaran pagadas de sí mismas por la cremallera del otro, mientras sus cavidades bocales respiraban sin control entre besos ardientes llenos de erotismo, seducción y complicidad.

Pero el sonido de unos pasos los detuvo al instante. Ambos se miraron desesperados entre la atmosfera y sus propias respiraciones agitadas.

-que estoy haciendo, esto…no –agitó su cabeza la morena-no…ahhh…esto, aquí…no, no está bien

-tranquila, no pasó nada malo-Ichigo acaricio la cabeza de la chica y la besó-no alcanzamos hacer nada.

-pero…no… yo no

-Rukia, no pasó nada-de acuerdo

-de acuerdo-y se abrazaron calmando sus impulsos Ichigo tomó el rostro de la chica y lo besó con suavidad ella se dejó llevar por un momento y enredó sus brazos de igual forma, sus cuerpos se unían sin que pudieran evitarlo, cuando otros pasos los sorprendieron.

-creo que no importa el cómo, estar cerca es un peligro-dijo él

-tienes razón

Y rieron de su loca pasión que cada vez era más difícil de controlar, estar alejados era un martirio y cuando estaban juntos no había respiro seguro si no estaban besándose o acariciándose, tanto que casi se transformaba en adicción.

Rukia se acurrucó en los brazos del chico se apretó a él y en su último acto antes de alejarse, deslizó su boca en el cuello del chico y lo succionó.

-¡Enana!-exclamó alejándose.

-estamos a mano-dijo acercándose a la puerta-estaré ansiosa esperando como te salvas de esta, Ichigo-y se fue.

-maldita, pero ya verás lo que te espera, pequeña tramposa.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

(Roberto e Isabel entran por la derecha del escenario, primero la mujer y detrás su esposo)

ROBERTO: Isabel, por favor no hagas esto. Nuestra hija sabe lo que contemplan sus proyectos y porqué lo hace, tiene sus razones y son muy bien funademenadas

ISABEL: no me digas lo que tengo que hacer Roberto, por supuesto que Paula tendrá que escucharme.

ROBERTO: ¡para por favor, Isabel!

ISABEL: ¡No! Tengo que hablar con ella ahora, y si no me escucha voy hablar con el director, si tampoco lo hace…

ROBERTO: Isabel, tienes que apoyarla es su sueño

ISABEL: No, Roberto, no. Es mi niña, no puede mezclarse con…con gente que no es la misma clase que ella. Roberto, ella tiene que hacer otras cosas…ella tiene…

ROBERTO: a Paula le enseñamos que debía tomar sus propias decisiones y no va a ser esta la hora en que se lo neguemos, ha puesto todas sus energías en esto y es su propia iniciativa. Isabel, apóyala, eso es más valioso que cualquier otra cosa.

ISABEL: pero ella, no…(él la toma de su brazo y le acaricia el hombro, y caminan en la dirección de la salida hacia la izquierda)

ROBERTO: es una chica responsable que ya creció y eso debemos aceptarlo (besa la sien) vamos.

(Entra Ágata con tono alegre desde la izquierda, donde hace retroceder a la pareja al centro del escenario)

ÁGATA:¡Isabel!

ISABEL: ¡Ágata!(la pareja de se divide), ¡qué alegría verte!(se abrazan)

ROBERTO: ay no...

ÁGATA: cuanto...¡ah! vienes con tu marido (despectiva)

ROBERTO: También es un gusto para mí verte

ÁGATA: ni hablar...Isabel ¿qué te trae por aquí?

ISABEL: Yo debería hacer esa pregunta, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?

ÁGATA: beneficio, ayuda a mi declaración de impuesto

ISABEL: bien por ti. Lo mío son problemas

ÁGATA: ¡no!…¿Paula? tu hija no cambia. No deberías permitir que lo haga yo que tu…

ROBERTO: sabemos cómo lidiar con ella, gracias por tu consejo Ágata. Vámonos Isabel

ISABEL: Roberto…

ROBERTO: ¿vas o te quedas?

ISABEL: no me dejas opción

ROBERTO: ¿tú qué crees?

ISABEL: vamos Ágata.

ÁGATA: lo siento, aun tengo que terminar unos trámites

ROBERTO: quién ríe último…

ISABEL:…duerme en el cuarto de invitados (se va de la escena y Roberto la sigue con exagerada e irónica galantería)

ÁGATA: Por eso es mejor estar sola ¿Quién necesita a los hombres? explotadores, manipuladores e idiotas, una mujer no los necesita a menos que se encuentre muy desesperada, además es un problema lidiar con ellos; holgazanes, malhumorados e inútiles son una peste y con ello…

(desde la izquierda aparece una figura masculina)

VÍCTOR: por eso no se ha casado

ÁGATA: quien se atreve... ¡ah! es usted

VÍCTOR: un hombre… supongo que su enemigo natural

ÁGATA: mis preferencias están muy lejos de los que usted pueda ofrecer, si le interesa…intentar comprender

VÍCTOR: lo tengo claro, y no crea que me quita el sueño alcanzarlas

ÁGATA: si…y le aseguro que jamás podría, siquiera, pensar en estar a la altura. Además, nuestras opiniones ya son bastantes opuestas. Lo cual nuestros caminos nos mantienen opuestos y alejados, gracias a Dios.

VÍCTOR: Mejorar al mundo es algo que todos deberían creer. Con su educación y sus buenos modales debería saberlo.

ÁGATA: una utopía, eso es un pozo sin fondo ni fundamentos una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

VÍCTOR: Sin embargo, es la primera en apoyar todas las causas sociales ¿no es una contrariedad?

ÁGATA: conveniencia. A la única causa que apoyo es a mí

VÍCTOR: ¡qué forma tan egoísta de pensar!

ÁGATA: es la única que conozco.

VÍCTOR: podría cambiarla.

ÁGATA: No está en mis planes.

VÍCTOR: podría aprender.

ÁGATA: no soy buena estudiante.

VÍCTOR: tal vez no ha encontrado al profesor indicado.

ÁGATA: (ríe irónica) ¿quiere ofrecerse?

VÍCTOR: sería una lección provechosa

ÁGATA: el problema es que no quiero aprender

VÍCTOR: todos quieren aprender, solo que no lo saben

ÁGATA: ¿y usted sí?

VÍCTOR: sí

ÁGATA: usted nunca pierde

VÍCTOR: Usted lo ha dicho

ÁGATA: ni yo tampoco (se gira con enfado) Depositaré el cheque a su casusa, ingenioso hidalgo.

VÍCTOR: su propuesta no se condice con su pensamiento

ÁGATA: las razones no construyen hogares. Que tenga una buena tarde (se va)

VÍCTOR: y usted…creo que nos las necesita.

Las luces se apagan y dejan el escenario en penumbras.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Los aplausos no se dejaron esperar después de la escena. Matsumoto no escatimó en elogios cuando sus amigos salieron del escenario y se le s acercó felicitándolos con euforia.

Luego de terminar los ensayos Rangiku se marchó junto a Tatsuki y Renji, mientras Rukia se fue sola hasta su departamento, por otro lado, Hinamori se encaminó con Shinji y Hiyori y Orihime pretendió hacerlo en solitario hasta que se percató de la presencia de Ulquiorra tras ella.

-creí que no querías ser mi amigo, ¿por qué me sigues?

-es el mismo camino que ocupo para ir a mi casa, no te estoy siguiendo

-entonces vete a la otra vereda

-me gusta este lado

-me pone nerviosa que camines tras de mi

-entonces cambia tu de vereda

-me gusta de este lado

-entonces…caminemos juntos

-¿juntos?

-no voy a morderte

-no vas atacarme de nuevo

-que no quiera ser tu amigo no significa que te ataque

-de acuerdo

Caminaron en silencio por más de la mitad del camino, hasta que Orihime tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-ay…ahh

-estas bien-preguntó a su lado-eres rápida no alcance a ayudarte…

-no, no, no es nada… solo...ahh-cambió su posición y se sentó de frente, donde sintió su rodilla herida-no mis medias y ahh…duele

Ulquiorra tomó su pierna y la inspeccionó

-ni es mucho, pero hay que desinfectarla

-¡cuidado!-se quejó

-ven-rodeo la cintura de la chica y tomó el brazo de ella para pasarlo por subre su cuello para que ella se apoyara.

-no tienes… que..-se sonrojo

-no apoyes la pierna. En mi casa puedo desinfectare la herida, está más cerca que la tuya. vamos

-no tienes que hacerlo, tomaré un taxi y …

-es más práctico así, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo en más como una orden que una pregunta

-de acuerdo-asintió con la cabeza.

En la esquina, al final de la calle doblaron a la derecha y llegaron a una pequeña entrada de un edificio antiguo adornada de formas coloniales y ventanas protegidas con fierros que cubrían ventanas de madera antigua. La casa no era lujosa ni menos costosa, pero tenía un algo que la hacían ver única, "elegancia", pensó la muchacha "y…soledad".

La puerta se abrió con un crujido que evocaba las imágenes de los prósperos años de los siglos XVII y XIX. Una reliquia admirable.

Orihime subió los peldaños antes de llegar a la puerta con la ayuda del muchacho, observó con atención cada rincón de la casa; El piso de madera y las murallas altas impresionaban e intimidaban. El chico la acercó hasta el sofá y fue en busca de su botiquín, no emitieron ninguna palabra. Hasta que él rompió el silencio al entrar a la cocina.

-¿café?-preguntó

-ehh… sí, gracias-saltó con sorpresa

Luego de unos minutos, el chico volvió con dos tazones con café, uno lo dejó en el suelo y el otro se lo tendió a la castaña

-gracias-dijo recibiendo lo que le ofrecían con delicadeza.

Ulquiorra se arrodillo en la pequeña alfombra, para inspeccionar la herida, luego tomó el alcohol del botiquín y la pierna de la chica para ver la herida

-mhh…-emitió la sílaba pensativo

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó la chica

-sería más fácil si te quitaras la media

-¿la media?

-la que tienes puesta, está rota y no ayuda a tu herida

-¡ah!- se volvió a sonrojar con fuerza-sí, sí, sí…lo haré…lo siento

-no hay problema, no tienes que disculparte.

-esto…-lo miró significativamente-tengo que…

-¡ah! Disculpa…voy por….azúcar-y fue a la cocina

Orihime se levantó, bajó su media derecha, se quitó su zapato y los dejó a un lado. El ambiente estaba frío y sospechaba que cuando saliera estaría peor.

-ya esta…-dijo

-voy enseguida-Apareció con las manos ocupadas-traje leche

-me gusta la leche con café, con banana, con fresa y con …lo siento-volvió a disculparse. En ese instante observó al chico y le pareció ver una casi sonrisa en su rostro. Se sintió aliviada

-déjame ver-dijo acercándose otra vez-esto puede doler un poco-desinfectó la herida y luego la cubrió con yodo, la cubrió con un poco de gaza y la fijó con cinta especial-por cierto…no es necesario que te disculpes cada dos palabras-limpió los últimos residuos del yodo- es todo.

-lo…-él la miró advirtiendo su actitud-gracias…y es mi naturaleza, es parte de mí no puedo evitarlo-respondió. El chico de rostro blanquecino lo había hecho con tal pulcritud y ahorro de movimiento que apenas notó que su herida estaba cubierta y desinfectada-¡ahh! este…Yo tomo mi café y me marcho no tienes…

-me doy cuenta y soy yo el que debería disculparse, no quise ser tan duro contigo la última vez, lo siento- se sentó junto a la chica con su tazón entre las manos.

"¿Se está disculpando? él está arrepentido" no pudo evitar conmoverse con las acciones del chico y sus pensamientos.

-…yo

-eres una buena chica, lo sé desde el primer momento y por lo mismo…es mejor que te alejes de mi Orihime, no es bueno que estés cerca de mi… yo no soy bueno para nadie.

-¿qué me quieres decir?-se sobresaltó con preocupación, lo que cubrió tomando un poco de su café.

-yo…no soy bueno para nadie

-eso no es cierto—se giró y lo miró a los ojos-claro que eres bueno porque no lo serías me ayudaste con mi herida y…

-no lo discutas ¿de acuerdo?-dijo un poco intimidado

-tú no quieres herirme y eso te hace una buena persona, no digas lo contrario porque no es cierto.

-claro que sí-intentó convencerla frunciendo su ceño-te ayude porque no podía dejarte votada en la calle y…

-ese es el punto, me ayudaste

-te lo debía

-¿qué es lo que te hicieron para que te niegues a querer y que te quieran?

-nada-giró la cabeza

-Ulquiorra-tocó su hombro-eso no es verdad-el volvió sus ojos al rostro de ella.

-¿de verdad quieres saber?-preguntó esperanzado en una negativa

-no te lo estaría preguntando. Dime, quiero saberlo.

Bajó la vista dudoso, como si luchara contra sus impulsos y sus deseos. Volvió su rostro al de ella y bajo otra vez, la muchacha vio a duda en él y tocó el blanco rostro.

-por favor…-emitió como un bálsamo para los oídos del muchacho. Sus miradas se sincronizaron y el calor de la mirada de Inoue derritieron un poco de ese tempano que congelaba los sentidos del joven actor. Sosteniendo esa mirada, él dejó su tazón en el suelo y tomó el antebrazo de la mano que cubría su rostro y lo sostuvo apretándolo levemente, la chica se sobresaltó un poco con este acto, pero se obligo a permanecer sin moverse.

-maté, Inoue. Yo maté a mi familia. Mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de mi hija y mi esposa. Soy un asesino, Orihime, un vil y maldito asesino.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

(1)Chupón: es cuando te succionan una parte de la piel y dejan una marca roja o media morada en la piel y se pasa un día. Es muy común entre los hombres o mujeres que quieren dejar su "huella".

¿Qué tal? Uff…esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios y todo lo que deseen decirme. Puede que demore, pero no pienso abandonar el barco hasta terminarlo… jejej.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Por cierto, recomiendo al cien por ciento "The Avengers", de verdad, iba con altas expectativas pero aun así, quede con la boca abierta al verlos. ME ENAMORE MÁS DE ELLOS DE LO QUE ESTABA …xD, muy entretenida y emocionante, acción por todos lados y ahhh…suspiros en cada momento..jeje.

Después del aviso comercial, les mando un abrazo a todos.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola a todos! Uf… sé que están odiándome por haber tardado tanto en publicar pero aquí me tiene de nuevo y lo único que puedo decirles es disculpas por tardar tanto pero entre la universidad el horario de mier…que tengo me hacen quedar sin mucha imaginación. U.U Pero aquí les traigo más aventuras de este camino a los sueños.

RINCÓN DE REVIEWS:

**darisu-chan**: muchas gracias por los ánimos, y los cabos sueltos que quedaron sueltos del capítulo anterior serán resueltos aquí, así que ¡disfrútalos!

**Yooo Viri Hitsugaya Kurosaki**: qué bueno que te guste el Hitsu-Karin y aquí una dosis recargada de ellos para que embriagar de ellos, ¡Gracias por comentar!

**neko dani**:Cómo me hubiera gustado acceder a tu llamado antes, pero el tiempo con la u ha sido apremiante….ufff lemmon creo que habrá más, pero todo a su debido momento. Intentaré actualizar más seguido, pero prefiero no prometer nada, lo que sí te aseguro es que voy a terminar el fic sí o sí. ;)

**Koral Kurosaki: **un cuello marcado…ahora ¿marcarán sus corazones? Ufff…quién sabe en el futuro Jejej.

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK**: qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y ojala lo haga este tambien, el cual tiene mucho de esta pareja jejej. ¡que bueno que sigas la recomendación, de verdad es una película que nadie se puede arrepentir de ir a ver! Arrepentido es el que se la .

**Clan Yuki**: ¡wooo! Y ahora sí que POR FIN ACTUALICE…lo se fue mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy. Bueno, al fic: Las dudas están resueltas en este capítulo y más enredos de parte de estos personajes que a veces son un poco torpes con sus emociones, las intrigas y dudas veremos cómo las van superando. Si ¡The avengers son lo máximo!, que bueno que la hayas disfrutado, porque de verdad te deja pidiendo más...jejej.

**Ishy-24**: que bueno que te guste y más que te divierta. Y si querías revancha espero que esta te guste…jejej. Ichigo y Rukia cada vez se queman más con su juego que poco a poco se vuelve más que peligroso ¡el resto lo sabrás en el capítulo! ¡que bueno que te hayan gustado esos sexis superhéroes en la pantalla gigante!, los ame tanto que no podía dejar de recomendárselos…jejej.

**Myskymyheart**: qué bueno que te guste y ojalá que este capítulo también pueda cautivarte. Es cierto, la confianza se pierde con facilidad, por eso hay que trabajar muy duro para evitar perderla en las personas importantes en la vida y si ya está perdida, ser capaces de convertirse en seres dignos de ella una vez más.

**Nadia Mutou**: uf… aquí estamos otra vez, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y este espero sea de tu agrado. y saludos y ojala si hayas podido ver la Película antes que la saquen de cartelera.

BUENO QUIERO DARLES A TODOS UN GRAN ABRAZO MIL SALUDOS, MIL GRACIAS Y MIL COUTAS DE LINDOS RECUERDOS, PORQUE DE VERDAD SIN USTEDES ESTAS HISTORIAS SERÍAN MUCHO MPAS DIFICIL DE SEGUIR. TAMBIEN GRANDES SALUDOS A LOS QUE PONEN EN ALERTA Y AGRGAN A SUS FAVORITOS A "EL CAMINO DE MIS SUEÑOS", POR SUPUESTO A LOS QUE ME TIENE EN SUS AUTORES FAVORITOS Y COMO ALERTA, ES GRAN ALAGO n/n.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Beach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. Al igual que la canción "Miéntele" que pertenece al Grupo chileno "Los Bunkers" (me encantan, el enlace de la canción www. youtube watch?v=NsYXxuk6NAo borran los espacios y listo) en fin sin más que agregar ¡DIFRUTEN!

CAPITULO 18

Abrió la puerta tan despacio como pudo. Ignoraba la hora y sospechaba que era tarde, pese a ello no quería que su hermano se enterara de su llegada, no quería explicar lo que había escuchado ni menos lo que había sentido, quería estar sola y pensar, pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y no era, en la persona maravillosa detrás del dolor y las sombras del pasado que ocultaban sin remedio la sonrisa de un hombre que tuvo todo lo que deseaba pero que la vida se lo había arrebatado.

Cuando cruzó el umbral se dio cuenta que la casa estaba en penumbras, la chica, sin encender nada, cerró la puerta, subió las escaleras con rapidez y, a ciegas, se guió por su intuición. Caminó derecho, giró a la izquierda y llegó hasta su puerta en la que se profesaba su nombre, abrió con lentitud, tiró su bolso en la cama, cargó su espalda tras la madera y, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, el llanto reprimido salió desde su alma. La pena, la rabia, la impotencia de sus acciones la invadieron como un huracán frió y amenazador.

Orihime por primera en mucho tiempo se dejó llevar por la pena y las lágrimas corrieron como dos amplios torrentes por sus mejillas. Respiró hondo entre sus sollozos y miró el techo en penumbras.

-por qué…por qué tenía que ser así-suspiró cuando comenzaba a calmarse para analizar, una vez más, lo que los labios de Ulquiorra le habían contado.

_Flash back_

_-un…un asesino-preguntó con la garganta seca por la sorpresa._

_-lo que oíste, un asesino._

_-pero tú… ¿cómo?-sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por la conmoción._

_Ulquiorra se levantó y caminó por la sala._

_-Ulqui…_

_-fue…fue hace dos años-comenzó a decir con una voz profunda, oxidada y conmocionada, dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en la ventana-me casé muy joven, apenas teníamos 18. Era nuestro primer año en la escuela de teatro cuando mi esposa quedó embarazada. Ella dejó los estudios mientras que yo trabajaba y estudiaba-sonrió suavizando sus palabras-nos queríamos…luchamos juntos por conseguir todo lo que tuvimos. Mi hija era…la luz que me ayudaba a seguir adelante sin importar lo difícil que era llegar cada fin de mes, pero por su sonrisa- sonrió con melancolía lo que iluminó el rostro del chico antes que comenzaba a apagarse-todo era posible._

_Orihime se levanto de su lugar y se acercó a él, quiso tocar su hombro y compartir sus recuerdos, pero una barrera invisible la detuvo. En silencio, permaneció tras él._

_-al cabo de cuatro años logré graduarme con honores, lo que sirvió para que una compañía se fijara en mi, así conseguí un contrato por cinco años ¡celebramos mi éxito con tanta alegría y euforia! ¡saldríamos de vacaciones y compraríamos un mascota!-la risa forzada del chico sonó en su garganta cuando se tapaba los ojos con su mano derecha- pero…-apretó con más fuerza sus ojos hasta que su palma se transformo en un puño, su rostro paso por el cambio de múltiples emociones antes de llegar a la ira, la cual lo invadió y le recorrió todo su cuerpo-¡mi estúpida imprudencia!…-agarró su pecho y lo apretó como si quisiera arrancarse el corazón-¡acabaron con la vida de las dos únicas personas que llenaban mi vida!¡no se lo merecían!¡era yo quien debía haber estado en su lugar!¡yo fui el idiota quien…quien…quien…!_

_-Ulquiorra…-pronuncio suavemente la chica a su espalda, él se recompuso ante la voz y continuó._

_-mi hija… tenía siete años, los había cumplido una semana antes que…esa-se aclaró la garganta- Esa mañana me levanté antes que ellas. Era lunes y los ensayos comenzaban más temprano de lo habitual porque faltaban pocos días para el estreno de la obra. Acostumbrábamos a desayunar juntos, pero a mí se me había hecho tarde para ir al teatro…-se acercó a la ventana y apoyó su brazo por sobre el marco-El gas de los calentadores se había acabado, por eso cambie el galón de gas por uno que había en la bodega detrás de la casa antes de marcharme…no quería que se lastimaran…-suspiró intentando buscar las palabras correctas-… me despedí de ellas y me fui …cuando llegué el director me…-tragó saliva con esfuerzo-el director me llamó a su oficina y comentó que había habido una explosión de gas durante la mañana. Yo lo miré extrañado, no entendía lo que quería decirme. Recuerdo que él se paseo y tocó mi hombro, y con la voz más cuidadosa que nunca le había oído, me contó que un policía lo había contactado, ignoro el porqué supongo que por cosas del destino… y le reveló la dirección del incidente...-se volteó poco a poco quedando frente a la chica-…coincidía con la mía…era la casa de mi familia._

_Inoue se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, retrocedió unos pasos mientras la voz llena de resentimientos de Ulquiorra llegaba a sus oídos._

_-no quería creer lo que me estaba diciendo ¡no podía ser cierto!...salí corriendo para volver a la casa, pero era imposible, el trafico y las calles cerradas aumentaban a medida que me acercaba al lugar. Para cuando llegué todo era cenizas…y mi hija…mi esposa murieron al instante…-la pasividad del hombre de ojos verdes era tan dolorosa como si gritara de impotencia-…el gas se propagó por la casa, no note que las perillas de la cocina estaban dadas…con tan solo una chispa provocó una explosión instantánea…yo…yo las mate, mi imprudencia…se las llevó…-la oscura y vacía mirada del chico taladraron los ojos de la castaña. _

_-Ulquiorra…-articulo sin poder reprimir un sollozo_

_-Aléjate de mi Orihime…no soy bueno para nadie…yo no debería estar en esta tierra...yo no merezco la compañía de nadie…yo debo…_

_-no…no digas eso-articulo aclarando la garganta-fue un accidente tu no…_

_-¡Claro que soy culpable!-la voz de él se elevo y agitó sus movimientos-la policía me absolvió de toda responsabilidad manteniendo su hipótesis de que era un accidente, pese a que yo me declaré culpable…pero ellos siguieron declarando que había sido accidente, un terrible error…pero sé que soy el…_

_-¡no! ¡No lo eres!-dijo en pequeño sollozo_

_-no sabes nada-dijo despectivo-¡no tuviste bajo tus manos lo que mató a tu familia! _

_-¡no eran armas con las que pensabas matarlas!_

_Los pensamientos de Ulquiorra se confundían a cada palabra que pronunciaba, ¿qué pasó por su cabeza que lo hiso revelar lo que se había propuesto a enterrar y no revelar a nadie hasta que la muerte se lo llevara tan solitario y triste como lo había estado? Y ¿qué era lo que movía a esa terca muchacha que insistía en estar allí escuchando, derramando lágrimas por alguien que no se lo merecía, manteniéndose en pie y luchando contra la culpa a la que él se había rendido? _

_-pero lo hicieron, eso es un hecho…y es lo que me atormenta día y noche-dijo más calmo, pero confundido-…no sabes cuánto deseo dormir y no despertar_

_Los ojos de la peli castaña se agrandaron con miedo, sabía que él podría tomar un arma y cumplir con su promesa._

_-no…-dijo en un halito de su voz-tu no…_

_La voz de la castaña revelaba miedo y una profunda preocupación por él ¿Cuántas veces escuchó esas gemidos de preocupación más que en la persona a que más le importaba en la vida?, hay cosas por las que no podía escapar y esta era una demostración de ello…pero ¿cómo volver a vivir, después de limitarse a solo existir? _

_-pero…-levantó su rostro y por primera vez la miró a los ojos-el recuerdo de los inocentes ojos de mi hija me lo impiden…jamás me lo perdonaría._

"_Un pequeño ángel me envió a otro" pensó el muchacho._

_La chica suspiró aliviada._

_-ella jamás te culparía_

_-lo sé…_

_Orihime suavemente acercó sus manos al rostro pálido del hombre frente a ella, lo miró y sintió como la tensión desaparecía bajo sus manos. _

_-ella desea que vivas_

_-lo sé…_

_-entonces…-la chica en una acción dictada por su propio corazón lo abrazó con fuerza-¡vive!-embriagado por la misma fuerza que la chica le entregaba él enlazó sus brazos tras la delgada espalda de Inoue al mismo tiempo que escondía su rostro en el espacio que formaban el cuello de ella y su rostro._

_-enséñame…-respondió con palabras ahogadas-…enséñame a vivir de nuevo._

_Fin Flashback_

Orihime ladeó sus labios en una sonrisa, tras su rostro lleno de lágrimas, al recordar como una pequeña fisura se abría en las barreras de ese ser lleno de amargura para darle un pequeño espacio al calor y luz del sol, y lo aprovecharía para iniciar su curación, la sanación de esa alma.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-sal, estoy al frente de tu casa

-¿qué?-preguntó al auricular entre desconcertada y sorprendida, consiguiendo solo el insoportable pitido que indicaba el corte de comunicación del otro lado.

-idiota-reclamó al teléfono.

Para qué perder el tiempo intentando volver a comunicarse o preguntarse quién era, ya lo sabía y tenía claro que no tardaría en responder a lo que le había prometido, sin embargo se sintió desconcertada, emocionada y osada. La orden fue evidente pero ¿qué podía hacer?, si no lo hacía estaba segura que él buscaría cualquier manera de abordarla antes de que terminará esa noche. Se miró su ropa y se negó a pensar en ella, tenía un problema más difícil que resolver, su padre y su hermana. Esta vez no comprometería a Yuzu por nada en el mundo.

La respuesta más rápida fue salir con rapidez a la sala y huir sin contestar palabras, pero se generaría un bombardeo de preguntas cuando regresara.

-…una amiga-pensó cuando descolgaba un abrigo-…no-se corrigió Yuzu la tenía rodeada, ella lo sabía todo.

Tomó las llaves y miró la puerta "sería fácil" se dijo, pero la certeza del agudo oído de su padre y sus posibles preguntas le arrebataron esa posibilidad.

-lo que tengo que hacer por ti…-se resignó a su destino

Karin subió las escaleras y gritó que estaba demasiado cansada para cenar, luego se encerró en su cuarto sin esperar respuestas. Y la vio, la esplendorosa ventana la esperaba.

-no puede ser cierto-le reclamó a la única salida que se presento palpable y abierta a ella.

Salió por la ventana, saltó al árbol frente a esta con la habilidad de una profesional y llegó al suelo, amortiguando todo su cuerpo en la flexión de sus piernas.

-qué hábil-se escuchó tras ella cuando apenas se levantaba- …y previsible.

-¡Shiro!-exclamó mientras se volteaba para mirarlo a la cara-qué…qué quieres-no pudo evitar el tartamudeo.

-tú sabes lo que quiero-le respondió con un claro deje de seducción en su voz.

Otra vez el calor de todo su cuerpo se juntó en sus mejillas, haciendo que el chico esbozara una sonrisa.

-no juegues con eso-dijo ceñuda intentando ocultar sus nervios.

-¿qué? no soy yo quien salta por los árboles-le apuntó más ceñudo.

-no eres tú el que tiene que evadir obstáculos.

-¿obstáculos?

-tú vives solo

-¡ah! tu hermana y ¡ahhh!…lo entiendo-dijo mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos

El la miró de reojo y se puso a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

-vamos-dijo Hitsugaya sin lugar a replicas y caminó hasta la acera.

Karin sorprendida se limitó a seguirlo, debía admitir que no se esperaba eso, nunca lo había visto actuar así: su voz, sus palabras, lo preciso para hacer que su equilibrio se perdiera, todo unto a una elegancia tan natural como la de un príncipe. Tenía las armas perfectas para desarmarla en apenas tres ataques sucesivos, debía ser cautelosa se recordó, pero era difícil aplicarlo cuando un baile tan animado como las fiestas de fin de año se revoloteaban en su estomago y le hacían subir un fuerte ardor por todo su cuerpo.

Dos pasos la separaban de él, dos pasos que cambiarían todo, dos pasos que la separaban de un porvenir incierto. Karin estaba tan asumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que aquel metro de distancia ya no existía, y el choque la asombró y la dejó inmóvil tras la figura del chico frente a ella.

La luz plateada se abrió paso entre las nueves iluminando la espalda y el cabello plateado frente a ella, la postura, la aparente seguridad y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del chico la dejaron sin aliento, mientras su adolecente corazón saltaba con tal velocidad que apenas pudo respirar. La anticipación de lo que iba a suceder le cortaba la respiración y el hilo de sus pensamientos. No había marcha atrás y lo sabía, ahora debía aceptar lo que el destino le estaba tejiendo.

Cuando Toushiro se giró sobre sus pies quedó frente a las maravillosas e inocentes pupilas negras, la miró sin pestañar observando cada uno de las emociones que atravesaban el corazón de Karin.

-ven conmigo-le tomó la mano y sin esperar respuesta la llevó a gran velocidad por un camino que ella desconocía.

Doblaron a la izquierda, a la derecha, cruzaron dos calles y siguieron adelante por un camino de tierra. Ella se sintió confundida hasta que pisaron la hierba de algo parecido a un mirador.

-pero…dónde…

-no es hermoso-dijo sin mirarla, observando en lo alto la ciudad bañada por las luces que la iluminaban las cuales parecían luciérnagas revoloteando por los fríos y monumentales edificios de la capital.

-sí…es maravilloso

Los ojos de Karin brillaron por una emoción que él no había calculado del todo y humedecían sus ojos, y su propia piel, el miedo a lo desconocido era algo que nunca había experimentado y ahora se hacía palpable tanto para ella como para él, porque tenía la certeza que todo aquello era muy distinto a lo que ya había vivido. Era tan real como sus manos y sus pies, su cabeza y su corazón, sus ojos y su boca.

Karin se tensó, quiso apartarse, aunque la cobardía no estaba en su genética, quería huir. Lo quería, lo quería demasiado para perderlo, intentó zafarse pero la mano que sostenía la suya la detuvo.

-no…-susurró Toushiro con su voz profunda-no te vayas- y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella-no te vayas ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos…-volteó su rostro a ella y le clavó sus ojos turquesa-…Karin

Sus piernas adolecentes comenzaron a temblarle, el corazón a martillar su pecho y sus manos a sudar.

-Shiro…-susurró desarmada por su mirada, el levantó la mano libre y acarició la mejilla de la muchacha con una delicadeza abrumadora, una ternura que desnudó todo su ser.

-quiero besarte-dijo sin despegar sus ojos-pero no moveré ni un músculo si tu no lo quieres.

El corazón de Karin exploto, una vez más le estaba dando la opción a que eligiera, postergaba sus deseos a los de ella, sabía lo difícil que resultaba para él entregar el afecto que le estaba entregando y aun así le daba el control. No podía seguir negando sus deseos, no podía continuar con esa tortura, no podía seguir postergando su decisión.

-no lo hagas-digo resuelta

La decepción cruzó el rostro de Hitsugaya, aflojó su mano y la temperatura de sus dedos descendió.

-de acuerdo…-mencionó mientras que poco a poco se alejaba y bajaba su mirada

La mano de Karin abandonó la del chico, lo que lo hizo sentirse vacío, completamente solo. El frío se coló por sus huesos como si fueran la manifestación de su desilusión, cómo podía creer que…

Pero sus pensamientos murieron cuando sintió un fuerte tirón de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo obligaron a bajar unos centímetros. Las delicadas manos de la chica rosaron su rostro cuando lo llevaron a la altura de su cara.

-lo haré yo

Y sin más preámbulo chocó sus labios con los de él. Karin pensó en hacer lo irracional e inseguro seguro, se hundiría hasta el fondo, se arriesgaría en ese mar turquesa sin importar cual fuera el resultado. No sabía a ciencia ciertas lo que debía hacer y se abandonó a sus instintos, separo ligeramente sus labios y capturó los del Toushiro, él aun impactado por la sorpresa se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que Karin comenzó a mover sus labios. Eran suaves delicado e inexpertos, la deliciosa sensación de la inocencia. Aceptando lo que estaba pasando, recibió a su alma que lo había dejado desolado por segundos, unos de los más terribles que había vivido. La abrazó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ella se dejó llevar, jugueteo con los labios de él, los que se hacían más participativos, aquello la llenó de adrenalina en todo su cuerpo, y aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos. Toushiro respondió a ellos e hizo lo más provocativo que de aquel beso: introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, cada rincón de Karin se llenó de chispas desde sus a pies hasta la cabeza y su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, su corazón saltaba tanto que pensó que tendría un infarto, se sintió entumecida y sofocado a la vez e hiso lo mismo que él; enredó su lengua en la boca de Toushiro. El ir y venir fue grandioso, era religioso, magnifico…no podía pensar en algo que fuera mejor que eso, hasta ese momento en su vida, pero terminó.

-no…-susurro cuando se separaron y sus ojos se prendaron el uno en el otro. La chica estaba jadeante y le costaba respirar pero no recordaba nada que la hubiesen hecho sentirse mejor.

-calma…-dijo él con el mismo jadeo- calma, no querrás morir ahora.

La respiración profunda llenó el ambiente de la fría noche de otoño.

-no…menos que nunca.

-casi me das un infarto-le sonrió.

-si no te besaba, demorarías un siglo.

-no…-dijo ciñendo el entrecejo.

-mentiroso-lo regañó.

-quería que estuvieras segura.

-lo estaba, tú me hacías dudar. Creí que tú eras el que no…

El se inclinó y la beso acallando sus palabras.

-por ti, por ti Karin, por ti no lo dudes

-Shiro…

El sonrió complacido con las mejillas que se comenzaban a enrojecer, inclinó otra vez su rostro para volver plantar sus labios a los de ella, combinaron sus sentidos y emociones, fusionándose en un mar de sensaciones que no creyeron estar viviendo.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Rukia había llegado hacia apenas unos minutos cuando el golpeteo contra su puerta la sobresaltó, no pudo contener la sonrisa traviesa que se le dibujó en la cara mientras pensaba en el rostro que encontraría tras el umbral de su departamento, salió de la cocina y se encaminó en dirección a la puerta al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y soltaba su cabello.

-eres un impaciente-comentó cuando giraba el pómulo y abría la puerta- Ichi…

Las palabras murieron en el exacto segundo que sus ojos se encontraron con unos muy diferentes a los que ella esperaba ver. Helada ante la sorpresa irguió todo su cuerpo e intentó amoldar su pelo. El chico frente a ella sonrió con satisfacción mientras su mente registraba cada movimiento de la muchacha. 8, 9, 10 segundos pasaron antes que Rukia lograra respirar otra vez y él emitiera las primeras palabras al mismo tiempo que se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

-cualquiera diría que esperabas a alguien más-la miró curioso.

-Kaien…-digo finalmente en un suspiro.

-¡al fin! Por un segundo pensé que te había comido la lengua los ratones.

-no yo…

-¿puedo pasar?

-¡ah! Sí, sí…disculpa-la morena se giró para darle espacio para entrar.

-no hay problema

Kaien entro con una elegancia y seguridad de movimientos que demostraban la satisfacción que sentía en esos momentos, se deslizó por la sala y se posó en medio de esta, observó con atención cada rincón y cada área de ella maravillándose con cada pared que reflejaba las cualidades, gustos y fascinaciones de la dueña. No era un lugar lujoso, pero estaba pulcramente ordenado, limpio y organizado. El chico volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes sobre ella y no pudo evitar volver a sentirse deleitado con la cara de sorpresa de la peli-negra al verlo "¿sorpresa porque haya aparecido o por no ser quien esperaba?" pensó, sin importarle demasiado ni la una ni la otra, pues el solo hecho de tenerla frente a sus ojos, el resto carecía de importancia. La observó, y comprobó con deleite que de alguna forma su presencia la afectaba, no supo descifrar si le molestaba o le agradaba, pero la perturbaba, y eso era más que suficiente.

Rukia lo vio como se movía en su departamento y se preguntó de cien maneras diferentes el qué, el cómo y el por qué de su presencia en su pequeño espacio, pero no sacó una respuesta satisfactoria más que la evidente: él venía a seducirla. No podía decir que le desagradara, por el contrarío Kaien tenía "un algo" que la atraía de una forma diferente y un tanto desconocida, casi peligrosa. "¿Qué hago?" pensó cuando la miró directo a sus ojos violetas, ¿echarlo a patadas o averiguar hasta qué punto su atracción era peligrosa? Un salto repentino de su corazón hizo que echara por la borda sus planes anteriores "¡maldición! Ichigo" no podía permitir que se juntaran ahí, justo con ella en medio, la guerra de Troya se vería como un juego de niños si ellos se juntaran a pedir explicaciones durante la noche, debía idear algo para impedir su encuentro y debía ser rápido, porque estaba segura que Kurosaki aparecería tarde o temprano en la misma puerta exigiendo su atención.

-Kaien-dijo por fin con seguridad-toma asiento quieres jugo, galletas…algo

-gracias, pero no-se sentó y esperó sin decir más palabras

-yo…-las palabras no querían ayudarla-necesito un poco de agua

La morena se dirigió a la cocina con pasó rápido. Tomó un vaso y lo puso bajo la llave de la regadera dejando que se llenara, luego se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a la encimera, tomó el celular, que por fortuna guardaba en su pantalón, y marcó el número.

-contesta contesta, contesta… ¡demonios! contesta-susurró al auricular-por favor Ichigo

Los segundos y el exasperante pitido del celular no cesaban.

_-Rukia_

-Ichi…-contesto al celular.

Fue en ese preciso segundo en el que sintió la mano sobre su hombro.

-lo siento, pero no

-tú…-se giró quedando frente al moreno-estaba….

-¡mira! Pagaras una millonada si no cuidas el agua-se alejó y cortó el agua tomó el vaso y se lo extendió-toma

-gracias

Rukia desconcertada bajó el celular y bebió del vaso que su compañero le ofrecía, la habilidad de ser preciso en todo lo que hacía la dejaban desconcertada y confundida, no podía equivocarse los movimientos ideales, la estrategia perfecta, un plan infalible. Esa pulcritud era lo que más le atraía y desconcertaba.

Kaien se apoyó en el mueblo al lado de la encimera, un hombre con su constitución física y su elegancia innata lo podrían hacer ver ridículo en esa estrecha cocina, pero no fue así.

-¿esperabas a alguien?-preguntó con naturalidad

-este…-pensó por un segundo despegando sus labios del vaso-no, no a nadie

-¿te incomoda mi presencia?

-no

-¿querías estar sola?

-no-se apresuró-no me molesta que estés aquí-agregó

-me alegro-le sonrió con calidez.

Un pequeño calor se subió por la columna e invadió el cuerpo de la peli-negra.

- ah ammm…estaba llamando para una pizza, ¿te gusta la pizza?

-me encanta

-intentaba comunicarme pero nadie contesta...

-inténtalo con el mío-le mostró su celular.

-de acuerdo, pero creo que aquí no funcionará.

-intentémoslo en otra parte, cambiándonos de posición tal vez funcione.

-si-tomó el celular del chico, dejó el de ella a un lado del fregadero y ambos salieron de la cocina.

-en todo caso, siempre podemos salir a cenar.

-te lo agradecería pero no tengo ganas de salir-se pudo el auricular en el oído y espero-hola… si, buenas tardes, quisiera…

Kaien la observo como hablaba, como expresaba sus deseos en dulces frases que lo encantaban cada vez un poco más. No podía decir que fuera una fuerza arrebatadora que lo atraía hacia ella, pero la dosis extra de emoción, carrera y competencia le agregaban diversión a sus planes, porque tenía claro que no había una sana amistad entre el hijo del director y la actual estrella del teatro, quería ver la cara de irritación que vería en el intérprete de Antonio cuando supiera que era él quien había estado con su amiga durante todo la noche, sería una satisfacción tan grande como recordar a Rukia cuando la besó en la audición. Saborearía todo cuando esta noche la extendiera por la alfombra de ese departamento y la besará hasta dejarla sin aliento, pero iría con calma, por lo menos durante los primeros treinta minutos, debía mantener la calma, después disfrutaría lentamente del resto de aquel dulce y acido pastel.

-en media hora llega la pizza de lo contrario ¡es gratis! ¿Quieres algo para beber?

-no

-pues yo sí. Voy por un poco de jugo, siéntate y acomódate como en tu casa-sonrió y se perdió en la cocina

Rukia intentó una vez más llamar por teléfono intentando contactar a Ichigo, mas, esta vez, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de mandar un mensaje de voz: estaba apagado. Suspiró resignada y abrió el refrigerador, cuando de pronto Kaien le tomó la mano derecha y extendió su mano alrededor de su cintura para deslizarla por la sala.

-¿qué… qué… qué estás haciendo?

-sacándote a bailar

-no hay música

-eso puedo arreglarlo-pasaron cerca del equipo de música, lo encendió como si lo conociera e inmediatamente la melodía de una rítmica canción en español se coló por los parlantes de la radio profesando lo que Kaien quería gritar a los cielos.

_Haciendo fila bajo el sol_

_Perdiendo todo el tiempo sin razón_

_Me encuentras tú sin nada entre las manos_

Rukia animada por la canción y las extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo se dejó llevar por las palabras del chico y la melodía, bailando entre los brazos de aquel muchacho que la confundían sin remedio.

_No tienes nada que decir_

_Pues cada cual tiene su precio aquí_

_Ya has pagado mucho por mí_

_Mucho más de lo que pedí_

Ella estaba entre sus brazos moviéndose con deleite y delicadeza, embriagándose por el ritmo que la música fijaba, miró a Kaien y vio esa sonrisa segura que lo hacían ver aun más seductor y peligroso, una pequeña alerta de sus intenciones.

_Miéntele, no le digas lo que hiciste ayer_

_Cuando me viniste a ver_

_Miéntele, no le digas nunca como fue_

_Tú sabes cómo es él_

_Sería capaz de hasta matarte por saber_

No...No...No, las palabras se agolpearon en su cabeza como un rayo en medio de ella, ¿qué estaba haciendo? acaso ¿estaba aceptando la seducción?

Debía reconocer que Kaien no solo le era atractivo, ahora podía confirmar que era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, sin embargo, un algo entre su cabeza y su pecho le impedían avanzar ¿miedo?, puede que se le haya pasado por la cabeza algo así ¿lealtad? ¿Por qué lo sería? ella era libre para responder a la proposición de Kaien ¿respeto? Sabía perfectamente cuando parar y tenía planeado hacerlo en un tiempo más, pretendía disfrutaría un poco más de aquel baile, pero tenía el desesperado deseo de detenerlo en ese preciso instante ¿engaño? Detestaba la mentira y no le diría nada que no fuera cierto a…él, ¿por qué a él? Además no tendría porque enojarse y tampoco lo estaría engañando si de verdad lo estuviera ejerciendo ¿y si fuera…? ¡NO!, eso no ocurriría, se dijo, sin analizarlo por más tiempo, pero debía parar. La morena se detuvo haciendo Shiba también parara.

-Rukia…

El timbre de la puerta sonó

-yo voy-dijo la chica y abrió la puerta

Kaien la miró pensativo, la actitud de Rukia había cambiado. De un momento a otro su rostro y su entusiasmo habían desaparecido, erguiéndose una muralla que no entendía ni podía penetrar. Se preguntó qué había gatillado ese cambio, tal vez su rapidez o su osadía. Pero su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite o tal vez se equivoca y solo intentaba imponerle un desafío…

-¡la pizza! voy por los platos

…no, debía ser algo…

-aquí están, no puedo esperar por comer un pedazo.

…solo debió ser su imaginación, su plan no podía fallar.

Rukia tomó todas sus reservas y compuso una sonrisa ante Kaien, no podía permitir que ni una sola de las emociones que estaba sintiendo se reflejaran en su rostro, pues lo único que deseaba era alejarse y hacer una llamada. Quería oír su voz, quería escuchar como su nombre sonaba esos labios que noches atrás la habían besado, no quería sentir esa horrible sensación de estar engañando, no porque no fuera correcto lo que estaba haciendo, sino porque su corazón se lo reclamaba y lo llamaba con angustia: "Ichigo"

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_-inténtalo con el mío._

_-de acuerdo, pero creo que aquí no funcionará._

_-intentémoslo en otra parte, cambiándonos de posición tal vez funcione. _

_-si…_

Y cortó.

No soportó oír ni un segundo más de esa conversión que su mente recreaba entre gemidos y suspiros húmedos de excitación, entre cuerpos desnudos y abandonados al deseo primitivo de la creación.

-¡Demonios!

Se tomó el pelo con ira y frustración, pues sabía que tarde o temprano Kaien entraría en el juego, que se volvía a cada segundo más peligroso y vertiginosos. Pese a que el acuerdo que había tomado con Rukia, contaba con que ella no lo elegiría, confiaba que no lo dejaría entrar entre sus brazos, deseaba que ella solo lo tomara a él como su único amante. ¿Qué estúpida composición matemática le dijo que sería de ese modo? tal vez fuera la fuerza de sus propias emociones, el acelerado sonido de su corazón el arranque feroz de sus sentidos cuando estaban cerca, y sin embargo, ahora comprobaba eran solo parte de él y no de ella.

Le ofreció un acuerdo al cual odiaba, el que no podía romper y que no podía cambiar.

Sus emociones estaban transformándose por algo que no quería darle nombre.

¡Maldición!

Golpeo la pared con el puño, no podía reclamarle nada ni decirle nada, sus celos debía guardarlos debía mantenerlos bajo siete llaves antes de mostrarlos, así era el trato. Un trato en el que él ya estaba quemando sus manos.


	19. El camino de mis sueños, Capítulo 19

¡Hola! Sé que querrán matarme, sé que los he hecho esperar demasiado, sé que están ansiosos por leer este capítulo y créanme que siento mucho este retraso, es por eso que nos los aburriré con mucha charla y les dejaré el episodio sin más rodeos.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

ADVERTENCIA: hay lemon y se encuentra después de la tercera división, por si acaso ;)

Y ahora ¡Disfruten!

CAPITULO 19

—Ten cuidado Tatsuki—dijo de pronto Rangiku cuando camina junto a la morena hacia la puerta de salida—él aún está herido y lo sabes, podrías terminar hiriéndote a ti misma si te acercas demasiado a su corazón.

—¡¿de qué estás hablando?!—dijo frunciendo el ceño e irguiéndose con todo su atlético cuerpo. "¿acaso es tan evidente que me gusta Renji?", Pensó la chica mientras daba un hondo suspiro, al mismo tiempo que componía su rostro con la seriedad que correspondía al caso—yo no intento nada, solo estoy ayudando a un amigo.

—Tatsuki, no finjas conmigo. Eres una excelente actriz pero cuando se tratan de tus sentimientos todo tu cuerpo te delata.

—¡no te estoy mintiendo!—insistió con opresión y se acercó más a la rubia—y no soy estúpida, sé que Renji está herido, tendría que ser una suicida si quisiera acercarme como me lo planteas Rangiku. Y no estoy dispuesta a eso, no soy las sobras de nadie. Además Renji es…Renji, un gran amigo: "Friend zone" ¿recuerdas?

—no por eso estas libres, de lo contrario Renji no estaría sufriendo.

Tatsuki se quedó callada, era lo mismo que había demostrado lo que pasó con Rukia, y para su infortunio era el mismo terreno para ella pero en diferente dirección.

—Arizawa...—Rangiku tomó el hombro de la morena—cuidado con esa convicción, muchas veces esto es exactamente lo contrario a lo que se siente.

—Rangiku no soy una niña, sé lo que estoy haciendo… no es lo que tú estás pensando.

—no eres estúpida y tampoco una niña pero el amor nos pone ingenios, confiados e idiotas. Eso es un hecho.

—no estoy enamorada de Renji

—pero te gusta, y mucho, además le tienes cariño y te hace reír ¿no?

—un poco—desvió su mirada de la rubia para contemplar el horizonte y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—he pasado buenos momentos con él últimamente.

—eso me alegra. Ambos pueden tener su oportunidad pero todo a su tiempo

—¡no quiero un cabeza de piña como el héroe de mis sueños, tiene más sentido que fuera protagonista de mis pesadillas!

—sigue pensando así y estarás tan a salvo como siempre—Rangiku la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose

—¿nos vemos pronto entonces?—le dijo la morena

—¡ojalá! Consigue una nueva invitación y me tendrás antes que pronuncies mi nombre

—¡no cambias!

—¡jamás! adiós Tatsuki

—adiós

Rangiku se alejó por la calle perdiéndose en el camino, Tatsuki la miró pensativa hasta que la sombra de la chica se perdió, la morena se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta de entrada de su departamento para quedarse unos segundos así: tendida sobre la puerta, mientras sus manos aun se aferraban a la manilla al mismo tiempo que pensaba una vez más qué era lo que debía hacer. Rangiku estaba preocupada por ella, pese a ignorar el hecho de que todo lo que ella le había dicho ya estaba sucediendo; sí, era cierto: Renji le gustaba, lo quería y le atraía, un hecho que se venía construyendo desde su primer año de teatro. No podía decir que eso había ocurrido de la noche a la mañana, no; fue un proceso largo en el que se fue encantando poco a poco; primero, con la dedicación que ponía en cada cosa que hacía, luego con su precaución y después con su tímido sentido del riesgo, todo encajando en una personalidad especial y encantadora, y, bajo ninguna sospecha, vulnerable. Todos los elementos que la atrapaban en una red que hacía afloraba su instinto protector y que, sin embargo, era él la única persona capaz de desarmarla. Era irónico que intentara salvarlo cuando era, precisamente, ella quien estaba en el mayor peligro de salir sufriendo.

—¿ya se fue?

Tatsuki se sobresaltó con la repentina irrupción de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que su corazón daba un vuelco con tan solo verlo con su habitual despreocupada tranquilidad. Tuvo que darle la razón a su amiga: el peligro de caer en el abismo del amor era peor de lo que se lo hizo pensar porque, tenía que ser sincera, no le gustaba un poco: le gustaba mucho y presentía que estaba a tan solo un paso de que eso fuera algo más.

Tatsuki movió su cabeza de un lado a otro; por su seguridad debía reprimir e ignorar sus pensamientos, sus pulsos, su propia respiración: no podía permitirse enamorarse. Sin embargo, sus excelentes intenciones consigo misma no eran compartidas por el saltarín en su pecho quien, claramente, no estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

Renji la siguió mirando mientras masticaba una manzana en el umbral de la cocina.

"rayos" murmuró entre dientes Tatsuki "porqué tiene que ponerse así, porque mi pulso tiene que acelerarse; por qué Renji, porqué tenías que enamorarte de la persona equivocada" pensó, mientras él aguardaban su respuesta.

—ehhmmm…sí—pasó junto a él a la cocina, tomó un vaso y lo lleno de agua para bebérselo por completo—me pidió que le consiguiera más pases libres para los ensayos del teatro.

—te negaste ¿verdad?—Tatsuki sonrió ante la mueca de desagrado del chico.

—aún no se lo contesto

—ni se te ocurra invitarla, apenas estuvo ¿Cuánto? media hora aquí y no dejaba de ser el centro de atención, eso es molesto—dio otro mordico a la manzana—ade…además–intento hablar con la boca llena—nos…nos…quitaba—tragó—…diversión. Entre nosotros Tatsuki, realmente fue una molestia. Nos divertimos juntos, solo los dos.

Las palabras de Renji la sacudieron, pese a que no tenían ninguna otra intención más que la de quejarse de la inoportuna visita, ni él ni ella pudieron calcular las distintas interpretaciones que podrían tener para el órgano vital de la muchacha. Ella lo sabía pero igualmente su pulso falló, las manos comenzaron a temblarle con el vaso, lo bajó, se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente.

—¿te divierto?—dijo seria frente a él.

—¿ah?...—preguntó sorprendido ante el cambio de Tatsuki, había cambiado de actitud "y eso es preocupante" se dijo, debía andar con cuidado—…nos—tragó saliva y bajo su voz suave y ronca. Se limpió el labio inferior y tiró el resto de manzana a la basura—…divertimos—terminó— reímos, nos acompañamos, pasamos ratos agradables supongo que es lo mismo para ti.

—ratos agradables…—dijo para si la chica.

—ratos, momentos, tarde de entretención Tatsuki y es genial.

—Renji, si te preguntara algo ¿me responderías?

—¿Responderte?— se puso nervioso y alerta.

—…—

—depende de que quieras preguntar

—¿cómo…cómo está tu corazón?—pregunto un poco nerviosa

—¿mi corazón?—preguntó sorprendido—bien…supongo—elevó su cabeza, puso su mano tras de esta y se rascó su nuca—no me hecho un chequeo médico, pero nunca he tenido problemas cardiacos, Tatsuki ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

¿Acaso se estaba burlando? ¿Se estaba desviando del tema a propósito? ¿o no entendía la delicadeza?

—no, no me refería a eso, Renji—ciñó su entrecejo y cruzó sus brazos—me refiero a tus sentimiento, emociones, ¿De verdad no entiendas nada?

—eres tú la que no se explica bien—se molestó levemente—y mis sentimientos…bueno no creo que muy diferentes a los de todo el mundo.

—¡ahh! o eres muy idiota o no quieres entender—la paciencia no era su fuerte. Levantó las manos al cielo y se fue a la sala de estar, Renji la siguió desconcertado—¡¿no puedo andar con sutilezas contigo?! ¡todo te lo tengo que explicar con manzanas!

—¿qué te pasa Tatsuki?—también elevó su voz— si quieres que responda claro, ¡pregúntame sin rodeos estúpidos!

—¡no son rodeos estúpidos! ¡Es sutileza!

—¡no necesito la cautela! ¡pregunta directamente lo que quieres saber!

—no…—la adrenalina de pronto se transformó en frío, la duda y la inseguridad la fueron cubriendo como un manto de hielo ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Era la señal para retroceder? ¿pero y si…?, retroceder también era una forma sabia y moderada de batallar ¿no?—mejor olvídalo—se giró y camino a su cuarto.

Renji con paso firme y un tanto molesto la siguió.

—no, Tatsuki. Empezaste, ahora termina

—no Renji, no quiero revivir algo que te empeñas en olvidar. Es evidente que no quieres hablar del tema.

Renji había sospechado que se refería a su tortuosa historia con Rukia pero ¿Qué debía contestar?. Quería a Tatsuki, sentía mucho cariño por ella, era su amiga, una incondicional, fuerte, protectora, amable, divertida, una bella mujer…rayos tenía que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta de su exótica belleza; audaz pero mesurada, fuerte pero vulnerable, ruda pero dulce, esos deliciosos matices que él adoraba, que lo dejaban sin habla, que lo…¡cómo podía haber sido tan ciego para no verlo! Tatsuki, no solo le gustaba lo excitaba de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado.

Tatsulki llegó a la puerta y la abrió con fuerza giró para quedar tras esta, espero unos segundo mirando la batalla interna de su compañero, estaba confundido y lo sentía en apenas mirarlo. Era tiempo, debía dejarlo librar sus batallas, ya no podía intervenir más de lo contrario el dolor de su pecho se haría irrespirable, más de lo que le constaba soportar ahora. Tomó con ambas manos la puerta y la empujo despacio y silenciosamente, pero apenas un segundo antes que se cerrara por completo, él con una firme mano sostuvo la puerta antes que la cerrara.

—¿qué quieres saber?—tenía el rostro clavado en el suelo, mientras su pulso y sus latidos aumentaban. Debía terminar con todo y si ella estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo, no perdería esa oportunidad. Un riesgo más antes de cerrar las puertas a sus emociones y sentimientos, una oportunidad más para reír, o el cierre completo para no volver a sufrir más —¿qué quieres saber, Tatsuki?—apenas elevó su rostro para ver en los ojos negros de su compañera.

Tatsuki lo miró, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y su voz bajado de intensidad. La chica tragó saliva, tomó valor de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, era una guerrera y su última batalla la haría con la frente en alto agotando su última oportunidad.

—¿aún estas herido por lo que pasó con Rukia?—dijo mirando su rostro, el silencio se impuso pesado, escuchó el mecánico marchar del reloj haciendo que la tensión aumentara, la chica aguardo con paciencia y tensión en sus hombros, sabía que no sería fácil pero fue él quien no le dejó otra salida, tenía que preguntar. Los segundos pasaron lentos y la impaciencia comenzó a crecer, su estómago se retorció y el temblor de sus manos le dijeron que ya era hora, un verdadero combatiente también sabe cuándo retirarse, su tiempo se había cumplido, ya era tiempo de retirarse, Arizawa suspiró con resignación, tomó y comenzó a cerrar la puerta otra vez, pero la fuerza de la imperiosa mano de Renji, una vez más, se lo impidió.

—no—dijo simplemente—no—volvió a decir esta vez con sus rostro alzado y orgulloso—no puedo decir que no sienta nada, pero no me siento miserable ni herido. Si eso contesta a tu pregunta

La respuesta la sorprendió, por el contrario a lo que esperaba escuchar, su cuerpo se relajó y sonrió sin proponérselo, la sangre de sus venas la revitalizaron haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave rosado.

—no te pongas contenta por…¡no debes hacer festín con el dolor ajeno!—Renjí abrió la puerta por completo y se acercó a ella para molestarla, esa respuesta era vital, se sintió libre se sintió fuerte y vivo, porque para bien o para mal la tenía a ella. La empujó por los hombros y recibió la resistencia de femenina, quien no se dejó vencer.

—¡ja! ¿y quién te dijo que me ponía contenta?—se resistió tomando las manos del chico para forcejear al igual que en los sumos.

— ¡tu cara! —

— ¡ja! por mí ¡que te pudras!

—mentirosa

Se empujaron pero la evidente supremacía de músculos, fuerza y magnitud terminaron por darle la razón a la física; la chica retrocediera sin remedio.

—estás perdiendo fuerzas

—no lo creas, aun no vences, piña

—¿ah no?—y con más fuerza la empujo para atrás. Sin proponérselo la empujo hasta hacerla retroceder con violencia, intentó detenerse pero la presión comprimida hiso que ambos cayeran sobre la cama, uno sobre otro.

—¡eres un idiota!—dijo divertida—y me estas aplastando—intentó empujarlo pero sus manos aun no se separaban de las de él, mientras el chico no reaccionaba.

—Renji…—lo llamó un tanto preocupada, pero él no reaccionó, se sacudió y se movió bajo él—…"¿se habrá dormido?, pero ¡¿cómo?!"pensó—Renji…¡muévete!

"Mierda", se dijo pegando su cara al colchón, justo en el espacio entre el cuello y la cabeza de Tatsuki, no quería verla ni sus manos ni sus ojos, ni su cuello, bastaba y sobraba con lo que estaba sintiendo. Cada uno de sus nervios parecía estar completamente vivos, mientras la suavidad de la piel de la chica se rozaba contra la de él, se contorneaba bajo su cuerpo, bajo su propio pecho, debía moverse rápido antes que cualquier reacción fisiológica lo traicionara. "Vamos" se animó "es sólo ella, es solo Tatsuki, ¡pero ese es el problema!" respiró hondo, lo cual fue otro error de cálculo, sus pulmones se llenaron con olor que emanaba esa chica, bloqueó su mente y con valor se levantó con rapidez.

—¿Renji?—preguntó mientras él salía de la habitación—¿pasa algo? —lo siguió

Se detuvo en la sala, dándole la espalada a la chica.

—ocurre algo, Renji, ¿a qué viene ese cambio?—preguntó un poco molesta—no me contestas te vas sin decir pio, que es lo que te pasa Renji, está bien que sea un tema difícil y todo lo demás pero….

—silencio Tatsuki—dijo sin pensarlo

—vuelve a decirlo y te rompo la cara —con un puño en alto se acercó a él, pero Renji tomó la muñeca de la chica y se la sujeto con fuerza mientras intentaba separarse lo más posible de ella—vuelve a acallarme y ya verás lo que…

El silencio fue el invasor de la sala y de todo el departamento, apenas ambientado con el sonido del reloj y la brisa que llegaban de detrás de las cortinas. Un escenario, una escena y tan solo una acción: besar.

Renji había cubierto los labios de Tatsuki acallándola, en un primer momento la chica no supo qué hacer, quedando inmóvil por completo, pero ese leve rose de los labios de él la emocionaron, ¿cómo era posible que su beso fuera tan suave? Exactamente, todo lo contrario a lo que se pudiera imaginar. Su mente voló, las manos de Renji la liberaron y ella cubrió el cuello masculino al mismo tiempo que él invadía la delgada espalda femenina, la que acarició al mismo ritmo de su gentil movimiento de labios. El mundo giraba, y perfectamente habría podido detenerse sin que ellos se separaran y dejaran de abrazarse, no lo harían por una trivialidad como esa.

—silencio Tatsuki—dijo aun entre los labios de la chica—aun no veo tu reacción

—eres un imbécil—contestó con los ojos cerrados

—y tu una mentirosa

—y tu un tramposo

—y tu una insistente

—y tu un fraude

—¿un fraude? —se extrañó

—de apariencia ruda pero te derrites igual que la mantequilla—él sonrió con el comentario

—me pillaste

—y tú a mi

Los besos volvieron a manifestarse en los obstinados labios de los dos jóvenes, cubriéndose en sus anhelos, en el efecto de sus caricias para caminar aún más lejos que el límite de sus corazones.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Las emociones en los ojos expectantes del pequeño público estaba a flor de piel y las ansias eran palpables en sus semblantes, todos querían ver lo que ocurriría luego de las primeras escena.

Hanantarou respiró hondo intentando desatar el extraño nudo en su estómago: nervios, expectación, ansiedad todo aquello embutido en su abdominal luego del inicio del ensayo. La idea lo estaba fascinado, pues la fluidez con la que se desenvolvía la historia le parecía extraordinaria: natural, sólida y cálida, las mismas emociones que experimento cuando las escribía, la misma sensación que lo hacían rememorara como había escrito cada dialogo, igual cuando se le venían a la cabeza, como si unas hadas le soplaran cada palabra que debía plantar en el papel (o la computadora). Suspiró una vez más, ¡era como si su imaginación estuviera sobre el escenario, manifestándose a viva voz! pero eran esos actores, aquel director y la puesta en escena lo que hacían sus palabras realidad. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, su deseo más profundo se estaba haciendo realidad. Hasta ahora, su obra era lo que siempre había soñado.

Los focos se encendieron y las respiraciones se cortaron y el inicio del nuevo acto comenzó.

(En la escena aparecen los tres jóvenes: Paula, Karen y Diego)

PAULA: Dijiste que estaría en la oficina

KAREN: es extraño, él me dijo que estaría allí a menos que…

PAULA: ¿a menos que…?

KAREN: no, no Paula no me pidas que te lo diga

PAULA: Karen…(La mira amenazadora)

KAREN: es que…la tía Ágata, vino a…

PAULA: No… ya me quedó

KAREN: No, me obligaste a contártelo ahora escucha

PAULA: No quiero (se tapa los oídos en forma infantil)

KAREN: Paula (la regaña, la mira y dirige una mirada a Diego)

PAULA: de acuerdo (se recompone)

KAREN: tu madre te andaba buscando

PAULA: podías omitir esa parte desagradable

KAREN: tienes suerte de que tu Padre anduviera con ella

PAULA: Una suerte (resopló)

(Una voz tras de los actores)

VOZ: Y una suerte…

(El profesor Víctor aparece desde la parte derecha del escenario, acercándose a ellos)

VÍCTOR:…que tu estuvieras lejos de ellos. Hola chicos, Paula.

PAULA: Profesor, ¡qué alivió!

KAREN: ¿No estaba en el estudio?

VÍCTOR: No, tuve una pequeña misión antes de encontrarlos

PAULA: Profesor, quería presentarle a Diego ¿Recuerda lo que habíamos hablado?

VÍCTOR: Por supuesto, Diego (le estrecha la mano al chico)

DIEGO: Profesor (responde con mucho respeto el saludo)

PAULA: Diego junto a uno de sus amigos nos acompañaran al campamento, y me gustaría poder revisar los planos de las construcciones para que él pueda hacer algunas sugerencias, si hace falta.

VÍCTOR: me parece una excelente idea, vamos a mi estudio.

(a parte Karen contesta su celular)

KAREN: …de acuerdo. Paula creo que es mejor que vayan ustedes, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender.

PAULA: De acuerdo. Vamos Diego

(Víctor, Paula y Diego se van)

KAREN: (al público) Hay veces en que ódio decir que no ¿acaso no tengo derecho a replicar o tan solo decir a él, precisamente, que no? No puedo entender; mi boca y mis oídos se funden de la lógica y los buenos sentimientos, así que tenga que mentir y engañar, huir o escapar, debatir o respaldar. Cada impulso. Apenas y tengo voluntad. ¿Qué es lo que tiene su voz su tono y su razón que no me dejan escapar? incluso bajo la terrible pérdida que pueda asumir, incluso bajo el mismo perjuicio que pueda ocasionar, pero sigo, sin importarme que pueda perder una amistad, una gran amistad.

(Entra Antonio)

ANTONIO: Karen

KAREN: (nerviosa se voltea) Antonio

ANTONIO: ¿ya lo decidiste?

KAREN: yo…

ANTONIO: No puedes fallarme ahora, Karen. No puedes

KAREN: Pero Paula, podría sospechar, no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso, además qué importancia tiene es solo un campamento ¡no llegaran a casarse!

ANTONIO: (sonríe de forma sínica) haber Karen, cómo quieres que te lo explico mhh… ¡ya lo sé!, supongamos que Paula, se involucra con este… como decirlo, carpinterito si… ¿lo entiendes?

KAREN: bueno... si ¿y?

ANTONIO: y con la visión excéntrica de nuestra Paula ¿qué crees que pueda ocurrir?

KAREN: querría estar con...él

ANTONIO: ¡oh bravo! muy buen Karen, lo estás entendiendo. Y dime ¿qué pasa si la gran pasión por la vida de Paula la hacen ir a otro nivel? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? a ver dime ¿qué pasa?

KAREN: se enamoraría…

ANTONIO: ¡exacto! y eso es lo que queremos evitar (severo) entendiste.

KAREN: es lo que tú quieres. Dime ¿por qué Antonio? ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué Paula? si la amas ¡déjala en paz!

ANTONIO:¡no! ¡no quiero! ¡y no voy a dejarla!

KAREN: ¿por qué?

ANTONIO: porque no, no la quiero con nadie, ni menos con un picante (1) como él

KAREN: no has visto cómo sus ojos brillan cuando pronuncia su nombre, como se ve su sonrisa cuando lo ve, ¿no la quieres feliz?

ANTONIO: (Coje a Karen del rostro, furioso) ¡cállate! ¡cállate! cuando yo quiero algo , lo quiero ya, y no comparto, y si la quiero tú la traes conmigo, así de simple, así de claro ¿Oíste?

KAREN: (le saca las manos de sí) ¿y qué te hace pensar que soy tu esclava? no tienes derecho…

ANTONIO: sabes que lo harás, por eso pones esa cara, tienes miedo de traicionar a tu amiga pero sabes que la traicionarás igual. Porque lo quieras o no, tu harás lo que te pido porque me amas (rie irónico) y no pongas esa cara, lo sé desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, ¿y sabes porqué, Karen? Porque, aunque tú no lo creas, Paula intento reunirnos poco a poco, pero como lo ves; no resulto.

KAREN: ¿y por eso me usas? crees que hare lo que me mandes, lo que tú quieres, sin importar lo vil y estúpido que sea porque…porque te…

ANTONIO: ¡no hables demasiado, ni refunfuñes en vano!. Lo harás (Se acerca a la chica hasta su oído) porque quien sabe lo que puede ocurrir en un futuro con nosotros, querida (le besa la mejilla lentamente, se aleja) ten (le pasa un sobre) no lo olvides, lo quiero antes del viaje, cuento contigo.

(se va)

KAREN: Si…(desolada en medio del escenario, se seca las lágrimas. Toma en sus manos en pequeño sobre entre sus dedos) no puedo, no debo…pero…¿debo corromper mis principios por…amor?

(entra Pablo)

PABLO: Diego… ¡Diego!

(Karen se sobresalta, se levanta y corre a la esquina contraria, intentando huir)

PABLO: ¿Diego?

(Karen se detiene, con rapidez mirando al público y de espaladas a Pablo)

PABLO: disculpa estoy buscando a un amigo…y

KAREN: (Se voltea con la mano a la espalda ocultando lo de su mano, aun asustada) ¿si?

PABLO: (la mira extrañado y turbado) disculpa, pero ¿te ocurre algo?

KAREN: ¿A mí?

PABLO: lo siento, sé que no soy nadie para preguntarte esto pero te ves muy.. asustada ¿te pasa algo?

KAREN: No, no, no es nada solo que yo…

PABLO: (le toma la mano) calma, tal vez te pueda ayudar, tal vez por ser un desconocido te pueda ayudar.

KAREN: NO, NO YO NO….(llora cubre con sus manos el rostro)

PABLO: calma, calma (la toma de los hombros y la lleva a sentarse en la banca central) nada puede ser tan grave.

KAREN: No, es que no puedo…

PABLO: ¿qué no puedes?, puedes contármelo

KAREN: yo no…no puedo traicionar a mi amiga, no puedo.

PABLO: ¿por qué lo harías?, si es eso lo que te trae problemas…

KAREN: Es que (levanta su rostro) alguien me lo pidió, y no puedo decirle que no.

PABLO: pero ¡¿por qué?! no eres tú la que define tus principios

KAREN: sí, pero…

PABLO: nadie puede hacer que traiciones tu propia moral

KAREN: es que…él es…la persona que yo más amo en este mundo

PABLO: ¿amas?

KAREN: Si

PABLO: y él ¿te ama?

KAREN: No, pero lo hará…o eso creo

PABLO: ¡eso no es amor! Y para dar amor es necesario que empieces por ti misma

KAREN: ¡¿es que no lo entiendes?! ¡lo amo y haría cualquier cosa por él!

PABLO: ¿incluso violar tu propia moral, principios y creencias? ¿Permitirías que él te robara el alma con tal de hacer lo que él te pide?

KAREN: pues…si

PABLO: entonces dime; ¿cuánto te amas?

KAREN: yo…no se trata de mi si no de él

PABLO: contesta a mi pregunta

KAREN: yo…yo

PABLO: mucho, es lo que debes contestar. No podrás amar a nadie si no aprendes amarte a ti misma, a respetarte y saber qué es lo que de verdad quieres. Cuando lo logres, puedes decir que amas a alguien, a ti, y con eso puedes agrandar tu corazón para poner a otro a tu lado.

KAREN: pero…

PABLO: porque un verdadero amor, no ata ni prohíbe, ni te obliga hacer lo que no puedes hacer, no desarma tu espiro y lo pisotea.

KAREN: ¿así lo crees?

PABLO: creo que eso es tener la capacidad y el valor de entregarlo todo, pero sin que eso viole tus valores y moral.

KAREN: lo…(seca sus lágrimas) lo entiendo (cae el sobre)

(Pablo lo recoge)

KAREN: ¡NO!

PABLO: esto es… (lo mira desconcertado) ¿eres adicta?

KAREN: Yo no…

(Entran Paula, Diego y Víctor)

DIEGO: ¡Pablo!

PABLO: esto…

(Todos se acercan y forman un grupo)

DIEGO: Paula quiero que conozcas a Pablo; él es mi primo y mi mejor amigo

PAULA: Es un placer conocerte

PABLO: (desconcertado) para mí también

PAULA: Creo que ya conoces a Karen, ella es mi mejor amiga (la abraza)

PABLO: Karen…

PAULA: y él es el profesor Víctor, él es el encargado de nosotros en el campamento

VÍCTOR: un placer conocerte

PABLO: igualmente

VICTOR: Los planos están esplendidos y la opinión de Diego ha sido de gran ayuda ¿qué te parece si los revisamos Pablo? también podrías venir tú, Karen

PABLO: (con la mirada perdida) yo…

VICTOR: claro, de seguro que puedes darme una buena opinión al respecto.

PABLO: (miró la cara compungida de Karen y luego a Víctor) pues, claro

KAREN: Yo…este…lo siento, debo volver. Adios, chicos (mira a Pablo, con la cabeza gacha. Se va)

VICTOR: Vamos

PABLO: Sí, Diego…

PAULA: Te lo robare unos minutos más, si no te importa

PABLO: ¿Diego?

DIEGO: Ya te alcanzo

PABLO: de acuerdo (con mirada recelosa. Se va junto a Víctor)

PAULA: no le caigo muy bien

DIEGO: (ríe) no, es solo que no confía mucho en mí

PAULA: y ¿por qué? ¿no son primos y mejores amigos?

DIEGO: digamos que no quiere que nada se escape de su entendimiento

PAULA: no creo ser un extraterrestre

DIEGO: (ríe y toma la mano de Paula) seamos sinceros, nosotros no somos iguales

PAULA: Diego (quita su mano y va una esquina del escenario) ¿tú también? ¿Es tan difícil entender que en este mundo todos somos iguales? todos somos humanos

DIEGO: lo sé, pero el dinero y los estratos sociales nos alejan

PAULA: pero por qué debería importar

DIEGO: Tampoco creo que deberían importar, y sabes que no me importa. Soy tan capaz como tú de mover mis manos para levantar abrigo para quienes lo necesiten.

PAULA: ¿De verdad lo crees Diego? Diego, mírame a la cara y dime si somos o no diferentes.

DIEGO: no lo somos, solo nuestros bolsillos

PAULA: ¡Diego!

DIEGO: es la verdad, por mucho que intentemos negarlo, somos iguales pero no nuestra cuenta corriente.

PAULA:(se aleja enojada) ¡AHH!

DIEGO: Paula ¡para!

PAULA: ¡¿qué?!

DIEGO: no por eso voy a ponerme a pensar ni negar lo que está pasando aquí, entre nosotros.

PAULA: ¿qué quieres decir?

DIEGO: voy a pelear, ¿estas dispuesta a hacerlo tú?

PAULA: ¿qué es lo que me estas queriendo decir?

DIEGO: no nos hagamos los tontos, sabes tan bien como yo que hay algo más que una simple atracción entre nosotros.

PAULA: ¿ah si?

DIEGO: Si, y no te lo estoy preguntando lo sé. No creas que va ser tan fácil para mí, sé que también será difícil para ti.

PAULA: (rie encantada) las palabras son solo eso. Todo dicen, todos hablan, todos opinan… pero yo no, yo actúo, yo lo hago y cuando lo quiero lo logro, Diego.

DIEGO: ¿por qué crees que nos llevamos ten bien? (sonríe)

PAULA: Diego…(se reúnen en el centro del escenario)

DIEGO: sin importar los riesgos que corramos, sin importar cuán difícil sea, sin importar cuántos estén en nuestra contra, ¿por qué no lo intentamos?

PAULA: correr el riesgo para nosotros no es una opción, es la realidad. No quiero decirme mañana que no lo arriesgue todo por miedo.

DIEGO: el mundo puede no entendernos

PAULA: no me importa

DIEGO: Será difícil

PAULA: tengo una especial debilidad a las causas perdidas

DIEGO: va ser una guerra

PAULA: oye, ¿quién dijo que la vida no lo era, combatirás conmigo?

DIEGO: hombro a hombro

PAULA: a la guerra

DIEGO: a vencer

(se besan)

ANTONIO: (desde el costado izquierdo, escondido) el mundo puede estar en contra pero venceremos, el amor todo lo puede. No, no , no siempre el amor todo lo puede. Sin alianza sin estrategias, nada bueno puede salir. Vamos Paula, abre tus ojos, que Diego tal vez no sea el santo que tu crees. (ríe) Las apariencias, engañan (al público) ¿no lo creen?

Fin del primer acto

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Cuando el telón bajó Rukia se colgó del cuello del Kaien con todas las emociones a flor de piel, estaba feliz ¡el primer acto había resultado perfecto! En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa enorme y se separó de su pareja de reparto para luego rodar sus ojos por todos sus compañeros, todo el mundo brillaba, la energía del escenario se pudo ver en cada rostro de aquellas bambalinas, menos una.

Un rostro que buscó y buscó pero no encontró, Ichigo había desaparecido, y en segundos su ánimo tan positivo y alegre se esfumó, recordando una vez más que su vida se estaba yendo al traste. "¡Ah si la vida fueran un poco menos complicada!"

El próximo acto comenzaría luego del receso, y debía despegar esa imagen de su cabeza, debía reponerse y salir al escenario. "¡Olvídalo, olvídalo, olvídalo!", se dijo una y otra vez pero su cabeza solo volvían a él.

No habían podido hablar con él, en la mañana fueron solo preparativos y ningún momento a solas. Quería, debía hablar, tenía que decirle que…"¿decirle qué, Rukia?" Se pegunto. Quería aclarar, si pero aclarar ¿qué? ¿Acaso no estaban puestas las reglas de su juego? No, de alguna forma le debía una cierta lealtad hacia él, respeto, cariño... "¡no lo sé, solo quiero hablar con él!" Pero Ichigo parecía no entenderlo, la ignoraba deliberadamente y la evitaba cada vez que se acercaba.

—15 minutos—informó el productor.

Rukia interrumpió sus pensamientos y fue a buscar el vestuario del próximo acto, era la única que no se había cambiado. Se fue tras las cortinas.

—¿quieres que te acompañe?—preguntó Kaien tomando la muñeca de la chica.

—no es necesario, no tardo

—Rukia—insistió

—estoy bien , en serio—se soltó

Kaien vio cómo se perdía entre las sombras y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. Nada estaba saliendo como lo planeaba, planeo llegar hasta ella pero cada vez resultaba más lejana. Podía sentir su turbación cuando él estaba cerca pero ahora parecía estar fuera de esta dimensión a millares de kilómetros de él. Y anoche…anoche, lo hecho a patadas después de haber devorado las pizzas.

—Sin embargo…—sonrió para sí—aún queda algo con lo que conto, y creo que ya lo he activado. Ichigo estas a punto de cavar tu propia tumba, amigo.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

La siguió tras las bambalinas, a unos escasos pasos tras la delgada espalda de la chica mientras ella buscaba con suma concentración el vestuario. La luz era escaza, por lo que busco con las manos el interruptor de la sala. Todo resultó tan rápido que apenas pudo respirar; una mano agarró su muñeca con fuerza, la tiró con firmeza a la izquierda sin soltarla, luego la puerta se cerró en apenas un susurro y el individuo aseguró la puerta con el pestillo. La chica respiró con indignación "¿quién se atreve a tomarme así? ¿Y si es un ladrón? ¡no! ¡un secuestrador que viene a tomarme de rehén! ¡pero si este no es un banco ni una joyería! ¡no, esto se trataba de alguien que conoce el teatro!" pensó mientras la irritación llenaba su cuerpo. Tomó aire, abrió su boca pero la mano imperiosa le tapó la boca. Era un hombre, pensó y bastante más alto que ella, por desgracia, y más fuerte también. "¡Demonios!" pensó con irritación. Intentó tirara su brazo con fuerza pero la fuerza sobre su muñeca no la dejaban.

—cálmate y no grites—dijo la voz, una extrañamente conocida y su enojó fue mayor.

Balbuceo tras la mano y el la empujó hasta el final de la sala.

—suelta…suéltame—dijo con ira

—no—dijo con diversión mientras sus ojos bajaban hasta los de ella. Pese a esa burla de en su semblante, sus ojos despedían fuego, uno abrazador y nada amable.

—I..chi…go—advirtió ciñendo sus cejas, quieta y mirando a los ojos ámbar, él le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos y aflojó su mano. La chica ya ideaba el torrente de insultos cuando sacara por completo la mano que cubría su boca mientras esperaba impaciente

"De esto me vas a tener que escuchar, idiota, de esta no te salvas, no te salvas, imbécil"

—er…—pero apenas la mano morena del chico la dejó la acalló con un beso duro y profundo. Soltó la muñeca de la chica para posarla en la cintura y la que estaba en la boca la pegó a su cuello, Rukia, quiso pegarle, quiso separarse y obligarlo a pedir piedad, pero él no lo permitió, haciendo cada vez su beso más fuerte y profundo, más ardoroso e imperioso, m´s deseoso y húmedo, tanto que Rukia pronto dejo de forcejear para librar su batalla entre sus bocas, respondiendo por fin como él se lo proponía y su ira, poco a poco, se transformó en pasión, una ardiente y desencadenada. De un momento a otro, solo existián ellos y nada más..

—pero…Ichi—Rukia soltaba entre besos ardientes, Ichigo no la dejaba razonar, quería que solo sintiera y dejara de pensar, por eso no respondió, y la obligó al igual que él; a solo actuar. Ardor, pasión, calor abrumado. No había ternura, ni suavidad, no había coherencia ni razón, solo excitación y delirio de pura pasión y deseo, deseo y ardor, ardor y fuego, fuego que quemaba sus propias entrañas.

Para cuando Ichigo dejó los labios de la chica para recorrer el camino de su barbilla y cuello, ella estaba inerte, tan deseosa de él como nunca pensó sentirse. Ichigo deslizó sus manos por todo el contorno del menudo cuerpo de la muchacha, tocó sobre la ropa cada curva del menudo cuerpo, sabiendo que había debajo de cada centímetro de esas telas. Rukia se estremeció con las poderosas manos bajo su cuerpo, con aquella señal infalible él tomó las caderas de la morena y subió el suéter que abrigaba la pálida piel de la chica, la despojó y la misma suerte corrió la camiseta que impedía su completa desnudez. Con su objetivo cumplido Ichigo la abrazo con fuerza y bruta presión, sus labios volvieron a unirse en húmedos y fuertes besos, que más que caricias parecían fuertes arremetidas de ataque, luego el muchacho tocó con las manos sin cortesía alguna las pequeñas colinas de la chica, haciendo que su garganta gimiera casi por una inercia incontrolable. Rukia apenas respiraba, sus labios estaban rojos y su piel ardiendo sin que ella se percatara.

—¿qué estas trata..trata…tratando…—dijo envuelta en un aturdimiento—de hacer…?.

Él no respondió solo se limitó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, para que sus pieles por fin se juntaran, lo que hiso que el calor de sus cuerpos aumentara, luego tomó las manos de la chica con su izquierda y las puso sobre la cabeza de esta, dejándola sin libertad de acción, luego la beso con fuerza y con la derecha buscó los jeans de la chica, el pecho de ella subía con rapidez por la dificultad de respirar, mientras su mente a ratos se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amante.

Las manos de Ichigo ardían de todas las más bajas pasiones que él nunca antes había sentido, todas con la misma fuerza y arrebato que las de un estúpido celoso. Tenía rabia, lo arrebataban los celos y lo inundaba el deseo, las tres disputándose el primer lugar. Necesitaba sentirla, tenerla poseerla, y si no era de mente y alma, quería hacerlo de todo su cuerpo, sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto pero su sentido del honor hacia tiempo lo dominaba esa brutal pasión por ella. "quiero hacerte mía, mía, solo mía, Rukia" y con este pensamiento se lanzó en picada al hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de la muchacha, lamiendo saboreando su sabor, dando pequeños mordiscos en su tersa piel, mientras su derecha ya se deshacía del botón del pantalón. Se recreó entre los negros cabellos de la chica, bajó por el cuello y descendió poco a poco. Los suaves gemidos de la chica, hacían que sus oídos se deleitaran, renovara su pasión y se nublara su razón, cuando no tuvo suficiente bajó su boca y jugueteó con la colinas femeninas mientras su mano ya dominaba el cierre de la morena, Rukia al sentir aquella liberación, se respingo.

—no…—exhaló sin fuerzas. Ichigo la miró a los ojos directamente, y en esa posición bajó los últimos milímetros de la cremallera de los jeans. Rukia quería negar pero su cuerpo ni estaba de acuerdo a negarse el placer que se le estaba brindando.

Con la misma mirada, el peli-naranjo acarició el triángulo, secreto de la creación, mientras los gemidos de la chica salían de su garganta descaradamente, una debilidad que la hacía batallar internamente con sus sentidos, el frenesí de la caricia aumentó y los sonidos de ella también. Ichigo sonrió satisfecho, la tenía tal como la quería; debilitada y a su merced. Soltó las manos de la chica, y la cabeza antes erguida se pegaron al cuerpo de su amante, mientras sus manos viajaban con pesadez a la cintura masculina, para abrazarla acariciar toda su espalada. La excitación, junto a ese dulce toqué de mujer, hicieron que la espera del chico fuera una cruel tortura pero, él determinado a sellar su objetivo, debía contenerse y resistir, sostuvo con su mano izquierda la cinturilla del pantalón de la chica y lo bajó muy despacio.

—¿qué quieres?—habló ronco

—ah…—ella suspiró y levantó la cabeza con los ojos entre abiertos, oscuros y brillantes.

—¿qué quieres?—se pegó a su piel lo que más pudo—Rukia

Y la torturó bajando su mano por su muslo.

—ah…ah no…—intentó

—¿qué no?—bajó y rozó con sus labios y lengua el labio inferior de la boca de la chica—¿qué no, Rukia?

—no…quiero

—¿no quieres?—y el índice del chico si movió en el interior de la prenda de la joven—¿no quieres?—la otra mano viajo al borde de la cintura de la braga de la chica y comenzó a bajarla.

Rukia solo sentía, e incluso sus manos se inmovilizaron en la espalda del chico.

—ah…Ichigo—en un gemido ahogado rogó—quiero…

—¿qué quieres?, dime y te lo daré, pídemelo

—te quiero, te quiero a ti ¡demonios hazlo ya! haz me tuya ¡ya!

La rendición femenina, lo renovó. Una vez más la tenía tal y como la quería, en segundos se deshizo de los pantalones de ella y los propios, la alzó levantándola en la pared y la penetro con fuerza y rudeza, con un centenar de besos ardientes y dominadores, casi en ataque de batalla. El vaivén de sus cuerpo fue duro y sin refinamiento, era una guerra, un ataque una lucha de voluntades. Cuando llegaron al clímax lo hicieron a la vez, en gemido voraz que manifestaban sus placeres. Apenas terminaron se separaron, acomodaron sus ropas y no dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta que salieron de la sala.

—No te molestes en avisarme si hoy tienes visitas—dijo son mirar

— ¿qué?

— me aburrí, creo que esto es el fin Rukia. Nuestro juego se acabó. Game Over.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

(1)Picante: forma despectiva de vulgar u ordinario.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Bueno mis lectores hasta aqu+i nuestro capitulo, me esmere para que el retorno fuera un poco más largo de lo habitual y intentare traer el próximo capitulo pronto.

**Rincón**** de Reviews:**

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK**: me alegra mucho que te gusten las parejas, y como ves el enrollo de otra está al rojo vivo… Jejej y los otras van teniendo más problemas y la obra está a pasos de su estreno ¡ah! ;)

**darisu-chan**: Si, Ulqui tenía su drama pero tendrá su hada curadora de males, ojalá que para ella también sea un bálsamo de sanación. Y espero que este capiytulo tambian haya sido de tu agrado =)

**Clan Yuki**: nueva actualización espero que sea de tu agrado y como ves, Ichigo y Rukia, una vez más se están enrollando en algo que va más allá de sus pensamientos…jejej, habrá que desenrollarlos …XD,

**Koral Kurosaki**: aquí está la actualización espero que te haya gustado y, como ves, Rukia e ichigo tuvieron un encuentro de aquellos pero con sabor a fin, pero ¿realmente todo termina aquí? ¡quién sabe!...jejeje.

**Myskymyheart**: ¡y se rompen las reglas! Pero ¿hasta qué punto? Me alegro que te haya gustado el cápitulo anterior, un abrazo.

**neko dani**: ufff, no sabes cuánto luche contra mi deber por actualizar, también sufrí una batalla campal contra mi cerebro que se negaba a pensar, por lo mismo los recompense con un capitulo extra largo….jejej. Ojala te haya gustado. ;)

**Nadia Mutou**: qué bueno que te haya gustado, y como ves las aclaraciones de lo que ocurrió en el departamento de Rukia están aquí… jejej. ¡Uhh! espera con ansias a los Vengadores, yo apenas salga también la arriendo para verla o ¡mejor la compro!…XD.

Un abrazo enorme a todos mis queridos lectores, de verdad, me hacen muy feliz que les guste la historia y la sigan y esperen las actualizaciones, y seguiré hasta el final con ella ;) un saludo gigante a todos.

¡Ah! por cierto los juegos Olímpicos están que arden, me encanta verlos, aunque a Chile no le ha ido muy bien pero sin duda todos los chilenos sentimos un orgullo gigante por nuestro gimnasta Tomás González, quien pese a todas las dificultades y poquísimo apoyo de la federación llegó tan lejos. Es nuestro héroe.

Y Por supuesto, felicitar a todos los países por sus desempeños y que el compañerismo mundial florezca por todas partes, como lo hacen en estos juegos ;)

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	20. Chapter 20

Una vez más vuelvo a disculparme por la demora, pero hacer un acto completo me supero, las ideas me anduvieron dejando desamparada, así cúlpenlas a ellas..jajaja

Un saludo gigante a todo y no quiero aburrirlos para que empiecen a leer n.n

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

¡A DISFRUTAR!

CAPÍTULO 20

-Game over ¿no?-dijo la chica mirando sus manos, mientras lograba recuperar su voz-así se arregla todo, y cada uno por su camino ¿no, Ichigo?

-es lo mejor para ambos, no tienes más problemas tú ni más problemas para mí

-¿y de qué clase de problemas me estás hablando? Oye; dijimos que era una relación libre y eso no implica ni escándalos, ni celos ¡ni nada! Dime de qué estúpidos problemas estamos hablando, ichigo.

-concentrarnos en nuestro camino, ser actores, buenos actores. Hablo...¡ ahh!…de tiempo, hablo de tiempo-dijo un tanto desesperado sintiendo que la respuesta que le resultaba tan lógica antes ahora en sus labios flaqueaba.

-solo nos vemos en las noches-agregó la morena con un tono que evocaba a la lógica

- y que por cierto…-pero la voz de la razón susurró a su oído-…no descansamos. Ves…-intetó mirarla, intentado que sus palabras llegaran tanto a los pensamientos más racionales de ella como a los suyos- estamos dejando de la lado nuestras prioridades, no estamos…

- ¡y claro! tú eres el que tiene la última palabra…-atacó con ira contenida- tú diste el inicio y tú el final, es muy fácil para ti ¿Y qué hay de mi opinión? es un acuerdo de ambos: ¡dos implicados!, no solo tú, por lo mismo ¡los dos! deberíamos estar de acuerdo ¿no lo crees?

-lo siento, pero no voy a seguir con esto Rukia-dijo empuñando sus manos y acumulando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

La morena cargo su mano hacia atrás con destino al rostro del chico, pero la mano firma del muchacho la detuvo.

-no-y la miro fijo a sus ojos-no lo manches con esto

-eres un imbécil-

-qué pasa, Kaien no es sufciente para ti-

La sangre de le puso de hielo como un tempa

-qué

-kaien, no es llo suficientetió

-callate-los ojos violetas se conmovieron-no me insultes así, no lo hagas-llas palabras emitidas con una dureza tan palpable que todo el ser del chico se sintió como un tempano-no sabes nada. Y creo, que tienes razón, es mejor terminar este jueo go, antes que no pueda soportarte.

Safó su mano y se fue con la espalda erguida, con su dignidad ingtacta. Ichigo la vio marcharse, vio como sus hombros firmes se endurecían cuando daba cada paso, uno más lejano de él porque él lo había permitido, porque el la dejaba, porque el la libraba, porque él..la quería tanto como para dejarla elegir entre los dos.

-no creas que esto te duele más a ti que a mi-con una triste sonrisa, siguió el mismo caminoa que Rukia, siguienod sus paso al escenario. El segundo acto de la obra estaba a punto de comenzar.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

ACTO 2

(El escenario divido en tres, a la derecha el living de una casa modesta a la izquierda el umbral de una casa lujosa y el centro un bus)

A la derecha (Diego guarda su equipaje en un bolso)

DIEGO: ya, con esto es suficiente y…

JOSÉ: ya te preparas para dejarnos

DIEGO: Papá

JOSÉ: no me gusta esta idea

DIEGO: Papá, es solo una semana ¿qué hay de malo…?

JOSÉ: ¿qué hay de malo?, Diego; te diré que hay de malo: te estas exponiendo en algo que ni siquiera alcanzas a reconocer.

DIEGO: es en lo que siempre he trabajado

JOSÉ: sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando, hijo. Esa gente no es igual a nosotros esa gente trabaja, piensa y siente distinto.

DIEGO: Por favor, no son extraterrestres

JOSÉ: Casi. No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con ellos.

DIEGO: Papá, hace tiempo deje de ser un niño y de preocuparme por lo que dicen los demás.

JOSÉ: Diego. Deja esta idea.

DIEGO: Papá, lo quieras o no tu hijo ya creció. No voy a dejar de hacer lo que creo correcto, por complacer a nadie.

JOSÉ: entonces no te molestes en volver. Vete, pero no quiero verte otra vez por aquí

DANIELA: ¿Papá?

JOSÉ: Dani…

DANIELA: Diego…¿te vas?

DIEGO: (La abraza) no, soló es por una semana, luego volveré con ustedes…

DANIELA: pero oí a papá decir qué…

DIEGO: No…te aseguro que regresaré (besa su frente)

JOSÉ: si vas en ese viaje

DIEGO: sé lo que hago, no hagas esto más difícil, Papá. No pasará nada, porque no hay de que temer.

JOSÉ: Hable con Pablo, él tampoco se fía de…

DIEGO: tampoco me quiere cerca de ellos, no es una fuente confiable...

JOSÉ: te estas cegando por algo que no vale la pena

DIEGO: Si lo vale, ayudar…

JOSÉ: no vengas con eso, se perfectamente a lo que vas. Diego se que es por una mujer, vas detrás de ella, que es lo que quieres demostrar. Mostras que puedes estar a su nivel a su estirpe

DIIEGO: ¡no, no es por…!

JOSÉ: No lo nieges. Lo sé. Ya no puedo obligarte mientras tengas a tu hermana de tu lado. Pero escucha bien esto, muchacho; asume como el hombre que eres con cada uno de tus actos, y si por alguna razón todo se sale de tus manos, nunca dudes de ti. Siempre mantén tu frente en alto y no te dejes vencer, porque es eso lo que querrán de ti, no dejes que te vean derrotado.

DIEGO: hablas como si alguien me estuviera esperando para lanzarse sobre mi cuello, ¿qué es, papá?

JOSÉ: no lo sé Diego, solo te lo advierto. Cuando alguien no es el adecuado para estar entre sus líneas no descansan hasta verlos abajo.

DIEGO: lo tendré en cuenta

JOSÉ: Te quiero, hijo (lo abraza junto a Daniela)

(Se apagan las luces)

DIEGO: yo también los amo.

(Se ilumina el lado izquierdo del escenario)

ROBERTO: estas radiante

PAULA: gracias, estoy tan ansiosa

ROBERTO: lo harás bien y todo saldrá como lo has planeado

PAULA: eso quiero, incluso si tan solo sale la mitad de bueno a como lo dibuja mi mente me sentiré satisfecha.

ROBERTO: esa es mi hija (la abraza)

PAULA: ahora debo irme

ROBERTO: de acuerdo

PAULA: Dile a mi madre que…

ISABEL: tú no vas a ninguna parte

PAULA: madre, ¿qué dices?

ISABEL: Lo que oíste

PAULA: no puedes impedírmelo

ISABEL: claro que sí, tú no vas.

PAULA: madre, es mi proyecto

ISABEL: pero puedes manejarlo desde aquí

PAULA: no, tengo, debo ir

ISABEL: ¿tu profesor no está a cargo?

PAULA: esto es absurdo. Pero descuida, no estoy pidiendo permiso soy lo suficiente adulta para decidir y soy yo quien decide ahora: me voy.

ISABEL: no, a menos que tu amiguito no se asome por allí

PAULA: por amiguito te refieres a Diego

ISABEL: Si y si se acerca….

PAULA: Adiós madre

ISABEL: ¡Paula! ¡espera aún no he terminado…!

PAULA: madre con todo mi respeto, pero nada va impedir que eso ocurra Diego es tan importante como el mismo proyecto. Y eso significa que él va y participará e incluso será monitor. Lo entiendes.

ISABEL: ¡déjalo! ¡no puedes enamorarte de ese…!

PAULA: qué, si es así. Diego es muy talentoso y tiene un temple del cual muchos carecen y que otros tantos no ven. Por favor, no lo juzgues sin conocerlo.

ISABEL: no quiero que…

ROBERTO: Isabel, déjalo ya. Paula ya tomó su decisión y sabe lo que hará. No la atormentes más

ISABEL: ¡pero Roberto! ¿vas a dejarla que se embarque en algo que pueda ser terrible, horroroso?

ROBERTO: ¿qué cosas estás pensando, mujer?. Es como si no conocieras a tu hija. Vete Paula, se te hace tarde.

PAULA: gracias papá. Adiós, adiós mamá.

(se va)

ISABEL: ¡detenla, detenla, detenla! Roberto, por favor no dejes que se vaya.

ROBERTO: No. Jamás cortaría sus alas; son demasiado fuertes y altas para tan siquiera alcanzarlas.

ISABEL: no tanto como el desprestigio, la vergüenza, el error que puede cometer allí.

ROBERTO: ya te lo dije una vez, Isabel. Hablas como si no conocieras a tu hija.

ISABEL: Pero, Roberto. No es solo eso…

ROBRETO: Que se involucre con un joven al que ella estime conveniente no tiene porqué…

ISABEL: sabes que no te hablo de eso

ROBERTO: ¿las clases social? Por favor Isabel, ya lo hemos discutido: Paula es una muchacha juiciosa y más allá de las posiciones sociales ella se guía de su corazón.

ISABEL: Reconozco que me aterra, es horrible una pesadilla…pero Rober…

ROBERTO: entonces. Isabel ¿qué puede ser tan terrible?

ISABEL: lo sabes, sé que en el fondo lo sabes.

ROBERTO: ¿qué cosa? (con cautela y un poco de miedo)

ISABEL: nunca te has preguntado porque me opongo tanto a estas relaciones…

ROBERTO: Isabel…

ISABEL: Roberto…Paula tal vez ella….

ROBERTO: ¿qué? Isabel ¡dilo ya! (sobresaltado y sus manos sobre los hombros de Isabel)

ISABEL: ¡nuestra Paula! Es nuestra, ¿verdad Roberto?

ROBERTO: por supuesto…¿a qué te refieres…?

ISABEL: ella….

(las luces se apangan)

ISABEL: es posible que Paula encuentre…nuestro más grande secreto, su raíces su…propio origen.

(Las luces se encienden en el centro del escenario con el simulacro de salida de bus)

AGATA: Promete que será sensata, llamarás todos los días y no harás amistades raras

FERNANDA: Mamá…(avergonzada)

AGATA: no vengas con esa cara jovencita. Por mi tu no vas

FERNANDA: pero mamá, tu sabes que…

AGATA: niña caprichosa. No estarías a punto de subir a ese bus si….

VICTOR: la convivencia entre los alumnos fuera del horario cotidiano de la universidad es uno de los factores más importantes para la formación de un futuro profesional… y Fernanda tiene edad suficiente como para saber con quién debe o no debe relacionarse

AGATA: ¿está criticando la manera de manejar a mi hija, profesor?

VICTOR: digo que Fernanda ya puede ser responsable por sí misma

AGATA: no cuando viva bajo mi techo

FERNANDA: mamá por favor (angustiada)

AGATA: es por esa misma razón que está aquí no desobedeciendo mis ordenes.

VICTOR: las que ya no deberían existir

AGATA: pero existen (a Fernanda) No cometas barbaridades, adiós. Hasta luego, profesor(se va)

VICTOR: pero las reglas son para romperlas ¿no?

FERNANDA: si…bueno…supongo

VICTOR: Fernanda ¿crees que lo que haces está mal?

FERNANDA: yo pues…creo que no…

VICTOR: muy bien, toma tu decisión y cuando la tengas apóyala con todas tus fuerzas, sin importar lo que los demás…lo que tu madre diga

FERNANDA: eso es lo que intento…pero hay veces en que resulta tan difícil (compungida) mi madre...

VICTOR: lo sé…pero ahora es tu vida. Decide cómo vivir ahora y serás feliz contigo misma hasta el último de tus días.

FERNANDA: es difícil

VICTOR: nadie dijo que lo sería y eso, es lo más interesante y divertido de todo ¿no lo crees?

FERNADA: si (sonríe) para ser yo misma.

(entra paula por la izquierda seguida por Antonio y Karen. Por la derecha entra Diego y Pablo)

PAULA: por fin, llegó el día

ANTONIO: así es (abraza a Paula por los hombros)

PAULA: es un día glorioso, es lo máximo estoy tan tan…

ANTONIO: hermosa

PAULA: por favor (deja el agarre un poco molesta)

ANTONIO: Es la vedad

PAULA: no empieces con eso ¿quieres?(se voltea para quedar frente a ellos) esto es especial esto es…

(Paula choca con Diego)

DIEGO: un encuentro inesperado

PAULA: ¡Diego! (sonrió con placer)

ANTONIO: (aparte) aparece sin que lo llamen

KAREN: (a Antonio) él también irá y lo sabes

ANTONIO: (sonríe con malicia) y se activaran todo lo que tengo planeado, estas lista traidorcilla

KAREN: Antonio

ANTONIO: ah, no te pongas así (acaricia el rostro de Karen) sabes que lo haces por un bien mayor, ¿no?

KAREN: Antonio, creo que yo no…

PABLO: Hola(con sequedad)

ANTONIO: Hola (con desprecio) un invitado especial al baile. Esfúmate

PABLO: no te dejaría el camino libre. No me conocen ni yo a ustedes, no tengo intenciones de relacionarme y supongo tampoco ustudes, por lo mismo les advierto no se metan con él, no hagan nada en contra de él, porque luego pueden arrepentirse de verdad. Si lo hacen me vería obligado a tomar medidas, y se los aseguro no serán agradables (sonríe complacido) y no tendré remordimientos en hacerlo. No confío en nadie y menos aún en ustedes.

ANTONIO: y tu quien te crees hijo de…

KAREN: No (toma a Antonio del brazo)

ANTONIO: ¡suéltame!

KAREN: Déjalo, el solo está hablando con…

ANTONIO: Amenazando, eso es lo que hace

PABLO: tómalo como quieres, yo diría que es apenas una advertencia

ANTONIO: ¿te crees muy listo, eh?

PABLO: no, solo alguien precavido

ANTONIO: pues tu preocupación no servirá de nada

PABLO: eso lo veremos

KAREN: chicos

VÍCTOR: (Interrumpe) me parece genial que se estén relacionando pero el bus se va, tomen sus cosas que nos marchamos.

(Víctor tras ellos los hizo subir los bolsos al bus)

PAULA: por fin nos vamos

DIEGO: al fin, creo que ya no puedo esperar

PAULA: Diego, ¿lo dices solo por el viaje y el proyecto?

DIEGO: ¿necesito otro incentivo?

PAULA: no lo sé, dime tú

DIEGO: ¿qué quieres oír?

PAULA: la verdad

DIAGO: ¿y cuál crees que es?

PAULA: no lo sé, dímela tú, tu verdad.

DIEGO: no puedo, a menos que…

PAULA: a amenos que qué

DIEGO: que tú me confieses la tuya

PAULA: creo que tú ya lo sabes

DIEGO: necesito oírla de tus labios

PAULA: Entonces…

ANTONIO: Paula, ya nos vamos, sube

PAULA: De acuerdo, siempre tan inoportuno

DIEGO:(toma su mano y suben) entonces vamos.

PAULA: De acuerdo

(ambos suben, como últimos pasajeros y el telón baja para que aparezca una tela de color blanca, mostrando las imágenes del esfuerzos de anteriores proyectos de construcción: imágenes del patio de un colegio, refugio de los chicos para el proyecto, planos y herramientas, todos los chicos encargados de la obras están presente)

VICTOR: muy bien chicos el primer proyecto se iniciará mañana. Si bien somos un grupo pequeño, este es un trabajo exploratorio para continuar en gran escala el próximo semestre. La construcción se realizara apenas a 5 kilómetros de aquí y nos transportaremos en camioneta dispuesta por la organización. Las habitaciones serán dividas entre chicos y chicas. No quiero protestas de su parte y ni esa caras. Diego, acércate, quiero que explique los conceptos básicos de la construcción

DIEGO: ¿yo?

VICTOR: claro, eres el más indicado

DIEGO: de acuerdo. (se acerca a delante) la construcción no solo es levantar unos paneles y construir un cuarto; aquí estamos construyendo los cimientos donde se depositará la vida de personas con esperanzas, frustraciones, preocupaciones, anhelos y sueños, y nosotros tenemos que hacer que uno de sus miedos: el tener un techo al cual albergarse, desaparesca, y lo vean como algo alcanzable (Dio un suspiro) lo que quiero decir, que no solo se depositaran a descansar aquí.

(risas)

DIEGO: No, lo digo en serio: aquí están sus vidas y esperanzas todas puestas sobre sus manos. Asumámoslo con el corazón y hagámoslo con el alma.

(los aplausos uno a uno fueron aumentando)

DIEGO: así es que ¡manos a la obra! Ahora la primera regla básica para la construcción es la elección del material y el terreno, esto se hace de la siguiente forma….

(a un lado Antonio se aleja)

KAREN: ¿Antonio?

ANTONIO: sigue escuchando que es importante, si quieres seguir siendo leal ¿no?

KAREN: no seas desagradable

ANTONIO: entérate, así soy yo, tengo cosas mejores que hacer

(Pablo los escucha disimuladamente)

KAREN: no creía que fueras cruel

ANTONIO: créeme lo soy ¿ya se te olvido?

KAREN: pero…

ANTONIO: déjame tranquilo (se va)

KAREN: Ant…(la toma de la mano pablo) Tú (se voltea)

PABLO: quédate

KAREN: Pablo, yo no…

PABLO: solo quédate y no digas nada

KAREN: yo no

PABLO: Shhh…no hay que explicar nada (la tomó de la mano y ambos siguieron escuchando)

DIEGO: … y así las puertas y las ventanas no tendrán problemas para que las bisagras funciones correctamente y resistan su peso. Cualquier pregunta, dificultad no duden en preguntarme.

VICTOR: Gracias Diego, seguro que tendrás que atender más de algún inconveniente. Paula, por favor ¿podrías indicarnos las zonas que abordaremos en esta primera etapa?

PAULA: claro, primero iremos a visitar a los solicitantes de las cabañas. Inspeccionaremos lo que le haga falta y calificaremos el terreno para luego entrar de lleno en la construcción. Nuestra misión será…

(el estruendo de la alarma contra incendios se activa)

VICTOR: por favor mantengan la calma

(todos corren en busca de refugio)

DIEGO: iré por los materiales

VICTYOR: ¡Diego, no vayas!

(Diego se va)

PAULA: voy contigo

VICTOR: Paula. ¡Dios, Pablo hazte cargo! ¿dónde rayos está Antonio?

(Se va)

PABLO: vamos, iremos a ver qué tan grave es esto, pero mantengan la calma

KAREN: de acuerdo, vamos Fernanda

FERNANDA: Si

(salen)

(entra Diego, cargado con los bolsos por un lado, y los deja en el suelo)

DIEGO: nada. Solo esta estúpida humedad. Por suerte los bomberos no se aparecieron.

(Por la derecha entra Antonio, riendo tras su espalda, hasta el centro que voltea para ver a Diego)

ANTONIO: ¿haciendo la buena acción del días?

DIEGO: y tu desahogando tus frustraciones con estúpidas jugarretas (paso a paso se hacen rodeos)

ANTONIO: ¿y quién dice que lo he hecho?

DIEGO: no hay que ser un genio para saberlo

ANTONIO: ¿y supones que pude haber sido yo?, no me entrometas en idioteces

DIEGO: acaso delitos más grandes son de tu calaña

ANTONIO: (rie) no me mescles contigo, yo soy de estirpe, no tengo calaña

DIEGO: ¿la sofisticación va de la mano con robos de guante blanco?

ANTONIO: cuida tu posición muerto de hambre

DIEGO: posición ¡ja! despierta la época de reinados se acabó hace muchos años

ANYONIO: no cuando la clase se interpone

DIEGO: prefiero no tener clase que ser como tú: un idiota aburrido de gastar el dinero de papá para satisfacer sus caprichos, pero ¡qué irónico! no puedes conseguir el mayor el mayor ¿no Antonio?

ANTONIO: ¿ah, si?, ¿y qué es lo que no he podido conseguir según tú, Freud?

DIEGO: para qué decirlo, si es tan claro

ANTONIO: no, no está claro. ¡escúpelo! ¿qué es lo que sabes?

DIEGO: no nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos. Y si de mí depende jamás te podrás acercar a su corazón.

ANTONIO: ¿por qué estás tan seguro?

DIEGO: porque sé lo que puede hacerla feliz, y la protegeré hasta que cumpla con todo lo que desea.

ANTONIO: ¿de dónde sacaras dinero para satisfacerla? ¿Venderás lo que no tienes?

DIEGO: ¡estás tan equivocado!, para ti todo es dinero ¿no?

(Antonio se acerca amenazante)

ANTONIO: todo se resuelve y se consigue con eso ¿no?

DIEGO: para ella no

(Antonio lo agarra de la solapa)

ANTONIO: ¿qué insinúas?

DIEGO: nada. Solo esclarezco los hechos (lo empuja para que lo suelte) no tengo oscuras intenciones como las tuyas.

ANTONIO: eso… (se levanta rápido y empuña su mano para dar un golpe)

(entra paula a presenciar la escena)

PAULA: ¡Antonio! (grita)

(el puño lo detiene Diego con su derecha)

DIEGO Y ANTONIO: ¡Paula!

PAULA: dejen de comportarse como unos niños, Diego suelta a Antonio. ¿Porque no pueden ser amigos?

DIEGO: ¿amigos?

PAULA: no me repliques. Antonio, se civilizado, ¿acaso no es este un proyecto en el que me prometiste colaborar?

ANTONIO: no des la lata, Paula. Tenía que arreglar cuentas con..

PAULA: ¡lo prometiste! no rompas una vez más tu imagen ante mí o es eso lo que quieres que crea. Te comportas como un bebe malcriado

ANTONIO: me conoces demasiado como para creer lo que ves. No me vengas con replicas y suplicas sin fundamentos

PAULA: una segunda oportunidad es más que suficiente como para a condicionarte a comportarte

ANTONIO: cierra la boca. No eres mi madre, y deja de ser tan señorial ahora ¿O acaso así te comportas para impresionarlo?

PAULA: sabes que todo en mi es lo que ves

ANTONIO: no estoy seguro de ello. (la mira intensamente) porque yo también te conozco.

PAULA: de eso no estaría tan segura.

ANTONIO: (Sonrie ironico, se acerca a Paula y susurra, con la mano en la barbilla de ella) en lo absoluto (se va)

DIEGO: fue él

PAULA: ¿Qué?

DIEGO: estoy seguro que fue el quien activó las alarmas

PAULA: yo no creo que…

DIEGO: no te ciegues por lo que quieres que él sea, ve lo que realmente es

PAULA: ¿y cómo es? (se molesta)

DIEGO: tú ya lo sabes, ¿quieres seguir queriendo que cambie?

PAULA: lo conozco desde que soy niña, él se comporta así porque es muy mimado pero en realidad…

DIEGO: en realidad es peor de lo que tu imaginación te pueda proporcionar o incluso más

PAULA: por favor. No seas celoso

DIEGO: tengo razones de sobra para tenerlos. Paula él no es tu amigo él no quiere ser tu amigo

PAULA: ¡claro que lo es! siempre que lo he necesitado me ha ayudado él…

DIEGO: críeme él no quiere ser tu amigo. (se acerca) Como tampoco lo quiero ser yo

PAULA: Diego…(da un paso atrás)

DIEGO: No me malinterpretes… (se acerca) quiero decir que…(le toma la mano) Paula, quiero ser algo más que eso. Por favor se mi novia

(entra Víctor )

VICTOR: al fin los encuentro. Paula, los planos están a salvo al parecer solo fue una falsa alarma. Diego ¡qué alivio que hayas rescatado los equipajes! ¡una idea estupenda! De no ser por tu todo se habría mojado. Lo que me intriga es ¿de dónde se habrán activado esas alarmas y cómo…?

(los focos apuntaron a Diego Y PAULA dejando en penumbras a victor, Diego se aleja junto al hombre y paula se fue por la izquierda, un tanto perpleja.

La luz apunta a los bolsos, entre ellos se mueven con insistencia hasta hacer desaparecer el de Diego, y el escenario queda en penumbras. Baja una cortina blanca donde un nuevo video aparece con las imágenes de la construcción de las cabañas, luego sube y aparece en esecena una cabaña a medio construir. Simulando un techo, trabaja Antonio, clavando. Abajo Karen lucha con las bisagras de una ventana, Paula verifica los materiales para asistir a Antonio, Pablo moldea los detalles de la cerradura y Diego corta el zinc de los techos).

KAREN: (lanza un pequeño alarido) ¡ahh…! esto es imposible

PABLO: nada es imposible, ¿qué sucede?

KAREN: No logro que coincidan las bisagras y una astilla entro en mi dedo

PABLO: déjame ver. No seas exagerada. Puedo sacarla, solo tendrás que aguantar un poco.(la saca)

KAREN: cuida…¡auch!

PABLO: no exageres

KAREN: no exagero. Gracias. Pero aún queda eso (apunta la ventana)

PABLO: déjame ver. Esto no…¡ah! ¿sabea cómo atornillar?

KAREN: supongo…

PABLO: hazlo

KAREN: Pero…

PABLO: inténtalo y te corregiré, de otra forma no aprenderás.

KAREN: bien…(lo intenta)

PABLO: no (le toma la mano y presiona) debes presionar y no solo girar para que el tornillo se incruste en la madera

KAREN: Pablo…

PABLO: ¿qué?

KAREN: no quiero que pienses mal de mí, ¿si?

PABLO: mhh…

KAREN: ¿si?

PABLO: contra toda mi lógica y todo lo que he visto. No puedo pensar mal de ti

KAREN: ¿en serio?

PABLO: Si. Ya está listo, para la otra Bisagra debes hacerlo igual.

ANTONIO: Karen (la mira con advertencia desde arriba)

KAREN:…(se aleja con mirada perdida, Pablo vueleve a su trabajo, lanzando una mirada poco a migable a Antonio)

ANTONIO: Paula, otro filtro

PAULA: aquí tienes

DIEGO: Déjamelo a mí (se estira y se lo entrega)

ANTONIO: a ti nadie te llamo

DIEGO: me es más fácil a mí, que a ella

ANTONIO: tonterías. Paula dile a este tipo que se vaya a fastidiar a otra parte, nosotros estamos trabajando aquí

PAULA: Antonio

ANTONIO: es la verdad. Nosotros estamos con el techo ¿no?

PAULA: si, pero no hay nada de malo en un poco de ayuda.

ANTONIO: como quieras (se gira y vuelve a su labor)

PAULA: gracias (le da un suave beso en los labios a Diego)

DIEGO: me aseguraré que me necesites más

(todos menos Antonio vitorean. Victor aparece)

VICTOR: todos al trabajo.

(Fernanda entra del otro lado)

VICTOR: justo a quien buscaba. Fernanda ¿hablaste con los dueños? ¿Qué te han contado?

FERNANDA: son una familia muy unida y por sobre todo trabajadora. En este sector es difícil la vida, pero el aire puro y la vista son maravillosas. No lo dejarían por nada

VICTOR: mhh… es el problema de la centralización de un país, las comunicaciones, los hospitales, educación, transporte e incluso necesidades tan básicas como el aguas se hacen imposible. Pero la tradición familiar y la riqueza de su belleza, te arraigan como los más viejos arboles tras las montañas.

FERNANDA: pero luchan día a día para sobrevivir. Comen de lo que cosecha y crían, beben de lo que recogen de las lluvias y el rio, pero lo más importante es que son felices.

VICTOR: a veces me pregunto si de verdad lo son, ¿por qué no buscar un lugar mejor?

FERNANDA: sus corazones están unidos. No son ellos los que deberías abandonar, es la civilización la que debería llegar a ellos.

VICTOR: es cierto, pero lamentablemente no es así.

FERNANDA: pero llegamos nosotros, donde nadie lo hizo nosotros lo hicimos, y esa es nuestra misión

VICTOR: me alegra que la comprendas

(se gira, todos estaban listos tras ellos)

VICTOR: nuestra misión, por esta vez está cumplida.

(Se apagan las luces un nuevo telón aparecen fotos de las casa y sus inauguraciones de estas. Aparece la última casa en construcción lista. En escena aparece Diego)

DIEGO: las herramientas (busca de un lugar a otro) ¿dónde están? las olvide por completo dónde las deje. Creo que ¡he perdido la cabeza por completo estos últimos días! ¡dijo que sí, realamente no puedo creerlo, solo quería estar a su lado, pero minuto a minuto , segundo a segundo mirda tras mirada, todo me pareció tan natural! Que no pude evitarlo. Ahora nada puede ir mal, además si hay confianza, esperanza y amor nada podría ser un error.

(entra alguien más, de espalda a Diego)

DIEGO: ¿Paula? No era necesaria que vinieras, solo vine por una herramientas (la tomada de los hombros) Paula.

(la chica voltea)

MUCHACHA: lo siento, pero creo que esto es lo buscabas

DIEGO: Paula, tu las tenías, porque no me lo dijiste antes

MUCHACHA: deje de llamarme así por favor, yo no soy quién dice que soy.

DIEGO: (perplejo) ¿qué? si eres Paula, estas aquí por tu proyecto y regresamos a casa ahora, pronto de hecho.

MUCHACHA: No. Por favor no me confunda yo tan solo vivo aquí, mi padre me conto que estaban trabajando, mientras estaba en el pueblo para buscar provisiones. Me llamo Andrea, y por cierto ¿quién es Paula?, me gustaría conocerla y darle las gracias.

DIEGO: me temo que no será posible (tragó saliva) gracias por su ayuda.

ANDREA: gracias a ustedes.

(se oye la voz clamando a Andrea)

ANDREA: debo marcharme, me gustaría volver a verlos y agraceserñes personalmete

DIEGO: algu día, ahora me temo que es imposible

ANDREA: una pena. Pero podrá ustedes dárselas en mi nombre

DEIGO: si…np hay problema

(Andrea se acerca y lo besa en la mejilla)

ANDREA: muchas gracias, adiós.

DIEGO: adiós.

(al centro y perplejo)

DIEGO: ¿podría… o es imposible? ¿Podrían existir dos personas tan exactamente iguales o tan solo es mi imaginación? (se pellizca) no, no lo es: duele. Es real. Tanto miedo a lo que es diferente, tan solo porque no perteneces, es tan solo un escudo para ocultar la verdad. Pero si así lo fuera… Paula no tendría idea. Paula no lo sabe… Paula ni siquiera lo sospecha…¿será posible, será cierto será esta la realidad? ¡es tan…incompresible! como sólo la vida y la ironías de esta puedan crear. Solo este mundo puede hacerme tropezar con una verdad tan extraña y peligrosa como un arma nuclear, mas ahora…(al público) ¿qué puedo hacer?.

(Las luces una vez más se apagan y la escena vuelve al campamento con el bus de fondo)

FERNANDA: no puedo creer que regresemos tan pronto. Estas dos semanas han sido lo máximo

VICTOR: esto ha servido para muchas personas, tanto para sus familias como para nosotros mismos.

FERNANDA: es cierto. Hoy siento que he crecido que soy un poco más yo misma sin…

VICTOR: sin la influencia de tu madre

FERNANDA: no sé qué pasará cuando vuelva pero estoy segura que no será igual, por lo menos para mí no será igual

VICTOR: dentro de ti están las respuestas. Lo sabes ahora

FERNANDA: soy capaz de enfrentarla. No ser lo que ella desea que sea, no ser apenas lo que ella proyecta de mí, no ocultar lo que de verdad yo soy.

VICTOR: no se trata de que seas capaz de hacerle frente, sino de ser tú, solamente ser tú.

FERNANDA: y bajo estas manos sé que lo soy. Soy capaz de mucho, más de lo que siempre imagine

VICTOR: siempre lo fuiste, lo que acaba de ocurrir es que ahora lo sabes.

FERNANDA: gracias. Profesor usted me ha enseñado tanto

VICTOR: no, nada de eso. Solo abrí un poco tus ojos, a volver tu vista hacia ti, tu propia alma, tu propia esencia.

FERNANDA: de todas formas gracias. Ahora sé que su corazón es honesto, no importa lo que diga mi madre.

VICTOR: ¿tu madre?

FERNANA: usted esta consiente que lo detesta

VICTOR: si...pero me sorprende que hable de mi…

FERNANDA: ¿eso lo perturba?

VICTOR: si, no… es decir: me descoloca

FERNANDA: no se preocupe, siempre las calumnias se pierden entre bocas mientras las esencias permanecen ahí, a flote para que las descubramos.

VICTOR: si, pero…

FERNANDA: pero le importe esa opinión ¿verdad?

VICTOR: la verdad…no. Creo que no.(un poco turbado grita) ¡ya nos vamos!

(todos corren y suben)

(Diego de los últimos tras Paula)

DIEGO: Paula, antes que subas necesito decirte algo.

PAULA: (le sonríe) ¿qué es?

DIEGO: no podría ocultártelo ahora

(desde la escalera el bus)

ANTONIO: nos vamos, suban ya

DIEGO: no te entrometas

ANTONIO: nos vamos, Paula (con voz gélida)

PAULA: déjalo, danos unos segundos

(Antonio la toma del brazo)

DIEGO: suéltala, estamos hablando

(Antonio lo empuja)

ANTONIO: no lo creo

PAULA: Antonio

(Diego lo empuja y recibe un puñetazo de parte de Antonio, forcejean hasta el suelo. Aparece Víctor)

VICTOR: ¿qué están haciendo), ya son unos adultos dejen de actuar como niños

(Intenta separarlos. Pablo toma a Diego y Víctor a Antonio)

DIEGO: ¡suéltame! ¡sé lo que hago puedo controlarme!

ANTONIO: (sonrie) si se bien con lo que te relajas

DIEGO: ¿a qué te refieres idiota?

VICTOR: silencio ambos.

DIEGO: (suspira) de acuerdo, por el bien de todos. (acomoda su mochila en su hombro lo que hace caer un paquete café)

(Paula lo toma)

PAULA: Diego ¿qué es esto?

ANTONIO: no lo decía yo; él ya sabe cómo relajarse.

(todos miran a Pula en silencio)

PAULA: Droga…(en penumbras) ¿Diego?

Las luces se apagan fin del acto 2

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

La frescura del aire era un regalo que se permitió recibir después de la jornada de ensayo general, era tan exquisito sentir que estaba dando los pasos adecuados, no de acuerdo a las normas, no de acuerdo a lo políticamente correcto, no de acuerdo a su código, si no ante sus propios placeres. Sí, Tosushiro Hitsugaya estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente con sus sentidos y su propia vida. Por un lado estaba su carrera, que sentía resurgir como la espuma hacia el éxito, luego estaba Hinamori….no podía dejar de sentirse conmovido con su sonrisa, sus gestos y su mirada mas su actual forma de verla había cambiado, ahora Momo era una amiga, algo como una prima casi una hermana. Esa flor que había florecido en su pecho, como la primavera nacen los primores, maduró en algo más cercano a la fraternidad.

Tosushiró abrió su departamento en pen umbras sujetando con su bolso al hombro, buscó el interruptor pero la luz aún potente del atardecer lo detuvo y en su lugar corrió las cortinas mientras los rayos del sol se expandían con sus lenguas naranjas. Era maravilloso ver esa mágica sensación de noche sin serlo y tarde no terminada. Y una vez más pensó, lo mejor de su propio momento, lo políticamente incorrecto, lo más excitante y sorprendente; Karin.

Las normas eran una forma de llevar la vida, seguirlas eran una forma natural de aceptarla en su propio destino. Jamás cuestionó por un segundo romperlas, como ahora, por ella. Karin era una grata sorpresa en su camino, una dulce sensación de bien estar , un delirante placer de saber que no todo se puede obtener siguiendo las reglas. ¿Qué pensaría el Toushiro de hace cinco años? lo más probable es que lo molería a palos, pero el de hoy… el de hoy no podría borrar esa misteriosa sonrisa tan pocas veces exibida aunque quisiera.

Cuando el sol ya se transformaba en un oscuro azul, el teléfono sonó. Hitsugaya salió de su ensueño y contestó.

-aló, aquí Hitsugaya

-Shiro

-Karin-sonrió y se apoyó en la pared

-sí, es… hola

-Hola

-Shiro yo…querí felicitarte la obra salió sensacional

-ya lo habías hecho en el teatro

-bueno quería decírtelo a ti.

- ¿y eso?

-¿acaso no puedo llamarte cuando quiera? Eso era lo que solíamos hacer antes de…

-Karin

-¿qué? quiero decir que nada ha cambiado

-¿de verdad lo crees así? ¿qué nada ha cambiado?

-no, por eso…yo…

Silencio

-Karín-agregó Tosushiro girando su cuerpo

-quería decirte algo, pero no puedo hacerlo por teléfono

El timbre del departamento sonó. Tosushiiro sonrió

-entonces has venido hasta aquí. De acuerdo, esperame.

-Shiro…-

El chico cortó. Y se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. La sonrisa y la vitalidad de antes se borró, dando lugar a la sorpresa y perplejidad.

-Toushiro-dijo la chica con las manos sosteniendo un pequeño bolso en el centro de su cuerpo

-mo….Momo

-¿puedo pasar?

-….-

-no te preocupes, solo quiero hablar, puedo hacerlo desde aquí si lo quieres

Tosuhiro abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada

-¿Toushiro?

-si, no …¡ahh!, pasa – se giró para darle espacio.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y todos sus malditas convicciones antes claras y solidas flaquearon. Por un segundo fue como era antes, sin daños, sin tristeza y sin engaño, Solo ellos dos cuando volvía a sus brazos, perdiéndose en sus caricias y su dulzura. Llevaba todo el pelo suelto y vuelto a un lado, tal como él insistía que lo llevará en sus años más felices junto a ella. Un vestido de base negra y detalles en blanco que rodeaba su cintura y el cuello, un abrigo negro al igual que las botas de medio taco. Una imagen que lo habría matado de placer y lujuria de no estar prevenido; Hoy no era ayer, hoy las cosas eran diferentes, hoy no era el mismo idiota enamorado, hoy sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer y por sobretodo, hoy su corazón había pasado de estar en la sala de cuidado intensivos a una agradable sala de recuperación, mientras era contemplado por unos profundo ojos negros.

Respiró hondo. La nostalgia, su cariño y deseos fueron reprimidos, mientras su experiencia lo previno.

-¿qué quieres Hinamori?-dijo en tono cansado.

Ella se levantó, viendo la resolución de los ojos verdes. Esa mirada orgullosa e independiente, "su madurez" pensó. Nada del chico que hace años había compartido sus sueños y anhelos, ese se fue para dejarlo hecho todo un hombre. Por eso, las palabras estarían de más, cualquier truco cubierto por la retórica estaría de más y no le quedó más que actuar.

-a esto

Con sus manos cubrió el rostro de Toushiro y lo besó, profundo, desesperada e impulsivamente. Cubriendo sus labios volvió a prometer como lo había hecho para sí misma "esta noche Toushiro, volverás a ser mío"

Espero que les haya gustado esta entregam aunque es una gran avance para la obra y la próxima es ¡el estreno! A pasado mucho antes de llegar a esto.. pero lo he disfrutado mucho, pero no crean que es el final, no señor.

RINCON DE LOS REVIEWS:

Clan Yuki: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y bueno sí, Ichigo y esta vez Rukia, dieron fin a su juego. Y ahora nos queda lo que pasa con Shiro, la tiene difícil ¿no?

Meikyo Natsume: uuu juegos olímpicos, ninguna cosecha, pero en fin para Brasil nos preparamos. PERO LOS PARAOLIMPICOS NOS DIO LA SORPRESA Y ¡DE ORO!, eso habla de fortaleza.

¡O! que bueno que te haya gustado. Ichigo y Rukia terminaron su juego, su peligroso juego, pero ¿qué consecuencia puede traer? ¡Ya lo veremos! . Es primera vez que me dicen lo de Kaien y Grimmjow, sí se parece a su personalidad, pero elegí a Kaien 1 porque me encanta hacerlo batirse con Ichigo, 2 porque tiene un encanto que derrite y 3 porque es ideal como "mentor" más experiencia y eso para Rukia, al fin y al cabo ella aprende y crece con él.

Y ahora el que esta en peligro es Shiro, ¿no lo crees?

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: creeme que no eres la única que quiere descuartizar a ese hombre ..XD, Ichigo, ahora fue Rukia quien dio sus razones. Ahora el peligro y la tentación están con Shro, jejej, ¿qué hará?

Yukime-san: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y disculpas una vez más por la demora, pero tenía que crear el acto 2 completo para esta entrega, en fin. Como he dicho antes, no dejare esta historia, la terminare y cuando este llegando a su fin les iré avisando n.n

Tommy es un grande, y me parece haber opido que hasta Nadia Comaneci expreso que mericia medalla en salto. Y es en mi opion, vale más que la misma.

Myskymyheart: para eso están la reglas para romperlas. Pero el juego acabó y no solo porque lo dice Ichigo también por parte de Rukia, pero ¿habrá concesuencias?, eso aun no lo decido …XD. Nos vemos para la próxima

Ishy-24: Game over ,para ambos. Pero…y si… ¿estas segura que será su última vez? ¡Cuídate!

Nadia Mutou: guaaa… genial escuchar esas palabras, veamos que queda con este capitulo aunque se centró más en la obra igual deje algunas intrigas interesantes, espero que te gusten, nos leemos.

neko dani: lo siento, pero Game over por ambas partes. Y si me matas no habrá final y yo prometí llegar al final, y no me gusta fallar a mis promesas. XD….tendré que terminar antes que llegues … ¡Cuídate!

Yamile: ¡no! para nada de aburrido, adore tu review. Me hizo pensar en todo lo que ya escribí y en las falencias que he dejado en la historia. Me alegra mucho sentir que te guste y como he dicho antes, lo terminaré cueste lo que cueste, tranquila. Y las parejas, ya harán su aparición a quienes he dejado de lado. n.n ¡Cuídate mucho!

UN SALUDO GIGANTE , UN ABRAZO CALUROSO Y UN BESO ENORME A TODOS QUIENES SIGAN EL FIC, AUNQUE NO DEJEN REVIEW O FAVORITO EN SUS MUROS O EN ALERTA, A QUIENES DE POR CIERTO LOS ADORO CADA VEZ MÁS ¡Y AUMENTAN! NO DEJARÉ EL FIC. Y LAMENTO LAS DEMORAS, NO HAY ESCUSA, PERO INTENTARPE HACER LO POSIBLE EN TENER, POR LO MENOS UN CAPITULO POR MES. ES LO MINIMO.

UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A LOS CHILENOS ¡EHHHH! ESTAMOS DE FIESTA, 202 AÑOS DE NUESTRA PRIMERA JUNTA NACIONAL . ¡VIVA CHILE!

¡SE CUIDAN Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!

Claw-13


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola a todos! Sé que querrán colgarme pero aquí me tienen, no desaparecí de la faz de la tierra como pensaran algunos…jeje. EN fin espero que todos se encuentren muy bien y ¡que lo que queda del año sea muy exitoso! Volviendo al fic uuuuuiiiii… se viene una cuantas emociones que espero les guste. C;

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach no sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite

Ahora sin más que agregar ¡DISFRUTEN! (al final comentarios y respuestas de los Reviews)

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_Flashback_

_-Ve y tómalo no te será tan difícil Momo._

_-Pero…_

_-No lo pienses tanto. Toma tu mejor vestido, arregla tu cabello y con un poco de brillo en tus labios; se cuánto le gustaba tocarlos, besarlos, hasta lamerlos; y lo tendrás a tu lado. adelante, no se resistirá._

_Aspiró impresionada y aturdida._

_-¿cómo…?_

_-¿Crees que no te observe, pequeña? Sé cuánto te seduce. Ofrécelos y lo recibirás. Rápido sí, no te queda mucho tiempo._

_Temblando entre el frió cálculo de Aisén, su propia ansia y excitación, contestó sin pensarlo, apenas reaccionando ante emociones._

_-De acuerdo._

_-¡Ah! Claro, también tienes que planear…eso._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Vamos Hinamori-la regaño- ¿no has aprendido nada de lo que te he ensañado? solo piensa un poco y lo sabrás. No me despilonaras ahora ¿no pequeña?_

_-Pues…_

_-Momo-bajo aún más su voz-hazlo y tráelo._

_-Sí._

_Fin flashback_

Con fuerza se aferró a su cuello, atrapo con su lengua su boca, la rodeó y en tornó por completo, tan intensamente incorporada y ardiente que nada pasó en su cabeza más que el deseo primitivo de estar en los brazos tibios de un amante. Pegó su cuerpo y sus manos subieron por la nuca atrapando los cabellos blancos entre sus dedos imperiosos. Enceguecida por su labor y el ardor de sus pasiones que sus sentidos fueron incapaces de percibir las manos del chico alrededor de sus caderas que luego se fueron deslizando hasta sus manos, hasta que él se separó de sus labios, de ella, de su pasión y apoyó su frente en el hombro femenino.

-¡por Dios! que no soy un santo-dijo pegándose a la suave piel de Momo.

Toushiro tomó las muñecas desde su cuello y las bajó hasta las caderas de la chica.

La castaña exhaló un suave "qué" mientras la respiración agitada de un tercero se agitaba.

-eso ya lo creo…

Toushiro levantó su cabeza sorprendido, al mismo instante en que todas sus alarmas se encendían a la velocidad del rayo.

-¿Karin?-dijo con la voz pastosa, dejándose llevar por la bruma del miedo mientras la desesperación llegaba en grandes oleadas a su cuerpo.

-…y lo veo, Toushiro –Karin giró sobre sus talones y salió apresurada del umbral del apartamento.

-Karin. No esto…-gritó al zafarse de Hinamori a gran velocidad para alcanzar lo más pronto posible el primer escalón de la escalera.

-Toushiro-Momo lo siguió, alcanzó la mano del chico y la arrastró junto al suéter azul-no puedes irte ahora, no ahora que estamos comenzando a…

-Momo-dijo exasperado-suéltame-ordenó con la paciencia que no contaba.

-pero…Toushiro-insistió en un ataque de frustración.

-suéltame y vete.

-pero Tou…

-suéltame y vete no me obligues a ser grosero contigo-la miró a los ojos, con fría determinación-todo lo que tenía que decirte ya lo he dicho, ahora cierra la puerta, vete, déjame tranquilo y no vuelvas por aquí porque no estoy dispuesto a ser tan educado la próxima vez, ¿está claro?

Asintió con una extraña mescla de pesar, sorpresa y derrota. Él se zafó con fuerza y corrió sin percatarse que llevaba pantuflas en lugar de zapatillas.

-lo has perdido ¿verdad, Momo?, por ti, haz perdido.

Desesperado salto desde los tres-cuartos de la escalera del segundo piso, en el primero no tuvo paciencia y salto desde la mitad. Corrió hasta la reja de salida solo para ver impotente que estaba cerrada.

-¡demonios!, abran la puerta-gritó a la cabina del portero.

El hombre se sobresaltó al verlo e intentó desgravarse con rapidez pero no tuvo lo suficiente rapidez para presionar el botón de apertura del portón, el peli blanco ya saltaba por la reja.

Amortiguo el golpe con agilidad con la flexión de sus piernas y pies, dando un rebote que lo impulsó con más fuerza a iniciar su carrera. Corrió por la vereda, que por fortuna estaba vacía, sin la impertinencia de ningún transeúnte que detuviera su andar. Sin embarga, la actividad física no permitió que borrara sus recriminaciones por todos los actos estúpidos del día: "No debiste abrir la puerta, debiste asegurarte que era Karin, debiste haber ignorado esos labios sobre los tuyos, debiste haberla rechazado de inmediato, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan idiota de apoyarte en el hombro de Hinamori?, no quiero imaginar el cuadro que se vio de eso ¡ah, el rey de los IDIOTAS! pero nada de esto funciona si no la encuentro", dijo por dentro. Exhaló, nada funcionaria si no era ella quien se lo recriminaba y se lo tiraba en la cara con su particular franqueza.

Corrió por las calles, sin que su cabeza diera señas de saber dónde ir, sin embargo, sus pies reaccionaron a un estímulo adquirido por la costumbre y lo guiaron a ese lugar, a uno especial e ideal. Solo cuando llegó, supo dónde estaba y no podía ser mejor; hecho para debatir, competir y ganar; No podía ser otro que un campo de futbol, su cancha, la cual, de alguna forma, su inconsciente sabía que la encontraría allí, con su inconfundible silueta entrecortada por la luz de la luna, formando su perfil en una increíble pose técnica de un patada directa al arco.

-¡idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido! …¡ah!-el disparo fue a dar justo en el ángulo superior izquierdo del arco, haciendo sonar los fierros que terminaron por desviar el balón al cielo-¡maldición!-gritó con la frente apuntando hacia arriba, llena de furia –por qué no se da cuenta que lo está usando, que no lo ama y que no quiere estar sola, y solo por un momento…porque no se da cuenta…que yo…-respiró hondo y miró hacia el cielo haciendo que las pocas estrellas se le reflejarán en sus ojos - que yo…

-Karin.

-Tou…shiro- movió sus labios al mismo tiempo que él se le acercaba.

-¿que tú qué Karin?-pregunto a diez pasos de ella.

-Toushiro-dijo para sí-¿qué haces aquí?-respondió a su pregunta con otra.

-eso no importa ¿que tú qué Karin?

-eso…eso-se sonrojó levemente mientras su indignación crecía- eso a ti no te interesa. ¿Nunca te dijeron que era de mala educación escuchar a la gente mientras habla consigo misma?

El muchacho no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una leve sonrisa, el alivio de verla otra vez reaviva todo su ser y hacia que todos sus músculos tensos por la preocupación, la culpa y la presión se sintieran con el derecho de protestar; sus hombros se hundieron con pesadez, sus piernas comenzaban a sentirse apretadas por la carrera y sus pies ardían por el constante rebote con el suelo. Pese a ello, la frase salida de la boca de Karin disparada por la plena certeza de estar sola, hacían que su curiosidad se intensificara y lo intrigara, logrando así que las protestas de todo su cuerpo se quedaran en un rincón muy lejano de su mente.

-¿que tú qué Karin?-insistió.

-¿con qué cara me vienes a pedir explicaciones?-se acercó con paso enfadado hacia él.

-con la que tengo y la conoces muy bien, Karin, conoces más aristas que cualquier otra persona pudiera hacerlo y lo sabes.

Se quedó callada, no sabía si estar sorprendida por la declaración o porque la haya dicho alguien tan receloso de sus pensamientos como él.

-¿quieres que te agradezca la confianza o es simplemente una admisión?-se puso frente a sus enigmáticos ojos.

-ahora es tu turno.

-yo no necesito confesar nada.

-hace unos instantes me pareció que sí.

-no vengas hacerte el interesado ahora conmigo, Toushiro. Y si alguien tiene que pedir explicaciones, esa soy yo.

-¿por qué?-replicó con sencillez-no somos nada, simplemente amigos.

La punzada dolió, dolía tanto por la sorpresa como por la simplicidad con que las dijo.

-claro-sonrió sin una gota de alegría- solo somos buenos amigos nada más ¿no? Volverás con ella. ¡Oh, por supuesto que no es una pregunta sino una afirmación! ahora unas felicitaciones-aplaudió irónica-¡bravo! pero no me pidas que me alegre por ti, porque sabes que no lo haré.

Estaba mal, muy mal pensó Toushiro ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que no eran nada, solo amigos? ¿Cuantas veces un hombre puede echar más ácido sobre una herida? porque al parecer él se había convertido en un limón muy jugoso. ¿Dónde mierda había dejado su fría determinación, dónde había dejado las estrategias, o tan solo, su sentido común? Al parecer se marcharon junto a su miedo a perderla y ahora su boca era dominada por algo que no comprendía, haciendo que se desviara por un camino que él no pretendía seguir.

-Karin-tomó su muñeca.

-no-se zafó con violencia y volvió a advertir –no, no.

Toushiro guardó sus manos en los pantalones, las empuñó y luego las hundió con fuerza. Frustrado y enojado frunció el ceño con tal profundidad que incluso Karin se sintió sorprendida. La chica dio un suspiro, no podía dejarlo así. No era justo, quien debía estar así de molesta y frustrada debería ser ella, no él. Sin embargo; pensó; "no importa cuántos años tenga, ni la experiencia que lleve bajo su frente ni lo maduro que parezca, sigue siendo un niño". Karin dio dos pasos más hacia él, quería hablar pero no sabía cómo, era imposible que no se sintiera con rabia, con ira, además de estar dolida y, ese último sentimiento, era el peor de todos. Sentía su pecho abierto, expuesto a carne viva, solo por verlo en brazos de la chica que lo había hecho sufrir tanto ¡era tan idiota, otra vez caía a esos brazos traicioneros, lo peor era que lo disfrutaba y se lo venía a refregar en la cara! Bien, se dijo, que lo disfrute pero antes tendrá que escuchar unas cuantas verdades.

-aho…

Toushiro se inclinó y con fuerza chocó sus labios con los de ella. Demandando con fuerza lo que buscaba. Karin intentó zafarse, intentó desembarazarse de él, gritar que la dejara, pero fue su propia boca quien no la dejó hacerlo. Por qué caía tan rápido bajo su hechizo oscuro. Podía volverse y huir, no había nada que se lo impidiera: las manos de él estaban alejadas de sus brazos, de su cara, de su cuerpo a excepción de sus labios, pero eran, precisamente estos, los que resultaban más carceleros y traicioneros, haciéndola sentir un frió y un calor parecido al de una hoguera eterna y azul.

Tan solo sus bocas. Poco a poco la rendición de la chica se fue dando , entreabriendo sus labios y dejando que el invadiera ese portal en plena libertad, la velocidad frenética del beso hizo que fuera imposible no tocarlo; le rodeó el cuello con sus abrazos y lo sintió ligeramente más bajo que la última vez, pero mucho más determinado, más persuasivo y provocativo, más anhelante y carente de ella. Con cautela, él tomó la delgada cintura de la morena y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sus bocas se detuvieron para tomar el aire que se les escapa, entre sus lentos jadeos Toushiro abrazó la espalda de Karin y apoyó su mentón en el pequeño espacio formado por el rostro y el hombro de la pequeña Kurosaki, apretándola en el acto contra sí.

-Karin- dijo elevando su rostro para hablarle al oído-lo siento.

Ella simplemente se quedó dónde estaba, quieta y sin reacción.

-no quise decir que no eras importante…pero…pero tú me haces hablar antes de pensar…de razonar.

Con esfuerzo, Karin tomó sus hombros y se separó, el chico, sin oponer resistencia, se vio obligado a aceptar esa necesaria distancia.

-entonces…-Karin cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le clavó la mirada con sus ojos negros-…¿qué es lo que tienes planeado?

-averiguar lo que estabas a punto de decir antes que te interrumpiera ¿que tú qué Karin?

-no te lo diré-dijo firme-no, y en esto seré tajante, no tienes derecho a meterte en mis pensamientos.

-a menos que yo sepa leer la mente esos no eran pensamientos, eran palabras.

-para el caso es igual.

-si no quieres decírmelo, dime que fue eso de salir corriendo del departamento.

-¡¿qué?!-dijo estupefacta-¡perdón! me he perdido de algo.

-¿por qué huiste, por qué escapaste?

-y te parece poco que te haya visto besando y aferrado a la perr…a tu ex.

-eso fue porque no te quedaste para ver el resto.

Los ojos de Karin se abrieron aún más de la impresión.

-si-repuso irónica-muero de impotencia por no haberme quedado a ver como el estúpido de mi amigo se arruinaba la vida una vez más con esa arpía, descorazonada y caprichosa. No, Toushiro, soy fuerte pero no pidas imposibles, y ahora si me disculpas-se giró y apartó su rostro de pupilas verdes, intentó apartarse, pero él tomó con fuerza su mano y se lo impidió.

-¿acaso no te das cuenta lo que estoy intentando decir?-la afirmó con fuerza, mientras sus palabras se cargaban de cólera-¡dime que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí! ¿y qué significa el beso que acabamos de darnos?

Karin miró al suelo sin responder.

-¡Respóndeme, Karin! ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí en pantuflas en medio de una cancha de futbol, solo para encontrarte, qué crees que hago?- se exasperó por la falta de reacción y la puso de frente ante sí y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica- Vamos eres una mujer inteligente, y sé que lo eres. Karin, mírame. No eres una jovencita alocada que anda por la vida sin saber lo que quiere, pese a tu edad ya eres toda una mujer, independiente, con unos consejos que sabes dar a la perfección pero que si en estos segundos los estuvieras tomando te darías cuenta de lo que te estoy tratando de decir sin necesidad de estar explicándotelo.

-me enfureces Toushiro, me desordenas todo y aun así creo que está bien, me desestabilizas y creo que es genial, pero de pronto me doy cuenta que sigo siendo una chiquilla caprichosa e inmadura y luego te veo en los brazos de ella, de precisamente ella.

La morena levantó los ojos hacia él conmovida y confundida.

-¡¿qué mierda quieres que piense, Shiro?!

Por fin se lo decía, por fin esa pequeña fisura en su barrera, por fin Karin mostraba lo que deseaba ver.

-sal conmigo Karin.

-¿qué?-dijo casi sin aliento.

-quiero que salgamos, no, no solo quiero que salgamos, Karin ¿quieres pololear (1) conmigo?

-qué quieres que…pero tú.

-¡ahh!-resopló al cielo y la atrajo hacia sí, no sin que ella opusiera resistencia- Karin…Hinamori es pasado y más que nunca enterrado, ahora tu eres mi presente, y quiero ser algo más importante que un amigo, deseo que estés aquí, de este lado conmigo. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? No me interesa ser más solo el amigo.

-¡ah!-suspiró con cansancio y alivio combinados-si lo pones así, creo que tendré que tomarlo- se rindió y bajó su cabeza para apoyarla justo en el centro del pecho de Hitsugaya, donde sin querer dejó que sus lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas, él la tomó y la abrazó con un paz y ternura que nunca antes había experimentado, era una calma parecida al de haberse salvado al feroz oleaje del mar.

-Karin-pronuncio calmo, luego acaricio los cabellos azabaches mientras sentía como toda esa emoción provenientes de Karin, lo invadían a él-te he hecho sufrir ¿no?-dijo casi en un susurro sintiendo como la culpa comenzaba a invadirlo.

-no sabes cuánto-y le dio pequeño puño en el pecho.

-Karin…-

Por unos minutos solo existieron ellos y las estrellas, ellos y ninguna división de por medio, ellos y la suave calor de sus cuerpos aferrándose el uno al otro con la única intención de aplacar esas lágrimas de tristeza. La quería, y tanto. Karin formaba todo lo nuevo que había construido y seguiría edificando, era ella ese mismo regalo. Una amiga, una compañera tan excepcional que deseaba con todos sus pensamientos, fuerzas, su voluntad, corazón, con su alma, reconfortarla. Acarició su cabello oscuro y profundo como el infinito, acaricio su fortaleza, sacio su determinación y mimo su voluntad, con un suave y dulce beso. Tranquilos, sincronizaron sus respiraciones y se relajaron.

-Karin-dijo Toushiro con la voz ronca y relajada- lamento…lamento presionarte ahora pero…

-¿qué pasa?-levantó sus ojos hasta los de él.

- en serio…en serio necesito saber lo que ibas a decir antes que te interrumpiera.

-idiota-le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho-qué importa eso ahora.

-créeme qué importa, no dormiré tranquilo hasta saberlo.

-cuéntalo como un castigo por tus malas acciones-se separó de él y corrió hasta el extremo de la cancha.

-¿y ahora qué?-dijo con enfado.

-quiero darte una paliza con lo que más me satisface: fútbol-y salió corriendo.

El muchacho sonrió casi sin percibirlo.

-créeme que me empañare en encontrar otras actividades que puedan satisfacerte aún más, Karin-y corrió tras ella para preparase para una noche muy larga.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

En la cafetería el ambiente era agradable: la luz tenue del atardecer daban un deje de romanticismo al lugar, a la ocasión y a la compañía aunque su cabeza no quisiera verlo de esa forma, era inevitable no pensarlo. Era ese reflejo de las nubes anaranjadas el culpable de hacerla pensar tal cosa, el mismo que daba la impresión de haber sido diseñado para ser pintado en una obra clásica de la era romántica.

Ulquiorra era todo un misterio por descubrir, su pasado claramente lo había marcado con gran profundidad, como una cicatriz de fuego; tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón. No iba ser fácil lograr que se abriera, aunque sea en una simple amistad. Quería, no, debía ayudarlo. Era una misión que se dispuso a seguir luego de haber abierto esa dura capa de lamentos y resentimientos que se atribuía hacia sí mismo. No era lástima lo que sentía por él, lo tenía muy claro, era una conexión, una corazonada de que era ella la designada para sacar a ese hombre de esa fortaleza oscura de irracionales culpas.

Orihime volvió a mirar en aquello ojos verdes y profundos, tan cubiertos de cautela y rudeza intentando tan firmemente impedir que alguien se acerque más allá de lo permitido. Lo había ignorado, sí, esa era la razón del porqué lo había alcanzado, había ignorado esa barrera sólida, había ignorado su soledad, su frialdad, había ignorado sus defensas, y recién ahora en los segundos que miraba sus pupilas se daba cuenta de ello "Pero ya está" pensó, ya era tarde para él y para ella, había que terminar lo que estaba haciendo, porque muy dentro de él estaba ese hombre que deseaba terminar con su pasado, respirar profundo y construir un mañana. Paciencia, amistad serían su forma de luchar, y cariño lo que lo curarían por completo. Lo sentía, lo sabía sin saber cómo ni porqué, sentía un dulce cariño por él, incluso antes de saber sobre su pasado "habrá sido cuando lo vi entrar para la audición, en los ensayos con su entrega, no, creo que fue desde el primer segundo que lo vi actuar en la calle. Simplemente inexplicable". Su corazón ya hacia espacio para ese nuevo amigo, un rincón que no se completaría, estaba segura, hasta que él olvidara su culpa, su resentimiento, se perdonara, sonriera de nuevo y volviera a vivir.

-y bien ¿qué vas a pedir?-sonrió con energía.

-nada-respondió seco- ¿Para qué estamos aquí?

-Es un día perfecto: El ensayo fue espectacular, el guionista quedo muy satisfecho con nuestro trabajo y tenemos tiempo libre ¿no te parece una razón válida para celebrarlo?

-la verdad, no. Preferiría estar en casa.

-vamos, Ulquiorra ¿no puedes animarte un poco?

El chico dio un suspiro, "nunca se cansa" pensó cuando miraba su sonrisa sincera y suplicante. Había algo en ella que lo hacía aceptar cada pequeño gesto que ella pidiera, le era imposible negársele. ¿Su naturalidad, su ternura o simplemente su ingenuidad? ¿Habían sido todas esas razones por las que le había contado su más doloroso secreto? O tal vez pudo haber sido antes, su entusiasmo lo animaron a retomar su carrera de actor; aplacando ese miedo de ser parte de una compañía, un grupo, acercarse a las personas como algo más que público, una verdadera relación, contacto con ellas. El chico de ojos verdes sabía que debía andar con cuidado, tenía demasiado claro que una cercanía tan estrecha podía terminar por dañarlo, y la amistad… él no hacia amistades, menos con mujeres. Sin embargo, Orihime estaba empezando a romper todas sus convicciones, ella estaba rompiendo sin proponérselo cada una de las normas de su detallado, calculado y bien diseñado esquema.

-si pido algo ¿no volverás a importunarme?-miró la carta de pedidos.

-eso depende-preguntó la chica con un dedo en la barbilla.

-¿de qué?

-tú me contaste un secreto…

-no quiero hablar de eso-dijo cortante.

-¡no, no, no! por favor no quería...-la angustia se asomó por sus ojos-lo siento.

-no tienes porqué disculparte por todo lo que dices, ya te lo había dicho.

-es que…bueno yo…no era mi intención recordártelo…no era eso lo que quería decir. De verdad lo siento.

Ulquiorra la miró y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ella tenía esa facilidad, hacerlo sentir un miserable por una simple negativa.

-está bien- decidió- ¿por qué me preguntas aquello de los secretos?

-yo…-levantó la vista con timidez-creo que mereces saber algo de mí.

-¿algo de ti?-se incorporó sin mostrar mucho interés y dejó la carta sobre la mesa.

-si…algo como un secreto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con suavidad y cruzando las piernas

-sería como emparejar las cosas, es lo justo-la chica estrujó sus manos en su regazó esperando expectante.

-lo justo…lo dices por…

-¡es lo que hacen los amigos!

-escucha…

-Ulquiorra, déjame hacerlo

No podía negarse, era imposible. Era esa insistencia la más frustrante de todo, cómo esa delicada chica no se daba cuenta que él no quería que nadie se declara su terapeuta, ni menos que se esforzara por algo que él ya sabía que estaba perdido, perdido en el más recóndito lugar de su alma. La esperanza, a veces, la consideraba una verdadera molestia pero justo en esta etapa de su vida se había disfrazaba de una castaña, con rostro dulce y semblante alegre. El chico suspiró para sus adentros y cerró sus ojos en una pose tranquila y pensativa, ocultando por completo la irritación que sentía. Era muy problemático para él mantenerla alejada pero era aún más difícil intentar rechazarla. Desde que había entrado en esa cafetería sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás, había aceptado su ayuda, la misma que él en un acto completamente inconsciente e irracional había pedido y que ahora estaba aceptando. "Adiós oscura paz, hola brillante tormenta".

-quiero un macacino con doble chocolate-respondió y cerró la carta-¿qué quieres tú?

-un capuchino-dijo confundida-con esencia de canela por favor y…un agregado de chocolate.

-muy bien.

El garzón ubicado tras el asiento de la muchacha levanto la ceja en señal de extrañeza y anotó la orden.

-¿algo más?

-una porción de obleas, Orihime, ¿algo más?-preguntó mirando a la castaña.

-no…no. Gracias

-Eso es todo-terminó el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-enseguida traigo su orden- el chico se fue con la nariz metida en la libreta.

Inoue quería hablarle, escucharlo, acercársele. Él, lo tenía claro, sabía que ella necesitaba, como una curandera, aliviar el dolor de sus heridas, y él, como un hombre herido, se detendría para ser reconfortado, luego saldría corriendo para alejarla. Sin embargo, ahora haría una pequeña parada, una pequeña detención para que lo alcanzara.

-de acuerdo-dijo resignado-¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Ulquiorra…-sonrió

-eres la chica más insistente que he conocido-dijo aburrido aunque sus ojos dijeran lo contrario.

-no lo creo-se animó-pero creo que contigo debo serlo, eres muy difícil de tratar ¡no sabes que mientras más te cierras no lograras ser feliz!

La miró serio y se concentró en ella. "enséñame a vivir" recordó sus propias palabras, él lo había dicho, se lo había pedido… ¿en qué estaba cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca? En un estado que tan solo esa empatía, ese sufrimiento tan puro que lo hacían sentir más liviano a él mismo, esa generosidad de espíritu podían llevar a desarmarlo.

-¿de qué querías hablarme?

-¿ah?...-por unos instantes no supo que decir, más que mirar sus ojos. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿La aceptaba? ¿Le estaba permitiendo entrar? Una leve sonrisa se asomó en los extraños labios de aquel ser tan enigmático. Por fin podría hacer algo, tal vez ¡si tenía suerte lograría salvarlo! Orihime se regocijó ante aquella posibilidad.

-no lo sé…-se recompuso sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro-eh…sí. Quizás contarte algo de mi vida…Ulquiorra, quiero ser tu amiga.

"Pero yo no, sin embargo, te escuchare, dejare que te acerques un poco", pensó,

"Solo una pequeña parada".

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-¡Está lleno!

-¡no!

-sí-recalcó la morena con los ojos de sus compañeros sobre su espalda mientras miraba las tribunas del teatro-ustedes van primero, ¿están listo?-pregunto Tatsuki

-yo…

-creo

-claro que estamos listos-aseguró Rukia

-ese es el espíritu-Isshin se acercó-es la hora del estreno chicos, todo está como debe estar, ahora; Ukkitake, conecta los proyectores; Urahara prepara el audio; Karin y Yuzu tengan listos los vestuarios. Somos un gran equipo y lo demostraremos. Fuerza Chicos, ahora todos al centro.

El equipo completo de actores juntó sus manos en un círculo cerrado, sin que ninguno de ellos faltara.

-a demostrar lo que saben. ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

(1)Pololear: es un chilenismo que significa ser novios. A mi modo de ver es algo menos serio que estar de novios, ya que no implica necesariamente que la pareja se vaya a casar. Tengo en mi cabeza la división de: andar (es como estar con alguien pero de forma muy informal, algo aún sin nombre) luego pololear (más serio y con presentaciones tipo: ella es mi **polola**) estar de novios (implica un compromiso de matrimonio) y en fin casados…XD

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Les gusto cualquier comentario, no duden en hacérmelos llegar.

RINCÓN DE LOS REVIEWS:

Myskymyheart: ¡ahh! Ichigo no quiere involucrarse y se siente confundido, le atormenta lo que siente y lo que desea, creo que es lo que más le trae problemas…pero el asunto es de dos, Rukia también tiene mucho que decir. Espero que este capítulo te halla gustado C;

darisu-chan: gracias por los ánimos, es un agrado recibir tus comentarios. Y actualizar, mientras pueda lo haré…Cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo.

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: ¡ah! Mil gracias por tus saludos, fueron unas excelentes fiestas patrias. U creo que Ichigo está entre decidir lo que cree que necesita y lo que realmente desea, es una situación difícil. Y SHiro, bueno aquí están las respuestas, espero que te hallan gustado.

Yamile: sí, Hinamori se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, una situación difícil que no solo está en la lealtad sino que en su propio corazón. Confundida, manejada y caprichosa Toushiro, ya dio su respuesta, espero que te haya gustado. Fuego, si eso es lo que estan jugano, pero don hubo fuego…los próximos capítulos nos darán las respuestas.

Clan Yuki: ¡oo! Olvide darle otra repasada a la primera parte, lo siento de verdad, creí que lo había hecho antes, lo publique y me di cuenta…XD Bueno Shiro, ya está tu respuesta e Ichigo, lo veremos en los próximos capítulos. Espero que te halla gustado.

Loen: Muchas gracias, me encanta crear estas historias y compartirlas con ustedes más aún si les gusta. Gracias por los animo, y me alegra mucho que te guste C=

neko dani: ¡NO! No quiero morir aunque bien me lo merezco por no actualizar en octubre pero prometo …sí, espero que te halla gustado y Shiro halla actuado como se espera de él…y en el futuro también se la oportunidad de otro de hacerlo… XD

Nadia Mutou: ¡guuu! Si extrañe tus comentarios la vez anterior me alegró mucho verte de nuevo y como vez Shiro hizo lo que debía, actuar con su corazón y de buena forma, según yo XD…Ichigo aún le queda camino por recorrer y descubrir. Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado y disfrutado…C;

Rukia Nair: ooo.. sí. Cuando las relaciones van por ese camino creo que uno termina sufriendo más que el otro por los sentimientos que pudieran encontrarse en medio, para uno más fuerte que para el otro. Esa es una de la razones del porque Ichigo decide, no sin sentirse confundido, y casi por intuición, terminar con Rukia. Muchas gracias por compartir tu experiencia, de verdad me hace sentir que a través de estos escritos alcanzó a ser algo más que una entretención para ustedes, de verdad gracias.

Y a todos quienes me hallan puesto entre sus escritores favoritos y en alertas, hallan puesto en alerta y en favoritos la historia y quienes solo la siguen; un abrazo gigante que entusiasman a esta humilde escritora de Fics de Bleach, y sobretodo Ichiruki, a seguir con esta emocionante experiencia. Mil gracias a todos y hasta la próxima entrega, se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	22. Chapter 22

HOLA A TODOS, DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO...JEJEJE. Sí, de verdad lamento no haber publicado antes, pero entre tesis, termino de año y calificaciones varias, no tenía tiempo para dedicarlo a terminar la obra del fic… u.u. ¡Ennn fin! Aquí estamos de vuelta. Espero que les guste mucho, mucho mucho..XD. Bueno, eso.

Nota: En uno de sus comentarios me preguntaron por el "MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA". La explicación es la siguiente: En el teatro, por lo menos aquí en Chile (Ignoro por completo si será igual en otro lugar del mundo con esta frase) se da este "grito de guerra" antes de entrar al escenario, para liberar adrenalina, animar los ánimos y sacar todos los nervios contenidos dentro para hacer una buena presentación. Es una tradición que llega a ser mística…XD.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Aunque no aparecen, directamente, en este capítulo)

¡DISFRUTEN!

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

CAPITULLO 22

ACTO 3

(Las luces se prenden en un intenso color rojo)

(Tres pedestales en un semicírculo. A cada anuncio de los jueces con máscaras y toga negra se les ilumina con luz brillante y apuntan a DIEGO, ubicado al centro)

JUEZ N°1: ¡Culpable!

JUEZ N°2: ¡Culpable!

JUEZ N°3: ¡Culpable!

DIEGO: ¡Soy inocente!

JUEZ N°1: ¡Miente!

JUEZ N°2: ¡Miente!

JUEZ N°3: ¡Miente!

DIEGO: No, por favor. ¡Tienen que creerme!

JUEZ N°1, JUEZ N°2, JUEZ N°3: ¡No!

JUEZ N°1: Los hechos han hablado.

JUEZ N°2: Tus escusas son inútiles.

JUEZ N°3: Te dimos la confianza y así pagas. Nunca debimos permitir este descaro.

JUEZ N°1 JUEZ N°2 JUEZ N°3: ¡No perdonaremos que nos hayas traicionado!

DIEGO: ¡Pero soy inocente! (al JUEZ N°1) ¡Inocente! (al JUEZ N°2) ¡Inocente! (al JUEZ N°3) ¡Inocente! (al centro)

JUEZ N°1 JUEZ N°2 JUEZ N°3: la justicia ha hablado y declara lo contrario (se sacan sus máscaras, JUEZ N°1 es VÍCTOR, JUEZ N°2 es ROBERTO y JUEZ N°3 es ANTONIO)

(Tras el 2 pedestal sale PAULA)

PAULA: Diego

DIEGO: (Él se voltea) ¡Paula!

ROBERTO, VÍCTOR, ANTONIO: Ella será tu castigo.

(La luz de los jueces se apaga y deja en el centro a la pareja)

DIEGO: (le toma las manos a PAULA y la mira a los ojos) Paula tienes que creerme.

(Ella se deshace del agarre y se aleja)

DIEGO: ¡Paula, Paula, Paula!

(Ella se va y se pierde en la oscuridad, las luces se mueven locas por el escenario con distintos juegos de colores, DIEGO se toma la cabeza y la aprieta desesperado, luego cae desmayado. Las luces se apagan y un resplandecer de la luz blanca junto al sonido de las aves, anuncian el amanecer lo que despierta al cuerpo inerte de DIEGO)

DIEGO: Un sueño, una pesadilla (Se levanta) Es mentira, es todo una asquerosa mentira. ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡No merezco estar aquí!

(entra ANTONIO desde la derecha)

ANTONIO: Díselo a alguien que te lo crea, aquí las pruebas están en tu contra. No hay nada que hacer.

DIEGO: Sabes que yo no lo hice, yo nunca lo haría.

ANTONIO: (ríe) los hechos hablan por sí solo y cuando se te proceso la ley dirá cuál será el castigo para gente como tú.

DIEGO: Soy inocente.

ANTONIO: La droga en tu bolso dice lo contrario

(DIEGO lo toma de las solapas, ANTONIO hace lo mismo)

DEIGO: Sé que fuiste tú, tienes celos por Paula, lo sé, se te ve en la cara desgraciado.

ANTONIO: Pruébalo. Si puedes, muerte de hambre. Ella no se metería con una rata drogadicta. (Se toman más fuerte y con violencia)

(Veloz, entra VíCTOR)

VÍCTOR: ¡Alto, sepárense! (los separa) Esto no te ayuda en nada (a Diego) deja de armar líos (a ANTONIO)

ANTONIO: Yo no soy el que arma alborotos (mira a DIEGO altanero)

VÍCTOR: te conozco y tus intenciones también, así que te pido que te vayas.

ANTONIO: Si no quiero.

VÍCTOR: No compliques las cosas.

DIEGO: Es lo que quiere.

VÍCTOR: Antonio, has lo que te digo.

ANTONIO: No. Me quedaré aquí, mirando, esperando ¿O acaso está prohibida mi vigilancia? ¿Acaso temen por mi seguridad?

DIEGO: Tú, maldito rastrero.

VÍCTOR: Diego, calma. Eso no ayudara en nada. Es lo que quiere conseguir.

ANTONIO: ¿Yo? Hablan como si fuera un intrigante, pero recuerde profesor, quién tenía la droga era...

VÍCTOR: ¡Silencio! Las sospechas están puestas en Diego, pero eso aún no significa nada. Sus huellas no están impresas, aún no se declara su culpabilidad.

ANTONIO: Así se retrasa la justicia (da un paso a DIEGO)

DIEGO: Así se evitan condenas para inocentes (Da un paso a ANTONIO)

VÍCTOR: Y así no resolvemos nada (los separa otra vez) Te lo repito Antonio, sal de aquí.

ANTONIO: Está bien, bien (A DIEGO) Pero te estaré vigilando.

(DIEGO se sobresalta y VíCTOR lo apacigua, sale ANTONIO)

VÍCTOR: Debes mantener la calma, nada te sirve así.

DIEGO: Lo sé profesor pero…no puedo, esto… y yo (se sobresalta) profesor ¿Pudo hablar con mi padre?

VÍCTOR: Pablo se encargó de ello.

DIEGO: Pablo…Profesor ¿Y Paula?

VÍCTOR: Por el momento…no, no he tenido noticias desde que llegamos a la capital.

DIEGO: ¡Mierda! ¡¿Hasta cuándo me tendrán aquí?!

VÍCTOR: El consejo se reunió y decidieron que era preferible mantener esto en confidencia, temen un escándalo, por lo cual, no querrán hacer ninguna denuncia hasta no obtener las pruebas suficientes, por un lado y…

DIEGO: ¿Qué es profesor? por favor se lo pido. Profesor ¿Qué pretenden hacerme?

VÍCTOR: Mantenerte aquí hasta tener esas pruebas, están convencidos de tu culpa.

DIEGO: De alguna manera me lo temía, aunque sea inocente, lo temía.

VÍCTOR: Debes tener calma, por mi parte, hare que todo sea de acuerdo a lo que sea más justo.

DIEGO: ¿Por qué, profesor, Porqué usted confía en mis palabras, en mí, en mi inocencia?

VÍCTOR: Sé que eres inocente.

DIEGO: ¿Por qué?

VÍCTOR: No preguntes el porqué, como tu intuías que nadie te creería yo sé que eres inocente.

DIEGO: Gracias, de verdad, gracias.

VÍCTOR: No se puede agradecer la verdad, pero las recibo gustoso.

DIEGO: Profesor, usted es mi única salida.

VÍCTOR: No lo soy.

DIEGO: ¿No?

VÍCTOR: Hay más quienes trabajan por ti, Diego. Ya deberías saberlo.

(Desde la derecha entra DANIELA)

DANIELA: ¡Diego!

DIEGO: ¿Dani? ¡Dani, estas aquí! (se abrazan) No creí que podría verte, ¡cielos!

DANIELA: Diego…hermano.

DIEGO: Dani, disculpa, nunca…yo nunca…

DANIELA: Lo sé, no es tu culpa. Sin importar lo que ocurra confío en ti, no podría creer lo que dicen.

DIEGO: eres tan pequeña…saldré pronto de esta, lo sabes ¿No?

DANIELA: eso espero…papá no piensa igual. Él cree que no volverás con nosotros. Diego, ¿eso es cierto?

DIEGO: Claro que no, solo hubo algunas complicaciones con algo que no…no pensamos que se complicaría… y me han involucrado.

DANIELA: Diego, dime la verdad, por favor, sé que podría entenderlo.

DIEGO: yo no sé…

DANIELA: por favor…¡Podré entenderlo!

(Entra PAULA)

PAULA: Díselo, Diego.

DIEGO: Paula (La mira perplejo)

DANIELA: (Se voltea) Paula.

PAULA: No temas decirle la verdad, Diego.

DANIELA:(Mira a su hermano) Por favor…

DIEGO: (Medita e intercala una mira con una y otra) No podría luchar contra las dos…de acuerdo.

(Toma a Daniela de la mano y se sientan en las únicas dos sillas de la habitación, PAULA los observa)

DIEGO: El campamento fue muy bueno y todo salió como deseábamos…

DANIELA: Entonces…

DIEGO: No te apresures. Antes de salir (mira a PAULA y vuelve la mirada a Daniela) Quiero decir, antes de partir del campamento, hubo un problema muy grave en mi contra. Daniela ¿podrías confiar en mí aunque los hechos, todos ellos, te digan lo contrario?

DANIELA: ¿En toda tu contra?

DIEGO: En toda mi contra. Sé que tienes tu juicio y es muy valeroso que lo poseas, por lo mismo valoraría mucho que me dijeras la verdad.

DANIELA: yo…Diego, eres mi hermano…no podría dejar de confiar en ti.

DIEGO: (Acaricia la cabeza de DANIELA) Gracias (Se emociona y la abraza) Gracias. (Carraspea y continúa) Lo que ocurrió fue que…el bolso con el cual viajaba lo intervinieron, eso es lo que creo, y le pusieron droga.

DANIELA: No puede (Se tapa la boca) ¿droga?

DIEGO: Por eso estoy aquí, soy el principal y único sospechoso de llevar droga al campamento, lo que se considera un delito en estos casos. La policía no intervendrá hasta que me denuncien con las pruebas suficientes, por eso estoy aquí a la espera de mi condena.

DANIELA: No…

DIEGO: Es lo que no puedo creer.

(PAULA se acerca)

PAULA: No llores pequeña, Diego sabrá salir de esta. Ahora debemos irnos.

DANIELA: No quiero (se aferra a DIEGO)

DIEGO: Dani…se fuerte, te prometo volver.

DANIELA: Di que será pronto.

DIEGO: Lo intentaré (Besa la mejilla derecha de la pequeña) Cuídate y cuida a papá. Ahora tú promételo.

DANIELA: (Lo mira recelosa y luego lo acepta) Lo prometo.

PAULA: Vamos (la toma de la mano y se alejan)

DIEGO: Paula (la llama antes de que se marche) ¿volverás?

PAULA: …

DIEGO: ¿lo harás?

PAULA: (Se yergue) No tengo escapatoria (Se va)

DIEGO: Gracias.

(VÍCTOR lo toma del hombro)

VÍCTOR: Saldrás de esta.

DIEGO: Eso espero, el problema es otro.

VÍCTOR: ¿Otro problema?

DIEGO: El cuándo. Cuánto tiempo estaré entre estas cuatro paredes. Cuánto lo podrá soportar mi hermana y yo…no puedo hacer nada más que esperar (Golpea el piso con el puño)

VÍCTOR: Calma y paciencia eso te ayudará a salir de aquí.

DIEGO: Pero se me están agotando y la esperanza poco a poco se va. Profesor, todos los que estan allá afuera quieren mi cabeza, y no lo digo de forma metafórica.

VÍCTOR: Desesperarte será lo peor.

DIEGO: Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

VÍCTOR: Confianza y fe…

(Gritos de mujer se oyen de afuera)

DIEGO: ¿Qué es eso?

(Estridentes golpes en la puerta)

VÍCTOR: No creo que…(se acerca y simula abrir la puerta)

ÁGATA: Aquí está (grita y apunta a VICTOR) y ese delincuente (apunta a DIEGO) ¿Hasta cuándo pretende mantenerlo oculto?

VÍCTOR: Señora Ágata, cálmese, por favor

ÁGATA: No me pida que me calme (se acerca a DIEGO, lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra a la puerta)

VÍCTOR: (Se interpone entre ambos) no puede hacer eso.

ÁGATA: Si pretende ocultarlo y negarnos el derecho de hacer justicia se le culpará de cómplice.

VÍCTOR: Por favor, no sea irracional. Puede estará cometiendo un gran error.

ÁGATA: A mis ojos todo está muy claro

VÍCTOR: No siempre lo que creemos ver es la mejor salida y lo correcto. Usted también podría estar incurriendo en un acto de injusticia.

ÁGATA: ¿Yo? yo jamás me equivoco.

VÍCTOR: No escupa al cielo que puede caer en su cara.

ÁGATA: No venga con filosofías retorcidas. La droga estaba en su bolso, bajo su poder ¿Eso no es prueba suficiente?

VÍCTOR: Sus huellas no estaban.

ÁGATA: Eso es solo para retrasar y, también, usted. Apártese profesor, hay que llamar a la policía.

VÍCTOR: No, por supuesto que no.

(Entra PAULA)

PAULA: Pero ¿Qué…qué está pasando aquí?

ÁGATA: Paula, cariño. Por fin tu venda en los ojos se cayó.

PAULA: ¿Mi venda?

ÁGATA: Abriste los ojos. Te lo advertimos con tu madre que tú..

PAULA: Yo no tengo ninguna (se pone al lado de DIEGO)

ÁGATA: No te cegues querida. Él…

PAULA: No, tía. No, yo sé dónde tengo que estar y dónde es mi lugar.

ÁGATA: Siempre supe que al final te comportarías como realmente eras.

PAULA: ¿cómo era?…¿Qué quiere decir?

ÁGATA: Lo que oíste, como lo eres, como actúas, como todo el mundo que es igual a ti.

DIEGO: ¡Demonios! (Toma a PAULA, y con rapidez, se van)

ÁGATA: ¿Dónde van ustedes? ¡Vuelvan aquí! (Intenta ir tras ellos pero VíCTOR se lo impide) ¡Suéltame!

VÍCTOR: (grita)¡Ya basta!

ÁGATA: ¡A mí nadie…!

VÍCTOR: ¡Silencio Ágata! Ya has causado bastante daño. No sé lo que quisiste decir pero, al parecer, afectó a Paula ¿Qué pretendías? no te basta con causarle mal a tu hija, sino que también lo intentas con los que no te corresponde.

ÁGATA: Mi hija es asunto mío y desde que llegó de ese viajecito no hace más que comportarse como una cualquiera.

VÍCTOR: Y comportarse como una cualquiera supongo que es expresar sus emociones.

ÁGATA: tú, tú, tú fuiste el culpable.

VÍCTOR: No hice más que se encontrara con sí misma.

AGATA: ¡A sí misma! (irónica) ¡me desobedece y va en mi contra.

VÍCTOR: Aprende que ella ya tiene su opinión o, por el momento, las está descubriendo.

ÁGATA: ¡Qué idiotez! ella está para obedecer lo que yo quiero que haga y que es lo mejor para ella!

VÍCTOR: ¿Y sus sentimientos, ellos no cuentan?

ÁGATA: ¡Tonterías!

VÍCTOR: Cuan equivocada estás (se acerca a la puerta) Bueno, en ese caso te daré tiempo para que lo descubras.

(ÁGATA lo mira sin entender hasta que VÍCTOR la encierra)

ÁGATA: ¡No, Víctor, profesor de pacotilla, imbécil y estúpido! (Al público) y ahora, cómo saldré de aquí.

(Se apagan las luces. Se vuelven a encender)

(Entran Diego y Paula corriendo)

DIEGO: Supongo que aquí está bien.

PAULA: (Desconcertada) Supongo que sí.

DIEGO: Paula (Se acerca lentamente)

PAULA: Diego, (Se voltea y lo mira directo a los ojos) ¿Qué quiso decir ella?

DIEGO: (Se yergue) Paula…

PAULA: Me estas ocultando algo que no sé. Diego, dime la verdad, es sobre la droga… si fuiste tú, yo…

DIEGO: No (La interrumpe, se alborota el pelo y la toma por los hombros) Pau…no soy yo quien debería decirte esto.

PAULA: Me estas asustando…lo que sea es mejor que me lo digas ahora.

DIEGO: Es…Paula. Yo no podría mentirte, lo que diga será verdad...las conclusiones que puedas sacar son las que puedes dudar.

PAULA: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Diego? dime lo que sabes y que yo ignoro.

DIEGO: Paula…(Se refriega la cara luego posa sus manos en la cintura) Recuerdas el último día en el campamento.

PAULA: No podría olvidarlo, Diego: fue horrible.

DIEGO: Hubo algo que no me dio tiempo de decirte y me dejaron por completo desconcertado. Pensaba hacerlo…con más calma pero ahora veo que no podía esperar más tiempo.

PAULA: ¿Que es Diego? …por favor…

(Él toma las manos de PAULA)

DIEGO: Cuando fui a buscar las herramientas que faltaban, las encontré, o más bien alguien me las pasó…pero es esa persona la que me dejó sin palabras, Paula era igual a ti.

PAULA: ¿Qué dices?

DIEGO: Era igual a ti, tal vez con un peinado diferente, semblante, ropa, pero por lo demás, era igual a ti.

PAULA: Pero eso es imposible….

DIEGO: Lo sé y me he estado convenciendo de lo mismo que tú, que era imposible. Podría engañar mi lógica, mi raciocinio e, incluso, mi capacidad de analizar, sin embargo, mis ojos lo vieron bien y estuve cerca de ella como para confirmarte que era una réplica exacta de ti.

PAULA: No es…Diego, yo no tengo hermanos ni hermanas (Ríe nerviosa) eso, eso es muy improbable.

DIEGO: Sé que es difícil de creer pero es lo que vi, tanto así que la confundí contigo.

(PAULA retrocede, su expresión cambia a una de pesar)

PAULA: Tenía la esperanza que te estuvieras confundiendo pero…en el fondo temía que me dijeras eso (Se sentó lentamente)

DIEGO: La llame por tu nombre, ella se volteó y negó que se llamara así.

PAULA: Esto no puede estar pasando…Diego, dime que todo esto es una pesadilla.

DIEGO: Quien más que yo querría asegurarte que esto es un mal sueño (Rodea con las manos el rostro de PAULA)

PAULA: Abrázame Diego, deja que por un segundo nos perdamos de este mundo.

DIEGO: (La abraza) Desaparecer no solucionará nuestros problemas, sin embargo, por unos segundos podemos olvidarnos de que este mundo existe.

PAULA: Haz que esos segundos sean eternos.

DIEGO: Lo haría si fuera posible, por ti todo lo haría posible, pero la verdad es mi promesa y esa es la que debo hacer prevalecer ante todas.

PAULA: Diego (lo mira de frente) te amo.

(DIEGO la besa)

DIEGO: Debe haber alguna explicación, para todo la hay… (Acaricia su rostro) tal vez ella sea alguna prima lejana o resultado de algún experimento.

PAULA: Diego, hablas como si fuera hecha de alguna probeta.

DIEGO: ¿Estas segura que tu padre no fue donante de esperma?

PAULA: No (ríe) cómo se te ocurren esas cosas

DIEGO: Todo es posible…y si fuera tu Clon.

PAULA: No estarás viendo demasiadas novelas o…

(La voz de ANTONIO)

ANTONIO: O mucha ciencia ficción. (Aparece cruzado de brazos y acercándose a los protagonistas) porque no asumen que puede ser tu hermana ¿no, Paula?

(Silencio por 30 segundos)

ANTONIO: Ambos lo pensaron pero ninguno se atreve a admitirlo. Y qué tal si eso fuera verdad ¡oh sí! si eso fuera verdad algo estaría mal ¿No?

DIEGO: Deja de decir esas cosas.

ANTONIO: ¿Qué tal que no? ¿Qué tal si continuo y digo algo que de verdad les interesa? ¿Qué creen?

DIEGO: ¡Basta! Esto está afectando a Paula, deja de...

PAULA: No, deja que hable (Levanta la cabeza y se dirige a ANTONIO) ¿Tú sabes algo, Antonio?

ANTONIO: Puede que si, como puede que no.

PAULA: Si apreciaste alguna vez el cariño de mi amistad, dime lo que sabes.

DIEGO: Paula, no…

PAULA: Déjame ahora que lo quiero saber.

DIEGO: Puede mentirte.

PAULA: Como puede que no.

DIEGO: Estás en un estado emocional…

ANTONIO: Cállate ya, idiota.

(DIEGO se sobresalta)

PAULA: Tranquilo, Diego. No me mentirá. (A ANTONIO) ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

ANTONIO: Más que tú. Y creo que lo tienes claro

PAULA: Habla ya.

ANTONIO: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Aquí vamos. Por dónde empiezo así…nunca te has preguntado porque no tienes un gran parecido con tus padres.

PAULA: No…eso no tiene importancia, mi parecido viene de mi descendencia paterna y…

ANTONIO: Eso es mentira, te han mentido Paula. Dime, ¿Alguna vez te han mostrado fotografías de tus abuelos o ancestros?

PAULA: Yo…( En incremento su rostro va desde la preocupación a la desesperación, se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y cierra los ojos) Nunca he visto nada…yo no…

DIEGIO:…Tal vez no era importante, tan solo, no era importante, quizás se perdieron o quemaron…

ANTONIO: No, simplemente no te lo mostraron porque no existe el parecido.

(Paula lo mira)

ANTONIO: La historia la oí de parte de mi madre (Ríe irónico) Ella y la tuya fueron buenas amigas y compartieron muchas infidencias. Entre ellas el cómo logró tenerte.

PAULA: ¿Tenerme?

ANTONIO: Cuando naciste fuiste internada por largo tiempo en un hospital de una zona rural. (Suspira) Tu familia, biológica, quiero decir, no contaba con muchos medios para mantener tu tratamiento. Durante esa misma época a la mujer que conoces como tu madre sufrió un accidente y dio la casualidad que llegó a ese mismo recinto para tratarse.

DIEGO: Espera… ¿Cómo es posible que hayan estado en el mismo lugar si los recursos de la familia de Paula son muy superiores a…?

ANTONIO: (Le dirige a DIEGO una mirada irónica) Somos humanos, los accidentes pasan y el lugar más cercano era ese hospital.

PAULA: ¿Qué tipo de accidente?

ANTONIO: (Vuelve a mirar a PAULA) una perdida, tu madre sufrió muchos abortos espontáneos en su búsqueda por tener hijos, y, antes, de llegar a cuidarte a ti. Mi madre solía decir que era su sueño.

PAULA: ¿Era su sueño tener hijos?

ANTONIO: Aún más si era una niña. Fue en esa ocasión en la que te conoció y decidió adoptarte.

PAULA: Pero… ¿Cómo?

ANTONIO: No de la manera tradicional. Tuvo un trato con tus verdaderos padres, ellos aceptaron.

PAULA: Eso es un delito.

ANTONIO: Sí, pero existen falencias en todo sistema y generalmente esas falencias se cubren con dinero ¿O no Diego?

DIEGO: No trates de intimidarme, no resultará.

ANTONIO: No trato de intimidarte solo revelo la verdad

DIEGO: ¿Cómo si me importara?

ANTONIO: Debería porque…

PAULA: ¡Basta ya los dos! (solloza)

DIEGO: Paula (la toma de los hombros)

PAULA: No (Se suelta y toma un paso al frente y mira de frente a ANTONIO) Antonio ¿cómo lo supiste? (con suspicacia)

ANTONIO: (intimidado de pronto) Ya lo dije, mi madre…ella me lo contaba.

PAULA: ¿Por qué?

ANTONIO: Siempre quería saber más y más de ti…Paula. No te das cuenta que siempre estuve a tu lado, siempre procure estar contigo.

PAULA: Nunca te esforzaste para ser mejor o ayudarme.

ANTONIO: No puedo evitar meterme en problemas, es mi naturaleza…y también sentía que eso llamaba tu atención, Paula.

PAULA: No entiendes nada… (Más apasionada y colapsada) y si tanto querías estar cerca de mi ¿Por qué no me lo contaste, por qué lo ocultaste, dime, por qué?

ANTONIO: A mí no me correspondía, y lo sabes. Nunca quise que sufrieras, siempre he querido protegerte de lo que no te conviene (Mira a DIEGO despectivamente) incluso de quienes no te convienen (Vuelve a mirar a PAULA) Sé que estas mal, que no es el momento pero quiero decirte algo que…

PAULA: No lo digas. (Con voz tenebrosa y cortante)

ANTONIO: …desde hace mucho tiempo…

PAULA: Antonio por favor…

ANTONIO:…desde que éramos unos niños…

PAULA: No lo arruines…

ANTONIO: …desde siempre…

PAULA: Cálla…

ANTONIO: Te amo, Paula, no lo he podido evitar.

PAULA: Sal de aquí Antonio, sal y déjame, olvida lo que dijiste y olvídame a mí también.

ANTONIO: ¡No quiero hacerlo!

DIEGO: (Amenazante) Vete de aquí, sal de aquí.

ANTONIO: No, no lo hare.

DIEGO: Sal de aquí, niñito caprichoso. (Lo toma de la sudadera) ¿No te das cuenta lo que has causado? ¿No te das cuenta que con tus deseos egoístas Paula sufre? (lo empuja a la puerta) ándate y déjanos solos.

ANTONIO: No recibo ordenes de ti ni de…

PAULA: Por favor, si dices la verdad, ándate.

ANTONIO: (Agacha la cabeza) Paula, qué es lo que sucede…nosotros…

PAULA: No quiero hablarte ahora, no quiero verte, oírte. Vete ya

ANTONIO: Piénsalo bien y lo comprenderás.

PAULA: (Se enfada) ¡No voy a pensarlo, no voy escucharte, no voy a imaginarme!…¡ahhh! (Frustrada) por última vez vete de aquí.

ANTONIO: Es por este tipo, este miserable, este roto del porqué no quieres que este contigo, escúchalo bien Paula: Él no te conviene, soy yo quien está destinado a ti, soy quien te protegerá soy yo quien te ama…

(PAULA se acerca, lo da una cachetada a ANTONIO)

PAULA: (con voz neutra, mientras sus ojos lagrimean) si lo hicieras no me estarías haciendo pasar por esto, si me quisieras respetarías mis sentimientos, si te importará no insultarías a quienes yo más aprecio. Lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte más, voy a salir de aquí y no volveré….

(Entra ROBERTO y ve la escena toma a PAULA)

ROBERTO: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

(Entra ISABEL)

ISABEL: Roberto. Paula (La mira extrañada) ¿Qué pasa?

(PAULA los mira a ambos y se deshace del agarre de ROBERTO)

PAULA: (Elude sus miradas y seca sus lágrimas) ¿Qué hacen aquí?

ISABEL: Te hemos hecho una pregunta y me gustaría que nos miraras y la respondieras.

(PAULA sonríe irónica y los mira de lado)

PAULA: Yo también tengo unas tantas, pero no quiero hacerlas ahora. Vámonos, Diego.

(PAULA toma a DIEGO de la mano y se dirige a la puerta)

ROBERTO: Paula, no puedes llevarlo.

PAULA: ¿En serio?, Impídemelo.

(Se van DIEGO y PAULA)

ISABEL: ¿Qué ocurre con ella? ¡Dios! Roberto, todo es por culpa de ese delincuente, ahora si que no hay que perder el tiempo, debemos llamar a la policía y contarles todo, debe pagar y…

ROBERTO: Basta, ya Isabel. Primero hay que aclarar todo este embrollo. Antonio, ¿Tú sabes algo?

(Silencio)

ROBERTO: Muchacho, tú sabes lo que le ocurre.

ANTONIO: (Para sí) Porque él y no yo, porqué él, porqué tenía que ser él.

ROBERTO: ¿Antonio?

ISABEL: Antonio, querido…

ANTONIO: (Enfurecido) ¡Porqué él! Explíquenme porqué él ¡Demonios! Porqué es de su misma clase, porqué tiene los mismos orígenes humildes que ella, porqué le tiene pena ¡¿Por qué?!

(ROBERTO hace retroceder a ISABEL)

ISABEL: Roberto, ¿De qué está hablando?

(ROBERTO toma de la sudadera a ANTONIO)

ROBERTO: (Con los dientes apretados) Explícate jovencito.

(ANTONIO descansa la cabeza a un lado y sus fuerzas se van)

ANTONIO: Lo sé y lo sabe.

ISABEL: (Se abruma) ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

ANTONIO: Lo sé todo (Toma las manos de ROBERTO para que lo suelte, ROBERTO lo baja y lo suelta)

ROBETO: Podrías ser más explícito.

ANTONIO: (Sonríe irónico) ¿No me digan que no lo sospechan?

ISABEL: Solo sé que mi pequeña se ha ido con ese criminal y nosotros estamos aquí quietos sin hacer nada, ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer con ella? tomarla de rehén o peor…

ROBERTO: Tranquilízate Isabel. Paula se fue por su propia voluntad y ella no hará nada que no quiera. ¿Antonio, qué es lo que sabes?

ISABEL: Pero Roberto acaso no…

ROBERTO: (Habla firme) ¡Ya basta!

(Silencio)

ROBERTO: Antonio, ¿qué es lo que sabes? sin rodeos ni intrigas.

ANTONIO: Sé cómo consiguieron tener a su hija.

(ROBERTO e ISABEL contienen el aliento)

ANTONIO: Y ahora ella también lo sabe.

ISABEL: Lo sabía, sabía, sabía, Roberto… (Explota en llanto, ROBERTO se acerca y acaricia su nuca)

ROBERTO: Pasaría tarde o temprano.

ISABEL: Nunca debió saberlo, nunca debió imaginarlo, nunca debió siquiera sospecharlo…Pero (se contiene y mira a ANTONIO) ¿Cómo lo sabías tú?

ANTONIO: Amo a Paula, siempre quise saber más y más de ella, mi madre no me privó de ese privilegio.

ISABEL: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

ANTONIO: No fui yo quien sembró las dudas, pero yo las resolví. Debieron ser más leales con ella, detesta la mentira (Sonríe irónico) (Aparte al público) Y yo ya la he traicionado en más de mil formas, al inicio me parecieron divertidas luego…ya estaba enamorado. No me perdonará nunca de la última, pero en este episodio, por lo menos, le dije toda la verdad. Es lo que me queda, al fin y al cabo. El próximo ha de ser mi último acto.

(Cabizbajo se va)

ISABEL: Hay que buscarla y deshacer todo, Roberto, tenemos que convencerla de que no es nada de lo que parece, que no es adoptada, que es nuestra, que salió de mis entrañas, que está en un error…

ROBERTO: ¡Cállate mujer, ya! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Paula supo la verdad.

ISABEL: (Sollozando) Pero podemos convencerla…

ROBERTO: ¿Convencerla? Isabel, Paula necesita tiempo para pensar y estar tranquila, debe asimilar lo que lo que hicimos y aceptarlo, porque sé que lo hará. El problema es si querrá perdonarnos por habérselo ocultado. Debimos ser nosotros en decírselo, en dar la cara para enfrentar esta verdad. Por eso ahora debemos prepararnos.

ISABEL: Nada de esto hubiese pasado por no ser por ese estúpido viaje, y que tú mismo animaste, tú tienes la culpa.

ROBERTO: Ambos la tenemos y debemos aceptarlo, pero no por animarla a seguir sus proyectos que son maravillosos, sino por no actuar con la verdad.

ISABEL: (Se tapa los oídos) ¡No! es mentira, mentira, mientes. Nunca debió enterarse. Es culpa de ese delincuente, Roberto, hay que encerrarlo, hay que castigarlo, hay que…

(La abraza con fuerza)

ROBERTO: Mi amor, tienes que calmarte. Paula no está enojada porque no seamos sus padres, está enojada por haber sido desleales y no decirle su verdadero origen. Paula tiene una moral y ética tan inquebrantables que le duele que no le hayamos dicho la verdad. Ahora, respira profundo y ármate de valor porque tendremos que enfrentarla. Para recuperar su respeto debemos fortalecernos, mirarla a los ojos y enfrentarla.

ISABEL: (Mira a ROBERTO a los ojos) ¿Podrá perdonarnos?

(ROBERTO agacha la cabeza hasta el cuello de ISABEL)

(Se apagan las luces)

ROBERTO: (Quebrado por la tristeza) No lo sé.

(El sonido de distintos teléfonos suena: el tono ocupado, el de llamada, los tonos de celular. Hasta que el tono ocupado se va apagando mientras el escenario se ilumina, ahora, montado sobre una escenografía de una plaza. Un escaño en medio del escenario junto a un poste de luz. En la banca está, completamente desgarbado, PABLO con una gorra que cubre sus ojos. PABLO levanta la vista al cielo)

PABLO: Esto sí que se complicó de verdad (Estira sus manos y piernas, vuelve la cabeza abajo) Y pensar que llegue a creer en ella. Qué idiota. Las miradas inocentes y los ojos profundos son los peores de manejar. Se muestran arrepentidos y les crees como un tonto, luego le das la espalda y te apuñalan.(Mira su reloj) Desaparecido. Ahora sí que estará en problemas Diego, a menos que encuentre a quien lo hizo.

(Por la derecha entra KAREN)

PABLO: Y creo saber empezar por quien. ¡Karen!

KAREN: ¿Pablo?

PABLO: El mismo.

KAREN: ¿Qué…qué...qué haces aquí?

PABLO: Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero tengo una leve sospecha de lo que tienes en mente.

KAREN: No sé lo que intentas insinuar.

(PABLO se levanta y va junto a ella, la toma del brazo)

PABLO: No pretendas ignorarlo.

KAREN: Pablo…

PABLO: Tú lo hiciste ¿No es cierto?

KAREN: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pude haber hecho?

PABLO: ¡Ah! por favor. Lo sé. Lo oí antes y pretendiste ocultarlo acercándote a mí mientras acampábamos y yo te creí, creí en tu cambio y tus buenas intenciones, pero ahora me doy cuenta lo estúpido que fui al creerte, debí haberme quedado con mi primera impresión: mimada, insegura y encaprichada. Eso es lo que eres.

KAREN: (Se suelta del agarre de un tirón de su brazo) No, te equivocas. (Frunce el ceño y lo enfrenta) ¡Tengo mis principios!

PABLO: ¡Qué principios!, si no dudaste en meter la hierba en el bolso de Diego ¿O me vas a negar que no lo hiciste?

KAREN: No, no lo hice.

PABLO: (Se cruza de brazos irónico) entonces ¿Quién fue?

KAREN: Sé que no lo hice, pero no podría afirmar quien sí lo hiso.

PABLO: ¿Intentas engañarme una vez más?

KAREN: (En tono bajo) No es mi intención hacerlo y me duele que no me creas. Me mostré ante ti como alguien que no creí que existiera en mí, más auténtica, pero aun así no crees lo que te aseguro.(Suspira) Puedo afirmar que la persona que compartió contigo la mayor parte del campamento es la más real de lo que había sido en toda mi vida, hiciste que saliera mi verdadero ser a la luz…olvide mis complejos, mis capricho, e incluso, lo que creí era amor…y lo ves como una farsa (Lo mira a los ojos) No puedo hacer que cambies de parecer pero me lastimas…y , en serio, duele. Duele más de lo que creí (con una mano en el pecho se lo aprieta, solloza)

PABLO: Karen… (Se acerca)

KAREN: Prometí no llorar, pero me lo pones difícil.

PABLO: ¡Rayos! (la abraza con fuerza) Lo siento. Saqué mis propias conclusiones.

KAREN: Es lógico, Diego es tu primo y amigo…tenía antecedente de que…

PABLO: No intentes justificarme, tú también eres mi amiga…y no creí en ti…o más bien tenía miedo de que lo confirmaras, sabía que dirías la verdad. Perdón (apoya la cabeza en la de ella)

KAREN: Sin rencores.

PABLO: Sin rencores.

(La farola se prende)

KAREN: Pablo sé quien…

PABLO: No tienes que decirlo, ya lo sé.

KAREN: Temías que…

PABLO: Mucho. Debemos hablar ahora con los demás…debemos decirles…

(Entra JOSÉ)

JOSÉ: ¿De qué quieres hablar Pablo?

PABLO: Tío…

JOSÉ: Habla pronto jovencito, de eso depende la libertad de Diego y la estabilidad de mi familia.

PABLO: No tenemos ninguna certeza, solo sospechas.

JOSÉ: De cualquier forma servirá, todo con tal de sacar del foco a mi hijo.

KAREN: Diego es inocente eso saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano

JOSÉ: No siempre, no para nosotros.

KAREN: ¿Por qué dice eso?

JOSÉ: Nosotros, cuando somos sometidos a las leyes, no siempre salimos airosos, inocentes o no.

KAREN: ¿Nosotros?

PABLO: No, tú no.

KAREN: ¿Yo no?

PABLO: Nos referimos a nuestra posición en la sociedad.

KAREN: No lo entiendo.

JOSÉ: (Se adelanta frente a ella) Nos referimos a nuestros bolsillos. Cuanto tienes cuanto vales. Esa es la ley que rige nuestras vidas. Usted jovencita, tiene una vida que muchos desearían tener: una posición social buena, una estabilidad económica envidiable, educación de alta calidad. Eso no lo tenemos nosotros, gente que no ha tenido la oportunidad de ser lo que a usted se le otorgado desde que nació. La justicia ciega que dicen ejercer no es tal, sino ¿qué me dice de lo que le ocurre a Diego en estos momentos?, es inocente y no se le ha otorgado el beneficio de la duda ¿Es eso justicia acaso?

KAREN: No todo lo hemos juzgado.

PABLO: Si, pero son esos pocos que también se ven juzgados ¿no?

KAREN: (Agacha la cabeza) Es cierto.

JOSÉ: No se sientas mal por eso, simplemente es así.

KAREN: Pero…es tan injusto

PABLO: Nadie dijo que lo fuera, la vida nos muestra caminos…hay que saber cuál escoger y cómo caminarlo.

JOSÉ: Hay que aprender a escoger lo correcto o lo que la intuición manda. Podemos eternamente eludir el peligro, enfrentarlo o simplemente ignorarlo, cada uno traerá consecuencias, buenas o malas dependiendo desde el punto con que se las mire.

KAREN: ¿Y cuál es la más correcta?…

JOSÉ: Como padre, desearía que Diego los hubiera eludido, como alguien que se considera razonable, que las ignore, y, como hombre, que las enfrente. No podría ser de otra manera.

KAREN: Entiendo…debemos…Pablo.

PABLO: ¿Estás segura?

KAREN: Más que nunca, vamos a enfrentarlo.

DANIELA: ¡Papá, papá, papá!

(Entra DANIELA)

JOSÉ: ¿Dani? Dani, te dije que te quedaras en casa ¡No debiste venir!

DANIELA: Papá...lo siento, pero no podía quedarme allá...sin saber...sin ayudar...sin Diego.

(Padre e hija siguen hablando con preocupación, KAREN y PABLO se separan de ellos)

PABLO: (a KAREN) Es mi prima, hermana de Diego

KAREN: Ya veo…

PABLO: Están sufriendo…son muy unidos.

KAREN: No quieras ocultarlo, también sufres.

PABLO: Sí… (La mira al rostro)

KAREN: Son todos una familia, mucho más rica de la que nunca podré tener. El dinero al parecer trae frialdad incluida.

PABLO: No siempre es así, depende de las personas, de sus intenciones y voluntades.

KAREN: Si lo crees así…

PABLO: No lo creo, lo sé. Algún día dependerá de ti tener esa voluntad para crear una rica familia, en amor y comprensión.

KAREN: Eso espero…algún día.

PABLO: Llegará (Le toma la mano) llegará.

JOSÉ: (Alarmado) ¿Estás segura? Daniela, no estarás confundida.

DANIELA: Papá, prometo que no lo estoy. Diego no estaba en la habitación donde estaba antes y en su lugar salió una señora que estaba enloquecida.

JOSÉ: Y ahora donde lo encontraremos…esto puede empeorar las cosas

DANIELA: Dijo que llamarían a la policía para acusarlo de secuestro, micro tráfico y evasión a la justicia.

(Todos se alarman)

JOSÉ: ¡¿Qué?! Daniela, explícanos.

DANIELA: oí que…oí que Diego tenía pruebas de que podría ser culpado por drogas…

PABLO: Eso ya lo sabíamos Dani ¿Dónde oíste lo del secuestro?

DANIELA: De la señora que salió disparada del cuarto. Aseguro que no descansaría hasta que pagara y que se había llevado a Paula con él.

KAREN: ¿Paula? Ella no está secuestrada, si están juntos debe ser por su propia voluntad.

JOSÉ: Pero eso no lo sabe la autoridad.

KAREN: No…

JOSÉ: Dependerá quién lo denuncie…

DANELA: Papá, tengo miedo.

JOSÉ: No pasará…(la abraza por los hombros) nada pasará.

(Por la izquierda entra ÁGATA a empujones llevaba a FERNANDA)

ÁGATA: Nada de escusas, vendrás conmigo.

FERNANDA: por favor, no me hagas hacer esto.

ÁGATA: Es necesario que lo hagas, eres testigo, tienes que dar tu testimonio.

FERNANDA: No…no…no me hagas hacerlo…

AGATA: ¿Te harás la rebelde ahora? Lo siento hoy no tengo paciencia para eso. Vamos

FERNANDA: No…no puedo, mamá.

AGATA: (La empuja más fuerte) Vas a obedecer, jovencita.

FERNANDA: No podría… (Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas) no…puedo, no …qui…no quiero.

AGATA: Estas colmando mi paciencia (Levanta la mano en dirección de FERNANDA, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar la sujeta JOSÉ)

JOSÉ: Nunca la violencia ha sido la solución a nada.

AGATA: ¿Quién es usted? (Se suelta con fuerza) ¡Suélteme!… ¡¿Quién cree que es?!

JOSÉ: Nunca los golpes han sido la solución.

AGATA: Nadie puede decirme como debo corregir a mi hija.

FERNANDA: Soy su hija…

(Entra VÍCTOR)

VÍCTOR: Y ella tu madre, deberías saber que no puede seguir con este círculo vicioso.

AGATA: ¡Usted! (Se enfurece) ¡Profesor de pacotilla!

VICTOR: ¿Cuántos años tienes Fernanda?

FERNANDA: Diecinueve…

VÍCTOR: No crees que ya es tiempo de que empieces a vivir para ti y no según la opinión de ella

FERNANDA: Pero…no quiero decepcionarla.

AGATA: ¡No lo escuches! ¿Me estás oyendo? ¡No hagas caso!

VÍCTOR: Estas bastante grande como para no saber lo que quieres, ¿Lo sabes?

FERNANDA: Creo que…

VÍCTOR: Es un comienzo, ya empezaste hacerlo, complétalo. Hazte un favor...amate, no por eso dejaras de querer a tu madre.

FERNANDA: ¿No?

VICTOR: No.

FERNANDA: Mamá

AGATA: Vámonos.

FERNANDA: Mamá, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti… y sé… sé lo mucho que has luchado por mí…en muchos sentidos, te estoy muy agradecida.}

AGATA: Demuéstralo y ven

FERNANDA: (Mira a VÍCTOR, luego sus manos y luego a su madre) Te quiero, pero he tomado una decisión que no…no va a cambiar. No denunciare a Diego, porque creo que él no es el culpable.

AGATA: Fernanda… ¡Vamos!

FERNANDA: No mamá.

AGATA: Luego te arrepentirás.

FERNANDA: No, me arrepentiré si voy.

AGATA: (Observa a todos de forma despectiva y altanera) Está bien, quédense viendo como el mundo se desmorona ante sus pies.

(Se va)

FERNANDA: Ma... (VICTOR toma su brazo)

VICTOR: No, tendrá que abrir ella misma sus ojos, como tú. Ahora es tiempo de actuar.

JOSÉ: Se ha ido…Diego

VÍCTOR: Sí, hay que encontrarlo.

KAREN: Profesor…debo decir lo que creo…que

VICTOR: Es mejor no hablar por el momento, lo primero es encontrar a Diego.

PABLO: Está con Paula.

VICTOR: Entonces contamos con una pista.

DANIELA: Y si no los encontramos.

JOSÉ: Lo haremos hija, no lo perderemos.

DANIELA: Eso espero (se aferra a su padre)

JOSÉ: Yo también.

(Las luces se apagan suena las sirenas de patrullas de policía, el sonido del timbre de teléfonos, y finalmente las pisadas de una acera retumbando en las calles)

(Entran PAULA y DIEGO en el escenario de la casa de ella, PAULA se acerca prende un interrptor que prenden la luz de todo el escenario)

PAULA: ¡Llegamos! (Habla frenética) Nadie querrá buscarnos aquí, sería el primer lugar que descartarían porque es mi casa y no creerían que quisiera volver ahora, además creen que lo odio pero es lo más seguro y…

DIEGO: Paula…

PAULA: (Incremento, de fuerte a débil) Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé (Se desmorona, posa sus manos en la cara y se ven sus hombro subir y bajar)

DIEGO: (La abraza por los hombros) Es muy fuerte lo que estás viviendo…

PAULA: No quería desmoronarme aquí…contigo, en esta situación.

DIEGO: No encuentro mejor motivo, lugar y compañía para hacerlo. Eres fuerte y debes recobrar tus fuerzas.

PAULA: ¿Recobrarlas? ahora no sé ni cómo hacerlo.

DIEGO: ¿Qué tal así? (la besa).

PAULA: No es malo… (Se apoya en el pecho de él)

DIEGO: Paula, estoy contigo, no estarás sola, estaré contigo, sino es físicamente lo hare con mi mente en todo momento.

PAULA: No digas que no será fisicamente.

DIEGO: Tengo las salidas tapadas.

PAULA: No, no las tienes. ¡Escapemos!

DIEGO: ¿Escapar? (Se separa y camina)

PAULA: Sí, nos las arreglaremos…lo haremos y así...

DIEGO: No creo que sea una buena idea.

PAULA: Por supuesto…

DIEGO: Eso no nos haría felices a ninguno de los dos, estamos hechos para luchar, lo sabes. Debemos enfrentarnos a nuestros problemas y combatirlos. Paula, crees en mis palabras cuando te digo que soy inocente.

PAULA: Si, te creo.

DIEGO: Y siendo así, ¿Crees que no peleare?

PAULA: No…Diego.

DIEGO: Me importa que me creas y con eso me basta. Si voy a la cárcel tu recuerdo me seguirá está el fin, pero lo mirare con orgullo. Por otro lado, sino lo hago, no seré capaz de sentirme libre junto a ti.

PAULA: Diego, ¡Yo sé la verdad! ¿Por qué te avergonzarías?

DIEGO: Cobardía, eso me enfurece y me deshonra más que cualquier otra cosa.

PAULA: ¡Oh, Diego, Diego, Diego! Soy cobarde y temerosa, no quiero perderte, no quiero que te juzguen y nos alejen, quiero huir contigo y no mirar a tras ni mi pasado ni mi presente sin ti.

DIEGO: No podrás tenerme hasta que todo termine y no serías tú si no enfrentas tus problemas, tus miedos y a tus padres.

PAULA: Mis padres…solo de nombre.

DIEGO: No, no lo son solo de nombre, son tus padres. Ellos te aman

PAULA: Si me amaran no me hubieran ocultado la verdad.

DIEGO: Amar nos hace cometer errores. Ellos tuvieron miedo de perderte antes por la verdad y ahora están aterrados porque no habértelo aclarado.

PAULA: Pero no es fácil, no es fácil enterarte que todo es una mentira...

DIEGO: No digas que fue una mentira, solo lo de tu origen. El amor de tus padres es de verdad, jámas fue fingido, no puede serlo.

PAULA: ¡Ah!…no sé…no sé qué pensar.

DIEGO: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu corazón?

PAULA: Es tan complejo y complicado…es cálido y frío, frustrante y esperanzador…

DIEGO: ¿Qué crees que pueda significar?

PAULA: Los amo…pero no sé cómo encararlos.

DIEGO: Averígualo por ti misma. (Besa las manos de manos de PAULA, y su boca) Inténtalo.

(Entran ROBERTO e ISABEL)

ROBERTO: Paula…

PAULA: ¿Sí?… (Se voltea para mirarlos)

ROBERTO: Podemos hablar…tu madre y yo…nosotros necesitamos aclararte algunas cosas.

PAULA: Sí (Se aferra a la mano de DIEGO y suspira con valor) Estoy dispuesta a escucharlos.

ISABEL: Paula… (Intenta acercarse, pero PAULA mantiene la distancia)

PAULA: Así está bien.

ROBERTO: De acuerdo (cierra los ojos) comenzó cuando…

ISABEL: No, lo haré yo.

ROBERTO: ¿Estás segura?

ISABEL: Es necesario.

ROBERTO: Pero…

ISABEL: Ahora lo entiendo (Le toma la mejilla a su marido) Déjame hacerlo, lo necesito tanto como Paula saber de nuestros labios la verdad. (Se gira hacia PAULA) Paula, gracias por escuchar.

PAULA: También es parte de mi vida.

ISABEL: Cómo tú de la nuestra. (Sonríe) Roberto y yo nos conocimos desde siempre, no fue nada raro para nuestras familias cuando nos comprometimos, e incluso, lo tenían todo un poco planeado. Pasamos tres años solos sin desear tener hijos y lo disfrutamos al máximo, hasta que mi instinto maternal salió como el agua en ebullición ¡Deseaba tener una criatura completamente nuestra en mis brazos! Lo intentamos muchas veces, pero no daban resultados. Por eso decidimos dejarlo en manos médicas. Lo cual resulto, pero…

PAULA: Sufriste un aborto…

ISABEL: …

ROBERTO: (Abraza a ISABEL por los hombros) Fueron más de uno…eso terminó por agotar a tu ma… a Isabel. Para el último no estábamos preparados. No estábamos en la ciudad, ni el momento adecuado, ni más compañía. No sabíamos que estábamos esperando un bebe hasta que nos enteramos que lo habíamos perdido.

ISABEL: Eso (aclara su garganta) eso…me dejó destrozada. Fue entonces que en medio de mi recuperación, mientras paseaba por la sala de maternidad torturándome del porqué ellos podían y yo no…del porqué se les daba la oportunidad a ellos y a nosotros…no. Entonces, oí una conversión. Un nacimiento de gemelas, la mayor había nacido sin problemas pero su hermana tuvo muchas dificultades…su familia no podría mantenerla, los tratamientos eran demasiado caros, inlcanzables para ellos para su situación económica ya precaria, por eso…

ROBERTO: Hablamos con la familia para ayudarlos, pero por mucha ayuda que percibieran no lograrían salvar a la pequeña. Fue entonces que se percataron de nuestro interés…lo entendí así y les… (Se aclara la garganta) les pedí a su hija…

DIEGO: No debió ser fácil... Ni para ustedes, ni para ellos.

ROBERTO: No, no lo fue…debían decidir en dejar morir a su hija o dárnosla en adopción. Nosotros, esperar que aceptaran nuestra petición y procurar que esa dulce criatura no muriera.

ISABEL: Cuando aceptaron nuestra petición, les pedí que…pedí que no volviéramos a vernos. (Mira directamente a PAULA) cuánto lo siento, pero tenía miedo, temía…tenía miedo que recuperada te reclamaran como propia y te llevaran de nuestro lado… te arrebataran de mis brazos…Perdóname Paula.

ROBERTO: Eras nuestra hija…lo eres ahora. Te amamos como eres y lo que decidas, te amaremos de igual manera sin condiciones, eso no podemos cambiarlo.

(PAULA corre a ellos y los abraza)

PAULA: Los amo y los perdono. Pero no me pidan que lo olvide, ese es mi pasado y quiero conocerlo por completo y cada detalle…es parte de mi ¿Me ayudaran a encontrarlo?

ISABEL: Lo que quieras.

PAULA: Mamá, nunca dejaré de quererlos, y no porque quiera conocer a mi familia biológica disminuirá el cariño que siento por ustedes. Son mis padre y yo su hija, eso nadie podrá cambiarlo.

ROBERTO: lo sé…lo sé…lo sé.

(PAULA se separa de ellos y toma la mano de DIEGO)

PAULA: Pero antes, hay algo que debemos resolver.

ISABEL: Paula…

PAULA: Si confían en mí, deberán confiar en él.

ISABEL: No lo sé… Paula…

PAULA: ¡Es inocente!

ISABEL: No lo sabes con certeza, Ágata dice…

PAULA: Tengo la certeza y creo en Diego.

ROBERTO: (Pone una mano en el hombro de PAULA) Yo también hija.

PAULA: (Le sonríe) Gracias papá. Mamá, ¿Qué dices?

ISABEL: Yo…

PAULA: Por favor.

ISABEL: de a…

(Llaman a la puerta, ROBERTO se acerca y abre)

JOSÉ: Buenas tardes, busco a…

DIEGO: ¿Papá?

JOSÉ: Diego, al fin.

(DIEGO y ROBERTO se juntan al centro y se abrazan)

DIEGO: Creí que no volvería a verte.

JOSÉ: Hijo…

DIEGO: Es…

(Entran DANIELA, KAREN, PABLO, VÍCTOR y FERNANDA)

DANIELA: ¿Diego?

DIEGO: ¡Dani! pero que hacen aquí…

PABLO: Es peligroso que estés aquí.

PAULA: ¿Qué ocurre?

KAREN: Es la tía Ágata.

ISABEL: ¿Qué pasa con ella?

FERNANDA: Ella quiere...quiere denunciar a Diego...ahora se dirige a la comisaria.

ROBERTO: ¿No había acordado el consejo que esperarían las pruebas?

VÍCTOR: Pues, todo se complicó con la última huida, fuera de la universidad.

PAULA: Diego…

DIEGO: No te preocupes.

PAULA: Es mi culpa, no debí…

DIEGO: Shh…calma. Los enfrentaremos.

PAULA: Pero…

DIEGO: Lo que venga pasará…

JOSÉ: (Le toma un hombro) Estoy orgulloso de ti. (Sonríe)

DIEGO: Papá…gracias…yo no quise…

JOSÉ: Las palabras están de más. No me debes explicaciones.

DIEGO: Gracias.

PABLO: Diego hay algo que debemos decirte…sobre quien pudo ser el verdadero culpable, Karen ha…

(Entran sin aviso tres agentes policiales y ÁGATA)

ÁGATA: ¡Hay esta! (apunta a DIEGO) ¡tómenlo y espósenlo! puede ser peligroso.

(Dos agentes policiales se ponen a los costados de DIEGO)

ROBERTO: ¡Pero quién se atreve a ordenar en mi casa!… ¡ah! ya podía imaginármelo.

ÁGATA: (Saca un documento y lo muestra a todos) Tenemos una orden aprensión.

ISABEL: Ágata, ¿Puedes explicarnos que significa todo esto?

ÁGATA: ¡Isabel! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Acaso no te enteras?, este…(Despectiva) joven ¡Intentó secuestrar a tu hija!

PAULA: ¡¿A mí?!…¡Por Dios! ¡Yo fui quien saco a Diego de donde estábamos y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por usted!

ÁGATA: No estaba en sus cabales, no estabas pensando bien

ISABEL: Ágata, Paula sabe bien lo que hace.

ÁGATA: Isabel, ¿Ahora estas de su lado? ¡Este mundo se ha vuelto al revés!

ISABEL: Es… ¡oh, cielos! ¡Fuiste tú…Ágata cómo te atreviste!

ÁGATA: ¿Qué? ¿Lo de tu hija? No sabía que no lo supiera.

ISABEL: Eres...eres, eres despreciable Ágata. (ROBERTO toma a ISABEL de su hombro) te lo dije...confié en ti.

ÁGATA: No me reproches ahora. ¡Hey, ustedes, qué esperan!

VÍCTOR: Un momento, ¿cuáles son los cargos que se le acusan?

ÁGATA: Secuestro, micro tráfico y consumo de drogas.

PAULA: ¡No me secuestró! ¡¿Acaso no lo entienden?! ¡Yo fui con él por voluntad propia, soy yo quién lo obligó a marcharse!

JOSÉ: Diego nunca a consumido, menos traficado.

ÁGATA: ¡Ja! eso tendrá que aclararlo en la camisería cuando ya no haya peligro.

JOSÉ: ¡¿Peligro?! ¿De Peligro está hablando? ¿De cuál peligro?

DANIELA: Papá, Diego (solloza)

JOSÉ: (A su hija) Calma nena. Diego no es lo que usted dice.

ÁGATA: ¡No me levante la voz!, lo acusaré de agresión verbal.

JOSÉ: ¡Por favor!

VÍCTOR: Ágata, la denuncia de secuestro no tiene fundamentos y la segunda no está comprobada, no puede llevárselo.

ÁGATA: "Por medida preventiva". Esa es la orden: "por medida preventiva".

ROBERTO: (En voz baja) Serpiente, rastrera.

PAULA: ¡No! Yo voy con él.

DIEGO: No te haré pasar por esto, quédate aquí.

PAULA: No quiero...Diego…

KAREN: ¡Un momento! Hay alguien que sospechamos que podría ser el verdadero culpable.

ÁGATA: ¿Verdadero culpable? ¿De qué estás hablando?

PABLO: Ustedes lo conocen bien. Eso amplia el margen de investigaciones y no debieran llevarse a Diego.

ÁGATA: La orden ya está emitida. ¡Vamos, qué esperan, tómenlo y vámonos!

(Uno de los agentes saca las esposas, DIEGO le entrega las manos y es esposado)

AGENTE N°1: Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y…

(Entra ANTONIO)

ANOTONIO: Esperen…no lo hagan

PAULA: ¿Antonio?

DIEGO: ¿Qué haces aquí?

ANTONIO: No pueden arrestarlo porque… (Se acerca a los agentes) yo lo hice, yo soy el culpable.

PAULA: ¡Antonio!

ANTONIO: Lo siento Paula, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

PAULA: Pero…Antonio ¿por qué…? (Desconcertada y desorientada) Antonio por qué lo hiciste tú no…

ANTONIO: Tenía celos, envidia e ira no es una buena combinación, no te la recomiendo aunque tu jamás la experimentaría (Ríe sin humor y extiende las manos que son rodeadas por las esposas)

PAULA: Pero… tú, Antonio ¿por qué lo hiciste?

ANTONIO: Te lo tengo que explicar otra vez porque…

PAULA: No, por qué ahora, por qué esto, ¿Por qué…?

ANTONIO: Una trampa…eso era lo que quería, pero ahora… (Exhala) no debe funcionar…menos que nunca. (Se voltean para marcharse)

PAULA: Antonio…

(Se voltea)

ANTONIO: No le des más vueltas, hasta hace poco estabas dispuesta a ir con él. Hay tienes la respuesta.

(Les da una mirada a los agentes y ellos asienten, se acerca a PAULA)

ANTONIO: De mil maneras te engañe y utilice, y así fue que llegaste aquí (Señala su corazón) te he hecho sufrir y llorar (Limpia una lágrima en la mejilla de PAULA) y hasta hace muy poco me di cuenta que eso era lo que más odiaba. Soy un ser depreciable (PAULA niega con la cabeza) no intentes negarlo, y una vez más me enseñaste a amar. Por eso gracias (se inclina y besa su frente), Adiós Paula. (A los agentes) Vamos.

PAULA: No…

(Los agentes y ANTONIO se van)

(DIEGO toma hombro de PAULA)

PAULA: No supe cómo hacerlo cambiar, creí entenderlo y conocerlo y no fue así. Soy una pésima persona.

DIEGO: Nunca podrías serlo.

PAULA: Sí, lo soy, lo soy lo soy…

(DIEGO la besa)

DIEGO: Te amo.

PAULA: ¿Qué? (Se le ilumina el rostro)

DIEGO: No podía decirlo antes que todo esto acabara. Tenía que estar limpio para responderte, Paula yo también te amo.

PAULA: ¡Oh, Diego! ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves cómo me antepongo ante los demás?

DIEGO: Eres la persona menos egoístas que he conocido.

PAULA: No intentes disuadirme.

ROBERTO: (Carraspea y se interpone entre la pareja) disculpen pero ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones ahora?

PAULA: ¡Papá!

ROBERTO: Hija, lo siento, pero si mis opidos no me fallan eso fue una declaración, ahora Diego, ¿Qué intenciones tienes...?

PAULA: ¡Papá…!

ISABEL: (Se suma a ROBERTO a su lado) Eso es cierto. Paula esta sería la primera vez que sales con un chico oficialmente…

PAULA: No me dejen en vergüenza.

DANIELA: ¡Uhhiii! Diego tiene novia…(En tono de canto)

PABLO:.. Y pronto será esposa… (En tono de canto)

KAREN:… y luego tendrán un hijo… (En tono de canto)

JOSÉ: Antes que se vayan a vivir juntos, me gustaría que me la presentaras.

DIEGO: (Entre sonrojado y avergonzado) Esto no puede estar pasando…

ÁGATA: ¡Esto es el colmo! Una mezcla como esta es indigna. Me voy de aquí (se va)

(Fernanda tiende a ir tras ella y se frena)

VÍCTOR: Ve con ella, no tienes que frenar tus intenciones.

FERNANDA: No, la decisión ya lo tomé: Me gusta estar aquí.

VÍCTOR: Me alegro. Quédate hasta que lo desees. Yo me debo ir.

FERNANDA: ¿A dónde profesor?

VÍCTOR: Con Antonio, necesitará ayuda.

FERNANDA: No lo entiendo.

VÍCTOR: También es mi alumno, no puedo dejarlo solo en estos momentos. Será difícil, pero intentare sacarlo. Al fin y al cabo, sus cargos serán menos graves que los presentados.

FERNANDA: ¿Puedo ir?

VÍCTOR: No será agradable.

FERNANDA: No me importa, quiero ir.

VÍCTOR: (Sonríe) Así se habla. Ven, vamos

(Se van)

ISABEL:… las rosas y lirios blancos en la iglesia…

KAREN: Paula, deja escoger el vestido de madrina, no quiero uno que…

ROBERTO:…tendrán que buscar un lugar donde vivir antes.

JOSÉ: La ampliación queda a nuestro cargo…

PABLO: Tengo el lugar ideal para la compra de material…

(De un extremo a otro DIEGO le hace señales a PAULA para que se aparten, ella lo sigue)

DIEGO: Sofocantes…

PAULA: Sí…

DIEGO: Apenas estamos empezando.

PAULA: Sí…

DIEGO: pero creo que te conozco desde toda la vida.

PAULA: Es cierto (Ríe) Es lo que siempre sentí contigo Diego.

DIEGO y PAULA: Esa mágica conexión que nace cuando dos almas gemelas perdidas se unen para vencer y ganar. Triunfar ante la adversidad, ese es el verdadero y más profundo sentimiento del amar.

DIEGO: Para siempre

PAULA: Para siempre

(Se besan)

DIEGO: Paula, ¿decidiste cuantos hijos tendremos?

(Se baja el telón)

Fin del tercer acto y fin de la obra.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Rincón de los reviews:

rik-san: Me alegra mucho recibir tu comentario ¡y que las parejas y la trama te gusten! Eso deja un buen sabor en mi boca…XD.

darisu-chan: Sí, poco a poco avanzan, aunque en este capítulo damos un paso grande no hay avances para la trama del fic, quiero traer un nuevo episodio pronto para recompensarlos y seguir adelante.

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: Escelente respuesta de Shiro, me encantan como se complementan y me sale natural hacerlos interactuar a ellos dos juntos, es una pareja con la que puedo jugar mucho jejeje. Del infierno, Orihime y Ulquiorra; estoy de acuerdo en que deben permanecer juntos, y tal cual intente reflejarlos en la relación del fic: Inoue tiene el poder de sanar las heridas que tiene Ulquiorra, quien no las exterioriza demasiado pero esa misma introversión, es que delata el daño y soledad, una que también entiende Orihime, eso es lo que más los une, siento que ella vio ese corazón que a nadie muestra y por eso lograron conectarse por lo mismo, es Ulqui quien más conoció la verdadera alma de Orihime…¡ah! me encantan.

Ichigo, tendrá que hacer méritos y muchos …XD

Clan Yuki: Tenían que meterse en deportes esos dos, no podía ser de otra forma ¡mejor aún si es fútbol! Es uno de los factores que más me encanta…XD. Ulquiorra se está dejando llevar aunque no lo quiere, creo que sus emociones y ese pequeño autoexilio sentimental le pasaran la cuenta e Inoue no se lo pondrá fácil. Rukia e Ichigo tiene sus tormentos y no saben con certeza lo que sienten…y cuando lo sepan… ¡veremos lo que pasa!

Kotsuki Kurosaki: Me alegro que te halla gustado el capítulo y sus parejas e el Ichiruki se viene, aunque aún faltan algunos grados para que hagan ebullición …XD Shiro… no sé, tal vez ¡Quién sabe! Jejeje. Terminó la obra, por fin y ahora veremos cómo les fue ¿qué creen? Un desastre o todo un éxito…tal vez después me dedico hacer guionista …jajaja.

Myskymyheart: Mil gracias por preguntar lo del Mierda …jajaja, de hecho cuando lo publique me olvide de darle una nota, pero en fin al inicio está la aclaración. Me da mucho gusto que te gustara el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que iba a escribir algo de alguna pareja más pero debía publicar pronto o no publicaría nunca y eso…XD

neko dani : ¡Wa! Si llegas no podré terminar el fic y ahora tengo más tiempo para dedicárselo y con la obra terminada será prácticamente 100% fic…XD. Te debo lo del Ichiruki porque este fue un episodio 100% obra, espero que te guste y en el siguiente tendremos la reacción del público que crees ¿total desprecio o todo un éxito? Lo veremos, espero que pronto.

Mil gracias a sus comentarios son un gran aliento para seguir escribiendo con todo el corazón. También saludos a quienes aumentaron el número de favoritos, alertas a la historia y a mí ¡autora favorita! Me alaga mucho, muchas gracias.

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO LA OBRA Y NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO . BESOS.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola! sí, tal vez pensaron que no respondería tan pronto, pero aquí estoy pagando mi penitencia…no, es un placer escribir esta historia. Una pequeña recompensa por los atrasos anteriores (espero tener ingenio por mucho tiempo más…XD) bueno eso.

Aclaración: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertencen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Y como siempre ¡A disfrutar!

CAPITULO 23

El silencio invadió el teatro por completo, la respiración entrecortada de los espectadores aterró a los artistas detrás de las cortinas rojas y aterciopeladas, los jóvenes se miraron entre sí mientras se preguntaban con ansias que era lo que ocurría. La mente ágil de cada uno empezó preguntarse qué fue lo que pudo salir mal; exceso de energía, demasiada entrega, canalización incorrecta de la emociones ¡Pero si todo eso lo habían superado con el arduo trabajo de sus ensayos, día tras día! Apenados y frustrados con su trabajo vieron como las cortinas subían lentamente, ninguno de ellos abandonó y con la frente en alto recibieron lo que fuera que quisieran darles, si eran abucheos los tomarían como un tropiezo en su camino pero jamás como un fracaso. El último giró de la manivela del cortinaje los expuso al público y… ¡La ovación fue explosiva! ¡Los aplausos enfurecidos, bravos y escandalosos llenaron el lugar con un calor eufórico de alegría! algunos no contuvieron su entusiasmo y lazaron silbidos de aprobación. Los actores del reparto se inclinaron, ahora, aliviados e invadidos por el entusiasmo de sus espectadores. Las sonrisas se asomaron de forma instantánea en el público y en los artistas, las cuales fueron la luz de sus rostros. El mágico momento de la satisfacción se vio compartido por todos los presentes: desde los técnicos de sonido, vestuario hasta los mismos protagonistas, director, productores y los espectadores.

Desde los extras hasta los personajes secundarios se presentaron al frente para saludar al público llenos de entusiasmo. Los gritos no se dejaron esperar cuando se presentaron los protagonistas y una mayor fue para su director quien saludó y recibió rosas de aprobación por su trabajo, de improviso hiso entrar al guionista y una ovación parecida se llevó el gestor de la historia. El estreno, fue todo un éxito.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Rukia entró en su departamento, tiró sus zapatos y se fue a tirar a su dormitorio. Su sonrisa la invadió pese al cansancio, se sentía en la cima del mundo. La locura de que todo saliera tan perfecto la había dejado agotada y satisfecha. Miró el techo y evocó los recuerdos de la noche de su tan anhelado debut.

Luego de la obra, Isshin tenía reservado un lujoso restaurant capitalino para celebrar el debut. Todos, desde los asistentes hasta el mismísimo guionista se vistieron de gala, gracias a los vestuarios del teatro, se acomodaron en la sala vip donde el coctel y la música hablaban de la exclusividad del lugar. La privacidad fue un agradable placer y no dejó de demostrarse; Hiyori discutió con plena libertad con Shinji, se tiraron la comida de un extremo a otro sin que nadie interviniera en ello; Orihime bailó en los brazos de todos sus compañeros y se detuvo a conversar con Ulquiorra por largo rato; Hitsugaya desapareció sin que nadie lo notara; Isshin no dejó de alagar a sus pupilos y se vanaglorió de su excelente ojo para el éxito mientras Renji y Tatsuki hablaban como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, algo había cambiado en ellos y esa noche se hiso más evidente que nunca.

Rukia caminó y observó cómo la gente se animaba con unas cuantas copas de licor y la alegría de verse en medio de una exitosa celebración que seguramente les traerá más que mejores noticias durante la mañana. Se abrazó a su cuerpo y la copa que descansaba en su mano quedó a un lado de su rostro, ladeó el rostro y suspiro, suspiró por lo maravilloso que fue el debut, las luces, la excitación. Todo valía la pena, después de eso todo lo valía. Era tan perfecto, aún más bello de lo que había soñado para su carrera, para su satisfacción como profesional. Sin embargo, porqué aún se sentía con duro vacío en el pecho, un pequeño dolor que no la dejaba disfrutar por completo el éxito, en lo que ella más anhelaba. Lo había ignorado, había podido aplacar esa agonía arriba de su adorado escenario, luego de la recepción del público, pero ahora renacía con mayor brío y determinación, ahora que tenía tiempo de pensar, de sentir, de meditar. Qué era aquello, la extraña certeza de conocer el porqué y no querer reconocerlo se enfrentaban en sus cabeza como en un implacable ring de boxeo. No debía reconocerlo, eso sería gastar fuerzas innecesarias y aplacarían por completo su sonrisa, lo resistiría, se dijo, trabajar la ayudaría a superarlo, a llenar ese vacío, tan pronto lo sintiera lo hundiría en su ser hasta hacer que se perdiera en el fondo de su mente y su corazón, sin importa cuánto durara, lo ahogaría hasta matarlo.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-el hombre tomó la copa de la mano de la morena y la dejó en una de las mesas. La miró como el único ser sobre la tierra y Rukia no pudo ignorar cuanto la perturbó su mirada.

-Ka…Kaien-lo quedó mirando sorprendida. Bajó los brazos de forma inerte.

-Vamos a bailar-la tomó de la mano y la arrastro con los demás.

No opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por el ritmo lento de la melodía. Una lenta sonata que hablaba de amores perdidos y frustraciones que a veces quedaban en el olvido por un nuevo amor, llegó a sus oídos sin poder evitarlo, no pretendía oírla, pero lo hizo y una vez más esa punzada de dolor la sintió. Tembló.

-¿Estás emocionada?

-Sí, me emociona lo que hemos hecho.

El silencio entre sus palabras hizo que solo sus pies fueran los guiaran, sin interrumpir sus pensamientos ni emociones, era una noche tan especial que ya no importaba lo que hiciera o sintiera. Estaba triunfando, por lo menos con su carrera.

-Es gratificante cuando estamos sobre el escenario y el público logra entender nuestro trabajo-Kaien rompió el silencio.

-Si…-Rukia bajó la cabeza y inclinó en el hombro del moreno-pero nos exponemos demasiado.

-Es un precio por hacer lo que amamos.

-No podría ser de otra forma.

Se deslizaron por la pista y se movieron en perfecta sincronía, Kaien la acerco y la abrazó con dulzura Rukia no protestó y se dejó llevar. Tal vez el olvido llegaría algún día, olvidaría que en un momento de su juventud, en el inicio de su carrera, la habían decepcionado y abandonado, un día antes de que fueran sus días más satisfactorios en su profesión. Era irónico como la vida castigaba para luego brindar los más exquisitos regalos, algo bueno acompañado de algo malo y viceversa, nada completamente negro, ni completamente blanco. Esos matices que hacen de la vida un misterio.

-Es mi turno.

Rukia levantó la cabeza, los ojos castaños sobre ella la miraron con profundidad, la quemaban y la hacían aferrase a Kaien.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó el moreno con ligereza, mientras sentía la turbación de Rukia. Kaien sonrió satisfecho y seguro-preguntémoselo a Rukia. Rukia ¿Quieres bailar con él?

Rukia miró a Kaien y luego una vez más a Ichigo, atrapada en su mirada de fuego, y sin saber qué decir o qué hacer se perdió en el ardor de las pupilas de miel. Sin saber cómo estaba en sus brazos.

Kaien la miró y ensombrecido se alejó de ellos. Estaba molesto, tenía la completa certeza que ella morena se negaría a darle un baile a él, pero contra todas sus estadísticas, la actriz no demoró ni cinco segundos en ofrecer su mano y posar sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del peli-naranjo. No le había quedado más remedio que alejarse de todos.

Percibió su olor, lo aspiró y llenó sus pulmones de esa fragancia fresca y dulce. La tendió en sus brazos con el corazón lleno de dudas, ansiedades e inseguridades. No estaba seguro de lo que lo había impulsado a ir tras ella cuando la vio bailar con Kaien. Algo peligroso y ardiente se había encendido en su pecho, la furia y determinación lo ayudaron a suplir las dudas que sentía cuando exigió que bailara con él. Rukia lo tuvo al borde del colapso entre su mirada y la de Kaien, se había arriesgado para tenerla entre sus brazos. Y lo consiguió, algo estaba a su favor porque ella estaba ahí, con él y con nadie más.

Giraron entre las demás parejas y se alejaron con sutileza del centro.

-Quería…felicitarte.

Rukia al oír sus palabras clavó sus ojos en él, Ichigo se paralizó ante su mirada desconfiada.

-por la obra-completó él.

-sí…salió bien-volvió su mirada al suelo. Se permitió una debilidad, "por los buenos momentos" se dijo y a apoyo su cabeza en su pecho-Actuas muy bien…por un instante pensé que le sacarías la cabeza a Kaien- Sin proponérselo, sonrió.

-Encantaste a todos…-subió el rostro sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Todos lo hicimos…-susurró.

-Sí…

La música había cesado pero ellos no se percataron que seguían marcando el paso de la melodía.

-Si la crítica es buena, extenderemos la exhibición.

-Eso sería muy bueno…-Bailaron sin música por unos minutos antes de percatarese que lo hacían. Cuando lo descubrieron se detuvieron, se separaron un poco y se miraron.

-Gracias por el baile-Rukia se giró.

-Rukia…-

Se volvió hacia él.

-Ichigo…-se acercó, él elevó sus pies y depositó un suave beso en medio de sus labios- Adiós.

Se giró y se perdió en el salón, dejándolo solo una vez más.

-Adios-se giró y desapareció en medio de la noche, con tan solo el pensamiento de que la había perdido, había sido el idiota de dejarla partir y la estaba perdiendo.

Cuando Rukia volvió al salón ya no tenía ganas de seguir allí quería marcharse, irse, escapar de toda la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo en su cabeza en su corazón. No tenía fuerzas para discutir, siquiera explicar lo le había sucedido, por eso se movió tan rápido repartiendo despedidas a sus compañeros, el director y de algunos de los invitados que nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Luego tomó su bolso y se alejó, pero antes de abandonar el lugar, fue interceptada.

-No puedes marcharte sola, puede ser peligroso. ¿No crees?-Kaien se acercó percibiendo la perturbación de la morena- No puedo dejar que hagas eso. Ahora no eres libre de andar por las calles sin ser abordada por cualquier extraño que finja ser tu fan.

-Kaien…-supo que no tenía intenciones de saber que le había ocurrido y se relajó, pudo sonreír-Es apenas mi debut en teatro, además la gente no suele reconocer a los actores de teatro.

-Nunca antes habías protagonizado una obra con tanto éxito como la de ahora ¿Quién sabe? Te acompañare a tu departamento.

-Kaien, no es necesario.

-No es una molestia.

Rukia suspiro, sonoba tan sincero, y ya no tenía fuerzas para discutir.

-de acuerdo, vamos.

Tomaron un taxi y se sentaron en silencio, era extraño sentir ese calor cerca, Kaien se había comportado con tanta amabilidad y su ofrecimiento tan honesto, que discutir solo le brindaría culpa y más dolor de cabeza.

A lo largo de la obra había podido aprender mucho de él, sus tiempos, su forma de ensayo, sus técnicas para estudiar sus personajes y diálogos, la relajación. Su madurez interpretativa era envidiable, además sabía separar sus emociones con tanta habilidad que nunca dudo que mesclara lo que sentía por Ichigo o por ella, aunque sin duda la realidad de sus enfrentamientos ayudaban a la representación de la obra.

Paula y Diego eran una pareja tan enamorada, que Rukia tuvo dificultades para lograr transmitir ese sentimiento tan profundo y fuerte, y proyectarlo era aún más complejo. Ahí fue donde Kaien le brindó más apoyo y le enseñó algunas tácticas que resultaron estupendas para reflejarlo ese amor en su interpretación. Kaien se había convirtido a esas alturas en un excelente compañero y guía, le debía tanto como persona como actriz.

-Es aquí-le indicó al conductor.

Kaien bajó junto a ella.

-Bueno…quedas en casa, sana y salva-Kaien le sonrió.

-Gracias, por traerme, por ayudarme, por ser mi compañero-lo miró y esta vez le brillaron lo ojos.

-No tienes porqué.

-Claro que sí, sin ti no habría podido aprender tanto con este papel.

-Me alegro-le acaricio levemente la mejilla y las sonrisas de ambos se desvanecieron.

-Ka…

Kaien se inclinó y besó los suaves labios de la morena. Rukia no supo que hacer, no había ardor ni castigo en el gesto. Fue un gesto melancólico y tanto triste, que supo de inmediato que no la besaba a ella, sino a Paula y respondió como él lo había propuesto; como Paula. Cuando Kaien se separó la miró con dulzura y de un segundo a otro cambió su temple, por el de él: un hombre en toda su regla.

-Eso fue por Diego-la tomó de ambos lados del rostro- Y este…es por mí.

La volvió a besar con más ardor y sentimiento, intentó mostrar sus emociones, represiones y sus vibraciones por ella. No había duda que era ese el hombre que él era, fuerte y determinado a conseguirla, Rukia no tuvo dudas de ello, intentó olvidar y se dejó llevar, pero fue en vano, se separó de forma abrupta.

-Lo siento Kaien- se alejó.

-Rukia…déjame intentarlo

-Kaien…debó aclararme, dame un poco de tiempo, es lo único que te pido, dame un poco de tiempo.

-Eso es un tal vez

-Es solo un poco de tiempo.

-Está bien-suspiró-solo espero que no sea un para siempre.

-No. Eso te lo puedo asegurar, tendrás tu respuesta y esa vez no será con matices, estaré preparada para hacerlo: Un sí o no, y no me arrepentiré.

-Confiaré en ti.

-Puedes hacerlo-se acercó y beso la mejilla del chico-Nos vemos.

Se machó y se perdió entre la oscuridad de los departamentos. Había veces en que confiaba en su paciencia pero Rukia parecía ser especialista en hacerla perder con rapidez. "Paciencia, Kaien, paciencia". Era difícil cuando cada vez era mayor la tentación de tener su cuerpo entre sus manos en el escenario y los ensayos, para solo ser apenas su compañero. Sabía que se estaba ganando su confianza que tan despreocupadamente desperdicio en los primero días, no podía perder los estribos ahora, porque ahora sabía cómo debía manejar la situación, además este era el mejor momento, su rival había sido noqueado con un gancho derecho de oro, y eso lo lleno de una satisfacción. "Bella y dulce venganza", se dijo. Pronto Rukia le daría una oportunidad y no sería tan idiota como para desperdiciarla. Se volteó y fue camino al taxi silbando y el semblante triunfante, la vida por fin le sonreía.

Se volvió a girar en la cama y sintió el latido de su corazón. No podía olvidar sus reacciones en los brazos de Ichigo, en su salida, en la despedida con Kaien. Ichigo había dañado su orgullo, pero aun así no podía sacarlo de su mente, Kaien, por otro lado, representaba una nueva oportunidad; era excitante y emocionante, le ensañaba y la inspiraba, sin duda la fortalecía y la llevaba a sentir vértigos, Kaien era maduro y sabía cómo provocar a una mujer. No sería una mala idea darle una oportunidad para olvidar su pequeño tropiezo en la senda de un actor con demasiado en juego como para elegirla y arriesgarse, y no solo eso, sería la venganza perfecta para esa persona.

-Pero…-se acurrucó en medio de su cama, y aspiró.

El olor de las sábanas un estaban impregnadas del aroma de su único amante, del primero en su vida y en parte de su corazón, debía admitirlo, pero no significaba que aquello la aliviara, por el contrario, subió por su garganta y el nudo de su estómago se asentó como un dolor irreprimible, con fuerza, abrió su cama, se quitó su vestido color crema y su pasador dorado, sus cabellos cayeron y se dejó caer en medio de su cama donde acudieron sus lágrimas. Lloraría hasta cansarse, lloraría hasta hartarse, hasta que todos sus recuerdos en los brazos de Ichigo acudieran para borrarlos de su cuerpo y alma. Mañana se levantaría erguida, y sin rastros de compasión se levantaría y edificaría sus defensas, su mente se evocaría a su carrera, y nada sería tan importante como esta. Tiempo, no podía aceptar así a Kaien, debía esperar y eso era lo que haría, esperaría para curar sus heridas y darle esa oportunidad que el chico de cabellos morenos se merecía, pero antes se permitiría esa pequeña debilidad…lo despediría de su corazón y de su vida. Adiós, Ichigo.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"La obra mágica conexión fue presentada ayer en el teatro Kurakara y contó con una amplia acogida por el público. La obra basada en la historia de dos jóvenes de diferentes clases sociales que atraviesan una ola de intrigas para poder estar juntos, es una de los últimos estrenos de la compañía de teatro del mismo nombre, su director Isshin Kurosaki se mostró satisfecho con el trabajo presentado. Las funciones son de jueves a domingo y sus entradas están disponibles en la boletarías y por sistema electrónico".

-¡Estamos en la sección de espectáculos! ¿No es eso genial?-Orihime emocionada saltaba de la euforia.

-Es solo un panorama de fin de semana, no tiene gran importancia, no como una crítica-le respondió Ulquiorra desde la orilla del escenario.

-¡Nunca antes lo habíamos logrado!

-La promoción del director fue efectiva.

-¿Critica? ¿alguien mencionó critica?-isshin se aproximó a sus actores con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y rió por lo bajo-Aquí tienes tu crítica.

Ulquiorra tomó la revista que le tendía el director y la leyó en voz alta, incrédulo por la veracidad.

"La obra presentada por la Compañía Kurakara es una de esos espectáculos en los que acudes en un principio sin esperar demiaciado por ellos, pero luego de unos minutos vez como la acción trascurre con agilidad y emoción, es cuando no lamentas haber gastado el dinero en la entrada. Una puesta en escena entretenida y actual, como pocas representadas en este último tiempo, tiene desde humor a tragedia, sorpresas argumentales y un giro completo de escenario, los efectos ayudan a su dinámica y la música resulta bastante agradable. Los actores son creíbles y la presente crítica social en la historia hace reflexionar sobre nuestro rol como personas. Una producción interesante y una dirección fresca para un hombre que de a poco se hace nombre en las tablas. Sus protagonistas destacan por su fuerza y emoción, ojo con la actriz principal, un diamante que se lleva los mayores aplausos".

Todos se miraron y sonrieron satisfechos, la crítica, a veces acida y cruel, los alababa con demasiada cordialidad, lo que significaba que la venta de entradas se dispararía con rapidez. Sin duda era la mayor victoria para un debut que los satisfizo a todos.

-Lo has oído, Rukia-Isshin descansó su mano en el hombro-Te los ganaste en tan solo una noche ¿Qué te parece?

-Estoy…sin palabras-Rukia se quedó helada, ¿Era de ella de quien hablaban? La chica que buscaba un sitio para poder actuar estaba encontrando su lugar al fin-Es maravilloso.

-Por supuesto que lo es, felicitaciones-Isshin le dio la mano con afecto.

-Muy bien, en cinco minutos comenzaremos el ensayo, esto no ha terminado, chicos esto acaba de comenzar ¡A trabajar!

-Felicidades

-Gracias Kaien, pero no lo hice sola-Le besó la mejilla delante de todos.

-De ser así lo hare más seguido.

-No te acostumbres, pero es lo que te mereces.

-¡oh! Una chica justa, me ceñiré a las normas entonces-Sonrió fascinado con la repentina cercanía. Los fantasmas de Rukia, tal vez, se estuvieran disipando y su oportunidad y pequeña vitoria pronto sería una realidad. Quiso saltar y posar una enorme sonrisa, pero se contuvo, una vez más se recordó su mejor consejo "Paciencia".

Rukia y Kaien se pusieron en medio del escenario, cuando la puerta trasera se cerró con fuerza y todos se sobresaltaron. Ichigo había salido. Rukia solo miró fijo por unos instantes, apretó sus puños, cerró sus ojos, suspiró, contó hasta diez y se giró a Kaien. Sería difícil estaba vez trabajar con Ichigo pero se dijo que sus diferencias no podían interferir en la obra, él había insistido que era una distracción y que separarse era lo mejor, lo mejor para los dos, y ella no interfiriera en ello.

-Empezaremos sin él.

Miró otra vez la puerta, tomó el brazo de su compañero y se obligó a no volver a pensar en él, su trabajo sería su refugio, su único y real compañero, todo lo demás carecería de importancia, porque estaba ahí para triunfar.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Afuera estaba él, apretando los puños dejando fluir un poco de su cólera. Lo había elegido estaba claro, Rukia ya lo había reemplazado y sus sospechas eran confirmadas, ciertamente él había sido el idiota de pensar lo contrario.

-Mejor así-se dijo mientras se daba media vuelta-mehjor así. ¡Inoue! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-quise saber si estabas bien...¡oh!-se acercó y tomó la mano de Ichigo.

-¿qué?...¡ah, mierda!-Se miró la mano ensangrentada, había golpeado el tronco del árbol pero no se percató que se había herido.

-hay que curarla

-No te preocupes no es nada, iré con Yuzu y volveré al ensayo. No es necesario que este aquí.

-yo…no es una molestia para mí-sacó un pañuelo y estancó la sangre.

-Gracias, Inoue-entraron al teatro- Te lo agradesco. Ve con ellos yo estaré bien.

Sin esperar insistencia se separó de ella.

Inoue lo siguió con la mirada y se detuvo en las escaleras del escenario, su rostro se ensombreció y su corazón latió con la triste sonata de la tristeza, su cercanía y su distancia, era la mezcla que siempre encontraba en sus palabras, amables pero carentes de calor. A veces hubiera preferido que le gritara o la ignorara, sería más sincera que esa amabilidad, que en ocasiones hallaba forzada ¿Por qué no había algo más cálido para ella de parte de ese hombre que tanto quería y admiraba? No era justo, sus años a su lado se merecían algo más que la fría cortesía.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó esa voz lenta y extraña.

-yo…-sonrió con falsedad-claro, sí…vamos a ensayar ahora.

-no…aun no es nuestro turno.

-entonces...qué tal sí…

-no estás bien-la interrumpió Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué dices?

-Vamos.

-¿Dónde…?

Sin responder la tomo de la mano, Orihime se sintió extraña mientaras Ulquiorra la guiaba a la salida, él jamás se había atrevido a tomarla y sin pedir su opinión llevarla, su turbación la hiso mantenerse callada y seguir al chico de cabello oscuro. Caminó delante de ella hasta que salieron por la parte trasera del teatro, luego la soltó y camino con la certeza que ella lo seguiría, no lo decepcionó. Fueron al parque y se sentaron en un escaño.

Ulquiorra apoyó sus codos en propias piernas, con una voz paciente y mesurada comenzó a interrogarla.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo mirando a nada en especial

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?-Orihime se había olvidado de que estaban hablando antes- no…no ása nada…solo…

-La verdad.

El color de Orihime subió por sus mejillas delatando sus intenciones.

-Yo…yo no quería mentirte, es solo que…

-¿No somos amigos?-le pregunto girándose hacia ella-eso lo recalcaste tantas veces que no me dejaste siquiera cuestionarlo.

-eso no…

-no querías contar algo de verdad tuyo, algo que fuera tan secreto como lo mío, creo que es ahora esa oportunidad.

-Ulquiorra…no es necesario que te diga mis problemas.

-Quiero saberlo-fijo su mirada en los castaños-dilo Orihime.

El miedo y la lealtad se mesclaron, nunca nadie había insistido en saberlo, ni nunca nadie se había percatado de sus falsas reacciones y sus intenciones de mentiras, la novedad la perturbó más de lo que esperaba, y algo se removió en su interior. Confiaría en él, lo sabía, él no la traicionaría nunca.

-Es sobre…Ulquiorra, nadie sabe lo que voy a contarte ahora...

-No lo compartiré con nadie que tú no quieras

-Es…-agachó la cabeza, dibujó una sonrisa falsa y subió su rostro-Estoy enamorada-una lágrima surcó su rostro.

Él la siguió contemplando con paciencia.

-pero…él…él no lo sabe…-abrió sus ojos empañados-ni me ve como quisiera…-le dirigió la mirada a el hombre frente a ella-es duro ¿sabes?…él ni siquiera me ve.

Ulquiorra, embriagado por algo que no comprendió tendió sus brazos y la acunó en su pecho.

-Él se lo pierde.

Orihime estalló en llanto sobre su pecho.

-Él se lo pierde-volvió a repetir y posó sus manos sobre el cabello de la dulce criatura. De pronto el sentimiento de algo desconocido se asomó en su pecho, una alarma se incendió en su interior, pero no quiso darle ningún nombre, solo lo calificó como algo muy negativo y poco conveniente porque una cólera subió por su pecho con tanta rapidez como el rayo, la guardó bajo sus siete llaves ocultando en el rincón más lejano de su mente esa sensación extraña y desconocida-calma-mencionó cuando los hipidos de ella se apaciguaban-calma, calma.-Levantó el rostro de la chica y la miró a los ojos-Ahora…dime, ¿quién es?

La chica guardó silencio y desvió su mirada.

-Inoue…vas a decirme.

-Yo no…

-¿Es Ichigo?

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo.

-Orihime…es él

Ella solo asintió con perplejidad.

-¿cómo…?

-Te he observado.

-No…

-No te preocupes, también he sacado mis conclusiones luego de este último encuentro.

-Entiendo…-se repuso y se percató de sus cercanía. Se alborotó y se alejó.

-Lo siento Ulquiorra, no quería…

-Está bien…

-Lo siento… creí que explotaría

-Lo tenías muy arraigado… ¿Te siente mejor?

-sí, gracias…debemos ir a…

-Espera-se levantó del asiento

-¿Qué pasa?

-ven

Ella así lo hiso mientras Ulquiorra sacaba de su bolsillo un prendedor.

-Quiero que lo lleves-era una flor de seis pétalos que combinaba con sus horquillas.

-No tenías…

-Es un recuerdo muy querido. No lo pierdas.

-no lo hare-lo miró y le regalo su mejor sonrisa-ahora somos amigos, de verdad amigos.

Él se rindió.

-Sí, de verdad lo somos.

-Me alegro tanto. Tanto. Ahora sí…¿podemos volver?

-de acuerdo-caminaron al teatro y Orihime sin pensarlo le tomó la mano, la cogió como una pequeña niña se aferraba a su amigo, reconfortada por la calidez de un hombre que había invertido sus papeles para ahora hacerla curar a ella ¿Sabría lo importante que era para ella que dejara su resitencia? ¿Sabría que lo quería? ¿Sabría que la perturbaba por las noches con la tristeza de que el día de mañana no volvería a verlo jamás? Seguramente no, pero esa manifiesta preocupación la hacía dudar.

-te ayudare-dijo de pronto antes de cruzar el umbral el hombre de ojos verdes- te verá, Orihime, te vera.

Y se adelantó a ella, dejándola perpleja y consternada, no estaba preparada , no podría estarlo ella no…

Él se giró para verla

-Será la forma de agradecértelo. De hacerme volver a lo que siempre he querido hacer, actuar.

Y siguió su camino con paso liguero y diplomático, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad y la satisfacción de por una vez, después de mucho tiempo, hacer lo correcto. Tardaría más de lo que pensaba en alejarse de ella, pero valdría la pena, después de todo se lo debía, sin ella él no estaría presente y no hubiera vuelto a sentir los gritos eufóricos del público, ni sus propio entusiasmo. Lo anhelaba, lo sabía, fue ella quien se lo devolvió. Hacer que se enamorasen sería su forma de agradecérselo y lo dejaría libre para marcharse, para buscar nuevos horizontes; sería su particular forma de dejar su conciencia tranquila, satisfecha y limpia, solo esperaba no demorar demasiado. Seis meses, el tiempo de la obra en cartela, ese sería más que suficiente para que él encontrara su camino y ella el suyo, estaba seguro. Lo lograría.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

¡Chan! Espero que les halla gustado.

Rincón de los Reviews:

Neko dani: rápido, eficiente y con Ichiruki. Supongo que esto disipa un poco la hora de mi muerte… XD ¡Celebración de fin de año! Me encantan, la familia reunida y juntando las experiencias del año con una sonrisa en el rostro, es una de las grandes maravillas que se pueden disfrutar a fin de año. Gracias por los saludos y la u..aún falta la respuesta de mi tesis..=S, confió que lo hayamos hecho bien con mis compañeros…jeje. Ojalá también tengas unas lindas fiestas.

Kotsuki Kurosaki: ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Hubo algo de aquí y de allá…pero en fin…no todo puede ser color de rosas y ya veremos lo que les espera en el futuro..n.n

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: exclusividad del fic…Sí, el talon bajó y como lo habías predicho, no dejara a Kaien ira por lo que quiere y Rukia…se dejará querer, o eso pretende…veremos si le resulta...jejej.

Muchas gracias a sus comentarios (¡son casi 150!) son lindos y me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia. También agradezco a quienes la han dejado en sus favoritos y puesto en alerta a mí y mis fics… jeje es gratificante, también agradezco a quienes simplemente la leen y la han seguido hasta aquí.

Espero sus comentarios con ansias, se cuidan, y si no paso antes, ¡Felices Fiestas!

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	24. Chapter 24

¡Hola otra vez! Un nuevo capítulo lo más pronto que pude, mis intenciones eran tenerlo para navidad pero se los entrego antes de año nuevo jeje. Me enferme y no se los recomiendo, tengo un dolor de garganta, amígdalas y oídos que me hiso levanta 3 veces, mantener el papel higiénico al lado de la cama y rogar por que el sueño me invadiera y dormir…es terrible, más si estas en pleno verano…XP, como le dije a mi hermano no sé qué deuda Kármica tengo que pagar por esto…pero en fin, sus comentarios me darán alivio…XD.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. Toda obra mencionada en esta historia pertenece a su respectivo creador, en esta ocasión a Shakespeare.

Y ahora, sin más que agregar ¡Disfruten!

CAPITULO 24

Tres meses. Tres meses era el periodo que había pasado luego del estreno de la obra y su éxito total. La audiencia los recibió con emoción y expectación cada noche de representación y la crítica fue un excelente punta pie para que esa recepción fuera cada vez mayor, por eso siempre presente bruma de dudas con respecto a su extensión se disipó por completo. La felicidad rodeaba al elenco y con ello cada noche era una nueva puerta que abrían a otros desafíos, no se dejaba nada al azar, por la misma razón la sincronía de movimientos en cada acto eran frescos y perfectos, debidos también a los ensayos que seguían siendo igual de rigurosos pero cada vez más simples y menos agotadores que en un principio, por esa razón Isshin decidió darle un vuelco a sus proyectos.

-Está decidido y espero que ustedes estén tan ansiosos como yo de hacerlo posible, pero lo que me han mostrado durante estos meses no creo que tengan problemas en aceptar esta propuesta.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó dudoso Toushiro

-bueno…la verdad es que lo estuve pensando con mucho detenimiento, balanceando los pro y los contras, y sin duda ganan los pros-rió confiado en sus palabras.

-¿De qué "pros" estamos hablando?-saltó Ichigo

-Como bien saben somos una compañía de teatro, con establecimiento propio; con mucho esfuerzo debo agregar; pero hoy por hoy nos estamos sustentando de tan solo una obra teatral que está teniendo un éxito arrasador, sí, y de la cual es preciso sacar provecho.

-¿A qué se refiere director? ¿Podría ser más explícito?-preguntó Kaien

-a eso voy, no te impacientes. Montaremos otra obra.

Los actores se sobresaltaron y murmuraron sorprendidos.

-No lo entiendo director-se asomó Rukia- Dejar "Mágica conexión" no creo que sea…

-No vamos a dejarla, vamos a sumar una nueva obra a nuestro repertorio-suspiró a sus actores con paciencia-Han pasado tres meses del estreno de nuestra primera obra y desearía extenderla por tres meses más, sin contar con lo que había acordado. No veo necesario hacer los ensayos a tiempo completo para seguir con esta obra, y viendo cómo funciona los montajes los tiempos y sus actuaciones, creo que es posible empezar a montar una obra más-rio por lo bajo-y que estoy seguro les fascinara.

-¿Es nueva?-preguntó Shinji.

-Es nueva en su adaptación pero no en su historia-contesto Isshin-si están de acuerdo en arriesgarse conmigo, le pediré a Hanatarou que adapte a uno de los autores más importantes de la dramaturgia, con una de las obras más importantes de la historia, bajo su prodigiosa mano.

-¡Shakespeare!-corearon los actores

-así es-respondió con una sonrisa.

La emoción no se dejó esperar y los intentos de saber cuál de todas sus obras era, no les permitió mantener sus bocas cerradas.

-¡Romeo y Julieta!

-¡Hamlet!

-¡Rey Lear!

-¡Ricardo III!

-¡Otelo!

Lo intentaron, pero sin éxito.

-Silencio. No, ninguna de ellas. Una de las obras más logradas y escritas en el último periodo de su carrera: Antonio y Cleopatra.

El teatro enmudeció. Una de las historias de amor más aplaudida e insignes a lo largo de la historia, llevada al teatro por el maestro de la tragedia, inmortalizando así, aún más, a dos figuras que vieron su amor perturbado por las ansias del poder romano y egipcio. No había duda que sería un gran desafío, y los corazones de todos saltaron con vértigo ante la perspectiva de ese desafío.

-no quisiera perder más tiempo en esto y por eso sus papeles en esta obra ya están decididos.

-¡¿Qué?!-el unísono de la expresión fue sorprendente.

-No quiero que se sientan ofendidos ni pasados a llevar con esto, pero creo que en esta oportunidad ya sé cómo, a quien y lo que quiero de cada uno de ustedes. Sé hasta dónde puedo exigirles y esto facilitará las cosas. Y sé a quienes necesito en el protagónico-los miró a cada uno con una actitud que atemorizaba y al mismo tiempo los llenaba de un espíritu combatiente y desafiante. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a desertar estaba claro, pensó Isshin mientras se paseaba de un extremo a otro, sin dejarlos que se relajaran. Hasta que se detuvo, justo frente a ella, su preciosa protagonista-Rukia, serás Cleopatra-dejo tajante-estoy seguro que estas preparada.

Rukia pudo expulsar de sus pulmones todo el aire que había contenido y sus ojos mostraron la alegría que le produjeron esas palabras.

-Lo haré

-Estoy seguro, confío en ti

Ella se inclinó con orgullo.

-No lo decepcionaré.

-Y ahora- cruzó los brazos y arrugó su entrecejo-esta vez no puede ser de otra manera-murmuró para sí-giró la cabeza a su derecha y abrió sus ojos, las fijo justo en la figura al lado de Rukia- Antonio lo interpretaras tú, tendrás el protagónico junto a Rukia, Ichigo.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-¿Los tienes cerrados?

-claro, ¿Qué te hace dudar?

-Mentirosa-Renji levantó la suave tela sobre los ojos de Tatsuki-embustera

-mira quién habla. Estas haciendo un show para no prepara la cena y me traes a no sé dónde para no sé qué y me distraes ¡con los ojos vendados! Renji, te conozco como para saber a qué atenerme me…

La besó en los labios.

-Cállate ¿Sí? Y cierra los ojos, no seas impaciente.

Con la indignación mordiéndole la boca se tragó el resto, ya se lo haría pagar, y obedeció lo que le pedía.

-esta vez ganas, pero ya verás a la próxima Renji

El peli-rojo le tomó la mano izquierda y la guió por un pasillo que salía a una puerta trasera, pasaron el umbral y el viento cubrió la cara de la pelinegra mientras su vestido se mecía a ese ritmo. Tatsuki aspiró el aroma y sus pensamientos corrieron como avalancha sobre su cabeza. No quería creer que Renji fuera dado a los detalles ni que tuviera brillantes ideas del romanticismo. Pensó así incluso cuando le dijo que sería él el que se encargaría de la cena, tampoco se cuestionó cuando le sugirió que se pusiera algo especial para la noche, ni tampoco se ilusionó cuando la subió a un auto y la llevó por la carretera; No, Renji era despreocupado, desorganizado y nunca recordaba las fechas especiales, no solía guiar, más bien, se dejaba llevar, por eso no quería creer que ella estuviera siendo llevada a una cena a la luz de las velas. Sin embargo, en el fundo de su corazón, sintió un placer infinito cuando percibió el frescor de la noche con el aroma de las flores. Quizás…y solo quizás, estuviera haciendo una descripción un poco equivocada.

Renji fue tras la espalda de Tatsuki y desató el nudo tras la venda.

-ábrelos-ordenó y le tomó los hombros sintiendo así el estremecimiento de ella bajo sus dedos.

-esto es…-dijo mientras los ojos comenzaban a brillar por la expectación- Hermoso.

Los largos candelabros a las cuatro esquinas de un mantel sobre el pasto junto a un esquicito coctel, champagne, dos copas, flores esparcidas al rededor y una única rosa en el centro de todo el escenario. No era una cena tradicionalmente elegante con garzones, música elegante u orquesta en vivo, pero tenía lo necesario como para ser calificada como, bajo sus términos, sofisticada.

-Renji ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo con la voz más fría de la que pretendía.

-es una cena…-dijo dubitativo-…un pic-nic-cena- completó con la vista fija en el rostro de Tatsuki, la vio tan consternada que se preocupó-¿No te gustó? ¡Por Dios, Arisawa! no sabes cómo me costó lograr que…

Fue ella quien lo acalló cruzando su índice sobre esos labios rudos y masculinos.

-No te sobresaltes-y dibujo suavemente una sonrisa- Es perfecto. Nunca pensé que hicieras todo esto y planearas cada detalle es…sorprendente

-que no lo haga habitualmente no quiere decir que no sea capaz de capturar detalles.

-reconoce que te cuesta captarlos

-eso…-carraspeó-eso…

-pero lo hiciste-lo interrumpió-lo hiciste

Tatsuki tomó la venda de las manos de Renji, la dobló y la colgó en el bolsillo izquierdo del blazer negro que él llevaba sobre un suéter de cuello tortuga color verde musgo, junto a sus jeans oscuros, un conjunto que le daba el perfecto toque de sofisticación e informalidad. Cuando se percató de lo que hacía se sonrojo, la intimidad de ese acto la sacudió tanto como la misma cena y su turbación fue mayor cuando vio como la miraba su compañero.

-así está mejor-dijo alejándose y quitándole peso a la atmosfera que se estaba creando. Se sacudió despreocupadamente el vuelo un tanto frondoso de su vestido color marfil que le llegaba a la rodilla junto a un corte en la cintura que acentuaba su delgadez sin ajustarse a su cuerpo, el cuello estaba elegantemente cortado en "v" y que caía suelto hasta un poco antes del nacimiento de sus senos.

Renji paseó su vista por ella inspeccionando cada detalle para luego volver a sus ojos. Se miraron y, una vez más, el aire se condensó entre ellos.

Era importante, lo sabía, Tatsuki era importante en su vida como nadie más. Las locas ideas de un romance pasajero con ella estaban claramente erradas. No sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo, lo que deseaba menos lo que pensaba, aún no llegaba a esos extremos, sin embargo, a través de sus ojos percibió que había más que una buena amistad, también había lealtad, cariño, compromiso y algo que reinaba cada vez con más fuerza, tenían pasión. De ella emanaba electricidad de la que él no era indiferente, más que eso, era un activo participante. Tatsuki era ruda e independiente, una mezcla que no aceptaba vulnerabilidades ni compañía, ni sufrimientos, era implacable, pero no impenetrable y Renji, mirando sus piernas, manos y sus ojos oscuros, se dio cuenta que podía ser él quien tuviera la clave para penetrar su firme fortaleza.

-vamos-la sorprendió y le tomó la mano.

-¿ah?-logró articular después de ser inspeccionada de pies a cabeza. Siento que no fue solo su cuerpo el examinado, si no su alma. Fue precisamente eso lo que la alertó y prendió sus alarmas. Tomó con cuidado la rosa blanca que le ofrecía Renji y la llevó a sus labios con precaución mientras se sentaba frente a él-¿De qué va todo esto Renji?-preguntó poniendo en marcha sus defensas. Su salida más conveniente fue volver algo especial en algo más trivial-te recuerdo que mi cumpleaños ya paso y me regalaste…

-un chocolate especialmente delicioso.

Las bromas era un buen método de distracción y lograría así llevarla al puerto que deseaba.

-era mío y ¡te lo devoraste sin compasión!

-demorabas en hacerlo tú ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estaba allí, en el refrigerador…solo, triste, esperando su descomposición, era una crueldad.

-Lo estaba disfrutando ¿No lo entiendes?

-no, no entiendo como podías soportar no comerlo.

Tatsuki lo miró y se detuvo un segundo. Los ojos de él estaban sonriendo, la estaba distrayendo con su propia afrenta. Era mejor alejarse, lo más posible, descubriendo su trasfondo y así pisar terreno seguro

-Está bien, te entiendo, mi error-suspiró- lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué esto?

-¿Esto?

-La cena, los preparativos…Renji que intentas hacer-el corazón saltaba a la velocidad de la batería en un concierto de rock. Antes se había expuesto, pero ahora era distinto. Antes de tomar ese auto aun había un sendero marcado de retorno pero luego de ver sus preparativos sentía que no tendría retorno posible, sentía que la cerraba en un cerco hecho de alambres de púas-Dime la verdad. No quiero ser el reflejo de nadie, no quiero…

-Es porque quiero detenerlo-la interrumpió.

Ella aspiró y sus ojos se consternaron, el dolor de su pecho subió como si un puñal de hielo hubiera sido enterrado en su interior, empuñó sus manos con fuerza y clavó sus ojos en sus manos impidiendo con todas su voluntad derramar una sola lágrima, no la vería llorar, nunca lo haría. Ahora no era un cerco era un asqueroso collar alrededor de su corazón y ella era la culpable, ella y nadie más que ella. Por eso volcó su dolor en ira hacia sí misma y hacia él, esa furia le dio fuerza para hablar y forjar un resistente escudo. El enfado sería su compañero que la ayudaría a salir de esta.

-entonces-sacó la voz tan fría como se lo permitió el aire-no tenías para que montar un circo tan patético, Renji, en serio, compartimos el departamento porque nos conviene a los dos, nos divertíamos porque tú y yo lo queríamos, si alguna vez te bese fue porque creí que lo necesitabas, pero me doy cuenta que lo mal interpretaste, no me has dañado-lo miró y vio la consternación en los ojos de él- así que por favor, cambia esa cara y deja de sentir culpa, porque, si lo quieres oír, no me importa, eres un buen amigo y te…aprecio por ello, nunca hubo nada más allá de esto-Con furia contenida tomó una copa, en instantes abrió una botella sin mirar la etiqueta de vino añejo y se sirvió, lo bebió sin miramientos de un solo golpe.

-Tatsuki…-pronunció con paciencia y la tomó del brazo para que dejara la copa- creo que no me has dejado terminar...

La chica se limpió con el brazo libre su boca y desvió su mirada.

-lo hiciste-Renji tomó la copa y la dejó a un lado.

-No, y escúchame-ella forcejeó hasta soltarse.

-¡No quiero, no voy a oírte!-se paró pero antes de dar un paso Renji le sujetó la mano.

-¿Acaso siempre tendremos malos entendidos? Tatsuki, aunque sea una vez más mírame y te dejare marchar.

La chica levantó la vista a él, la furia bullía en sus ojos, pero la tristeza que intentó ocultar se veía tan clara como la luz del sol.

-lo que quiero decir es que se acabaron las ambigüedades Tatsuki, no quiero tener dudas contigo-trago saliva con fuerza-quiero que…

_-¡Hip!-_la chica, sorprendida, se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿sí?-Preguntó sorprendido Abarai.

-¡No! _¡Hip!_ ¡Tonto! _¡Hip!_ Me dio hipo _¡Hip!_

-¿Qué te dio hipo? Tatsuki…no estarás…

-¡No! _¡Hip!-_exteriorizó su ira- ¡Yo no… _¡Hip!..._ Cómo se te ocu_…¡Hip!..._ rre que estoy _¡Hip!_ Fingiendo! _¡Hip!_

-Tomaste muy rápido ese vino. Respira profundo y…

-¡Me… _¡hip!..._ Me voy! _¡Hip!_

-No, Tatsuki-la tomó y se vieron de frente-Empecemos…quiero que empecemos una relación de verdad Tatsuki.

-…_¡Hip!_

-eso es un si

-No _¡Hip!_ Es solo _¡Hip!_ Un _¡Hip!_

-Ya me queda claro- y sonríe

-No te rías _¡Hip!_

Las primeras risas de los labios de Renji comenzaron a salir.

-¡Imposible, lo pones muy difícil!- y estalló en carcajadas, no solo por oírla hipar o por los nervios, también porque Tatsuki, aunque no lo supiera ya no tenía salida, y sus ojos la delataron con excelente claridad. Por eso le tomó la mano y la acercó a él.

-¡No _¡Hip!_ Renji!

Pero él no hizo caso y la abrazó sintiendo sus sobresaltos del desagradable hipido.

-Relájate, solo relájate-le besó la coronilla-relájate Tatsuki- Él sonrió y le tomó la cabeza con la palma de su mano, Tatsuki quería escapar, pero su fuerza, su determinación y su control la detuvieron. Y efectivamente se empezó a relajar. Todo se fue silenciando y la luz atenuando, se tranquilizaron sus pulsos y sus estruendoso hipidos-Relaja tus nervios, relaja tu cuello, tu cuerpo-siguió hablando Renji, luego la giró y hundió sus dedos en los hombro femeninos y mientras le hablaba al oído destensó sus brazos y ella se dejó llevar haciendo que poco a poco los hipidos fueran desapareciendo-ahora respóndeme, ahora que no hay nada que nos interrumpa.

Tatsuki hecho su cuello atrás y abrió sutilmente sus ojos. Su loca persecución se pasó por sus ojos y no le halló sentido ¿por qué huir cuando ya estaba atrapada?, idiota se dijo, tenía miedo, miedo de sentir, de Renji, de tener lo que había deseado con todo su corazón. Lo quería, y lo sabía. Zambullirse sería un riego, pero si todo salía bien el riesgo valía la pena. Y se decía una guerrera, una muy cobarde por no considerar arriesgarse ¿no?

Dio un bufido cansado.

-Tú ganas-detestaba perder, pero lo aceptaba-Quiero que… comencemos

Renji sonrió y sus rodillas dejaron de temblar, mientras su mente profesaba un gracias a su suerte y a su atrevimiento. No era de aquellos que tomaba demasiados riesgos pero cuando algo importaba debía hacerlo.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia Tatsuki vio sus labios y la besó profunda y lentamente, no era un simple beso era una seducción entre sus bocas, la primera de su nueva relación, tan exquisita e increíble como ellos. Poco a poco se fueron girando para quedar de frente y sin proponérselos estaban tendidos sobre el pasto. Sin saber del tiempo ni el lugar solo perdiéndose en el mundo del otro. Cada vez menos pensamientos y más sentimientos.

-Renji…la cena

-¿Qué?

-La cena.

-¡ah! Sí, la cena… ¿tienes hambre?

-la verdad…no.

-yo tampoco. Ahora no.

La luz de la luna iluminó sus cuerpos tendidos envueltos en caricias profundas y pasionales. El deseo que antes se escondía con cautela, mostrándose en pequeñas dosis, se fue desatando en mayores porciones, doblegando sus voluntades de la cordura. Ambos suspiraron en la boca del otro, en ese instante Renji sintió el peso de la decencia.

-tenemos que irnos-dijo él sin intenciones de levantarse.

-no…aún no-le mordisqueo el labio inferior

-no me hagas esto Tatsuki-se fue a su cuello.

-¿hacer qué?-le revolvió el pelo y se fue a su oído

-no pruebes mi voluntad más de lo que has hecho si no te he tocado en semanas, es solo por querer hacer las cosas bien…

-¡oh!-expresó ella con los ojos nublosos y deseosos.

-… y ahora no siento ningún peso que me prive de ese placer…pero aquí no.

-¿no?-preguntó juguetona

-no-con la fría voluntad de su lado se levantó y la levantó a ella

-mmm…habría sido bastante entretenido haber probado antes el postre…al aire libre y bajo la luna llena.

-Tatsuki-la miró con irritación.

-solo quería probar la piña en su punto.

Y sin más se sentó para probar el pic-nic-cena. Los puños apretados de Renji y su mirada profunda de irritación fueron su mayor premio. "la probare al almíbar entonces", dijo y le sonrió con descaro. Pensó que sería una broma, pero la realidad golpeo con ferocidad dándole un salto enorme en su pulso y emociones ¿sería verdad o tan solo una dulce ilusión? Cuando Renji se sentó frente a ella con su ceño fruncido y los ojos vueltos de fuego, supo que era tan real como el latido de su corazón, tan real como la luna sobre su cabeza, tan real como que el huracán que desatarían juntos al término de la cena y él estaría en sus manos.

-Prepárate Renji-dijo para sí- prepárate- y sonrió.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda y volvieron a subir a ese delicado cuello, su pelo suelto se enredaba en sus dedos, mientras sus pulsaciones se aceleraban cuando él volvía enredar su lengua con la de ella, explorando cada rincón de esa deliciosa cavidad, cada gemido de su garganta lo recibía con verdadero deleite, mientras su propio pulso se disparaba como metralleta de guerra. Las pequeñas manos femeninas bailaron en ese cuerpo masculino, subiendo y bajando por su espalda, colgándose de su cuello y enredándose en sus cabellos, la cabeza de la chica bullía como una tetera y el contacto se hiso cada vez más imperioso y pasional, más frenético y deseoso, más desinhibido y ardiente. Cayeron en la cama y ella bajó sus manos para deslizarlas por dentro de las ropas de la ropa de su novio, esa piel ardió bajo sus manos y de un segundo a otro se volvió gélida. Había terminado, una vez más su tiempo se había acabado.

-Shiro…-dijo consternada e irritada.

Él tomó sus manos entre las de él y se sentó junto a ella intentando de todos los medios posibles mantener su equilibrio, tanto pasional como racional y recuperar el aliento que perdió.

-Karin no me mires así-dijo tratando de sonar firme-lo hemos discutido desde el principio.

-sí, lo sé y no me gusta, Shiro…estamos en esto ¿sí o no?

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró sus manos impotentes.

-sí, estamos en esto-la miro suplicante-y no sabes lo que me cuesta detenerme.

-no quiero que te detengas-el brillo de sus ojos lo conmovió y acaricio la mejilla de la chica

-Karin…soy mayor que tú-dudo-y no quiero hacer nada de lo que después te arrepientas.

-no lo dices por eso-se acercó sin poder evitarlo.

-eres menor de edad Karin. Es un hecho que no podemos evadir, solo debemos...

-esperar-concluyó.

Karin bajó la mirada y se llenó de frustración. Desde el inicio Toushiro se había asegurado en hacerle entender que no haría nada indebido con ella. En un principio el acuerdo le parecía perfecto, no estaba preparada para un paso grande como lo era iniciar su vida sexual, es más sintió alivio de que él no forzara nada, pero con el paso de los días y las semanas su cariño por él fue incrementando, su anhelo cada vez era más grande y algo que no alcanzaba a describir se encendía en su cuerpo cada vez que sus dedos la tocaban o sus labios la besaban y eso no satisfacía el incendio que se arremolinaba en su interior. Sus besos no la llenaban, sus manos en su cuerpo, debidamente colocadas tras su espalda y nuca, la irritaban y la hacían sentirse impotente, hasta que sus propias manos comenzaron a explorar en el cuerpo masculino, buscando una salida, un pequeño extintor a sus ansias. Así era hasta que un día, decidida, puso sus manos bajo su camisa, tocó su piel y supo que era deseo. Lo deseaba, así de simple, deseaba que la tocaran indebidamente, tocar indebidamente, explorar por las regiones secretas de un hombre y que él descubriera las suyas, que explotaran juntos en el mayor de los éxtasis, pero él se negaba en retundo.

-Karin ¡ah!-la llamó y corrió ese espeso cabello negro suyo de su rostro-no hagas esto más difícil. No te enfades conmigo, no…

-me quieres…-levantó el rostro y lo miró de frente con los ojos vidriosos-me quieres, pero no me deseas. Te escudas en esto para no sentirte comprometido, soy tu amiga…¡soy tu novia! pero proteges mi virtud con uñas y dientes cuando te la ofrezco…porque yo quiero…yo quiero compartirla contigo.

La tomó del rostro y la besó con tanta fuerza, pasión y frustración que creyó que se le agotaría el aire de un segundo a otro. Lamió su boca, mescló su lengua con la de ella y cayeron otra vez en el colchón. Intentó demostrarle cuánto la deseaba ¿Cómo no hacerlo? su vitalidad, su exótica madures liada con inocencia, su rostro, su cuerpo, toda ella, era lo que más deseaba en toda su vida ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no podía permitírselo? ¿Cómo decírselo y negarse hacer lo que ambos anhelaban?, pero debía hace fuera como fuese tendría que hacerlo, por él por ella.

-te deseo Karin…-dijo sobre la boca de ella-no sabes cuánto te deseo-la volvió a besar-pero no puedo hacer el amor contigo mientras tengas diecisiete. Soy mayor que tú y puedo fácilmente ser acusado de abusar de ti…-respiró hondo y bajó hasta su oído-no me importa lo que pase conmigo, pero no soportaría que eso significara que cargaras en tus hombros con alguna culpa o arrepentimiento.

Karin se levantó con súbita rapidez e irguió su espalda.

-¿estás insinuando que podría acusarte de abusar de mí?-preguntó aturdida

-no digo que tú lo harías…otras personas.

-¿Cómo cuales Shiro?-lo miró y espero, pero no hubo respuesta-lo que pasa es que no te atreves. Shiro no hay nadie que lo supiera, lo mantenemos en secreto ¿no? nuestra relación nadie tiene idea que la estamos teniendo ¿eso no basta?

-es una posibilidad y puede pasar.

-no va a pasar. La verdad es otra, es que no deseas que estemos juntos, puede que me mantengas tan solo porque crees que así puede seguir siendo mi amigo. No tienes ganas de lidiar con una niña, como yo, quieres una mujer con experiencia, con más curvas y menos complicaciones ¡Shiro, no quieres hacer el amor conmigo!-gritó

-¡Claro que quiero!-le respondió en el mismo tono.

-demuéstramelo, dame una prueba.

-¿qué?-dijo un tanto confundido

-acataré tu posición, no insistiré más, pero quiero que pasemos a una segunda base.

-quieres que te bese y…

-me toques, me acaricies y me estimules aunque no hagamos nada.

-¡Dios!-exclamó desconcertado.

-y yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo.

-No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo-la miró mientras una gota de frio sudor le corría por la sien.

-lo sé.

-tentaras a mi control.

-lo sé- y bien lo sabía ¿hasta dónde llegarían? no podía esperar para averiguarlo-y tu voluntad, es un riego que vale la pena intentar.

-si me niego

-es porque no me deseas-dijo bajando la mirada- y sabré que tengo razón. Me sentiré triste y frustrada-empuñó sus manos- pero aceptaré la realidad.

-Karin-le tomo una mejilla-no me hagas esto

-No puedo, sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero lo necesito…Shiro, ¿sí o no?

Él suspiro.

-¿tengo otra alternativa?

-no, no la tienes.

-Debería decirte que no-le tomó la mano- pero no puedo hacerte pensar que no te quiero-abrió su palma y besó su centro, el estremecimiento fue inmediato- me importas demasiado para hacerte creer que no te quiero entre mis brazos, también puedo ser muy egoísta- le puso su índice bajo la barbilla e hiso que levantara sus ojos a los de él- Por eso, no puedo hacer más que aceptar, si Karin.

A la joven se le iluminó el rostro y una sonrisa llenó su boca y sus ojos.

-¡oh, Shiro!-lo abrazó.

-un momento, tengo una condición-Karin se separó y lo miro extrañada

-¿cuál?

-el límite.

-ya tenemos un…

-lo siento, pero es necesario. Nuestro límite será la ropa interior. Luego de eso, nos detendremos.

-pero…

-esa es mi condición, luego de eso no creo ser totalmente dueño de mis acciones- ni siquiera estaba seguro que pudiera con los bóxer puestos.

-está bien-solo un poco frustrada cerró los ojos y elevó las manos al cuello de Toushiro-empecemos.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Antonio. Tenía la oportunidad que tanto deseaba, podría demostrar cuan bueno podría ser, un protagónico con fuerza y emoción, con delirio y locura, con pasión y ternura, pero no era feliz. No había nada en el fondo de su alma, se sentía extrañamente vacío, vacío de felicidad y dicha ¡rayos, era lo que siempre había deseado! Y sin embargo, no le encontraba la importancia que le había brindado durante tanto tiempo ¿Era ese el sentimiento que se sentía al alcanzar por fin lo que siempre se ha deseado? Por supuesto que no, cuando tuvo a Rukia entre sus brazos era dicha lo que lo invadía en cada minuto que duró su juego, pero la ruleta rusa que se atrevieron a jugar había acabado y él había sido quien dio un pie al costado creyendo que sería para dar paso a algo más importante, arriesgando así su última jugada con una ejecución penosa, perdiendo el control por celos, por dudar, por confiar en que había algo más que deseo entre ellos, la arrinconó la presiono y pulsó el botón de autodestrucción. Había terminado, no solo con un final poco apropiado también alejándola de él con resentimiento e ira. Lo supo cuando lo despidió en la fiesta tras el estreno, ese adiós de parte de ella era el fin de su historia. Rukia…¿Qué debería hacer para hacer que el papel funcione?

Rukia se convertiría en un tempano cuando lo encontrara fuera del escenario, pero no dejaría de ser una profesional, no lo ponía en duda, pero sus emociones la emociones tras su personaje tras cleopatra, dónde Rukia ¿cuáles serían?. Tendría que cerrar y truncar cada sensación o excitación cuando su mirada se clavara en él, cuando le tomara la mano y la entrelazara a las de él, inmune a su sonrisa y su sensual forma de moverse. Tendría que olvidar que ella alguna vez durmió enredada entre sus piernas y sumida en su pecho, vulnerable y cansada luego de haber tenido una noche de entrega y pasión. Y el mejor camino era centrarse en una sola cosa su papel, olvidando por completo quien era cleopatra, centrándose en que él era Antonio, olvidándose a sí mismo, esa era la clave, lo que lo llenó una vez y que deseó con tanto fervor, debían ser su alimento y luz. La salida era esa, su propia carrera.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

La pelinegra abrió la puerta y lo primero que hiso fue depositar su cuerpo en el sofá del living, un día a agotador y feliz. Una vez más sería la protagonista, ¡seria su segundo protagónico en menos de un año! El agotamiento no sería nada comparado con lo de ahora, serían peor. Tener dos obras en exposición sería un trabajo de gran dedicación y esfuerzo, lo cual significaba dos cosas importantes, cansancio constante y falta de tiempo para pensar, perfecto para lo que estaba grabado con hierro en su cabeza: mantener los pies firmes, dejar a un lado las emociones y centrar por completo en su carrera. Lo hacía y seguiría haciéndolo, tanto, que no se dio cuenta cuando pasó el primer mes luego del altercado con Ichigo y dos meses desde que se veía con Kaien. Era aterrador, pero cierto, cuando Kaien había puesta esa sonrisa en su rostro esa tarde de agosto supo que había dicho algo que lo cambiaba todo: Había aceptado ser su "andante", no era tan formal como una novia pero mucho más que una amiga con beneficios, era el camino hacia el noviazgo. ¡Rayos, no quería que las cosas fueran así!, pero era la oportunidad que él le había pedido y ella no podía faltar a su palabra. Se veían, se enlazaban las manos y se besaban, no había inconvenientes en hacerlo y tampoco remordimientos, hasta que caía la noche y amanecía.

-no, maldición-Rukia dejó el bolso en el sofá y se levantó para buscar el teléfono, luego tomó una silla y agarró la chaqueta tras de esta. Marcó el número y esperó el tono-¿aló? ¿Kaien?

-Rukia-respondió con tono alegre al otro lado del teléfono-me agrada oírte, también pensaba en hacerlo.

-Kaien lo que pasa…

-quería oírte ¿también tú?

-no, Kaien, no…¡ah!

-me encanta que te enredes

-tu chaqueta se quedó aquí, quieres que…

-voy a tu departamento.

-no, no-se apresuró- Te la entrego mañana.

-Rukia, me gustaría pasar esta noche contigo

-Kaien…No, hoy no.

-¿Cuándo Rukia?-dijo serio.

-hoy no…

-Mañana.

-No.

-¿Entonces?-su tono se hiso más grave.

-No me presiones ¿sí?-se sintió acorralada- Aun no estoy preparada para esto.

-Lo estás.

-Yo decidiré cuando lo este Kaien-se enfadó.

-Es tu cabeza la que no quiere entender.

-sí, es cierto es mi cabeza. Ahora, lo siento tengo cosas que debo arreglar, te llevare tu chaqueta mañana, pídemela al llegar ¿de acuerdo? eso es todo. Adiós- y cortó.

Rukia tomó su nuca e inclinó su cabeza en sus piernas. Así habían sido las últimas dos semanas. Kaien pidiendo que lo dejara entrar en su alcoba y ella negándose a hacerlo. Lo quería, sabía que lo hacía, su cabeza lo entendía perfectamente. Pero era su pecho el que no lo aceptaba, el que no dejaba aflojar esa cerradura.

¡Había sido tan fácil antes dejarse llevar por la pasión y la lujuria! abrir su departamento y encontrarlo a él en la puerta y ofrecerle su boca, sus manos, su cuerpo. Encendía su sangre como nunca antes había sentido, llevarlo a su cuarto era tan natural como respirar, dejó que invadiera su espacio y sus pensamientos. Ichigo se había hecho dueño de su espacio, por donde mirara había un recuerdo de sus alocadas arremetidas de pasión y, lo peor, era que no podía obligarse a hacer lo mismo con Kaien cuando deseaba, pensaba y anhelaba estar con otra persona. Era una estúpida por sentir lo que sentía, por rechazar a alguien que la quería, admiraba y respetaba, pero no era dueña de sus pulsaciones cuando de pronto lo veía mirándola con tanta intensidad como cuando intimidaban. Y ahora serían los protagonistas ¡Era un castigo del cielo! que se revolcaba en su cabeza por haber hecho las cosas mal en ese tonto juego, pero no pensar era un método muy efectivo para contrarrestar el martirio, y así olvidar: poco a poco, cambiando las cosas de lugar, de decoración, de color su vida y su lugar. Aunque su imaginación y sus sueños la hicieran despertar por el anhelo que sentía, no caería de nuevo, no. Por muy cerca, por muy unidos y por protagonistas locamente enamorados que fueran no caería en el mismo juego. Rukia había tomado una decisión y nadie ni nada la haría hacer cambiar de opinión, no caería otra vez por la simple lujuria, la próxima ocasión se entregaría por cariño, respeto, confianza, deseo y seducción: se entregaría por amor, y planeaba seriamente que fuera Kaien el merecedor de ese título.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Rincón de los reviews:

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: Gracias por comentar, aquí se vienen más misterios y complicaciones espero que te gusten ;)

darisu-chan: ¡Oh! Sí, extrañe el comentario, pero no hay problema ;) Sí, Ichigo es un completo idiota tendrá que hacer méritos para reivindicarse jeje... Ulquiorra está comenzando a aceptar que no se irá tan pronto de la vida de Orihime. Y eso traerá problemas jojo.

Kotsuki Kurosaki: Ichigo es un idiota, sí. Son sus dudas lo que lo hacen frenar lo que de verdad desea hacer. Dio un paso al costado por celos y orgullo, pero los nuevos papeles vendrán a cambiar un poco las cosas entre ellos, jeje.

Myskymyheart: ¡oh! De nada, para mí es un placer hacerles este fic y recibir sus comentarios es sensacional. Mejorar, mejorar no lo sé, depende de que historia estemos hablando…XD, pero sin intriga no hay emoción y sin emoción no hay desborde de pasión y me encantan los desbordes de pasión…jejej.

neko dani: ¡sí! Hay que disfrutar las fiestas y sí hubo KaiRuki, y un Ichigo aun dudoso, y como algunas han dicho, Idiota….bueno yo tengo debilidad por los Idiotas, pero para recuperar terreno tendrá que reivindicarse ¿No?

AS Carabajal: ¡wa! Me alaga tu comparación…jeje, es genial leer sus impresiones de la lectura, eso hace que nuevas ideas nazcan, otras se intensifiquen o atenúen, es como un aplauso para un actor….jeje. Con respecto a los personajes sí, Tatsuki, a mi modo de ver es para Ichigo como lo es Renji para Rukia, por eso me resulta tan natural unirlos, aunque nunca los hayamos visto como pareja ni el anime, ni en el manga, ni nada XD. Por otro lado tenemos a Orihime, ella es mmm…una chica con la que puede resultar fácil identificarse, como por ejemplo, puede conmover con sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo. Mi problema con ella (en el anime más que en el manga -en mi fic es perfecta para manejar- …XD) creo que ella no conoce de verdad a Ichigo, lo mira, pero no ve más allá de lo que ella desea, tomó una imagen que según sus deseos es lo que es. Y por el contrario de ti me molestaría mucho que Ichigo se quedara con ella, sólo si quieres, pero si se quedasen (XP) j-u-n-t-o-s pienso que resultaría muy forzado (y créeme que me hice a la idea) anti-natural, no hay fuego entre ellos, desborde ni drama, sería fome incluso (por si acaso fome se refiere a algo aburrido, que no satisface, sin gracia-lo digo porque viendo aquí la ortografía descubrí que es un chilenismo…XD-). Me resultaría más natural verlo con Tatsuki…jejej y lloraría de alegría si se quedara con Rukia, los adoro y sus miradas, sus palabras, como abren sus sentimientos el uno al otro…es mágico. Por eso creo que Tite solo hará insinuaciones y no nos dará una pareja formal para Ichigo…bueno esa es mi opinión jeje. ;)

Tihonofuyumi: me agradó mucho leerte y, el comentario del capítulo 18, me resultó muy impactante: saber que esto se vuelve un poco adictivo, fue, lógicamente para un alago. Aquí está el capítulo 24 y espero sinceramente que te guste y sigas divirtiéndote con esta historia…jejej... si quieres puedes ver mis fics de un capitulo o el otro que tiene 23 "Por siempre un cuento de hadas"… bueno eso ;).

Un abrazo grande de agradecimientos por agregar a sus favoritos los fics, las ponen en alerta o los que simplemente siguen "El camino de mis sueños". Gracias por este año por acompañarme, comentar o estar detrás de esos códigos de letras…de alguna forma me hacen sentir que nos acompañamos y compartimos algo importante, de verdad me encanta y espero seguir escribiendo por mucho tiempo más. Nos vemos el próximo año jejej y que pasan este término del 2012 de la forma más especial que deseen…sean felices y hagan lo que hagan, no se arrepientan de hacerlo, tal vez los resultados no sean los esperados o sean un error, pero siempre se aprende y es eso lo más importante.

SE CUIDAN Y NOS ESTASMO LEYENDO.

Claw-13


	25. Chapter 25

¡Hola! ¿qué tal? Feliz año nuevo, año nuevo vida nueva jejej… espero que lo hayan pasado súper bien y que los proyectos para este año sean de los más exitosos. Bueno, les traigo un nuevo capítulo en esta senda llamada "El camino de mis sueños". Prometo que iba a publicar el lunes , pero no me dio tiempo, así que la tenemos hoy. Ojalá les guste C;

Aclaración: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Kubo Tite.

¡A DISFRUTAR!

Capítulo 25

Tenía que levantarse ir y acercarse ¿eso era lo que había dicho o esperar y ver que fuera él el que se levantara? No lo recordaba, no podía recordarlo ¿Que había dicho Ulquiorra?…"calma, respira profundo y…y…y confía en ti misma"... pero no podía, cuando tenía que enfrentarse a Ichigo eso era difícil, no sabía cómo acercarse…él se veía tan cerrado en sí mismo, tan inmerso en su propio mundo…tan alejado ¿Qué podía hacer?

Inoue estaba nerviosa y no pudo dar marcha a su plan. Las palabras de aliento, consejos y charlas con Ulquiorra no la estaban ayudando a dar ese paso, ese paso que sería el inicio de algo nuevo, por eso, en lugar de levantarse y entablar una conversación trivial con Ichigo, se levantó y fue hacer esa conversación trivial con Ulquiorra.

-no puedo…-dijo con la cabeza gacha-no me atrevo hacerlo ahora-se sentó al lado del pelinegro.

-excusa.

Ulquiorra le tendió una botella de agua mientras oía con paciencia a la muchacha, esperaban entrar en escena para terminar el ensayo de la obra antes de la presentación de la tarde.

-es que…-Orihime movió su coleta de un lado a otro y tomó sus piernas-es difícil.

-insiste, eres buena en eso

-lo era.

-lo eres. Así fue como lograste que te tomara en cuenta.

-es….-exhaló- diferente

-no veo la diferencia.

-tú…-lo miró a los ojos-tú…eras un extraño.

-¿y a él lo conoces?-le preguntó con suspicacia.

-yo…

-¿lo conoces más que a mí?-insistió

-yo…no lo sé.

-conócelo-se levantó-como a mí-le tendió su mano-y podrás cambiar algo, con respecto a él, con respecto a ti.

Caminaron juntos hasta el escenario donde les tocaba entrar.

-¿y qué ganare con eso Ulquiorra?-agachó la cabeza

-si no decides, nunca lograras que te mire.

-lo sé…

Ulquiorra le tomó el hombro en señal de compañerismo y fue a escena.

Orihime era la chica más bella que nunca había conocido y sin embargo estaba llena de inseguridades. Su personalidad dulce hacía que se postergara por el resto de las personas, sin embargo, deseaba ser vista, odiaba incomodar, pero intentaba hacerse ver. La ignorancia de su presencia por parte de los otros le dolía y se hacía invisible para intentar reprimir esas desagradables pulsaciones. Era una buena actriz, mas hacer su acto de aparición para importarle a Ichigo le era tan complicado como parecer cruel y despiadada. Era irónico que fuera él, Ulquiorra Ciffer, quien la ayudara a que se acercará a ese joven actor, pero así era, lo hacía por gratitud y lo cierto era que lo disfrutaba. La aprendió a conocer mejor que muchos en muy poco tiempo, logrando así conocer sus puntos débiles, y por supuesto, sus puntos fuertes. Orihime tenía un arsenal de armas que ella misma ignoraba y, sin embargo, esa era una de sus fortalezas. Su inocencia, su apariencia y su femineidad hacían que muchos se voltearan a mirarla, y si esos muchos lograban conocérsela cualquiera quedaría locamente enamorado.

Cualquier hombre que no tuviera un objetivo y él… él ya tenía trazado sus planes. La ayudaría a que no sufriera cuando él se marchase, y lograr que el hombre a quien ella le ha estado profesando un enamoramiento por años se fije en ella, sería su pequeño regalo de despedida. Seis meses, tenía seis meses para lograrlo. Debía actuar con mayor rapidez.

-Orihime-la llamó cuando acabó la escena-empezaremos por algo más sencillo por el momento.

-¿a que te refieres?

-ya lo veras

-Ulquiorra…no me dejes en ascuas.

-no hay riesgos.

-me estas asustando-arrugó la frente

-iré contigo

-¿dónde?-se cruzó de brazos

-una práctica-se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-hay que ser más directo.

-¿qué?-se sobresaltó- no puedo con indirectas y tendré que ser más directa.

-coquetear, Orihime…

-¿Coquetear?-se puso roja-pero yo…

-en un bar

-¿qué?-exaltó

-calma iremos los dos-le tomó el hombro derecho-iré contigo y veré como lo haces.

-¿y cuándo?-tragó saliva-¿cuándo iremos?

-hoy

-¡hoy! pero hoy es la función

-después de la función.

-pero…

-confía en mí.

-está bien…-suspiró y le dio una sonrisa-confiare en ti

Cuando ella se volteó y tomó una toalla él sonrió de forma casi imperceptible y melancólica.

-no deberías-murmuro.

Su vida había cambiado, de la noche a la mañana, no quería relacionarse con nadie, pero esa noche estaría en medio de un bar con gente que no conocía y en una ambiente que era ajeno a él de hacía mucho tiempo, y lo haría por ayudarla a ella ¿qué era lo que lo empujaba a seguir? ¿Recompensarla? ¿La culpa? ¿Por simpatía? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo esa mujer? Eso aún no estaba listo para contestarlo, pero de que algo había cambiado, eso era un hecho.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Karin miraba la ventana que se empañaba por el frío de la madrugada, estaba abrigada y muy bien acompañada aunque nadie sabía de qué viaje se trataba. Una vez más sus inexistentes amigas la habían obligado a ir a una pijama party, para luego ir al rancho de una de las abuelas de una de ellas. Ella por supuesto se habían negado en rotundo, pero la insistencia de sus amigas acabaron por convencerla, retornaría el miércoles a casa, o eso era lo que le había dicho a su viejo, y aunque odiaba mentir, una oportunidad como la que tenía entre sus manos no podía dejarse escapar.

-Shiro ¿Cuánto demoraremos en llegar?-dijo mientras se hundía en el asiento.

-tres horas más-respondió mientras abría los ojos y descruzaba los brazos.

-¡rayos!-dijo apoyando la cabeza en el vidrio-es mucho.

-insististe en venir.

-eso no quita que me aburra.

-entonces duerme.

-no puedo, es incómodo.

Él sonrió, se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, luego la acercó.

-no, no, no-dijo moviendo los brazos- no es…

Sus protestas acabaron cuando él apoyó su mano en la cabeza de ella y la obligó a que se durmiera en su hombro.

-no es un almohadón de plumas pero creo que es mejor que la ventana.

-por lo menos es más tibio-sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Karin ¿Por qué viniste?

-porque…- "no le digas que tenías una corazonada, que tenías miedo de que algo le pasaría, que por alguna razón sentías que no volvería" pensó-…me dan curiosidad tus padres.

Él se sonrió.

-fuiste lejos esta vez, ¿Qué harás si tu padre te descubre?

-te culpare de secuestro.

-bien pensado-le besó la coronilla-te acusare de polisón no deseado, veamos a quien cree.

-¡demonios!-dijo golpeando el pecho del chico.

-así es Karin, demonios. Ahora duerme.

La tenía bajo su corazón, saltando en paz. La armonía que sentía junto a ella era incomparable, nunca se había sentido tan confortado junto a nadie más que con ella, aun pese a los riegos. Karin era un riesgo en muchos sentidos y aun así no podía negarse a su compañía ¿Qué era lo que le hacía hacer todo en cuanto a ella se refería? cayó en su artimaña y en lugar de negarse a ir, irían a la casa de sus padres. Nunca, ninguna de sus anteriores conquistas piso esos senderos que para él eran tan preciados. No llevó a Momo como prometida, no lo vio necesario y creyó que ella tal vez no lo quisiera, menos mal, algo que no había contaminado en su alma.

Sus padres se conocían de hacía más de cuarenta años y llevaban juntos más de treinta seis y hoy cumplían sus veinticinco años de matrimonio, sus bodas de plata. No podía faltar su único hijo y serían los únicos, sus padres eran reservados y trabajadores, la ciudad los abrumaba y la contaminación afectaba su salud, por eso vivían en el campo hace siete años. Llevaría a Karin.

La miró serena y dormida, dulce y determina, obstinada y con un corazón tan grande que lo hacía dudar si realmente pensaba en ella misma, no pudo resistirse y besó sus mejillas. En dos horas más llegarían, lo único que pedía al cielo que no lo recibieran con una lluvia de diluvio, porque sería un milagro si dejaba de llover. Apoyó su cabeza en la de ella y dejó que las dos horas pasaran. Pronto estaría en casa.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Las luces eran tenues y coloridas, apenas se distinguían los colores de la piel con la madera de la barra, el barman agitaba los licores preparando mezclas cada vez más extravagantes mientras la gente iba y venía pidiendo un trago: pantera rosa, vaina, daiquiri, caipiriña o un tequila fuerte con limón y sal. Era extraño el desfile de mujeres en enormes plataformas intentando llamar la atención con faldas que apenas cubrían sus muslos con un maquillaje exagerado, cortes llamativos y blusas que poco dejaban a la imaginación. Mientras los hombres hacían lo propio con un trago en la mano, chaquetas de cuero, jeans, botas y una promesa de motocicleta. Sin embargo, nada de eso llamaba más la atención que la cabellera larga y castaña, en un cuerpo voluptuoso cubierto de un vestido rojo de brillantes, todo combinado con unos enormes ojos castaños, tímidos pero atrevidos, junto a esa delicada mano que envolvían la copa de una margarita, no miraba a nadie en especial, solo intentaba mantener esa pose seductora; sentada en la barra con las piernas cruzadas, dejando que el vestido se abriera en su pierna derecha mientras bebía con indiferencia un trago. Orihime suspiró y miró de reojo al chico tras suyo.

-no podías hacer algo más simple-dijo entre susurros, lamentando su suerte y su timidez.

El chico tras ella desvió la mirada y calculó su siguiente movimiento, se levantó e invitó a bailar a una chica de vestido negro, con tacos y aros que invitaban a más que un simple baile y desapareció entre la multitud.

-Ulquiorra-se giró con desesperación la peli-castaña, cuando él se iba de su zona de visión-no puede ser…

Controló su pulso nervioso y se dispuso a ejercer su plan, la estrategia que habían trazado, de lo contrario las cartas las tomaría él, y Ulquiorra le aseguró que si lo hacía no serían muy agradables.

-bien-se dijo Orihime y reformuló su postura-espalda recta, piernas cruzadas, mi mano en la copa, leve balanceo de mi pie, boca en la copa…y los más importante mi mirada…busca un objetivo… había dicho "escoge, mira y captura".

Él, se dijo mientras su mirada se detenía en un moreno de ojos pardos, alto y de contextura media, llevaba el mismo estilo desenfrenado del resto, pero con algo más oscuro en su sonrisa. Inclinó la cabeza y Orihime lo imitó, el hombre se levantó de su puesto y la acompañó.

El hombre se acercó y colgó los brazos en la barra.

-sola en un bar-dijo mirándola de lado.

-no estoy sola, hay mucha gente aquí-dijo bebiendo en pequeños sorbos el trago

El rió con suavidad.

-eso quiere decir que estas sin compañía.

Ella elevó los hombros y cerró los ojos en señal de duda.

-tal vez.

-ahora… –le tomó la mano con brusquedad-la tienes, vamos a bailar.

El atrevimiento la molestó e intentó zafarse sin éxito.

-aun no me decido a hacerlo.

-ven-la tiró un poco más fuerte-te va a gustar.

-no-dijo un poco abrumada-no creo que sea una buena idea por ahora. Poco a poco el tono de su voz se fue invadiendo de pánico, haciéndose cada segundo más notorio sus nervios y la gente comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor

-te he dicho…-los signos de alcohol se hicieron más evidentes en él cuando intentó tirarla- ven te he dicho, ven conmigo calientapor…-pero cuando estaba a punto de darle un tirón más, algo lo detuvo.

La gente reunida aspiró y contuvo el aliento.

-¡hey!-dijo esa voz calmada y mesurada-la señorita dijo que no quería hacerlo, aprende a recibir rechazos también.

-¿y quién te crees tú, mierdecilla, para decirme lo que debo o no hacer?-el hombre tomó a Ulquiorra por la camisa.

-Nadie-le tomó la mano y la zafó de sí-Nadie. Mejor vámonos Orihime- tomó la mano de la sorprendida chica y la levantó de su asiento. Se dio media vuelta y arrastro a Inour mientras la multitud se abría para darles paso.

El individuo, rojo de ira, tomó la otra mano de Inoue, lo que detuvo el paso de ambos.

-vete a buscar a otra zorra-el hombre la empujó hacia él y Orihime dio un delicado grito de pánico y cayó de espaladas al hombre-A esta yo la vi primero-el sujeto tomó el rostro de la chica pasó su lengua por su mejilla y plantó sus labios con grotesca expresión en los Delfos de ella, pero antes que pudiera hacer más, se vio suspendido a treinta centímetros sobre el suelo con las manos pálidas de Ulquiorra sosteniéndolo con tal rabia y repugnancia que el chico de ojos verdes tiritaba.

-nunca…-dijo Ulquiorra con una voz fría y furiosa-nunca te dirijas ella de esa forma- El hombre vio con miedo los ojos del pelinegro, como si en su lugar no fuera un hombre sino un monstruo oscuro y cruel, tragó saliva haciendo sonar su garganta-jamás…-lo sacudió-jamás vuelvas a tocar su piel, ni por casualidad, porque tendrás que olvidarte de volver a vivir tranquilo.

Orihime que había estado al lado de Ulquiorra sin emitir un sonido respiró solo después que él había soltado al sujeto y este hubo caído estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras que el peli-negro caminaba a la salida y la tomaba del brazo, sin siquiera darle una mirada de alivio.

Ella aun asustada buscó su rostro y sus ojos pero él la esquivó todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron a las afueras del bar y escuchó su lamento.

-perdón-dijo aun de espaldas-no debí traerte aquí. Fue un error muy grave. Lo siento mucho.

-Ulquiorra…-intentó tomar su hombro pero él se alejó.

-te he hecho llorar.

-no, yo no…-se detuvo cuando tocó su rostro y sintió el líquido en sus mejillas-yo...siempre lloró.

-solo cuando te conmueves y esas son por miedo ¡fue la idea más tonta que haya tenido! no debiste pasar por esto.

-Ulquiorra no fue tan malo, no fue…

-¡no intentes justificarlo!-se dio la vuelta y la miró llenó de arrepentimiento-mírate, aun tienes miedo.

-pasará, todo…

Él se acercó y con ternura tomó las mejillas de la chica.

-como borraré esa mirada-frotó la mejilla surcada por la vil lengua de aquel desconocido.

Ella le tomó los brazos y lo miró a los ojos.

-no fue tu culpa.

-sí, lo fue.

-no intentes culparte.

-lo fue-fijó su mirada en esa piel pálida de la mejilla como si pudiera borrarla-ves lo que les hago a las personas que confían en mi

-Ulquiorra, no…no, no fu..

Se quedó helada cuando él se inclinó y besó esa mejilla, de forma tan suave y tierna que la voz y las palabras la abandonaron. Dibujó con sus labios el rio de sus lágrimas y la marca ajena de ese encuentro desagradable, la dulzura de su toque la dejaron suspendida en una nube de la que no quería dejar.

-debía protegerte y no lo hice adecuadamente-llegó a la comisura de los labios de ella-te pido que lo olvides y en su lugar solo recuerdes el beso de alguien que te quiere bien.

Besó la comisura de sus labios para luego envolverlos por completo con los propios. Su toque fue suave, dulce, mesurado, como su propio carácter. Orihime no se sorprendió al recibir se suave toque, hasta le resultó natural. Poco a poco fue respondiendo y deleitándose en el sabor hasta que abrió su boca a él y como un huracán entre en ella y perdió el control. Fue tan sorprendente como fuerte y pasional, no sentía sus piernas y su propia lengua se enredaba en los confines de la boca de ese hombre, se sobresaltó de su propio atrevimiento y abandono, pero era superior a ella. Era una combinación que juntas podían llevar una dulce y grata relación pero mezcladas hacían arder el suelo que pisaban, o eso sintió cuando ya sus manos estaban tras su cuello y las de él en su espalda. Las corrientes eléctricas invadieron su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había sentido, era sencillamente mágico, hasta que acabó.

Ulquiorra le tomó la mano

-ven, te llevaré a casa-paró un taxi y se subieron a él, dentro la miró-es lo único que puedo hacer.

Ella enlazó sus dedos con los de él.

-es lo mejor que pudiste hacer-cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

La llovizna caía suave sobre el prado que rodeaba la casa y las matas salvajes de plantas de infinidad de especies de arbustos y árboles de proporciones inimaginables. El tono predominante del verde la dejó impresionada, la cantidad de los tipos de hojas era increíble al igual que el tamaño de estas; de diminutas a gigantescas, nunca antes había estado rodeada de tanta naturaleza. Corrió el gorro de la chaqueta para sentir el sutil toque del agua corriendo por su cabello pero la mano firme de Toushiro la detuvo.

-no te lo quites-le ordenó con el ceño fruncido-te puedes resfriar.

-no puedo ver bien, es muy grande-se quejó.

-no lo sería si hubieras traído la tuya. Confórmate.

-no pensé que lloviera así.

-y eso que es solo una lluvia suave.

-es tan…hermoso y salvaje.

-eso fue lo que los cautivo.

-¿a tus padres?

-sí, a mí también.

-¿vivirías aquí?

-no, aun no podría, mi carrera está allá.

-¿y después? cuando no tengas que buscar solo disfrutar…con tu propia familia-lo miró a los ojos.

-no lo pensaría dos veces-se conectó con su mirada- aunque no dependería solo de mí. Siempre he sentido este lugar más mi hogar que otros donde viví.

-¿aunque sea más difícil jugar futbol?-rió

-eso lo hace más interesante-se inclinó a ella.

-habrá que averiguarlo-sus labios casi se tocaron…

-Toushiro-dijo una voz suave y elegante-por fin llegas.

…cuando sus padres llegaron a darles la bienvenida y ellos se sobresaltaron de la sorpresa.

-mamá, papá.

-hijo-dijo el hombre de cabello cano, piel morena y ojos negros mientras abrazaba el hombro de su esposa-te estábamos esperando. Veo que no vienes solo.

-sí, ella es Karin-la tomó de los hombros-es una persona muy importante para mí y vino para acompañarnos.

-es un placer conocerlos señor y señora Hitsugaya-se inclinó- y gracias por recibirme.

-es un agrado para nosotros, además ya era hora que Toushiro viniera a visitarnos

-mamá

-es un hijo muy ingrato-lo regañó su madre, una mujer de pelo castaño, figura pequeña y esbelta, adornada con los mismo ojos turquesa que su primogénito-hace más de un mes que no nos visita.

-no era….

-Bueno..-lo interrumpió el señor Hitsugaya- hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión, porque no pasan a secarse y a comer algo, el viaje es largo y creo que necesitan recomponer energías.

-muchas gracias-expresó Karin y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa donde, una vez más, quedó asombrada, era una casa enorme que emanaba momentos de prosperidad y gran felicidad. Desde ese momento Karin pensó que no había nada más importante que ser feliz, junto a quien se ama, miró a Toushiro y se dijo que no iba por mal camino.

La comida fue agradable e ideal para combatir el frio que empezaba a caer, pese a que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde. Si la casa era una maravilla por fuera, por dentro era cálida y reconfortante, los padres de Toushiro le mostraron la terraza y vio lo naturaleza del jardín combinados con un salvajismo que lo hacía aún más bello, recorrieron las habitaciones y se dejó impresionar por la cocina, llena de especias y verduras frescas extraídas por la misma huerta de la casa. Karin se impresionó con la sala de estar que estaba cubierta de alfombras, muros de madera que simulaban a una cabaña y una chimenea, se sintió como en un sueño.

Toushiro la miraba y observa con atención cada vez que exclamaba o tan solo sonreía, se sentía envuelto por algo que no alcanzaba a entender por completo, pero no era desagradable era cálido y lo llenaba de algo tan reconfortante que no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-¿aún juegas?-lo llamó su padre.

-¿jugar?

-a la pelota

-por supuesto-le sonrió con suspicacia.

-el patio está vacío ¿te animas?

-claro. Llamare a…

-no, también quiero hablar unas palabras contigo

-como quieras.

Caminaron por el pasillo. La pelota estaba al lado de la puerta y tomaron conos pequeños para simular los arcos.

-sin tiros de distancia, tu madre me odiaría si le arruino sus plantas.

-hecho

Se dieron la mano, tiraron una moneda para ver quien empezaba.

-cara, yo parto-afirmó Toushiro. Tomó el balón zigzagueo con la izquierda pasó a su padre, él lo siguió y lo marcó sin mucha dificultad, Toushiro rodeó el balón a la derecha a la izquierda, miró a la izquierda y pasó por la derecha, cuando estaba a punto de pasar a su padre este lo interceptó y corrió en busca del gol, su hijo lo siguió pero la humedad hiso que se resbalara y estuvo a punto de caer, pese a ello agarró velocidad y tiró la pelota fuera de los pies de su progenitor, ambos se dieron a la fuga detrás de la esférica, Toushiro la alcanzó antes y su padre volvió a marcarlo.

-al fin lo olvidaste-comentó su padre mientras miraba los pies de su hijo.

-¿olvidar qué?-contestó sin darle importancia

-tu boda-Toushiró tomó la pelota, la pasó tras sus pies y la lanzó sobre la cabeza de su padre, lo pasó y se hiso con el balón con dirección al arco, pero lo alcanzaron-veo que no es tema..¿qué tal Karin?-la inmovilidad de Toushiro dieron a su padre la oportunidad de interceptar el balón, con la pelota en sus pies comenzó a dominarla con el pie, luego la subió al muslo-eso es diferente ¿Quién es?

-es una amiga-respondió cuando su padre volvía poner el balón en el suelo.

-¿estás seguro?-rodeo el balón con la izquierda y la derecha.

-no-dijo con sinceridad mientras se perdía en los pies de su padre, este aprovechó la oportunidad de pasarlo y sacó un tiro que pasó entre los conos que cubría Tosushiro.

-no te distraigas-le dijo tocándole el hombro-no tienes razón para ocultarme nada, siempre te hemos apoyado en todo.

-lo sé-dijo y tomó una vez más la pelota-pero esto es diferente-la puso tras sus pies amagó y se fue al arco contrario sin percatarse que su padre no lo seguía.

-el amor es diferente, siempre

-amor…-se giró rápido-yo no he dicho que…¡rayos!

-puedes engañarte a ti mismo pero no a tu padre.

-amor-balbuceó

-acéptalo, negarlo no te servirá de nada. Mejor afrontarlo y saldrás mejor librado.

-amor-volvió a repetir y sonrió-ya me lo temía-elevó su cabeza y rió con satisfacción ,amor simplemente y casual…no casualmente no. Karin estaba hecha a su entera medida, el destino la puso hay para él y la reclamaría, la reclamaría hasta el final de los días.-es mi novia-soltó sin darse cuenta.

Su padre lo miró fijo.

-tu novia…es más de lo que esperaba-comentó sorprendido-¿Qué edad tiene?

-…

-es menor que tú, es evidente.

-diecisiete

Su padre dio un suspiro de resignación.

-No puedo reprocharte nada de lo que hagas. Hace mucho tomaste tus cosas para hacer tu propia vida-tomó el balón con sus manos y lo puso entre ellos-solo vete con cuidado.

-eso estoy haciendo.

-confío en que lo hagas-le puso una mano en el hombro-el mejor de cinco ¡Prepárate a comer tierra, hijo!

La cena fue una delicia. Los padres de Toushiro le hablaron del cómo era vivir en ese lugar aislado de la ciudad, de cómo llevaban sus profesiones, profesora y médico, y las horas de viaje que requerían para acercarse al centro de la ciudad, razones de sobra para alejarse y evitar vivir allí, no obstante, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que valía la pena todo su sacrificio: la tranquilidad y la paz que inspiraba su agradable parcela no tenía precio. Sin embargo, la parte más interesante de la conversación fue cuando hablaron de su hijo, el pequeño aplicado y de mente ágil, sociable pero que siempre pareció vivir en su propio mundo, su sorpresa cuando les comunicó que había decido ser actor. Hablaron de los méritos que él hiso para decírselos y rieron cuando la madre de Toushiro les describió la cara de angustia del pequeño Hitsugaya al pensar que ellos le negarían ser lo que más deseaba: "Sin duda nos sorprendió, pero la cara de Toushiro me hiso pensar que fue él, el más sorprendido al darle nuestro incondicional apoyo", pero luego la tristeza la invadió cundo recordó lo difícil que fue adaptarse a la ausencia de su hijo. Eran una familia bellísima y Karin no se sintió fuera de lugar al invadir ese espacio, por el contrario, se sintió parte de ellos, como si la aceptaran y quisieran sin dudarlo, solo por el hecho de ser alguien importante para su hijo.

Karin se sonrió mirando al techo, mientras se cruzaba las manos por sobre sus rodillas que tenía dobladas al pecho sentada sobre la cama, estaba muy cansada, pero no podía dormir, el sueño no llegaba a su mente y no podía dejar de pensar, ni decidir.

-cara, voy. Sello, me quedo. Bien-sacó la moneda de su bolsillo, colgó las piernas y se sujetó con la mano izquierda con todas sus fuerzas en la cama-hay va-la lanzó.

-¿Karin?-llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Shiro?-respondió en susurro al mismo tiempo que la moneda le caía en la cabeza-¡Auch! ¿qué quieres.

-¿qué pasó?

-nada…-se sobó la cabeza-…nada

-¿puedo entrar?

-¿entrar?-se sobresaltó

-rápido.

-¿qué pretendes?-preguntó con suspicacia

-no juegues ahora, ábreme.

-¿y qué ganó yo con eso?

-ábreme o entro por la ventana.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo- abrió y entró-ya está.

-hola-dijo cerrando la puerta y sonriéndole.

-¿a qué viene todo esto?

-acaso no puedo darle las buenas noches a mi novia

-claro, un beso en la frente, una caricia sobre la cabeza y duerme con los angelitos.

Él se acercó le dio un beso en la frente con suma suavidad, le acarició la cabeza.

-duerme con los angelitos, Karin-susurró al oído de la chica.

Ella, contrariada se quedó perpleja hasta que vio que Hitsugaya se iba.

-¿qué es esto?-Tousshiro se agachó y tomó la moneda-¿una moneda con dos caras?

-es mía-se la quitó y sonrió inocente.

-¿y que hacía en el suelo?-se acercó haciendo que ella retrocediera. Tan concentrado en su mirada que no se dio cuenta que ella había topado con su cama y quedó sentada.

-estaba…

-déjame adivinar.

-no creo que…

-estabas pensando en pasarte a mi cuarto…

-no…-giró la mirada a un lado-quería…

Toushiro se cernió sobre ella e hiso que cayera de espaldas a la cama.

-acerté.

-no-se volvió a él.

-no puedes mentirme-él sonrió satisfecho.

-lo que pasa es que no podía dormir y…

-shhh…-desde ese punto se veía tan hermosa que no pudo resistirse a besar su mejilla, luego rodear su rostro y luego la comisura de sus labios.

-Shiro-suspiró.

Ese susurro fue lo que lo despertó

-no-se separó y se sentó-no.

-pero…

-créeme Karin, hoy no puedo hacer más que esto.

Karin lo miró y vio como sus ojos ardían, rodeándola de calor en todo su cuerpo y entendió lo que hacía, y lo difícil que era. Sonrió, los caminos del amor eran tan diversos como la gente en el mundo y para ellos, ese sendero era esperar.

-cuéntame-se acercó despacio y se sentó a su lado- ¿cómo fuiste en el colegio?…pero no lo de las notas, ni cuan desordenado eras, por ejemplo, ¿cómo eras en deportes?.

-no me iba mal-pasó el brazo tras Karin y la acercó.

-no tengas falsa modestia conmigo, Shiro-se enfurruño

-está bien…fui seleccionado y capitán en mi escuela.

-¿así?-lo miró

-sí, competimos por las nacionales, pero me suspendieron en los últimos partidos y nos descalificaron en semifinales.

-debiste haberte sentido muy frustrado.

-quería matar al árbitro-rió-luego… luego vino mi lesión.

-¿lesión?-preguntó extrañada-no sabía…

-ligamento cruzado anterior.

-no-dijo con una mueca de dolor, es la lesión más odiosa para todo futbolista. El ligamento que une los huesos de la rodilla, permite su movilidad y que evita que estos se choquen entre si ubicado justo en medio del fémur y la tibia se rompe lo que causa múltiples complicaciones en la articulación de la rodilla.

-me operaron y la recuperación fue larga y dolorosa, pero con los años y las terapias pude recuperarme.

-¿y el fútbol?

-preferí…-se estremeció-dejarlo…aún estaba en secundaria y me estaba exigiendo como profesional, fue mi decisión.

-¿por qué?

-no daría mi cien porciento y me equipo no se lo merecía, debían tenerme completo o nada.

-eso es muy drástico.

-es lo justo.

-lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

-no…fue hace mucho tiempo además…

Ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-debiste odiar hacer eso, se cuánto se puede amar ese deporte. Te entiendo-cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido de ese corazón-eres muy valiente Shiro-bostezó-muy valiente.

Toushiro se quedó escuchando como la respiración de Karin disminuía hasta hacerse un susurro. La calma también invadió sus sentidos, sus fuerzas y la melodía de sus corazones se juntaron en una sola sintonía. Tomó a Karin y la dejó sobre la cama, cuando se levantaba ella le tomó la camisa.

-quédate-le susurro-no podré dormir si te vas.

Resignado, se acostó a su lado y la observó, dejando que sus sentidos se adormilaran con su suave respiración. Poco a poco fue cayendo en su ritmo hasta que se durmió entre sus brazos.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-aló, hola-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Inoue?-contestó al auricular mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la sala.

-sí, soy yo…Ichigo esto…yo te llamaba porque quería preguntarte si…

Ulquiorra la dio una mirada que le decía que continuara.

-…sí, si esto… lo siento-Orihime miró de reojo a Ulquiorra quien bajó la mirada y la ladeaba de un lado a otro-sí, quería saber ¿si…tenías algo que hacer el miércoles después de los ensayos…?

-el miércoles…-se sent+o en el sofá de la sala-…no, no tengo nada que hacer.

-¡genial!…bueno no sé si para ti lo es, pero para mí…

Ulquiorra le dio una señal que relajara los nervios y prosiguiera.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, yo…quería, preguntarte ¿si…-tragó saliva y cerró los ojos-quisieras salir conmigo?

-Inoue…

-¡no,-se apresuró a decir-no tengo problemas si no puedes yo lo entenderé y…!

-mhh…me parece una buena idea.

-¿en serio?-se sorprendió- ¡es fantástico!- se sonrió.

-¿dónde quieres ir?

-ahh…-miró a al chico de ojos verdes pidiendo ayuda, él le hiso señas para que lo llamara en otro momento-¿te parece si lo hablamos en el teatro?, como no sabía si estabas libre yo…

-de acuerdo

-sí, sí…veré donde ir-se sonrojo-bueno…esto… era solo por eso que te llamaba. Que duermas bien.

-buenas noches Inoue.

-buenas noches, Ichigo-suspiró cuando terminó y colgó el teléfono.

-no era tan difícil-le dijo desde el sillón Ulquiorra.

-no…

-Orihime, ya paso. Vas a romper el auricular

-yo…oh lo siento-y colgó el auricular.

Ulquiorra se fue a la cocina, cuando volvió le tendió una vaso de jugo a la chica.

-toma, el azúcar te va a relajar

-gracias-le dijo un tanto indiferente. Ulquiorra se extrañó, esa no era la misma chica que conocía, ella debería estar llena de alegría, nerviosa y sonrojada.

-es un paso importante el que has dado-dijo sentándose frente a ella-una cita…te sugiero un lugar tranquilo donde puedan conversar…

-no sé si pueda hacerlo

-eso no es cierto Orihime. Eres capaz de eso y mucho más.

-pero si…

-confía en ti. Date una oportunidad.

-Ulquiorra…

-no, no pongas escusas ahora. Puedes hacer que se fije en ti-le tomó el hombro y besó su mano-puedes hacer que quien quieras se enamore de ti.

Nunca pensó en pronunciar esas palabras y se turbó. Se giró y tomó las llaves de su casa.

-se hace tarde, te llevaré a tu casa.

Orihime solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras sentía como su corazón se disparaba y sus mejillas comenzaban arder. ¿Tenía ella ese poder? ¿De hacer que se enamorara, quien quiera, de ella? ¿Podía creer en eso? Nunca lo había pensado, pero él lo había dicho, Ulquiorra. Se levantó y tomó su chaqueta que estaba en el sillón tras ella, pasó por la puerta que el sostenía y vio sus ojos verdes, profundos, y recordó una vez más su beso. ¿Conocería un beso tan intenso como el de él? deseaba…¡deseaba! ¡Oh, no! ¿Estaba pensando en besarlo de nuevo?

-vamos-le insistió Ulquiorra cuando vio que no se movía.

-sí...sí-caminó a su lado.

¿Besarlo otra vez? ¡Debería estar loca! Por primera vez se atrevía hacer algo de verdad descabellado, según su criterio, y había invitado a salir a Ichigo, pero lo único que la hacía estremecer y poner nerviosa era el recuerdo de un beso, la posibilidad de que se repitiera y ese hombre a su lado, Ulquiorra… "¿Qué me estás haciendo Ulquiorra?"

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Por fin en casa. Toushiro dejó la mochila en el sofá y se sentó para darse un respiro. El viaje fue toda una revelación, los días fueron geniales y las noches aún mejores, despertar al lado de Karin era una experiencia única, el solo tenerla entre sus brazos durante las noches le dieron intimidad, verdadera intimidad, no física sino de entendimiento, conocimiento y pensamiento. La amaba, de un segundo a otro, sin términos medios. El reconocerlo le dieron fuerza y una debilidad desconocida, no quería romper lo que habían creado ¿Cómo se lo tomaría ella si se lo dijera? No, debía esperar, aun no era tiempo, pero no quería alejarse, le sería imposible, sería…

El teléfono sonó y se dirigió a atenderlo, levantó el auricular y contestó.

-aló.

-¿disfrutaste tus días con tus padres?- el rostro de Toushiro se transformó, la rabia se exteriorizó en sus manos y en su rostro, escupió el nombre del dueño de esa voz.

-¡Aizen!

-¡oh! veo que mi llamado no es indiferente, interesante.

-el veneno corre por tu boca.

-no, solo negociaciones y tengo una para ti que no podrás rechazar.

-no tienes nada que me pueda afectar.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó con suspicacia.

-no…

-nunca mentiste bien, pese a ser un gran actor. Mira tengo una propuesta bastante generosa para ti. Sabes que soy un hombre razonable, pero también adoro ser el primero en todo lo que hago y eso es lo que me lleva a ti.

-no tengo tiempo para tus juegos-tomó el teléfono para colgar.

-Karin…-dijo con astucia, y el auricular volvió al oído del muchacho-es un plato esquicito ¿no? Lástima que no lo hayas probado, pero nadie lo sabe, ¿no?

-¿qué demonios quieres Aizen?

Sousuke rio con malicia.

-¿qué mierda quieres?-repitió con ira.

-desaparece.

-¿qué?

-que te vayas, deja la compañía que te acogió, sal del mapa. Te daré dos días.

-si me niego

-Karin puede verse…afectada, por algo que le hayas hecho, una denuncia y tu reputación por el suelo. ¿Quieres que se vea en medio de tribunales?

Los ojos de Toushiro se abrieron con miedo.

-¿Por qué?

-porque no me gusta ser el segundo de nada y tu compañía…bueno me lo está poniendo difícil. Considérate un hombre afortunado, eres la pieza que puede dejar a la compañía a flote solo con irte. Bajará su popularidad para darme espacio, claro está, pero admito que admiro a esa pequeña organización, por eso no quiero ensuciarla demasiado, créeme que puedo hacer más. No obstante, hay un asunto pendiente contigo, rechazaste a mi Hinamori y me rompe el corazón verla llorar-el hombre sonrió-Tienes hasta el viernes, ni un día más ni un día menos ¿está claro? ¡Ah! y ninguna palabra, te vas en silencio, o Karin, de una u otra forma sufrirá-rió-que tengas buenas noches.

…insoportable estar sin ella.

El pitido del teléfono se mantuvo en al aire por dos interminables minutos, Toushiro estaba inmóvil, creyendo imposible lo que había oído, una pesadilla. La vida sonreía y las nubes llegaron para llover sobre sus hombros, el diluvio de su mente lo inundó. Días sin sombra, noches sin luna ¿cuándo podría volver a ver a su preciada estrella? Marcharse…desaparecer, hubo veces que así lo quiso, pero ahora no, antes la tenía a ella, hoy debía protegerla de lo que fuera que pretendía Aizen y la mejor forma era obedecer, tiempo…una vez más el tiempo cruel que lo agobiaba pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Aunque en esta oportunidad solo tuvimos especial a dos voces, UlquiHime y HitsuKarin, estoy preparando el terreno para el Ichiruki, no se impacienten…n.n

Rincón de los Rebiews:

AS Carabajal: mil gracias, me encanta leer sus comentarios y también espero que este año sea muy bueno para ti también. Ufff… si Shakespeare es genial y Antonio y cleopatra uno de los amores más bellos que conozco, y conozco muchos jejej. Me alegro que te guste y espero ver más comentarios jejej.

P.D: es cierto, aunque Tite nos ha dejado caer algunas pistas que nos hace inclinarnos por una pareja u otra…solo hay que descubrirlas. C;

Kotsuki Kurosaki: ¡Feliz año! Se tendrán que mirarse a la cara y hablar en serio…jejej. Estoy planeando muchos escenarios para ellos, aunque no necesariamente serían los del teatro jejej. Bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, aunque no tenga la pareja principal, pero prometo que saldrán, pronto.

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: ¡pasión, que corre por la venas de los corazones que laten al son del romance! Si, la hay. Por el momento deje a nuestra pareja y les di descanso, pero volverán recargados…jeje así que eso…XD. Gracias por comentar.

Myskymyheart: también para ti un ¡feliz 2013!. Si ellos harán un gran papel, no sin antes arreglar los conflictos que la vida prepara, porque muchas veces no dependemos de nosotros mismos también de las dificultades que la vida presenta y eso…en el fic también las hay. Me alegro que te haya gustado. C:

Ishy-24: ¡feliz 2013! El 13 es mi numero preferido y espero que a todos nos vaya genial…jeje. Bueno por un lado estamos más que bien recibiendo estos lindos comentarios y por otro lado con el progreso del fic…me alegra que te guste. El avance de la relación de Toushiro y Karin está en curso…aunque se presentaron sus problemillas, y vaya que problemas ¿no?...espero que te guste.

Tihonofuyumi: ¡oh! Me alagas. De verdad me alegro que te guste, y no te desanimes con tus historias, la práctica hace el maestro y cuando esa práctica tiene mucho corazón el resultado es lo que llena a tus expectativas, así que sigue adelante que seguro llegaras con una historia que te satisfaga y por consecuencia les guste a los demás, lo más importante eres tú. ¡arriba el ánimo!

Nadia Mutou : ¡Mucho tiempo! Ya me preguntaba qué había pasado con ustedes, pero veo que han vuelto me alegro mucho. Bueno la historia lleva su curso y la juventud como siempre causa estragos, los bajos instintos y las hormonas hacen que la moral se sonroje jejej… pero en fin, sin desenfreno no hay diversión … XD Feliz año nuevo y que todos los deseos para este año se les cumplan. Gracias por volver.

Koral Kurosaki: ¡Wa! Me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta para que sigas con esta historia, y volviste a leerla ¡dios! Eso es …¡genial!, leo muchas veces antes de publicar e intento que nada salga incoherente con lo que ya he escrito, pero no lo he vuelto a leer, excepto por algunos capítulos que les tengo cariño y el tiempo… así que me dejas sin palabras… gracias.

Un abrazo enorme a todos ustedes, son una parte muy importante a que yo siga con la historia y no hay nada más maravilloso que leer sus comentarios. Mil gracias a todos los que la siguen, la que la ponen en alerta, favoritos y simplemente la leen. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo,

Claw-13


	26. Chapter 26

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal les va? Espero que muy bien, ¡ah! Por fin termine este capítulo que me tenía con un poco los nervios de punta, espero que a ustedes también se los deje…jejej.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Y sin más. ¡DISFRUTEN!

CAPÍTULO 26

Inoue estaba en frente del teléfono a punto de tomar el auricular y marcar para Ulquiorra, pero en ese mismo instante el teléfono comenzó a sonar, sorprendida por el sonido estridente del timbre y sus propios pensamientso contestó.

-¿aló?

-hola

-Ulquiorra-se animó-estaba pensando en llamarte… No pude hablarte en el ensayo.

-no-Ulquiorra, a su pesar, sonrió-¿qué tal tu cita?

-¿mi cita?…sí, estuvo… bien.

-¿bien?

-sí…es decir…la disfrute mucho. Fuimos al cine, luego tomamos unos refrescos a la salida, conversamos de todo un poco y…

-continua

-y…me invito a salir el jueves.

-¿hoy?

-sí.

De forma involuntaria la mano de Ulquiorra apretó el auricular.

-aceptaste, no podías perder la oportunidad. Se está interesando.

-¿lo crees?

-es evidente, debes alegrarte.

-…

-¿qué pasa Orihime? ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Ulquiorra-sonrió-a veces pienso que estas en mi cabeza.

-Orihime

El pelinegro suspiró con resignación.

-no lo sé, Ulquiorra…

-es lo que siempre has querido, no hay porqué tener miedo.

-miedo…-repitió para sí

-no te paralices por eso.

-lo intentare.

-da un paso más adelante

-quieres que…

-sí, debes hacerlo

-¡no podría!

-ya lo has hecho y…-se frenó antes de decir una idiotez, nunca antes su boca se veía dominada por sus emociones.

-¿y?

-…-

-por favor, Ulquiorra-suplicó.

-eres insegura por naturaleza.

-Por favor.

-besas…-trago por la garganta-… muy bien.

A Orihime se le subieron todos los colores al rostro y sus mejillas ardieron, aun sin notar si era por el hecho o por la calificación.

-gra…gracias

-ahora, es tu turno-un crudo silencio siguió-conquístalo, Hime.

Y sin más, el chico de ojos verdes, cortó. Ulquiorra se apoyó en la pared y miro el techo con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras sentía como la boca le ardía de algo que no había sentido de hace mucho, sentía como sus deseos comenzaban a manifestarse con ímpetu, esa chica terminaría por matarlo. Respiró hondo y controló su pulso, Orihime debía ser rápida para tener lo que deseaba; o no soportaría estar más tiempo a su lado, porque no sería una buena y positiva influencia para sus planes amorosos. Una ducha fría, muy fría, era lo que necesitaba con urgencia, ahora.

"Hime", pensó, la había llamado Hime. Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero lo único que podía recordar era que la había llamado así. Se sintió embelesada, en sus labios sonaba dulce e insinuante a la vez. Se sintió temblar, era una loca por pensarlo, Ulquiorra era su amigo y la estaba ayudando a conquistar al chico de su sueños, pero…algo que sobrepasaba sus fuerzas la hacía volver sus pensamientos al hombre de ojos verdes ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? a pasos de intentar tener lo que más había deseado, y sin embargo, no se sentía emocionada, no como lo había imaginado. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a esa voz, temblaba al oír de sus labios "Hime". "No", se dijo, eran especulaciones estúpidas, tenía que ser por su cita, tenía que llevar a cabo lo que estaba planeado. Un beso, besaría a…Ichigo, lo haría y sentiría sus labios deslizándose por su boca, enredándose en sus suspiros, mientas su dedos se deslizaban...

-¡ah...!-Orhime se sobresaltó- no piede…-¡estaba reviviendo su último beso, el beso de Ulquiorra!

Por mucho que intentara razonarlo, no podía, estaba perturbada. Nada volvió a ser lo mismo, ni lo sería porque él se le ocurrío dejar un recuerdo tan vivido en su boca que no podía dejar de sentirse turbada con oír su voz, mirar sus ojos o sentir su piel. Sin embargo, había cosas que no podía cambiar, él se estaba esforzando para que fuera feliz junto a quien ella había escogido y ahora debía estar lista para conseguirlo, sería difícil, pero algo debía cambiar.

-daré un paso más…esté o no esté preparada, lo haré.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Salir con Orihime no había resultado ni tedioso ni aburrido, ella lo sorprendía con su inocencia y sus impulsos que lo hacían divertirse, lo estaba disfrutando. Se consideraba alguien agradable y ella parecía disfrutarlo, pero aún se preguntaba qué era lo que la había impulsado a salir con él, y aún más extraño, por qué él había aceptado; Impulso, simplemente se había descubierto aceptando y ahora, devolvía su invitación, porque se había divertido.

-lamento demorar tanto-dijo con el aliento entrecortado en medio del pasillo donde él la esperaba.

-no hay problema-le sonrió y le tendió él brazo que ella aceptó alagada.

-gracias-se dispusieron a caminar-¿dónde vamos?

-¿qué te parece ir a un casino?

-¿a un casino? nunca he ido a uno.

-entonces es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

-pero… mi ropa

-no te preocupes donde vamos no necesitaremos esos detalles-la miró-aunque n veo nada malo.

Ella sonrió

-gracias.

-bien

En ese instante cuando estaban a punto de salir del teatro, de frente, se encontraron con Rukia cruzando la entrada. Lla pelinegra se extrañó y perturbó con la imagen, en segundos repuso su postura

-Adios-los despidió con la puerta en la mano-que se diviertan-alcanzó articular.

-gracias-respondió Orihime- adiós, Rukia

-adiós-la siguió el muchacho, intentando no sentirse confuso.

Salieron, la puerta se cerró y la chica tomó la manilla, inconciente de estar apretándola con algo parecido al enfado, mientras que en su mente aun permanecían del brazo, hablando, sonriendo, hacían un cuadro encantador, pensó y se preguntó si esa imagen la hubieran proyectado juntos, el pensamiento la entristeció, qué importaba eso ahora. Estaba torturándose por algo que apenas existió. "Despierta Rukia" se dijo, debía olvidar que de alguna forma lo hechaba de menos, y lo detestaba por eso. Él tenía otra compañía, otra persona, otra mujer, pensarlo le resultó mezquino de su parte y se irrito de tal forma tan súbita que le quemaba la garganta.

-no pongas esa cara, que terminaras por quema la puerta.

-¡Kaien!-se volteó. Cada tanto lo descubría tras su espalda, haciéndola saltar.

-vamos ¿a quién quieres matar?-le tomó el hombro y bajó a su oído-tal vez pueda prestarte ayuda.

-no hay nadie a quien quiera hacer desaparecer-se separó y caminó hacia los vestuarios.

-entonces-la alcanzó- como nos concedemos esta noche libre de asesinatos, ¿qué te parece que te invite a cenar?

Rukia se detuvo y lo miró, meditando detenidamente la propuesta.

-me parece…una buena idea, ¿dónde vamos?

Kaien sonrió.

-espero que no te importe esperar, porque esta noche cocinare yo, vamos a mi casa.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

El juego de las luces y el ruido de las tragamonedas era enloquecedor y atrayente, junto con el ruido de las risas y los gritos de excitación de quienes le ganaban a la ruleta por un súbito golpe de surte hacían que sus sentidos se emborracharan de emociones, sorpresa y alegría. Su único defecto era que las conversaciones convencionales no funcionaran y terminaran por comunicarse a gritos, pese a ello Orihime estaba encantada de estar allí, en medio de todo un torbellino.

-¡no pensé que apostar fuera tan divertido!- dijo casi en gritos.

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿que quieres apostar tu vestido?!

-¡no!-reaccionó con rapidez- que apostar fuera…

Pero lo vio sonreír.

-¿me estabas tomando el pelo?-le entrecerró los ojos y sonrió- es divertido.

-sí. ¿te apuntas a la ruleta?

-encantada.

Ambos caminaron hacia el centro del salón y apostaron en la ruleta, Orihime dio sus fichas al 28 negro e ichigo lo hizo al 15 negro. Cuando giraba, Ichigo pensó en cuan diferentes eran esas dos mujeres, Rukia y Orihime, sin duda la primera le habría propinado un golpe duro en el estómago y saldría corriendo tomando su billetera a lo que él saldría tras ella para arrancársela de las manos, pero la chica a su lado se limitó a mirarlo de esa forma tan femenina. Se sentía agradado por eso, antes podía decir que le parecía agradable, ahora afirmaría que se estaban haciendo amigos.

-14 rojo-dijo el encargado frustrando a todos los jugadores.

-será para la otra ronda-comentó el encargado

-a mi basta con lo que perdí-comentó el peli-naranjo

-es como dicen: mala suerte en el juego, buena en el amor.

-no, no, no,…es solo una amiga.

-pues debería planteárselo de nuevo-lo miro de forma sugerente para luego hablar al resto del público- Elijan sus números y comiencen sus apuestas.

Ichigo se retiró, se abrió paso hasta la puerta y salió a un jardín encontrando la quietud que buscaba, se quedó pensando mirando al cielo y se sentó en una de las bancas. ¿Estaban, de verdad, teniendo una cita con Inoue? ¿era eso lo que se estaba ocultó tras una capa nubosa de dudas o solo era un delirio de un tipo con demasiada imaginación?. Se revolvió el pelo buscando una explicación. Él no estaba respondiendo en esa dirección ni tampoco Inoue, porque no era...

-te encontré-dijo dándole un toque en el hombro.

-así parece-se volteó para verla, se veía genial, era una chica sensacional en toda regla, una mirada dulce e inocente, de modales femeninos y una sensualidad que irradiaba con naturalidad-¿te estás divirtiendo?

-¡ah!... ¡oh, sí, mucho!-se sentó al lado de él-es una gran experiencia.

-me alegro.

Inoue en un ataque de valor tomó la mano de él, miró la unión sorprendido, "sí lo era", se dijo, para ella si era una cita con todos los elementos que eso pudiera significar. "¿Podría besarla en este momento?" meditó y lamentaba no tener la respuesta. Actuaria, no tenía valor para decepcionarla, levantó su rostro y vio sus ojos castaños, se acercó, pero una súbita sensación de rechazo se generó en su cuerpo, se puso rígido y sintió como la mano de ella oprimía la suya, mientras esos iris castaños le pedían que se aproximara y la acariciara con sus labios, no podía negarse a esa suplica.

Se inclinó y bajó sus labios a los de ella fue descendiendo poco a poco, al igual que sus parpados, su repiración se aceleró y sus pulsos se pusieron nerviosos sentía que la llegada a los labios de ella era tortuosa travesia. Había sido tan distinto con…todo había sido tan distinto con Rukia, sus pulsos habían explotado, su calor y el de ella lo había inundado todo con ataques de gloriosas sensaciones, pasión, ardor. La suavidad de Rukia: sus manos pequeñas en su espalda, su cuello, su pelo, su rostro, sus labios todo su conjunto que se ofrecía con deleite y con algo más que dulzura, también había dominio y batalla, un acuerdo de ceder y poder. Su negra y corta cabellera refregándose entre sus dedos, mezclándose con su cuello delgado y cremoso, con esos enormes ojos de color violeta quemando los susyos, fuerza y debilidad que se fusionaban en sus lengua y lábios, mientras su barbilla no bajaba, enfrentándolo a cada instante, desafiándolo, y él respondiendo, batallando intentando que cediera sin lograrlo, conquistándose uno al otro, sin tenera a uno por ganador…sintiendo como creaban a su propia nación.

Orihime suspiró, sus venas latían de nervios con cada segundo que transcurría, sentía como sus músculos se tensaban a cada milímetro que se separaban sus labios, la sensación de excitación junto con la sorpresa estaba descartada, porque lo que había ansiado de hacía mucho, más que incrementar y excitar sus emociones, la hacían sentir una presión insufrible. Sin embargo, debía insistir lo había prometido había prometido que lo conquistaría, que por lo menos, por esta noche lograría su beso y luego lo describiría como lo hizo en su memento con el de…¡Dios, ese beso la elevó al cielo! ¿qué sentiría? ¿cuán diferentes podían resultar? ¿podría hacerla olvidar el de él? ¡por todos los cielos! no podía estar pensando en el beso de Ulquiorra en ese momento, justamente ahora que estaba a punto de besar a otro hombre.

Ichigo tomó los hombros de la chica y bajó su cabeza y la giró a un lado.

-lo siento…-dijo jadeante- dame unos segundos.

Orihime, súbitamente, abrío los ojos sorprendida y se preguntó si habría sentido lo que su mente evocaba.

-no…no te preocupes..yo-se tocó la cabeza- tal vez…- aun con las manos de él en sus hombros suspiró "no lo pienses", se ordenó, "actúa, solo hazlo".

Ichigo se refregó la cara y se reprochó por estar pensando en otra mujer cuando besaría a esa dulce chica, subió su rostro para intentarlo una vez más pero Inoue ya se había inclinado buscando sus labios. Ambos se sorprendieron, nunca se la habían imaginado, ella por actuar, él porque ella lo hubiera hecho. Pasada la primera impresión, Ichigo, confundido y extrañado, se dispuso a corresponder con una lenta sospecha que se transformó en curiosidad y luego con cierta ternura, sentía que besaba a una hermana.

Inoue pensó en lo raro que era eso, tanto tiempo pensando en cómo sería besarlo que cuando lo estaba haciendo la excitación no fluía por sus venas, quería que resultara y se alzara su pulso hasta las nubes, pero nada de eso ocurría. Tanto tiempo fantaseando por algo que solo la hizo sentir una ternura que no la satisfacía ni la hacía pedir más, era, debía confesar, despcionante. No era por el cómo besaba, porque lo hacía estupendo, sino por ese algo que la haría excitar, perder el control y la cabeza, desfallecer de placer no existía en su boca, existía en otra, "en otra" meditó sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía.

Sus labios se separaron e Ichigo tomó los hombros de ella.

-te llevaré a casa-dijo y se separó-se hace tarde.

-Ichi…go

-discúlpame Inoue, pero… no puedo hacerlo- ella se puso rígida. Su pensamiento, era sus reflexiones internas habían influenciado en lo que estaban haciendo, y eso la hacia la culpable, Ulquiorra se había esforzado tanto, pensó.

-intentamos, intentémoslo de nuevo-no podía llegar con los brazos vacíos, no podía dejarse vencer, no podía decepcionar a su querido amigo-solo una vez más.

Él la miró con detenimiento, y se preguntó qué era lo que la movía; no había avidez en ella, no había ansiedad ni pasión, no existía un algo que lo hiciera pensar que quisiera seguir con eso.

-¿de verdad quieres que siga Inoue?

-yo…

-dime, ¿en que pensabas cuando nos besábamos?

-yo…-se puso roja. Culpable, culpable mil veces culpable, cómo podría arreglarlo- Ichigo…yo no sé…

Él sonrió.

-no...Ichigo-tomó la mano de él.

Él se acercó su mano a los labios y la besó para dejarla a un lado.

-Inoue-la llamó sosteniendo su mirada en su mano-Eres una chica sensacional, muchos morirían por estar contigo…-suspiró-…incluso, puede que hubiera sido yo tiempo atrás.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó incrédula, no se lo esperaba-pero tú nunca…

-no lo tomes a mal, pero no me sentía cómodo contigo.

Las cosas estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza como un remolino. No sabía que hacer o sentir, ¿emoción, dulzura, regocijo, alivió, enfado?

-¿y ahora?-dijo sin saber qué esperar.

-ahora…-Ichigo sonrió con una luz de calor en su mirada, mirando sin ver, en una forma que no iba dirigida a ella- es…diferente...

Volvió a los ojos castaños y sin palabras continuo diciendo lo que ambos sabían; no había chispa ni emoción, ni excitación, entre ellos no existía la formula básica de reacción, no tenían química.

-…para ambos.

-¿qué?-preguntó incrédula, se sorprendió con una lágrima en los ojos y con su mirada perdida en algo más allá que los ojos dorados.

-Inoue, tampoco estás aquí- la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, aliviado- es bueno saberlo.

-es...-limpió la lágrima de su mejilla-…cierto-admitió, y con eso una enorme puerta se abrió en su mente. Lo que tantas veces estuvo negándose se aclaró como si fuera un soplo de viento: Era Ulquiorra, le atraía, la llamaba con su voz calmada y la hipnotizaba con sus pulcros movimientos la tenían enredada en algo más allá que la amistad, y por fin se daba cuenta-Sí, no estoy aquí- le sonrió regocijada.

-¿amigos?-Ichigo le tendió la mano.

-amigos- correspondió.

En su cabeza estaban pasando muchos pensamientos, entre ellos lo que de verdad sentía, hasta un tiempo atrás por él hombre que tenía en frente; no era a Ichigo a quien quería, sino a la idea de él que ella misma se había hecho y la realidad se encargó de demostrárselo golpeándola con aquel beso frio: Era como besar al aire, a la nada. Luego estaba la realidad ante él, ahora tenían una nueva relación, recién en esos minutos podía llamarse su amiga, no simplemente su compañera, y por último, lo más difícil y fuerte: Ulquiorra ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Y qué haría ahora ella ante él? había admitido que le atraía, también debía admitir que lo quería y…lo necesitaba, ahora no sabía porque pero lo necesitaba. ¿qué sentiría él? Quería contarle, quería que lo supiera, quería que la comprendiera. Quería verlo.

-no quiero ir a casa-dijo de súbito.

-¿qué?-se sorprendió- ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-te lo diré en el camino.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-deténgase aquí-le dijo al taxista en frente de un edificio antiguo.

-¿aquí?-interrogó Ichigo del otro lado y la tomó del brazo- no puedes quedarte aquí.

-no te preocupes, estaré bien-bajó del auto cerró la puerta y le dio una sonrisa- adiós

-esperare hasta que vea que entres.

-por mí está bien.

Se alejó y marcó en su celular, espero el primer tono con la garganta latiendo de nervios. Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, pero nadie atendía. Su rostro se puso nervioso.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó desde la ventana dispuesto a bajar.

-no- respondió la chica para que se detuviera y se volvió al celular-¡hola!

-Orihime-dijo con la voz somnolienta por el auricular-¿qué pasa?

-es...-se dio la vuelta y se alejó-yo…

-¿qué hora es?

-no lo sé, pero creo que es tarde

-mucho, son las tres. Mañana hay ensayo y una obra que presentar-bostezo-disculpa. Tú y yo deberíamos dormir, buenas no…

-no, por favor espera…-De pronto su boca se abrió y las palabras salieron por su propia voluntad y manifestaron lo que su alma reclamó sin pedir permiso-quiero verte.

De pronto el sueño se disipó y puso más atención: había un sonido de auto, el soplar del viento y el eco de la calle.

-¿dónde estás?-preguntó grave.

-afuera…en tu casa.

-¡¿qué?!- se alarmó-supongo que no estás sola.

-sí-mintió-estoy sola.

-¡rayos, mujer!-Ulquiorra cortó de súbito.

Inoue, cortó el celular, se volteó y dijo presurosa.

-debes irse.

-pero no puedes quedarte aquí…

-estaré bien, vete- lo empujó al auto-Adiós- estaba besando la mejilla de Ichigo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-sola- dijo frío e irritado, pero solo Inoue pudo percibir la verdadera ira.

-adiós Inoue, Ulquiorra-Ichigo se despidió con un geto de cabeza y se fue en el taxi.

-vamos-le dijo Ulquiorra dando marcha a la puerta sin voltearse a ver si ella. Entraron y cerró la puerta atrás de ella-te creía incapaz de mentir.

-pensé en que, tal vez, no quisieras recibirme.

La miró sobre el hombro.

-tiene su lógica, pero ya está aquí. Siéntate-ordenó- ¿qué es tan urgente? No creo que algo haya salido mal.

-lo siento-se desplomó en el sofá.

-te he dicho que no te disculpes-se irritó más.

-necesito hacerlo, lo siento Ulquiorra, pero…pero no pude hacerlo-suspiró elevando su rostro a de él.

Ulquiorra la miró un poco sorprendido, disipando la molestia que sentía.

-¿de qué estás hablando? ¿hacer qué?

-te esforzaste tanto…-se veía confusa y apremiada.

-no vi que hubiera trascurrido una mala noche para ti-se acercó con lentitud- y…hasta obedeció a tu...-de súbito se incorporó y preguntó como si recién despertara-espera, ¿qué haces aquí? Tu no deberías estar conmigo ¿qué pasó, Orihime?.

-fue imposible-soltó con una emoción en los ojos

-no lo creo Hime…Tú…

-no había…no había nada en realidad.

-es una lástima- se acercó y le acarició su mejilla izquierda-eres una gran chica.

-no salió como lo habíamos planeado, lo siento.

-no es a mi quien le tienes que pedir disculpas, Hime-se molestó-¿qué harás al respecto?

-nada.

-¿nada? No…

-no quiero hacer nada-lo inettrunpió.

-te lastimó.

-No. No, no es eso. No quiero hacer nada. Somos amigos y me di cuenta que no podía ser de otra manera.

-puedes luchar…- se agachó ante ella, frente al sillón y puso los brazos a cada lado-pero esa es tu decisión.

-quiero…-lo miró y su pulsó comenzó acelerarse, estrujó sus manos, se sonrojó y sus ojos brillaron, tragó saliva para continuar-quiero…tomar otra dirección

Ulquiorra sostuvo la mirada pensado en lo difícil que era quedarse de hielo con ella, pero él podría, él lo haría.

-¿qué dirección?-dijo como si no entendiera sus palabras.

-quería verte, necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿verme?- se separó de ella- ya lo estás haciendo-fue a su pieza, tomó una almohada y una frazada en su hombro, ella lo siguió-debes dormir. Te quedarás aquí, yo iré al sofá-caminó a la puerta

-Ulqui…

-son las 3 de la mañana, estoy agotado y quiero dormir. Dejémoslo hasta aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-no-respondió con obstinación y se puso frente a él.

-mañana es un día muy pesado, necesito horas de sueño-la empujó a su cama-duerme.

-solo…si-dijo tomándole la mano, Ulquiorra abrió los ojos con una mezcla de irritación, incredulidad y temor por lo que dirío o… haría. Ella tragó saliva y continuo-me…besas.

Se puso rígido, se distanció levemente y formuló las palabras más frías que fue capaz de decir.

-lo siento, pero no soy la segunda opción de nadie.

-tampoco quiero que lo seas-dijo con suavidad mientras se levantaba y volvía estar frente a él.

-no voy hacerlo- se tensó-una vez más, Hime, aléjate de mí- y cerró los ojos y desvió su cara.

-no puedo…-respondió-…ahora sé que no pude, ni puedo hacerlo.

-te arrepentirás- se volvió y la miró- no debiste venir-su voz bajó y su ojos apuntaron a su boca.

Estaba perdido, lo supo cuando oyó su voz por el teléfono y lo confirmó cuando la vio sentada en el sofá, sus intentos fueron inútiles y como la primera vez cedió, era débil por acceder, era débil por dejarla dormir en su piso, era débil por tenerla frente a él.

-dámelo-le exigió.

-sí- y sin más la beso con ferocidad se hundió en su labios, aspirando su aroma devorando sus ojos, sin negarse a la magia de ver sus pupilas perdidas en el placer de ese feroz beso. La abrazó a su cuerpo y encajaron tan perfectamente como la primera vez. Era un error, lo sabía, y que tendría que enmendar, pero no ahora. Ahora no.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Kaien se estaba mostrando amable y considerado, y le agradó que pudieran conversar de cosas sin importancias riendo de sus experiencias y de su vida. Bailaron en el salón de su departamento, el cual era enorme, todo pintado de tonos verdes con detalles en negro junto a un sofa de cuero negro, qye combinaba con el caoba de todos el inmobiliario. llamó su atención la colección de libros clásicos que tenía en una biblioteca, el cuarto de ejercicios y se dejó encantar por el cuarto de baño con yacusi en versión negro, un lujo, como le había comentado, necesario. La comida fue una sorpresa, kaien cocina de forma sensacional y su paladar se dejó encantar de sus espaguetis a la boloñesa. Era perfecto y cuando pensó que no podía ser mejor escuchó el equipo de música con una melodía contaguiosa al ritmo del merenge. Rio con sus vueltas y se dejó llevar por él, cuando no pudo más se detuvo apoyando en sus hombros.

-es suficiente-dijo cansada- no puedo más.

-eres buena bailando

-ja. Fuiste tu quien guio todo el tiempo, no me engañas ah…-miró su reloj- se hace tarde, me tengo que ir.

-¿irte?

-sí ¿por qué?

-quería que te quedaras.

-no…-levantó su bolso-… no es una buena idea-tomó su celular-llamaré a …

Pero Kaien le quitó el teléfono.

-debo irme-dijo empezando a enfadarse.

-no, tienes que quedarte-se acercó y tiró el celular en el sillón- se acercó, la tomó por la cintura e intentó besarla, pero Rukia giró su rostro muy molesta.

-no Kaien-dijo con firmeza-hoy no.

-hoy no, mañana no, la próxima semana no, ¡¿entonces cuándo?! Dijiste que me darías esta oportunidad.

-y lo estoy cumpliendo…-se movió, pese a lo presionada que estaba-…a mi modo.

-pero a mí no me gusta tu modo y me estoy cansando de esto-la apretó más a su cuerpo-preparé todo eso para que termináramos en esto-y sin medir consecuencias la beso con fuerza, obligándola a responder, apretándola, insistiendo, forzando, pero sin poder lograrlo.

-no…-dijo empujándolo-no lo intentes Kaien. Ya…¡ah!

Cayeron al suelo, al lado de la mesa de centro.

-no, Kaien-dijo bajo él, sintiendo como su corazón saltaba temeroso y confuso.

-ya lo aceptaras- fue ávido a su cuello- es solo cuestión de tiempo-y siguió bajando por sus hombros.

Rukia quedó inmóvil, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-Rukia…-mencióno en una voz que sintió repulsiva, eso la hizo reaccionar, no terminaría en la cama con él, por nada en el mundo se entregaría a él.

Su mente ágil buscó con desesperación algo con lo que pudiera luchar, mientras él seguía bajando por su cuerpo, y un sudor frío corría por su espalda. Un nuevo gemido en los labios masculinos la hizo sentir repulsión, lo que le dio más fuerzas para luchar contra su asco y más ingenio para actuar con precisión. Fue entonces que la vio, allí sobre el vidrío transparente de la mesita; una réplica en bronce de la estatua de la libertad, subió y estiró la mano, sus dedos la rozaron, debía acercarse, se acercó más a la mesa para alcanzarla, "un poco más" se dijo y alcanzó los pies de la estatuilla. La alzó, justo cuando Kaien intentaba alcanzar su cierre y la plantó en esa cabeza que cayó sobre su pecho. El hombre se desplomó sobre ella, primero un poco aliviada y luego alarmada Rukia miró la figura para comprobar si tenía sangre, pero no había nada, luego verificó el pulso del moreno, estaba vivo, y por fin suspiró más tranquila.

La pequeña Kuchiki se arrastró con esfuerzo para salir debajo del cuerpo masculino, se levantó y acomodó su vestido. Uno amarillo con tirantes, amasado y ajustado hasta por encima de la rodilla. Aún con la adrenalina bombardeando su cabeza, tomó su bolso y se marchó. Cerró la puerta, bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras, agradeció que la portería estuviera sola y la puerta abierta, y por fin salió a la calle.

-ahhh…-se apoyó a un lado de la pared y apretó sus labios, los cubrió con sus dedos y los curvó hacia abajo-no voy a llorar…-suspiró buscando aire- no voy hacerlo.

El paso de la acera sonó con estruendo cuando se dispuso avanzar, se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo como su cabeza intentaba estallar y su espalda se estremecía por el sudor frío. La temperatura era baja a esas horas y se maldijo por no haber sacado su chaqueta, tomó su bolso y lo abrió.

-no puede…ser-dijo mirando angustiada el bolso-mi celular…

También se había quedado en el apartamento.

-¡Maldición!-dijo con frustración, pero no volvería, primero recorrería el mundo caminando, pero no volvería.

-calma-se tranquilizó tratando de no pensar en que era tarde y estaba sola en un barrio que no conocía del todo. Cruzó la calle y siguió caminando atenta si venia algún taxi, pero el tráfico era escaso y sombrío. Era una pesadilla.

Le había pedido al taxista que siguiera esas calles movido por un instinto, por algo mayor que su razonamiento y que no lo dejaban tranquilo. Quería verla, tenía la necesidad impetuosa de verla. Sí, era un idiota, seguía torturándose con la idea de volver a sentir sus brazos en su cuello, su piel contra la suya, su boca en sus labios. Aunque sea lejos de su puerta, deseaba sentirse cerca de ella, de su presencia. No llamaría, no quería molestarla ni haría un numerito importunándola, aunque la idea de hacerla enfadar era muy atractiva, no lo haría, no era un imbécil. Pensar en ella lo hacían evocar las emociones más deliciosas que jamás sintió y las más dolorosas también, tan pronto como empezó terminó. Era triste rememorar todo lo que hicieron, las nuevas experiencias y sus emociones al vivirlo, pero esa noche no podía evitarlo.

Miró la ventana y fijó sus ojos en las calles vacías.

-las estrellas-comentó el conductor luego de un enorme silencio- se ven con claridad hoy.

-sí-dijo fijándose en los astros- es cierto… y la luna…

-menguante.

-es hermosa-Ichigo bajó su mirada a las calles. Pensar en la luna lo hacía recordar sus noches en su cama. Y volvieron al silencio. De pronto un lejano y extraño brillo llamó su atención, se concentró y sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y sus movimientos se aceleraron, tomó la manilla del auto y ordenó con fuerza-¡pare!-salió antes que el auto se detuviera por completo.

-no puede ser-dijo acercándose a toda velocidad a la calle del otro lado de la pista. Eran unos pendientes, lo sabía, unos que eran largos y con estrellas en los extremos, solo una vez y en un lugar los había visto, se acercó a ellos, a esa figura en la oscuridad, a esa mujer. Estaba frente a la vereda y aun no podía creer lo que veía. Su corazón latió con fuerza, se decía que lo que veía era imposible-Rukia-la llamó.

Ella se quedó rígida deteniendo su paso.

-Ichi…ichigo-dijo con dificultad al mismo tiempo que giraba su mirada para encontrase con la de él, cuando lo encontró, su rostro sufrió un alivio tan profundo como cierto-¿qué haces aquí?

Él la miro sin poder creerlo aún, tocó su hombro y lo sintió frío, rápido se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso.

-ven-la abrazó por los hombros y la guió al auto. Ella lo siguió sin rechistar.

"Es ella" se dijo y se permitió observar su rostro; estaba tenso, apenas adornado por un poco de maquillaje corrido, su semblante no era el mismo que siempre mostraba; combativo, firme y decidido; ahora estaba temeroso, angustiado y asustado. Era como si su alma no estuviera en ella, solo un leve brillo de alivio, lo hizo respirar con un poco de calma.

Rukia no dijo nada, pero por fin, luego de mucho tiempo pudo sentirse a salvo.

Ichigo le abrió la puerta y ella se sentó dándole espacio, él aceptó.

-vamos-ordenó al taxista, quien sin decir palabra alguna aceleró.

El joven Kurosaki estaba preocupado, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada con hablar ahora, se limitó a mirarla leyendo su miedo, por qué eso era: miedo. Tomó su mano y la apretó, sin decir palabras, ella no hizo nada para alejarse. Ichigo sintió el escalofría en su espalda y con él, el pánico. No quería pensar en lo que le pudo haber pasado, solo sentía la intensa necesidad de reconfortarla.

Cuando llegaron, Rukia se quedó a su lado esperando a lo que él hiciera, sin intentar zafarse de sus manos, tan solo aceptando y acatando lo que él hiciera. Ichigo desconcertado, la sacó del auto y se acercó al hombre del taxi a quien le canceló el viaje.

-gracias-dijo y el hombre se marchó.

Él tomó el bolso de la morena y buscó la llave del apartamento, la encontró de inmediato y entraron en el edificio, subieron por las escaleras en un tenso silencio, cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento de ella, lo abrió, ambos entraron, Ichigo cerró tras de sí y colgó las llaves con lentitud, una vez con las manos a los lados, Rukia comenzó a temblar.

-Ruki…

-abrázame-dijo con la voz angustiada-abrázame, ichigo, abrázame.

El peli-naranjo la tomó en su brazos con fuerza, la apretó contra su pecho ella se aferró a él y cedió al llanto.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí y la continuación, creo que será más pronta que la esperada, haber si se llevan una sorpresa.

RINCÓN DE LOS REVIEWS.

Tihonofuyumi: me alegra que te gusten las parejas que formé en este fic y me emociona que te deje con la pregunta en la mente, porque es así es cómo creo que deben ser las historias y que se logre el efecto en ustedes me eleva a 10km al cielo … fin aquí hay un poco de todo y espero que también te dejen con la duda en la mente…jeje. Gracias por seguir "Por siempre un cuento de hadas", es mi primera historia larga y le tengo mucho cariño…n.n

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: ufff… no te preocupes amo el melodrama, y me he dado cuenta que lo que escribo, incluso siendo informes para la U, tiene ese tinte dramático…jajaj. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Sí maldito y estúpido, pero será el único que tendremos que odiar. Chan chan …XD

Kotsuki Kurosaki: oh, oh, oh. Aquí hay más Ulquihime y se pudieron disipar ciertas dudas con respecto a ellos y creo que quedó lindo…jeje. Espero que también te guste. Y sí, ese maldito de Aizen es un intrigante, y Hinamori…mmm, no sé, me da un poco lo mismo…jejej, no, pero veremos que hare con ella jejej.

AS Carabajal: de nada, gracias a ti por comentar. Me alegran mucho sus comentá í hay más Ulquihime y debo admitir que me encanta verlos juntos…se complementan, en mi opinión, muy bien. Oh, no he dado indicios de una posible respuesta con lo que a Toushiro se refiere en este capítulo, pero pretendo que eso salga en el próximo capitulo, jejej. A si que a tener un poco de paciencia para eso…jeje, prepárense.

Videl Kurosaki: ¡oh! muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra mucho que te guste este fic loco que creo mi cabeza, y debo confesar, un poco de mis deseos de ser actriz jejej. En fin, aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste…n.n

Koral Kurosaki: sí, Aizen es un desgraciado y amargado ambicioso, bueno en este fic las tiene todas…XD. Sí, habría sido muy chistoso que Ulquiorra los siguiera, pero creo que si huniera sido así habría intentado de juntar en lugar de separarlos, porque ese era su objetivo aunque hubiera tenido que luchar por sus impulso…bueno espero que la resolución de ellos aquí te haya gustado.

Myskymyheart: ¡ah! Me dejas en problemas si te adelanto algo con Hitsugaya, pero puedo decirte que eso lo pondré en el próximo capítulo, que pretendo publicar muy pronto. ¡Oh! Espero que la sesolución que se está dando del UlquiHime te allá gustado, igual como lo disfrute escribiéndolo…jejej… y la segunda cita no fue tan desastrosa como pudo haber sido. Espero que te guste.

Gaby IchiRuki: ¡woo! Gracias por comentar y me alegra mucho que te guste este loco fic y que seguiré hasta ponerle punto final ;). La continuación de este capitulo, pretendo, que sea pronta. Jejej.

¡Oh! Mis queridos lectores me alegra saber que les agrade el fic y una vez les agradesco que lo sigan y lo lean con ganas…jejej. Ahora, como se lo he adelantado a algunos, prentendo publicar pronto el próximo capítulo, por si acaso…n.n.

Quiero hacer una mension especial al accidente que sufrieron en Brasil, una tragedia sin duda con más de 200 muertes. Mucha fuerza desde este pequeño, último lugar del mundo.

En fin, un abrazo a todos y ¡nos estamos leyendo!

Claw-13


	27. Chapter 27

¡Hola mis lectores! ¿No esperaban leerme tan pronto? Pero sí, como les prometí esta es mi sorpresa ¡dos capítulos esta semana! Sí, la inspiración me toco con fuerza así este es el resultado, espero que les guste ;)

ACLARACIÓN: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Y Sin más ¡A DISFRUTAR!

CAPÍTULO 27

-Rukia- la estrechó contra su pecho con suavidad, sin dejar de estar desconcertado.

-fue horrible…-"horrible", pensó Ichigo, qué era lo que había sido horrible, comenzó a cavilar en su mente sintiendo como la preocupación crecía a cada instante, a cada aliento de ella-yo… Ichigo yo… quiero…necesito que se borre de mi memoria…quiero…¡ah!-suspiró contra el pecho fuerte que la sostenía.

-calma-él le acarició la cabeza con suavidad y lentitud, reconfortándola con su contacto de la mano sobre el cabello azabache, mientras sentía temor, temor por las palabras, por lo que le haya sucedido, por lo que ella quería borrar de su memoria-Rukia…-la llamó con la voz ronca y suplicante-Ru…

-abrázame…por favor…solo abrázame.

Ichigo la apretó con fuerza, dándole el calor que necesitaba y el abrigo que le pedía en silencio, fue así como se lo dio: sin ninguna palabra que atormentara sus sentidos, tan solo ofreciéndole su apoyo, su protección, su afecto. La respiración de la morena se fue poco a poco volviendo más constante y calmada, dando a ratos suspiros de alivio. El peli-naranjo inclinó su rostro para verla y la encontró dormitando en su pecho, con sumo cuidado la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a su alcoba, abrió la cama, la tendió en las sábana, le quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos y la cubrió con las mantas y acarició su rostro antes de ir a la cocina a preparar algo caliente.

¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? ¿Qué hacía a esas horas, tan tarde, sin abrigo, sin celular y abatida de esa manera? ¿Qué pasó antes de encontrarla?, y ese miedo en sus ojos, estaba temblando ¡Rukia temblaba! Ella era fuerte y estable, pero algo había sido capaz de derrumbarla, abatirla y lastimarla, pero qué era…y si…si no era algo…sino alguien... ¡No! nadie podía hacerle daño sin que ella no le plantara cara, pero si "aquello" era mayor que ella, si no podía controlarlo, si la tenía acorralada… ¡maldito fuera!, si era alguien quien le hubiera hecho eso...él, él no respondía de sí.

Sus manos se pusieron en puño. Pensar en esa última posibilidad lo llenó de una ira incontrolable, una fuerza destructiva que quería descargar con lo que tuviera a su alcance, y golpeó la pared haciendo que la superficie temblara, pero la cólera seguía ahí, no se disipaba. Debía hablar con ella, debía saber lo que le había pasado, quería quitarle ese miedo y decirle que él estaba con ella, que no tuviera miedo… pero no hoy, no ahora, no era el momento adecuado de atormentarla con preguntas, era tiempo de brindarle paz, tranquilidad y mucho afecto, para que de sus ojos se fuera esa pánico que se extendía en sus pupilas.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, la vio sentada con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y las manos cruzadas sobre las frazadas, Ichigo le tendió la taza de leche con chocolate y se sentó a sus pies, la miró y se percató que estaba más tranquila y con su temor controlado. El joven Kurosaki, la observó y por un acto casi inconsciente secó una lágrima negra de su ojo izquierdo. Ella siguió su mano y la volvió a su rostro, y él le tomó la mano, se sobresaltó, pero no se alejó.

-toma- Ichigo le tendió algodón, un espejo y crema humectante. Ella lo miró desconcertada

-¿y esto?

-tal vez… quieras limpiar tu rostro.

-oh-se miró en el espejo-sí, creo que…tienes razón- con suma femineidad le tendió la taza y se quitó el resto de pintura, descubriendo sus ojos cansado y abiertos, aun temerosos y asustados. Bajó la mirada y dejó a un lado el espejo.

-bebe- le devolvió la taza- te hará sentir y dormir mejor.

Obedeció sin decir más.

-gracias, me siento…mejor.

-duerme, necesitas de un descanso-le quitó la taza e hiso que se tendiera.

-será la última vez que hagas esto-le advirtió asomando el primer signo de alivio.

-como quieras-le sonrió levemente- Ahora, descansa-le tendió las frazadas-buenas noches.

-Ichigo-lo llamó cuando se volteaba y espero a que se diera la vuelta para continuar-gracias.

-me acostumbrare a tu gratitud, pero de nada-vio sus ojos semi-cerrados, rendida y agotada y se acercó, sintiendo el impulso de entregarle de algún modo, su fuerza. Siguió así por unos instantes, mirándola, intentado darle todo su apoyo. Se sentó en la cama y sintió una oleada de ternura que se subió por su garganta y los deseos de estrecharla una vez más lo sacudieron con violencia. No, no lo haría, se dijo, ella necesitaba su afecto amistoso y eso haría, nada en el mundo le haría actuar de otra manera. Las pestañas negras como la noche eran gruesas y sus orbes violeta comenzaron a brillar de algo parecido a la serenidad, él no pudo evitar perderse en ese mar oscuro y sin darse se cuenta lo hizo inclinarse hacia ella, poco a poco descendió, sintiendo su aliento y aroma, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, subió por su rostro y le brindo un dulce, tierno y lento beso sobre la frente-descansa-dijo sin permitirse mirarla, apagó la luz y se fue por la puerta.

Rukia por ese breve instante lo había olvidado todo, enmarcando en su mente tan solo la presencia de Ichigo sobre su cama, sintiendo su calor emanando de todo su cuerpo. Se llevó su mano al pecho y sintió su corazón saltando frenético e incansable, estaba jadeante, de pronto le faltaba el aire, contó hasta diez y tranquilizó su pulso. Le agradecía que estuviera allí, que la acunara y la hiciera perder la memoria de esa forma. Sintiéndose más calmada se dio media vuelta y se permitió soñar.

No iba a dejarla sola durante la noche, por eso tomó una frazada y el cojín más cómodo de la sala para tenderse en el sofá, estaba preocupado, aún no entendía cómo era posible que la encontrara en esas calles, caminando a esas horas llena de temor, frío y soledad. Pero la encontró, por una u otra razón se había reunido en medio de la noche, en medio de la nada. En un momento dónde sentía perder el norte, el destino se encargó de ponerla justo en su camino. No podía separarse de ella, ya no podría. Lo intentó, pero ese encuentro tortuoso le había dicho lo que trataba de ocultarse por capas de supuestas metas inconciliables; la necesitaba, y ella, aunque lo negara, también lo necesitaba, por eso, sin importar cómo, sin importar bajo qué título, sin importar si lo aceptaba o no, estaría junto a ella.

Rukia se despertó por la luz que entraba por la ventana. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la cabeza. Tiró las sábanas y sintió el frío matutino, tomó la bata de su cabecera, se puso las pantuflas bajó su cama y se levantó. El mareo hizo que se apoyara en la pared y estornudo tres veces, la garganta se le apretó y sintió una inflamación de las amígdalas. La noche no solo se había llevado sus fuerzas también su excelente salud. De pronto se acordó del día y se apresuró para conocer la hora, fue a la sala…las diez, llegaría muy, muy, muy tarde. Rápido volvió a su pieza y sobre su velador encontró una nota.

"No quise despertarte, estabas agotada. Prepare algo para que desayunes. No te preocupes por la hora, me encargaré de cubrirte. Te espero en el teatro, nos vemos hasta entonces.

Ichigo "

Rukia tomó la nota y recordó en una secuencia de hechos desde su salida de aquel departamento hasta llegar a la leche con chocolate. La cabeza le dio vueltas una vez más y se apoyó en la pared. No quería salir, no quería ver a nadie, a Kaien menos que a nadie, y desaparecer por unos instantes, pero no podía, tenía responsabilidades con el teatro, con sus compañero y con sí misma, por sobretodo sí misma. Sobreviviría, con esfuerzo lo haría, no sería fácil, dolería, sin embargo debía hacerlo.

-Ichigo-escapó de sus labios sintiendo que algo tibio la envolvía, había estado cuando lo necesitó y le brindo, aunque no lo supiera, algo agradable en que pensar. Le debía tanto.

Fue a la cocina y bebió el jugo, la leche y las tostadas, luego se dio una ducha para después preparase para salir, le dio especial hincapié a su maquillaje, se preparaba para una batalla. Cuando estuvo lista salió de su apartamento con tan solo un pensamiento; el teatro.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-¡¿qué?! ¿aún no ha llegado?-isshin levantó la voz y los ojos se enfurecieron.

-no, aún no llega…-contestó Karin manteniéndose firme-…ni se ha comunicado

-¡búscalo! usa el teléfono, celular, lo que se te ocurra, pero debe llegar a la obra ¿entendiste?-destacó lo último.

-ya lo he…

-¡haslo otra vez!-levantó las manos y la miró con desafió-la obra depende de eso, no me falles ahora.

-lo intentare-contestó con resignación y fue tras las bambalinas.

-¡ustedes!- se volteó al escenario-¡vuelvan al ensayo.

"No pudo habérselo tragado la tierra", se dijo paseando nervioso entre las butacas, era insólito que no se presentara a la hora y más aún que no avisara, y no cabía en su cabeza que no se le pudiera contactar. Toushiro era un profesional responsable y confiaba en su criterio, por eso su actitud le resultaba muy extraña siempre había dado aviso si tenía algún problema y ahora no le había mencionado nada acerca de un viaje ni le había comentado de ninguno que planease hacer, de hacerlo habría encontrado una medida satisfactoria para reemplazarlo, algo plneado y premeditado, nunca de esta forma.

"Una mala señal" dijo entre dientes, "una mala señal y no se va acabar" se detuvo justo en medio del teatro para ver el ensayo. Era malo, no, pésimo: Rukia no estaba actuando con la misma confianza de antes, las vibraciones entre ella y Kaien eran evidentes en su forma de moverse y estaban perdiendo fluidez. Ichigo tampoco se conectaba, percibía algo y se mostraba más osco en sus diálogos, más de lo normal. Lo estaban arruinando todo y él, hoy, no tenía paciencia para aguantarlo. No estaban funcionando.

-¡corte!-gritó de pronto muy enfadado-tomense un descanso

-¿qué?, pero si apenas hemos comenzado con esta escena-acotó Tatsuki.

-he dicho que se tomen un descanzó-se cruzó de brazos-¿no me escucharon? ¡Salgan! Y se marchó a la sala de audio.

Rukia se retiró rauda hacia las bambalinas, los demás se quedaron estupefactos ante la reacción de su director, no era normal y se sentía en el ambiente. Ichigo tomó su agua y salió del teatro por la parte frontal, los demás se dispersaron, y Kaien tomó su oportunidad; fue tras Rukia.

-Rukia-la llamó sério.

Ella se tensó y se quedó de espaldas

-¿se te ofrece algo?-dijo fría.

Kaien la tomó del brazo y la hiso voltearse, pero permaneció firme.

-no te hagas la indiferente conmigo-le tomó el rostro con la mano. A Rukia se le encongió el estómago-sabes lo que pasó ayer.

-no tengo ganas de hablar de eso-tiró su brazo y se soltó con fuerza.

-alguien me golpeó la cabeza y me dejó inconsciente, pero cuando desperte no había nadie. ¿Qué querías? ¡¿Matarme?!

-Bien merecido te lo tendrías-arrugó su frente perdiendo un poco de control.

-me dejaste tirado- dio un paso- solo -dio otro- inconsciente-quedó a milímetros de ella-Eso puede es un delito.

-¡pruébalo!-enfrentó pese a que sus piernas temblaban-no hay nada que puedas comprobar.

-es cierto-cambió de tono-pero…no me gusta que queden rencores entre nosotros. Vamos, Rukia dame un abrazo y dejamos todo en el olvido.

-en el olvido- pareció meditarlo- No, Kaien- apretó los dientes -Nunca volverás a tocarme.

-no, digas eso…

-Anoche…-tragó por la garganta-…anoche rebalsaste los limites, todos mis límites.

-pero… ¡Rukia! si hubieras…

-¿si hubiera?-dijo haciendo que sus nervios se asomaran- si hubiera qué…yo…yo te admiraba, yo te admiraba-dijo marcando cada sílaba-y lo destrozaste en mil pedasos…y ahora no queda nada en absoluto. Ahora es tarde-suspiró dejando que las palabras salieran- No tenía ninguna obligación de hacer lo que me pedias, ni antes no ahora-bajó la voz mientras su ojos se nublaban, le dolía haber confiado en él y aceptar que se había equivocado- Déjame en paz-Lo empujó pesadamente y salió.

Kaien bajó la mirada al suelo, aun intentando entender lo que había hecho y lo que había provocado. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, analizando e imaginando sus efectos, pero no lo entendía, por más que lo intentaba no lo entendía.

Rukia siguió el camino del escenario hasta la entrada, se asomó levemente y lo vio, allí estaba: relajado, oyendo al viento en la soledad, tomando un poco de ese aire teñido de primavera. Ese simple hecho le dio energía, vida. Él estaba ante sus ojos, sumergido en sus pensamientos, perdido en un lugar que habría deseado formar parte, pero que solo le pertenecía a él. Le estaba agradecida, fue un alivio enorme verlo aparecer de la nada, no solo la ayudo a llegar a su casa también levantó su espíritu, sus fuerzas y la mimó como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, si antes creía quererlo, en esos momentos, seguro lo amó. Ichigo significó su salvación.

Se disponía a descubrirse cuando una voz cantarina lo llamó.

-Ichigo

-Inoue-él se volteó y le acaricio la barbilla-¿qué tal?-se guardó su mano en el bolsillo y le sonrió-te vs animada.

-estoy… ¡genial!-le respondió la sonrisa-me siento muy bien- y sus ojos brillaron

-me alegro escucharlo

-es…¡oh!…descubrí tanto, sentí parte de mí misma que no conocía…y te lo debo a ti, Ichigo.

-no tienes por qué agradecerlo, fue un placer.

Cuando terminaron se volvieron juntos a mirar el baile del viento con los árboles. Y ella no pudo soportarlo, Rukia invadida por algo parecido a la cólera y la tristeza, la sorpresa y la desilusión, la confusión y autocompasión, se dio media vuelta y se los dejó continuar a solas, se sentía una espía, una intrusa.

Debí quedarme en casa, se dijo. ¿Por qué dolía allí, justo en su pecho? ¿No había sufrido suficiente? ¿No había errado hasta el cansancio para ese día, para esa semana, para su vida? Al parecer no lo era, era una tonta. Se maldijo, ¿por qué pensó que significaba algo para él? Porque la cuido durante la noche la cobijó y la abrazó tan fuerte que creyó que su vitalidad llegaba hasta ella…él era así, ¿acaso no lo había visto antes? Era su naturaleza generosa y protectora. Estaban juntos, probablemente habían estado juntos, con la tímida, inocente y de atributos notables, Inoue, antes de que él la hallara y cuando la encontró, Ichigo no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viéndola como estaba, su instinto lo instó a proteger y ayudarla…y lo peor de todo eso era que no podía culparlo, cómo hacerlo cuando la había salvado. Ese era su acto de caridad de la noche.

La cabeza otra vez le dio vueltas, su piel ardía y su garganta raspaba, se estaba resfriando, sus fuerzas se estaban agotando y la resistencia que la mantenía en pie se estaba escapando como el agua en un sedal. No se sentía nada de bien, una gripe… Qué podía ser peor. Todo estaba saliendo mal…muy mal.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Isshin los miró con reproche cuando los vio actuar otra vez. No se estaban se estaban concentrando, no tenían química y Rukia, su protagonista, no estaba dando ni un tercio de lo que se esperaba de ella.

-¡concéntrense!-ordenó con el libreto en la mano-¿así piensan presentarse hoy? ¿acaso no se den cuenta que estamos a horas del espectáculo?. Rukia, si no quieres actuar dímelo, puedo buscarte rápidamente tu reemplazo.

-si-respondió por inercia y estornudo tres veces.

-¡ahora estas enferma!- elevó las manos al cielo- ¡Debiste decirlo antes!- se montó en cólera- ¡tenías que hablar! No te das cuenta que eso puede afectar al grupo.

-Director-le advirtió Ichigo enfpatico y molesto.

-no te entrometas-dijo cortante- no es contigo. Preocúpate de tu papel, estás haciendo un trabajo deplorable.

-Rukia-la llamó y ella se sobresaltó a punto de estornudar nuevamente- Tienes dos protagónicos ¡Dos! quedaras fuera de ambos, si esto, que estoy viendo no mejora, ¡tómatelo en serio!

-sí…sí-dijo apretando los puños y se tambaleó.

-director-lo llamó Yuzu.

-¿qué?-soltó brusco.

-Hitsugaya

-¿volvió?-dijo esperanzado.

-no

-No-sus ojos se abrieron mostrando rabia y preocupación- estamos a tres horas de la función y todavía no hay noticias de él ¡Mierda!

-no…no hay señales de él-dijo Karin entrando al escenario-por ninguna parte…lo he intentado todo yo…

-no quiero detalles, váyanse, las dos. Seguiremos ensayando.

Ambas hermanas caminaron en pulcro silencio, luego Karín bajó la mirada sin mirar a nadie y aceleró su paso a las bambalinas. No estaba por ningún sitio, se había marchado sin decir ni una palabra, ni una señal, sin ningún adiós…si tan solo no tuviera esa horrible opresión en el pecho que le decía que algo no marchaba bien no estaría tan preocupada y podría enfadarse con plena libertad de ese hombre, de ese estúpido hijo de…, de ese tonto que la tenía con el corazón en la mano. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no le había dado una señal, una llamada una nota algo para, saber, o siquiera, creer que estaba bien? Se limpió los ojos lagrimosos, llorar no servía de nada, se dijo, su pena no lo traería de vuelta, ni le darían lo que tanto quería oír; estoy bien, Karin.

Los ojos de isshin se volvieron al resto del elenco.

-no quiero más fallas. Rukia-volvió a ella- no mezcles tus problemas personales con…

-si-respondió con rapidez, la cabeza la sentía como una bomba a punto de explotar, sintió como los oídos se le tapaban y todo le dio vueltas-si…

-aquí quiero profesionales, no aficionados. Rukia te he puesto como mi principal carta porque creo que eres profesional, demuéstralo, no lo intentes, hazlo.

-¡basta, papá!-saltó Ichigo-no es la única en el elenco, somos un equipo no es siempre lo que…

-no…-lo interrumpió balbuceante la pelinegra-tiene razón…lo estoy arruinando…-se tomó la cabeza, se apoyó en el cuerpo frente al suyo y se desplomó.

-¡la has llevado al límite!-Ichigo la tomó contra su pecho y la subió a sus brazos-dos protagónicos no son fáciles de llevar y lo sabes-se volvió a ella, pero ella estaba inconsciente, y se encaminó al vestuario.

-Ichigo ¡Ichigo, vuelve aquí!-gritó Isshin desesperado.

-¡estamos a tres horas de la obra, tienes a tu protagonista enferma, a un actor desaparecido y yo no pienso continuar hasta asegurarme que Rukia esté bien! por esta noche creo que la obra no podrá presentarse.

-no eres nadie para ordenarlo.

-recapacita, viejo. Sé cuál es el lema, pero no hay tiempo y tienes bajas que no puedes ignorar, es imposible- y desapareció por completo.

El resto solo lo miró atónito, sin lograr acertar a lo que había ocurrido. Isshin en ese silencio pudo pensar en lo que hacía, vio su reflejo en los ojos de la gente que componía su teatro y se vio como una criatura desesperada, angustiada y cruel…se estaba perdiendo. Respiró hondo y resignado, aceptó las palabras de su hijo, le hacían sentido...¡estaba loco!, tenía toda la razón, por eso levantó la mirada y se los comunicó.

-se cancela-dijo con voz queda y se refregó el rostro- Váyanse, me encargaré de la cancelación del acto de hoy y los del fin de semana-suspiró- el lunes veremos qué hacer. Descansen-y se retiró.

Los actores abrieron y cerraron la boca por la sorpresa. No habría obra, el director había aceptado la crítica y había aceptado que era imposible presentar, no podían creerlo. Eso era el fin del mundo.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Cuando se despertó estaba en su cama, tapada y con su pijama, se sentía rara no solo por no recordar lo que había pasado, sino porque tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, sumado a unos escalofríos que la hacían estremecerse y un dolor terrible de garganta. No se sentía nada de bien. Tomó su cabeza y comprobó que tenía una compresa en su frente caliente.

-oh…-dijo para sus adentros, era oficial: tenía gripe. Intentó levantarse pero antes la detuvo una mano firme.

-no te muevas-la obligó a bajar.

-Ichigo…-dijo sorprendida…-¿qué haces aquí?…hoy es… viernes-dijo con dificultad- ¡no! ¡la obra! Tenemos…

-tranquila…bebe esto- le entregó un jugo de naranja.

-no podemos estar aquí, la obra… la hora no…

-no te agites. No hay obra. Ahora tienes que dormir.

-¿qué?… llama al teatro, si es por mi yo puedo actuar no importa que…

-¿que te estés muriendo? No Rukia, era imposible. No solo era por ti, Hitsugaya desapareció y nadie ha podido localizarlo. El lunes veremos qué pasa.

-¿el lunes? …pero eso es mucho tiempo… las entradas, las funciones la recaudación…debo…

-No. No hay nada que puedas hacer-la empujo a la cama-y tienes que mejorar. El director se encargará de la cancelación, ya está hecho-tocó la frente de ella y frunció su ceño-aun no baja, cambiare esto. Se levantó a cambiar el paño tibio por uno frío.

-¿por qué haces esto? he vivido sola durante mucho tiempo, se cómo cuidarme.

-porque quiero-contesto de espaldas.

-no es necesario que lo hagas-dijo con voz fría- quiero que te vayas. Debes tener mejores cosas que atender que estar aquí. No quiero tu ayuda.

-aunque…

El timbre de la puerta sonó y ambos miraron a la puerta.

Rukia se levantó con dificultad

-no te levantes-la espetó

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, aun esta es mi casa.

Ichigo resignado la esperó en la puerta y la siguió, no había caso discutir, aun así se moría por hacerlo.

Rukia abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con el rostro que jamás pensó ver, y el desagrado no pasó por alto.

-Kaien

-Rukia…vine a…

-¿qué haces aquí? Ándate, ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar.

-no, pero también quería saber cómo estabas

-perfecta-estornudó- ahora vete, estoy ocupada.

-ya veo-dijo irónico-podría ayudarte

-¡no!-se apresuró dejando que el leve temor se asomara- No. Pedo hacerlo sola. Ahora si me disculpas-comenzó a cerrar la puerta

-¡no!-empujó la madera hasta abrirla por completo descubriendo en el acto a Ichigo.

-ya dijo que no te quiere aquí, Shiba-acotó Ichigo.

-¿qué hace él aquí?-preguntó enfadado a la morena

-no tengo porque contestar-respondió fría-vete Kaien.

-no quiero…-la tomó el brazo y la mirada de Rukia se llenó de pánico.

-suéltame-dijo tan dura como pudo.

Kaien se mantuvo firme.

-Kaien-afirmó procurando que su voz no temblara-suel…

-¡Sueltala!-Ichigo le agarró el brazo con que tenía a la joven y lo apretó con ira, y continuo con voa amenazante-vete o te saco.

-inténtalo-lo desafió Kaien

-no…Ichi…-Rukia estaba preocupada y asustada y eso lo detuvo de hacer cualquier cosa.

-no es el momento ni el lugar. Esfúmate, Shiba. Arreglaremos esto-lo empujó y lo fulminó con la mirada- en otra ocasión- y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Kaien sintió como la sangre le hervía de ira, pero no podía hacer nada. Bajó las escaleras sabiendo que había perdido, mientras acariciaba su ira con insultos e improperios, cuando llegó al primer piso pateo un basurero esparciendo todo su contenido en el suelo y pateando la basura se marchó.

Dentro del apartamento Rukia miró a Ichigo con reproche, pero a su pesar, no pudo ocultar el ligero temblor de su cuerpo.

-tienes frío-preguntó tratando de parecer inocente-es mejor que vayas a la cama.

-no. Ichigo puedo cuidarme sola- se exasperó- No...no tienes ningún derecho de enfrentar mis batallas y no tienes que estar aquí.

-pero lo estoy-contestó duro, era la forma más fácil de ignorar sus ojos alterados y temerosos, además de poder así dejar algo en claro- y es dónde me voy a quedar.

-¿por qué me haces esto?-su voz comenzó a quebrarse y sus ojos a brillar.

-Rukia-se acercó a ella. Se estaba quebrando y eso lo estaba destruyendo-¿qué está pasando?

-estás aquí hoy, tal vez mañana pero luego…después te iras y…yo…y yo no podré soportarlo- se abrazó.

-no voy hacerlo-dijo tocándola por primera vez.

-no…ya lo hiciste-replicó casi sin aliento.

-¿qué?-contestó incrédulo-...Rukia estoy aquí…contigo.

-fuiste muy amable anoche yo…no estaba bien y ahí estabas tú…y yo…ah-suspiró con un gemido ahogado-no sabes cuánto significó para mí que estuvieras aquí…conmigo…pero, tú, Ichigo tienes tu propia vida tienes a quien cuidar…con quien compartir tu tiempo…no deberías perderlo junto a mí, tú no estás solo.

-¿solo?

-estas…estas saliendo con Inoue…lo sé-levantó su mirada- yo los vi.

-¿Inoue?…Rukia ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-hoy en la tarde…estaban hablando… y el porqué lograste encontrarme a esa horas de la noche y… saqué mis conclusiones...no tienes porqué negarlo.

-eso no es cierto-dijo estupefacto.

-no deberías estar aquí…si la descuidas…

Ichigo con fuerza tomó los hombros de Rukia.

-no estoy saliendo con ella, es solo una amiga…y si lo fuera, eso no me impediría ayudarte…no voy a dejarte aunque te empeñes en que lo haga-Ichigo la zarandeó sin darse cuenta y ella se sobresaltó y lo miró un poco horrorizada. El peli-naranjo vio otra vez ese miedo, esa vulnerabilidad que odiaba-Rukia-dijo con lentitud- no te hare daño, ¿lo sabes?-dijo en una mescla de ira, preocupación y temor.

-si…si-asintió vacilante.

-no te hare daño-le afirmó suavizando sus manos, llegando hacer una caricia, lo que logró que poco a poco ella cediera. La pelinegra no podía controlarse, y eso le impedía acertar lo que ella sentía ni lo que necesitaba-Rukia…hay algo más que me esas ocultando…Rukia-suspiró-necesito saberlo.

Los ojos de la morena se agrandaron de sorpresa y temor.

-Rukia…debes decírmelo-se acercó más a su cuerpo-no voy a dejarte…no voy a dejarte hasta que me lo digas, Rukia.

Su toque no era fuerte y si tan solo se movía un poco los hombros se liberaría, pero él no hablaba de algo tangible, sino de algo más allá de sus sentidos, el insistiría hasta lograr lo que le pedía y ella aún no estaba segura de brindárselo.

-Rukia…

-es…-tragó saliva y lo miró fijamente confusa.

Miedo, rememorarlo le daba miedo. Y se maldijo por presionarla, pero no llegarían a ningún sitio si no se lo decía, si no lo sacaba, si no lo compartía con alguien que la ayudaría a enfrentarlo y supéralo, y se dijo, él sería esa persona.

Los ojos de Ichigo la miraron tan preocupados, atentos a cualquier impulso o movimiento, temeroso de lo que saliera de su boca que no pudo soportarlo, sin decir nada abrazó el cuerpo que la sostenía, ese cuerpo firme frente a ella.

-intentó forzarme…yo no…no quería hacerlo pero insistió e insistió…estaba sobre mí…

-¿forzarte?-la apretó mientras su corazón lloraba-quién…

-…tomé algo…una estatuilla…no lo recuerdo ni quiero hacerlo. La sostuve y le pegue …le pegué en la cabeza…temí haberlo matado por eso cuando comprobé que esta vivo salí-tragó saliva y gimió-huí…pero salí tan rápido que no tenía más que mi bolso…por eso caminé…recorrí esas calles que apenas conocía…intente serenarme y cuando casi lo lograba unos perros comenzaron a ladrar, me asusté y corrí…entonces aparecieron unos sujetos eran tres…o no lo recuerdo-Ichigo sin poder decir nada la estrecho aún más contra su pecho, ¿por qué no había logrado encontrarla antes? ¿por qué tuvo que pasarle esto a ella? ¿por qué tenía que estar sola?-...me siguieron, me persiguieron….sentí pánico…-su voz se ahogó- huí con todas mis fuerzas…hasta que llegué a otras calles, me desvié, tomé otras…otras calles hasta que los perdí…-se alivió significativamente en un suspiro profundo, levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de él-y me encontraste…

Era un alivio…un alivio tan grande que se mareó el tan solo mover su cabeza. Ichigo sostuvo su mirada entregándole lo que ella deseaba ver en ellos, la seguridad de su presencia. Pero pronto arrugó su frente tensándose y dejando que la ira lo invadiera por toda su sangre.

Rukia se percató de ello y relajó sus manos y aflojó su abrazo.

-te estoy muy agradecida-dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa- y no quiero que pierdas más tiempo…aquí…Ichigo, tienes tu vida y yo…no quiero ser quien te retenga.

-¿quién fue Rukia?-la miró fijo sin dejarla escapar- ¿quién intentó forzarte?-Rukia no se movió ni dijo nada, por eso insistió y soltó lo que su lógica y su alma le gritaba con fuerza-fue Kaien ¿no es cierto?

-es…-se alarmó

-Rukia…-la sacudió sin poder evitarlo-dímelo, ¿fue él?

-si…-soltó, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo perdía la energía-fue él- y se desvaneció en sus brazos.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan miserable y rastrero? No podía explicárselo. Rukia era una mujer de principios y nunca cedería a algo que ella no deseara. Estaba en todo su derecho de mandarlo al infierno si así lo prefería, pero ese hombre no se conformaba con negativas e intentó tomar a la fuerza lo que le negaba…quería matarlo, y aun así no se conformaría. Lástima que él si tuviera principios y moral.

Llevó a Rukia a su alcoba, la acostó. Dormía, tranquila y eso lo alivio. La observó con su respiración regular y relajada, acarició su frente, estaba más caliente de lo normal y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Con cuidado se dispuso a bajar esa fiebre, con compresas frías, ella pareció agradecerlo entre sueños pero no se despertó. La observó en silencio, hasta que la fiebre había bajado lo suficiente como para no preocuparlo. Acarició su cabello y le robó un beso de sus labios, apenas fue un roce, y pegó su frente a la de ella.

-te amo-dijo. Pegándose a su contacto, luego se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y salió por la puerta con las llaves del apartamento en sus bolsillos. Tenía ética y moral, pero eso no le impediría saldar algunas deudas, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando ese maldito bastardo estuvo a punto de destruir a Rukia. Y que se vaya preparando porque no descansaría hasta encontrarlo.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

¿Qué tal? Un especial para ustedes. Es difícil definir lo que pasa con estos sentimientos, pero intente usar mi imaginación al máximo y la empatía con respecto a la situación. La desesperación no siempre se enfrenta de igual forma para cada con estos personajes los intente acercar lo que más pude a sus personalidades, espero que en algo haya resultado n.n

Rincón de los Reviews:

darisu-chan: ¡no hay problema! Sé que a veces es complicado y te agradezco que me comentes, en serio, me alegra muchísimo. Sí, Kaien en este fic ha crecido de una forma que ni yo me lo esperaba…es raro tenerlo en esta posición ¡y lo peor es que su encanto lo favorece para tomar este papel…XD! en fin, ya veremos cómo sigue evolucionando.

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: wau…es por tu comentario que trabaje más este capítulo a como lo había proyectado, me diste las armas para sentir esa angustia y desesperación, muchas gracias. Creo que el carácter de Rukia hará que esa angustia no dure meses, pero afectará, sin embargo tendrá a alguien que la apoyara y la hará pensar en cosas más alegres. Jeje…Espero que, en algo haya acertado.

AS Carabajal: ¡Aquí está! Pronto como lo prometí y espero que lo ames tanto como el anterior y que te saque chispas de los ojos como a mí al escribirlo n.n

Videl Kurosaki: ¡la continuación! Intente que saliera pronto y salió pronto jeje…Mi loca idea a sacado de todo de mi cabeza y más…jeje, he crecido y la verdad a dejado escapar mucho de mí, suele pasar cuando uno expresa un arte y la verdad es que no me desagrada…jajaj. Ser actriz, es bueno algo arraigado dentro de mi…de cierta manera me considero un poco actriz, aunque me gustaría hacerlo de forma más periódica y arriba de un escenario con público y todo y ¡ah! Es genial. En fin, tal vez tenga la oportunidad algún día. Dicen que el que busca encuentra… ;)

Myskymyheart: estoy maravillada de cómo logras sintonizar con algunas de mis ideas, ¡es genial! Pero aun planeo darte sorpresas y espero lograrlo y si no…bueno seguiré intentando…jeje. El Ulquihime…está en su camino, poco a poco jejej. Y Cómo lo prometí, una continuación pronta. ;)

Kotsuki Kurosaki: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esa parte, el despertar de los sentimientos, la mezcla de inocencia de Orihime y la resistencia de Ulquiorra ¡ah! Sí, también me encanto escribirla. La cita de Ichigo e Inoue era para llegar a eso, a exponer los sentimientos, los auténticos. Y el beso…es como los veo a ellos, creo que nunca funcionarían juntos y si por azares del destino ocurriera, sería tan soso como ese beso ¡Estoy segura! Jeje…

Un saludo enorme a todos ustedes, son un público sensacional, me alegro mucho que les guste la historia y me dan alegría extra cuando lo agregan a favoritos, la ponen en alerta, la siguen, la comentan y la siguen leyendo hasta este punto, y esperen que continuara, aunque creo que pasamos la mitad, según el esquema que me tengo planeado en la cabeza…jeje. Muy bien, ahora tengo noticias: el próximo capítulo no saldrá tan pronto como este, no tendré internet, según cuenta mi padre, hasta el 5 de febrero…¡ah!, así que no podré publicar hasta después de esa fecha, una lástima, pero tal vez me ayude con la inspiración, quizás… quién sabe…jeje. O.k, no los aburro más, se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	28. Chapter 28

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén muy bien. Me siento genial por haber terminado este capitulo, me encantó como quedó espero que a ustedes les pase lo mismo jejej…aunque esta un poquitín grosero, no me retracto, tiene bastantes groserías y un…ajam ajam…un lime. Bueno eso n.n.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene violencia, lenguaje soez y contenido erótico.

(Cuando dice: …_sus palabras eran lánguidas y entrecortadas, _se puede decir que comienza el lime hasta el final)

Y sin más ¡DISFRUTEN!

CAPITULO 28

El sueño se había desvanecido y se despertó en medio de la madrugada, miró el techo y luego la ventana, las motas de luz iluminaban con dificultad el cielo, el violeta y el naranjo se mezclaban antes de dar paso al sol de principios de primavera. Suspiró, se sentía mejor pese a todas sus emociones acumuladas, era el despertar de una pesadilla, tenía tres días para reponer todas sus fuerzas, su voluntad y el equilibrio en su vida. Sonrió con ternura, él no la había dejado sola y se lo agradecía, no se sentía mentalmente firme para estarlo aunque antes había reclamado lo contrario, tenía que recuperar no solo su salud, también la tranquilidad para seguir haciendo lo que amaba, nadie le quitaría eso. Se sentía mejor, no tenía tanto calor y el sudor se había terminado, pero los estornudos eran constantes, y la garganta y su voz estaban bastante resentidas, debía descansar, con reposo casi absoluto si quería estar bien para el lunes. Se levantó y fue a la cocina por un poco de jugo de naranja. Miró la hora; las cinco treinta de la mañana; buscó con la mirada: en la sala, la pieza, la misma cocina, su cuarto, el baño. Arrugó la frente con molestía, no estaba.

-bien-dijo enfadada y decepcionada en medio de la sala-"estoy contigo" tonte…-se frenó cuando sintió la cerradura de la puerta, se alarmó ¿Quién podría estar abriendo su puerta?, se acercó un poco a la entrada y se paralizó cuando la puerta se abrió por completo y una silueta vestida con una chaqueta negra y jeans gastados entraba, cerraba y se apoyaba en la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

-Ichigo…-lo llamó casi sin aliento. ¿qué demonios le había pasado? Tenía un aspecto deplorable: la chaqueta llena de tierra y raspada, los jeans con igual suerte y su labio partido y sangrante además de un significativo corte en la sien.

-Rukia-abrió los ojos y le respondió con total sorpresa, se enderezó en la puerta mientras veía como se acercaba-que…que..-intentó decir algo sin lograrlo-pensé que…

-no te muevas-le ordenó tomándolo de la cintura, Ichigo arrugó la frente cuando le tocó el costado.

-cuidado-le espetó quejándose.

Lo llevó al sofá.

-no te muevas-lo amenazó con el dedo y se fue al baño de dónde sacó un botiquín con lo que necesitaba-déjame ver-le tomó la barbilla y le subió la cara para ver el corte del labio. Tomó algodón y alcohol para desinfectar.

-ahhh-se quejó-duele.

-¿doler?-sonrió con sarcasmo-no tiene idea-siguió presionando contra la herida, una a una en la sien, la boca y un ligero corte en la nariz.

Ichigo se quejó con cada toque de alcohol y no dejó de hacerlo con las cremas para cicatrizar y los parches para cubrir sus heridas.

-sácate la chaqueta-dijo haciéndose a un lado-y la polera también.

-de eso me encargo yo.

-ni hablar. Quítatela o lo hago yo

-No. Puedo solo-Ichigo con un poco de dificultad se quitó la primera prenda pero con la segunda lo tuvo más difícil, entonces Rukia se acercó a ayudar. La chica lo examinó por unos segundo con el ojo crítico de un experto, tenía dos cardenales considerables en los costados, la espalda y los brazos. Lo tocó con mucho cuidado, pese a ello, Ichigo no pudo evitar quejarse.

-no seas llorón-le dijo sin dejar de mirar sus contusiones.

-no soy llorón, ¡ah!-La morena le había presionado uno de los moretones-no hagas eso

-¿no?-preguntó traviesa y repitió

-¡ah! deja eso

Ella se escabulló a la cocina por un par de compresas con hielo, volvió con él y le dio una para que la presionara contra su cuerpo, él obedeció, sin esperar que ella haría lo mismo.

-pensé que llegaría antes de que despertaras-comentó e intento centrar toda su atención en el dolor y no en las manos delicadas sobre su espalda, en su piel apabullada por la pelea callejera que se había montado. Carraspeó con fuerza cuando sintió que ella cambia su espalda por su costado derecho.

-¿qué paso?- preguntó con voz más ronca y lo miró a los ojos. El se quitó el hielo y desvió su mirada, Rukia quitó el hielo pero no dejó de mirarlo.

-nada-dijo con acoplo-nada.

-¿nada?…vienes de esta manera y ¿no pasó nada?

-tienes que cuidarte. Estás enferma- se levantó.

-no hasta que me lo cuentes-dijo con firmeza y no se levantó del sofá como el esperaba-Ichigo- lo presionó. Lo miró con determinación, él no tuvo más remedio que ver sus ojos, sosteniendo su fuerte mirada y vaciló.-no me voy a quedar al margen de esto.

"Jamás podría estarlo si ella misma es la razón de todo estos" pensó, descidiendo criticamento lo que haría.

-Ichigo- insistió y pensó en lo firme y testarudo que podía ser: su barbilla firme, sus músculos duros, sus manos fuertes cuando la sostenías, todo menos sus ojos, ellos vacilaban cuando la veían sintiendo aún que algo los unía, algo más allá de su presencia, algo más allá que esas circunstancias…lo sentía en su pecho, algo más allá que todo sentido- Cuéntamelo-presionó ese último botón teniendo la certeza que hablaría.

Él se sentó a su lado y prácticamente se acostó en el sofá.

-de acuerdo-la miró-fui a darle lo que se merecía a la mierda de Kaien.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_Flashback_

_Ichigo salió del apartamento con la mirada sombría, sabía que no sería fácil encontrarlo, pero se hizo a la idea de dónde podía comenzar su búsqueda. Iría a su casa, estaba seguro que no lo encontraría allí, sin embargo, podría encontrar una pista de donde hallarlo. Kaien tenía una característica que lo había llevado a cometer errores, pero también éxitos; y eso le ayudaría a saber dónde estaba; era práctico. Caminó hasta su edifico, una propiedad de treinta pisos en medio de un barrio tranquilo, aislado y lujoso, algo que reflejaba una gran parte de lo que él quería mostrar al mundo: importancia, ostentación y triunfo. Ichigo levanto las solapas de la chaqueta y caminó a la portería, pregunto si Shiba estaba en casa, la respuesta negativa le dieron una idea, luego intentó averiguar de hace cuanto tiempo que había salido, pero el hombre se negó con desconfianza, y le pregunto si quería dejar un recado. El peli-naranjo sonrió con malicia_

_-sí, me gustaría que le dijera que un amigo necesita… arreglar uno asuntos que dejó pendiente, nada personal._

_-¿a nombre de quién?_

_- Ku…-sonrió-…Antonio._

_El hombre lo apuntó en una pequeña libreta y levantó la vista un poco despectiva._

_-¿algo más?_

_-no, nada. Gracias _

_Y se marchó. Caminó por los alrededores y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontró un grupo de locales nocturnos: la música, el humo y el alcohol se sentía más intenso a cada paso que avanzaba. Ichigo no quiso entrar al primero, ni al segundo, ni al tercero local, parecían demasiado sencillos para el gusto de un hombre que se rodeaba de lujos y era, en apariencia, selectivo. La acera se iluminaba con los colores estridentes de los letreros de los bares, las discotecas y las pubs. Un pub pensó repentinamente, Kaien no solo quería perderse entre la gante también querría beber y tal vez bailar con alguna mujer que lo aguantara. En ese barrio solo habían tres, se dirigió al único que calificaría entre la lista de prioridades de Kaien y, por supuesto, el más caro. Cuando puso el primer pie en ese lugar tuvo la certeza que allí lo encontraría._

_Miró con desdén a quienes intentaron aproximarse, antes que llegara a la barra. Se sentó y pidió una copa de tequila. La tomó entre los dedos y le habló._

_-vámonos de aquí Kaien-bebió su primer sorbo- no quiero testigos-y dio otro para escuchar la respuesta._

_-creía que no era el momento-preguntó y lo miró irónico con una copa del mejor whisky._

_-ahora lo es, muévete Kaien o te muevo._

_-un niño como tú no sería capaz-le sonrió con displicencia._

_-prueba a ver cuán niño soy, Kaien…-lo miró con una furia fría en los ojos-dímelo cuando te rompa la cara, hijo de puta._

_Kaien se levantó y lo miró desde arriba._

_-lo dudo mucho-le replicó con superioridad._

_Ichigo no soportó su provocación y respondió con la ira contenida en la sangre, tan potente como el pálpito de su pulso descontrolado y desenfrenado. Lo tomó por las solapas del perfecto blazer marrón de Kaien, el peli-naranjo arrastró cada pala palabra de su boca haciendo entre ver su más sincero deseo de sangre._

_-saldremos de aquí en paz y tranquilidad y luego veremos qué pasa, no quiero testigos._

_Kaien tomó las manos de Ichigo mostrando solo su molestia por la interrupción de su noche, con una calma descomunal se deshizo del agarre de la chaqueta y se arregló la prenda. Tomó el whisky de un solo trago, dejó el vaso en la barra y caminó a la salida._

_Ichigo lo siguió con la mirada, también bebió su vaso y llamó al encargado._

_-cárguelo a la cuenta de Kaien Shiba-apuntó ambas copas- y también una ronda para toda la barra-sonrió con malicia recibiendo una cómplice mirada del empleado._

_-claro._

_Kurosaki siguió a Kaein, caminaba sin titubeos, seguro de sí, preparado, sabía que ichigo aparecería en cualquier momento e iría por él. Avanzaron hasta perderse entre las calles, Ichigo siempre a la espalda del moreno. Los senderos se hicieron vacíos y llegaron a un lugar que resultaría cómodo para una pelea; sin casas ni locales alrededor. _

_Estaban solos en medio de la nada, a una hora de la nada._

_-Y bien Kurosaki ¿qué se te ofrece?-dijo afable quedaando justo frente al muchacho de pelo naranja._

_-¿quieres motivos?-respondió con la poca serenidad que le quedaba._

_-la verdad no me interesa-se sacó la chaqueta y se arremangó la camisa-puedo adivinar algunos._

_-no tienes idea-Ichigo se sacó la chaqueta y la tiró._

_-estas con ella ¿no?- se acercó con determinación-se fue contigo, mansa como un corderito-dijo sintiendo como la furia de su contrincante se acrecentaba, lo notaba en su respiración, en sus puños, en el pálpito del cuello, siguió aguijonando-después de que yo intentara…cambiara su no, por delicioso sí…_

_-jodida mierda inmunda...-dijo incrementado la voz en cada palabra-¡no quería que la tocaras!_

_-¿eso te dijo ella? bueno creo que se resistió…hasta cierto punto._

_Ichigo levantó el puño y se lo clavo en mejilla derecha._

_-¡trataste de forzarla!-le gritó y le clavó un puño en el estómago haciendo que el derramara saliva y se inclinara._

_-si me hubiera dado más tiempo lo habría logrado-dijo antes que Ichigo le diera un combo por la barbilla y se alejó unos pasos._

_-ella no quería, es lista y ágil. Luchar no es alternativa es un medio ¡Levántate! _

_Él se rió, se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos con dificultad, se limpió el labio con el dorso de la mano y lo miró con malicia._

_-hablas como si la conocieras, por habértela tirado unas cuantas veces crees hacerlo-rió, pero repentinamente paro de hacerlo- no quiso abrírmelas ¡a mí! pero corrió por abrirlas contigo._

_-¡maricón, cierra el pico!-y le dio un golpe de lleno en la mejilla izquierda cargado de ira- ¡no digas ni una puta palabra más! ¡no tienes ni puta idea!-le dió con la rodilla en las costillas pero Kaien lo detuvo con ambas manos lo tumbó._

_-dos minutos-dijo dándole en la mejilla derecha a Ichigo-dos minutos y habría sabido lo que de verdad es bueno-Kurosaki se giró y logró ponerse encima de él con las rodilla en el suelo._

_-¡cállate!-le dio en el estómago otra vez. La cabeza del peli-naranjo daba vueltas, y se llenó de una ira incontrolable al pensar que de verdad ese bastardo lo habría hecho, la habría marcado para siempre, habría manchado su piel, su cuerpo, si ella no habría tenido la fuerza y el valor de detenerlo ¡quería matarlo! veía rojo, estaba furioso; quería sangre, quería que sangrara, que se retorciera y pidiera clemencia, que suplicara-nunca volverás a acercarte, ni a tocarla, ni a mirarla, si puedo impedirlo._

_Se ensañó con los puños, le dio en lo alto hasta que la nariz de Kaien sangró, una extraña satisfacción sintió en su pecho y se distrajo, lo que le dio la oportunidad a su contrincante a tumbarlo, Ichigo luchó y giraron entre puños destinados a cualquier parte. De un momento a otro Kurosaki le pegó con la rodilla en el costado y Shiba se retorció con el rostro compungido, casi estremeciéndose, fue lo que le devolvió al peli-naranjo una luz de lo que hacía: el sangraba en el labio, en la sien, por la nariz, la camisa estaba cubierta de tierra y miró sus manos estaban a rojas y llenas de sangre, ¿de él de sí mismo? no quería saberlo. Se levantó de un salto y lo miró con desprecio desde arriba._

_-no vales nada, Hueón maricón-y le dió una ligera patada al costado, Kaien se había dado vuelta y tiro del el pie, lo que hizo que Ichigo cayera de espaldas. El moreno logró levantarse y le dio patadas en las costillas, el muchacho de cabello anaranjado se quejó arrugando sus facciones, mientras Shiba se fascinaba ante la visión._

_-la tienes difícil, Kurosaki. Somos pareja en la obra, ¿no lo recuerdas?-remató con otra patada- La tendré aquí, hijo de puta –se tomó sus genitales-tarde o temprano._

_Ichigo recogió toda la fuerza que se reunía en su cuerpo, impulsado de las palabras de ese ser que lo miraban desde arriba; con desprecio y superioridad; y la furia cegadora provenientes de sus entrañas agarró el pie y lo empujo para hacerlo caer, se subió a horcadas sobre y él y le dio una lluvia de golpes certeros, en el rostro, en las costillas y el estómago. Era insaciable, incansable, insatisfecho; quería más. De pronto su propia sangre que nacía de la sien corrió por la cara cegándolo momentáneamente, aquello le dio tiempo para pensar en lo que hacía, se limpió ligeramente los ojos y miró a Kaien, él también había dejado de luchar con fiereza, pero también había dejado de hacerlo por completo: Estaba inconsciente._

_Recordó lo que le había dicho Rukia, sobre el temor de haberlo matado, también sintió la terrible responsabilidad de haberlo echado al otro mundo, lo lamentaría, pero el mundo sería un lugar mejor sin él; le tomó el pulso, pero el mundo seguía siendo tan inseguro como siempre._

_Se levantó, se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre, se sintió un poco mareado. Tomó el cuerpo de Kaien y se lo cargó a la espalda, fue por sus cosas y las de él y caminó. ¿Dónde lo llevaría? se lo pensó por unos segundos, estuvo tentado a desviar su plan original, pero no lo hizo. Lo llevó a una asistencia pública de veinticuatro horas. Rió para sí, pensando que su padre lo mataría si lo dejaba sin otra de sus estrellas. Lo dejó en la sala de espera, consiguió un paño para su cabeza, se lo apretó con fuerza para detener la hemorragia, le dio los datos a la recepcionista y espero a que atendieran al bastardo a su lado._

_-¿no necesitará asistencia usted también?-le insistió la mujer tras el vidrio._

_-no es nada- Inclinó la cabeza en señas de despedida-adiós-y se marchó._

_Se tambaleo al salir del lugar y se apoyó en la pared, descansó los ojos y los abrió con rapidez; se desmayaría si no actuaba. Avanzó con dificultad, con fuerzas de flaqueza, de ira y de ansias consiguió tomar un taxi. Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento, pero no cerró los ojos. Cuando llegó a su destino bajó, pagó con dificultad, no esperó el cambio y subió al edificio, a ella._

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-déjalo-Ichigo desvió la mirada-no le va a pasar nada y no hay forma de probar que haya sido yo, quien le hiso las lesiones, no di mi nombre y la única pista es el recado que le dejé en el edificio con un nombre falso, además lo fui a dejar para que lo curaran. Todos diran que fue una pelea de imbéciles sin importancia-se levantó con dificultad-ahora ve a dormir.

Rukia se había quedado ahí, en el sofá intentando entender cómo era posible que se hubiera puesto en tal peligro, ¿por qué? ¿por ajustar cuentas, por diversión, por…ella?

-Ichigo-dijo con lentitud-¿por qué lo hiciste?

Él la miró intentado entender.

-Tenía que hacerlo…no quería que el idiota de Kaien me siguiera tocando las pel…no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban, no después de lo que te hiso.

-no logro a llegar a nada.

-te asustó, te atormentó y te hiso sentir…miedo, eso es más que suficiente para darle lo que se merecía.

-no lo entiendo…-dijo bajando con la mirada- ¿por qué fuiste, lo provocaste, pelearon…?

-Rukia…-se agachó junto a ella-no hay nada que entender. Debía hacerlo no busques motivos racionales.

-¿por mí?-lo miró con los ojos brillantes-¿lo hiciste por mí?-la emoción le llegó a cada centímetro de su piel y su voz se conmocionó.

-Rukia, eres fuerte y una mujer independiente, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante lo que pasó. Necesitaba hacerlo. Y no dejaré que te haga daño ni ahora, ni nunca-le expuso sin deterse a pensar lo que decía, hablaban sus emociones.

-Pero…-le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y eso sorprendió a amabos, pero ella siguió sin moverse, ignorando la electricidad de su piel-si te hubiera hecho algo, si te hubiera pasado algo…

Él le puso su manos sobras las de ella.

-No fue así, aquí estoy Rukia…contigo.

-sí…-admitió dejando que un suspiró pesado se escapara por sus labios-estas aquí.

El silencio se cargó de sus emociones, de ese cariño que nacía de ellos mismos adornado con las últimas palabras expuestas. El corazón de ambos saltaba, sentían que les iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Rukia siguió con sus manos y sus ojos sobre él, se empezó a inclinar, poco a poco hacia adelante, Ichigo se quedó dónde estaba, la esperaría, esperaría hasta que llegara a su puerto a su propia boca de donde nunca debió alejarse. El calor invadió toda su piel, sus sentidos, todo su ser.

Rukia siguió descendiendo cerró los ojos…

-¡atchu!-estornudó sobre el rostro de él y estuvo a punto de golpearlo si el no se hubiera alejado lo suficento y con rapidez. Kurosaki pasó su mano por su propio rostro limpiando esos incómodos residuos-lo siento-dijo divertida y rió sin querer.

-tendrás que acostarte- dijo con paciencia descomunal, reprimiendo el enfado y se levantó con dificultad-empeoraras.

-eres muy amable-sin poder evitar una risita- de verdad lo siento, Ichigo.

-esperaremos hasta que mejores.

-qué…vas a…no vas-dijo un poco confusa.

-quiero besarte, pero ya es bastante malo que la protagonista este enferma, el protagonista haya sufrido lesiones, otro de sus actores este desaparecido y que el antagonista este en vías de adquirir un resfriado ¿no crees? ¿qué diría mi padre? Moriría de un ataque si tuviéramos que presentar mañana.

-tú también tienes lesiones

-mejorare mañana, tu necesitaras más días y más cuidado-fue hasta la habitación de ella, seguido por ella.

-y supongo que vas a venir a verme cada tarde hasta que mejore y yo te esperare ansiosa a que mi amigo venga con sus cuidado-se enfado y se cruzó de brazos, quería tenerlo cerca…necesitaba estar cerca.

-no

-¡no!-se indignó.

-primero: no soy tu amigo…

-entonces ¿qué eres? díme Ichigo ¿Quésomos?-lo miró con desafío.

-te guste o no, soy tu novio.

-¡y yo no puedo decir nada al respecto! ¡no tengo opinión!

-ya, ya…de acuerdo-puso los ojos en blanco-Rukia, quieres pololear conmigo

-si-contesto sin inmutarse ni cambiar su enfado.

-bien. Ahora a tu cama-levantó las frazadas de la cama y espero. Ella consiguió reunir toda la dignidad posible y se acostó.

-ahora supongo que mi novio me acunará y me dirá buenas noches hasta mañana y se irá, ¿no Ichigo?

-no-la sorprendió-me voy a quedar, aquí- se acostó a su lado sobre las tapas-justo a tu lado.

-eres un idiota-le dijo y sonrió satisfecha.

-al menos no soy una enana -y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes que ella replicara-y soy tuyo. Vete acostumbrando.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

El sonidos de los cajones se escuchaban con suma claridad desde la puerta entre abierta, junto al cierre de una maleta y las maldiciones de su hermana. Yuzu se paró justo frente al umbral para poder oír un poco más, esperando el momento preciso para hablar y preguntar lo que le estaba pasando.

-Karin-dijo con cautela-Karin- volvió a llamar, pero al no recibir respuesta, empujó y vio todo un remolino de prendas, zapatos, murmullos, maldiciones y protestas –Karin, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Karin la oyó sin perder el tiempo en mirarla.

-me voy-dijo mientras cerraba la maleta sobre la cama.

-pero…Karin-replicó-¿a dónde va…?

-no puedo quedarme por más tiempo.

-Ka…rin

-debo encontrarlo.

-¿encontrar a quién?

-Toushiro-se giró, tomó la maleta y salió por la puerta.

-no puedes marcharte-llegó a la escalera tras ella-¿qué dirán papá, Ichini…?

-dile a papá que no llegaré a cenar en dos días-se giró en el pie de la escalera y miró a su hermana-cuidate Yuzu.

-¿dos días?-

-y dos noches

- ¿a dónde vas?- insistió -¿qué harás? ¿por qué lo buscas tú?

-no tengo tiempo para explicarte, el bus sale en un hora-se acercó y le dio un abrazo-ya sabes las respuestas, solo tienes que ordenarlas, hasta pronto Yuzu.

Karin tomó la maleta y se subió al taxi que la esperaba.

Se sentó y no miró atrás.

-lo siento hermanita, pero no puedo contarlo, no hasta que lo encuentre. Y creo saber dónde encontrar la primera pista-se aferró a su bolso y cerró los ojos. Sabía que depositava todas sus esperanzas en ese solo viaje, si no encontraba nada allí, so sabría dónde más buscar, pero tenía la certeza que allí algo Habría, ellos sabrían hacia dónde orientarla.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Y allí estaba, otra vez enredado en sus labios, sumergido en sus ojos y envuelto en su cuerpo. Orihime lo hacía olvidar cada pensamiento, cada norma y regla que antes le parecieran inconcebibles de romper: ser un solitario. No obstante, estaba con ella, abrazando cada suspiro de su boca, muriendo de deseos de yacer junto a ella, sin planear un futuro, solo pensando en esos excitantes momentos. Nunca había sentido un impulso tan férreo hacia una mujer, quería tomarla sin medir las consecuencias, estaba dispuesto a quebrar su voluntad, pero su conciencia aun adormilada bajo ese manto rosa de sensaciones, funcionaba y le impedía seguir.

-Hime…-dijo al mismo tiempo que obligaba al cuerpo de Inoue a separase.

-¿qué?-la chica bajó los brazos de su cuello y lo miró de frente arrodillada en el sofá.

-te llevaré a casa-se levantó antes de cambiar de opinión.

-pero…

-se hace tarde-tomó el abrigo del perchero-vamos-insistió. Ella se levantó y quedó a su lado.

-no quiero irme-lo miró a los ojos, abiertos y brillantes.

-no deberías quedarte-replicó bajando su mirada a sus labios suaves e hinchados por sus besos

-¿es una advertencia?

-no, es una orden.

-tu no me das ordenes-se acercó más- cuando lo haces, más lo ignoro ¿recuerdas?-se puso de puntas y llegó a rozar esos labios.

-no sé si podré detenerme.

-no tienes que hacerlo-pegó su cuerpo y tomó su cuello.

-no me digas que no te lo advertí.

Le tomó la boca la arrastró por el pasillo, ella bajó la chaqueta que él se había puesto y la descendió por los brazos, luego abrazó su espalda y bajó sus manos por el sweater tocando su blanca piel. Ulquiorra bajó por el cuello femenino, con sus manos desabrocho uno a uno los botones de su blusa y la abrazó contra su pecho, para luego besar sus hombros e ir bajando la prenda. Cuando llegaron al cuarto él la empujó hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, ella por su fuerza se sentó en ella, sin dejar de besarlo, el posó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo dejándola prisionera entre ellos, la presión hiso que poco a poco fuera apoyando la espalda en la cama hasta recostarse. Ulquiorra le cubrió la boca en un beso lento, excitante y erótico, enredando su lengua en la de ella, envolviendo sus labios y saboreándolos como caramelo. Orihime olvidó pensar y se dedicó a sentir todo ese torbellino de sensaciones en su cuerpo, el calor de sus mejillas, las mariposas en su estómago, la languidez de sus extremidades y la palpitación entre sus piernas. Sus labios se separaron y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue gemir con los ojos cerrados, como si no tuviera fuerzas de elevarlos, hasta que oyó la presión del colchón, la ausencia repentina de su cuerpo y del olor de su piel. Inoue abrió los ojos estrepitosamente justo antes él cerrara la puerta.

-Ulquiorra…-lo llamó aun impactada por la sorpresa.

El jadeaba, lo notó con la subida de su pecho y el temblor de sus manos en la manilla.

-no estamos listos para esto-le dijo desde la puerta

-Ulquiorra-volvió a llamarlo ahora más alterada-sé a lo que me estoy enfrentando.

-¿estás segura?-lo miró con sus ojos expectantes de una negativa.

-si-le replico irritada-y quiero hacerlo contigo.

El chico de ojos verdes la miró en silencio, ella estaba dispuesta, incluso, lista para enfrentarse a lo que nunca antes había vivido, por lo mismo debía ser el quien le diera las armas necesarios y los tiempos adecuados.

-dame un poco de tiempo-cerró los ojos-no será demasiado, pero lo necesito.

-Ulquiorra…

-es importante y quiero que lo disfrutes, ¿lo entiendes?

-pero…

-debe ser lento, despacio-se acercó con lentitud al mismo ritmo de su palabras y se sentó a su lado, le tomó el rostro en su mano izquierda y beso su mejilla-con cuidado.

Ella quedó con la respiración entrecortada ante su contacto.

-mucho cuidado-le tomó la boca- suave…-bajó por su cuello-debes saber que estas segura…para poder entregarte, Hime.

Ella movió lentamente su cuello y tocó las mejillas pálidas de Ulquiorra.

-lo sé…-sus palabras eran lánguidas y entrecortadas

Ulquiorra bajó por su cuello, la empujó para atrás y llegó hasta sus espectaculares senos, los acarició con suavidad sobre el sostén blanco ganando unos tímidos gemidos, la respiración de la chica era superficial por las sensaciones de ese toque. La mano de Ulquiorra descendió por su estómago hasta su ombligo, lo rodeo con los dedos haciendo que la barriga femenina se contrajera con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que él besaba sus pezones sobre la tela. La sensación era maravillosa y el control de Ulquiorra sobrehumano. Orihime estaba envuelta entre esas olas de sensaciones sin voluntad de nada excepto sentir esa boca y esas manos sobre su cuerpo.

-confío en que esto sea suficiente.

El chico cubrió la cintura femenina con ambas manos mientras besaba su pecho y subía por su cuello, luego bajó sus manos y subió la falda hasta llegar a sus delicada piel de sus piernas, sus muslos generosos y sedosos. Con sus dedos acarició el exterior de esas piernas, luego cambió su dirección hasta hundir sus manos entre sus muslo, después besó a Inoue en los labios, con suavidad y lentitud, Orihime respondía casi sin percibirlo, dándole prioridad a las sensaciones apabullantes de otras partes de su cuerpo. Ulquiorra siguió viajando por esas extremidades hasta llegar a la tela que cubría la intimidad de aquella princesa, la acaricio por sobre esos hilos y la sintió húmeda, excitada. Casi su voluntad se vio quebrantada, pero concentró sus fuerzas, se despidió de su boca para poder bajar esa prenda que impedía su misión. Con una mano acarició ese misterioso triángulo y ella sintió como lo hacía, causándole oleadas de un placer nuevo y que le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe.

-calma-susurró Ulquiorra-calma…- y besó la parte baja de su cuello, justo en su pulso.

El hombre introdujo uno de sus dedos entre esos pliegues, haciendo que la muchacha gimiera con más fuerza, y sin querer, que su pulso se acelerara. Ulquiorra acarició a un suave compás el interior de ella ganando jadeos, temblores y espasmos, ella se arqueó sumando nuevas sensaciones. Los ojos del chico brillaron de lujuria y emoción, era la primera vez que ella vivía era invadida así, un pequeño paso antes de la gran aventura pendiente. ¿por qué lo había hacho, sabiendo que le causaría tanta frustración que no sabría cómo manejarlo? No tenía la respuesta, fue solo un impulso al verla frustrada, triste y decepcionada, no podía dejarla de esa forma, y por lo menos así el recuerdo de su voz lo acompañaría, no sería tan malo.

El cuerpo de Inoue vibraba, necesitaba más y él le dio más, introdujo un dedo más dentro de ella y sintió como se abría a su paso, aumentó su ritmo y con ello llegó a su orgasmo. Jadeó y su repiración se entrecortó, Ulquiorra, con todo su control y voluntad ladeo su tronco y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, para impedir ir más allá. La vió terminar su placer, chequeando en su memoria como lo hacía y no pudo sentirse, más anhelante. El cuerpo de ella se fue relajando y Ulquiorra se fue retirando de sus faldas, de su aroma y su piel. Separó sus cuerpos, y le dio un último suave beso, la sintió lánguida por su agitación y aprovechó ese tiempo para cubrir su pecho con la blusa y salir lo antes posible de su cuarto. Se levantó y llegó hasta la puerta.

-Ulquiorra…-dijo con voz ronca-ven…

-no…es lo único que puedo darte ahora-le dijo con el rostro vuelto a fuera-dame tiempo…no será demasiado. Y se marchó.

-esperare…-dijo apoyando su rostro a un lado de la cama-solo un poco.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

WAA… de verdad espero que les guste y lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo…jejej.

RINCÓN DE LOS REVIEWS:

Dark-Kuchiki17: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y aquí tengo el siguiente, tuvo un poquito de todo y creo que esta intenso…y me gusta así, ojala que a ti también te lo parezca n.n.

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: muchas gracias por las palabras porque sacaron de mí algo que pude trasmitir en el fic. Me considero una persona que todo lo que crea sale del corazón e hiciste que esa creación naciera aún más viva. Me siento alagada de poder, de alguna manera, provocar (no a gran medida) una pequeña catarsis porque eso libera y limpia la propia alma. Muchas gracias, una vez más, ¡y sigamos superando obstáculos y dificultades que sin ellos la vida sería sosa e incolora ¿no lo crees?! ;)

Kotsuki Kurosaki: un especial de Ichigo y Rukia superando dificultades y luchando el uno por el otro, expresado con romance…jejej. Karín es una guerrera y está dispuesta a luchar por lo que cree es lo que debe hacer, veremos si encuentra las respuestas que necesita. ¡Es un lindo y temperamental artista ese Isshin Kurosaki! Quise darle ese lado para demostrar la rigidez que puede haber en un escenario y las rápidas decisiones que son necesarias tomar en circunstancias adversas, aunque en este caso, prácticamente, era imposible seguir adelante y, al menos, nuestro director pudo entrar en razón. Bueno, este capítulo está más intenso y …no sé, creo que quedo bueno. Jejej

darisu-chan: ¡Y le dio su lección! jejej…me encantan las escenas de acción y esta le tengo especial cariño por el agregado verbal de por medio…XD aunque me pase un poco con las groserías, pero creo que van con la intensidad de lo que se batallaba. Karin está en busca de respuestas, es un paso más adelante para poder encontrarlo, veremos si logra pistas o tal vez...encontrarlo.

AS Carabajal: sí, antes hubo drama, este tuvo acción, pasión y, sí, ternura. Isshin sacó todo su temperamento de artista, como director quiere que todo sea perfecto aunque sea imposible, bueno, pero lo superará, además a todos les vendrán bien unos poquitos días de vacaciones ¿no? Jeje.

Koral Kurosaki: ¡acertaste! Directo al hospital XD….tuvo lo que se merecía e Ichigo hizo meritos y obtuvo su recompensa, ahora tenemos a esos dos tórtolos teniendo una relación a su manera, jeje, aunque Rukia tendrá que cuidar su salud, pero allí estará su peli-naranjo para hacerlo ¿no lo crees? Y Shiro, bueno, Karin va directo a buscar pistas para encontrarlo y saber por qué desapareció sin dejar rastros ¿tendrá suerte?

Myskymyheart: quedó hecho polvo ¿no es genial? Se lo merecía Kaien, estaba siendo demasiado caprichoso y su actitud era inadmisible, así que Ichigo tomó cartas en el asunto y le dio una linda paliza. Creo que en este capítulo sigue siendo lindo a su manera tan particular, y mejoraron sus relaciones en un 100%...sí, hace tan buena pareja. Bueno, Hitsugaya sigue perdido pero Karin buscara las pistas para encontrarlo….o quizás…¿quién sabe?

Un abrazo enorme a todos los seguidores y lectores, les agradezco que sigan la historia y la lean. Me alagan…n.n. En fin, si tiene preguntas pueden comentármelas y yo se las aclaro en el próximo episodio, lo digo, tal vez por expresiones o palabras que pueden ser muy localistas y no se entiendan. Se Cuidan y, antes que se me olvide, creo que publicare algo para San Valentín, ¡adivinen con que pareja!…sí, esa misma. Los dejare para la sorpresa, no, creo que ya se la imaginan. No los aburro más, nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	29. Chapter 29

¡Al fin! Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien y ansioso de leer la Continuación de este fic… jjejej. Con muchas novedades, el capítulo trae sorpresas que ojalá les guste.

Comentario aparte ¿leyeron el capítulo de la semana? Ohhhh… casi morí, ¡oh, no Ichigo! Pero creo que eso significará información que hace tiempo Tite nos dejó intrigados ¿no lo creen?

En fin, la semana pasada no publique por el One-shot de San Valentín que me quitó más tiempo del que esperaba, pero creo que valió la pena, jejej…a mí me encantó como quedó, si no lo han leído, si es que quieren hacerlo, esta es la dirección: s/9007986/1/Perfecta-para-mí-mi-amor y eso n.n

Aclaración: Ni Bleah ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Y ¡A DISFRUTAR!

CAPITULO 28

La puerta frente a ella le decía que todas las posibilidades estaban contenidas tras de esta; la esperanza, la razón o la desilusión podrían estar al tan solo girar esa manilla. Era difícil contener la tranquilidad cuando tanto estaba en juego; Tenía rabia, preocupación, tristeza, todo arremolinado en su estómago ¿por qué tenía que desaparecer sin emitir una sola palabra?, maldito fuera por haberlo hecho.

Dio un paso más adelante, estiró su mano, tomó el pómulo, lo sintió frío y distante, pero su corazón le decía, ¡le gritaba!, que él estaba cerca, muy cera de ella. Sabía que lo encontraría.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Se acercó a la puerta, respiró profundo antes de tomar la manilla; pocas personas podían entender lo lejos que se puede sentir cuando se estaba a tan corta distancia de la persona que más importaba en la vida, por sobretodo, dadas las circunstancias ¡Al diablo las amenazas!, ¡al demonio toda la precaución!, ¡al carajo el peligro y la destrucción del teatro!, lo único que deseaba era verla, sentir, y decirle cuanto la quería, cuán importante era en su vida, cuanto la necesitaba a su lado.

Rectificó su postura, se armó de valor, colgó la mano del metal, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

¡Eran sus ojos! eran los suyos del turquesa que recordaba, del brillo que le decían que todo estaba bien y que la tranquilizaban a cada momentos, tormentosos en los días de angustias y excitados cuando practica su deporte favorito. La estaba mirando con ese brillo bañado de ternura, le estiró la mano y la invitó a pasar.

-Entra, Karin. Hace frío afuera. Te estábamos esperando.

Pero… no era él.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Toushiro cerró la puerta tan despacio como le fue posible controlar, al mismo tiempo que oía la voz de Karin bajo las escaleras de la enorme casa de sus padres. Era una tortura escucharla; la sorpresa, la desilusión y la tristeza se reflejaban en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

El muchacho se giró tras la puerta y se apoyó en ella hasta caer en el suelo, u se quedó oyendo las voces amortiguadas, pero sin que eso le quitara lo que trasmitían. No podía hacer nada más que esperar, esperar a que él tiempo pasara, a que él lo dejara tranquilo, a que a él se le olvidara que existía, a que él consiguiera derrocara a Isshin Kurosaki, porque sabía que Aizen quería eso; destruir la emergente compañía de teatro, y lo estaba haciendo como una terrible cáncer: apoderándose de sus más leves articulación para llegar luego a las zonas más vitales.

Se tomó la cabeza y la rabia lo consumió, recordando sus terribles palabras tras el teléfono.

_Flashback_

_-va hacía allá-dijo la voz de Sousuke, antes que él pusiera su oído en el auricular._

_-¿qué?-replicó sin entender._

_-va, hacía allá, Karin va a la casa de tus padres, acaba de decidirlo después de no encontrarte. Debiste haber ideado algo más inteligente para desaparecer._

_-pero cómo…_

_-¿que cómo lo supe?-Toushiro oyó esa típica exhalación de una sonrisa y eso le hirvió la sangre-es fácil tengo ojos dónde tú no imaginas, conexiones. Sé que estas en la casa de tus padres, en la planta alta justo en el balcón a dirección norte..._

_Toushiro, a su pesar, tragó saliva en in vano intento de relajarse._

_-y también…-continuo-sé que ella acaba de salir del taxi para tomar el tren programada a las 9:30, no lleva más equipaje que su mochila, supongo que pasará el fin de semana con ustedes, si quieres un consejo te diré que no te acerques, no des pistas, solo deja en claro que no volverás aparecer y ella….ella podría quedar a salva de cualquier peligro, y escúchame bien: cualquier paso en falso y será ella quien sufrirá, puedo dejar que sobreviva…pero dudo mucho que lo disfrute-rió por lo bajo- no cometas errores Hitsugaya, adiós._

_Y cortó_

_Tosushiro no pudo decir más y bajó el auricular hasta que cayó al suelo, dejando que el sonido sordo del pitido del teléfono invadiera el balcón, el atardecer, su vida._

_Fin Flashback_

Arriesgar significaba ponerla en peligro, podía ver que lo odiaría, que estaría triste por su asuencia, que sufriera por creerse engañada, pero no podía ponerla en peligro. Aizen lo sabía todo, y los tenía vigilados a ambos, tenía controlado cada uno de sus pasos y lo que ocurría en la compañía de teatro, sabía cuáles serían los pasos de Karin y sus compañeros. Le había dicho que quería que desapareciera y, con el dolor de todo su ser, tendría que hacerlo. Tiempo, una vez más el paso del tiempo le daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Cuando había pensado que comenzaba a vivir, él se encargó de arrebatárselo, pero encontraía la forma de doblarle la mano, por dios que lo conseguiría.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Estiró el brazo satisfecho y conforme con su vida, estaba de vacaciones en un campo, bajo un hermoso sol primaveral, un paisaje de ensueño para cualquiera, pero todo eso estaba afuera, fuera de las paredes, tras su puerta, tan solo reflejado en las ventanas, y eso no le molestaba porque donde él se encontraba era el paraíso. El cuerpo tibio sobre su pecho se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y se amoldaba a él como si hubieran sido modelados para encajar. No recordaba haber viajado kilómetros para llegar hasta ese sitio, pero ¿qué importaba? estaba viviendo algo delicioso. El único inconveniente era el dolor en su dorso, en la cintura, en los propios brazos y en la cabeza, en un intento de acomodarse se movió y se preguntó cuánto ejercicio habían experimentado en la noche anterior para estar tan hecho polvo, sonrió travieso luego de pensarlo, debió ser una cantidad descomunal para estar así. Se tocó la cabeza y sintió la aspereza del parche, extrañado siguió el camino por su rostro y el ensueño comenzó a romperse cuando sintió que otros parches se ajustaban en su mejilla, en su nariz, cerca del ojo. Se extrañó y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, mientras seguía inspeccionando su propio cuerpo para descubrir las vendas en casi toda su anatomía. ¡Mierda! se dijo y la cabaña de campo se rompió en mil pedazos, abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó girarla de un lado a otro pero el dolor de cabeza lo invadió con fuerza.

-qué rayos-dijo fregándose la frente mientras la cabeza estaba en pleno bombardeo, y recordó así la pelea, la ida al hospital, la vuelta al departamento, las contusiones, el dolor. Giró la cabeza y vio que, por lo menos, ella no había sido un sueño.

Estaba hecho una pena; Cubierto de vendas y parches, con un dolor terrible en todo el cuerpo y la cabeza, pero ella estaba a su lado, acurrucada con la única barrera de las frazadas que los separaban, era la mejor receta casera que pudieran conseguir. Cuando la tocó, el alma se fue de su cuerpo, una vez más estaba afiebrada.

-Rukia-la llamó con suavidad, le fue difícil levantarse, pero lo logró con pura fuerza de voluntad-Rukia-la movió y consiguió que abriera los ojos.

-¿qué quieres?-respondió entre despierta y dormida.

-Rukia, ¿me oyes?

-te oigo-dijo con un poco de dificultad-te oigo-se reincorporó pero al sentarse se sintió mareada y cerró los ojos-no me siento bien.

-está bien, descansa, hare algo para desayunar.

-¿desayunar? creo que es tarde para eso, el almuerzo vendría mejor-respondió recostándose con las mejillas sonrojadas-son más de las tres de la tarde

-¿las tres?-preguntó incrédulo.

-me desperté hace un rato…ah-se quejó con la mano en la cabeza-faltaba poco para las tres. Ichigo, tienes que cuidarte, tus heridas están peor de lo que pensé y…

-no te fuerces. Yo sabré cuidarme.

-eso dicen y caen en mitad de la tarde.

-yo no…

-no me siento bien para discutir. Puedes marcharte, alguien será mejor enfermera que yo, y yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-no te voy a dejar.

-no…

-no discutas-se inclinó y le besó la frente-hare algo de comida-y se marchó no sin dificultad hasta la sala.

Rukia solo pudo sonreír, había cosas que no se podían cambiar, sobretodo cuando nacen con una inmensa profundidad, desde el fondo del alma, y que difícilmente se podían borrar en pocos meses; Kaien, por ejemplo, nunca podría haberla alcanzado con sus ansias, porque ya había vivido ese vértigo alucinante y no precisamente con él, por eso nunca lograría alcanzarla. Ichigo, solo él era capaz de encender esas mechas de pasión que la hacían olvidarlo todo en cuanto al mundo, para centrarse tan solo en ellos dos, en su entrega, en su sensaciones…era al único que deseaba y ¡Dios cómo lo deseaba!. Estaba magullado, adolorido, vendado porque había arreglado cuentas con Kaien, por ella, y ahora se las daba de médico ¡Cómo no desearlo, quererlo, cómo no amarlo!

-la fiebre me está haciendo pensar cosas extrañas- se regañó y sonrió, en el fondo, sabía que era verdad, amar era un riesgo, un sueño, una apuesta, y ella la estaba jugando sabiendo cuales eran esas dificultades, sin embargo, ella era una competidora firme y no le gustaba perder. Si jugaba con la mano correcta, e intuía que lo eran, no habría nadie que pudiera contra ella, apostaría, jugaría y ganaría, no había más remedio. Pensando en ello, se acurrucó, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Entró en la oficina dudando de lo que iba a encontrar allí. Isshin, el director de la compañía, lo había llamado durante la mañana pidiéndole que se dirigiera de forma urgente a su oficina para discutir algunos asuntos que requerían ser resueltos en persona. Al principio dudó, pero el hombre insistió en que no tenía nada de negativo ni que pensaba deshacerse de él, por el contrario, que sería una entrevista provechosa que lo beneficiaría tanto a él, como a la obra y a la compañía, por sobretodo en los tiempos que corrían. Por eso, confirmó la cita para las cinco de la tarde. El director se mostró conforme.

-sé puntual, aunque a ti no necesito repetírtelo-sonrió para si el mayor de los Kurosaki-hasta entonces.

Cuando colgó el teléfono pensó en haberle dicho que también tenía planes, con respecto a su futuro, pero algo más allá de su entendimiento le impidió decirle lo que llevaba planeando durante días.

Ulquiorra respiró profundo antes de acercarse al enorme escritorio de madera que daba justo delante de una silla giratoria junto a una ventana que mostraba el escenario del teatro, era de una vista privilegiada para cualquiera, y le pertenecía al hombre más poderoso dentro de ese teatro.

-director

Ishhin se giró con lentitud con las manos apoyadas en los brazos de la silla y su vista cerrada.

Las cinco sonaron en ligeras campanadas en la oficina y los ojos de Isshin Kurosaki se abrieron, dando por empezada la reunión.

-puntual como siempre. Toma asiento-apuntó la silla y se acercó al escritorio.

Ulquiorra obedeció sin mostrar emociones, aunque por dentro fluían como una corriente de un bravo río.

-¿a qué debemos esta reunión?

-siempre conciso y preparado, creo que por eso he decidido llamarte a ti- lo miró perspicaz.

-no entiendo lo que quiere decir, director.

-no te vas por las ramas, atiendes lo que se te corrige y pocas veces me he visto obligado a cambiar lo que has planteado en tus personajes. Un actor muy eficiente, diría yo

-son cualidades que no deberían ser un gran alago; impetuoso, rebelde, atrevido, sí, pero me he empañado en que ese fuera mi estilo.

- y lo alabo, no lo dudes.

-¿para qué me llamó?-preguntó una vez más.

-por negocios.

-¿negocios?-replicó un tanto sorprendido

-no siempre se hacen negocios con asociaciones o transacciones, nosotros tenemos otro punto que nos une, ¿no lo crees?

-¿la compañía?

-bingo-se levantó de su silla y comenzó un lento paseo por la ventana. Ulquiorra solo miró al frente concentrándose tan solo en lo que él diría-tengo una oferta para ti.

-¿qué tipo de oferta?

-iré al grano.

-es lo que espero

Isshin sonrió conforme.

-la compañía necesita de tu ayuda- se detuvo y se apoyó en el escritorio-te ofrezco que tomes el papel de Antonio en "Mágica conexión".

-¿quiere que reemplace a Ichigo?

-Hitsugaya no está y no puedo esperar a que vuelva. A tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas, te lo adelantaré porque eres a la primera persona que decidí contactar, No será lo único que cambie…-se levantó y lo miró desafiante- entrare en la obra.

Ulquiorra no sabía que decir, ser director y actuar a la misma vez era un gran desafió para un hombre que había roto todas las barreras, pero lo que carcomía toda su mente era lo que le afectaba directamente a él; le estaba ofreciendo interpretar uno de los roles principales, pasaría de ser un secundario a las filas de enfrente, era realmente un alago y una apuesta arriesgada, más, si debía lograrlo para esa misma semana. Todo pasó tan rápido por su cabeza que se sobresaltó cuando Isshin interrumpió el torrente de pensamientos.

-¿aceptas el desafío?-lo miró con tal determinación que Ulquiorra supo que, sin importar su respuesta, ese hombre seguiría en pie. Lo admiró una vez más por eso.

-un reto interesante-con los ojos cerrados se levantó y le extendió la mano, luego lo miró directamente a los ojos, con la misma convicción-acepto- una mano firme y decidida, pensó Isshin, justo lo que buscaba.

-el show debe continuar.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Ichigo se empinó el vaso hasta beber toda el agua, hizo una mueca cuando cruzó la pastilla por la garganta, odiaba tomarlas pero era eso o seguir teniendo unas molestias insoportables por todo el cuerpo que no dejaban moverse con libertad, además, debía cuidar a Rukia. Había llegado de la farmacia con unos muy buenos consejos de cómo cuidar de su gripe, y aunque sabía que debería ir a un médico, no lo haría porque tenía claro que ella se negaría en rotundo, si le daban reposo absoluto por una semana, se moriría por estar lejos de la compañía. Le llevaría la merienda: Jugo cítrico junto con el jarabe y una buena dosis de miel, con eso bastaría hasta que llegara la cena: sopa de pollo. Tenía todo en la bandeja cuando sonó el teléfono, Levantó el auricular y escuchó una voz que no esperaba oír hasta un par de días.

-¿aló?

-¿Ichigo?

-¿viejo?

-me equivoqué de número-Isshin revisó la agenda-no. ¿qué demonios haces allá?

-tsk… ¿qué quieres?

-hablar con Rukia.

-no puede.

-pásamela.

-no, está descansando.

-oh, oh…-la seriedad que había experimentado por los últimos días se desvaneció al escuchar a su hijo como todo un caballero protegiendo a su princesa y algo de la tensión de sus hombros se relajó. Después de todo, cualquier momento era buena para pinchar a un hijo desconsiderado y excesivamente serio-creo…-carraspeó para eludir la risa picarona de sus labios- que estoy interrumpiendo algo ¡hijo al fin te estás haciendo hombre!

-cállate, vieja cabra. Dime qué quieres y veré qué puedo hacer

-no quisiera interrumpirte en tu fin de semana de amor.

-para y habla-le replicó frotándose la frente.

-necesito…-tosió para poner una voz más seria, no pasó por alto que Ichigo no lo haya negado-que tú y Rukia vengan a mi oficina, los espero en una hora

-imposible

-Ichigo-se recompuso y volvió a ser el director de teatro- esto es serio, es sobre la obra.

-Ichigo- Rukia había entrado en la sala y se apoyó en la pared mirándolo dudosa, Ichigo clavó su mirada en ella

-yo también estoy hablando en serio, no podemos ir.

-Ichigo-lo reprendió Rukia acercándose al teléfono. Él no cedió.

-es sobre la obra, es imperativo que vengan.

-Director…-Ichigo la cayó con el índice.

-si es tan importante puedes venir tú, nosotros no estamos en condiciones

-¿en condiciones?-levantó la cabeza como una antena ante tan interesante declaración, al parecer iban más rápido que su mente, ¡qué bien le parecía!

-Rukia está enferma.

El entusiasmo desapareció "¡oh, mis nietos tendrán que esperar!" pensó.

-no puede hacer viajes-continuo Ichigo- si la quieres sana para el lunes.

-¿y tú?-preguntó suspicaz.

-no voy a dejarla sola-el peli-naranjo bajó la mano de la boca de ella, mientras que por la otra línea Isshin saltaba de alegría, tal vez no tendrían que esperar tanto- también puedes decírnoslo ahora

-no…-se recompuso y se puso serio, "a lo que nos compete" se regañó-no creo que sea lo más apropiado.

-deja la formalidad.

El director dio un largo suspiró, tenía razón, ya no tenía más remedio y el tiempo se agotaba, y había cosas que no podía eludir, y esa era una de ellas.

-necesito hablar con Rukia-dijo con seriedad.

Ichigo presionó el alta voz y colgó el auricular.

-está aquí

-Rukia…-Isshin con el teléfono en la mano lo presionó, pocas veces se sintió avergonzado, pero en esos momentos no dejó de sentir el bochorno en su cara, sabía que había actuado mal y lo mejor era remediar las cosas-buenas tardes.

-buenas tardes director-replicó la morena.

-quería…pedirte disculpas, quería hacerlo personalmente, pero dadas las circunstancias…-suspiró-no fui razonable y tampoco justo contigo.

-el estrés y la angustia también me pasaron la cuenta…también fue mi culpa, director.

Ichigo le tomó el hombro negando con la cabeza.

-dos protagónicos son una carga bastante pesada y te llevé al extremo, eres importante y todo sería un desastre si no estás en buenas condiciones para el lunes por eso necesito tus disculpas.

-Director-ella cerró los ojos, y con la sinceridad que sintió de parte de ese hombre, aceptó-las tiene, las tiene director.

-bien…-Isshin más relajado y con el corazón aun un poco excitado. Tomó aire y cambió de tono para la siguiente noticia-Ahora necesito que me escuchen atentamente, necesito de su plena colaboración y compromiso, aun mayor que el de antes-se levantó de la silla y comenzó a pasear por la oficina

-¿de qué se trata?-dijo Ichigo identificando la seriedad y se dirigió al living donde se sentó en un sillón, Rukia frente a él en el sofá y con el teléfono en el brazo de este.

-Hitsugaya desapareció y nadie ha tenido noticias, por lo mismo no estoy contando con su participación. Llamé a Ulquiorra.

-¿él lo reemplazará?-preguntó la morena.

-no…hice algunos cambios. Ulquiorra será Antonio en "Mágica conexión".

-pero…-Rukia miró fijo a Ichigo, mientas él miraba el suelo.

-aún no he terminado…el papel de Ulquiorra quedará en mis manos.

-¿vas actuar?-se sobre saltó el peli-naranjo.

-no he olvidado como hacerlo hijo-rió con estruendo, peo pronto recuperó su seriedad-pero eso aún no resuelve el problema. He visto cómo se han estado dando alguna escenas en teatro, sobretodo en el último ensayo, y me di cuenta que los roles principales no están funcionando como debería, o como lo estaban haciendo, y en el último ensayo, vi algo que iba más allá de lo profesional, algo que interfería...algo no dejaba que ninguno de los tres conectara con éxito su rol, mi intuición me dice que es algo que no podrá arreglarse en pocos días ¿o me equivoco?

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

-no…-admitió- no se equivoca director.

-me lo temía, ya me lo temía-suspiró

-¿qué vas hacer ahora-contestó Ichigo con un deje de ira en la voz-¿qué pretendes hacer al respecto? ¿qué sacas con confirmar tus sospechas? ¿dejar que el agua fluya? ¿qué? saberlo no resolverá nada.

-no te sulfures Ichigo, aunque tienes razón-admitió a su pesar- por eso pensé en reformular los roles, espero que estén preparados. Rukia, seguirás siendo Paula, pero Diego…

-¿qué significa eso?-preguntó desconcertado Ichigo.

-¿Qué…qué pasará con Diego?…¿quién interpretará a Diego, Director?

Isshin sonrió satisfecho, cuando los escuchó atentos a sus palabras con toda la atención sobre él se llenó de júbilo y satisfacción.

-¿no lo sospechan?-les preguntó suspicaz- sí, lo saben…-sonrió con verdadera alegría- Ichigo, tú interpretarás a Diego, tú serás el coprotagonista, Espero que lo hagan bien.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Cuando oyó la voz de Kaien por el auricular no le cupo duda que no estaba en condiciones de un viaje, ni siquiera tan práctico cómo el de ir al teatro, por eso no le quedó más remedio que ser él mismo en ir a verlo, y dado que la noticia que recibiría no le sería nada agradable le llevaría una canasta de frutas de cortesía.

Isshin se plantó enfrente del edificio escéptico y controlado, nada de lo que le pudieran contar se lo creería a menos que lo viera, porque lo que había oído del portero lo hallaba loco e inverosímil para la envergadura física, y porque no decir el carácter, de uno de sus principales actores, por eso esperó incrédulo que la puerta se abriera y se ahogó de asombro cuando vio los cardenales en los ojos, el feroz corte en la sien, los parches en la nariz y las vendas en los brazos.

-te pasó un camino por encima-Kaien cerró la puerta tras el director y se fue al sofá junto a la televisión.

-también es un placer verlo director.

Isshin se acercó y dejó sobre la mesa el regalo y sin pedir permiso se sentó en un sillón frente a él.

-no te quitare mucho tiempo.

-eso espero-respondió entre dientes.

-es sobre la obra-los ojos del actor se fijaron y en un movimiento ausente apagó el aparato-experimentara algunos cambios.

-me lo imaginaba-se sentó y apoyó los codos en las piernas para luego fijar su vista en el mayor-¿qué tipo de cambios?

-tendremos una reformulación.

-cambio de personajes-afirmó analizando el último ensayo, no era estúpido, y sabía que no lo estaban haciendo bien, no después del incidente con Rukia-si has venido aquí es porque eso me afecta directamente. ¿qué personajes me vas a dar?

-no te va a gustar-murmuró para sí-primero debo decir que de acuerdo a los problemas que hemos tenido con algunos actores…

-eso no me importa-el temperamento de Kaien comenzó hacer ebullición a cada grado más peligroso-¿a quién me diste?

-serás Pablo

-pablo…-lo miro serio e irritado-¿quién hará a Diego?

-Ichigo

Isshin se lo esperaba, Kaien se levantó furioso y dio vuelta la mesa de centro de un solo manotazo, esta giró y cayó boca abajo tirando en el acto todo lo que tenía encima, el destape de furia fue estruendoso, pero en kaien aún estaba esa ira calculadora

-no puedo dejar que actúes junto a Rukia-lo miró de frente con una voluntad férrea-ella no lo hará bien si estas cerca.

-y se lo das a él, a tu hijo. Exiges ser profesional y aseguras a tu hijo, como yo lo veo esto es una horda de traidores guardándose las espaldas.

-no voy a discutir contigo mi capacidad ni mis decisiones, ni menos la capacidad de mis hijos. Sé cuál es mi oficio y lo he ejercido perfectamente. Lo tomas o lo dejas Kaien, en el teatro nadie es indispensable ni irremplazable-se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta-quiero tu respuesta a mas tardar mañana a primera hora, ya sabes qué hacer.

-ocho en punto-lo miró aplacado-no vas a preguntar por las heridas.

-si no te impide actuar, no es problema mío-tomó la puerta- Y bien puedo imaginarme de donde provienen-cerró la puerta y se fue.

Isshin presionó el botón del ascensor sin mirar atrás, se subió y cuando las puertas se cerraron sonrió.

-por lo menos, Ichigo ya aprendió a defender sus intereses.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

La madre de Toushiro le arregló la misma habitación que la última vez, y recordó el tiempo transcurrido durante las noches, entre esas cuatro paredes bajo la luz tenue de la noche y la conversación ligera entre ella y él. Se acostó bajó las colchas intentando evocar el sueño esquivo, pero no podía dejar de pensar. La señora Hitsugaya la había recibo con los brazos abiertos y no se sorprendió de su presencia, comentó que su hijo se había comunicado con ellos para decirles que se marchaba a la India, y que estaría afuera algunos meses, que era un impulso, uno tan fuerte que se lo habían comunicado por teléfono minutos antes de subir al avión.

"¿Por qué?", se preguntó por qué no dijo nada, ni siquiera un adiós mal dicho ante un teléfono público, "¿por qué?". La preocupación se transformó en rabia y la rabia en frustración y luego solo tristeza. No la quería, definitivamente no la quería cerca, ni siquiera para darle un aviso acerca del teatro, de su carrera, del oficio que sabía él amaba. Se aferró a las sabanas y contra toda su voluntad las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos, estaba segura que lo encontraría o por lo menos hallaría una pista para hacerlo, pero cuando le declararon que iría a la India, todo lo que creía la dejaba en un golpeo de O.K. La india, tan lejos de todo lo que él era, Sudamérica, Europa, Oceanía eran lugares en los que podría identificarlo y entenderlo pero la India, era tan irracional e impulsivo que le resultaba difícil de creer, tan difícil como pensar en que no volvería a verlo. Tendría que regresar a casa y decirle a su padre lo que había averiguado, por lo menos no tendría que justificarse ante su ausencia, la comprendería.

El sonido del campo, la paz de los bosques tranquilizó su alma y apaciguó su desilusión, pronto los ojos le pesaron y agradeció a Morfeo por el sueño que le concedería, se durmió con la cabeza hecha un agujero inmenso y solitario en medio de la nada, pero por fin podría descansar.

Cuando oyó que la respiración de Karin era regular y estaba seguro que estaría durmiendo, entró con sigilo por la puerta, la vio con los ojos cerrados y húmedos, su ceño fruncido y su boca apretada. "Maldición" estaba sufriendo y él tenía la culpa, sin pensarlo se inclinó a ella y le corrió el pelo de la frente, su toque suave e inocente lo hicieron temblar, estaba tan cerca y a la vez a un abismo de distancia.

Sus padres sabían que vendría porque él se los había dicho, les indicó lo que debían hacer y les pidió que no le exigieran explicaciones ante algo que lo estaba destruyendo. No podía contarles la verdad, pero tampoco mentirles, la omisión era lo mejor para todos y ellos lo apoyaron aunque no lo entendieron. Dejar a Karin fue lo más doloroso que hizo en lo que llevaba de vida, y aun lo era, por eso no podía dejarla sin las palabras que ella necesitaba leer. En el velador junto a su reloj y celular le dejó la carta, volvió a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios quería decirle tanto y hacerla sentir lo que ella le hacía sentir, pero se contuvo para cuidar que no se despertara. Karin se movió e Hitsugaya dio un salto hacia atrás, si despertaba sería la perdición de ambos, pero ella solo se acomodó y cambió de posición abrazando la almohada, mientras murmuraba algo que a él le pareció como "quédate conmigo". Sonrió como un loco enamorado y con toda su voluntad se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-no vas a contárselo-le regañó su madre.

-no puedo hacerlo-agachó la mirada.

-¿qué es tan peligroso que no puedes ni decírselo ni a tus padres, ni a quien te ama, hijo?

-ya lo habíamos discutido y…créeme que no es menos difícil para mí.

Ella lo abrazó, reconfortando cada fibra de su cuerpo.

- pero tú la amas.

-lo sé, y por eso no puedo ponerla en peligro, no puedo.

El silencio invadió la casa y el abrazó férreo de su madre hizo estremecer cada sentimiento que había intentado controlar: la furia, la preocupación y el dolor desesperado de su amor, permitieron que desahogara sus frustraciones en ese hombro, en ese pecho que lo acuno durante su niñez, adolescencia y ahora su adultez, su madre. Toushiro no sabía que podía sentir tanto dolor, ni el orgullo por su fracaso, la decepción cuando las audiciones no funcionaban, ni la desilusión por su roto compromiso lo habían hecho sufrir tanto como lo hacía ahora, separarse de quien se ama.

Tras la puerta y en la cama Karin abrió sus orbes negras, comprendiendo que nada estaba en su sitio, nada. Toushiro estaba tras la puerta, en los brazos de su madre, sufriendo por algo que no entendía, la estaba engañando y no comprendía porqué. La abandonaba, la había besado y sintió su amor y aun así…se alejaba de ella. Los sentimientos podían ser algo muy duro de comprender y ella ya no sabía qué pensar, porque pese a eso, lo seguía queriendo, y anhelaba con todo su corazón que él volviera, su engaño carecía de peso cuando sentía que sufría. ¡Dios, por qué tenía que ser tan complejo! Con movimiento ausente tomó la carta y leyó entre las sombras.

_Karin:_

_Podría escribir un millar de escusas que no comprenderás, ni te importarán demasiado, cuando el hecho es que me voy. Fue un impulso, me voy a la India a buscar un rumbo que creo estoy perdiendo, no sé si volveré pronto o no, y si es que lo hago. No estoy seguro de mi futuro hoy, tal vez lo sepa más adelante._

_No quise hacerte daño, ni ilusionarte, ni engañarte, pero no puedo seguir así, debo hacerlo. Eres mi querida amiga que me ensañó cosas maravillosas, tal vez fue un error querer algo más y lamento que lo hayas sufrido, pero la vida nos da golpes que debemos superar para hacernos más resistentes, tu bien lo sabes. _

_Dile al directo mi decisión, por favor._

_Te quiero, aunque no lo creas y quieras derribarme con todo el poder de tu pelota de fútbol. Cuídate Karin…por favor. Nos vemos tal vez, algún día._

_Un abrazo._

_Shiro._

-puedes mentirle al papel todo lo que quieres, pero no a mí-arrugó el papel y lo arrojó al suelo-ni siquiera lo planeaste bien, Idita. Cómo vas explicar esta carta, si te fuiste en un impulso sin siquiera despedirte ¿eh?

Volvió a la cama, sujetando las lágrimas en sus ojos. Por la mañana tendría un dolor terrible de cabeza y lo culparía por eso y por miles de otras cosas más. Maldito fuera por separarlos, pero no lo haría por mucho tiempo porque él volvería y ella tenía espíritu de lucha suficiente para esperarlo y amor suficiente para castigarlo por esa ausencia, porque esta no le saldría tan barata.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

¡Chan! A si quedaronj las cosas entonces ¿cambios y más cambios? Ojalá que al público le guste la reformulación de la obra jejej…y a ustedes también, porque creo que son buenos cambios, aunque no contemos con el de ojos turquesa. u.u

RINCÓN DE LOS REVIEWS:

Myskymyheart: me habría encantado hacerlo de todas las parejas del fic y de hecho lo pensé, pero no me dio el tiempo teniendo una semana así que me concentre en la pareja principal jejej… oh, Kaien recibió más golpes, y no solo físicos, directo al orgullo ¿Qué otras reaciones tendrá? aun no lo tengo claro, pero tranquilo no se va a quedar, eso te lo adelanto…jojo.¡ Oh Hitsugaya! entre aguas turbulentas. Tiempo, como él lo dice, nada más que tiempo. Y Ulqui…un gran salto para él, como que todo le esta resultando a ese lindo personaje…jejej, la comprensión y el cariño le esta dando resultado. ¿no lo crees? n.n

Kotsuki Kurosaki: XD…mis groserías, la verdad, es que no digo grandes groserías, las evito a toda costa, pero es distinto cuando se las doy al personajes, me pongo en su lugar y pienso en cómo sería en su situación y creo que resultó….jaajaj. Ichigo y Rukia no podrían declararse de forma tradicional, y eso me encanta porque me da una variedad de escenario con su relación que…ah, salen con cada cosa…jejeje. ¡Oh! te agradezco la confianza por haber aceptado y leer el lime Ulquihime, es un gran alago. n.n

Gaby IchiRuki. ¡Oh! Mil gracias, de verdad, y entiendo perfectamente la ansiedad… también la viví, no, mentira, la vivo cuando leo algo y necesito la continuación. Intentare hacer lo posible para sacar pronto el próximo capítulo y así seguir intrigando con esta historia …jejej.

Ishy-24: o gracias por comentar esta vez, entiendo que hay veces en que el tiempo no da, y creo que ´pronto lo viviré con mi practica y esas cosas de adultos =S, pero por el momento disfruto de mis lindas vacaciones jeje, y por supuesto, trabajando en la historia. Los problemas resueltos, omo sea esos dos machucados y todo los subo al escenario y Rukia se obligará hacerlo, además tiene cuidados especiales…jejej. Sí, como dije antes, el público disfrutara de una re-edición de la obra y ojalá lo disfruten jejej, como ustedes. Toishiro está entre la espada y la pared, y enamorado, eso lo hace sufrir u.u, pero encontrará alguna forma de salir donde está, tiene una tenacidad envidiable ;)

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: y ahora el golpe no solo fue físico, fue directo al orgullo de Kaien y eso lo irritó aún más jejej. Ahora esos dos juntos harán estallar el escenario como protagonistas, ¿no lo crees? y Ulquiorra, todo brilla en su momento, Orihime estará feliz por él jejej. Karin quedó afectada y confundida y Toushiro se desgarra por dentro por no saber qué hacer, ahhh…me encanta el drama …XD. No hay de que por las palabras, siempre mirando al frente y en alto y nada nos derrumbará ;)

Dark-Kuchiki17: y ahora directo golpe al orgullo de Kaien, mientras Ichigo hace méritos como buen novio, sí, yo creo que Rukia está pensando en algo para él cuando se recuperen ¿no lo crees? jejej. Y como protagonistas ufff… eso va estar que arde…XD

Videl Kurosaki. Aquí señora actualización jejej, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también, como también los cambios en la obra…jeje, le dará un refresco a la compañía, aunque perdiéramos en el camino a nuestro Toushiro…oh.

¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR! De verdad me alagan y me ayudan a visualizar cosas que a veces no se me pasan por la cabeza y que son importantes, pero se esclarecen cuando leo los reviews. n.n también un abrazo a quienes han dejado el fic en favoritos, en alerta y también a quienes simplemente pasan y lo leen.

Besos a todos, se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo C;

Claw-13


	30. Chapter 30

¡Hola! ¿cómo les va? llegó marzo ¬¬, lo cual para mí es sinónimo de "responsabilidad", si hasta el tiempo en este rincón del mundo cambio anunciando la llegada del dichoso mes (no quiero) pero aunn me quedan mis días de relajo y espero tener más y más capítulos para ustedes n.n

(A todo esto ¡morí con el capítulo de esta semana de Bleach! Oh oh oh)

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

ADVERTENCIA: contiene Lemon (-Buenos…-no alcanzó a terminar la frase…)

Y ¡A DISFRUTAR!

CAPITULO 30

El lunes los ensayos fueron de arduo trabajo; escenas, vestuarios, maquillaje ya que a pesar de que la estructura de la obra era la misma había detalles que no eran acertados para los actores tanto como los que tomaron nuevos roles como sus compañeros de escena. Los ensayos de la obra de "Antonio y Cleopatra" quedaron ´postergados hasta nuevo aviso, pues su estreno no era apremiante y la emergencia que los enfrentaba hasta ahora necesitaba de toda la energía para las funciones actuales y los cambios de "Mágica conexión".

La colaboración de los actores fue primordial para que todo funcionara a la perfección, y ellos no decepcionaron a su director, e incluso Kaien se presentó y ensayó con entusiasmo y prestó gran colaboración impropia de él, lo que dejó a todos sus compañeros completamente extrañados del radical cambio, de hecho se logró una compenetración muy real en el escenario en las escenas en las que coincidía con Rukia o Ichigo, fue un grato logro para Isshin se felicitó por haber logrado limar aquellas asperezas, por lo menos, dentro del teatro. Por otro lado, el director no solo dirigió a sus actores con dedicación, también, se entregó a la actuación con una naturalidad que le fue merecedor de los aplausos de sus productores, asistentes y sus propios actores que lo miraban asombrados por su entrega. Karin trabajo sin descanso, sumida por completo en los vestuarios los tiempos y la función de luces y sonidos, fue tan, o más, eficaz que su padre, quien se había enterado de los labio de su hija que Histsugaya había ido a dar un paseo, de estilo "buscando mi yo interior", a la India; al oírlo tan solo apretó los labios sin emitir ningún comentario, fue así que Yuzu supo que, al igual que Karin, él no se lo tragaba, pero siguieron adelante, sin detenerse a pensar los cómo ni los porqué, tenían una obra por delante y la sacarían adelante.

El jueves fue el estreno y nadie pudo disimular el nerviosismo por la primera función de aquella noche. Las estratagemas de Kurosaki para compensar las dificultades de la semana anterior se basaron en ofrecer dos funciones por día durante ese fin de semana para que quienes no quisieran la devolución del dinero tuviera la oportunidad de ver igualmente la obra sin tener que retrasar las las funciones de la semana siguiente, lo que solucionó más de un conflicto. La primera actuación se realizó a las cinco de la tarde y lo nuevos protagonistas se veían tensos, nervioso y un poco ansioso, pero sus compañeros los tranquilizaron dando su apoyo incondicional, recordando que eran todos parte de uno y dedicándoles un "mierda, mierda, mierda" dirigidos por Tatsuki.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Ichigo pensó cuan diferente era estar al otro lado de ser el villano a pasar a interpretar al chico bueno de la obra resultaba extrañamente agradable, pero aún más extraño debió sentirse Ulquiorra, reflexionó: de actuar como el padre de Doego ahora lo hacía como Antonio, un papel inclinado al antagonismo, presente en toda la obra, un trabajo casi, imposible para apenas unos días, lo logro sin problemas, y no solo eso, no mostró ningún titubeo, ningún falló en los diálogos, y mostró una seguridad tal que parecía haber ensayado por meses, además le dio personalidad, creando una atractiva estampa y haciéndolo propio, sin tergiversar ni imitar lo que él había creado antes, sino apropiándose del personaje, lo admiró por eso; era un actor extraordinario; pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás, se permitió recordar, y lo notó en la atmosfera que se creaba en las escenas con Rukia, el mundo se detenía y el aire que cruzaba entre ellos se llenaba de una electricidad que dejaba al público mudo y expectante. Pensar en los dos mundos y las dificultades que envolvían a Diego y a Paula que debían enfrentar por amor, y reconocer ese mismo sentimiento en él, lo hacía sentir que todo lo que decía, lo que miraba, lo que actuaba era más real y sincero, y eso lo veía el público manifestándolo con suspiros, llantos y comentarios románticos. Era cierto, era verdad, era la realidad, se reconoció, entre Rukia y él había algo más allá que la química del escenario, eran vibración, pasión, tensión, había verdadera magia cruzando entre ellos.

Cuando las cortinas se bajaron y volvieron a subir para que los actores saludaran, en la primera función, sintieron el apoyo y la emoción cuando el aplauso cerrado los dejó sin aliento, todos recibieron su justa ovación, pero los nuevos protagonistas fueron avasallados con los más altos vitoreo, fue entonces que Isshin se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado y que la emergencia había sido superada.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

La satisfacción de su orgullo, su cuerpo, su vida, era un regalo que no podría haber tomado de mejor manera, celebrarlo en sus brazos era un dulce manjar de dioses, que le fue otorgado después de haber cumplido con éxito su trabajo. Ulquiorra abrazó los hombros de esa damita que se acurrucaba en sus brazos mientras sentía que la vida volvía a tener sentido, por lo menos, en aquel punto. No sería para siempre, lo tenía muy claro había demasiada culpa, demasiada tristeza, demasiada compasión, por ella y por él mismo, pero, por lo menos, durante ese lapsus de tiempo quería desfrutar cuanto pudiera de ese cariño que se le ofreció bañado de la dulzura de aquella mujer que cubría cada rincón de sus cinco sentidos.

Cuando ella se movió otra vez en sus brazos perdió el aliento, Orihime comenzaba abrír los ojos y la luz que salía por las cortinas bañaba su piel haciéndola lucir aún más cálida de lo que sabía que era, más brillante de lo que él había descubierto, más embriagadora que cualquier buen vino que él haya bebido, estaba perdido.

-Buenos…-no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Ulquiorra ya tomaba sus labios, los enlazaba en círculos magistrales, haciéndola perder el sentido.

Lo abrazó y se zambulló entre sus torbellinos de pasión, como bien lo había sentido cuando la dulzura de haber hecho el amor por primera vez se desvanecía y las oleadas de completa pasión las reemplazaban, lo que la sorprendió y deleitó, tomó el cuello masculino mientras pronunciaba su nombre entre gemidos, su piel se volvía a encender y sus propias manos exploraban ese cuerpo que había sido tan suyo. Ulquiorra besó su boca, lamió sus labios, acaricio su frente y mejillas cayendo una vez más bajo su cuello, al mismo tiempo que la chica perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio y solo oía la respiración entrecortada de él, cuando ese hombre con sus manos largas, suaves y flexibles se deslizaban por sus pechos generoso se arqueó cuando alcanzó sus pezones duros del deseo junto a su visible desenfreno de todo su ser, él siguió explorando cada rincón de esas peligrosas curvas, fascinado y sin aliento, sintiéndose como en una montaña rusa de sensaciones, texturas y terreno, era el mágico regalo que el cielo le había entregado. Orihime plasmó sus manos en la espalda de él y comenzaron su viaje hacia aguas turbulentas, mirándolo con ojos aún más curiosos que durante la oscuridad de la noche mientras él no perdía su tiempo y quemaba su retina con esas imágenes de ella, tan linda y excitada bajo esa luz mañanera dándose un festín entre sus pechos, su cintura, caderas, muslos y texturas escondidas.

Estaba completamente entregada a él, y ansió que llenarse, que él se vaciara en ella y se entregaran al sabroso placer de estar juntos en sus cuerpos, por eso tomó ese rostro tan llenó culpa y le dio un beso con toda la ansiedad que sentía al interior de todo su ser, luego lo separó y lo miró a los ojos ardiendo de deseos, Ulquiorra asintió y con la misma pasión le dio lo que le pedía, en silencio, entró en ella con fuerza y marcó con la misma avidez el ritmo de su danza, Orihime gritó en la cima de su éxtasis y él la siguió con gran placer llenándola por cada rincón, olvidando todo excepto al ser precioso que se unía con él. Se desplomó en su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con verdadero agotamiento.

-…días-terminó Orihime jadeante.

-muy buenos-respondió el chico y se deslizó a un lado-¿desayunas?

-mmm…me encantaría.

-espera aquí.

Ulquiorra se levantó tomó los pantalones y se los puso, ella lo observó con timidez, aun no creía que la intimidad corporal incluida, ahora, en su relación podría causarle sonrojos, no después de su noche y esa mañana pero lo sentía, pensó que eso formaba parte de su carácter y que sería muy difícil de quitar…o tal vez nunca lo haría, eso solo lo diría el tiempo.

-Hime-la llamó desde la puerta observando como su rostro reflejaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, era encantadora-gracias

Inoue se sentó en la cama cubriendo su pecho con las sabanas.

-¿por qué?-preguntó sorprendida-yo no…

-por estar, por entrar, por arrástrame aquí-le sonrió y observó cómo sus ojos cambiaban de tono y su semblante combinaban al orgullo y la felicidad.

-en ese caso debería…

-no, no quiero más gracias de tu parte, solo acepta las mías

-en ese caso…de nada.

-traeré algo- la dejó en medio de ese mar de ropas, sábanas arrugadas y con esa satisfacción, esa alegría de sentirse plena.

La dulzura de sus primeros besos, la suavidad de sus primeras caricias, la intensidad de su primer temblor de su cuerpo serían guardado en ese baúl de recuerdos en su memoria, jamás lo olvidaría, y más si eso lo había hecho con quien ella amaba. No sabía cuales era los sentimientos de él, pero por lo menos sabía que había hecho lo posible para que fuera tierno, suave, inolvidable, se forzó para no hacerle daño y eso era algo que siempre recordaría en su corazón.

Sin embargo, también estaba consiente de ese caparazón que lo envolvía, perfectamente podría haberse convertido en un ermitaño si se lo hubiera propuesto, y eso debía combatirlo con verdadera avidez si quería ser feliz y permanecer junto a él, porque tenía claro que no lo sería sin él, porque había algo que los arrastraba a los dos en un abismo que solo podían saltar juntos, de alguna forma sabía, lo sentía en su alma. Tendría que ser fuerte y hacérselo saber, tendría que ser luchar y esforzarse para que él también lo creyera, y poco a poco, la amara.

-jugo, un poco de café…-Ulquiorra entró con una bandeja para dos y sentó en la cama- y tostadas con mermelada ¿te parece bien?

-perfecto-Orihime se inclinó y lo besó en los labios-es perfecto.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Los ensayos para la segunda obra de la compañía comenzaron dos semanas después de la emergencia, todos colaboraron con entusiasmo y agrado para las funciones programadas para mayo. Todos, menos Ulquiorra quien se desvinculó por completo de la obra, lo cual causó gran extrañeza, por parte de sus compañeros y, sobre todo, por su director.

-no entiendo por qué no quieres participar en la obra-le reprendió Isshin en su oficina-¿no te sientes cómodo? ¿estás con otros proyectos? ¿o no quieres actuar?

-no…-le respondió el muchacho sentado frente a él-…son problemas personales.

-¿nada de lo que diga te va convencer?-preguntó resignado.

-no, lo siento

-tendré que aprender a aceptarlo. Me costará encontrar a alguien tan bueno como tú.

-no estaría tan seguro.

-¿no puedes revocar tu decisión?-insistió

-no…-Ulquiorra caviló las posibilidades y las contrariedades; y su resultado solo le apuntaban una dirección; ser franco y decirle sus planes-Director…también voy a dejar "mágica conexión" cuando termine la temporada

-¿qué'-isshin se levantó de un salto- ¿nos abandonas?

-debo irme.

-pero….isshin paseo de un lado a otro tratando de hallar una solución-pensé que, por lo menos, continuarías una temporada más-se detuvo y fijó la mirada en él-¿Qué está pasando, Schiffer?

-no puedo seguir aquí, es una decisión personal- una muy personal se recordó. Debía desvincularse y desvincularla a ella, crear lazos no lo haría olvidar ni podría hacer lo que esa mujer necesitaba, él no sería capaz de entregárselo, por eso era mejor que ellos se olvidaran uno del otro lo antes posible. Quiso que fuera antes, no pensaba que todo se volviera tan cuesta arriba; tener una relación íntima entre sus cuerpos, y sin querer, llenar de recuerdos su oscura soledad, lo había movido, le había abierto una puerta que creía cerrada y, también, lo había llenado de terror. No podía quedarse y echar raíces, menos crear otra familia, porque eso era lo que ella necesitaba, aunque no lo supiera ahora, y él no era quien para crearla con ella. -no puedo quedarme

-¿no puedes o no quieres?

El resopló y lo miró cansado.

-ambas.

Isshin pensó que su decisión sería irrevocable a menos que algo extraordinario sucediera, pero ese algo extraordinario no estaba en sus manos.

-bien-dijo resignado y le ofreció la mano-sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros, eres parte de este teatro, alma de esta obra, tomaste un desafío importante y lo cumpliste con creces, eres un gran actor y no me hubiese gustado perderte, pero ya no depende de mí ¿verdad?

-no…-movió la cabeza en negación-disfrutaré estos últimos cuatro meses…

-¿cuatro meses?-ambos hombres se voltearon al oír una voz tras ellos.

-Orihime-dijo el director

-¿cuatro meses?-volvió a preguntar fijándose tan solo en Ulquiorra.

-cuatro meses-le confirmó él.

-no me lo dijiste.

-Orihime-intervino Isshin

-lo siento director-dijo sorprendida junto a un deje pesar-no era mi intensión escuchar solo pasaba y…

-Hime-la llamó Ulquiorra.

-lo siento-Inoue dio media vuelta y se marchó caminando, aumentando la velocidad a cada paso, no quería huir, pero lo estaba haciendo, no quería sufrir, pero estaba doliendo. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al vestuario, tomó sus cosas mientras lágrimas caían, los murmullos tras su espalda sonaban afligidos brindando consuelo, y que ella desalentó con cuidado, y esa voz daba vueltas en su memoria diciéndole que él se iría en cuatro meses, y finalmente salió del teatro.

-tendrás que hablar con ella-le dijo Isshin.

El director era un gran observador, gran parte de su éxito se debía a esa habilidad, por eso supo interpretar muy bien lo que sus ojos veía, y vieron durante esas semanas, y también comprendía el corazón inquieto y lleno de temores de un hombre.

-si

-no siempre lo que creemos que es lo correcto lo es realmente-el director tomó unas carpetas sobre la mesa y las ordenó, buscando la mejor manera de decir lo que tenía en mente- arriesgarse, por algo que vale la pena, puede ser el mejor camino.

-yo ya me he equivocado. No quiero arrastrarla…

-date otra oportunidad, dásela a ella-Ishhin fue hasta la puerta y tomó la puerta, pero antes de marcharse y darle un tiempo se volteó-escucha muchacho; la vida no es obra de teatro y nunca se repite una tras otra.

-no quiero causarle dolor

-es imposible evitarlo, sufrirá de todas maneras, piensa en ello.

El director cerró la puerta y lo dejó frente a la ventana del escenario ¿Qué debía hacer?.

"Nada", se convenció, había tomado una decisión y la seguiría. Distancia eso era lo que hacía falta, una que atenuaría la despedida final, la definitiva, tal vez así aprendía a sacar esas raíces que se habían aferrado en su corazón y su alma.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-déjame ver-insistió la morena.

-no

-vamos Ichigo, tienes que dejarme ver.

-no, no y no

-pero…eres un imbécil. Si no me dejas ver te juro que…

-¿que qué Rukia?-la presionó alentado por la emoción del enfrentamiento.

-te dio un golpe tan duro que nunca más me negarás nada-le mostró el puño-ahora…- frunció el ceño.

Le encantaba hacerla enfadar, pero bien sabía lo capaz de eso y mucho más, por eso tomó el camino fácil.

-con una condición.

-¿cuál?

-dejaras a tu dichoso Chappy fuera de tu cama

-No. Chappy no-lo miró frustrada-eso es trampa, además mi inspección es por pura buena voluntad, es por tu salud, Ichigo.

-¿y qué me decías tú por el jarabe?

-demonios-se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de frente-de acuerdo, Chappy afuera.

-bien-Ichigo bajó los brazos tomó las puntas de su sudadera pero se detuvo-promételo.

-¿qué?

-que lo prometas.

-pero…-replicó dejando atrás la satisfacción de la victoria.

-y con las manos al frente.

-eres imposible… bien, ahí están-mostró las manos-lo prometo. Ahora quítate la polera.

-no sabía que quisieras verme con tantas ganas-la miró suspicaz.

-Idiota-de espaldas, ella misma tomó la prenda y se la quitó. Se quedó de hielo por unos segundos, solo mirarlo le quitaba el aliento, ese cuerpo sano y fuerte estaba en un mar de colores donde predominaba el amarillo, no pudo evitar poner su boca en una "o" insonora y lo tocó con suavidad.

-no es tan malo como se ve- no eran el color lo que impresionaba sino el alcance en su piel. Rukia deslizó sus manos por toda la región machacada, con manos suaves y delicadas.

-oh, Ichigo…-acarició la espalda y acomodó su mejilla en ella-no tenías que hacerlo.

-tenía y lo hice.

Ella en una acción de puro placer lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Rukia…-era suave delicada y con una tristeza que le llegó a las entrañas. Él cerró los ojos sintiendo la respiración de esa criatura a su espalda, le fue imposible evitar sentir unos terribles deseos de estrecharla contra su pecho y sentir su cuerpo entre sus manos, sus labios, su piel, respiró hondo tratando esquivar sus pensamientos lascivos en los que la tenía bajo su cuerpo-no hagas eso…-su voz salió ronca y acaramelada, como un suave ruego, o promesas oscuras.

-¿qué cosa?-respondió cautivada por su respiración de pronto irregular- ¿qué estoy haciendo?-se apretó más a él.

-eso exactamente-se deslizó más adelante y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se separó de ella. Vio sus ojos tan oscuros y brillantes, mirándolo solo a él en el mundo, quiso no ser considerado y tomarla ahí mismo, mientras sus ojos se devoraban unos a los otros, pero no era el momento-Rukia…voy a buscar una mantas-se levantó y giró-dormiré en el sofá.

Rukia se quedó en silencio hasta que él regreso junto a ella, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabía sin que se lo dijera que él la deseaba, pero se le resistía ¿por qué? ¿tiempo? ¿le estaba dando tiempo?¿Por qué pensaba que necesitaba tiempo? ¿qué pasaba con él?, ella no necesitaba tiempo, se dijo. Lo miró cuando se enfundaba la polera por la cabeza, y pensó lo idiota que era por creerlo, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Ella lo olvida, olvidaba todo cuando estaba junto a él, sentía avidez, pasión, ternura, entrega, generosidad; todo a la misma vez, solo había una forma de relajar esas ansias: era tocándolo, sintiendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo, dejándose llevar. Era distinto, era completamente diferente a lo que había querido forzar Shiba, y si bien no era fácil superar esa experiencia, había algo que desequilibraba por completo la balanza: confianza, confiaba ciegamente en Ichigo, sabía que él no intentaría hacer nada que ella no quisiera y ella, la verdad, quería intentar hacer muchas cosas a él. Dio un profundo suspiro lo que hizo que él se volviera y la mirara; Era distinto, demasiado distinto.

-Ichigo-fijo sus ojos en los de él-nunca sería igual contigo.

El desvió su rostro.

-no lo sé, Rukia.

-te lo estoy diciendo- se levantó y se acercó, le enmarcó la cara con suavidad y lo obligó a mirarla-es diferente contigo, siempre. Confió en ti.

Él sonrió, ella no necesitaba más, le sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos, ambos sintieron sus corazones desbocados. No hubo palabras, cuando él le acarició su cuello y masajeó sus hombros con delicadeza y dedicación en círculos, ella se preguntó si se podía morir de placer por un simple masaje de hombros. Sus ojos se buscaron y se encontraron cuando el peli-naranjo le tomó las manos.

-Rukia…hay en lo que he estado pensando…y es que…seguiré quedándome aquí.

Ella lo miró extrañada, sin entender a lo que se refería.

-eso…ya lo sé, tú…me cuidas.

-no, me refiero a que…-se aclaró la garganta y miró al suelo-yo…

-Ichigo…-frunció el ceño-…que quieres decir- él se soltó nervioso y caminó.

Era más difícil de lo que pensó en otro momento, era lo más complejo, trancado y complicado que se había planteado hacer en su vida.

-quiero cuidarte, Rukia.

-eso ya lo sé-se le acercó, tomó su mano y lo buscó con los ojos. Realmente, Ichigo Kurosaki, pensó la morena, tenía el pulso y la mirada como si estuviera en el borde de un precipicio, si se lo hubieran dicho no lo hubiera creído, él estaba asustado y lo disfrutó, demasiado hasta que tuvo que reprimir una pequeña risilla- Ichigo…

-no te rías ahora, por favor-la miró serio.

-yo no…-sonrió maliciosa-oh, Ichigo es que es tan…

-quiero que vivamos juntos.

Silencio.

-…aquí, Rukia-la sonrisa se borró de sus labios, perpleja por sus palabras. Los segundos pasaban como el preludio de una tormenta. Ocho, nueve, diez y seguían avanzando-di algo-dijo a punto de estallar de la ansiedad, de la necesidad de una respuesta.

-vivir juntos-él asintió-es…-sus pensamientos iban y venían sin mucha coherencia, pensó que estaban juntos, que estaban viviendo juntos, por un tiempo, pero ponerlo como algo definitivo era…-Dios, Ichigo-la respuesta se asomó por la cabeza tan irónicamente clara que quiso llorar- sí, claro que sí-asombroso.

-¿sí?-preguntó incrédulo.

-eso he dicho-puso las manos en las caderas sin evitar contener la sonrisa en sus labios.

-oh…-no dijo más y la besó hasta perder el aliento, olvidando las precauciones, tan solo con la respuesta de un sí retumbando en la cabeza. Ella se abrazó a él con demanda, domina por el placer de sentir sus labios en los suyos luego de mucho tiempo sin saborearlos de verdad, sin degustarlos con verdadero deleite, desenfrenado y hambriento, cómo lo extrañaba.

-Ichigo, no vas a dejarme así...

-¿dejarte?-apoyó la frente en la de ella-no voy a dejarte…-la acaricio con la mejilla.

-vamos a cerrar este trato-se separó unos pocos centímetros y lo miró fijamente- te quiero esta noche conmigo, Ichigo.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

¡Oh! Sí, hasta acá el capítulo y, la verdad es que la continuación va a tener un grado de responsabilidad de parte de ustedes ¿Quieren lo que se insinúa? ¿O lo paso por alto?, lo digo porque, tal vez, a muchos no les guste el lemon, por eso quisiera saber si es un exceso poner otro (no quería poner dos en un capítulo, y eso sonó pervertido, sí, lo sé) a sí que denme su opinión y vemos lo que pasa ;)

RINCÓN DE LOS REVIEWS:

Videl Kurosaki: sí, pobre Shiro, tendrá que idear algo para demostrar no es él el culpable de todo, ahora, el proble es el saber cómo lo hará. Uh…me lo pusiste difícil, pero me he puesto a pensar en qué hacer con respecto a ello, tal vez resulte algo más adelante con tu pareja ;)

Kotsuki Kurosaki: ¡oh! Sí, son sentimientos encontrados con esas dos situaciones. Aquí hay más Ichiruki (tenía que equilibrar la balanza como protagonista. Los abandoné un tiempo jejej) sí, Rukia tendrá los dos protagónicos, pero no actuara con Ulquiorra porque él hace de Antonio en "mágica conexión" (uno de los papeles más antagónicos), la primera obra, creo que muchos se confundieron (y hago mi mea culpa) porque los dos personajes de Ichigo fueron "Antonio", fue algo muy raro, porque primero cree mi obra y después pensé en que nuestros personajes actuaran en "Antonio y Cleopatra", y por cosas del destino "Antonio", en ambas obras, era Ichigo…XD. En fin, pero creo que aquí se aclara todo.

No hay de qué, cuando se puede ayudar lo hago encantada. =)

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: sí, Kaien quedó por el suelo con todo, se lo merecía jejej…¡uf! Con respecto a Ulquiorra y Rukia en "Antonio y Cleopatra" (creo que ahora quedó más claro) no va, Ulquiorra reemplaza a Ichigo como "Antonio" en la primera obra, la que actualmente (en tiempos de la historia) están haciendo funciones. Lo que pasa es que en los papeles de Ichigo ambos roles tenían el nombre de "Antonio" (no se alineación cósmica me llevaron a eso, en serio que me di cuenta mucho después de la coincidencia… XD) y Ulquiorra será el personaje más antagónico de "Mágica conexión" (Antonio amigo de Paula) y eso pudo haber causado la confusión.

darisu-chan: ¡no hay drama! No te preocupes. Me alegro mucho de leer tus comentarios y que te haya gustado las situaciones actuales de la parejas aunque se nos complicó ahora …jeje, por otro lado, hay capítulos que les cambio la restricción, tal vez por eso no puedas verlos…intentaré avisar antes pero no prometo nada porque, hay veces en que los capítulos se arman solos y ¡bum! tengo algo escrito no apto para menores …XD.

Gaby IchiRuki: y se viene más intrigas ¡adoro el drama! Pero aún más me gusta darles soluciones a los enredos, aunque a veces ni yo misma sé cómo desenredarlos jajaj.

AS Carabajal: (Cap. 28) sí se lo merecía, aunque los dos quedaron hecho polvo… pero alguien está acompañado y el otro no jejej. Bueno la escena UlquiHime, la hice para darle una insinuación a lo que se vendría, pensando en que ella; como una chica inocente, sin experiencia en las artes oscuras de amar (suena cursi) se acostumbre a esas sensaciones, para que cuando llegue el día no esté asustada y más bien disfrute del momento. ¡a mí también me encantó lo del estornudo! Tenía que ponerlo resultaba tan…natural...jeje.

(Cap. 29) es odiable Aizen, pero va con él, es un villano por naturaleza , le viene bien ser el maldito frío y calculador con ganas de vengarse de lo que se le cruce, pero veamos lo que sucede…¡Chan! ¿Podrán superar este momento Shiro y Karin? Esperemos que sí, pero no se sabe lo que puede ocurrir en el camino.

Myskymyheart: Aizen se llevara el premio limón por separar a tan tierna pareja, pero esta tendrá que confiar el uno en el otro aun en la distancia ¿reforzará o debilitará el amor?. Aquí hay más de Ichigo y Rukia espero sus réplicas y comentarios para el próximo capítulo ;) Isshin le dio fuerte en al orgullo Kaien y ¡de qué forma lo hizo! eso salió de momento y desde el fondo del corazón de Isshin…jejej Y UlquiHime ojalá te haya gustada en este capítulo, una intriga más para ellos…ohhh.

Koral Kurosaki: sí, Kaien se llevó grandes golpes jeje…IchiRuki a 1.000%, pero como les dije antes opinen acerca del curso de la insinuación, ¿quieren leerla o lo dejamos ahí solamente? Bueno yo tengo mi inclinación, pero quiero ver la reacción de ustedes….jeje… El HitsuKarin pasa dificultadas y ahora también el Ulquihime ¡drama! Jeje.

Mil gracias por los comentarios y a todos quienes siguen el fic, son una maravilla de público y espero tenerlos hasta el final de la historia, la que pretendo hacer lo más genial que mi cabeza me lo permita…jeje.

Eso, se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	31. Chapter 31

¡Hola! siento por no haber publicado antes pero se me vino una semana ajetreada..ufff, y es mi último día hábil de mis vacaciones de verano ¡NO! Bueno, así es la vida. El capítulo tiene lo que ustedes con sus comentarios decidieron, y yo acepte con gusto. También tengo sorpresas y dedique unas lindas escenas a Hiyori y Shinji, un poco tarde, pero con esto espero haber suplido en algo aquella petición. ¡Ah! Tite me está matando, Bleach cada vez se pone mejor, pero ¿tenía que tomarse la semana del 18 un descanso?...¡Rayos!...en fin, no los aburro más, jejej.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

ADVERTENCIA: sí, hay lemon. (Pronto sus ropas volaron por el cuarto…)

¡A DISFRUTAR!

CAPITULO 31

-Rukia-le tomó el rostro entre las manos-no quiero…

-déjalo, deja esa maldita cautela con la que te empeñas en cubrirme. No soy una niña, sabes que no…y lo que sucedió ya no tiene importancia, no. Quiero estar contigo, en cuantos idiomas te lo tengo que decir-le besó la base de la mandíbula.

-en ninguno más que este-buscó su boca, se sirvió de ella y la estrechó en sus brazos-me vuelves loco-la tomó en vilo y se dirigió a la cama-y han sido semanas horribles.

-no creas que fueron diferente para mí-cayeron en la cama y rebotaron, ella se colgó de su cuello con ojos penetrantes-querías que te acercaras por la noche y me tomaras-lo besó, y deslizó sus manos por el cuello cayendo por la espalda hasta llegar a las puntas de la polera-que me tocaras, me besaras y me hicieras sentir lo que me estás haciendo sentir...ah-dijo cuando él exploraba su cuerpo ansioso de hacerla vibrar con sensaciones tan exquisitas, eróticas e irresistibles que la dejaran sin aliento. Sus manos dibujaban sus líneas con devoción, mirando, oyendo, sintiendo cada una de sus reacciones, era tan poderosa, tenía un poder absoluto sobre él, lo tenía bajo su control total.

Pronto sus ropas volaron por el cuarto como una tormenta, mientras sus pieles se frotaban unas contras las otras ansiosas de explorar, como si hubieran sido años de ausencia. Ichigo bajó por la boca al cuello femenino, y desde sus hombros a el ombligo, perdiéndose en los valles oscuros y llegando a la punta de sus pies. Rukia respiraba con una agitación feroz sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos y su espalda, mientras ardía de una forma que nunca creyó posible. Él la acercó con sus manos tras las rodillas, subió por los costados pegando sus palmas en el cuerpo femenino. Cuando llegó a las caderas la levantó y se acercó hasta alcanzar su boca, la besó con demanda. Ambos de rodillas Rukia se abrazó a él y lo empujó para atrás, lo que los hizo caer al suelo. En el piso se rieron de su locura mientras se miraban con deseo, ternura y pasión.

Sus corazones no pararon de latir, y se agitaban aún más con cada segundo que pasaba, eran como los tambores atronadores antes del ataque de guerra, pero que no sonaban por la guerra sino por la más pura entrega.

-caímos-comentó él mientras apretaba a la morena sobre su pecho y enredaba sus dedos con el cabello azabache.

-lo sé-rió y tomó las manos del peli-naranjo para enlazarlas con las suyas. Rukia estaba a horcadas sobre Ichigo y se negó a dejar su posición de dominio cuando él se removió bajo ella-no, es mi turno.

Él la miró sorprendido, pero sonrió. Ella bajó del cuello hasta sus poderosos hombros dejando un rastro por donde pasaba, siguió por sus pectorales masculinos, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se aceleraban con cada toque que le daba con la lengua en su piel, siguió bajando hasta su abdomen fuerte y marcado, Ichigo encogió sus músculos cuando el aliento de la boca femenina llegaba a sus contornos, Rukia se sintió maravillada y ronroneó traviesa con los sobresaltos masculinos al mismo tiempo que intercambiaba miradas entre sus ojos castaños y su meta.

Ichigo estaba excitado, absolutamente excitado, por sus movimientos sensuales, su seducción pausada y su mirada casi felina.

-Rukia…-dijo y se soltó de sus manos y la tomó por las muñecas para acercarse a su boca, la besó, lamio sus labios, mordió su lengua, buscó su aire y bebió de su mar. Con sus manos recorrió su cuerpo y llegó al lugar entre sus muslos-ahora...-con sus dedos entró en ella y vio como se llenaba del más absoluto placer, cuando gimió se vio perdido, pero luchó por mantener su control. Debía entrar en ella. Cuando terminaron los espasmos de su primer orgasmo, él la levantó para que ambos quedaran sentados con sus cuerpos completamente enredados-tómame Rukia…-le dijo al oído con la voz controlada, ronca, sugerente-tómame.

Rukia perdió el aliento por esas las palabras y esa respiración agitada sobre su oído, se sintió más deseada, más sensual y hermosa que nunca, lo miró a los ojos sintiendo como su sangre bullía con un calor tan intenso como el mismo sol; se movió con cuidado, incapaz de respirar con regularidad, elevó sus caderas y poco a poco se fue hundiendo en él. Se movieron despacio, rápido, acelerados, frenéticos, enloquecidos, sus gemidos se mesclaban con sus nombres y sus gritos con sus besos, sus respiraciones con su delirio hasta que llegaron a la cumbre del más excito placer, temblorosos e incrédulos de haber sobrevivido.

Lo segundos pasaron mientras ellos saboreaban el placer de sus cuerpos.

-eso fue…-Rukia tomó aire, intentando cuerpo que su cuerpo hallara el aire y la fuerza necesaria para seguir hablando- impresionante.

-sí…-coincidió sin poder pensar aun con claridad-lo fue-Poco a poco el ritmo de sus respiraciones se fueron relajando y tornando más regulares-¿estás bien?-le acarició la espalda con suavidad y buscó su mirada, se sintió fuerte, el más fuerte del mundo teniéndola sobre su pecho viendo el contraste de sus pieles, sus texturas-Rukia…

-mejor que nunca-contestó con la voz ronca-mejor que nunca- fue en busca de sus labios y se perdieron en un beso lánguido, suave y lleno de ternura, como una respuesta sin palabras. Ichigo la tomó y la elevó hasta la cama para dejarla sentada, a la vez que se fascinaba con los colores que la luz de la noche le otorgaba a esa morena. Rukia no dijo nada, tan solo estiró su mano y lo invitó a su lado, Ichigo aceptó y la tendió en sus brazos. Abrazados, dejaron que sus pensamientos fluyeran como el agua y reconocieran que aquello era algo fuera de lo normal y los envolvía en algo que se hundía en sus pechos y crecía vigoroso con cada segundo que pensaba el uno en el otro. Fue esa emoción la que embargó a Ichigo en oleadas tan enormes y fuertes que sintió una desesperación gigantesca; tenía que decírselo, tenía que hablar lo que su corazón no soportaba mantener callado. La besó con todo lo que sentía pegado a sus entrañas, la miró a los ojos y saltó al precipicio.

-te amo…-dijo con la respiración entrecortada-no…espero que me correspondas ahora…solo quería que lo supieras, Rukia.

Ella lo miró con asombro, luego con una ternura infinita y finalmente con una calidez invadió todo su cuerpo, con lentitud asomó una sonrisa misteriosa. Ichigo sintió que las llamas ardían bajo sus pies…necesitaba alguna reacción una palabra un solo movimiento, pero solo recibía ese curva en sus labios y un absoluto silencio.

-Rukia…dime…

-sí…-le acarició la mejilla, luego pasó su pulgar por la boca de ese obstinado hombre que ya no fruncía su ceño de enojo sino de preocupación y expectación ¡Cómo lo disfrutó!

-¿sí qué?-le tomó el rostro con su manos- por favor dímelo- se acercó a su frente- no creo poder soportarlo.

-Ichigo-lo separó y se enfrentó a su tormento- oh, cómo eres idiota.

-enana…

-sí, Ichigo…yo- lo tomó por el cuello-te amo- lo arrastró hasta ella- déjame demostrártelo una vez más.

Se arrastraron hasta los confines del universo llegaron a galaxias aun no descubiertas y más, viajaron entre las estrellas y descubrieron soles más calurosos que el de la tierra. Vieron su futuro, planearon su familia, su carrera y su hogar, se amaron con ternura, con deseo, desenfreno no hubo límites para ellos durante esa noche, rodeados por la premura de saber que eran uno del otro, saber que se pertenecían, saber que eran amados y correspondidos.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Las ramas se removieron entre los brillos del crepúsculo de la tarde de primavera, cada vez más cálida con el paso de los días, el movimiento de los arboles siguió avanzando mientras el silencio del bosque se iba rompiendo entre pisadas, suspiros, pero por sobre todo, gritos.

-¿no puedes apurar un poco el paso, torturako?-gritó la rubia a tres metros del rubio.

-te alcanzo cuando quero, niñita

Durante el verano Hiyori y Shinji hicieron una apuesta: quién escupiera las pepas de sandía más lejos estaría a merced de los deseos del otro por una noche. La contienda fue dura y frenada, a cada cinco intentos Hiyori le pedía a Hitsugaya que Shinji repitiera su último tiro porque estaba convencida que había hecho trampa, y para evitar sus gritos Toushiro acababa cediendo, y Hirako, irritado y molesto, pedía lo mismo cada tres tiros por la misma razón. No se dieron tregua durante más de media hora, hasta que harto de los gritos y de ser el moderador de tan ridícula apuesta, el peli-blanco determinó que el ganador sería la rubia (Hiyori no aceptaba las decisiones arbitrarias que les desfavorecieran y Hirako, por lo menos, las respetaba). Por eso estaban allí, avanzando entre hojas y rocas bajó un cielo casi violeta, porque solo durante las noches de primavera era posible tener una vista tan asombrosa de las estrellas, y Shinji estaba obligado acompañarla cargando el implemento necesario para verlas.

-¿a quién le dices niñita, eh?….-miró su reloj-apura, idiota tienes que poner el equipo.

-¿yo? ¿y por qué yo?, es tu maldito telescopio.

-fuiste tú quien perdió la apuesta, o quieres que te lo refresque.

-sí, claro…-murmuró para sí mientras avanzaba con el aparato en la mano, el trípode en la espalda y su bolso en el cuello.

-ya casi oscurece, vamos antes que…-Hiyori quedó sin palabras al llegar al claro. Era una imagen maravillosa, la nitidez del cielo la dejaron helada de la impresión y la brillantez de las estrellas sin aliento, era realmente hermoso.

-antes que qué…-dijo cuando llegó y la vio maravillada, enmudecida de la impresión, con sus ojos emocionados brillando al cielo con devoción y anhelo, como si se conectara con los astros sobre su cabeza. El rubio guardó silencio observando el espectáculo frente a él; bajo un cielo completamente estrellado, el retrato de Hiyori perdida en un fondo el.

-es…-giró la cabeza y lo sorprendió mirándola con atención-¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó irritada, muévete no tenemos toda la noche, idiota.

-ven a echar una mano si tanto te urge.

-yo no voy a tocar nada, tú vas armarlo, tu perdiste yo gané, soy la que manda, tú eres el esclavo y ahora mueve el culo.

Shinji tomó todo el equipo y lo armó con la poca paciencia que contaba, mientras murmuraba entre dientes las mil y una injusticias que se habían cometido en su contra teniendo como gestor a su linda y tierna compañera.

-¿terminaste?-instó cruzada de brazos a dos metros de él.

-no-dijo cuando estaba a punto de ajustar la imagen del lente.

-déjame-lo apartó y miró por el telescopio-esto va más a la izquierda-lo giró-y esto más a la derecha- y movió el soporte-Perfecto. Mira y aprende, Hiratonto-lo empujó a la mirilla-ves a la izquierda, ese es el cinturón de orión, una de las constelaciones más nítidas desde esta parte del mundo, más abajo esté el can mayor y sobre él la constelación de géminis…

Shinji oía con atención cada palabra que salía de la boca de ella, siempre lo sorprendía cuando hablaba de esa forma, comunicando en lugar de gritando, seria sin estar irritada y mostrando en lugar de ocultarse con sarcasmo, eran esos astros lejanos los que la envolvían en una atmosfera mágica que la hechizaba. Una arista más de esa chica, de esa particular mujer, la única de la que él era plenamente consciente; lo molestaba, lo irritaba y encajaba en una forma completa en su vida.

-si miras un poco más arriba podrás ver el can menor…¡ahhh! nunca me cansaré de observarlas-dijo para sí-es una lástima no poder hacerlo a diario ¿no crees Shinji?

-sí…-volvió la vista al lente-una lástima.

El tiempo pasó deprisa, antes que se dieran cuenta de la hora, ya pasaba de la media noche, habían pasado los minutos como si fueran segundos cuando la chica enumeraba las estrellas más importantes de cada constelación y, cuando él no le hallaba sentido a los trazos de estas, ella le daba un golpe para que siguiera su línea de pensamiento e imaginación. Luego de una silencio profundo, en el que el rubio se había centrado en hallar a la osa mayor, Hiyori tuvo que admitir que no habría sido lo mismo sin él, de verdad se estaban divertido.

-está haciendo frío. Desarma todo, me voy a mi casa-se sentó en una roca, se cruzó de piernas y ordenó- y apúrate.

Shinji maldijo entre dientes, se asentó la boina y comenzó a empacar todo de nuevo, s mientras murmuraba.

-¿qué dices que no te escuchó?-gritó para irritarlo.

-que te jodan Hiyori-le contestó aireado.

-que te den, maldito Hirako-le respondió y cruzó los brazos.

-tu preguntaste-repuso y silbó mientras guardaba el artefacto en su caja. Después de la lucha por juntar las patas del trípode y colgar los bolsos en su hombro, se incorporó solo para percatarse que su amiga se había adelantado unos tres metros de él, con resignación suspiró y la siguió.

La noche estaba helando con rapidez, el frío lo acompañó el hambre y el hambre al cansancio, pero ya poco importaba, había disfrutado mirando las estrellas junto a ella, era desagradable sí, insoportable sí, irrespetuosa también, pero eran esas características las que más lo desconcertaban y hacían de ella alguien especial. Le gustaba estar con ella, concluyó, era extraño pensar que podía echarla de menos y aún más extraño pensar en que lo hacía, desde que la conocía solo se habían dejado de ver por una semana, estaba acostumbrado…no, más bien, adecuado a ella, mimetizado, y eso, algunas veces, le daba escalofríos.

Hiyori siguió su camino a una distancia que iba aumentando paso a paso, porque no quería caer en el error de sentir compasión por él y pasar un peso innecesario sobre sus hombros, para que él descansara, no, él había perdido y ella ganado y quería torturarlo con ello, sonrió con malicia cuando se volteó para mirar cómo se agazapaba por el peso, se volteó y siguió andando mientras sus pensamientos fueron divagando en su cabeza saltando de un evento a otro a lo largo de su vida y que extrañamente (arrugó la frente con la revelación) todos él estaba presente, Shinji era su mejor amigo no…la verdad, es que las circunstancias lo habían hecho casi su camarada, casi, porque la mayoría de las veces peleaban en lugar de conversar, pero esa era la mejor parte de toda su relación; insultar, molestar, perseguir, enrabiar y ver que él no se quedaba plantado dejándolo pasar, le devolvía las palabras sin cautela y eso la divertía, mucho, en grandes cantidades, demasiado…¡Rayos!, pensó, le encantaba, además él siempre estaba ahí, junto a ella, estuvo en la separación de sus padres, en la muerte de su abuela, en la mudanza que la dejaría sola una vez más por cambiar de ciudad; pero no fue así; ¡Aún se acordaba de la enorme sorpresa que se llevó cuando él le contó que él también se cambiaría junto a ella, que serían vecinos! Quiso llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, a lo que decidió darle un satisfactorio golpe en las costillas, ganándose un gruñido y una queja que dejaron a Hirako en el suelo, justo a tiempo para que ella se limpiara el lagrimón de sus ojos, Shinji al único que realmente, creía, que de algún modo, podría entenderla y sí, le tenía cariño.

¡cariño! Maldición se reprendió, cómo se le ocurría pensar que sentía cariño por ese animal necio, las estrellas debieron haberle hecho perder la razón y el sentido común por siquiera cruzársele aquello por la cabeza. Golpeó con el pie el terreno, mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de hacérselo pagar a ese imbécil por hacerla pensar lo que estaba pensando, patió una piedra pero un error de calculo hiso que también se pegara con el suelo.

-¡mierda!- gruñó y se tomó el pie con las manos-ahh…maldito Shinji- se apoyó en su pie bueno por unos segundos hasta que sintió que el terreno de una forma extraña se removía y se apoyó en ambas piernas- qué pasa- se sobresaltó, mientras la tierra emitía un raro crujido

-Shinji…-llamó con cautela pero sin ser capaz de dar un paso-Shinji…-volvió a llamar más fuerte como el crujido de la tierra.

-Hiyori-respondió el rubio poniéndose alerta, se sacó el bolso del cuello y lo dejó a un lado-Hiyori-gritó buscándola con la vista y deshaciéndose del resto de la carga.

- ¡SHIN…!-logró gritar antes de que su voz se perdiera por completo.

-¡HIYORI!-Grito como desenfrenado cuando la voz se perdió. Dejó tirado todo para ir tras ella.

Frió sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba frío. No quería pensar lo que le podía haber pasado pero su cabeza seguía pasando una serie de imágenes catastróficas de innumerables posibilidades y terror fue el sentimiento que definía de forma más clara lo sentía en toda su piel. Un escalofrío en su espalda "demonios", pensó mientras sus pasos parecían no acercarlo. "No puede ser una mala señal, no", se dijo, "estará bien, si ella estará bien", pero el sudor frío en su sien le puso la carne de gallina. y rogó "Hiyori…más te vale estar bien".

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

No fueron las mejores circunstancias, ni momento y menos lugar, era un tonto si no reconocía eso, por esa razón tenía que hablar con ella, Orihime se lo merecía, pero su cuerpo, su mente ni su boca encontraban la forma adecuada de hacerlo. ¿El teléfono?, no, ella necesitaba una cara, un rostro, le debía una explicación frente a frente. Por eso tocaba el timbre desesperadamente, intentando que le diera la oportunidad de, aunque sea, ofrecerle unas disculpas.

Golpeó la puerta, no contestó, la llamó al celular, la misma respuesta, gritó su nombre a viva voz, y lo ignoró por completo. "Me lo merezco" concluyó, debió habérselo contado antes de que se enterara como lo hiso, a escondidas, sin embargo, ante esa idea debía objetar una sola cosa; No tenía intenciones de contárselo nunca, planeaba marcharse sin voltear atrás, sin pasado sin futuro, sin nada, una salida limpia. No obstante, sus planes no se dieron como esperaba, a lo que se le sumó una serie de circunstancias, reacciones y emociones que experimentó, con tanta fuerza, que lo dejaron a la deriva y con un peso enorme sobre los hombros; Se sentía culpable.

Darse por vencido, no estaba en sus planes e intento lo que cualquier desesperado haría; trepó a su alcoba. Con movimientos sencillo y prolijos, se subió por la muralla, se apoyó en los adornos sobre la puerta del costado izquierdo de la casa, luego con la mano derecha llegó a la ventana abierta, se apoyó en ella y con gran esfuerzo se apoyó con su mano, luego sumó la derecha, para después impulsarse hacia arriba, y con los brazos rígidos pudo adherir sus rodillas, para saltar finalmente dentro de la habitación. Casi sin aliento la vio, estaba allí, tan bella e inalcanzable como los fuegos de artificio.

-¿qué haces aquí?-le dijo levantándose de su tocador junto con los vuelos del camisón asilándoseles con rapidez entre sus piernas, al igual que lo hacía su corazón luego de haber visto como el subía hasta su alcoba. Esa acción hiso que su pulso se elevara por los cielos, sin embargo, había cosas más importantes que resolver o más bien aclarar, por eso no cedería, no, estaba herida de todas las formas posibles; su amistad, el cariño, la confianza, su lealtad e incluso ese pequeño amor que empezaba a nacer, él los había roto en mil pedazos, por eso ella se plantó frente a él con las manos en puño para encararlo-no entiendes que no quería verte.

-Orihime-avanzó un paso hacia ella, pero su tensión lo hiso detenerse de inmediato. No lo quería ahí y eso le dolió, lo hirió como nunca antes había sentido en su pecho, el rechazo, el olvido, el desamparo, nunca la soledad la había visto tan vacía, sin embargo, él solo quería darle sus disculpas y nada más, nada de promesas imposibles, ilusiones absurdas, él se iría y no volvería, por mucho que eso doliera. Se aclaró la garganta- Inoue quería darte…

-¿a qué has venido, a qué se debe esta irrupción en mi casa?-le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mientras el labio combatía por no temblar

-a darte mis disculpas.

-¿de verdad lo sientes, Ulquiorra?-dijo frunciendo el ceño junto una agitación que comenzaba hacer que sus ojos le escocerán-porque ni vi eso en el teatro, dejaste muy claro lo que harías…sin ningún…estorbo-decidió que lo era-…te iras para no volver.

De nada servía mentir y no estaba allí para darle falsas esperanzas.

-no eres un estorbo…-frunció el ceño, pero ella lo miró con pesar exigiendo su respuesta-si-agachó la cabeza y suspiró-lo tengo decidido.

-¿cuándo pensabas contármelo?-se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos brillaron.

Subió y bajó los hombros.

-nunca

-eres un imbécil-estiró la mano para atrás, juntó toda su fuerza en la palma para darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, pero antes de llegar a su cara la fuerza se evaporó y no pudo más que darle un golpe leve acompañado por las lágrimas-idiota, tarado, tonto-sollozó y cayó en el hombro de él, mientras que con el puño le golpeaba el pecho.

Ulquiorra no hiso nada por calmarla, sufría y él con su llanto, era como si miles de puñaladas se clavaran en su corazón. No la abrazó, ni se movió, solo se paró firme y recibió lo que ella necesitaba gritarle en su cara, y eso fue, pensó, tan malo como el silencio después de su tragedia. Apretó los puños para no abrazarla, para no apretarla contra su pecho, para no arrepentirse y desistir de su marcha.

Poco a poco ella se fue calmando y con ello recuperó las fuerzas, sorbió por la nariz y se irguió nuevamente para plantarle cara y darle lo que estuvo a punto de hacer antes, le dio una cachetada con lo más frió que albergaba su alma.

-quiero la verdad, ¿a qué has venido?-le preguntó cuando se limpiaba la cara.

-te mereces una razón-se volteó y la miró a los ojos.

-no quiero saberlo- su voz sonaba ronca-por favor sal de aquí.

-Ori…

-¿no vas a marcharte?-preguntó cansada.

-no, hasta dártela.

Ella suspiró resignada.

-nunca tuve oportunidad, no contigo.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-me deje llevar por ti, creí llevar el ritmo, pero resultó todo lo contrario.

-no…Orihime, lo que pasó…no planee que pasara-intentó acercase, quería tocar su pelo, oler su aroma pero ella entendió su mensaje y se alejó.

-no, probablemente no, pero está claro que no quieres que continúe… y abandonas, ahora te vas para aislarte de todo…solo porque crees que cometiste un error...por no darle una oportunidad a esto-tocó su propio pecho y cerró los ojos.

Quedó desconcertado, sus palabras definían exactamente lo que había planeado para toda su vida.

-no… no es tan simple…-intentó razonar-quisiera decirte que…-que la quería, que la necesitaba, que la deseaba con cada suspiro, pero solo serviría para hacer todo más difícil, cuando lo que ella anhelaría era una familia, una enorme casa y un patío grande con miles de flores a su alrededor y un perro que lamiera su cara cuando llegara del trabajo, exactamente lo que él se sentía incapaz de brindarle porque estaría presente esa sombra de su pasado, de su error, de su pérdida-no…

-es simple-levantó la voz, abrió con determinación sus ojos y le apuntó el pecho-tienes un miedo terrible de haberte dado cuenta que te quiero y que quiero estar contigo… y que quiero vivir un futuro contigo…y eso te da miedo-sollozó un poco-te da pánico porque también lo deseas…y crees que puedes perderlo, por eso no te vas a arriesgar a, siquiera, intentarlo otra vez…-suspiró-eres patético…y es demasiado triste.

-no quiero que sufras ni que te hagas ilusiones de algo que no puedo darte.

-si superaras tu tragedia…-lo miró con pena-pero no quieres hacerlo…

-es…-se miró las manos-no lo sé…

-vete Ulquiorra-se sentó cansada en su cama-por favor.

-pero…-suspiró-de acuerdo-bajó su cabeza y se dirigió a la ventana-lo siento, Orihime-se colgó y marchó.

Ella suspiró con pesar junto a una pena tan profunda como la soledad que sentía, se frotó los hombros por el frío que albergaba si alma y agachó la cabeza sin poder evitar las lágrimas llenas de la más profunda pena.

-yo también.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

El sudor corría por su cuerpo y él no se daba cuenta, llamaba con desesperación, pero sus oídos parecían impedidos de encontrar alguna señal de Hiyori. Giraba a la izquierda, a la derecha atrás, mas no la veía por ninguna parte.

-¡HIYORI!, demonios, ¡CONTESTA HIYORI!.

-aquí estoy zopenco, ahh…-gritó con debilidad.

Los oídos de Hirako se movieron de forma involuntaria y captaron su voz.

-¡¿Hiyori?!-volvió a llamar.

-estúpido Shinji…-intentó con más fuerza- ¡abajo!

Hirakó miró sus pies a escasos centímetros de su zapatilla había un hoyo enorme, casi un abismo, sus sentidos se agudizaron y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y temerosos.

-Hiyori, ¿estas abajo?

-eso parece- se sonrió con dificultad sosteniendo su hombro-ah…-se quejó.

-¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?

-no tanto como quisiera, idiota, pero me las arreglo.

El rubio pudo por fin soltar el aire que no había sido capaz de exhalar.

-claro un mono pecoso no tiene problemas con la tierra, es su ambiente natural-se burló.

-vuelve a repetirlo, macaco, y te mando una patada en lo que más te duele-se defendió con la voz ronca seguido de una leve tos.

-Hiyori-se alarmó-no te fuerces.

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer-tosió-tontorako. Lleva el telescopio y consigue algo de ayuda.

-no voy a dejarte sola.

-puedo arreglármelas, no soy una miedica. Ándate, yo soy la que manda aquí.

-no, Hiyori-no levantó la voz pero la autoridad era palpable, la chica se asombró y no fue capaz de replicar-te voy a sacar de ahí.

-¿qué?, Shinji no…

-espera ahí.

-¡Hirako!, maldición, ¡Shinji!-lo llamó pero solo sintió como sus pasos se alejaban, frustrada no pudo más que preguntarse qué pretendía hacer-¡Shinji…!-volvió a llamar solo para que el silencio le respondiera-solo espero que sepas lo que harás, bobo.

Una soga, solo una soga. Hirako removió en el bolso para encontrar lo que buscaba, hasta que lo halló, le pertenecía desde los catorce años cuando iba de campamento con los boy scouts, intacta, casi reluciente al sol, tuvo suerte en no necesitarla nunca, hasta ahora se recordó. La tomó con ambas manos y comprobó el largo, el grosor, la consistencia, probó algunos nudos y se sintió satisfecho al probar que no se desarma con la tensión, perfecto, murmuro y siguió el camino hasta Hiyori.

"cinco elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a un camarada. Seis elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña…" era la voz de ella, suave y agradable para su oído, nunca cantaba cuando alguien estaba cerca y menos cuando él lo estaba, pero siempre lograba escucharla sin que ella se percatara. Su voz escondía todo los secretos de esa chica, su fondo algo suave, delicado y femenino, lo tenía tan guardado y escondido como su preciosa voz.

-Hiyori-llamó.

-Shinji-sonrió casi con placer. La oscuridad la había asustado, los sonidos del bosque atormentado y la frialdad de la tierra comenzaban a infundirle algo más que miedo-sácame de aquí.

-a sus órdenes- asintió con la boina y se giró al árbol más cercano, ató la soga al tronco comprobó que el nudo estuviera apretado y que el árbol tuviera la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlos a los dos. Tomó la punta de la cuerda y se la ató a la cintura, la tensó y comenzó su deceso con las piernas fletadas dando saltos para bajar con más facilidad. Era más complejo de esa forma y peligro que con el completo equipo de alpinismo del gimnasio, pero de algo había servido esa experiencia. No pudo ver el fondo del abismo porque la oscuridad lo absorbía todo-Hiyori-llamó

-aquí-dijo a un metro de él.

-bien-arrastró los pies y tocó el fondo, se desató la soga y se acercó a ella-Hiyori.

-Shinji-dijo con los ojos humedecidos y con una expresión triste en su boca, se tomó el hombro y se levantó-al fin llegas tonto-su boca tembló ligeramente, sin ser consciente de que lo hacía.

-hice lo que pude-le tomó el hombro, sintió su frío y su temor-calma.

-¿a quién le dices calma?-replicó subiendo la voz-me caí, esta oscuro, demoraste un siglo en bajar y…-tosió un poco.

-Hiyori-le golpeó su espalda para ayudarla

-no…-lo alejó sin fuerza, cuando intentó tomar aire- Shinji-lo miró- gracias…-y sus ojos se achicaron casi a punto de ceder al cansancio, la conmoción y el alivio, sus fuerzas la abandonaron y se desvaneció.

-no Hiyori, despierta-dijo desesperado, golpeó levemente su mejilla mientras sostenía su cuerpo de ella-vamos Hiyori, no te duermas.

-no…yo-se le cerrraban los ojos.

-maldición Hiyori- vio como sus ojos lo dejaban. Solo una cosa podía hacer para que la adrenalina de ella se subiera tanto como para que se levantara e incluso corriera, y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo; La besaría.

-Hiyori despierta o no podré subirte-le palmo la mejilla, pero no había reacción- no hay de otra, sopórtalo.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, necesitaba su reacción enérgica y abrupta así que, actuó con fuerza y rudeza, los labios lánguidos de Hiyori le permitieron entrar a su antojo, se mescló con sus labios e invadió su boca con su lengua, la exploró y la bebió. Y sin que él mismo fuera consciente, lo saboreo con gusto, no había respuesta y su boca era una rica mescla de dulce y cítrico, tal como se lo había imaginado, sonrió en su mente, porque no sabía hasta ahora cuanto lo deseaba, ¿o sí?, se preguntó, ese era su meta, desde tiempos remotos, ese era su principio y su fin.

Hiyory sintió que su sangre comenzaba a palpitar poco a poco, se hallaba lejos muy lejos, pero esa sensación la fue trayendo a la realidad. Suave mhh…, era extraño pero agradable, se movía por su boca de un lado a otro, era delicado y feroz, sin querer comenzó y bailar con esos movimientos en su boca, tenían sincronía, sí, ritmo y armonía. "Oh, wau" era algo estupendo, se relajó, ya no sentía el cuerpo tan pesado, por eso ordenó a su mano moverla y sintió aquel cuerpo en ella, "espera", pensó, cuando una mano se deslizaba por su espalda y bajaba poco a poco, pero con una clara dirección…entonces, de golpe, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Shinji, boca con boca con la de ella. "Maldito tarado" ¡la estaba toqueteando! La adrenalina se liberó y con su poder lo empujó.

-¡¿qué te has creído estúpido aprovechado?!-le plantó un puño en el hígado.

-ahhh…-se quejó y se tomó el lugar adolorido-ahh…por fin despertaste.

-¿despertarme? sí, claro que estoy despierta ¡te estabas aprovechando, idiota, embustero, cara de culo!…¡ahhh!-se quejó y sintió el líquido tras su hombro-maldición.

-estás heridas no puedes moverte

-aléjate-le advirtió con la mano. Hirako levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-vamos a subir.

-¿qué? ¿crees que voy a subir contigo?

-Hiyori-respiró hondo-no hay otra forma.

-No, acércate y te mato.

-Hiyori-dijo, ahora, irritado-subirás conmigo lo quieras o no.

-no me amenaces.

-no es una amenaza, es un hecho-la tomó por las piernas y la subió a su espalda.

-¿estás loco? estúpido, déjame en el suelo idiota, pervertido, embustero-intentó zafarse y en el forcejeo le pegó en las costillas.

El rubio la soltó, y se giró para mirarla.

-ya basta, Sarugaki-ella retrocedió un poco-entiendo que este nerviosa, un poco asustada y adolorida-le espetó y le tomó la mano-pero deja que te saque de aquí antes de tirarme tu cargamento de furia.

-pero…

-y si te di un beso no fue por gusto, era la única forma para que reaccionaras.

Dolió, lo que Shinji le soltó dolió. Racional o irracional, pero la hirió.

-¿de acuerdo?-continuó el rubio mientras observaba como ese alto semblante caía perdido. No quiso ver esos ojos que mostraban la opacidad de sus emociones y la decepción, pero con Hiyori nunca se sabía, no le había dicho nada que no fuera cierto, aunque no fuera toda la verdad.

-bien-respondió ella despacio-bien-dijo con más firmeza-bájate, voy a subir-no iba a dejar que ese sentimiento de desamparo la invadiera ni menos que él lo notara, maldito fuera por haberle robado un beso, por acompañarla y ser leal, y maldito por intentar salvarla y no dejarla abandonada. Maldición porque él siempre estaba ahí y… quererlo.

Él tomó la soga y la amarró a ella, luego se agachó y Hiyori se subió a su espalda con cuidado de no forzar el hombro.

-cuidado- advirtió y se levantó, tiró de la soga y comenzó a trepar por la tierra. No hubo palabras solo los quejidos por el esfuerzo. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar le pidió a Hiyory que intentara pasar primero al suelo firme, ella estiró su brazo y apoyó una mano, luego pasó el pie, y con la ayuda del rubio logró quedarse a salvo en la tierra, luego lo hiso Shinji-¿estás bien?

-si-respondió con voz ausente.

-Hiyori

-estoy bien-levantó la mano pero sintió la punzada en el brazo.

-déjame ver- él vio la espalda con la ropa un poco ensangrentada-hay que ir al hospital.

-estoy bien y no quiero hospitales; Me asquean.

-¿qué pasa contigo?-se molestó el rubio, cualquier cosa era mejor que esa actitud dolida y desorbitada, esa no era Hiyori-no vas a echarme la bronca por haber hecho lo que hice.

-¿salvarme?-levantó las cejas pero su semblante se oscureció de inmediato-¿o besarme?

Shinji la miró con impotencia, hacía mucho tiempo que no podía mantener la seriedad, y la ira se le subía como en ebullición, la sensación del descontrol no le gustó para nada.

-por lo segundo…supongo.

- ya lo aclaraste haya abajo-bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar.

-Hiyori-intentó tomarla pero ella lo esquivó-Hiyori- insistió, pero ella siguió su camino.

Fue tras ella.

-¿me puedes decir porque demonios estas tan enojada?

Ella se detuvo y señaló lo obvio.

-siempre lo estoy.

-no, ahora lo estás de verdad-la alcanzó. Quería su explosión quería sus gritos e insultos, no esa actitud aireada.

-porque me cabreaste de verdad.

-¿y por qué te cabree de verdad?

-y lo preguntas-lo miró por unos segundos y reconoció la incredulidad y la inocencia, maldito fuera-piénsalo tú mismo.

-solo se me ocurre una cosa y es el beso, y ahí explotaste, ahora es como si te concentraras para tu otro ataque.

-las palabras pueden ser más peligrosas que las acciones, y tú ya las tiraste.

-lo siento-dijo sin pensar.

-no lo sientas. Si dijiste la verdad-se fijó en sus ojos, tal como ella estaba furioso- será una lástima para ti y para mí porque habrá algo que nos dividirá.

Él la miró a los ojos.

-nada nos va a dividir- se puso en su frente- y vamos a comprobarlo-murmuró y volvió a besarla.

Sintió como forcejeaba en un principio, al inicio, pero luego sus labios sintieron como poco a poco la tozudez la dominaba la rendición, y de esta al ataque. Solo ella podía pasar del rechazó a la violenta aceptación en segundos, lo primero respondía a la inflexión, a su orgullo y su sumisión y lo segundo por abatir esa última sensación, por el mismo orgullo y ser la busca del dominio. Shinji aceptó el desafió y no la dejó escapar, clavó sus dedos en su cabellera pálida y en su espalda delgada que se erguía y se unía a su cuerpo, pero aquella humedad hiso que se detuviera.

-oh no-exclamó y se separó-hay que buscar un hospital ahora.

La tomó de la mano y la arrastró con pasos furiosos, cómo se había olvidado tan rápido que ella necesitaba atención médica. Se repreochó.

-hey, oye…

-tu espalada.

-no…-se detuvo, las punzadas empezaron a ser más fuertes-demonios.

Shinji la miró y la tomó en brazos con rapidez.

-¿qué mierda te pasa?-se sonrojo.

-no te muevas.

-¿qué te crees dándome ordenes cara de mono?

-esa sí es Hiyori-sonrió satisfecho y, solo para fastidiarla, la besó ligueramente en la boca.

-¿quién mierda te crees tomando mi boca cuando se te antoja?-lo regañó, con impaciencia-¿qué tontera se te pasa por la cabeza?

-tú-respondió.

Quedó muda.

-muy bien, si sigues moviéndote la herida se te va abrir más.

-Shinji-dijo con una calma fría-estas cavando ti propia tumba.

-lo sé-dijo con seriedad-ya tengo la soga al cuello, pero tampoco tú haces nada para sacármela.

-Shinji-se removió con una mueca-¿qué nos está pasando?

-no lo sé Hiyori, sinceramente no lo sé.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad que les guste.

RINCÓN DE LOS REVIEWS:

Meikyo Natsume: Lemon concedido, espero que te haya gustado y que el capítulo en general también. Ya habrá más novedades con los demás personajes y algo se viene con el futuro del teatro. Jojo ;)

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: el rumbo de Ichigo y Rukia ya tiene un lugar definido y esto lo confirma ¿no es emocionante? Jejej. Ulquiorra ya dio su decisión y Orihime también, pero ¿será la definitiva? Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…n.n

Dark-Kuchiki17: ¡ah! Lo siento, demoré en subirlo, pero aquí está, espero que las escenas compensen y justifiquen su demora. Jejej.

Myskymyheart: ¡oH Ulquiorra! Debo defender su postura, sufrió mucho y tiene miedo y eso lo hace tomar, tal vez, decisiones de las que se arrepentirá, pero solo es miedo, quizás, si hay algún empujón para que pueda hacerle frente, pueda superarlo, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde ¿no? Hitsugaya aún no vuelve….es temor(es que los dos sufrieron mucho) bueno, ya lo superaran espero =S jejej.

Kotsuki Kurosaki: ¡oh! Y es en este capítulo en el que se confirma todo, todo amores esa parejilla, en mi opinión, no son exclusivamente melosos son, más bien, apasionados…¡ah! Debo admitir que es eso lo que más me encanta de ellos jejej. Con respecto a los lemon, sí, uno empieza de a poco, no te das ni cuenta y ya los lees completos, y luego, los escribes (ejem…XD) Ulquiorra aun teme, y ese temor hace sufrir a Orihime, aunque ella lo tiene claro y trata de abrir los ojos de ese chico y nada…tendrá que ocurrir algo más fuerte para hacerlo entrar en razón ¿no?

Videl Kurosaki: ¡desertores! Pero tiene sus motivos, ambos temen, de forma distinta pero lo hacen, por eso sus chicas tendrán que ser fuerte y entender, aunque nada está asegurado ¿no? Jejej. Oh, y aquí hay más IchiRuki, y definitivamente están juntos, juntos, juntos, jeje ¿no es genial? Sí, pensé en la propuesta y tengo una idea donde aparecerá…jejej, (top secret)

Ishy-24: oh, me alegro mucho que te gusten estos enredos y giros en los personajes (le da sabor al asunto) bueno aquí confirmo la decisión de Ulquiorra y también doy a entender cuál será la de Orihime, es complejo, con todo lo que ha sufrido Ulquiorra teme volver a caer en lo mismo, tendrá que ocurrir algo más fuerte para ver sus verdaderos sentimientos y qué hacer para no perder lo que tiene, pero eso lo dirá el tiempo. Jojo. IchiRuki a mil, juntos, muy juntos ellos, podrán disfrutar de su convivencia que será, creo yo, entretenida y apasionada…jejej.

Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, son muy gratos de leer y me inspiran para grandes ideas, de verdad gracias, es un gran agrado poder compartir esta historia y saber que funciona. También muchos saludos a las alertas, como autora y la del fic, a los favoritos y los seguidores…jeje… desde aquí, les aseguro que son importantes ;)

Un abrazo gigante, se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	32. Chapter 32

¡Hola a todos los lectores! primero que todo, mil disculpas por este gran atraso en la entrega del capítulo, ustedes se preguntarán ¿qué paso?, bueno, la respuesta es simple: universidad y un horario terrible, pero son gajes del oficio, además estoy en la búsqueda de mi práctica profesional que tengo que hace este semestre ¡NUUU….O! también gajes del oficio. En fin, no los hago esperar más.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

¡DISFRUTEN!

CAPITULO 32

Cuatro meses habían pasado, cuatro meses de dolorosa ausencia, de angustia y temores, cuatro meses llenos de nostalgia de su aroma, de su mirado, de sus palabras. Las amenazas habían cesado y su refugio particular se volvió insoportable, el hombre lo había dejado en paz porque ya no lo necesitaba, su plan se había ido por el desagüe porque Isshin Kurosaki no solo siguió con su obra, sino que hiso que la compañía estuviera en la más alta cúspide de sus veinte años de trayectoria, y él, él solo era una piedra en el zapato que ahora era fácilmente descartable, no había peligro alguno; un pobre diablo que se erguía como una posible venganza que al final de cuentas resultó tan reemplazable como cualquier otro, el cual fue el mismo ejemplo del teatro "nadie es irremplazable", triste pero cierto, aunque fue ese mismo hecho el que lo había librado de ser un agente de una posible desgracia en la compañía Karakura y que ahora lo hacía volver. Debía advertirle al director para que estuviera preparado, para tomar sus armas y proteger ese patrimonio que había elevado al cielo, pero también debía volver a verla, tenía que volver a mirarla y ver cuánto había cambiado en esos meses que a él le parecieron los más oscuros de toda su existencia; Ni su lesión , ni su decisión de partir del lado de sus padres, ni la desilusión de haber sido dejado plantado en el altar le habían parecido más doloroso que mantenerse alejado de Karin. Angustia, dolor, ansiedad, añoranza, aflicción lo había sufrido todo, por las amenazas, por no saber cómo defenderla, por saber que ella se sentía engañada, ¿qué podía ser más duro que eso? pensar que cuando volviera no sería recibido con una mano cálida, una partida amistosa ni menos un beso apasionado, era desalentador, pero no se compararía al tiempo que había pasado alejado de sus sonidos, imágenes y olores familiares. Sin embargo, había algo aún más importante que aquella certeza, sabía (y ahora la anticipación se subía por su espalda) que tenía que conquistarla y enamorarla de la cabeza a los pies, tal como lo estaba él.

Su cumpleaños, era su primer paso, sería la primera estocada. El tiempo había pasado y en pocos días sería mayor de edad ¿cuantas veces lo había discutido? ¿Cuantas veces la separó de su lado para evitar que sus manos tocaran su piel más allá de lo permitido? ¿Cuántas veces se dijo que debían esperar?, y ahora ese tiempo se había esfumado como una brisa de verano. Nervios, sí, sentía tantos nervios como si por primera vez intentara robar un beso a una chica, peor, como la primera vez que había intentado sobrepasarse con una (y eso que a él le había resultado bamtante fácil) pero siempre existía esa punzada de emoción y se doblaba cuando se trataba de la chica de la que se estaba enamorado, no, de la que se está seguro es el verdadero amor.

Toushiro Hitsugaya volvía a la ciudad que le había entregado más que su propio éxito, le había entregado un motivo, le había entregado un amor, un amor por el cual tenía claro que debía luchar, porque Karin le plantaría cara, lo partiría en el suelo para luego molerlo, le tomaría su corazón para hacerlo añicos, pero confiaba en que el corazón de ella también estuviera fuera de su pecho, y tal vez, solo tal vez, estuviera bajo sus manos. Pelearía por los dos, por él, por ella, por esa familia que estaba seguro construirían, pero primero tendría que convencerla de que solo juntos podían lograrlo, de que solo juntos serían capaces, convencerla de que ella también lo amaba.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

Un closet, una cama, una habitación, una cocina un baño, un living toda una vida. No había forma que eso se le quitara por la cabeza, por supuesto que no, ahora todo era una mezcla; un torbellino de cosas, se costumbres y de sensaciones distintas que apenas sabía cómo enfrentarlas. Lo que crearon en ese apartamento ya no era solo de ella era, era una convivencia diaria, tormentosa y problemática, le encantaba. La soledad que a veces la demandaba como el mismo aire que respiraba ya no había problemas para hacerle su espacio en ese lugar invadido, aun lograba encontrar trechos para construirlo, como también los creaba él; Sabían cómo, cuándo, donde, para qué y por qué, era como si lo concertaran mentalmente y cuando la necesidad de tenerse a uno al lado de otro era apremiante simplemente se acercaban, se tocaban y el mundo volvía a girar. No diría que no había discusiones, o problemas o desacuerdos, eran pan de cada día, y como agradecía a Dios que las tuvieran, porque era con esa misma pasión que las abordaban, era con la misma que la reconsideraban, la hablaban y la sellaban para volver a desenterrarlas para una nueva excusa para jugar a quien tiene la razón y resolverlas de la misma forma; gritos, fulgor, amor. Nunca había sido tan feliz, nunca se había sentido tan satisfecha personal y profesionalmente, nunca se había sentido tan ansiosa de despertar cada día; quería vivir su presente, disfrutarlo, saborearlo y desear que sea eterno.

Rukia miró la ventana de su cuarto y contempló distraída el amanecer de la mañana mientras tocaba lentamente el brazo que le cruzaba la cintura, el presentimiento de que algo nuevo y desconocido la hizo estremecerse; ¿algo cambiaria? ¿pasaría algún evento desconocido? ¿llegaría alguien que lo cambiaría todo? No lo sabía con certeza, pero algo muy dentro de su pecho le decía que algo estaba a punto de pasar. Entrelazó sus piernas con las Ichigo y se apretó a su cuerpo mientras esperaba que los últimos segundos antes de que sonara el despertador los obligara a levantarse para salir a su trabajo. Se giró y paso su palma por ese dorso poderoso y lo acarició con lentitud, distraída, siguió por su cuello y llegó a su rostro tan llenó de matices que ahora no podía evitar querer a cada segundo, estaba enamorada, completamente, y eso la asustaba, pero saber que él también lo hacía ese temor poco a poco se disipaba para tan solo dejar esa rica satisfacción en su pecho, en su rostro, en todo su corazón.

-Ichigo-susurró muy despacio-Ichigo…

-mmm…-respondió con los ojos cerrados

Rukia se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios con plena ternura.

-mmm…sigue-respondió dibujándosele una sonrisa en los labios y acercándola más a él.

-Ichigo…está a punto de amanecer.

-y nosotros a punto de hacer algo…

-idiota-sonrió y suspiró profundamente-sabes…

-no-Ichigo abrió los ojos y la acarició lentamente con sus manos-eres hermosa, enana

-ya…-dijo riendo cuando él le rozó el oído con sus labios-…para

-no puedo

-Ichigo…-dijo en tono bajo y él la miró a los ojos, ella sonrió con los ojos brillantes, tomó aire y exhalo las palabras-soy feliz

-Rukia…-Ichigo primero se sorprendió y luego la abrazó con fuerza

-tú me haces feliz, ya no necesito de nada más.

-te mereces mucho más-se inclinó y la besó en los labios-y no sabes cuánto lo soy yo también

-quiero que lo recuerdes-entrelazó los brazos tras la cabeza de Ichigo-y que nunca lo olvides.

-¿qué pasa Rukia?-le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

-sólo recuérdalo-dijo a la altura de su oído-recuérdalo siempre- y volvió a besarlo dejando que su corazón latiera con fervor tras su piel, que saltara tan vigor como nunca antes se había atrevido hacerlo, sintió su propio calor y necesidad, como la pasión y el amor en los labios de él. No había lugar para nadie más, tan solo estaban ellos en un baile lleno de sentimientos profundos, vibrantes, pasionales, tiernos, gloriosos; era amor.

Se amaron y confiaron el uno en el otro, dándose y exigiéndose mutuamente, sabían que no habría vuelta atrás ni arrepentimientos, ni separaciones, se pertenecían y no había forma de cambiarlo.

Al mismo tiempo que desnudaban su alma con sus sentimientos sin decir una palabra, descubrieron un mundo a través de sus ojos y sus actos, y el tiempo llegó: el despertador se activó, el cielo sopló y el teléfono sonó.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

El primer ensayo de la mañana había terminado, sin embargo nadie salió del escenario, estaban asombrados de lo que estaban viendo y oyendo. Los aplausos pesados se hacían eco en el teatro, al igual que el paso de sus zapatos que chocaban contra la alfombra, Hitsugaya miró a cada uno de ellos, los observó descubrió la sorpresa y la confusión, experimentó algo parecido a la ansiedad y la vergüenza, y se recordó que jamás habría actuado como lo hizo si no hubiera sido obligado por las circunstancias y entonces elevó su ojos junto su frente y miró directamente a su director justo cuando llegaba a los pies del escenario, sus aplausos cesaron y bajó sus brazos.

-necesito hablar con ustedes-dijo con firmeza, luego subió de un salto arriba-con todos ustedes.

Los murmullos comenzaron a agitarse y fue el director quien llamó al orden con tan solo una pregunta.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Hitsugaya?-lo increpó.

-ya lo he dicho, hablar con ustedes…

Detrás de las cortinas Karin lo observaba perpleja, sorprendida, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, aliviada. No estaba muerto, ni cambiado, era el mismo chico a quien conocía, su amigo, compañero, novio; pero algo le decía que no podía engañarse, en apariencia era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, si el tiempo se hubiera congelado con esos meses de ausencia. Sus ojos, esa era la clave, los ojos de Toushiro eran el vivo testigo de que algo había hecho que volviera, que estaba seguro de lo que hacía, de que algo buscaba, estaban convencido determinados, eran…

Perdida en sus pensamientos Karin se había aferrado a las telas de las bambalinas, sin siquiera poder pestañar, fijamente en sus ojos color de las aguas marinas, sin habla. Cuando él giró su rostro hacia ella, por tan solo una milésima de segundos, sus pupilas se encontraron y le transmitieron esa respuesta que buscaba. ¡Por el amor de…! La respiración de Karin se disparó, se agitó con tal violencia que apenas pudo continuar escuchando lo que él venía a decirles, a revelarles, pero no era lo único ni lo más importante; Toushiro venía por ella.

-…sobre el motivo de mi desaparición.

-vamos a mi oficina-Isshin lo tomó del brazo, pero el peli blanco se zafó.

-no, esto es algo que deben oír.

Isshin lo miró de pies a cabeza, había algo nuevo, una fuerza más sólida que antes "determinación, objetivo, pasión" todo eso había en él como algo que lo hacía ver más firme e inquebrantable, no pudo no sentirse orgulloso.

-bien, te oímos-Isshin se cruzó de brazos.

-Director-se giró y lo enfrentó-lo siento mucho, no era mi intención haber causado tantos problemas.

-los tuvimos pero ahora están resueltos. A lo que viniste Hitsugaya.

La espera apremiante era insostenible y las ganas de estar presente insoportable, Karin aun temerosa de lo que podía pasar, tomó todo su valor y salió de su escondite.

-Karin-dijo Hitsugaya con una voz profunda y anhelante, el resto de los presentes se giraron para verla sorprendidos por la voz de su compañero-director…-Hitsugaya miró a Karin y continuó con lo que se había propuesto-no…no, señor Kurosaki, ignoró si estoy pudo haber traicionado su confianza, la vedad es que tampoco me importa demasiado….pero Karin y yo estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo-el teatro dio un fuerte suspiro-fuimos, somos…no…no lo sé-suplicó con la mirada a Karin quien no dio ninguna señal aclaratoria y suspiró-estábamos teniendo una relación bastante seria.

-tú…-exclamó Ichigo con una voz que salía de lo más profundo de su garganta, una amenaza velada que Rukia detuvo con su mano y con un gesto negativo de su cabeza, él no pudo ignorarlo-hace cuanto-preguntó sombrío.

-un poco más de dos semanas antes de irme…

-eso…-la indignación de Ichigo se subió por su pecho hasta su boca, miró a su padre y la frustración fue aún más palpable al ver que el miraba al actor con inmutable paciencia- esas declaraciones pueden costarte caro Toushiro.

-lo sé- se volvió a Karin-y…

-es menor de edad-agregó con frialdad el mayor de los Kurosaki-¿sabías donde te estabas metiendo jovencito?

-sí y….

-no-respondió Karin-nada de lo que piensan pasó…-suspiró.

-no tienes que encubrirlo Karin-le espetó Ichigo.

-no lo estoy haciendo…-suspiró con fuerza pero la tristeza se reflejaba en cada una de sus palabras-es la verdad.

-Karin-replicó su hermano con frustración.

-Ichini…no te miento.

Isshin vio a su hija, su silencio su carencia de energía, su anhelo y por sobretodo su corazón expuesto a toda la ausencia, a la aceptación, al discernimiento de lo bueno y lo malo, la luz y oscuridad de las pasiones humanas, la brillante adolescencia y el amor que solo una joven, y aún más con la personalidad de su hija, podía sentir. Su sufrimiento palpable en cada exhalación, los sentía como puñaladas en su pecho. El director cerró los ojos, dio un paso al frente y se cerneó sobre Hitsugaya.

-no sé si agradecerte o machacarte por haberlo hecho.

-papá…-suspiró Karin

-la has hecho sufrir

-lo sé, lo siento y no me gusta que lo haga

-entonces ¿por qué te fuiste?

-por…-la miró con frustración-…ella.

-explícate-el director lo miró suspicaz y cruzó sus brazos-te escuchamos.

-de acuerdo.

Toushiro tomó aire y relato con cada detalle lo que había pasado desde el inicio: su carrera en el teatro de Aizen, sus sospechas, las amenazas, el cese de estas y su regreso. Todo lo técnicamente real y práctico, dejando para sí cada emoción y sentimientos que había sufrido, nada que fuera irrelevante. Todos oyeron con respeto y se estremecieron con las posibilidades de que aquel hombre intentara algo peor.

-Aizen-replicó Isshin

-si-confirmó el peliblanco-es un hombre muy ambicioso, y si este teatro es su objetivo, no descansara hasta lograr lo que se propone.

-no es muy alentador

-en lo absoluto

-bien…-Isshin miró a su elenco, perplejos, hipnotizado por probabilidades que escapan de sus manos y entendimiento-hay que seguir adelante. Toushiro, volverás con nosotros.

-¿qué?, no, no me atrevería…

-no te lo estoy preguntando, lo estoy afirmando. Volverás con nosotros, te necesitamos ¿no pretenderás darnos la espalda?

-no, claro que no.

-perfecto. La próxima semana te espero en los ensayos-la voz del director se puso grave-a esa fecha, tendrás todos tus problemas pendientes resueltos-miró a Karin y volvió a él-todos.

-viejo…-replicó Ichigo con un tono de reproche, Isshin dio la espalda y se volvió a su hijo-tu resolviste perfectamente los tuyos, deja que tu hermana haga lo mismo-terminó y se fue tras bambalinas.

-tsk…-empuñó su mano y se volvió donde se encontró con unos enormes ojos violetas.

-no te desesperes hermano mayor-le tomó la mano entre las suyas-las chicas sabemos cómo defendernos.

-pero Karin es…

-tu hermanita, lo sé, pero si ella es tan determinada como tú, dudo que algo resulte mal.

-eso no me tranquiliza.

-no seas celoso-le dio un golpe en el hombro y sonrió.

-no puedo evitarlo, Rukia, ella es…

-una Kurosaki, nada va a sacárselo de la cabeza, oponerte será como luchar contra un muro. Óyeme, déjala crecer-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-lo intentare, pero él… ¡Dios, Rukia! él no es suficiente para ella.

-nunca lo son, idiota-Rukia rio y frenó el paso de su novio para que no se acercara al resto del grupo e increpara a su compañero, quien por cierto se veía firme, pero nervioso y un tanto abatido, Toushiro era lo suficientemente hombre para reconocer que se había equivocado al ocultar tal información y haber ocultado la verdad a la joven Kurosaki, era temerario, nadie se enfrentaba a un grupo de jueces para revelar su relación clandestina con tal entereza de espíritu, con ello se ganó el respeto de cada uno de sus compañeros (incluso del hermano celoso, aunque no lo reconociera), pero eso de nada valdría si Karin no lo hacía, pero confiaba que por lo menos lo valorara, sin importar lo que decidiera, le diera ese valor como hombre, como persona, como la persona que quería y respetaba. "somos humanos; nunca estamos libres de equivocarnos, es lo que siempre debemos recordarnos, Karin, tu felicidad esta puesta en tus manos".

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

Momo se puso delante de la oficina, frente a la puerta del director, un pensamiento más, un suspiro más, antes de tocar, mas antes que tocara su puño la madera, el director la llamó.

-entra, Momo, te estaba esperando-la chica abrió la puerta y vio al director observando el escenario tras la extensa ventana vaporizada-siéntate.

Isshin tomó asiento en su sillón y se puso frente a la chica, una mujer con apariencia de niña se recordó, Momo tenía un misterio asociado y un pasado un poco oscuro, sin embargo, él la había elegido para hacer lo que mejor hacía; actuar en su obra, en su teatro.

-son más de veinte años trabajando en el teatro, pero aún me sorprende él talento y la superación que los artistas logran en ese espacio. ¿Verdad?

-director, quisiera que…

-Momo-suspiró con fuerza-no estoy aquí para juzgarte, eres parte del elenco de la compañía, lo que hayas hecho esta en el pasado.

-me alegra escuchar eso-se frotó las manos y levantó el rostro-pero no puedo quedarme.

-nadie va a dudar de ti, Momo, estas aquí para actuar.

-agradezco su confianza director, pero no puedo hacerlo-sus ojos se turbaron-tenerme aquí significa un contacto terrible-su voz se quebró.

-¿qué estás diciendo?

-yo… aún mantengo contacto con Sousuke Aizen y…

-pero ¿no sabías que él quería hacer desaparecer Karakura?

-lo sabía…desde algunas semanas. Director, lo siento mucho, si supiera como ser de más ayuda que…

-es una lástima-Isshin la miró con ojos fríos, pero dolidos-solo espero que no nos hayas perjudicado.

-no que lo sepa…-la vergüenza se le subió por las mejillas-él hace u ordena sin que yo sepa realmente que es parte de una estrategia-Isshin se levantó de su asiento y caminó de un lado a otro con un nerviosismo palpable y tormentoso-irme es lo mejor para el teatro, director.

-…

-quería agradecer la oportunidad que me dio de estar aquí y compartir con ustedes, pero ese tiempo llegó hasta aquí.

-no te iras aún

-¿qué?-se sorprendió y se levantó de la silla-pero…no…

-en una semana-la miró fijo-te necesito durante ese tiempo, un periodo prudente para reorganizar todo y no levantar tantas sospechas

-eso yo…-titubeó-…de acuerdo.

-bien Momo, te espero en la obra. Vuelve a los ensayos.

-si…si-la chica se levantó y desapareció por la puerta.

Isshin se sentó, se relajó en el respaldo y estiró su cabeza atrás para observar el techo. Los problemas iban cayendo como una torre de naipes, tenía que tomar precauciones para que su castillo no fuera derrumbado, pero era difícil, creía haber resuelto el problema de Ulquiorra, pero ahora se veía en nuevas dificultades con la ausencia de Momo, eso sin contar con las amenazas de Aizen ¡Demonios Aizen!, el primero en su competencia, el mismo que había reinado por años en los escenarios de toda la ciudad, el que ahora tenía los ojos puestos en su teatro para derrocarlo, ahora que estaba alzando el más alto de todos sus vuelos. Debía ser precavido, pero no correría con miedo, ni menos se dejaría atrapar por el pánico, debía ir paso a paso, como hasta ahora. Sin embargo la preocupación lo invadía. ¿Cómo podía atacar Aizen?, por sus puntos débiles, ¿cuáles?; financiamiento, dependía del auspicio de un patrocinio estable, pero del cual debía rendir cuentas, su independencia no era absoluta; su popularidad, cualquiera que la hiciera decaer, y ya lo había intentado obligando la ausencia de Toushiro, podía ser un terrible golpe; y sus actores, sus pequeñas joyas descubiertas, que quisieran emigrar o que simplemente estuvieran obligados a dejarlo. Todas ellas eran posibilidades a las que ese hombre podía atacar, debía resguardarse; por lo menos, esta vez, estaría más prevenido.

-papá-Yuzu entró con cuidado al despacho de su padre-¿papá?

-¿Yuzu?-se levantó de golpe-¡Yuzu!-la cara se le iluminó y los ojos le brillaron cuando los posaron en los de su hija. Una idea maravillosa se cruzó como un rayo en su cabeza y se fue concretando con cada pestañeo de su pequeña.

-¿qué pasa papá?-preguntó extrañada.

-eres perfecta, mi querida hija-se acercó y la tomó por los hombros.

Saldrían a como diera lugar de todos los problemas y dificultades, después de todos, sin ellos la vida sería muy aburrida ¿no?

-¿qué?...ah... ¿papá?

Agradecía por tener a los hijos que tenía, tercos, obstinados, pero fieles e independientes, capaces de cualquier desafío, y Yuzu no sería la excepción.

-¡actuaras en la obra!

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

Todos sus compañeros se acercaron, conversaron, se rieron, compartieron la preocupación, se felicitaron, comentaron el porvenir y el retorno de Toushiro con ellos. Hitsugaya miró los últimos ensayos del día y viendo como marchaba con ritmo esquicito y sincrónico, no obstante nada le podía hacer sacar de la cabeza lo más importante su futuro, en los escenarios y como debía arreglar las cosas con Karin.

Más tarde el teatro se fue vaciando, entre susurros y risas cómplices. Discretamente, sus compañeros lo despidieron y se marcharon, él permaneció, esperando y esperando, contando cada suspiro como un aliento de batalla.

Karin aun no salía, no la veía desde la declaración; no se acercó, no lo miró, parecía no percibir su presencia, o directamente, lo ignoraba con brutal naturalidad. No quiso indagar más allá que eso, lo había sufrido todo y también estaba consciente que para ella fue tan doloroso y, más aún, inexplicable ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota y esperar que hablaran ese primer día?, el plan que tenía trazado se lo comenzó a comer sus ansias de verla y sus frustraciones, se sentía caminar en una cuerda floja; cualquier paso en falso y caería al vacío. Sin embargo, caer no era una opción, sus pasiones se lo impedirían porque era tan grande, tan inmenso ese anhelo, ese palpitar de sus sentidos que le fue imposible ignorarlo.

La chica lo observó tras la cortina, estaba tan solo, tan desesperado que sintió ganas de ir y pegarle un buen pelotazo en la cabeza para que despertara, no obstante, era imposible para ella, sentía un dolor más allá del enfado, de la ira; quería ser cruel e indiferente, quería que se marchara de ese lugar, que no la estuviera esperando con ese semblante derrotado y deprimido. La pésima actuación de la mañana ante él con respecto a esos deseos no fueron reflejados, por el contrario la habían expuesto en todos los sentido, ¡rayos! ¡y no podía culparlo por eso!, era una forma de cuidar el teatro de su padre, un patrimonio que todos amaban, y también con aquello tuvo finalmente la certeza de la verdad que sospechaba pero, aun así, su alma seguía sufriendo por sí misma, por él, por los dos.

Toushiro repentinamente levantó su cabeza y la giró a uno de los costado del escenario, ahí encontró los ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente, su cruce los sorprendió a ambos y dieron un saltó casi eléctrico.

-Karin-dijo compungido, casi desvalido. Se levantó, subió por el escenario y llegó donde ella se encontraba.

Karin se giró e intentó marcharse.

-no…no te vayas

Karin se detuvo pero no giró.

-ya dijiste lo que sabias, has cumplido.

-no-se afirmó en sus talones y se aclaró la garganta-tú sabes que no es así.

-…-bajó la cabeza-vete

-Karin-le tocó levemente el codo que ella zafó con un movimiento-somos amigos, lo fuimos y quiero seguir siéndolo.

-vete Toushiro-golpeó el escenario con un pie-vete y no vuelvas a buscarme-se dispuso a dar un nuevo paso pero el chico la tomó por uno de sus hombros.

-no quiero perderte.

-y que hay de lo que yo quiero-se irguió-¿qué hay de lo que necesito, de lo que anhelo, lo que deseo? ¿Qué hay de eso? ¿no cuenta? Cuenta solo lo que tú quieres, Toushiro.

-no-respondió firme y tomó uno de sus hombros-no es cierto, Karin, fuimos víctimas de las circunstancias solo eso. Vamos Karin, volvamos a ser amigos, olvidemos…

-yo ya no quiero ser tu amiga-se remeció-no quiero estar cerca de ti- él la soltó- trabajaremos juntos eso no significará que debamos hacer buenas migas.

-no sé ignorarte, nunca lo he intentado y nunca me sentiré capaz de hacerlo-su voz se puso dura y la elevó-me he puesto en tu lugar más veces de las que puedo recordar-se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo entrever la distancia que ponía entre los dos-¿lo has hecho tú? ¿ponerte en mi lugar?

-…-

-mírame-le exigió-contéstame.

-…-

-¡demonios Karin!-se sacó las de los bolsillo y las golpeo contra sus piernas con enfado, luego fueron en dirección de los hombros de la chica, pero antes que los tocara ella elevó la mano para que se detuviera-por lo menos mírame.

Ella giró de perfil, pero él no pudo ver sus ojos

-más de lo que puedo recordar-lo miró con sus ojos húmedos.

El impacto de esa mirada fue más que un golpe directo a sus costillas o al estómago. Lo desarmó, lo dejaron vulnerable, sin embargo una fuerza, más allá del entendimiento, le dio lo empujó sin pensar en que lo aceptaría, lo desgarraría, lo odiaría, simplemente se dejó llevar.

-Karin

Hitsugaya abrió los brazos y la cubrió con todo su calor, su energía con todo su amor. Ella no hizo nada, se quedó inmóvil, y Toushiro sin medir consecuencias le cubrió la boca con sus labios; la besó con todo su corazón puesto en sus labios, Karin al principio se sintió confusa, no supo que hacer y se dejó llevar por ese acto que la llenó de un placer infinito, elevó sus brazos y buscó el cuello que conocía, se deslizó por esa caricia real que sentía después de tanto sufrir en silencio.

-voy a conquistarte Karin-declaró frente a sus labios.

-no quiero ser tu amiga-se deshizo del contacto.

-no tienes porqué selo. Voy a conquistarte.

-ni lo intentes-le lanzó un puño que el atajó entre sus manos y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-lo voy hacer-abrió su boca y le robo otro beso, más caluroso y sensual, llenó de promesas oscuras. Karin se sonrojo de tan solo sentir como sus lenguas jugaban, sin que pudiera controlar su participación de ese ese contacto casi salvaje-nos vemos-y con una sonrisa, se marchó.

La joven Kurosaki quedó pasmada, sin comprender, en un principio pero luego de esa mirada ganadora, el enfado se subió por sus pies hasta la punta de sus pestañas, quería molerlo a palos por besarla, abrazarla y sonreírle como si todo estuviera resuelto. ¡Maldito fuera! Porque ahora no sentía el dolor, que desapareció con su abrazo, tenía enfado, por ese beso apasionado, y una leve sonrisa traviesa que atravesaba sus labios, por su declaración.

¡Maldición! sabía que terminaría en sus brazos, solo le quedaba el consuelo que podía hacerlo muy difícil, sumamente complicado, horriblemente vergonzoso y sin embargo él seguiría intentándolo. La quería y ella no podía ser tan hipócrita para negarlo, pero, por lo menos, ahora tenía el control, la llave en sus manos.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

Las maletas estaban acomodadas una al lado de la otra, al final de la semana estaban previsto sus pasajes para marcharse, no daría ni una mirada atrás, no estaba en sus planes der vuelta y volver a pisar un terreno que estaba dejando, y sin querer con algunas ramificaciones de las que soltarse se estaba haciendo tan difícil como lo fue el tiempo en el que tenía más esperanzas, más juventud y vigorosidad, en el cual se había lanzado a contar con una responsabilidad aun mayor de lo que se sentía capaz de llevar. No le haría bien a él, ni a ella postergar algo que resultaba inevitable.

El timbre sonó cuando guardaba la última maleta en el armario de su cuarto, aún conservaba ese olor dulce de sus cabellos castaños, aún podía imaginarla entre sus brazos, Orihime se había robado más de lo que él podía brindar y, sin embargo, era incapaz de reprochárselo porque ella también había expuesto más de lo que estaba dispuesta a perder y sabía que la hacía sufrir: debía marcharse, había heridas que el tiempo podía curar con facilidad, pero otras podían invalidar a un hombre y ese era su caso.

Bajó por las escaleras y abrió la puerta

-¿puedo pasar?

Era ella, radiante con un vestido rosa y un tapado sobre sus hombros, sus ojos estaban brillantes y cálidos, como siempre, aunque tristes, sumamente doloroso.

-claro-le dio espacio-pasa-cuando entró cerró la puerta tras él-toma asiento.

-gracias-la chica se sentó y tomó su pequeño bolsos entre sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-estaba guardando alguna cosas-se alisó la manga de la camisa.

-tus maletas-preguntó al mirarlo a los ojos.

-sí.

Ella rodeó la casa con su mirada, como si con ello pudiera guardar cada uno de sus dulces recuerdos de esas cuatro paredes, de los cuartos, de la misma cocina. La sensación de olvido y nostalgia la invadieron con repentina urgencia, y aplastó sus labios con los dientes para evitar emitir cualquier sonido que salieran de ellos. Ulquiorra vio esa necesidad, ese primitivo deseo de aferrarse a lo que ya había pasado a lo que ya estaba acabado, a lo que ya no volvería, y sintió vergüenzas de no poder construirlo, de no poder dárselo, de no sentirse lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo.

-no quieres un té-caminó en dirección a la cocina sin mirarla, anhelando una distancia.

-no. Ulquiorra-se aclaró la garganta y él se detuvo-no vine aquí para que habláramos

-¿a qué viniste?

Orihime tomó aire y se levantó, consiguió el contacto de sus ojos y declaró.

-quiero que me lleves a donde está tu familia, quiero visitar la tumba de tu mujer y tu hija. Es lo último que te pido antes de que te marches, por favor, Ulquiorra.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

¿Qué tal? Ahh… a mí me encanta, cada vez hay más intriga y más emoción más sentimientos… jejej

RINCÓN DE LOS REVIEWS:

Kotsuki Kurosaki: Jeje…era una deuda de hace mucho que tenía pendiente con el ShinYori y creo que se adecuó a sus personalidades, o por lo menos lo intente. En este capítulo hay más adelantos con lo de UlquiHime y una resolución parcial en cuanto a Tosuhiro y Karin, y también algo de IchiRuki ¿qué podría pasar?, te lo dejo a la imaginación.

Videl Kurosaki: oh sí, ese lemmon es especial…tiene mucho sentimiento de por medio; las palabras y las sensaciones del uno para el otro por eso es IchiRuki jejej. Ahora tenemos noticias de Toushiro y una casi resolución, también un pedido especial de parte de Orihime. Algo se traen Ichigo y Rukia, ¿qué sospechas puede ser? te lo dejo para tú imaginación.

Myskymyheart: oh, me siento con el deber de defender a Ulquiorra no quiere tener miedo, pero lo tiene, cree que no pode hacer feliz Orihime y eso lo hace sufrir, sin pensar que eso también hace sufrir a Inoue, por eso Orihime le pidió el último favor antes de marcharse, ¿qué responderá? Una casi resolución de Karin y Toushiro, los problemas parecen disiparse para ellos ¿No? Ichigo y Rukia están disfrutando de su mutua compañía ¿será tan real esa paz? Te lo dejo a tu imaginación.

Dark-Kuchiki17: ¡lo siento mucho! No pude hacer antes la entrega del capítulo, pero ya sabes responsabilidad en la U son la responsabilidad para tu futuro, un futuro profesional y esplendoroso que dará vida a…XD ya me rayé. En fin, me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior y espero que este también, con intrigas y el futuro de los personajes. ¿qué crees que pasará? Te lo dejo a tú imaginación.

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: ¡ohhh! Me alegro que te haya gustado y ese Isshin Kurosaki dará un brinco tan alto como el Everest jejej. Ahora tenemos casi resuelto el conflicto de Karin y Toushiro, y Orihime le pidió su último favor a Ulquiorra ¿qué dirá? Y algo hay tras esas palabras de Rukia ¿no lo crees? te lo dejó para que lo analices..jejej.

Muchas gracias mis queridos lectores por seguir la historia, me alegran los días por completo. A propósito, por si acaso, yo suelo cambiar la restricción de los capítulos para que no haya problemas en la publicación, por eso a veces aparece en todos y otros en solo para M…así que si no encuentra el fic cuando lo buscan le ponen "All ratings" y aparecerá.

Se Cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	33. Chapter 33

¡HOLA! Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes que me da mucha nostalgia. Veo que los capítulos les están gustando y me alegra un montón saberlo. Bueno, la verdad es que he estado con un poco de problemas de horarios que no me dejan hacer nada, y por lo mismo no había podido avanzar, pero de a poco se han ido acomodando los horarios y este es el resultado. Espero, de verdad, que este capítulo les guste y ya veremos lo que se viene en el siguiente episodio. No los aburro más, vamos con esta entrega.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

¡DISFRUTEN!

CAPITULO 33

-¿qué…qué quieres?-repitió pasmado Ulquiorra-lo que pides… ah…no creo que sea una buena idea.

-quiero verlas-afirmó con convicción Inoue.

-es imposible-cortó apoyándose en la pared-no puedo ayudarte.

-debo ir, acaso no…

-no, Orihime-la miró a los ojos-no puedo hacerlo.

-si no lo haces iré sola, llegaré, como sea lo haré.

-no te hagas esto, no nos hagas esto a los dos.

-Ulquiorra, mírame.

-te miro Hime y no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con algo que es…es muy difícil.

-yo también te estoy viendo Ulquiorra, también te estoy viendo y veo algo que…

-Hime…

-veo que estas sufriendo.

-…-

-veo que sufres y creo, no, estoy segura que…

-no lo digas, no lo preguntes.

-¿me amas?

-Hime…

-respóndeme, Ulquiorra.

El chico bajó la cabeza y se concentró en ese suelo, tan finito e infinito a la vez, tantas respuestas podía entregar, cuántas verdades o mentiras podían salir de esas líneas que se interceptaban en cada esquina, cuántas contestaciones podía inventar para no admitir con claridad la verdad, podía darla, podía admitirla, podía hacerla sufrir, feliz o simplemente dejarla ir, ninguna de esas posibilidades los satisfacía a los dos. Era sumamente difícil intentar proteger a una persona cuando los deseos de ella y los propios iban en la misma dirección, no solo debía derribar sus deseos los ajenos, convencerla de que no podía ser…que no podía hacerle bien, que no podían estar juntos. Ulquiorra dio un largo suspiró resignado ante la única salida.

-vámonos-la tomo de la mano y la llevó hacia la puerta.

-respóndeme Ulquiorra, por favor-se soltó para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-tal vez no quieras la respuesta.

-Tal vez seas tú quien no quiera admitirla porque, porque…

-porque tal vez no te guste esa respuesta, tal vez no la comprendas-resopló-no tengo forma de ganar contigo Hime. Es mejor que nunca lo sepas.

-…-

-no quiero lastimarte.

-demasiado tarde.

-lo siento-bajó sus ojos al suelo- no puedo hacer más que esto, vamos, te daré lo que buscas.

-no es exactamente lo que busco-en un silencio profundo se pidieron con sus ojos ceder, pero ninguno tuvo la debilidad o la fuerza de convencerse.

-de todos modos….es lo que tendrás, no hay más.

Salieron de la casa abatidos, tristes, frustrados, Hime lo sabía, sabía lo que ese corazón lastimado guardaba, sabía que admitirlo no le serviría de nada, ni de lamentarse, ni de culparlo y menos la ayudaría a comprenderlo. Caminaron, subieron al bus y se dirigieron a un viaje silencioso y oscuro, sin miradas ni reproches, solo un silencio doloroso que los envolvía en algo parecido a un escudo que los protegía de ellos mismos. Ulquiorra tomó la mano de Orihime dándole la primera señal de presencia, de realidad, la invitó a levantarse, bajaron del bus y se enfrentaron al portón de fierro; Habían llegado.

La puerta era negra y firme, adornada con letras antiguas y figuras angelicales, algo parecido a la entrada al cielo. El aroma del pasto cubrió el ambiente y llegó a Orihime quien sintió el frescor del rocío fresco sobre las flores que adornaban las tumbas. No había distinciones si eran de niños, adultos o ancianos, solo las cariñosas muestras de amor de los familiares podían dar cuenta de quien fuera la persona que una vez habitó entre ellos. El camino estaba lleno de soledad pero de alguna manera se apreciaba la paz, el descanso de los cuerpos que una vez fueron importantes en la tierra.

El camino lo adornaban algunos jardines y fuentes de agua, el correr de esas aguas hizo sonreír a Inoue, quien pensó en la belleza de aquel lugar, y que pese a lo que significaba entregaba sosiego y armonía en su corazón. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa melancólica al pensarlo, no había tristeza más grande que perder a la familia, más si esa era tú familia; suspiró con fuerza, y pensó en el coraje que debían tener esos seres anónimos que perdieron parte de su propia vida cuando un sobrino, primo, tío, padre, madre, esposos; un hijo, murió, ellas debían de tener la fortaleza más profunda que el mismo océano como para superar esa pérdida sin retorno, retomar su vida o embarcarse en una aventura tan grande otra vez. Su sonrisa desapareció, era lo que le estaba exigiendo a él; tener una valentía más grande que el cielo para crear otra vez una relación, y con el tiempo formar algo, tener un hogar, hijos…una familia…se lo estaba pidiendo como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo. Se sintió avergonzada, cómo podía exigirlo, cómo podía obligarlo hasta el límite, cómo podía ser tan cruel. El amor era dar, ceder, donar, por lo menos era lo que sentía, pero era ella quien exigía ese sacrificio y ella ¿qué le estaba dando?, además aun no tenía la certeza de que él la amara, pero lo sintió, lo sentía tan fuere en su pecho como si se lo hubiera confesado. Entonces sus ojos se nublaron por la conmoción, por la duda y la incertidumbre: ¿y si ella no lo amaba de verdad….¡Dios! todo se veía tan enredado y confuso, tan desordenado y tan lejano que la certeza de sí misma la abandonó.

-Orihime.

-¿qué?-respondió sorprendida.

-es aquí-Ulquiorra miró al frente donde se proyectaba un césped de un verde oscurecido por el rocío del agua, caminó por el con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista fija al frente, la gabardina le cubrió la boca y los hombros se le hundieron, Orihime, aún confusa, se resignó a seguirlo, y, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, más se daba cuenta en que ya no había marcha atrás.

Los globos de algunas tumbas iluminaban a ratos la monotonía del lugar y el silencio en ocasiones era interrumpido por murmullos y sollozos silenciosos que algún familiar vertía por sus seres queridos. Los pasos de Schiffer se hicieron más largos, ansiosos de encontrar algo o de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, sus pisadas fuertes se aceleraba a ratos y se alejaban más de lo necesario, Orihime con su afán de alcanzarlo corría tras él, hasta que se detuvo sin repentinamente se detuvo en una placa de mármol blanco sobre el suelo, la chica no se percató del cambio, y por poco casi choca con la espalda masculina, tranquila y fría, con el frente fijo en el suelo; Allí, las vio.

Orihime se quedó de piedra por unos segundos solo con un pensamiento en la cabeza "su familia", lentamente fue cayendo de rodillas en el pasto, mientras sus ojos brillaban y se humedecían ante la concreción de esa verdad tan dolorosa. Ulquiorra miraba en silencio, incapaz de decir cualquier cosa por banal que fuera. Los segundos pasaban mientras las lágrimas de Orihime corriena por su rostro en un silencio sepulcral. De pronto la chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

-¿dónde vas?-preguntó sorprendido.

-tengo que…voy a comprar unas flores.

-¿flores?

-si…ya vuelvo.

-margaritas

-¿marga…ritas?

-sí…-sonrió con dulzura-esas le gustaban.

-sí, margaritas entonces-dio media vuelta y se perdió en el camino.

Ulquiorra volvió a la tumba y se sentó con ellas, recordó todos los momento que pasaron juntos, por poco que fuera; Las risas, las alegrías, los problemas, conflictos y el amor que se tenían, amó a su hija como a nadie y amó a su esposa de forma incomparable, pero eso había pasado, había sido una brisa pasajera que se lo había llevado el tiempo, todo era pasado, pero quedaban en él esos fantasmas, que lo perseguían por donde estuviera, por donde se instalar, por donde durmiera, no encontraba forma de ahuyentarlos; hasta que la encontró a ella. Lo había hecho olvidar y volver a creer en la esperanza de que todos los días serían brillantes e iluminados, sin culpas ni reproches, sin el remordimiento de lo que pasó.

-¿qué debo hacer?-preguntó esperando una respuesta inexistente.

Arriesgarse y volver a perder lo que tenía.

Orihime se acercó con pasos suaves hasta él, con un ramo de margaritas blancas en los brazos.

"No" resopló una voz angelical en la cabeza de Schiffer. Ulquiorra se sobresaltó al instante y miró a la chica desde lo bajo, "no, volver a tener lo que perdiste", dijo la voz nacida de su propio corazón.

Orihime al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para poner las flores sobre el mármol, sonrió melancólica a la tumba.

-Ulquiorra-llamó con los ojos en las flores-te perdono.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-no estás obligado a darme lo que te he estado pidiendo, es probable que no estés listo, que talvez nunca lo estés-suspiró-no te atormentaré más-sonrió con tristeza-y si decides volver, no cerrare la puerta, serás bienvenido, porque yo te quiero…no, yo…yo te amo, Ulquiorra…ahhh-suspiró con un llanto atascado en la garganta- es más difícil decirlo, que pensarlo-rió con nerviosismo.

-Hime-Ulquiorra levantó la mano a milímetros de su rostro.

-no, no te preocupes, estaré bien. Solo necesito respirar un poco.

-Hime…

-no me digas nada, lo que quieras decir, ya me lo he dicho mil veces. No puedo obligarte a que te quedes conmigo, no cuando aún hay mucho que tienes que superar, solo te puedo decir una cosa: Mi vida no se detendrá porque tú te vayas, ahora sé y puedo reconocer cuanto te quiero pero no pretendo que eso signifique que te necesito, aunque te extrañare de muchas formas, no quiero depender de ti, por eso…debes irte.

-¿quieres que me vaya?

-es…sí.

-gracias.

Ulquiorra tomó la mano femenina y la llevó a sus labios, ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y, resignada acongojada y llena de la pena más profunda que haya sentido jamás, murmuró un suave "de nada".

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

El teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Un, dos, tres veces sonaba el sonido ensordecedor del timbre del aparato.

-¡Yuzu, contesta ese maldito teléfono!

-…-

-¡Yuzu, te estoy hablando!

-…-

-¡maldición! ¡Yuzu, estoy ocupada, contesta tú!

-…-

-¡RAYOS!-Karin sacó las manos de la loza y levantó el auricular con la voz más irritada que tenía en esos segundos, desató su frustración-¡ALÓ!

-vaya, ya veo que no querías oírme.

-no, además eres de lo más inoportuno, estoy ocupada.

-no cortes-se alarmó el chico cuando oyó el movimiento de pies.

-¿qué parte de "no quiero saber nada de ti" es la que no entiendes?

-Todas, Karin…déjame que…

-no-interrumpió y apretó con fuerza el auricular.

-por favor, Karin…

-te equivocaste…demasiado-la ira se mescló con la pena y la pena con la confusión y su cabeza se hizo un nudo gigantesco que le distorsionó la voz, perdió la calma y sus ojos se nublaron.

-Karin…-reiteró Toushiro apoyando su cabeza de la muralla, movió su cabeza y vio la perfecta imagen de la frustración de su querida compañera; su cabeza gacha, la fuerza en el agarre del teléfono, los guantes amarillos húmedos. Su corazón se rompió en mil pesados, mil puñaladas en el centro de él. Sabía que estaba sola, sabía que debía dejarla en paz por un tiempo, sabía que no podía estar en frente de esa ventana para verla sufrir, pero no podía rendirse, no, quería luchar y demostrarle cuanto valía lo que sentían, cuan fuerte lo que podían construir, debía decirle cuanto la quería.

Hipnotizado por la imagen su cuerpo reaccionó y se irguió, caminó hasta la ventana y la fijó en ella.

-¿por qué sufres Karin?-preguntó con emoción.

-¿qué?-el rostro de Karin cambio a la plena sorpresa

-¿por qué estás sufriendo?

-eso, no tienes…

-¿por qué estas sufriendo Karin: por mi engaño, por qué no te dije la verdad o por qué no podías verme?

-…-

-dime-

-voy a cortar.

-ya no lo hiciste, no lo harás ahora. Sufres porque me fui, sin decirte donde.

-eso es asunto mío.

-no, también es mío.

-…-

-volví, entiendes, volví y volví por ti. Te di mis razones, te lo explique, te pedí que me perdonaras…ah ¿qué quieres de mí?

-no…no quiero verte, ni oírte, ni...

-¡mientes!

-…-

-estoy aquí Karin-la chica levantó la cabeza y lo vio frente a esa ventana mirándola fijamente, vestido con una chaqueta azul oscuro, con el cabello enmarañado, con el semblante triste, el rostro amargado y los ojos sin brillo. El corazón de Karin se desangró por dentro, dolía más que todo lo que había sufrido antes, lloraba contra ella, contra su orgullo, contra su propio voluntarioso pensamiento. ¿Quería verlo sufrir? pues lo estaba haciendo, pero por el contrario a la satisfacción del amor propio que pensó que sentiría, ella se desgarró; dolía más que haberlo perdido, dolía más que no tener noticias de él más, dolía más que pensar que él no la quería, dolía más que pensar en que desaparecería, dolía más que nada en esta vida. Karin le clavó los ojos, su garganta se secó y su respiración se agitó.

-Shiro…-murmuró.

El oír esas palabras supo sin necesidad de otra señal que el cielo se abría para que el sol iluminara su vida.

-Karin…-suspiro con una leve sonrisa en los labios, bajó el teléfono, forzó la ventana y entró-…yo…yo no puedo, no…Karin, te amo.

Sus palabras retumbaron por la casa y, por sobretodo, en los oídos de chica que sonaron como campadas del inicio de una alegre melodía dentro de su alma. Lo sabía, lo sentía, pero que se lo dijera por fin mirándola a los ojos, era gratificante. Sin embargo no dio señal alguna de su manifiesta alegría interior.

-ya lo sé-dijo sin inmutarse-repítelo.

-te amo-dijo confuso-Karin...-sus manos le picaban y la ansiedad lo comía por dentro-entonces…

-vamos-se sacó los guantes, el delantal y se fue a la sala por un abrigo y un bolso.

-¿qué? pero…-Toushiro se quedó inmóvil en la cocina sin entender nada. Podía comprenderla, si le decía lo que deseaba, podía entender sus gustos e inquietudes, podía ser la persona que más conocía a Karin, pero nadie en el mundo lo haría que pudiera adivinar las misteriosas, repentinas y determinadas decisiones que tenía una mujer, casi por impulso, y eso, incluía a Karin.

La cara inmutable de la joven Kurosaki no daba ninguna señal, ni siquiera cuando bajó por la escalera, le tomó la mano y lo sacó de la casa.

-espera Karin-dijo zafándose- ¿quququé estás…?

-¿sabes qué día es hoy?

-5 de mayo…-dijo con lentitud –mañana es…

-mi cumpleaños-dijo, por fin le brindó una radiante sonrisa, que más que tranquilizarlo lo ntrigpo, y si debía admitirlo, asustó-Sorpréndeme, Shiro, quiero que me sorprendas.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

La luz perfecta, la dirección adecuada y el cielo despejado que iluminaba la ventana de la oscura buhardilla de la casa de sus padres, ajustó el telescopio y miro por el lente las estrellas. Analizar cada acto, cada decisión y cada paso que daba no se le daba muy bien, pero esta ocasión lo estaba ameritando con urgencia; ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta estas circunstancias? ¿En qué segundo permitió que sucediera? Y ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara?.

La cabeza de Hiyori daba vueltas y vueltas, tratando de darle alguna explicación razonable a lo que había sucedido con Shinji.

Flashback

Habían terminado los ensayos y como siempre, Shinji y ella, se encaminaron juntos por las calles hasta el paradero de buses. Por mutuo acuerdo tácito no habían mencionado lo que pasó en el bosque, ni hubo cambios en sus actitudes, ni sus tratos, ni discusiones, o eso decían, pues la tensión entre ellos era evidente y, extrañamente incómoda, para quienes los rodeaba como para ellos mismos, pero nadie quiso hacerse cargo del tema, por lo mismo fingían estar comodos con uno al lado del otro.

-te invito un café-sugirió el rubio, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿un café?-saltó en una carcajada-¿me estas invitando un café?-se burló y rió con ganas.

-si no quieres, no vas-Shinji se guardó las manos y se marchó.

-espérame, idiota.

-¿era qué no querías?

-nop…comida gratis nunca.

-como quieras.

Caminaron hasta la cafetería y pidieron dos café y dos muffins de chocolate. Extraño para ellos, se tomaron el café en silencio, sin discusiones, ni burlas, solo en calma y armonía, pero estaban inquietos, pese a su intento de ocultarlo las vibras eléctricas se cruzaban con cada sorbo que le daban al brebaje entre sus manos. No se miraban, no se insultaron, parecían querer evitar chocar con los ojos del otro, y eso aumentaba las vibras de presión.

Salieron de la cafetería y se llevaron dos pastelillos extras. Hiyori no quería hablar Shinji ni viceversa, eso hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Sarugaki.

-nos vemos mañana Hiratonto-Shinji rió por lo bajo cuando ella le dio la espalda-¿de qué te ríes, idiota?-dijo girándose.

-no, de nada-pero la carcajada se le escapó.

-¿qué mierda te pasa, estúpido?- se sulfuró e intentó plantarle un manotazo en la cabeza que él esquivó.

-ven aquí, idiota

-atrape si puedes, coletitas.

-¡no me digas coletitas!-se enfurruñó aún más

-¿quieres saber porque reía?

-¡ya no me interesa, mono!

-pues mira lo que tengo-le mostró el paquete de pastelillos en sus manos y la levantó para que ella no los alcanzara.

-¡maldito bastardo!-saltó y corrió para alcanzarlo pero no tuvo éxito-me las pagas, Hirako.

-yo lo pague.

-eso no importa-siguieron jugando y la tensión parecía olvidada, rieron como hace días no lo hacían.

-¡claro que sí!-tomó el pastelillo-se lo llevaba a la boca y Hiyori desesperada se levantó de puntas para alcanzar su objetivo, pero la cercanía de sus rostros lo sorprendió a ambos.

-es… mío-dijo lentamente, con sus respiraciones agitadas y juntas.

-Hiyori…-susurró-esto no es un juego y sabes a lo que me refiero.

La chica tragó saliva nerviosa, mientras su corazón latía con tanta velocidad que se sorprendía que no se saliera de su pecho. "¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Shinji?", pensó.

Y sin darse cuenta, Hiyori asintió con la cabeza.

-se acabaron los rodeos, prepárate porque voy en serio.

Y nuevamente, impulsada por algo fuera de su control volvió a asentir.

Fin flashback.

¡Rayos!, tenía la cabeza hecha un nido y ni siquiera estaba segura de haberse arrepentido de haber respondido a ese desafío, porque no era una declaración; eso era guerra. Con ellos no funcionaba la calma ni la armonía ni los arreglos verbales, si él creía que la dominaría estaba muy equivocado, porque quien llevaba la voz cantante era ella.

-¡prepárate Shinjidiota, porque a mí nadie me domina!-gritó al cielo, sin percatarse que su compañero la oía desde la ventana de enfrente con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, y una réplica en los labios "eso ya lo veremos".

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado y que sus cabezas queden tan intrigadísimas como la mía…XD.

RINCÓN DE REVIEWS:

Dark-Kuchiki17: Muchas gracias, es un gran apoyo para mí, para seguir confiando que esta historia seguirá siendo leída. Ufff, aquí hay novedades con lo que había dejado pendiente el HitsuKarin y el UlquiHime que están en su punto álgido. Ojalá te haya gustado y seguiré hasta el final con este fic que me tiene tan intrigada como ustedes…jejej.

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: mmhhh, no sé si confirmar o negar esa suposición, pero por ahí va la mano…jejej. Este capítulo no tuvo a nuestra pareja estrella, pero ya saldrán para darnos algunas sorpresas que nos dejaran con la boca abierta (creo...xD) No fue una total cacería, pero creo que ser sincero fue la mejor arma de conquista de Toushiro, lo cual funcionó. Ahora, Karin no le dejará la pista tan fácil, ¿no? Tal vez sea él quien se arrepienta de haber ido a buscarla...jajaja.

AS Carabajal: Sí, Orihime es una chica valiente, y creo que aun más en este capítulo que comprende finalmente porque Ulquiorra actúa como lo hace, y de cierta forma, lo acepta. Ichigo de celoso, jejej, es chistoso pero me lo imagine así porque soy hermana mayor, y al serlo, siento ese chip de protección con mi hermano aunque sea grande y todo, es inevitable. Aun no vemos lo que pasa con el teatro, pero no te preocupes, no es nada malo lo que planea Isshin con su dulce hija…jejej, solo puedo decir que la hará brillar.

Myskymyheart: ¡uhi! No sé si afirmar o negar la especulación (tibio, tibio). Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, y bueno, Karin hizo sufrir a Toushiro de una forma sutil que al final terminó por lastimarla a ella misma, menos mal que se arreglaron, creo…jejej. Con Ulquiorra y Orihime es más complejo y creo que es aquí donde entendemos, con más fuerza, el sufrimiento de Ulquiorra y por lo mismo sus decisiones =)

Videl Kurosaki: Karin y Toushiro mejoraron notablemente en este capítulo, pero Karin aún tiene algunas exigencias, que presiento, harán sudar a Toushiro …jejej. Ulquiorra y Orihime, la pista se ve más compleja para ellos, porque hay mucha más heridas que curar y cicatrizar, y ese, es el problema; para que una herida se cure es preciso el ardor del alcohol, y ese es justamente, lo que está pasando con Ulquiorra, requiere de tiempo y paciencia.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESPERAR Y DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA. DE TODO CORAZÓN, ME ALEGRO. Un saludo gigante a los seguidores, a quienes ponen la historia (y a su autor, o sea Claw-13, es decir yo…jejej) en favoritos, en alerta. De verdad es un gusto escribir para que lo lean. Un abrazo de oso para ustedes =D

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	34. Chapter 34

Hola a todos ¿qué tal? Espero que muy bien y ansiosos de leer esta nueva entrega de la historia…jejej. Quería sorprenderlos porque no fue una espera tan larga, y como siempre ojalá les guste.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertencen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

ADVERTENCIA: Hay lemmon (justo despues de "juego en tus manos")

"Juego en tus manos" es una canción del grupo chileno Casino y fue el Soundtrack de la película "Promedio Rojo", la puse para ambientar el momento y aquí les dejo el Link si la quieren oír.

www. youtube watch?v=yypBAUaukgU (Borran los espacios y listo ;))

¡A DISFRUTAR!

CAPITULO 34

La definición de sorpresa podía tener diferentes matices para Karin, pero encontrar una que fuera memorable y habilitada para la hora en la que se disponían a emprenderla era bastante difícil. Por eso, él hizo acopio de todo su ingenio, y cráneo, pensó, y por fin, halló algo que podría acertar a tener todas esas características y más.

-¿el cine?-preguntó desorientado y nada convencido de su propia sugerencia.

-Shiro. Sorpréndeme-insistió Karin.

-no…es que… ¡ahhh!…no tenía nada en mente, Karin. Estaba dispuesto a que me patearas el trasero otra vez y no tengo nada planeado y…

-me encanta cuando te agobias-sonrió con sinceridad después de tanto tiempo.

-y a mí cuando sonríes…ven aquí-estiró el brazo y la abrazo hundiendo su rostro entre su cabello-no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

-yo también…pero no lo recordemos ahora; quiero divertirme-se separó y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-¿girls just wanna have fun?

-exacto

-De acuerdo y qué sugieres.

-no lo tengo claro

Una idea, al fin brillante se cruzó por la mente de Hitsugaya. Con rapidez tomó el celular, lo que dejó intrigada a la chica, quien lo miró extrañada mientras intentaba adivinar lo que se traía.

-¿aló? Sí, Buenas noches, yo…sí, entiendo, ¿puedes informarle que Toushiro Hitsugaya, necesita comunicarse con él?...sí, Claro, no hay problema esperaré.

-¿Shiro?

El chico de cabellos blanco le indicó que esperara unos segundos.

-¡Oh, Señor Andrade! ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Su familia?…sí, oh mis padres ellos están bien, sí…

El dialogo continuo por varios segundos, el ánimo de Toushiro era afable y muy desconcertante para Karin, estaba intrigada ¿quién habría de ser quien habla con él? ¿por qué tenían tanto de qué hablar? ¿Por qué ahora, tan repentinamente? No eran celos, más bien vergüenza, desconocimiento y tristeza, calló en la cuenta que estaba tan complementada con él que podía adivinar hasta lo que se cruzaba por su cabeza, pero apenas conocía quienes lo rodeaba antes, quienes eran sus amigos, quienes rodeaban su familia, primos, abuelos, qué eran para él. El descubrimiento la dejó intrigada, desconfianza y con un inexplicable vacío.

-bien-colgó-¿Karin?

-¿sí?

-¿querías una sorpresa?

-eh….es ¡no! era por…

-Olvídalo. La tendrás, y prometo que te va a gustar.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

En el teatro solo retumbaban dos voces, una que oprimía y exigía, y la otra lastimosa pidiendo misericordia. Ser actor no era fácil, lo sabía, y ahora lo comprobaba con creces bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

-Papá, ya no…no quiero más.

-Yuzu, no puedes declinar ahora.

-papá, llevamos más de cinco horas ensayando sin descanso-se quejó.

-no hay tiempo, tu papel debe estar listo para la próxima semana, ¿lo entiendes?

-lo sé…pero

-nada de escusas, vamos: acto 3 escena 4.

-y Karin…

-Karin…-sonrió melancólico-necesita de espacio, no querrá tenernos cerca por un buen tiempo.

-¿crees que este bien?

-perfectamente.

-¡papá!-exclamó sorprendida- ¿confías en él?

-¡no! nunca confió en nadie cuando se trata de mis pequeñas.

-pero…

-no lo apruebo, estoy obligado a aceptarlo.

-Ya…veo, papá crees que…

-Yuzu….oh, pequeña, no te pongas triste, papá está aquí.

-pero…

-sé que Karin es tu hermana, nunca dejará de serlo, y si ella es feliz ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros para impedírselo?

-lo sé

Isshin se acercó y la abrazó.

-hija, hay cosas que tienen su proceso natural algunos antes otros después, debemos respetarlo-besó su cabello y respiró profundo y agregó para sí "algún día también llegará el tuyo", luego de unos segundos se desperezó y con las manos en alto rompió la monotonía-¡de acuerdo ahora a trabajar!

-¡hay no….!-se quejó-contaba con las lágrimas.

-no, no, no: el teatro no espera, el tiempo es dinero, y el dinero paga las deudas ¡vamos, Yuzu! que voy hacerte una estrella.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

Llevó sus manos cerca de su boca para encontrar calor, se frotó los brazos y se ajustó la chaqueta. El frío amenazaba con congelar hasta la punta de sus pies. Con dificultad se levantó de la silla y buscó con la mirada a su compañero.

-¿lista?-Toushiro levantó los patines de cuchillos y le regaló una sonrisa-para entrar en calor.

-siempre-confirmó y se acercó para aceptarlos-es la primera vez que hago esto.

-¿Patinar en hielo? De haberlo sabido habríamos venido antes-se sentaron y comenzaron a cambiar los zapatos por los patines.

-pero nunca lo habríamos hecho así.

-¿pista privada?

-sí…¿cómo…. cómo lo hiciste?

-no es nada del otro mundo.

-Shiro, ¿qué hiciste?

-moví mis contactos.

-¿qué?

-el administrador de esta pista de hielo es el padre de uno de los pacientes de mi padre-se detuvo pensativo mirando el vacío-hace diez años mi Padre trato a su hijo y logro salvarlo de una grave enfermedad.

-¿qué enfermedad?

-leucemia.

-vaya…

-desde entonces el señor Andrade es amigo de la familia y está dispuesto a ayudarnos en lo que sea.

-no tenías que llamarlo por esto-frunció el ceño-es una estupidez.

-¡hey! esto no es una estupidez, quería sorprenderte ¿no eras lo que deseabas?

-sí, pero no…

-no había problema, pedí un favor y él estaba dispuesto… feliz de ayudar, no es nada del otro mundo ¿Sí?

-de acuerdo.

-bien-Toushiro se levantó con los patines puestos y le tendió la mano a Karin- ahora, ¿puedes levantarte?

-eso espero-Karin tomó la mano de su compañero y avanzaron hasta la pista-esto…oye, esto no es justo ¿por qué tu np tienes problemas?

-digamos que es un talento especial.

-sí, claro-Toushiro abrió la pista de hielo-nada que la práctica no pueda superar-se soltó del chico y pisó el hielo con confianza y seguridad.

-¡cuidado!-advirtió

Y Karin dio un fuerte resbalón en el piso que la hizo proveedora de una espectacular caída.

-ahhhh…-dijo por lo bajo, sobándose la parte tracera de los pantalones.

-te lo advertí-Toushiro se movió con gracia a su lado y le tendió la mano.

-¡déjame! puedo levantarme-lo intentó pero volvió a caer-al principio siempre es igual no tienes que avergonzarte, Karin.

-sí, cómo no-dijo por lo bajo cuando Hitsugaya la ayudaba.

-ven

Toushiro le tomó las manos y comenzaron a andar con paso lento, con lo que Karin intentaba tomar el ritmo. Con el paso de las vueltas la chica comenzó a sentirse más confiada, Hitsugaya le soltó una mano y aumentó la velocidad. Karin no quería aceptar que él fuera mejor que ella y ciñó su frente. Pronto, Toushioro se percató y le fue imposible no reír.

-cállate-advirtió.

-esto no es una competencia, ¿quieres que te suelte?

-si fueras tan amable.

-de acuerdo.

La soltó, la dejó sola en medio de la pista, cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance amentó la velocidad y su agilidad se veía en cada empuje del patín, parecía volar en la pista, puso sus manos atrás y flotó por el hielo como si toda la vida lo hiciera. El vértigo se apoderó de ella con solo mirarlo, cada vuelta era más rápida que la otra, en cada tijera con la que doblaba era más veloz que la anterior, sus movimientos ligeros eran bellos y pulcros, por eso el movimiento la mareo y sin darse cuenta, se mareo tambaleó y de un segundo a otro estaba en sus brazos.

-¿Karin, estás bien?

-¿qué?-respondió atrapada-¿qué es lo que…?

-casi caes.

-no es cierto-intentó levantarse.

-no espera-la tomó más firme para que no se moviera y luego sonrió-sí, lo es

-no…¡ah!-se tomó la cabeza tras un nuevo intento por levantarse.

-vamos Karin déjame ayudarte, confía en mi-la sujetó con más presión.

-es lo que me está costando hacer-se deslizaron suavemente por la pista-¿cómo…cómo puedo confiar en ti, después de todo lo que pasó, cómo si no sé si volverás a engañarme, si apenas conozco a quienes te rodean, Shiro?

-Karin…eso se dará con el tiempo.

-lo sé, pero…

-no celes algo que no puedo contralar.

-¡no son celos!-Él sonrió alagado.

-Karin…danos tiempo.

-¿y porque piensas que es fácil volver a confiar?-replicó con enfado.

-yo…-la preocupación llenó sus sentidos y sus manos se congelaron por sus propias emociones-sé que no lo es…pero…

-¿entonces Shiro?

-no voy a mentirte.

-no puedes prometer una cosa así.

-también pase por esto y…

-yo no, y es muy difícil, sentirlo y aceptarlo y seguir avanzando…

-entonces ¿por qué me diste esta oportunidad?-la miró a los ojos buscando la respuesta que anhelaba.

-…

-¿Karin?-exigió.

-¡porque no puedo alejarme de ti, no quiero verte mal, ni sufriendo, me hace sufrir a mí también! ¿Entiendes?

-entonces-se acercó a su oído y le susurró, medio alterado, medio confundido, medio entrando en pánico-¿por qué no me dejas que me acerque más?

-porque…-dijo aguantando un grito desesperado en su garganta-no lo sé.

-confía en mí Karin-ordenó sintiendo una apertura en su muralla, una oportunidad- no quiero hacerte daño, me importas…me importas demasiado, Karin.

Se detuvieron en el centro de la pista alumbrados tan solo de una luz tenue que solo los iluminaba a ellos, sus respiraciones eran tibias y un poco agitadas, sus corazones latieron al mismo compás y sus ojos se buscaron hasta encontrarse.

-me da miedo-susurró.

-el amor da miedo-respondió igual.

-¿y por qué crees que es amor?

-porque no estaríamos aquí, tú no estarías en mis brazos y no me hubieras rechazado para volver a estar de nuevo entre ellos. Lánzate conmigo Karin, saltemos juntos.

-es peligroso.

-eso ya no importa…

-no estoy lista.

-nunca se está preparado, vamos confía-pegó sus labios a la sien de la chica-confía, por favor.

Karin cerró los ojos empuñó su mano con el suéter de Tosuhiro y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

-tenías que ser tú, siempre tú.

-confía, y llegaremos muy lejos.

-entonces…-exhalo y cerró los ojos con fuerza-me pongo en tus manos.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

Las once treinta de la agujas del reloj, se marcaron entre luces opacas de las calles de la ciudad. La oscuridad rodeaba todo en donde se ponían los ojos a excepción de los mal iluminas esquinas al final de cada avenida. El latir de ambos corazones, Karin y Toushiro, era enorme; como el revoltijo de sus pensamientos, como sus propias ansias, como su propia conciencia. Llegaron a la esquina que dividía sus caminos, y su futuro, que, con una sola palabra, podría cambiar.

Toushiro la tomó de la mano y la encaminó.

-¿qué haces?-protestó Karin.

-te llevo a tu casa.

-¿a mi casa?-preguntó incrédula.

-sí, es tarde.

-no quiero ir ahora, no ahora que lo estamos pasando tan bien.

-no sé dónde más podemos…

-sí, lo sabes-lo interrumpió-pero no te atreves a mencionarlo-se acercó y tiró de él al sentido contrario del camino. Él rió incrédulo.

-no es…

-no te hagas el santo conmigo, Shiro, sabes dónde va terminar todo esto-Hitsugaya se soltó.

-Karin-se detuvieron bajó la farola-estas segura…yo, quiero hacer lo correcto.

-lo correcto en este momento es que celebremos mi cumpleaños, Shiro. No me decepciones "Juego en tus manos".

Sus bocas se unieron para no volver a separase, rápido corrieron por las calles, se agitaron con el ritmo de sus corazones y no hubo limites que los detuvieran. Las puertas del edificio se abrieron ante sus ojos como puertas al cielo, el ascensor los llevó hasta el piso donde se ubicaba el apartamento de él, unidos de las manos Hitsugaya abrió la puerta con una sola mano, entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, con sus respiraciones agitadas y ansiosas, se miraron y solo quedó el susurrar de sus pulsos activos y excitados por la actividad.

-estamos aquí-dijo él sosteniendo la cintura de Karin.

-lo sé.

Las campanadas del reloj los interrumpieron los que los hizo mirar hacia él.

-las doce-susurró Toushiro-como cenicienta, feliz cumpleaños Karin.

-son las doce…-sonrió-nunca pensé que llegaría así.

-¿cómo así?-caminaron por el piso con pasos lentos mientras se mantenían abrazados.

-nunca pensé llegar hasta aquí, a los dieciocho, con decepciones, con amor, con ilusiones románticas, desilusiones, promesas, con ansias…con un novio en su apartamento-él sonrió nervioso.

-no fui yo quien insto-con su mano despejó del rostro de ella un mechón de ese cabello azabache-quería hacer lo correcto-pasaron por la sala y el pasillo hasta que entraron a la habitación.

-¿quién dijo que esto no lo era?

-tal vez necesitas más tiempo.

-estoy en tus manos, y no doy marcha atrás con mis palabras…hiciste que confiara en ti, no hagas que me arrepienta tan pronto, Shiro.

-lo sé-la besó con profundidad y lentitud, poniendo todo su corazón en los labios, toda su alma y todo su ser en ellos. Sus pulsos se elevaron y sus cuerpos se agitaron, casi ahogados. Karin sintió que toda la vida había estado en la búsqueda de aquel momento, de aquel lugar y aquel placer. Shiro se separó y la miró a los ojos profundamente negros-créeme que lo sé.

La abrazó, con fuerza y la tomó en sus brazos, la llevó hasta su cama y la depositó en ella, cubrió su boca, su rostro y su cuellos de besos, que eran acompañados por el exhalar de sus respiraciones, Karin no dijo nada, dedicada completamente a sentir su cuerpo ser acariciado por él, con el mismo sentimiento profundo que ella sentía. Su chaqueta de un momento a otro desapareció al igual que sus zapatos. La habitación iluminada tan solo por la luz de la ventana, daba vueltas en su cabeza dándole una sensación embriagues exquisita, se sintió libre, propia, completa, pero por sobre todo excitada. Toushiro, la miró vio cuan entregada estaba, entregada al placer al vivir ese momento, no podía saber que lo estaba para él, pero por lo menos tenía la certeza de estar haciéndola feliz.

-Shiro-Karin se sentó en la cama e insto a que él hiciera lo mismo, lo miró profundamente, inhalo y exhalo con profundidad-me entrego a ti.

Karin bajó su blusa, desató sus prendas y, desnuda, lo atrajo a ella. Hitsugaya sintió que tocaba a un ángel, que en sus manos no podía haber ser más puro e inocente que aquel que se entregaba a él, desearía no corromperlo, no dañarlo, desearía dejarlo libre, pero también anhelaba hacerlo feliz, por eso daría todo de él, todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos, en su alcance, para que tuviera cuanto deseara. Con todo el amor envuelto en su pecho, la besó y se deshizo de sus propias ropas, pegó sus dedos a sus cabellos y perdió el aliento besando sus labios, Karin sentía sus caricias y su pensamiento se llenó de solo ese momento. Tosushiro bajó por su piel cubriéndola por completo de sus mimos, mientras ella emitía suaves ronroneos de placer.

Hitsugaya siguió sus instintos, pero cuidando ser lo más delicado posible, consciente de que lo que haría quedaría en el recuerdo de Karin para siempre, por eso cubrió su boca, bajó sus manos hasta sus pechos, los acaricio, los excito y los besó, siguió su recorrido hasta su vientre delicado y llegó hasta su centro de tensión, lo exploró con dedicación y ternura, sintiendo como sus quejidos lo acompañaban, como una melodía. Karin cedió y tensó, hasta que él llegó a lo más profundo de su ser, donde ella explotó en mil pedazos. Sus músculos se relajaron y con suavidad él besó su frente, era su primer orgasmo y él lo contempló con admiración. Toushiro centrado en ese rostro sudado e inocente, siguió por su camino, volvió a su centro e inicio de nuevo.

-Karin-la llamó-mírame.

-Shiro-exhaló ella y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-oh, Karin.

Controlando su propio ser entró en ella con delicadeza y mucho cuidado, los quejidos femeninos se colaron por sus oídos en una mezcla de placer y dolor, y para él en una mezcla de orgullo y sufrimiento. Su ritmo fue lento y pausado que aumentó junto con la perdida de sus pensamientos, y el florecimiento total de sus instintos, sus placeres se juntaron como un remolino y el dolor primario de ese primer contacto fue desapareciendo para darle la bienvenida a ese placer total de todo su cuerpo. Karin sintió que llegaba a la cima de una torre inmensa y que luego caía a una velocidad inexplicable y placentera, Toushiro llegó junto a ella y saltó tras ella. Flotaron por el aire de una ciudad imaginaria y volvieron a la tierra agitados, cansado y vivos.

Karin fijo su mirada a la escasa luz proveniente de la ventana, ensimismada por lo vivido, satisfecha de su placer y feliz de haberlo experimentado.

-Shiro-lo llamó con una exhalación y tomó su mano-somos uno.

Él la miró con sorpresa y la pasión se incendió en sus ojos al ver el brillo en los de ella: vivos, satisfechos, felices.

-lo somos Karin-la abrazó con fuerza-sí que lo somos.

Y una nueva danza comenzó entre ellos, más pasional, menos cuidada, pero igual de armoniosa y cálida que la anterior.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

El sol caía iluminando de un naranjo cálido todo el cielo de esa tarde de otoño, el clima se volvía helado con cada segundo que avanzaba hasta la noche y sus ojos brillantes se fijaban en el azul oscuro que se comenzaba a formar. Era hermoso ver el crepúsculo en los días de las medias estaciones; otoño y primavera, era un sentimiento extraño, diferente a los de las otras; eran días ambiguos, no se sabía si amanecería con sol y con nubes, con viento, calor o lluvia, siempre había incertidumbre, como la vida, como la misma vida que llevaba tan llena de sorpresas.

Pronto estrenarían la nueva obra y las ansias comenzaban a invadirla, la felicidad la envolvía en cada una de sus capas, y pese a la seguridad que sentía, los días la llenaban de sorpresas cargadas de juegos entre ella e Ichigo. En ocasiones que se enfadaban en otras que se amaban, era una vida deliciosa y encantadora, pero ¿por qué volvía ahora esa imagen a su mente?, eso aún no se lo explicaba.

-Rukia, Rukia, ¡Rukia!

-sí, que lo…

-Terminamos-dijo el director.

-¿terminamos?-preguntó incrédula

-en que estabas pensando, enana-aportillo el peli-naranjo, enredando sus dedos por debajo de los cabellos azabache.

-en nada, ¿en qué estaría pensando?-se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

-vamos-Ichigo hizo que se volteara mientras el resto del equipo bajaba del escenario y buscaba sus cosas para partir-¿vas a negarme que estabas pensando en…nosotros?

-¿por qué piensas que todo tiene que relacionar en … "ese" nosotros.

-no creo que "ese" nosotros era el que yo quería aludir.

-ya déjalo…-se dispuso a bajar, pero Ichigo la tomó del brazo.

-Adiós, chicos-gritó Tatsuki.

-adiós-coreó el resto y salieron por la puerta principal de teatro.

-adiós-respondieron los protagonistas ensimismados, concentrado uno en el otro.

Tras la puerta Isshin llamó a parte del elenco que estaba afuera y se reunió con ellos junto al resto del staff del teatro.

-no pueden irse ahora-dijo apoderándose de una de las puertas de entrada, lo miró y luego abrió un poco para escuchar-lo hará.

Todos se miraron sin comprender lo que quería decir, pero luego de ver la excitación del director cayeron en la cuenta de lo que se trataba. Se agacharon y juntos esperaron lo que suponían pasaría.

-esto es una tontería-dijo Kaien, dio media vuelta y salió a la calle.

-él se lo pierde-dijo Isshin quien siguió concentrado en la puerta.

Dentro Rukia miró extrañada a Ichigo.

-suéltame.

-no.

-¿qué quieres?…sabes, no estoy con ganas de…

-que yo tenga razón.

-¿qué?

-vamos Rukia, por una vez, solo por una vez, no te enfades porque sea yo quien tenga la razón.

-eso es…no es…

-Rukia, yo también estoy pensando en nosotros, y no con "eso" entremedio.

-vamos-su agarre se soltó y se deslizó hasta la mano pequeña y delicada de la morena-ven aquí.

La llevó al centro del escenario y con el único foco prendido para ellos, Ichigo puso su índice en la barbilla y lo levantó a sus ojos.

Tras la puerta el aire se agitó y la atmosfera se hiso densa, cálida e íntima. El calor los agobió y sintieron la pasión de las palabras y el sentir de esa persona especial para cada uno, las vibraciones de electricidad hicieron que todos se sonrojaran por esa complicidad que transmitían; que no era porque compartieran un techo, una cena o la cama, no, iba más allá: era ese despido de amor que se emitía en cada respiración.

Isshin tragó saliva y sus nervios también se tensaron.

-es ahora, chicos.

Dentro Rukia e Ichigo se siguieron mirando con intensidad y con un fuego que escapaba de sus propias almas y sentimientos. Ichigo sonrió con calidez y Rukia, por primera vez, no supo qué hacer con esa sonrisa misteriosa.

-Rukia, hemos cumplido un año desde que nos conocimos, llevamos meses viviendo juntos-Rukia asintió con extrañeza- hemos pasado por…muchas cosas y yo…

-Ichigo…¿qué quieres decir?

-lo siento, pero no me voy a poner de rodillas

-pero qué…-Ichigo tomó el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos y ella sus manos en sus brazos-Ichi…

-Cásate conmigo Rukia, no lo cuestiones, ya lo he hecho demasiado por los dos, solo hagámoslo. Solo casémonos.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

Oh…espero que les haya gustado y espero con ansias sus comentarios.

RINCÓN DE LOS REVIEWS:

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: Sí, tienen que interactuar y sobretodo ahora, en lo que se viene tras esta declaración...uhhh, las sospechas son un gran arma para la intriga y me encanta que haya germinado, jeje, solo puedo decir "tiempo al tiempo". Este capítulo fue muy HistsuKarin, pero deje la parte final para el IchiRuki, y el pie para el próximo capítulo, espero te haya gustado ;)

AS Carabajal: aquí estamos otra vez, antes de lo sospechado (creo…xD) si, es complicado tener esas manías de hermana mayor entre madre, amiga, protectora ¡todo en uno!...XD, es entrete, aunque hay veces en que uno quiere matarlos jejeje...uff el UlquiHime, en este fic me ha resultado muy grato y desafiante, equilibrar sus emociones y sentimientos ha sido lo más complicado, pero creo que en la historia llegaron a un punto en el cual se pueden entender ambas partes y eso me ha dejado muy satisfecha, espero que a ti también te haya agradado =).

LoveSusuChan: este capítulo quedó especial para ti, con mucho HitsuKarin y un final Ichiruki jejej. ¡Waaa! Me alegra y alaga mucho que te haya gustado tanto el fic que no pudiste dejar de leerlo. ¡Ohh! muchas gracias y, de verdad, espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora.

Start Kurosaki: ¡waa! En solo dos noches, me alaga mucho y me alegra tanto saber que te gusto y te dejó con ansias de más…jeje. Es la idea intrigar, dejar el enganche para el siguiente capítulo y tratar de no perder la esencia y la naturaleza de la trama del fic. Espero que este episodio también te guste ;)

Myskymyheart: Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, y aquí estamos de nuevo con un nuevo episodio de la historia. Hiyori es una chica muy llevada a sus ideas y le cuesta sentir debilidad por el cariño, lamentablemente para Shinji, ese es su caso…xD. Ulquiorra, ufff, él está en la disyuntiva, pero poco a poco lograra abrir ese candado tan apretado de su corazón. Karin y Toushiro llegaron a un acuerdo, espero que te haya gustado el desenlace de aquella decisión jejej.

Tihonofuyumi: jejeje… no hubo mucho Ulquihime, pero si muuuucho HitsuKarin y Ichiruki, en un rincón especial jejej…agradezco tu espera y que sigas siguiendo esta historia, que está en una etapa tipo "Principio del fin", pero aún queda mucho por resolver…jeje. Me alegra que te intrigue y la esperes, hare lo posible para seguir mejorando y tartar de avanzar con los capítulos que se van a poner aún más interesantes (Creo…xD)

¡OHHH! MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICOS, A TODOS. Por seguir la historia dejar comentarios y dejarla en alerta, es un plus especial al momento de escribir y me da ideas y también me ayudan a recordar detalles que pude dejar de lado, son un gran apoyo y se los agradezco. Por eso cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	35. Chapter 35

¡Holas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que me hayan extrañado…jejeje. Por mi parte, sí y mucho. A lo que nos invoca, una nueva actualización de este fic que nos intriga, y nos gusta. La propuesta de Ichigo está a punto de ser aceptada o declinada ¿Qué creen? Jejej. Un vuelco y en la historia que, ojalá los impacte. ;)

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

¡DISFRUTEN!

CAPITULO 35

-¿Casarse?-replicó Shinji incrédulo.

-Casamiento-murmuró Karin sorprendida.

-Matrimonio-puntualizó Toushiro.

-boda-celebró Tatsuki.

-bellos y saludables nietos vengan a mí-dijo sin aliento el director mirando la escena, atentó a cada movimiento, a cada reacción que se produjera en la tarima, bajo la luz de aquel escenario que tantas alegrías le producía en el área laboral, y ahora a un nivel muy personal, pero debía guardar las propiedades, porque Rukia aún parecía impactada, confundida, desconcertada, bien sabía que Ichigo había lanzado su mejor carta, sin embargo, eso no garantizaba que su futura nuera correspondiera al full de ases.

El aire siguió escaso y la sorpresa todavía no terminaba por penetrar en cada uno de los involucrados, por lo que el silencio siguió reinando como si fuera una imposición superior a la humana, como si de él dependiera la salvación del universo era eterno. La respiración de Rukia no había vuelto y el corazón de Ichigo parecía haberse paralizado, ambos se miraron con una incomprensión ajena a ellos, hasta que la morena separó sus labios.

-¿Casarnos?-preguntó estupefacta y se alejó de él dándole la espalda- Ichigo, eso…es responsabilidad…niños, hogar, familia…eso...

Con todo el valor que aún poseía se plantó tras ella.

-Rukia…¿sí o no?-su pulso fallaba y apretó los puños- es muy simple.

Rukia se giró con tal velocidad que sus cabellos volaron a su alrededor y lo miró a los ojos con su mano derecha aferrada a su pecho.

-¡Demonios! Ichigo…sí.

-¿qué?-la respiración se le acelero y la incredulidad salió a relucir en cada brillo de sus pupilas-¿sí?

-es lo que he dicho, "sí", idiota, vamos a casarnos, Ichigo-le brindó la más grande sus sonrisas.

Ichigo trastabilló e inmediatamente después extendió sus brazos a la morena para abrazarla con fuerza, como si de un momento a otro desapareciera, luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se besaron, en un beso suave pero intenso, tanto, que hacía sonrojar con tan solo observarlo.

Isshin gritó de euforia mientras el resto se acercaban para celebrar con pasó acelerado a quienes se habían prometido pasar su vida juntos.

Rukia e Ichigo se vieron obligados a separarse, Isshin tomó a la futura integrante de la familia, Ichigo recibió un animoso abrazo de sus hermanas y el resto vitoreó con fuerzas a la pareja. Las risas volaron reflejando la dicha que sentían sus corazones, las miradas cómplices de sus protagonistas se juntaban a cada segundo, ansioso, expectantes y anhelantes de comenzar con su nuevo futuro.

-Buenas tardes.

El aire se cortó con las palabras de aquel desconocido parado frente al escenario, el silencio denso y extrañamente nervioso los dejó paralizados.

La puerta del teatro había quedada ligeramente abierta y reflejaba la extensión de la sombra del sujeto; era un hombre elegante, seguido de un aire que despedía gracia, elegancia y clase, un hombre que hablaba de aristocracia.

-Déjame felicitarte…-el rostro del individuo era inmutable; ni dolor, alegría o enojo se asomaban en sus ojos levemente cerrados.

Todos los presentes estaban inmóviles, sumamente desconcertados, tanto, que no pudieron, siquiera, responder el saludo.

-Rukia- Las últimas palabras del hombre hicieron que Ichigo apretara la cintura de la chica, mientras ella, helada, no sabía qué decir mientras miles de escenario se pasaban por su cabeza y una sola desconcertante pregunta ¿qué hacía él aquí?

-¿Rukia?-susurró en su oído el peli-naranjo lleno de preocupación.

-Her...-trago saliva con dificultad-hermano.

-Kuchiki…-dijo para sí Isshin.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo-el hombre no bajó la compostura ni la dignidad-aun así, quiero que recibas mis felicitaciones.

-¿felicitaciones?-preguntó para sí la chica y en su pecho sintió una llama de calidez.

-Puedes subir-se adelantó Ichigo-sube con nosotros.

Ichigo volvió su rostro a la morena y la sonrisa los volvió a iluminar.

-Van a disculparme, pero no puedo perder más tiempo. Rukia, baja y vámonos.

-¿no era tu intención felicitarnos?-el ceño del pelinaranjo se hundió y la extrañeza transformó su voz.

-¿felicitarlos? no, felicitarla.

-¿qué quieres decir?

Rukia apretó su mano a la de Ichigo, y él sintió como su corazón y el de ella se aceleraban, como si en cualquier momento se desatara una tormenta que ellos no serían capaces de controlar.

-Vine a buscar a Rukia. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo mezclándose en lugares que no le corresponden a su apellido.

- ¿a buscarla? ¿ahora? ¿apellido?-questionó con enfado.

-tenía intenciones de hacerlo antes, no obstante os planes se han adelantado. No hay mucho tiempo para esto. Vámonos, Rukia.

"´Planes" retumbó en la cabeza de Rukia, y sus ojos se abrieron como plato, ¿por eso la felicitaba? ¿por esos "planes"? ¿Qué maldito…?. Los pensamientos de Rukia se interrumpieron y su mirada se plantó justo en el rostro de su hermano, y justo tras él, apoyado en el ala de la puerta una sonrisa satisfecha y unos ojos amenazadores se clavaron en ella. Rukia quería desaparecer de la tierra, ir muy lejos, olvidar su pasado y sus actuales responsabilidades de su apellido, y huir muy lejos con el hombre que sostenía su mano.

-No…-dijo con las emociones quebrándose en la garganta.

-Vámonos, nos esperan para las formalidades.

-Estoy comprometida-aseguró, apostando a su última jugada.

-Claro que lo estás-respondió el líder Kuchiki.

Los musculos de los novios parecieron relajarse.

-Lo estás…-los pasos sordos se acercaron al escenario, Rukia no quería elevar la vista, ya se lo temía, lo presentía y no quiso oír, su pecho la oprimía gritándole que huyera mientras pudiera-conmigo.

-¿Kaien? ¿qué mierda es…?-preguntó Ichigo desconcertado, furioso y lleno de miedo, se aclaró la garganta-Rukia no ira a ningún lado, ella es libre, puede elegir dónde y con quién está.

-en eso te equivocas, ella es una Kuchiki, no puede eludir sus responsabilidades, su deber.

-no los eludirá… -aseguró Kaien-¿no? director.

-¿papá?-preguntó chigo sin lograr comprender nada de lo que decía ese hombre frente a él, quien amenazaba su vida y felicidad.

Isshin pegó un respingón lleno de escalofríos, clavó sus ojos a los de su hijo pidiendo en silencio unas disculpas.

-su sostenedor-urgió Kaien-el sostenedor principal de este teatro es Kuchiki.

-no…-balbuceo el peli-naranjo.

-No…-exhalo la morena-…no, pero…no pueden obligarme-frunció su frente, mientras el caudal de medios navegó en su cabeza como un veneno insoportable. Sacó su última carta- estoy comprometida, voy a casarme con Ichigo, a quien...a quien yo amo, hermano.

-eso no es lo importante-respondió el aludido-eso pasa, las fusiones quedan, y tu deber como parte de la familia Kuchiki es atender tus obligaciones.

-La fusión entre Kuchiki y NEO- rie por lo bajo- depende especialmente de mí. NEO me envió a mí para que fuera yo quien hiciera posible la fusión, y hacer de fuego esa unión con un matrimonio pactado, no les parece irónico, la vida se empeña en juntarnos no lo crees, Rukia.

-MALDITO HIJO DE …-Rukia arrastró la sudadera de Ichigo para que no se abalanzara sobre Kaien-¡RUKIA!

-Déjalo-lo acarició con la mirada y sus ojos se cristalizaron por la conmoción, luego le susurró- por favor, Ichigo. No iré con ellos.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, vamos Rukia, rápido.

-no voy-Rukia estaba decidida.

-no puedes oponerte, Rukia-urgió irónico Kaien- es una fusión que depende la empresa de...

-no…-lo interrumpió- yo lo siento, pero no puedo…

-Basta, Rukia-dijo con voz mesurada Kuchiki-no querrás que todos sufran por tu capricho.

-¿qué?

Isshin solo pudo apretar los puños y escuchar paciente lo que se temía.

-¿qué…qué quiere decir?

-lo que quiere decir-Kaien sonrió con frialdad-que si no vienes, el teatro, digamos "paf", desaparece, Rukia, nadie querrá sostener a un teatro del cual ninguna de las dos empresas más grandes de este país quiere apoyar, y más, sí, por supuesto con tan mala publicidad como la de la estafa.

-¿estafa? eso no…-exhaló Ichigo.

-¿a quién va a creer Kurosaki? ¿a estas dos grandes y exitosas empresas con un equipo de abogados envidiables o al teatrillo de tercera como Kurakara?

-Rukia, ¡no se va! ¡NO!.

-Ichigo-las miradas de ambos se cruzaron la resignación en los ojos violetas hirieron en los más profundo de su ser alos dorado, los que le pedían a gritos que no se fuera, que no lo abandonara, que lo superarían, pero el peso sobre sus hombros, bien sabía, no podía cargar en su conciencia. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y tragándose las lágrimas se besaron, como si fuera el último beso de sus vidas-te amo-le susurró y se separó de él, para luego enfrentarse a quienes los separaba.

El rostro de Rukia se cubrió de una máscara seria e inmutable. No podía hundir algo que la habían hecho tan feliz, que le había entregado amor y sabiduría, donde había construido, aunque fuera pequeña, una familia, y no podía arruinarla, las cosas más importantes de su vida el teatro y su amor, los cuales ya eran parte de sí misma. Con su ida, sabía, estaba haciendo lo correcto, por lealtad, agradecimiento y por sobretodo amor, cumplía con su deber.

-vamos-dijo con porte de reina.

-Rukia- Ichigo la llamó, ella dudó en girar y hacer que todas sus convicciones se quebraran, pero quería, necesitaba, hacerlo. Giró con lentitud y sus ojos se cruzaron una vez más-esto no se termina aquí, Rukia. Los segundos pasaron como la briza de primavera y recordó el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando estuvieron sobre el escenario y brillaron, cuando discutieron, cuando la besó por primera vez, cuando la tomó en sus brazos y decidieron jugar, cuando la consoló y la amó, cuando le pidió su mano, cuando ella se la brindó.

-Rápido, vámonos-la voz imperial de Byakuya la sacó de sus pensamientos y de la última melodía de su voz.

-vámonos-Kaien se acercó para estrecharla y bajarla por el frente, Rukia lo ignoró y bajó por la escalera, con elegancia y dignidad, no volvió a voltear y, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, se marchó dejando el teatro en una penumbra; suspenso en una bruma oscura y triste, como si fuera el fin de un acto de una tragedia, la que Ichigo, con la voz desgarrada, rompió con el grito desesperado de su nombre "¡RUKIA!"

Ella, con un escalofrío en su espalda, con el asiento del lujoso _Audi_ pegado a su piel, supo que la llamaba, y con ello tuvo la certeza que su corazón y el de él no pararían de llorar.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

Aquel día había despertado con una tristeza, una tristeza profunda, pero necesaria. Si deseaba que él superará y diera una oportunidad a esos nuevos sentimientos, debía dejar que se marchara, que fuera a buscar las razones de volver a disfrutar de la vida y borrar esa culpa que lo carcomía por dentro, y aceptara que fue un accidente, para aceptar que alguien lo quería a su lado, que aceptara que entre ellos había amor y un futuro.

-Ulquiorra-la chaqueta negra se meció con perturbación cuando esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Él se volteó.

Y la vió.

El vestido beige de adornos doramos se ajustaba a ella como un guante, sus labios brillosos lo distrajeron y lo deleitaron, y por un momento, olvidó todo lo que había pensado de porqué se marchaba. Sus manos apretadas una contra la otra, lo hicieron volver a la realidad y levantó, con esfuerzo, sus ojos hacía los de ella.

-Hime-suspiró con una mano en el bolsillo-¿qué haces aquí? hoy es día de ensayo.

-Ulquiorra…debía decirte adiós-los pasos de ellas avanzaron hacia él-espero que puedas volver… algún día, no importa cuando. Te estaré esperando para decirte "hola".

-Hime-sus manos se congelaron por algo que no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

-Es tu vida Ulquiorra, debes aprender a disfrutarla y de aceptarla-rio con el dolor reflejado en su voz-no quiero que te presiones, solo vive. Yo no voy a necesitarte, solo voy a quererte, nada más, si no vuelves lo entenderé.

-ah…-exhalo, jamás había conocida a alguien con tal espíritu, con tal entrega, con tal generosidad, y le daba miedo, un miedo terrible destruirlo.

Sus ojos castaños brillaron con amor, con el mismo amor que entendió debía dejarlo partir, si era necesario, para siempre. Agachó su rostro y miró el suelo, que poco a poco se nublaba,se perdía entre sus lágrimas. No podía evitarlo, porque lo que más deseaba, por muy egoísta que fuera era que él se quedara a su lado y jamás volviera a marcharse a esa triste soledad.

La mano de Ulquiorra oculta en su chaqueta viajó como un rayo hasta la nuca de Orihime, la tomó con firmeza y la besó. Por el rostro de ella se deslizaron sus lágrimas, y su llanto lo transformó en una triste danza de sus labios. Él con sus pulgares borró el surco liquido de aquellas mejillas, tan suaves y dulces.

Ese beso, ese beso era la respuesta, a sus preguntas mudas; la amaba, nadie podría besar de esa forma si no la amara, sin embargo, también podría significar su adiós, uno, tal vez sin retorno.

_Los pasajeros del vuelo novecientos tres con destino a Berlín, favor dirigirse al embarque de pasajeros. Los pasajeros del vuelo novecientos tres con destino a Berlín, favor dirigirse al embarque de pasajeros._

-adiós, Hime- se separó de ella sin brindarle una última mirada, un último consuelo, una última esperanza. No tenía el valor de ver sus ojos, tal vez si lo hubieran hecho, habría retrocedido, lo habría hecho desertar, quizás, hasta, brindarle algo que no quería dar; la certeza de que la amaba.

Sus pasos avanzaron dejándola contemplando su espalda, tan silencioso y tan oscuro como lo había conocido, disfrazado de calma y mesura, se iba en medio de un tormento que ella sabía debía solucionar por él mismo.

-adiós-Orhime esperó hasta no verlo, hasta perderlo en medio de la muchedumbre. Se volteó y dio paso a una nueva etapa en su vida, preparada para enfrentar cualquier desafió, cualquier dificultad y cualquier tormento, porque ninguno podría hacerla crecer y sufrir como aquel, como el adiós de su amor.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

El lugar de origen. Aprender, tener experiencia, las oportunidades, todo ello lo había conseguido desde ese punto, desde ese teatro; ahora volvía, retornaba con más experiencia y sapiencia. Había viajado para algún día volver, y después de un año, había logrado, por lo menos, lo básico que pretendía. Entró al teatro con la maleta en una mano, los lentes oscuros en sus ojos y sus cabellos exóticos sueltos hasta la cintura. Su imagen no había cambiado demasiado, pero su interior estaba lleno de nuevas ideas y nuevas propuestas que nadie podía negar, eran geniales. Confianza, la tenía y la había reforzado con trabajo y esfuerzo; nadie podía negar que era malo en el teatro. Su ida había sorprendido a muchos, pero también le habían deseado suerte, después de todo ella había estado hecha para grandes escenarios, sin embargo, luego de pasado un tiempo, necesitaba volver junto a ellos. La confianza, la calma y el amor al teatro la habían hecho volver.

Cuando atravesó las puertas, su espíritu se vio corroído por unas terribles energías negativas, estaba segura que algo había ocurrido y todos sus sentidos le decían que era malo. Subió al escenario, se fue tras las bambalinas, para descubrir que no había nadie, siguió por el pasillo y subió por las escaleras laterales para la oficina del director. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero los murmullos le indicaron de quienes se trataba; Isshin, Kisuke y Ukkitake, no podía hacerlos esperar.

-veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo- todos se voltearon a la puerta y con la boca abierta exclamaron.

-Yoruichi

-la misma y en persona-levantó los lentes por sus cabellos y les sonrió-es día libre para todos excepto para ustedes, viejos trabajólicos.

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Isshin.

-no se alegran de ver a su musa inspiradora. ¡Ah! Kisuke no pongas esa cara-le quitó el sombrero rayado, y se lo cuelgó en la cabeza, dejando su lentes en el cabello del rubio-profundizaras tus arrugas- se sentó en la esquina de la habitación con las piernas abiertas con pose de bandolero-¿qué me cuentan?

-Señorita Yoru…

-Ukkitake, me alegra tanto de verlo, pero ahora necesito saber qué pasa aquí-los miró a los ojos a los tres.

-siempre tan perceptiva

-lo aprendí de ti, no te quejes ahora-le espetó al rubio-escúpanlo.

-prepárate-dijo con voz solemne el director-porque la historia es larga y complicada.

Yoruichi se tomó el sombrero con la mano, al igual que lo hacía Urahara y sonrió, para luego observarlos con astucia.

-no se preocupen, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

¿Gustó? ¿Impactó? ¿Sorprendió? Espero que eso y más…jejej. Cualquier comentario estoy feliz de recibir.

RINCÓN DE LOS REVIEWS:

darisu-chan: ¿Cuánto tiempo? Se te extrañaba. Uff …no tan pronta la actualización pero por fin llegó. El sí de Rukia, pero ¡Horror! Las exigencias de Kuchiki la amenazan. ¿Qué puede ocurrir?

shiso eien haku: Hola, me gusta mucho que te haya sorprendido, y más después de este episodio..jejej.

myskymyheart: jejeje, comprendo perfectamente bien la pereza, no hay problema con ello jeje. ¡qué bueno que te haya gustado el HitsuKarin! Quería que fuera especial y un poco tormentoso, entre el sí y el no, un poco de incertidumbre, pegado a su situación y ellos mismos. El sutil de Ichigo no tiene límites, pero cuando lo quiere lo consigue ¿no crees?, pero ¿será fácil ahora después de lo Byakuya?, ¡oh oh!, creo que eso lo veo más complicado.

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: Contra todo vencieron , el Hitsukarin está disfrutando de su amor, y la felicidad del Ichiruki, solo unos cortos minutos ¿Qué pasará con ellos luego de que Byakuya los haya separado?

Videl Kurosaki: Felicidad para el Hitsukarin, pero el Ichiruki se volteó por completo en una dirección ¡TERRIBLE! Sí, los deberes de su apellido la atormentan en su futuro ¿qué hará? ¡Oh! Pero por fin puedo responder a tu sugerencia, espero que te haya gustado ;)

Start Kurosaki: oh, sí Ichigo se puso las pilas, pero el destino se encarga de hacérselo difícil, infiltrando el deber familiar, ¿qué pasará con ellos?

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad me alegran y todas las sugerencia pueden servir para futuras ideas ;) siempre estoy atenta a sus comentarios y los tomo con alegría. También gracias a los que tienen de favorito al fic, y a mí como autor, a quienes le suman alertas y a los que solo lo leen, de verdad gracias.

Estamos llegando a una de las curvas importantes del fic, espero que les siga gustando leerlo como a mí escribirlo.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	36. Chapter 36

¡Hola! ¿qué tal les va? ¿mucho tiempo, no? Uf, mil disculpas por la demora, pero este capítulo demoró en ver la luz, no por la idea sino por los detalles; cada vez que lo editaba salían miles de ideas nuevas, y de hecho, desvió mi idea principal con respecto al rumbo del fic :O…así que este episodio también resultó ser una sorpresa para mí. En fin no los hago esperar más.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

¡Disfruten!

CAPITULO 36

La voz de Isshin se fue apagando poco a poco a mediada que iba terminando el relato, dejándole una sensación de fatalidad; expresar lo que había pasado con palabras hicieron que terminara de comprender a lo que se enfrentaban realmente; la posible pérdida de la empresa de apoyo, la salida de su actriz principal, el dolor de su hijo, una nueva reestructuración de papeles, la falta de entusiasmo, la incertidumbre del elenco y el miedo a perder el teatro, ¡por todos los cielos!: estaban en problemas.

-¿qué piensas hacer director?-preguntó la actriz bajando su rostro, lista para cualquier respuesta.

-sinceramente…-Isshin suspiró desde lo más hondo de sus pulmones-no lo sé.

-es importante tomar decisiones…-Ukkitake se levantó de su puesto y se acercó al amplio ventanal de la oficina-no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

-lo sé, lo sé…

-la decisión que tomemos no podrá ser demasiado drástica; estamos contra el tiempo-acotó el rubio- Yoruichi-la miró de frente- ¿contamos contigo?

Ella simplemente sonrió.

-puedo ser tu refuerzo como actriz, director…-guardó silencio por unos segundos- y, Kisuke, acelera la puesta en escena, tu cabeza ya trama algo ¿verdad?

-no estamos en condiciones…

-Ukitakke-Yorouichi se levantó y se acercó a la puerta-no estamos en condiciones de pensar en que es más seguro o no,

-si, pero, los riegos pueden llevarnos a desaparecer…

-no pensemos en fatalidades-replicó Yorouichi-Además, Tarde o temprano Kisuke propondría algo, solo esperaba el momento preciso, no es así Kisuke-le devolvió el sombrero, él lo tomó con su mano izquierda, empujándolo hacia abajo y sonrió con calculada seguridad.

-Por supuesto, te esparaba a ti-respondió

-siempre tan halagador.

- no quería ser impertinente -se levantó de hombros y se dirigió a Isshin-, pero tiene razón, debemos impactar director, debemos sorprender y agradar, nada de lo que se haya visto antes en el teatro de esta ciudad, de este país de este mundo, déjamelo en mis manos, tengo alguna idea de lo que deseo que haremos.

-Pero…Urahara, no podemos arriesgarnos esto puede que sea nefasto y nos deje aun peor, esto…

-Ukkitake-lo llamó Isshin-no podemos pensar en lo que puede resultar si no lo intentamos.

-Director-afirmó el rubio.

-Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Sorprendeme Urahara, hay que dejarlos alusinados, hay que encantar al público y enamorarlo otra vez…-las palabras iban fluyendo por su boca como un mar de nuevos anhelos e ilusiones, haciéndose pasa sin importar cuan difícil fuera la situación , su corazón rojo de la pasión por el escenario y el amor al teatro que tanto amaba lo hacían creer que nada estaba perdido, estaban presionados, sí, los habían puesto contra la pared, sí, los habían despojado de su protagonista de su obra, sí, sin embargo, bajar los brazos no eran una opción, por el contrario, debía ser fuerte y cobrar fuerzas de esa misma debilidad, esto era espectáculo entretención y realidad revueltos en un espejo llamado teatro- porque…-dijo sintiendo como su alma le soplaba cada letra de aliento-… pese a todo, el show debe continuar.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

La velocidad del automóvil no le importaba, ni lo suave que era viajar así, ni lo cómodo, no le importaba que la tarde fuera helada y ella estuviera protegida, no le importaba que pronto llegaría al lugar que había abandonado y que le había otorgado, un tiempo atrás, seguridad, a su hermana y una pisca de esperanzas. Solo la certeza que había hecho lo correcto la consolaba, no podía dejar que el teatro se fuera a la quiebra, si bien la perdían a ella, no era eso el fin de las obras que pudieran montar, no podría jamás destruir aquello. Era lo más maravilloso que había hecho en su vida y le había entregado tanto, tanto, tanto…hasta la voz de su conciencia se quebraba con solo recordarlo. Y ahora era dolor lo que debía soportar, un dolor en lo más hondo de su pecho, un dolor inagotable y sin descanso. Ya nada importaba, ya nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir sería tan importante como su sentimientos vividos durante aquella estadía en el teatro de Kurakara y el descubrimiento de que había amado y que la habían amado, la habían protegido y que él, precisamente él, le pidió pasar junto a él el resto de sus días, todo parecían haber formado parte de un sueño. Ahora solo quedaban en el recuerdo que atesoraría hasta el final de sus días, un recuerdo que se volvía tan lejano, pero que a pesar de todo, no podía arrepentirse de su decisión. Sabía a lo que se enfrentarían en el teatro; deudas, garantías, créditos, continuidad, desempleo. No podía dejar que eso pasara y tampoco podría despojar a Ichigo del trabajo de toda su vida, aunque ella no lograra llegara al final, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él lo hiciera y llegara a la cima del teatro…aunque no estuviera allí para alentarlo, acompañarlo, enfrentarlo, vencerlo y amarlo con libertad. No era justo, la vida le había arrebatado todo y ahora volvía hacerlo, pero ¿quién dijo que la vida lo era?

El suspiro la despertó a la realidad, el auto se había detenido con suavidad, sin embargo, el sudor frío que le avisaba que había comenzado lo verdaderamente irrevocable, la asaltó con violencia. Respiró hondo y se pidió calma, estaba haciendo lo correcto. La reja negra y reforzada se empezó abrir despacio, al hacerlo por completo se presentó el perfecto ante jardín del lugar que su mente se negaban a recordar. Los arboles eran oscuros y uniformados, parecía que había una misma cantidad de hojas en cada arbusto, ninguno más frondoso ni más ralo que el otro, simplemente perfectos. Los años habían pasado, pero la frialdad estaba impregnada en cada signo de vida de aquel verde infinito, la misma que había quedado después de la muerte de su hermana. Era doloroso volver donde habían vivido buenos momentos, pero que no la volvería a encontrar jamás paz y felicidad, porque cada rastro de ella y su infinita bondad habían desaparecido por ese sueño eterno, incluso, el que se llevó toda luz que alguna vez hubo en aquel hombre a su lado: Byakuya.

El automóvil se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, con la misma estricta actitud servicial de aquella mansión, rígida y perfecta, mismas características que los rostros implacables de sus empleados. Rukia bajó sin decir una palabra, caminó por la acera y atravesó las enormes puertas de roble. Los empleados saludaron fríamente y sus pasos fueron seguidos por su hermano y el sujeto quien los acompañaban.

-debes cambiarte-Byakuya sobrepasó el camino de Rukia y se paró en el centro de la sala- la ceremonia comenzará en veinte minutos-sin mirarla ni dudar de su obediencia, se marchó por el pasillo-no tardes.

Rukia no emitió protestas, ni preguntas, la mansión funcionaba de la obediencia, las normas y la rectitud, esa misma razón era que se ocultó cualquier rastro de su pasado y el de su hermana como si no existiera, y por las mismas razones que ella prefería callar y acatar, sin rechistar. La morena, tan rígida como antes se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero se detuve a media marcha.

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó con su mano encarcelada entre las frías de Kaien

-no vas a decir nada-Kaien la sujetó con fuerza.

Rukia no quería verlo, quería estar sola de una vez por todas y él se lo estaba impidiendo.

-no. Si me disculpas…

-no-la empujó con más violencia ansioso de alguna reacción, Kaien sentía la frialdad de esa criatura que antes lo consideraba, por lo menos un compañero. No podía concebirlo, no podía creer que no la hiciera sentir más que rechazo y desagrado-Rukia, acéptalo, no haya nada que…

-no siento nada, y he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, ya no hay más-miró la mano que la sujeta y la volvió hacia él-suéltame. La repugnancia que sentía era aún peor que aquella vez en su apartamento, no concebía tenerlo cerca, invadía su espacio, su tiempo, su vida, sus sueños, ¿también quería su alma?, era inconcebible.

-seré tu esposo, debes,, ni por asomo pensar que…

-¿obedecerte?-interrumpió-¿sonreírte?, ¿amarte?-espetó con desprecio- Vete olvidando de eso.

-Rukia, si haces las cosas más fáciles será mejor para mí tanto como para ti.

-¿fácil? ya nada será fácil. No romperé mi compromiso, pero que te quede claro, no lo hago por mi apellido, ni su empresa, ni por mí, lo hago por lo que amo. Voy ha estar allí, no lo dudes, cumpliré con lo que me han demandado, contra mi voluntad, sí, pero lo haré.

-no te hagas la indiferente-sonrió con malicia-un amorío, no se comparara a nuestro matrimonio.

-de muchas formas, no se comparara-se zafó y lo miró-ahora debo cambiarme, si me disculpas.

-¡Rukia, espera aquí ahora, como mi fu…!-se sobresaltó.

-¿tu futura esposa?, eso jamás te dará derecho sobre mis pensamientos, sentimientos ni emociones. Entiéndelo bien Kaien, voy a casarme porque eso significa que el teatro estará a salvo y los que lo componen también, permiso.

La desesperación lo invadió con una violencia que ni el mismo conocía y la cólera lo inundó de una rabia incontenible, producto de ello, la adrenalina se deslizó en sus venas y su cuerpo se llenó de energía lo cual se tradujo en una absoluta locura; sus brazos se movieron con velocidad y tomó a Rukia por los hombros, la giró y clavó sus labios en los de ella.

Rukia sintió el contacto férreo sobre su piel, su mente se puso en blanco y la oscuridad invadió su mirada, lo que enfrió cada rincón de su ser.

-suéltame, Kaien-ordenó como un robot recién armado-no me hagas perder más tiempo.

La muchacha lo empujó levemente y se giró para seguir por las escaleras, sin apresurarse, sin girar nuevamente y sin respirar hasta el final de los escalones. En la puerta de su habitación la esperaba una criada que se presentó y la dirigió hasta el armario donde le mostró los atuendos pulcramente seleccionados para su regreso, la mujer la ayudó con el elegido para la presentación en sociedad del compromiso. La criada la vistió, la maquilló y la alagó hasta el cansancio, pero en Rukia no había pisca de emoción ni sentimiento, como si su alma la hubiera abandonado, el brillo en sus pupilas desapareció tan radicalmente como su felicidad. Su cabeza solo podía reproducir un pensamiento que hacía que soportara y lo inevitable "Una pesadilla, solo es una pesadilla, cuando despierte, todo habrá terminado y volveré junto a él", sin embargo, no se acababa por más que sus dedos apretaran la piel del dorso de su mano y el dolor la empujara a las lágrimas, las horas le respondían cruelmente que esa, ahora, era su realidad.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

Kaien bajó los escalones y llegó al centro de la sala, tomó su mentón y reconoció su derrota, había perdido esa primera batalla. Rukia no era fácil, ni dócil, ni menos lo obedecería a él, sin embrago, sería su esposa, y hasta ahora, era lo que más le sorprendía. Lo despreciaba, pero se sacrificaría. Era estúpido, era lo más estúpido que había oído ¡lo repugnaba y se casarían! No cabía en su cabeza que pudiera hacer aquello, casarse, ¡mártir!... Por lo que amaba. ¿Amaba? ¡Por Dios! ¿qué era el amor? una ilusión que no llevaba a ningún sitio, pero si ella lo creía así, no iba ser él quién le abriera los ojos, después de todo él conseguiría por esa tonta concepción lo que quería, pese a que no sería fácil convencerla de que lo aceptara. Estaba obsesionado con ella, no supo hace cuánto ni cómo había pasado, pero una noche, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quería impregnarse de ella, sentirla y tenerla cerca de él a cómo diera lugar. El arrebato en su apartamento lo había hecho reflexionar sobre aquello, pero la pelea con Ichigo había llevado su obsesión un peldaño más arriba; lo había transformado en un desafío personal, una necesidad, una urgencia. Conseguirlo no solo lo satisfaría a él, también haría que ganara la partida al hijo de perra que lo había golpeado, el problema era el cómo lograrlo; no tenía oportunidad alguna con ella, ni ninguna posibilidad de darle una paliza a él, ni de contratar a alguien para que lo hiciera. Entonces, cuando sentía que las posibilidades no se presentaban, llegó él; un hombre de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño, con aire de actor de cine, quien se acercó a él tras su salida del hospital y le ofreció un trato. El hombre se encargaría de que él obtuviera a la chica, si a cambio Kaien le daba toda la información del teatro: deudas, taquilla y los secretos de la dirigencia de los Kurosaki: Lo hizo, y con gran eficiencia, a causa de ello sería el esposo de la heredera Kuchiki.

No estaba mal, pensaba Kaien, por el contrario, era el mejor trato que nadie nunca le hubiera ofrecido, y sus frutos eran espectaculares: sería el esposo de la heredera Kuchiki, quien tendría la obligación de atender sus deberes, y él estaba seguro de obtener sus placeres, sin contar con la vida de comodidades que tendrían. Lo apostó todo. No obstante, algo no lograba convencerlo ¿había ganado realmente? no obtendría el amor, ni el respeto, él se había vendido por un deseo, y se ganaría el desprecio de Rukia ¿podía sentirse el vencedor?, claramente algo había ganado, pero algo, más allá de su entendimiento, se había roto y por ende perdido ¿había hecho lo correcto?, le molestaba, y mucho, pero no por eso dejaría que las cosas pasaran, lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había marcha atrás, Rukia sería su esposa y eso era lo que importaba, nada más.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

El edificio pareció crecer ante sus ojos, era oscuro, tétrico y vacío. Ichigo subió como autómata cada escalón que lo separaba de la puerta del apartamento, el mismo que había compartido junto a ella. Abrió la puerta y la oscuridad invadió cada rincón de su alma, ni la tenue luz de la semi-claridad de la luna logró separarlo de sus pensamientos.

El bolso se deslizó por sus manos como si nada pudiera sostenerlo, sin fuerzas, sin ganas, sin ánimo de hacer más que desaparecer. Miró el suelo opaco, son sus ojos que no veían más que la nada, con una opresión en su pecho más fría que el mismo hielo.

_-¡Levanta tu bolso y déjalo en el cuarto! ¡No creas que andaré detrás de tus cosas!_

-Rukia-murmuró-Rukia...

_-No Ichigo, no, no puedes…- Ichigo había abandonado su bolso en el suelo y lo sustituyó por el suerpo de la morena, besaba su cuello intentando convencerla de borrar su frente arrugado por se pequeño enfado-no, Ichi...go, no…_

_La férrea determinación de él hizo que terminaran abalanzándose por un laberinto profundo de besos y pasión, olvidando por completo el cansancio, el estrés y el mismo bolso._

Ichigo miró sus manos y las apretó con fuerza, volvía a evocar el recuerdo de su piel, de su voz, su temperamento, su sonrisa, sus ojos, durante todo el día no había podido hacer nada más que eso, rememorar cada momento que pasaron juntos. Sin poder resistirlo más tomó el jarro de la mesa y lo tiró contra la pared, el estruendo en el espacio sonó vacío y sin vida; no había respuestas, ningún reproche, ningún castigo ni palabras de preocupación por ella, ella, precisamente ella, porque ella no estaba.

-¡¿y ahora?! ¡Ahora! ¡Maldición, Rukia! ¡Dime algo!-la respiración se hacía cada vez más superficial, más desesperada y forzada-¿por qué mierda te fuiste? Rukia, ¡Rukia!, ¡RUKIA!…

Las fuerzas lo abandonaron y la resistencia de sacar los sentimientos terminó, ellos lo embargaron con brutal intensidad, llegando con eso la devastadora soledad, el desarme de su fortaleza, culminando su ira y desatando su llanto triste y profundo, un eco que surgió desde lo más profundo de su alma humana. ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo?, dejando inconclusa su vida, sus vidas. Estaba prometida, ¡era su prometida!, no de un estúpido y retorcido acuerdo de una empresa que dominaba la mitad de la nación, pero se había marchado porque él y el teatro, ambos parte de esa mitad de la nación.

-¡maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición., maldición…! ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡dime qué puedo hacer para traerte! ¡Dime cómo hago para que vuelvas!… vuelvas…a mí.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

La puerta de entrada por más golpecitos que daba en ella no recibía ninguna respuesta, por eso, sin pensarlo más, Rangiku Matsumoto sacó la llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Abrirla fue todo un desafió; parecía estancada o de un peso descomunal, sin embargo, logro hacer que avanzara y entró. Al ingresar el peso, que más bien era un cuerpo, uno devastado y deprimido, la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-vete-rugió dándose la vuelta.

-¡oh, Dios!-emitió la recién llegada con un suspiro.

-¿qué quieres?-dijo con desgano y los ojos hinchados.

Matsumoto lo tomó por el brazo para que se levantara.

-¿qué haces aquí?-rugió.

-por si no te das cuenta, ayudarte.

-no la necesito.

-claro que sí- lo tomó con firmeza e hizo que se apoyara en la pared.

-no estoy de ánimos para visitas-dijo con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba-ya lo hiciste, déjame solo

-no puedo hacer eso-Matsumoto dejó el bolso en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos-Rukia me hizo prometer que viniera.

-ella no está.

-lo sé

-ella se fue, y no pude hacer que eso cambiara. No hay anda que tú puedas hacer.

-sí-La rubia se sentó en el sofá y cruzó sus piernas cubiertas por las transparencia de unas medias-Hay algo que se puede hacer. Las opciones eran pocas: Tatsuki, Renji o yo, y pensé que lo más sensato era que fuera yo-la chica sonrió a sus espaldas-Con Rukia somos amigas, en las buenas y en las malas, aunque me ocultó bastante bien las buenas, debería estar enojada por eso, prefirió mantener la lealtad hacia ti, que apenas te conocía, que a mí. Te ama ¿lo sabes?

-…mh

-si es así, tendrás que entenderla y aceptarla-la rubia se giró en el sofá y dirigió su mirada a él, directa e implacable-te contaré cosas que ella no quisiera que supieras, pero que lo haré por ella.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos como platos, sin generar ni un sonido, entre incrédulo, dolido y desconcertado.

-¿qué quieres decir?-replicó el peli-naranjo

-puedo apostar que nunca quiso hablar de su pasado.

-…-ichigo se alejó de la pared y se acercó poco a poco embargado por una curiosidad y ansiedad sorprendente-¿qué es?

-el pasado de Rukia, el de ella y su hermana, y la acogida de la Familia más poderosas del país-Rangiku lo desafió-va será nada de fácil, pero voy ayudarte a traerla de vuelta ¿estás listo?, Ichigo Kurosaki.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

5.30 am

-Hermano, hermano, ¡hermano!-Karin golpeaba la puerta impaciente.

-Karin, calma-Toushiro le tomó el hombro.

-no puedo-respondió agitada-no puedo. Shiro, qué si hace algo, una locura, qué si…no, no, no quiero ni pensarlo. Hermano, hermano, ¡hermano!

-Ichigo no va hacer nada de…-Toushiro le tomó el brazo, se sentía angustiado e impotente, algo que no podía manejar.

-¡él es capaz! y de mucho más, créeme, y ahora…ahora no puede…-insistió en la puerta hasta que la puerta se abrió-Ichini…

La cara de Ichigo hablaba de impaciencia e irritación.

-¡¿qué?!-dijo indignado al mismo tiempo que les dirigía una helada mirada.

-Ichini…yo...

-Karin estaba preocupada-interrumpió sin pensar el peli-blanco.

-Shiro…

-son más de las 5 de la mañana y no tenía noticias de ti, su preocupación no es injustificada-se plantó frente al de cabellera naranja.

-Ichini...

-estoy ocupado ahora-Ichigo les dio la espalda y se internó en el cuarto.

-Papá, Yuzu…todos, no sabían…-Karin y Toushiro lo siguieron.

-no tengo tiempo ahora, Karin-entró en la habitación y tomó las prendas sobre la cama.

-¡¿qué dices?! Pero ¡¿qué haces?! ¡No estas pensado! Ichigo ¡el teatro!

Una maleta con toda la ropa desborda por el apartamento hablan claramente de una decisión irrevocable.

-¿qué estás pensando hacer hermano?

-¡no te metas en lo que no te importa, Karin!

-si le importa-dijo con voz firme Hitsugaya.

Ichigo lo observó, atendió su intensa mirada, se enfrentaba a él, ese hombre, ese patán que se llevaba a su hermana y ahora pretendía meter la cuchara donde no le importaba.

-que no les importe, no les incumbe-respondió con frialdad.

-pero si lo hacen.

Ichigo llegó al límite de su paciencia, su irritación y frustración que se liberaron por sus venas como un rio lleno de tormentos. Con fuerza se abalanzó sobre Hitsugaya y le tomó las solapas levantándolo por lo menos diez centímetros sobre el suelo.

-que no lo ¡hagan!

-Ichini

-hacer esto no va hacer que la preocupaciones se vayan de ninguno de nosotros.

-entonces se largan de aquí y se preocupen en sus casas.

-no hasta que le des una respuesta a tu hermana, entiéndelo, estás preocupando a tu familia y nada de lo les prohíbas la disminuirá-las mejillas de Toushiro se pusieron rojas y la respiración se le agotaba.

-hermano, por favor-la preocupación se transformó en ira y la ira en miedo-¡suéltalo!-el grito alertó a la conciencia de Ichigo y sus ojos vieron en el reflejo de los de Hitsugaya, la persona sin escrúpulos que reconoció como sí mismo. La sorpresa lo aturdió y soltó al chico.

-Shiro-Karin se arrodilló dónde estaba Toushiro y le acarició la mejilla-no puedes evitar que no pensemos en ti, Ichigo, pero no te da derecho a hacer esto.

-esto no…-Ichigo cubrió su rostro con las manos-yo…

-el teatro está en crisis y nosotros estamos preocupados por ti, por lo que puedas hacer.

-Lo siento, Karin.

-no lo sientas, solo reflexiona un poco más tus actos.

-ya lo decidí.

-¿qué?

-me voy, debo hacerlo.

-pero ¿dónde?-Karin se sobresaltó- Ichigo, esto no es posible es irracional y estúpido.

-lamento lo que he hecho aquí, pero nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de parecer.

-¿Nos vamos?-la voz desde el living sorprendió a los recién llegados-Ichigo ¿estás listo?

-¡voy!-contestó.

-¡no puedes irte ahora! no puedes marcharte ahora; el teatro, la obra, Rukia.

-¿Ichigo?-llegó la rubia-hola Karin, Toushiro, me alegra verlos, pero nos tenemos que ir.

-¡Ichini!-se indignó la morena.

-No me he olvidado de Rukia, y especialmente por ello, me voy.

-¿qué vas hacer?

Ichigo ignoró su mirada, sus palabras y los pensamientos de culpa que se asomaban a su conciencia.

-Ya no hay tiempo. Cuida bien de Yuzu y de papá…-sonrió un poco melancólico-dile que me perdonen, pero debo avanzar-luego le brindó una mirada a Toushiro, miró sus ojos y admiró lo que vio en ellos, había decisión y poder, quien estaba equivocado era él y lo reconoció así agachando la cabeza en señal de humildad y reverencia, luego lo miró y le pidió un último favor-Cuídala.

-¿nos vamos? ¡Saliendo rumbo al aeropuerto!-Rangiku se enfiló y cerró cada puerta y cada rincón de aquel apartamento, encerrando en esas paredes el rastro de una vida que no volvería.

Ichigo vio cada vuelta de llave como una etapa dulce y amarga en su vida, no había un recompensa sin pagar un alto precio, y con Rukia lo estaban haciendo, y el precio parecía ser ese dolor y la separación eterna. Cuando creía que llegaba a un puerto donde establecer, de pronto se derrumbaba, ¿acaso no había paz para ellos? Lo más impresionante era que no podía culparla ni obligarla a que volviera, había demasiado en juego; el teatro era su sueño y su vida, no podía arrancarla para que destruyera algo que, para ella, valía más que su vida. Pese a todos los argumentos que le había dado Rangiku de que no estaba huyendo, sino buscando un rumbo más rápido y llevadero para recuperarla, no pudo evitar sentir que huía, huía de sus recuerdos de su angustia casi insostenible, del teatro, de la pasión de ese escenario que era de su familia, el mismo en el que había actuado su madre, y el mismo que su padre había recuperado, solo porque en la magia de las tablas estaba el encanto de esa hechicera de ojos violetas.

Empezar de cero.

-Adiós-dijo justo antes que el convertible rojo se perdiera por las calles solitarias.

Una nueva vida en la cual solo había un solo camino, triunfar o triunfar, no había más opciones, ni futuro, solo ganar.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

¿Qué tal? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y cualquier comentario estaré feliz de leer.

RINCÓN DE LOS REVIEWS:

AS Carabajal: ¡amo tu entusiasmo! Uf, lo terrible de esos acuerdos es que aún existen y los matrimonios por conveniencia también u.u. El destino se interpone irremediablemente entre ellos dos, pero si hay amor es posible salvarlo ¿no crees? Yuro tendrá su carta para nosotros y no nos decepcionará…jejej. Orihime y Ulquiorra se separaron, pero tal vez esta separación refuerce sus sentimientos ¿no?

Videl Kurosaki: Kaien ve sus conveniencias, y en este capítulo se expone su participación en todo el asunto que lo envolvía a él en el acuerdo. Espero que te haya causado alto impacto …xD… Yuro nos dará más sorpresas junto a nuestro inventor favorito, así que solo queda esperar …jejej.

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: ¡por fin la continuación! Hay algunas explicaciones y algo de las novedades que nos prepara el teatro que tendrá que dar un giro más radical que el esperado con respecto a las obras que prepara…jejej. Las nuevas incorporaciones le darán frescor al elenco y a los proyectos jejej.

Koral Kurosaki: uf, demoró pero llegó el nuevo capítulo. Yoru tiene cartas bajo la manga que pretende dárselas a su director y él tendrá que tener la habilidad de realizarlas, aunque el escenario se nos está volviendo de cabeza con Ichigo ¿no crees?

Dark-Kuchiki17: ¡wow! El drama, el drama, el drama, sin él ¿qué pasaría con las historias de amor? Jejej…pero las reconciliaciones y las dificultades hacen que los lazos se hagan más fuertes, ahora el problema es que el escenario se volvió boca arriba, la decisión de Ichigo fue sorpresiva y muy rápida, ¿Qué le habrá dicho Rangiku? Jejej, ¿quién sabe?...jejej.

Myskymyheart: demoré, y lo siento, pero llegué :D…en fin todo sigue su curso y por lo menos a Hitsugaya y Karin los dejaré tranquilos por un tiempo, tal vez solo haré algunas intervenciones en pos a su futuro. Creo que Ulqui y Hime necesitan estar separados para que puedan sopesar sus sentimientos e Ichigo, bueno, él tendrá que hacer algo ¿qué le habrá dicho Rangiku?, eso ni yo lo sé…jejej.

shiso eien haku: ¡wow! Un poco de flashback con eso, y en esa escena gritaba drama en mi cabeza jejej. Lo importante aquí es cómo van hacer para superar esas dificultades y lograr estar una vez más juntos, jejej.

Tihonofuyumi: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también te deje un poquitín intrigada …jejej.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por seguirnos y por dejarnos en favoritos, también agradezco a los seguidores anónimos que leen capítulo a capítulo esta historia. Sus palabras son muy importantes para el proyecto de este fic y se los agradezco de todo corazón. Se cuidan y espero leerlos pronto.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	37. Chapter 37

¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA! (muchos querrán matarme)

Mil disculpas por tanta tardanza, pero cientos de cambio en mi vida me dejaron sin tiempo de escribir jejeje. En fin ¿cómo están? Espero que muy y ansiosos de ver este nuevo capítulo, uno que nos traerá de vuelta a un personaje un especial, sé que muchas lo esperaba, espero que les guste n.n.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

ADVERTENCIA: Un poquitín de lenguaje soez.

¡Disfruten!

CAPITULO 37

Los días se hacían más largos a cada segundo que pasaba, el reloj era una insoportable pesadilla que no la dejaba concentrarse en crear un mundo interior en donde todo lo que estaba viviendo era una mentira, pero, a pesar de la lentitud de su vida de encierro y entrenamiento para ser una digna representante de la familia Kuchiki, ya habían pasado dos meses.

La ceremonia de compromiso fue un trámite más dentro de la burocracia de las familias ricas o, en este caso, de las empresas, aun sí, tenía presentar su mejor rostro y corresponder a cada inclinación de cabeza que le brindaban. Una tortura. Rukia no pensaba en nada, si lo hacía ni su mente ni su conciencia la dejarían tranquila.

Las empresas involucradas tenían miles de intereses comunes como para realizar una fusión exitosa, pero las demandas de cada una no calzaban con el tira y afloja de la negociación, sin embargo, la dirección de sus propuestas eran más que claras, la fusión sería irrevocable. Al igual que el matrimonio.

Una ceremonia de compromiso, que al cabo de un año se convertiría en un ceremonia de matrimonio.

Un año.

Tan solo un año.

Tiempo con el cual el clan Kuchiki habían acordado para entrenarla, domarla y cuadrarla para la satisfacción de cada miembro de la familia, como digna representante, como una copia más de sus súbditos que no tienen su sangre, el tiempo en que la agonía se haría más triste y desoladora. Un año de insípida aceptación y resignación, periodo en el cual nunca lo volvería a ver, el mismo tiempo que debía aprender aceptar que otro, a quien detestaba, sería su esposo; Dios, era un suplicio.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

Dos meses parecían poco tiempo, poco tiempo para la rutina, para los que llevaban la vida resuelta, para quienes no llevaban preocupaciones más que esperar una próxima celebración, pero una eternidad para alguien que volvía de la oscuridad, que volvía al lugar más iluminado de todo el planeta, una eternidad para alguien que anhela. Ulquiorra volvía al punto de inicio de todo su viaje interior, aun no estaba claro de lo que haría primero, si volver al teatro a que le dieran una nueva oportunidad o a su casa o ir por ella. No sabía cómo empezar, pero sabía que ese rincón del mundo era su hogar, lo había aprendido y jamás volvería a olvidarlo.

Viajar a las afueras del mundo les llevó bastante sorpresas, ser un mimo itinerante y viajar por las plazas del mundo le hizo ver más realidades de las que esperaba; la pobreza, la depresión, la soledad, el abandono, la vagancia, la tristeza, el sufrimiento incrustado en cada ciudad y pueblo, arraigado como un manto de pesimismo que no quería asumir que vivían en él mismo. Verlo y reconocerlo lo hicieron mirar en ese espejo que ignoró tantas veces, que lo ignoró, incluso, cuando estaba al lado de esa bella mujer que lo impulsó a emerger, pero gracias a eso pudo ser firme y obligarse a ver su retrato, cuando lo vio se sorprendió.

No vio depresión, vio lamento.

No vio tristeza, sino pena.

No vio abandono, vio refugio.

No vio sufrimiento, sino melancolía.

No vio soledad, sino añoranza.

Vio esperanza.

Vio ganas de volver.

Superar lo que había vivido lo había hecho en los brazos de Orihime, lo refugió y le brindó ganas de vivir ¿por qué no se percató antes? Necesitaba sentir que la quería, aun a la distancia, quería estar seguro de que no era un reflejo de su vida pasada, porque no había podido dejar justamente su pasado donde pertenecía: atrás. No había podido, la tal vez lo había hecho y lo demostraba con sus actos, pero no lo creía, no creía que lo había hecho, no creía que lo había superado.

El viaje le dio esa seguridad, le abrió los ojos, y le gritó miles de veces con esos rostros que no solo había tristeza, también había alegrías, que él era capaz de arrancárselas con sus actuaciones en la esquina de una plaza. Y poco a poco, sutilmente, comenzó a creerlo de verdad, y tras ello, vio la verdad de su existencia; podía vivir y no solo sobrevivir, podía recordar, sin por eso sentir resentimiento ni culpa, pudo ver que él merecía ser feliz y el destino se lo estaba brindando. Había sido muy estúpido, pero ya no lo sería más, ese estúpido se convertiría en un hombre que viviría su vida tal como el destino se la quería brindar: y volvió.

El aeropuerto le resultó una simple rutina, las escaleras, el equipaje, la divisa correcta, pero nada de eso importaba, porque volvía al lugar en que quería estar. Tomó el taxi y se fue rumbo a la ciudad, no quería dejar sus cosas aun, una locura considerando que ansiaba instalarse pero necesitaba redescubrir su mundo su hogar. El ajetreo, el ajetreo único de cada ciudad, los autos, el cielo, todo era maravilloso era vida que se había negado a ver con su corazón, aunque estuviera frente a sus narices, se había negado a mirarlas una segunda. Las vitrinas de las grandes tiendas, las noticias únicas de cada lugar del mundo.

"un asalto a mano armada se registra a estas horas en el barrio comercial de la ciudad. Los sujetos entraron a la fuerza al banco capital cerca de las 3 de esta tarde, según testigos que circulaban por el sector. Este hecho, que hasta minutos antes se registraba como un robo, cambio su naturaleza ya que los involucrados cerraron las puertas del lugar impidiendo que fuerzas policiales efectuaran el operativo correspondiente, lo que los cargos ya hablan de secuestro. Las imágenes a continuación son algunas de las tomas que se lograron captar alrededor de las 4:30 de la tarde, son imágenes muy fuertes por eso pedimos la responsabilidad de los mayores de edad"

-no puede ser- el rostro de Ulquiorra quedó congelado, como si se enfrentara a la peor de las tempestades en una montaña-no puede ser.

Su cuerpo no emitió ninguna reacciones hasta que alguien lo sacudió con violencia, a lo que él reaccionó tan fuera de sí como su congelamiento. Las imágenes no podían ser ciertas, su cabeza no lograba entender como el destino podía ser tan impasible ante él.

Las vitrinas y la muchedumbre se acercaban a los escaparates de las tiendas, ansioso de lograr ver el rostro de las victimas del secuestro. Las calles parecían haberse detenido ante la noticia del día, pero Ulquiorra se negaba a creerlo.

El primer plano de una chica de largos cabellos castaños, con ojos del mismo color y las flores en su cabello, fueron el golpe más duro desde que lo había perdido todo; Orihime, era su imagen , era su rostros, era ella. El cuerpo antes congelado, ahora ardía de una furia Incontenible, de algo tan dentro de su interior, tan dormido y ahora tan vivo y demoledor, que hasta la respiración parecía un volcán en erupción.

-es ella es ella, es Hime.

Los pies se hicieron ligeros, sus maletas fueron olvidadas en las calles y sus puños estaban apretados como las rocas. Corrió por las calles, hasta la esquina, no respetó semáforos ni fue amable con la gente, solo retumbaba en su cabeza la imagen de Orihime. Debía pensar en algo, en algo, en lo que fuera, tenía que idear un plan para sacar de ese lugar, uno que los convenciera y le dieran acceso.

-la dirección, ¡maldición! la dirección ¿dónde es? ¡¿dónde mierda es?!-la desesperación iba en aumento y la urgencia lo hizo entrar en razón. Se recordó que debía mantener algo de calma. Él estaba en el centro de la ciudad al igual que ese estúpido banco, no podía estar tan lejos.

-un quiosco, un quiosco, un quiosco- se acercó a un puesto lleno de revistas allí un anciano con dificultades de audición y vista lo atendió.

-disculpe…-dijo con la respiración acelerada.

-¿qué se le ofrece joven?-respondió con toda la calma del mundo.

-podría decirme usted dónde…

-o discúlpeme-el anciano le dio unos golpecitos a un aparato tras su oreja-este audífono tiene problemas-lo ajustó- ahora sí, dígame joven ¿qué desea?

- ¿dónde…?

-hable un poco más fuerte, por favor

-¡rayos!-maldijo por lo bajo

-¿qué?

-el banco Capital, ¿dónde está?

-¿el banco capital?-dudó- tiene muchas sucursales.

-el del asalto

-¿un asalto?-se sorprendió- ¿dónde?

-en el banco capital-intentó no exasperarse.

-¡Dios santo!, encenderé el televisor

El anciano se dio la vuelta

-¡oh, por Dios!-dijo aumentando el volumen del televisor- esto es muy grave

-¿dónde está ubicado?

-¿usted ira allá?, no debe

-solo dígame dónde se encuentra-la frustración iba en aumento en su sangre.

-este…-pensó por unos segundos- no puedo decirle

-¿qué? ¿Usted no puede?

-no puedo darle ninguna información sin que antes consuma algo de mis producto.

-esto es una emergencia, ¡qué política es esa!

-mi política, compre y le digo lo que desea, si no compra no le cuento.

-¡mierda!-se registró los bolsillos y sacó la billetera sin sencillo.

-sin improperios, joven

-es usted exasperante

-jejeje

-tome-le dio un billete de 20 euros, no tenía más cambio.

-oh-exclamó el hombre-ahora que desea a cambio.

-la dirección

-no, no, no, ¿qué va a llevar?.

-¡ah! por todos los…esto, esto-tomó unos chicle

-iré por el cambio.

-¡por todo lo más sagrado dígame la dirección! ¡no se da cuenta que hay alguien que me necesita!, por Dios, ¿no entiende que la persona más importante que quiero en mi vida está asustada en medio de esa tromba de imbéciles? Ahora, dígame dónde esta ese maldito banco.

-vaya, un joven enamorado. Ese banco se encuentra a dos cuadras hacia la derecha, entra por la calle y verá un enorme edificio con el nombre del banco allí.

-gracias-Ulquiorra salió corriendo con desesperación- gracia, gracias

-joven, su cambio

-quédese con él

-hay estos jóvenes de hoy, no pueden esperar.

Ulquiorra corrió tan rápido como le dio su aliento y sus pulmones, las calles se hacían más largas a cada paso que daba, pero él seguía sin detenerse, sin darle ni un espacio a la duda o al miedo, no. No iba a llegar tarde esta vez, no le permitiría al destino repetir su historia una segunda vez, con matices distintos, sí, pero en el fondo la misma sensación de angustia. Hoy era diferente, no había barreras ni le daría tiempo a lo inevitable, él estaría primero impidiendo cualquier desavenencia del destino.

El banco estaba completamente rodeado de agentes policiales, curiosos y periodistas otros tantos reporteros gráficos y los familiares esperando tener alguna noticia de las víctimas, parecía impenetrable.

-mierda-se dijo, cuando comenzó a mirar por los alrededores. El edificio estaba cubierto y el ruido insoportable, a cada instante se oía la insistencia de la policía para lograr algún acuerdo con los delincuentes, mientras que las voces carrasposas, amenazadoras y cubierta de groserías les respondía con clara negativa.

La mente de Ulquiorra solo pensaba en entrar en ese edificio, pero cómo, no podía idear nada. Hasta que una loca idea se cruzó por su cabeza.

-permiso, disculpe-el hombre se acercó a la muchedumbre hasta los agentes policiales-¡déjenme ver! ¡Tengo que verlos! ¡Está ahí, sé que está ahí!- comenzó un escándalo-¡mi vida! ¡está con ellos, esta allá! ¡Déjenme entrar!- Los policiales no sabían cómo controlarlo palmaba con los brazos, gritaba como despavorido, repartía golpes a los agentes, e incluso al jefe de policías, quien tuvo que interferir e intentar detenerlo, lo consiguió con un golpe certero en el estómago.

-¡usted no sabe, no tiene idea de lo que esta gente y yo sentimos por nuestros seres queridos!

-hacemos lo posible-contestó el hombre con el alta voz en la mano.

-hacen, pero no saben cómo hacerlo

La gente comenzó a abrirse paso y a murmurar.

-el sentimiento de pérdida…

El bullicio se hacía más alto y más ajetreado

-señor por favor, déjenos…

Pero el bullicio comenzó hacerse cada vez más alto, más penetrante.

-esto no es como lo piensan los civiles esto es un procedimiento policial.

-queremos a nuestros familiares de vuelta-gritó una señora llorosa y angustiada

-sí, ¡qué nos importan los procedimientos!-la siguió otra.

-¡están eludiendo!-sumó otro caballero

-¡se da cuenta señor…!-gritó Ulquiorra

-¡esto es imposible!

La gente comenzó a rodear al agente a cargo y a exigir que actuaran. El bullicio se hacía intolerable mientras los demás policiales se formaron en círculo para proteger a sus superiores y a controlar a la gente, sin darse cuenta que dejaron la vigilancia del edifico desatendida.

Los reporteros no hacían más que capturar la escena de desesperación de los familiares de los rehenes, un revuelo que dio la oportunidad perfecta para actuar.

-¡no!-gritó uno de los policiales, pero ya era tarde; Ulquiorra ya había entrado a la escena del crimen.

Solo una cosa había en la cabeza de Shiffer en ese momento: encontrarla. La puerta de empleados estaba reforzada, entonces Ulquiorra cargó su cuerpo y la empujó con toda su fuerza, abrió, luego caminó por los pasillos, parecían cientos de oficinas individuales de ejecutivos bancarios. A cada pasó que daba la tensión de sus hombros era mayor, sus oídos se agudizaban y las manos le sudaban más, hasta que llegó a la entrada del banco, allí estaban: Los bandidos junto a los rehenes.

-no hay más tiempo-dijo una voz carrasposa

Ulquiorra se pegó al pasillo, se agazapó y vio frente a sus ojos un par de delincuentes con alrededor de 15 personas, entre ellos hombre mujeres y niños.

-¿oíste eso?-preguntó uno de los sujetos.

Ulquiorra se tapó la boca y tiró el lápiz que había pisado.

-¿qué?

-oí…algo-se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

Silencio.

-¡mierda! ¡Que no es ni una pendejada, cabrón!-se enfadó el que al parecer era el líder.

-estoy…estoy seguro J.J.

-no me vengas a meter tu puto miedo, pendejo.

-estoy…

-¡corta!-lo tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta y la respiración de los rehenes se detuvo-¡te dije, marica, que no es nada!-lo tiró a un lado-¡maricón, llorón! ¡Y hace guardia!, yo veo la plata

La confusión le dio el instante perfecto a Shiffer para acercarse a los rehenes sin que los captores se dieran cuenta. Se ocultó tras una de las cabinas, se acomodó y deslizó su mano hasta una mujer, tocó sus dedos con suma delicadeza. La chica dio un salto de susto, pero no dijo nada.

-tranquila-dijo Ulquiorra al mismo tiempo que desataba las manos-ven

La chica vigiló que no la vieran, mientras su corazón saltaba de algo más que solo miedo, y se acercó al hombre.

-eres…-los ojos destellaron de luz.

-shhh…-Shiffer le tapó la boca con la mano, pero sus deseos lo embargaron y la besó suavemente en los labios, al fin esa mujer estaba entre sus manos-no puedes decir nada, ahora tendremos que salir de aquí.

-espera, no podemos…no podemos irnos sin ellos…

-¿qué?

-no podemos dejarlos aquí-Orihime lo miró a los ojos.

-¿no vas a seguirme?

-no, si no los ayudamos.

-Hime…

-no podemos dejarlos-dijo mientras su voz se quebraba-no puedo dejarlos

Ulquiorra vio sus posibilidades, no eran muchas, y la primera estaba descartada. Suspiró resignado.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-ahora debía idear un plan satisfactorio, por el bien de todos, pero antes que eso, tomó a Orihime entre sus manos. Las palabras eran demasiado simples para expresar todo lo que sentía en esos segundos, solo su corazón saltaba con tanta velocidad y fuerza que temío que se saliera de su pecho, al igual que el de ella, solo el tiempo y el apremio del momento los hizo separarse.

-ahora, esto haremos

Ulquiorra susurró en su oído el plan que debían ejecutar.

Orihime volvió a su lugar, por fortuna los asaltantes negociaban con los policías, lo que le dio la posibilidad de acercarse a los niños y a las mujeres, los persuadió para que se movieran y avanzaran poco a poco hasta la cabina donde estaba Ulquiorra para que pudieran salir por la puerta de emergencia.

-…las ocho, es lo último que esperamos o… alguien morirá

Los agentes policiales y la gente que los acompañaban se volvieron locos con las últimas palabras, el ruido se hizo infernal y la desesperación de los rehenes mayor, gritos ahogados por la aglomeración dificultó el escape de las víctimas y solo poco más de la mitad pudieron escapar, mientras que los que no pudieron hacerlo los acompañaban lágrimas de dolor y la desesperación. Ulquiorrra miró el rostro de Orihime, estaba pálido como el papel y se preocupó, debía actuar rápido, más de lo que lo estaba haciendo, fue en ese mismo instante que uno de los delincuentes se volteó para ver su alrededor; quedaban apenas la mitad de las personas.

-J.J

-¿qué carajo quieres?

-¿cuánta basura había aquí?

-no sé, 15 o 20, no me hagas preguntas estúpidas.

-J.J

-¡¿qué mierda quieres, Makako?!

-mira

El sujeto se paró en medio y miró con cautela, rascándose la barba con un revolver.

-7

-si…

La respiración de todos se helo por unos segundos, Orihime miraba asustada a la pared frente a ella fingiendo estar amarrada.

-7, 10, 15…nunca fui bueno con las matemáticas. Makako, consigue las bolsas, nos vamos

-¿irnos?

-sí, nos vamos o quieres explotar con el resto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-La bomba tiene tiempo, idiota, en media hora, Makako, en media hora ¡kabum!

Aun alarmados por la noticia anterior, la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de las víctimas.

J.J se rio con malicia cuando apuntaba a cada rehén con su revólver.

-y ninguno de ustedes estará para describir nuestras caras, ninguno.

"_¡hijo, hijo estás aquí, mi niño, mi hijito, hijo!"_

La voz de una mujer los interrumpió entre las amanazas. Y ahora fueron las alarmas de los bandido las que se encendieron con fuerza.

"_¡¿cómo saliste?!"_

-¿salió, Makako? ¡Escapó, pedazo de Macaco!

-no…-intentó decir algo pero recibió un golpe con la culata del revolver.

-¡SACO DE PORQUERIA MAL PARIDA! ¡TE DIJE QUE LOS VIGILARAS!-los ojos casi se salían de su cara-¡GÜEÓN IMBÉCIL!

-yo…ahh…-se sobó

Ulquiorra, con la mayor velocidad que pudo, se acercó a las personas que quedaban mientras discutían, así tres alcanzaron a arrancar.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿haciéndote de Superman?-apuntó, Ulquiorra se quedó inmovil-dime Makako; brazos, Piernas ¡o mejor!… lo mato.

-J.J

-¡RESPONDE O CÁYATE!

-J.J… en media hora

-¿media hora?, nos sobra tiempo

Ulquiorra mantuvo las manos arriba mientras rodeaba toda la zona solo para encontrar su rostro, lamentó tanto que estuviera tan aterrada y solo por su culpa, un pecado más contra ella, ¡demonios!.

-¡QUÉDATE QUIETO!

Cada respiración presente se paralizó.

-mucho mejor

El ambiente era tenso y pesado, Ulquiorra se sentía desesperado sin una idea que puediera salvarlos, tan solo…

-deja que se vayan-dijo con la vista fija en J.J

-¡¿qué?!-se presipitó junto a Shiffer y le tomó el pelo con fuerza-que quieres idiot-se sonrió- son mi garantía, como tu mi presa.

-estorvan-dijo con convicción- deja que se vayan y yo soy tu escudo

-J.J ¡él tiene razón! ¡J.J! Así no nos podrán disparar cuando….

- dos hombres y una mujer, te estorbaran

-J.J, es mejor que él nos ayude y…

-¡SILENCIO, PAR IMBECILES! ¡YO SOY QUIEN DA ORDENES AQUÍ!...Son una carga-analizó con la voz baja-cuando salgamos nadie podrá dispararnos-se sonrió- de acuerdo, seras muestra garantía. ¡Makako! amarra al resto en la escalera…

Una suave pregunta en el aire se filtró, un "¿qué?" desesperado entre la angustia.

- volaran con el banco.

Nadie dijo nada, Ulquiorra no podía mirarlos a la cara, ni tenía cabeza para pensar en nada, las preocupaciones le nublaban la mente para pensar en una solución.

-bien, vamos

Makako agarro a Ulquiorra por las manos que tenía atadas tras la espalda, J.J iba al frente. Pasaron frente a los rehenes, pisando lo que era la escena del crimen.

-adiós…

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que Ulquiorra, actuara con un último acto de desesperación; se soltó de las manos, cabeceo la cara de Makako, este se aturdió, J.J por otro lado se giró a toda velocidad pero no le dio tiempo de apuntar, porque recibió un empujón que lo tumbó a la pared e hizo que perdiera su arma. Aun aturdido, Makako intentó agarrar a Shiffer, pero este fue más rápido y salió de su camino haciendo que el bandido chocara contra la pared. J.J, apenas repuesto, trató de tomar a Ulquiorra, y lo tumbó en el suelo, J.J buscó su revolver por el suelo, pero no tuvo éxito, al mismo tiempo Makako se acercó con sigilo, pero J.J lo detuvo.

-a este lo acabo yo…-la respiración entrecortada haciendo ver su desesperación y fascinación.

J.J comenzó una lluvia de golpes sobre el rostro de Ulquiorra, Makako apoyado en una pared veía gustoso como todo pasaba frente a sus ojos.

Ulquiorra inmovilizado, comenzó a perder el sentido, mientras los golpes no cesaban ni disminuían su instanciada fue así que la sangre corrió por la sien, por la boca y la nariz.

Un disparo.

Toda escena pareció detenerse, las cabezas repuestas miraron la dirección del disparo y la vieron a ella, era Inoue Orihime, la mujer libre de sogas, llorosa y nerviosa se paró frente a ellos y apuntó con el revólver.

-suéltalo-ordenó

- a ver…-advirtió J.J

-suéltalo

-no, no, no…yo doy las ordenes

-suéltalo o disparo

-dispara-desafió

-suéltalo

Las manos de J.J se volvieron de puño y goleo el rostro maltrecho de Ulquiorra.

-no

-¡suéltalo!

Todo pasó en apenas segundos; el revólver de Orihime se disparó, el cuerpo de J.J voló hacia atrás, las balizas de la policía sonaron con intensidad, Makako corrió hacia J.J, pero una bala lo detuvo hiriéndolo en el brazo, al mismo tiempo que los agentes policiales, por fin, entraron al banco.

Todo había terminado.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0— 0—0—0—0—0

¿qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios y suguerencias jejej.

RINCÓN DE REVIEWS:

HOTARU SATURN BLACK: ¿Intrigada? Me alegra oírlo y espero que este episodio te haya gustado, sin un poco de dificultades ¡de vuelta a la escena de nuestro querido personaje!

anime love: ¡wooo! Hola, fui imagínate lo que lleva hacer que esos dos se junten, entre tanta burocracia y el miedo de sus propios sentimientos, al principio, les dejó poco tiempo de estar realmente juntos. En fin, poco a poco veremos que irá a a pesar jejeje. Aunque, como dije antes, estamos en casi la última vuelta del fic n.n. ¡Soi Fong!, Byakuya y ella fueron pareja en mi fic anterior, aunque no con muy buenos resultados xDD. Espero que este episodio te haya gustado y que lo hayas disfrutado n.n

Myskymyheart: :¡Oh! Lo comprendo, la tardanza y todo, y no tengo cara de pedirte disculpas, después de lo mucho que demoró este episodio, pero en fin. El final se acerca, pero no está próximo xDD, aún quedan cabos por atar y asuntos por resolver, lo interesante será es el ¿cómo? ¿No? Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo n.n

Un abrazo a todos mis queridos lectores y muchas gracias por seguir las historia, son una inspiración y recuerden que no la dejaré botada, puede que demore, pero mi propósito es terminarla. Se cuida y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	38. El camino de mis sueños Capitulo 28

¡Hola! Tantos meses, me ahorcarían si pudieran, lo sé, pero han pasado tantos cambios de un tiempo a esta parte que solo me queda disculparme por esta larguísima espera, por eso les mando un abrazo y prometo terminar este fic lo antes posible :D

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

¡que disfruten!

La puerta negra se veía inmaculada en medio de los pasillos, ese nombre sobre la dura madera hacia ilusionar a más de un centenar de chicas que lo habían visto actuar en el teatro de la ciudad más glamorosa de la industria teatral. Llegó como un desconocido y no tardó en hacerse un renombre, en apenas un mes. Sus movimientos, sus diálogos y sus expresiones se volvieron una adicción para el público que lo esperaba, gracias a la suerte que no fue esquiva con él; la lesión terrible del antagonista del montaje estrella; le dio la oportunidad de demostrar su valía como actor, y él, por supuesto, no la desperdicio.

-¿Ichigo?-La rubia golpeó la puerta y entró en el camarín-Ichigo

-¿qué quieres, Matsumoto?-preguntó el joven en medio de su sesión de maquillaje

-el director te necesita

-¿qué quiere?

-no lo sé, solo me pidió que te contactara

-no creo que quiera darme instrucciones ahora

-no…es más bien algo; personal

-¿personal?

-una exclusiva

-vaya…

-listo-dijo la maquillista-cuida tus manos, testarudo.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no más dedos

-suerte-le sonrió

-gracias-le respondió y se fue por la puerta.

-encantador, Ichigo, encantador-Matsumoto se sentó en el sillón frente al espejo-has llegado lejos, actor.

-no como quisiera

-¡ambicioso! has llegado lejos

-no por mí mismo

-que yo tuviera los contactos necesario, no quiere decir que no fuera tu esfuerzo.

-es difícil ignorar a la hija de la actriz más adorada de Broadway

-era una emergencia, debía usarlo

-solo un poco más…

-has llegado lejos en solo dos meses, nadie puede decir lo mismo, tu carrera está dando el salto: el sueño americano.

-yo solo quiero una cosa, Matsumoto

-lo sé

-debo sacarla de allí y al teatro de mi padre…

-no lo aceleres, si lo haces te precipitas

-no lo soporto

-tiempo al tiempo, Ichigo-Matsumoto se acerca y le besa la mejilla-tiempo al tiempo.

La rubia golpeo la puerta tras salir, dejando al muchacho con sus pensamientos en medio de una tormenta. El dinero, por mucho que lo ignorara era un factor importa en el estar allí, pero también estaba el éxito y el renombre. El tiempo era un arma de doble filo que no podía parar, por una parte el tiempo le daría lo que necesitaba y por otra lo alejarían de Rukia y el teatro de Isshin sufriría una terrible decadencia que no podría parar. No había recetas de hacer lo correcto, pero esta era la oportunidad que se le presentó.

Ichigo tomó la chaqueta y el bastón, cerró la puerta y se fue directo al escenario.

Seguiría.

Se plantó tras las cortinas, hasta el final de toda esa pesadilla. El primer acto había comenzado y tras la primera intervención de Ichigo, el público una vez más quedó impactado, para él, fue como volver a la vida, y la sonrisa macabra de su personaje se mezcló con la de esa satisfacción. "Y pese a todo…", se dijo "No podía haber sido mejor".

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

El teatro de Isshin Kurosaki volvía a brillar, como lo hacía cada fin de semana desde hace ya dos meses, los que habían sido de arduo trabajo y jornadas enteras de ensayos para sacarlo adelante, pero el resultado valía la pena. Yorouichi había cumplido su promesa y los sorprendió a todos junto a su compañero Urahara; crear una fiesta decolores similares al circo, mezclada con una historia relatada miles de veces en el teatro, pero nunca olvidada, la historia del Quijote de la Mancha. La incorporación de las telas, la escenografía, el vestuario, despampanantes por su estilo, colores y originalidad, dieron a Yuzu más de un elogio y unas cantas miradas de reojo por el fuerte remezón económico que dejaron en el teatro. Lo que se jugaba esa noche, no era solo la continuidad de los espectáculos, también la continuidad del teatro, por lo que el nerviosismo podía palparse en cada rincón. Sin embargo, el miedo no era bienvenido, se negaban a sentirlo, gracias a la terquedad de su director.

El estreno comenzaba a las 20:30 horas, y hasta las 20:19hrs, las entradas se vendían como pan caliente. La emoción de todos los llevó a la gloria por unos segundos. 10 minutos más, solo ese tiempo los separaban y las cortinas se abrirían para, una vez más, llenar de alegría el escenario. Él público expectante, las luces apagadas, el silencio absoluto.

El director conmocionado, miró por última vez a sus chicos.

-¡ACCIÓN!

El grito que los llevó a tocar el cielo, una vez más.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-casi perfecto

-¿casi perfecto? No seas quisquilloso, Kisuke- la morena se estiró como un gato y volvió apoyar su mejilla en el pecho desnudo de su compañero-ni Broadway lo habría hecho mejor.

-lo sé-el hombre quedó pensativo mirando al techo con sus manos tras la cabeza.

-¿qué tanto piensas?-la morena lo miro a los ojos buscando una respuesta-estaremos bien-declaró segura, no tienes porqué preocuparte por lo que vendrá, disfruta el ahora…nuestro ahora.

Yorouichi acercó sus manos tras el cuello del rubio y lo besó con intensidad, acarició su piel como si se tratara del más preciado tesoro. Él respondió sus besos y caricias, sus deseos por ella eran tantos como su preocupación por el porvenir tanto de su relación como el del teatro y la compañía de Isshin Kurosaki. Kisuke, sin soportarlo más se apartó y separó las manos de la morena de su piel.

-¿qué te pasa Kisuke?

Él se levantó de la cama y tomó la bata para cubrir su desnudes.

-hay que trabajar-declaró a un paso de la puerta

-¿trabajar? No seas ridículo, son las 6 de la mañana, nadie trabajara a esta hora

-pues yo, sí-salió por la puerta

-Kisuke-la morena lo llamó sin que tuviera éxito y lo siguió donde iría, al baño.

-que no se pueda tener privacidad- declaró el hombre en el mismo instante que se sentaba en el retrete.

-no, menos conmigo-la risa salió clara y burlona-no te sonrojes ahora sr. Sabelotodo, te he visto en peores… y conmigo.

-de acuerdo-Kisuke tomó el periódico y lo abrió en su plenitud

-bien, tomate tu tiempo.

La morena se afirmó en la tina esperando, Kisuke la miró de reojo, pero ella no se inmutó.

-¿qué?-preguntó la morena.

-¿puedes dejarme solo?

-¿no puedes concentrarte?-lo picó, con una sonrisa burlesca.

-te recomiendo que te vayas-un sonido sospechoso se oyó -ahora

La morena salió lo más rápido que pudo y cerró la puerta.

-¡ni pienses que te dejare solo con tus pensamientos!-grito desde afuera-¡dime, Kisuke!

-no hay nada que quieras saber-sonó su voz apretada por el esfuerzo

-¡si lo hay…!-se rio por lo bajo- Kisuke, ¡te conozco!

-hay que montar una nueva obra

-eso es fantástico-aseguró entusiasmada

-pero…no puede contar ni con la tercera parte del presupuesto anterior.

-eso es… posible

-…-

-¿Kisuke?

-la compañía está en números rojos, más de lo que pensábamos, pese al éxito de ayer y los próximos días, no alcanzaremos a cubrirlos.

-no pensé que…

-tampoco nosotros

La cadena del baño sonó y le siguió el lavamanos, Kisuke abrió la puerta y la encontró frente a la puerta, cruzada de brazos, pensativa, concentrada, hermosa. Cuando ella encontró sus ojos, descubrió que no era lo único.

-Kisuke-lo enfrentó-no pretendas engañarme.

Él sin mediar nada la besó, y fue ella esta vez quien se zafó y lo interrogó con la mirada.

-no te vayas-dijo el rubio sin poder ocultarlo más.

Quedó muda de la impresión y esos pálidos brazos la abrazaron con toda sus fuerzas.

-sé que quieres marcharte, cada vez que te sientes aprisionada te vas, intentando escapar de las pocas raíces que alcanzas a tener, mientras no las hagas todo está bien, pero cuando comienzan a aparecer te las arrancas de un lugar de la gente.

-Kisuke…

-estoy expuesto como me lo pediste-le tomó el rostro entre sus manos-no intentes escapar ahora, porque también te pido que te expongas, Yorouichi.

-Kisuke

-racionalizar no sirve de nada-ella desvió la mirada-mírame

Ella volvió a mirarlo, le fue tan difícil hacerlo como irse por su futuro, aunque en el fondo sabía que huía.

-¿me amas?-preguntó el rubio-respóndeme

-te amo-se encogió y salió de entre sus brazos-pero no puedo…porque, porque tú sabes como soy…sabes porque, sabes que soy como una…

-gitana

-gitana...lo siento

-no lo sientas, yo ya no siento…nos vemos en el ensayo.

-Kisuke

-se acabó, no vuelvas ni me busques, ya no estaré-volvió al cuarto del baño y el agua de la ducha silencio cualquier cosa que pudiera oír.

La morena bajó su mirada, abatida y más que nunca se sintió como una muñeca de trapo. Era duro, pero cierto ella volvería a huir, arrancando las raíces, pero ¿por qué volvió? volvió por todos y por él, y las raíces tardaron apenas dos meses en crecer tan profundamente que ya casi no tenía fuerzas para escapar, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿qué me está pasando? El viaje está programado para tres semanas más…demasiado tiempo-se dijo mientras buscaba en la habitación una toalla-tendré que adelantarlo, me debo ir.

Caminó por el pasillo, abrió la puerta del baño y entró a la ducha que ocupaba su compañero, y lo besó hasta perder el aliento. Ese sería su último adiós.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

De pronto todo se volvió borroso, los colores de las telas le causarían un terrible malestar, un fuerte y agudo dolor de estómago, sintió como los jugos gástricos se revolvieron en su barriga y la horrible sensación de aquella saliva en su boca la hacían hacer arqueadas y las fuerzas la abandonaron. Sujetada apenas con la derecha en la tela a una altura de cinco metros hasta el suelo, la morena de cabello corto dio un último suspiro antes de caer.

-oh, no

Renji no pensó, solo reaccionó, sus pies se movieron por inercia, dejando su posición su dialogo y su público.

-TATSUKI- gritó justo antes que la morena se desmayara cayendo desde lo más alto del escenario.

Los brazos del muchacho se elevaron intentando llegar a ella, pero la velocidad con la que la chica caía los evitó.

El elenco se reunió en medio, las cortinas se cerraron, mientras que el cuerpo inerte de Tatsuki yacía sobre el de Renji también en el suelo. Con suma rapidez, Renji giró y la acomodó sus brazos, mientras las cortinas del escenario bajaron, el muchacho intentó animarla, pero fue imposible, ella no reaccionaba, no se movía, estaba completamente inconsciente.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias jejeje.

RINCÓN DE REVIEWS:

Meikyo Natsume: muchas gracias por tu comentario, aunque mi respuesta sea tardía, lo siento de verdad, pero han ocurrido tantas cosas que todo se fue postergando, pero como dije antes pretendo terminar estas historia :D

majrob: Gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios y la verdad es que escribo de todo corazón y espero les siga gustando :D

hitsukarin: Dios, y tu comentario es de Febrero, disculpas por la espera pero ya volví :D

Gracias por sus comentarios y a los que me siguen y los que leen, de verdad ha sido difícil, un poco loco y bueno volví y pretendo continuar hasta terminar esta historia que me ha traído grandes sorpresas. ¡se cuidan!

Claw-13


End file.
